Angel de alas oscuras
by lady-orochimaru
Summary: Una nueva profecia se a levantado desde las sombras, lo planeado por el bando de la luz y por el de la oscuridad se ira por la borda, todo por lo predestinado realmente a suceder...
1. Chapter 1

**[03-11-2009] Nota de la autora: **¡¡Hola a todos!! Después de terminar de arreglar "Uniendo las piezas de un rompecabezas" era mas que obvio que continuaría con este precioso fic, este es como mi bebe, mi primer fic largo de Harry potter, el cual he estado escribiendo por unos cuantos años ya [realmente me impresiona saber que llevo AÑOS escribiendo esto].

Pero bueno, vamos a lo que nos concierne. Tomando en cuenta lo temperamental de algunas paginas, he decidido editar el fic, arreglar pequeños detalles técnicos y de redacción, pero no se preocupen, que no cambiare nada de la trama, todo eso quedara exactamente igual.

Después de haber aclarado eso, solo me queda por decir, que nada de esto me pertenece, a excepción de uno o dos personajes que son de mi creación.

Cuando termine de corregir el fic completo subiré cosas nuevas.

¡¡No olviden comentar!! ¡Ah! Esta historia esta ambientada en el séptimo curso, así que olviden que existen el sexto y séptimo libro.

Necesitaran estos:

"_En cursiva y comillas el dialogo"_

_//En cursiva y en estos cositos, pensamientos//_

_**Parsel en negrita y cursiva.**_

Lo demás es narración.

Besos.

Oro.

"**Ángel de alas oscuras"**

**Capitulo 1: Nueva Profecía**

Harry Potter se encontraba descansando, sentado en el borde de la ventana, mirando con ojos melancólicos hacia el cielo…contemplando con vacía fascinación la blanca y brillante luna…

Este verano se supone que debería haber sido el mejor de toda su corta vida por primera vez en sus casi 17 años de vida no se había quedado en la casa de los Dursleys, todo gracias a Remus Lupin, el cual había convencido a Dumbledore para que fuera así. Así que tras la insistencia del hombre lobo le habían permitido quedarse en Hogwarts.

"_Bueno por lo menos no estoy con mis tíos" – _soltó el moreno en un susurro desganado, sin despegar la vista del cielo nocturno.

Pero, por mas que todo esto se viera bueno, el ojiverde no sentía que lo fuera…el recuerdo de todo lo que había sucedido con su vida le atormentaba en todo momento, la muerte de su padrino no le dejaba dormir, las otras tantas muertes que se habían provocado por su culpa…todo eso no le permitía disfrutar de aquella solitaria libertad que había ganado...

"_Lo extraño tanto…" - _el recuerdo de Sirius, tan fresco en su memoria, como si hubiese sido ayer que le había ofrecido vivir con el.

Sirius no se había merecido lo que le había sucedido...Había sido su culpa, todo por protegerle a el, todo porque creyó que estaba en peligro…todo por esa estupida profecía…Ahora se sentía solo, desamparado, abandonado y triste, si bien aun conservaba a Remus, el último de los verdaderos merodeadores…se había quedado sin padres y ahora sin padrino, el dolor muchas veces era insoportable, a todos ellos los había conocido tan poco…

Todos ellos muertos por la misma persona…

Todo por la culpa del Lord Oscuro…

_//Voldemort…//_

Ante el solo pensamiento de ese nombre la ira le comenzó a llenar rápidamente, envolviéndolo todo en su interior, como veneno corriendo por su sangre, entre sus venas, en lo mas profundo de su ser…

El solo hecho de recordar que "Él" era él culpable de todas sus desgracias lo llenaba de un odio irracional y sin precedentes…su respiración se acelero y cerró las manos en firmes puños.

De la ventana abierta una suave brisa helada acarició su rostro, calmándole poco a poco…Una vez mas calmado nuevamente se sintió solo y abandonado…

En el castillo solo estaban algunos integrantes de la orden y uno que otro profesor. Lo triste de ello era el hecho de que Remus no se encontraba entre estos, ya que había sido enviado por el Director a una misión a quien sabe donde y no volvería de esta hasta dentro de un mes…

Dumbledore parecía empeñado en hacerle sentir miserable, y bueno lo estaba logrando…a esta soledad se le sumaba el dolor de las torturas y asesinatos del Lord, las cuales repercutían a causa de la cicatriz en los sueños de Harry, y todo parecía aun mas insostenible de lo que realmente era…

El Lord Oscuro en este ultimo tiempo había estado torturando y matando mucho, los solos dolores de cabeza de Harry terminarían por destruirlo…

Lo único bueno que había sacado de venir a Hogwarts durante el verano, aparte del claro hecho de no compartir techo con sus horribles parientes, era que ante el claro hecho de que estaba casi completamente solo en el enorme castillo, tenia tiempo para hacer algo que le gustaba…Investigar…gracias a ello había descubierto varias cosas interesante, desde salones peculiares hasta ciertos libros de contenido interesante, entre estos últimos había encontrado algo que nadie mas sabría aparte de el, algo que nadie mas merecía saber aparte de el…

En sus de investigación, en sus intentos por matar el aburrimiento y la soledad, Harry había encontrado una antigua profecía…una en la cual el era el protagonista nuevamente…La gran diferencia con esta profecía, era el hecho de que era anterior a la que había sido destruida a finales de quinto curso…

Esta profecía parecía real, sonaba mas real, sonaba mas esperanzadora…Esta era la que decía la verdad, la que debía creerse realmente…

Y Harry era el único que conocía de su existencia…

Por ahora…

* * *

Mientras tanto muy lejos del lugar en donde se encontraba Harry Potter

En Slytherin ´ s Manor…

El Señor de las Tinieblas, ahora completamente regenerado y diferente de aquella criatura mas semejante a una serpiente que a un ser humano provocaba un pandemónium dentro de su propio despacho privado…Papeles repartidos desordenadamente sobre el escritorio de caoba, algunas pociones habían ido a parar a las paredes, cristales repartidos por la pulcra alfombra…

Decir que el Lord estaba enfadado, era decir poco…caminaba de un lado a otro estrujando un papel entre sus delgados y blancos dedos, deseando que lo que este decía desapareciera con el solo hecho de desearlo que así fuera…

_//¡¡¡Esto no puede ser posible!!! // - _era lo único que pasaba por su cabeza una y otra vez, repitiéndoselo quizás lo convirtiera en realidad. Soltó algo parecido a un gruñido mientras arrojaba el dicho papel fuera de su vista, sus pasos no se detenían…

De repente el sonido de alguien golpeando a la puerta le sacó de sus debates mentales. Pero no por ello se calmo un poco más, la distracción solo altero más el ya perturbado humor del Señor de las Tinieblas.…

La puerta se abrió y por esta se asomó un mortifago.

"_¡¿Que quieres?!" – _interrogó con voz demandante, las palabras soltadas con veneno.

"_Mi señor…" – _le respondió el individuo con voz temblorosa, la sola presencia del Lord intimidaba a cualquier – _"descubrimos…que existe una copia del documento en donde esta escrito aquello que usted tradujo…"- _soltó finalmente, temiendo por la posible reacción que sus palabras podrían provocar en el Lord.

"_¡¡¡Una copia!!!" – _exclamó con enfado, ¿¡Una copia!? ¿¡Como demonios podía existir una copia!? Los ojos rojos del Lord brillaron peligrosamente, mientras que el mortifago frente a el parecía hacerme mas pequeño en su miedo…- _"Busquen esa maldita copia y encuéntrenla" _– dijo con voz sedosa, peligrosa, esa clase de voz que les recordaba a todos los mortifagos que a pesar de la belleza que poseía ahora seguía siendo el mismo Lord Voldemort…

"_Ya lo hicimos…" – _le respondió el mortifago intentado contener el temblor de su cuerpo, El Señor de las Tinieblas sonrió de medio lado ante esas palabras

"_Oh…con que ya lo hicieron…" – _un claro tono de burla en su voz… - _"Al parecer no son unos inútiles después de todo…" – _se había calmado bastante después de haber escuchado eso, con una maligna sonrisa en su rostro clavó sus ojos rojos en el patético individuo frente a el – _"¿Y?...¿Que es lo que están esperando para traérmelo?" _

"_Hay un problema, My Lord" – _dijo el mortifago de repente

"_¿Un problema? ¿Qué clase de problema?" – _nuevamente aquella voz siseante y peligrosa…

"_De…descubrimos que…esta en…Hogwarts…"_

"_¡¡¡QUE!!!" – _los ojos rojos del Lord brillaron con enfado nuevamente…- _"¿¡Y no han hecho nada al respecto!?_

"_Pero My Lord…" – _intentó decir el patético mago, pero la ira del Señor de las Tinieblas era mayor, y ahora necesitaba liberarse de ella…

"_Incompetentes…" – _dijo en un susurro para luego mirar al mortifago con maldad pura – "¡¡¡_CRUCIO!!!"- _la varita del Lord apuntando hacia el otro mago - _// ¡¡Maldita profecía!! ¡¡Maldito Hogwarts y sus malditas barreras!! //_

Apenas la maldición le tocó el mortifago comenzó a retorcerse y a convulsionar ante la tortura del Lord, solo bastaron segundos para que los gritos resonaran por todo el despacho.

Lord Voldemort estaba enojado, y era mejor que todo el castillo lo supiera a través de esos gritos.

* * *

Harry comenzó a sentir el dolor de la tortura que Voldemort estaba llevando a cabo…La mítica cicatriz en forma de rayo comenzó a arder como si quemara, sintiendo como si la cabeza fuera a partírsele en dos…Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, en un vano intento de mitigar el dolor con ello, pero no servia de nada, el dolor no se detenía, sumado a ello podía sentir como el enfado del Lord se revolvía en su interior casi como si lo sintiera el mismo…unas lagrimas rebeldes se escaparon de sus ojos, el dolor era cada vez mas insoportable…

Justo en el momento que ya estaba decidido a comenzar a gritar para ver si eso mitigaba el dolor, se escucho claramente que alguien llamaba a la puerta de su habitación, Harry no tenía fuerzas para responder, no podía hablar a causa del dolor…un nuevo golpe… ¿Por qué no dejaba de torturar? ¿Qué le había sucedido al Lord como para estar tan enojado? Al no recibir respuesta, la persona del otro lado de la puerta decidió simplemente entrar a ver que es lo que sucedía, el moreno pudo ver como la puerta se abría…

"_Harry, ¿Estas bien?"_ – el joven Gryffindor reconoció esa voz de inmediato…era Draco

El rubio al momento de ver al pelinegro, entendió de inmediato que era lo que sucedía, Draco sabia que era otro de esos dolores de cabeza provocados por el Lord…por esa razón no dudo un segundo en acercarse al ojiverde y envolverlo entre sus brazos, a la espera de que eso le distrajera algo del dolor que de seguro estaba sintiendo…

"_Harry calmante, ya pasara"_ - susurraba el joven heredero Malfoy, buscando tranquilizarle con sus palabras. – _"Ya pasara"_

Con una paciencia que había aprendido a desarrollar, Draco espero hasta que Harry hubiera dejado de apretar su cabeza, sabiendo que el dolor se había disipado, por lo menos por ahora…

Cuando al fin todo termino el rubio pudo respirar tranquilo, a pesar del hecho de que sabia que esto era de cierta manera normal para el moreno, no podía acostumbrarse a ello, no podía entender como un dolor tan grande podía ser transmitido por esa pequeña y aparente inofensiva cicatriz, de hecho, si no lo hubiese visto unas cuantas veces jamás lo hubiera creído…ver sufrir al pelinegro no era algo muy gratificante que digamos, quizás unos años atrás le hubiera gustado presenciar algo como esto…pero ahora eso era diferente, ahora las cosas entre los dos eran diferentes…ahora eran amigos…

Se separaron…Harry le miró con sus ojos verdes llenos de agradecimiento, el rubio solo sonrió de medio lado ante esto…

"_Gracias Draco" – _dijo el ojiverde con la voz algo trabajada.

"_De nada_" – fue la simple respuesta que le dio el rubio, el cual no sentía que había hecho demasiado, muy por el contrario, sentía que no había sido de ayuda para nada, después de todo, no había logrado detener el dolor, El Lord lo había hecho…

Esta clase de situación para cualquiera que no lo supiera realmente le parecería de lo mas extraña y difícil de creer, después de todo, todos sabían de la rivalidad de Draco y Harry, aunque lo que todos no sabían era que las cosas habían cambiado…En este corto periodo de tiempo que llevaban de vacaciones las cosas entre el Slytherin y el Gryffindor habían cambiado bastante…

Ahora los eternos rivales…se habían convertido amigos…

Todo esto sucedido en unas circunstancias que habían sido de lo más interesantes…Por lo menos para ambos…

Sucedió cuando Harry llevaba una semana en el castillo. Al inicio de las vacaciones por alguna extraña razón el rubio había aparecido en el castillo con el profesor de pociones, y se había quedado después de que este se había ido a quien sabe donde, Según lo que había descubierto Harry por si mismo, el rubio había sido traído al castillo porque había recibido el llamado ante el Lord para ser marcado, un acto que para sorpresa de muchos, incluso la del mismo Harry el joven heredero Malfoy no deseaba llevar a cabo…

El ojiverde había encontrado al rubio llorando amargamente su suerte en lo alto la torre de astronomía, lugar al cual se había ido a esconder para que nadie pudiera ver su sufrimiento…Ese día, directamente del rubio Harry había descubierto que este no deseaba convertirse en mortifago, por la sencilla (o quizás no tanto) razón de que su padre había sufrido mucho siendo de las filas del lado oscuro, mas aun al ser uno de los conocidos y temidos "Ángeles de la muerte", los mortifagos mas temibles y leales al Lord…

Su padrino, el que para sorpresa de Harry era el profesor de pociones, Severus Snape había sufrido también, pues este era el otro ángel de la muerte, junto a su padre lo habían pasado bastante mal…

Sumado a todo ello, su madre había sido asesinada el año pasado por un mortífago, en unas peculiares circunstancias, según lo que el mismo Draco le había dicho…estas eran algunas de las razones por las cuales Draco no deseaba ser marcado… el no deseaba sufrir como todos ellos…

El moreno de ojos verdes había encontrado razón en esas palabras, el rubio no mentía al decir que no quería ser mortifago, tampoco mentía al decir que a pesar de ello no podía negar su admiración por las artes oscuras, estaba en su naturaleza…

Harry se había sorprendido al descubrir que mas ambos estaban de acuerdo en varias cosas…ya no valía la pena ser de ninguno de los dos bandos, ninguno era mejor que el otro…Tras mucho pensarlo se habían dado cuenta de ello…

Así fue como empezando con pequeñas palabras, acuerdos y treguas terminaron por volverse amigos…pues ambos seriamente a estas alturas ya pensaban que toda esta guerra era algo sin sentido alguno que debía acabar de una vez por todas…

"_Aun no puedo acostumbrarme a ver que te suceda esto…" – _dijo Draco de repente mientras ayudaba a Harry a ponerse de pie, había caído de rodillas en el suelo de la habitación a causa del dolor – _"el Lord realmente terminara matándote sin siquiera apuntarte con su varita…" – _comentó como quien no quiere la cosa guiando a Harry hasta la cama, lugar en el que le indico que se sentara.

"_Pues eso es lo que parece..." – _le respondió el moreno con voz cansada y una medio sonrisa

"_No me parece divertido Harry" – _le medio regaño el rubio.

"_No estoy diciendo que lo sea"_

"_¡Entonces deja de sonreír así!" – _esa actitud de `ya no vale la pena´ le hartaba algunas veces, el moreno aun tenia bastante por lo que luchar

"_Cambiando el tema" – _dijo Harry llamando la atención del otro – _"¿Para que venias?" – _preguntó mirando al rubio, el cual se sentó junto al moreno en la cama.

"_¡¡Cierto!! Casi lo olvidaba" – _comentó mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro pálido – _"Con todo esto, se me había olvidado" – _dijo refiriéndose al dolor de la cicatriz – _"Venia a decirte como buen amigo que soy" – _dijo con ciertos aires de aquella arrogancia que siempre le había caracterizado – _"De que lo mejor que puedes hacer es salir de esta habitación, sale a los jardines del castillo, toma aire…"_

"_No deseo salir" – _Le respondió el moreno obstinadamente.

"_¡¡¡eres bruto!!! – _Le regaño medio desesperado – _"Si sigues quedándote aquí terminaras por enfermarte, el encierro hace mal y mas aun a una persona como tu"_

"_A que te refieres" – _inquirió Harry haciéndose el desentendido.

"_No me vengas con esa cara…_" – le dijo el rubio estrechando sus ojos plateados – _"Te dejas llevar por la emociones, y llevas un buen tiempo deprimido" – _continuo diciendo Draco, mientras que Harry evitaba mirarle - _"Podrías intentar hacerte algo"_

"_No voy a suicidarme si eso es a lo que te refieres Draco"_

"_Quizás tengas razón, pero eso no me evita pensar que puedas hacerte daño"_

"_Draco, por favor cambia de tema" – _medio suplicó el moreno clavando su mirada en sus manos, el rubio soltó un suspiro ante esto. Quizás ahora podrían conversar sobre algo que le tenía intrigado desde el momento que llego al castillo al inicio de las vacaciones.

"_Harry"_

"_¿Si?"_

"_Hay algo que no le estas diciendo a los de la orden…" – _soltó Draco abruptamente, Harry levanto la mirada y la clavo en la del rubio

"_¿A Que te refieres?" – _inquirió el moreno enarcando una ceja.

"_Aunque quieras ocultarlo…tu poder se hace cada vez más grande" – _dijo el rubio, Harry abrió sus ojos verdes en sorpresa ante esas palabras – _"Si tu te vuelves poderoso, eso solo significa que el Señor de las Tinieblas también se hace más fuerte…"_

"_¿Y tu como sabes eso?" – _interrogó el moreno sin despegar la vista del rubio, el cual sonrió de medio lado.

"_Puedo sentirlo…" – _dijo como si fuera la cosa mas simple del mundo, Harry le miro incrédulo.

"_¿Como es eso?"_

"_Mis poderes han aumentado también" – _le informó dándole una de esas sonrisas arrogantes marca registrada – _"Pero por supuesto no tanto como los tuyos…pero el hecho esta en que han aumentado…y al hacerlo puedo sentir las grandes presencias mágicas…"_

"_Eso es extraño…" _– comentó Harry una vez que Draco hubiera dicho eso.

"_No me vengas con eso, tu no eres el mago mas normal del mundo tampoco" – _le regañó el rubio – _"Ya, además no hemos desviado del tema central de todo esto" - _Sentencio Draco con voz seria, a lo cual el moreno simplemente desvío la mirada.

"_¿¿Y cual era el tema central??" – _soltó el moreno poniéndose de pie y haciéndose el desentendido.

"_¡¡Harry!!" – _exclamó Draco – _"Tienes que salir de esta habitación, llevas demasiado tiempo encerrado, puede hacerte mal"_

"_Esta bien, esta bien ya entendí…"_

Draco se puso de pie también y se acercó a la puerta de la habitación dispuesto a irse…Se volteo y miró a Harry, el cual había vuelto a sentarse en el borde de la ventana, el rubio no pudo mas que soltar un suspiro cansado…

"_Yo sigo diciendo que salgas de aquí, el encierro te enfermara…" – _dijo finalmente el Slytherin, Harry le miró con sus ojos verdes cargado de esa tristeza.

"_No te preocupes estaré bien…gracias por preocuparte Draco…" - _Sonrió Harry a su amigo, el cual le devolvió la sonrisa después de dudarlo un poco.

"_No lo agradezcas para eso soy tu amigo" - _el joven rubio se retiro de la habitación dejando a Harry nuevamente solo con sus pensamientos y recuerdos…

* * *

El Lord Oscuro ya se encontraba mucho más calmado, o quizás solo quería aparentar que estaba calmado, porque por dentro estaba gritando toda su furia…

Voldemort caminaba de un lado para otro en aquella habitación decorada al mas puro estilo Slytherin, verde y plateado los colores dominantes, muebles hermosamente tallados, techo alto y amplias ventanas…Era su dormitorio…

Abruptamente detuvo su pasear, clavó sus ojos rojos en un enorme y precioso espejo de cuerpo completo, con pasos firmes se acerco a este hasta que estuvo de pie frente a el…

Al mirarse en el espejo, la imagen que le de volvió era bastante diferente a la de algunas semanas atrás…

Todos los rasgos serpentinos, el cuerpo débil y esquelético, habían sido dejados a tras y reemplazados por un cuerpo atractivo, joven y fuerte…

Su apariencia era la misma de cuando tenía 25 años, su piel era pálida pero no blanca como lo había sido antes, sus rasgos estaban finamente delineados, su cuerpo estaba bien marcado, pero nunca cayendo en lo exuberante, con el cabello de un precioso color negro azabache…

Pero lo que más llamaba la atención de su actual apariencia eran sus ojos, los cuales tenían un color rojo sangre, un rasgo que a pesar del conjuro y las pociones que habían cambiado su apariencia no habían logrado quitar…

Lo cual a pesar de todo era mejor, sus ojos intimidaban, provocaban temor, recordaban a aquellos que los miraban quien era realmente, detrás de ese color sangre se podía ver la maldad, la sabiduría, los años de arduo trabajo…

El Lord se alejó del espejo y se encaminó hacia su cama, la cual tenia unos preciosos doseles caoba y sabanas de un color verde petróleo, queriendo borrar todo lo que había sucedido en el día, se sentó en el borde de la cama, su rostro mostraba el enfado que aun sentía…

"_Debo conseguir esa maldita profecía…" – _se dijo en un susurro.

No podía dejar de pensar en la maldita profecía, y en el hecho de que existía una copia en alguna parte del castillo de Hogwarts, lugar en el cual podía ser encontrada por algún incompetente de la orden…Apretó sus puños ante esa posibilidad…

Tras dejarse llevar por aquellos sentimientos El Señor de las Tinieblas decidió que lo mejor era descansar y dormir un poco, el reloj de la pared ya marcaba las dos de la madrugada, ya tendría tiempo para pensar temprano en la mañana…

Tras arreglarse y prepararse para dormir, se adentro en las sabanas de su amplia cama, al momento de cerrar sus ojos, no pudo evitar abrir la conexión mental que tenia con el joven Potter, por lo cual se adentro en la mente del joven mago con bastante facilidad…

Para sorpresa del Lord dentro de la mente de Potter no encontró nada, como si solo hubiera oscuridad, ni pensamientos, ni recuerdos, nada…

Al mismo tiempo que el, Harry se encontraba también encerrado en una oscuridad que no le pertenecía…

Ambos encerrados en la oscura mente del otro, sin poder o sentir nada, pudieron escuchar exactamente las mismas palabras, resonando al mismo tiempo en ambas mentes…

_La leyenda de la guerra terminara_

_Cuando la luz y la oscuridad se vuelvan una_

_Aunque eso sea en contra de todo lo que se creía_

_La luz sufrirá por su decisión…_

_Y por ello su vida correrá peligro…_

_Un dragón será su guardián…_

_La oscuridad sufrirá por su corazón…_

_Y por ello muchas cosas cambiaran…_

_Una serpiente será su guardián…_

_Todo lo que se pensaba cambiara…_

_El Lord de la oscuridad cambiara_

_Y la luz de su opuesto también lo hará_

_Marcados como opuestos y como iguales,_

_Cuando realmente son complementos el uno del otro_

_Aceptar esta realidad les dolerá_

_Mas de lo que todos creen…_

**Fin capitulo 01.**

* * *

**[03-11-2009] Nota de la autora: **¡¡Demonios!! Esto si que ha sido cansador, arreglé varias cosas, ahora me gusta más como quedo, espero que esto haga más fácil el entenderlo, ya sea para las personas que ya lo leyeron o para quienes en el futuro lo hagan.

Me despido

¡¡Comentarios!!

Besos.

Oro.


	2. Chapter 2

**[04-11-2009] Nota de la autora: **¡Demonios! Esto si que salio arduo, creo que me voy a demorar su buena cantidad de tiempo reescribiendo todo esto, después de todo son como 20 capitulo los que tengo que arreglar, ya que los ultimo están mas o menos decentes, aunque igualmente voy a tener que corregir detalles técnicos como guiones y espacios.

Partí esta idea con la intención de simplemente corregir errores, pero realmente me nació la necesidad de reescribir algunas partes, eso si, sin cambiar nada de la historia, solo rescribo eso para que toda la historia en su totalidad se entienda mejor.

Necesitaran estos:

"_En cursiva y comillas el dialogo"_

_//En cursiva y en estos cositos, pensamientos//_

_**Parsel en negrita y cursiva.**_

Lo demás es narración.

Pero bueno, ahora me despido, aun tengo bastante trabajo que hacer.

Besos.

Oro.

"**Ángel de alas oscuras"**

**Capitulo 2: Enfermedad…mala…o…¿buena?**

Un quedo y mas que patético gemido de dolor se escuchó en la oscuridad de aquella recamara, seguido de cerca por una voz cargada de un tono de reproche y enfado, la lámpara sobre la mesa de noche estaba encendida, siendo esta y el fuego de la pequeña chimenea lo que alumbraba parcialmente la habitación, la luz que esta despedía permitía ver la silueta de alguien recostado en la cama y otra persona sentada en una silla junto a esta…

"_¡¡Te dije que sucedería esto!!" _– se escuchó una voz regañando, a pesar de que se podía percibir un claro toque de preocupación – _"¡¡Para la próxima vas a escucharme!!" – _ordenó con voz autoritaria.

La silueta en la cama no era otra que la de Harry Potter, el cual estaba siendo regañado por su amigo Draco, pues justamente como el rubio heredero Malfoy había dicho hace unos días atrás, el encierro había afectado la salud física del niño-yo tan niño-que vivió…El ojiverde no había escuchado a las palabras de su rubio a migo y se había mantenido en cerrado en la dichosa habitación todo el tiempo, lo mas probable sin dormir y comer mucho, lo cual solo había hecho que su escasa salud flaqueara hasta el punto de hacerle enfermar…

_//Su salud física es la enferma, por lo menos su salud mental no pudo ser afectada por el hecho de que ya esta demasiado trastornado por culpa de Lord Voldemort // - _fue lo que pensó el rubio a modo de alivio, lo cual no ayudaba a disminuir su preocupación.

"_No me regañes Draco, estoy enfermo" – _soltó Harry con voz suave y débil, el rubio lo miro con enfado, tras unos segundos de silencio en donde prefirió evitar la mirada plateada de Draco decidió preguntar finalmente por algo que hace rato le tenia intrigado _- "Y… ¿Llamaste a un medimago?"_

"_Si, dijo que llegaba mañana en la mañana…" – _le informó el rubio disminuyendo su enfado al recordar que Harry realmente estaba enfermo.

"_¿Como conseguiste un medimago tan rápido?" – _inquirió el mago de ojos verdes al recibir la respuesta de Draco.

" _Mi padre me comunico con el" – _dijo el rubio, casi temiendo por la reacción que sus palabras provocarían en el moreno.

"_¡¡Tu padre!!" – _Y aquí empezaban los problemas – _"¡¡Que clase de monstruo vendrá a atenderme!!" – _exclamó entre asustado y preocupado, ahora estaba temiendo por su integridad física, la cual tampoco era mucha que digamos…

"_No lo se realmente" – _le informó el joven Malfoy con total sinceridad – _"Pero sin importar de quien se trate, lo importante es que es un medimago, y además uno que mi padre conoce, así que podemos confiar en el" – _dijo intentando de brindarle cierta confianza al moreno.

"_¡¡¿¿Podemos??!!" - _exclamó el joven de ojos esmeraldas entre incrédulo, sarcástico y asustado, Draco le miró con cierto reproche ante esto…

"_¡Ay No seas exagerado!" – _le regañó nuevamente – _"Tan solo es un medimago y agradece que pude conseguir uno, en el castillo ya no se encuentra casi nadie…" – _le dijo el rubio mientras se cruzaba de brazos y aparentaba estar ofendido…

Ante este gesto, el moreno optó por mirar al rubio con ojos de cachorro abandonado bajo una tormenta para ver si lograba ablandar el enfado de su amigo...Draco rodó los ojos en cansancio ante ese gesto…Harry realmente a veces se comportaba como un niño, quizás porque no había tenido una verdadera infancia…el problema estaba en el hecho de que ahora era tarea del rubio cuidarle…

El joven Malfoy soltó un largo suspiro antes de mirar al joven de ojos verdes y sonreírle levemente, demostrándole que no seguía enfadado con el…Maldito él y su habilidad para hacer preocupar a la gente…

El silencio les inundo durante una buena cantidad de minutos, Harry simplemente mirando el techo de su cama de doseles, mientras que Draco simplemente miraba un punto fijo en la habitación con los brazos cruzados…

"_¿Harry?" – _de repente preguntó el rubio, rompiendo el silencio que les había envuelto.

"_¿Si?" _

"_¿Como te sientes?"_ - Interrogo el rubio como quien no quiere la cosa, clavando sus ojos plateados en Harry.

"_Mal…como crees idiota…"_ – le respondió el moreno en un claro tono de burla, aunque bien sabia el joven Malfoy de que decía la verdad con respecto al hecho de sentirse mal…

"_Por lo menos tu animo sigue igual…eso es bueno…" _– comentó el rubio dándole una sonrisa a su amigo, el cual simplemente cerró sus ojos verdes en cansancio.

"_Supongo"_

"_Bueno Harry, lo mejor es que descanses, duerme un poco…"_- Draco se levantó de la silla que había estado ocupando hasta ahora…

De repente, sintió una mano que le sujetaba de la manga de la tunica que estaba usando, Draco enarcó una ceja al voltearse a ver a Harry, el cual tenia sus ojos verdes clavados en los plateados del rubio, este espero a lo que sea que quería decir el moreno…

"_¿Te vas?" – _preguntó de repente. Los ojos del rubio reflejaron sorpresa ante esas palabras.

"_¿Quieres que me quede?" - _interrogó Draco con un dejo de curiosidad en la voz, ni un solo tinte de burla, solo simple curiosidad, Harry se sorprendió ante esto, así que deicidio que lo mejor era responderle sinceramente al rubio.

"_No me gusta quedarme solo" – _comenzó a decirle el moreno mientras le soltaba la tunica – _"Me da la sensación de que me vigilan…" – _le informó casi en un susurro – _"Además a veces escucho su voz"_

"_¿Su voz?" – _inquirió el rubio sin saber muy bien a quien se estaba refiriendo el moreno – _"¿De quien?_

"_De Voldemort" – _dijo en otro susurro.

"_¿Del Señor de las Tinieblas?"_

"_Si" _– Draco cerró los ojos un segundo para luego volver a sentarse en la silla que había estado ocupando hasta ahora. Harry suspiró en alivio ante esto…

"_Me quedare aquí…" – _le informó el rubio cruzándose de brazos nuevamente – _"Así que puedes dormir tranquilo…yo te cuido…"_

"_Gracias Draco"_

"_De nada Harry"_

"_Buenas noches"_

"_Buenas noches"_

Y tras eso, el silencio de la noche les rodeo…

* * *

En otro lugar, el Señor de las Tinieblas dormía, o por lo menos eso intentaba hacer, ya que en lo profundo de su cabeza podía sentir que Harry Potter estaba enfermo, y su enfermedad le daba dolor de cabeza a é, le molestaba y no le dejaba descansar…

Podía sentir la fragilidad del chico en cuestión, la vulnerabilidad, la debilidad, todo eso junto solo aumentaba su dolor de cabeza…

De repente a la mente del Lord llegó la imagen de un Harry enfermo, sudoroso, recostado en una cama de sabanas negras de suave seda, con el cabello revuelto, las mejillas sonrojadas y los labios entre abiertos…casi como una invitación…

¿Una invitación? ¿A que?

_// ¡¡QUE DEMONIOS PIENSO!! // - _exclamó sorprendido para sus adentros una vez que abrió sus ojos en sorpresa después de ver aquella imagen - _//Debo dejar de pensar cosas como esas…Potter es tan solo un obstáculo en mis planes, un obstáculo del cual me desharé…// - _se dijo mentalmente, casi como si estuviera auto convenciéndose de algo que no terminaba de creer - _//Un obstáculo que debe desaparecer…pero…¿Cómo?...// - _se cuestionó mientras se sentaba en la cama, ya no valía la pena seguir intentando dormir, ya no lo lograría - _// Y como si no me bastara con Potter, ahora esta esa maldita profecía dentro del maldito colegio…debo encontrar alguna forma de entrar en Hogwarts….// - _se cruzó de brazos antes esto, meditando que podría hacer a continuación, por lo menos si pensaba en como entrar al dichosos colegio Potter desaparecería de su cabeza por un rato…

Estando allí, sentado en su cama, comenzó a meditar todas las cosas que podría hacer para poder entrar en el colegio, pensando en todas y cada una de las barreras que debiera haber puesto Dumbledore para evitar que entrase, estaba en ello cuando, sin previo aviso una idea llegó a la mente del Lord Oscuro…Sonriendo de manera maléfica al darse cuanta de que sin siquiera quererlo Harry Potter le ayudaría a conseguir lo que buscaba, de forma indirecta, pero igualmente seria una ayuda a su plan...Ahora podría matar dos pájaros de un solo tiro

Harry Potter y la nueva profecía…

Voldemort no pudo evitar sonreír ante su propio ingenio…

"_**¿Porque esa sonrisa Tom?"**_ - se escuchó que preguntaba la enorme serpiente negra, la compañera fiel del Lord…La cual acababa de entrar en la recamara de este, deslizándose silenciosamente por el suelo hasta estar junto al Señor de las Tinieblas…

"_**Nagini" **_– dijo llamando a la serpientes con suavidad – _**"Tengo un plan interesante en mente, e incluso tu estas incluida en el…" **_ - le dijo el Lord con una sonrisa en el rostro, sabiendo que la serpiente le miraba atentamente.

"_**¿Un plan?" **_– inquirió la serpiente con curiosidad en su voz siseante – _**"Vamos Tom, cuenta…" **_– dijo sin poder aguantar la emoción…

"_**No lo se Nagini, ¿Realmente debería decirte? **_– inquirió el mientras enarcaba una ceja, la serpiente clavó sus ojos en los de su maestro.

"_**No seas malo Tom , sabes que me encantan esos planes tuyos"**_

"_**Lo se" – **_le respondió el – _**"Bueno, esta bien…este es mi plan." – **_dijo, sabiendo perfectamente que la serpiente le escuchaba atentamente…

* * *

La luz del sol comienza entrar por una de las ventanas, la cortina estaba levemente abierta por ello el rayo luminoso entraba…Draco se removió un poco, buscando escapar de la molesta luz, justamente el rayo que entraba en la habitación iba a parar al rostro del rubio, por lo cual le molestaba a los ojos…Sin poder moverse mucho mas en la silla en donde se encontraba sentado, Draco no pudo evitar despertar por completo, abriendo poco a poco sus ojos plateados. Una vez algo mas despierto se enderezó en la silla, sintiendo como todos los músculos de su cuerpo se tensaban y se resentían ante la incomoda posición en la cual había dormido.

El rubio nota con claridad que Harry se remueve un poco en la cama, pero a pesar de ello parece aun dormir…Draco se lleva una mano al cuello, acariciándolo un poco, la silla no era un buen lugar para dormir, lo mas probable es que se quedara con los músculos resentidos por lo menos todo el día…

El joven heredero Malfoy pone mala cara al darse cuenta de que todo su cuerpo le duele, se coloca de pie pensando en mil y un maneras de hacer desaparecer la maldita silla de la faz de la tierra, pero el movimiento en la cama llama su atención, así que se reclina un poco para así poder tocar la frente de su moreno amigo, notando que el ojiverde tenia algo de fiebre…

Por lo menos sabia que el medico vendría hoy, o mas específicamente debiera estar por llegar, así que lo mejor era arreglarse un poco antes de recibir al dichoso individuo en el castillo…

Tras una rápida ducha y un cambio de ropa, Draco le informó a los elfos de la inminente llegada del medico para Harry Potter, indicándoles que una vez que este llegara se le avisara de inmediato, para así poder guiarle hasta la recamara del joven Gryffindor…

Los elfos una vez recibida esta orden, se preparan para traerles el desayuno a los dos estudiantes…Draco soltó un suspiro, ahora solo quedaba esperar a que el dichoso medico llegara y no se perdiera en el dicho castillo mientras Draco iba en su busca, quien mandaba a que Harry tuviera su nueva habitación privada cerca de la torre de Gryffindor, o sea malditamente lejos de la entrada principal del castillo, el rubio medio gruño ante el tentador panorama de bajar y subir escaleras interminables…

_// Por eso me gustan las mazmorras…solo hay que bajar escaleras…pocas escaleras…//_

Draco desvío la mirada del lugar en donde había desparecido el elfo domestico con el cual había estado hablando, para darse cuenta de que Harry ya esta despierto, mejor aun, así se ahorraba el hecho de tener que despertarle, por lo menos era una tarea menor para el…

Los elfos domésticos hicieron aparecer el desayuno de ambos en una mesa que había en la habitación, el rubio tomo la bandeja con el desayuno del moreno y se lo acerco para que este pudiera comerlo.

De esta manera el desayuno paso bastante calmado, sin grandes contratiempos aparte del hecho de que Draco había tenido que preocuparse de que Harry comiera realmente del desayuno que le habían traído, el moreno tenia la maldita costumbre de comer poco o casi nada y el rubio realmente no estaba de humor como para ahora tener no solo un Gryffindor enfermo sino que muerto por inanición…

"_¿Cuando llega el medimago Draco?" – _interrogó el moreno de ojos verdes una vez que hubieran terminado sus desayuno y que el Slytherin hubiera puesto aparte la bandeja.

"_En unas horas mas…creo" – _le dijo el rubio.

"_Ah" – _dijo Harry, para luego mirar a Draco con cierta preocupación reflejada en el rostro – _"¿Realmente confías en que tu padre consiguió un buen medico? – _interrogó

"_Si, por mas de que sea un mortifago y todo esto…" – _comenzó a decirle el rubio sin dejar de mirarle – _"Confío en que no querrá que su hijo sea dañado"_

Justo cuando el joven heredero Malfoy terminaba de decir esas palabras, un elfo domestico hizo su aparición en la habitación, llamado la atención de los dos estudiantes que allí habían, Harry y Draco miraron al elfo en cuestión a ala espera de lo que fuera a decirles…

"_Joven Malfoy, alguien lo busca en el vestíbulo" – _dijo con una peculiar voz aguda – _"Es el medimago"_

"_Esta bien, dile que voy para allá" – _le ordenó el rubio, a lo que el elfo desapareció a cumplir lo que le había ordenado

"_Parece que ya no habrá que esperar mas" – _le informó el rubio con una sonrisa en el rostro

"_Lo note Draco" – _le respondió el moreno.

"_Voy por el medimago, tu no te muevas"_

"_Como si pudiera moverme" – _soltó el ojiverde mientras Draco se ponía de pie y salía de la habitación con paso veloz pero elegante…

El joven heredero Malfoy, una vez que salio de la habitación del Gryffindor se dirige a las escaleras y comienza a bajarlas, maldiciendo su suerte y a las condenadas escaleras por ser tan numerosas…

Mientras camina por los pasillo y escaleras rumbo al vestíbulo principal el rubio no puede evitar pensar varias cosas, de hecho, casi podía escuchar como una pequeña vocecita al fondo de su cabeza intentaba argumentar algunas cosas, quizás era su conciencia, o solo una vocecita Slytherin con la intención de arruinarle mas su cerebro ya bastante trastornado…

_// Y si Harry realmente tiene razón, y si mi padre mando a un monstruo o peor a un viejo verde aprovechador // - _el rubio no pudo evitar temblar ante ese ultimo pensamiento - //Y_o soy su no puedo permitir que un hombre así lo toque…o que siquiera lo mire…//_

**Pero el medico lo mando tu padre**

_//Cierto, entonces puedo confiar en su decisión…//_

**Por ello menos deberías confiar, torpe…**

_//Mi padre toma buenas decisiones //_

**Si claro, recuerda que el es un mortífago, uno de los mas fieles, uno de los conocido ángeles de la muerte, recuerda todo lo mal que lo a pasado…**

_//Bueno, pero eso quizás no cuenta…//_

**¡¡¿¿QUIZÁS??!! ¡¡Tu estas loco!!**

_//Ya esta bien debo dudar de lo que elija mi padre…par ala próxima no escuchare mas tu opiniones…//_

**Pero piensa esto, puede que yo tenga razón…**

_//Talvez…solo tal vez…además ¿Qué puede ser peor a un viejo feo?//_

**El Señor de las Tinieblas…**

_//Muy gracioso…//_

**No bromeo**

_//¿Porque no te callas?//_

**Esta bien…**

Y tras esas ultimas palabras, la voz dentro de la cabeza de Draco simplemente guardo silencio, el rubio no pudo evitar pensar que quizás ya se había vuelto completamente loco, o sea tomando en cuenta la conversación con si mismo, realmente debiera estar bastante trastornado para acabar argumentando consigo mismo…

El rubio se detiene al fin una vez que llega al vestíbulo principal del castillo, allí en medio del mencionado lugar el joven Malfoy puede ver a un individuo, los ojos plateados del rubio se abren en sorpresa al analizar con detalle la figura frente a la entrada…

_//¿Es ese el medimago?//_

El medimago se ve bastante joven, con suerte debe tener más de unos 27 años, según por lo que puede apreciar el rubio, cuerpo delgado, alto y esbelto, su piel se ve blanca pero no enfermiza, solo pálida. De cabello negro levemente largo y ojos sin color definido, ya que llevaba lentes que ocultaban su visión…Llevaba una tunica negra algo ceñida a su cuerpo y una capa verde petróleo con detalles en color plateado sobre sus hombros, un maletín en una de sus manos…se ve muy Slytherin, por lo que puede apreciar el joven heredero Malfoy…

**¿Ese es el medimago?…. ¡Yo quiero uno así! – **puntualizó la voz dentro de su cabeza, Draco no pudo mas que asentir ante lo que había pensado.

Con unos cuantos paso, el rubio termino de acercarse al lugar en donde el medimago estaba de pie esperando. Con una sonrisa en el rostro le saludo con un movimiento de cabeza, a lo cual el individuo frente a el le extendió la mano a modo de saludo…

"_Mi nombre es Hades Malfoy…" – _dijo el medimago para mayor sorpresa del joven rubio. El cual no pudo evitar abrir sus ojos en sorpresa ante lo que acababa de decir el hombre de cabello negro.

"_¿Malfoy?" – _fue lo único que atinó a salir de sus labios

**Fin capitulo 02.**

* * *

**Nota de la autora: **Muchas gracias por los comentarios, por favor sigan escribiéndolos…bueno…aquí esta el segundo capitulo, esperen el tercero…jijiji


	3. Chapter 3

**[14-12-2009] Nota de la autora: **Emmm…He descubierto que en poco tiempo pueden suceder muchas cosas malas, hace unas semanas atrás me robaron mi pendrive, lugar en el cual guardaba todas mis historias [ya sean fics o originales], la cosa es que tuve suerte de que unos días antes había respaldado la mayoría de todo eso en el ordenador que comparto con mis hermanas, pero la cosa esta de que de esta corrección ya llevaba hasta como el capitulo 7, ahora estoy nuevamente en el tres…

Para que vean que tengo demasiada mala suerte, aunque eso si, no puedo evitar estar terriblemente agradecida, de que mi nueva historia de Harry Potter haya quedado respaldada, así que si o si estará arriba para el año nuevo.

Bueno, creo que eso es todo lo que quería decir. Ahora continuare con mi trabajo de corrección.

Necesitaran estos:

"_En cursiva y comillas el dialogo"_

_//En cursiva y en estos cositos, pensamientos//_

_**Parsel en negrita y cursiva.**_

Lo demás es narración.

Besos.

Oro.

"**Ángel de alas oscuras"**

**Capitulo 3: Hades Malfoy **

Draco Malfoy simplemente no sabia que pensar en esta situación, primero estaba el hecho de que el medimago no se parecía para nada a la imagen mental que tan insistentemente le había incrustado en su cabeza su Gryffindor amigo, y después estaba el detalle mas importante de todo, el hecho de que el medimago frente a el acababa de presentarse como Hades Malfoy…el rubio no pudo evitar enarcar una ceja ante esto, ¿Un Malfoy? Si el mismo heredero de la familia no lo conocía, eso solo podía significar que el medimago frente a el pertenecía a una rama alejada y oscura de la familia…una bien alejada y bien oscura…no podía haber otra respuesta…

"_Usted es el joven Draco Malfoy ¿No es así?" – _fue lo primero que dijo tras presentarse.

"_Si, así es" – _le respondió el adolescente con voz algo cortante.

"_Lucius mencionó que necesitaba un medico… pero veo que no tiene nada malo" _- la voz del medimago sonó serena y varonil…

"_No, no es para mi" – _comenzó explicar el joven rubio con una sonrisa de medio lado – _"…Es un amigo que se encuentra escaleras arriba, subamos"_ - le respondió con voz mas calmada indicándole las escaleras hacia los pisos superiores.

Ambos magos subieron las ya mencionadas escaleras con paso tranquilo, una vez en el piso correspondiente tuvieron que caminar solo unos pocos minutos hasta llegar frente a la puerta de la habitación del chico dorado, puerta vigilada por el cuadro de un león, Draco sonrió ante esto y tras decir la contraseña entró en la recamara, el medimago siguiéndolo de cerca…

"_Es el…" – _indicó el rubio, esta vez dejando notar la preocupación en su voz – _"No se lo que tiene" - _Harry se encontraba sentado en la cama, mirando atentamente a los recién llegados, a la espera de la típica reacción…

"_Pero si es…" – _comenzó a decir el medimago con la voz cargada de sorpresa.

"_Si, si…Harry Potter"_ - respondió el propio Harry con la voz cansada.

Draco notó que su amigo no llevaba puestos sus lentes, por lo cual lo mas probable es que con suerte pudiera ver las siluetas de los dos frente a el. Tomando en cuenta esto Draco se acercó a la cama y tomando los lentes de su amigo de la mesita de noche se los entregó…

"_Harry"_ - comenzó a decir el rubio una vez que ojiverde se hubiese colocado los lente - _"él es el medimago Hades Malfoy"_

"_¿¡Malfoy!?"_ – Harry clavó sus ojos verdes en el mago frente a el, el cual le sonreía con cierta calma.

"_No me preguntes a mi, no tengo la mas remota idea" _– le soltó su rubio amigo en un susurro

"_¿Es seguro_?"

"_Yo creo que si"_

"_Eso no me ayuda mucho" – _el chico Gryffindor no pudo evitar sonreír nerviosamente ante la situación.

Tras la pequeña conversación entre los dos amigos, el medimago se acercó a la cama, tras sentarse en el borde de esta, comenzó con la revisión del joven enfermo, Draco se alejo unos cuantos pasos, para darles cierta privacidad, pero no salio de la recamara ni por un segundo, había preferido quedarse y vigilar al medimago y a Harry…

Cuando finalmente terminó, luego de casi una hora de revisión, el medimago no pudo evitar clavar sus ojos en las orbes esmeraldas de su actual paciente, el cual devolvió el gesto, intentando descifrar de que color eran los ojos el mayor…Para sorpresa de Harry, por un segundo creyó ver un peculiar brillo rojo en los ojos del medimago…quizás su cabeza afiebrada ya le estaba jugando malas pasadas…

"_Bueno…ya terminamos"_ - Hades se colocó de pie con cuidado, Draco se acerco a la cama a la espera de que el medimago pudiera decirle algo respecto al estado de su amigo.

"_¿Y que tiene?" – _inquirió con voz preocupada.

"_Bueno aparte de un claro resfriado, falta la comida y un aburrimiento evidente…" – _enumeró como quien no quiere la cosa clavando sus ojos en los plateados del rubio – _"Su magia se desequilibro, lo cual es normal entre los magos de la edad de ustedes" – _dijo con voz calma – _"Aunque a mi parecer el joven Potter presenta un nivel de magia bastante superior en comparación a otros con su misma edad…" – _se detuvo un segundo – _"Todo eso sumado a su actual estado físico, el cual es bastante débil le provoco una recaída…" - _finalizó

"_Entiendo" – _murmuró Draco.

"_Lo mejor es que tome un poco aire de vez en cuando una vez que la fiebre acabe…con respecto a eso ultimo, le dejare unas pociones que le servirán para recuperarse del resfriado"_

"_¿Cuando estará bien?"_ - interrogó el rubio.

"_Si sigue las instrucciones al pie de la letra, estará bien antes de tres días mas o menos"_

"_¡Que bien!"_ - exclamó el rubio mirando a Harry el cual ahora miraba al medico - _"¿Harry?" – _interrogó el joven heredero Malfoy.

"_Bueno si eso es todo me retiro"_ - el joven Slytherin se acercó al de ojos esmeraldas, notando que este se había quedado callado sin dejar de mirar al medimago, el cual ahora se acercaba a la puerta de la recamara para retirarse…

"_Señor Malfoy, espero que no sea mucho pedir pero ¿Podría quedarse?" – _interrogó Draco una vez que se encontraba de pie junto a su amigo de ojos verdes – _"Como Harry es alguien especial e inestable, tal como usted mismo acaba de corroborar, si se queda podría ayudar en caso de que tuviera otra recaída."_ - explicó el rubio con voz tranquila.

Draco notó como su amigo de cabello negro abría la boca para protestar ante esta propuesta, pero de sus labios no salio absolutamente nada…el medimago sonrió ante toda la situación.

"_Esta bien" – _respondió el mayor después de meditar la propuesta durante unos segundos – _"Si es por la salud de mi paciente…no habrá problemas"_

Hades Malfoy se acercó a donde se encontraba Draco, este entendiendo a lo que iba se alejo de la cama de Harry y se puso a conversar con el medimago sobre el lugar en donde dormiría y todo eso…Fue en ese momento que el rubio al estar cerca del mago mayor que notó algo oculto entre el hombro y el cabello de este….

"_¡Una serpiente!" _– exclamó Draco una vez que reconoció la serpentina forma que descansaba como quien no quiere la cosa en el cuello del mayor.

"_¿¡Que!?" – _preguntó Harry enarcando una ceja, clavando sus ojos en su rubio amigo.

"_¡Oh! Lo siento si te sorprendió…" – _se disculpó el medimago de inmediato – _"Ella es Nagi…" – _presentó a la serpiente mientras le acariciaba la cabeza con uno de sus blancos dedos – _"Espero que no les moleste su presencia"_

La serpiente era pequeña, completamente de color negro y en su cabeza se veían relucir un par de ojos color verde, Harry no alcanzaba a verla, pero Draco si, y el rubio podía decir con total seguridad de que era una serpiente realmente hermosa…

"_¿Puede controlarla?"_ - preguntó el enfermo, logrando tener la atención del medimago, el cual se acercó unos pasos al joven Gryffindor.

"_Si…puedo hablar con ella" – _le dijo con una sonrisa en los labios.

"_¿¡Usted habla parsel!?" - _preguntaron ambos jóvenes al unísono.

"_Si"_ - respondió Hades con total simplicidad

"_En el mundo existen muy pocas personas con esa habilidad tan especial"_ - comentó Harry agachando un segundo la cabeza, al pensar que el podía hablar con las serpientes le recordaba que Voldemort también, y el pensar en ese asesino no le hacia sentir mejor…

"_Cierto"_ - Hades se quitó la serpiente del cuello y se la acercó a Harry… - _"Escuche por ahí que usted Joven Potter, puede hablar con ellas…" -_ el ojiverde movió la cabeza en asentimiento –_** "Nagi saluda al joven Potter" – **_dijo el mayor entre suaves siseos que hicieron temblar al adolescente levemente.

"_**Mucho gusto en conocerlo"**_** - **siseó la serpiente a modo de saludo, ante esto, Harry no pudo evitar sonreír

"_**El placer es mío"**_

Draco estaba estupefacto…la situación en si había pasado de misteriosa, a extraña en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, primero este medimago con su mismo apellido, y ahora el hecho de que el mismo medimago tenia la peculiar habilidad de hablar con las serpientes…esto era demasiado raro como para que el pobre rubio pudiera comprenderlo o asimilarlo del todo…

"_Esta serpiente lleva muchos años a mi lado" – _explicó el adulto mientras acariciaba la cabeza de la serpiente con cuidado.

"_Es bonita"_ - dijo Harry, resistiendo la tentación de acariciarla también.

"_Bueno joven Potter, lo mejor que necesita es reposo y tomar las pociones que le deje, Joven Malfoy si fuera tan amable de indicarme mi habitación"_

Tras ese breve y extraño intercambio de palabras, Draco decidio que era momento de mostrarle al medimago en donde podría pasar la noche, así que ambos, Hades y Draco Malfoy, se retiraron de la recamara dejando al joven Potter nuevamente solo, pensando en lo que acababa de suceder, y con solo una persona en su cabeza…

"_Hades Malfoy"_

* * *

Draco llevó al Dr. Malfoy a una habitación cercana, la cual había sido habilitada hace unos momentos atrás por los elfos domésticos…

La recamara en si era amplia y estaba finamente decorada, la cama era de dos plazas con doseles, a cada lado de esta unas pequeñas mesitas de noche, cerca de una ventana un escritorio de caoba, una chimenea y cerca de esta dos sillones…

Es aquí que Draco toma la decisión de que es hora de hacerle algunas preguntas al medimago, obviamente esperando que este estuviera dispuesto a responderlas del todo…

"_Señor Malfoy…" – _fue lo primero que dijo una vez que cerró la puerta a su espalda – _"Disculpe mi impertinencia, pero ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta?" - _ Draco se sentó en uno de los sillones antes mencionados.

"_Por supuesto" – _le respondió el mago mayor, sentándose en otro de los sillones, frente al joven rubio, a la espera de lo que sea que quisiera preguntarle…

"_¿Como es que usted lleva el apellido Malfoy?" – _preguntó el joven rubio sin preámbulo alguno, clavando sus ojos color plata en el mayor…

"_Esa es una laga historia" – _fue la escueta respuesta del medimago…

"_Por favor"_

"_Digamos simplemente que soy un pariente lejano" – _completó, con una sonrisa de medio lado.

"_¿Lejano?"_

"_Si" – _ante esa simple respuesta, Draco supo que el medimago no iba a indagar mas en ese aspecto – _"¿Alguna otra pregunta?"_

"_No, ninguna" – _el joven rubio se puso de pie con la gracia que caracteriza a todos los Malfoy – _"Muchas gracias por su tiempo"_

"_No hay de que, para mi es un honor atender al niño-que-vivió" – _le respondió el mayor poniéndose de pie también.

"_Entiendo… mejor lo dejo…"_

Tras esas ultimas palabras, Draco salio de la habitación con paso tranquilo, con la cabeza centrada en una sola cosa, luego de esto tendría una muy seria conversación con su padre, y mas vale que este tuviera algunas respuestas…

Una vez que el joven heredero Malfoy hubiese desaparecido tras la puerta, Hades había quedado completamente solo en la habitación…ahora en completa soledad decidió relajarse un poco, se quitó los lentes, los cuales dejo sobre el escritorio…sus ojos chispearon de color rojo sangre mientras se acariciaba el cabello con cierto cansancio…

"_**¿Que haremos ahora my Lord?"**_ - interrogó la serpiente negra, la cual se encontraba en el sillón que el medimago ahora Dark Lord había ocupado solo unos momentos antes…

"_**Seguir con el plan" – **_fue la respuesta del mago – _**"El Joven Potter esta enfermo, pero como le dije al Joven Malfoy, dentro de dos o 3 días estará en perfectas condiciones" – **_se cruzó de brazos – _**"La Orden del Fénix se encuentra fuera del castillo, demasiado ocupada con los mortifagos…eso me da tiempo sufriente…"**_

"_**Pero, estoy preocupada" – **_se detuvo un segundo, clavando sus serpentinos ojos en el mago – _**"¿Y si algo sale mal?, recuerda que estamos en territorio enemigo"**_

"_**Eso lo se perfectamente" – **_le respondió el con voz seria – _**"Además te tengo a ti para recordármelo a cada instante, pero vale la pena el riesgo"**_

"_**¿Lo dices por el Joven Potter?" – **_inquirió ella con un peculiar tono en su voz, el Lord enarcó una ceja…

"_**Por el y por la maldita profecía" – **_dijo ignorando el tono en el cual había hecho la pregunta – _**"Continuo sin creer en lo que esta dice, además la maldita profecía esta incompleta" – **_soltó esto ultimo con un claro tono de enfado…

"_**¿Esta incompleta?" – **_interrogó la serpiente

"_**Si" – **_dijo mientras se sentaba en el borde la cama…

"_**Tom, sigo sin creer que esto sea una buena idea, pueden descubrirte" – **_la voz de la serpientes había sonado cargada de preocupación.

"_**No lo harán" – **_le respondió él con total seguridad – _**"Podría pasearme frente a Dumbledore y el viejo no me reconocería" – **_sonrió ante sus propias palabras – _**"Uno, por tener esta nueva apariencia, y dos, por la identidad nueva que tengo gracias a uno de mis ángeles de la muerte, Lucius"**_

"_**Pero el apellido…" – **_intentó reprochar ella.

"_**Eso es lo mejor de todo" – **_le interrumpió – _**"Nadie en el mundo aparte de un destacado integrante de la familia como Lucius puede conocerla por completo…" – **_explicó sin borrar su sonrisa – _**"En realidad eso sucede con todas las grandes familias…Malfoy, Snape, Riddle…"**_

"_**Por ello el apellido, entiendo…" – **_guardo silencio un segundo – _**"Pero ¿Porque Malfoy?"**_

"_**Porque era el único ángel de la muerte que estaba cerca… además existe historia entre la familia Malfoy y la mía"**_

"_**Entiendo… ¿Que harás ahora con el joven Potter?" – **_Interrogó la serpiente cambiando de tema.

"_**Tu lo mantendrás vigilado" – **_le respondió como quien no quiere la cosa – _**"Esa será tu tarea Nagini"**_

"_**¿¡Pero porque yo!?" – **_La serpiente se deslizo hasta estar junto al Lord, su voz había sonado alarmada.

"_**Porque eres la mortífaga mas fiel que tengo cerca"**_

"_**No soy una mortífaga, soy una serpiente…" – **_le respondió ella como si el mago hubiese olvidado ese detalle.

"_**Nagini, entre tu y yo, tu sabes que yo se perfectamente que eres humana" – **_dijo él clavando sus ojos rojos en la serpiente a sus pies.

"_**Cállate" **_- dijo la serpiente en tono de reproche

"_**También se que perteneces a la familia Snape"**_

"_**Ya entendí" – **_la serpiente soltó algo semejante a un suspiro resignado – _**"Pero ¿Desde cuando lo sabes?" – **_interrogó curiosa

"_**Desde que llegaste a mi"**_

"_**¡Pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo!" – **_exclamó ella incrédula.

"_**Si"**_

"_**Y ¿Porque nunca me lo dijiste?"**_

"_**Porque esperaba el momento oportuno para hacerlo"**_

La serpiente no teniendo más razones para seguir ocultando la verdad, se transformó, rebelando de esta manera la figura de una mujer de estatura media, con unos 28 años aproximadamente, el cabello largo negro, la piel blanca y los ojos verdes…vestía completamente de negro…

"_¿Esta enfadado conmigo My Lord?" – _inquirió ella con la mirada oculta tras unos mechones de su cabello.

"_No"_

"_¿Porque?" – _volvió a preguntar, esta vez mirando al que había sido su amo durante muchos años.

"_Porque tu, a lo largo de estos años has sido la única persona o criatura que yo podría considerar mi amiga, has estado siempre a mi lado" – _le respondió el mago con una sonrisa leve en sus labios

"_¿Me consideras tu amiga?" – _preguntó ella con una sonrisa de medio lado.

"_En realidad, la única"_

"_Es un honor para mi"_

Ambos sonrieron con sinceridad, ya saldada esa cuenta con la verdad, era ya momento de comenzar con la segunda parte del plan, la primera ya estaba completada, Lord Voldemort estaba dentro del castillo de Hogwarts…

* * *

Las pociones fueron administradas en Harry siguiendo las instrucciones del Dr. Malfoy, gracias a ello el joven de ojos esmeraldas se había recuperado rápidamente, tan solo en dos días…

"_¿Como te sientes Harry?" - _interrogó Draco la mañana del tercer día, para asegurarse que su amigo no hubiese tenido ninguna clase de recaída…

"_Bastante bien" – _fue la sincera respuesta del ojiverde.

Harry ya se encontraba al fin fuera de la cama, sentado en el borde de la inmensa ventana, estaba completamente vestido de negro, pantalones negros y una polera de manga corta del mismo color…lo único que destacaba con algo de color era un kanji japonés de color rojo en su pecho…

"_¿Que significa el símbolo en tu polera?" – _interrogó el rubio mientras se acercaba al pelinegro y se sentaba frente a el en el mismo umbral de la ventana, tomando en cuenta el tamaño de la mencionada ventana, ambos adolescente cabían allí sin problema alguno.

"_Significa valor" – _le respondió el chico dorado con una sonrisa de medio lado, sabiendo que es lo que provocarían sus palabras en el rubio.

"_Típico Gryffindor"_

"_Cállate dragoncito" – _le regañó Harry aguantándose la risa.

"_No me llames dragoncito"_

"_Esta bien dragoncito"_

De repente se pudo escuchar de que alguien llamaba a la puerta de la recamara, ambos jóvenes intercambiaron unas miradas antes de tomar una decisión…

"_¡Pase!"_ - exclamó Harry sin realmente desear ponerse se pie para abrir la dichosa puerta, la cual se abrió con lentitud y cautela.

"_Permiso"_ - Era Hades Malfoy, el cual venia con su serpiente al hombro.

"_Buenos días"_ - saludaron ambos jóvenes una vez que este cerró la puerta a su espalda.

"_Buenos días"_ - respondió el adulto con una delgada sonrisa en sus labios - _"Veo que hoy esta mejor Joven Potter" – _dijo mientras le daba una rápida inspección con la mirada.

"_Si" – _respondió el ojiverde algo nervioso.

"_Eso es excelente" – _soltó el mayor con sinceridad – _"Bueno, solo venia a comprobar su estado, pero como veo que esta bien, me retiro…"_ - El medico se dirigió a la puerta, cuando la voz de Harry le detuvo en sus pasos…

"_Espere Dr. Malfoy"_

"_¿Si?"_ - preguntó el mayor volteándose un poco para poder ver al ojiverde, el cual se había puesto de pie.

"_Muchas gracias por todo"_

"_No hay de que" - _dijo sonriéndole de medio lado – _"Ahora me retiro a mi habitación, por si me necesitan estaré allí"_

Y tras esas ultimas palabras el medimago se encamino a la puerta, para luego salir de la recamara con pasos tranquilos…

_//Ahora solo me queda esperar a Nagini, veamos si logra sacar algo de información importante de esos dos//_

El Lord una vez en su recamara, se recostó en la cómoda cama a esperar a su fiel amiga y mortifaga…

Mientras tanto en la habitación del chico dorado de ojos verdes, los dos jóvenes conversaban tranquilamente, el dueño de la recamara estaba sentado en el borde de la cama, mientras que su amigo le miraba sentado en una silla cercana…

"_Harry, mañana es tu cumpleaños ¿Qué piensas hacer?" – _inquirió el rubio con una sonrisa de medio lado.

"_¿¡Yo!?...nada… ¿Que mas quieres que haga?" – _fue la respuesta del ojiverde, el cual se recostó en la cama, mirando el techo, Draco enarco una ceja…

"_No se, podríamos salir" – _opinó el heredero Malfoy como quien no quiere la cosa…

"_¿¡Salir!?" – _exclamó sentándose bruscamente en la cama – _"¿¡Acaso estas loco!? Si Dumbledore se entera nos mataría, además no hay nadie de la orden para acompañarnos" – _comenzó a decir Harry tratando de ocultar su verdaderas intenciones, realmente deseaba salir, pero…

"_Desde cuando sigues las reglas, Sr. Gryffindor valientemente rebelde, que yo sepa nunca antes necesitaste del permiso de alguien para hacer lo que quisieras" – _Draco realmente tenia un punto allí, ¿Desde cuanto seguía las reglas al pie de la letra?

"_Es que no lo se realmente"_ - dijo con voz medio convencida, el rubio sonrió de medio lado ante esto…

"_Salgamos" – _le dijo, casi como un apequeña suplica – _"Además ¿Quien lo sabrá? Tu mismo lo dijiste, no hay nadie de la orden como para delatarnos" – _el rubio tenia razón en eso también, por lejos Harry no tenia algo que realmente lo aferrara a su idea de ser responsable…

"_Esta bien…" – _soltó finalmente – _"Pero por lo menos déjame intentar localizar a Remus, quiero pasar mi cumpleaños con el"_

"_De acuerdo, pero si no llega para mañana temprano, nos vamos de paseo solos con el Dr. Malfoy" – _respondió el rubio cruzándose de brazos, a la espera de la reacción de su pelinegro amigo…

"_¿¡Y porque lo incluyes a el!?"_

"_Porque el es un adulto y tu querías que alguien mas nos acompañara" – _Harry achicó la mirada, al rubia parecía no escapársele nada…

"_Pero…" – _intentó decir el ojiverde…

"_Nada de peros, mejor ve a hacer lo que dijiste que harías, localiza al lobo, yo estaré en mi recamara, debo contactar a mi padre…"_

Sin que Harry pudiera decir algo mas en contra del dichoso plan de su rubio amigo, Draco se había puesto de pie y salido como alma que lleva el diablo por la puerta de la recamara, Harry se recostó de espalda en la cama nuevamente, meditando todo lo que acababa de decir su amigo…

"_¡Genial!"_ - fue lo único que pudo decir con la voz cargada de ironía…

Luego de meditarlo un poco, decidió seguir el consejo de Draco y del medico y salir de la recamara, así que se dirigió a los jardines del castillo con paso tranquilo, una vez en los jardines se sentó cerca de la orilla del lago a descansar un poco y a admirar el paisaje, el sol en el cielo resplandecía iluminando todo a su paso, el joven de ojos esmeraldas se recostó boca arriba en el césped, miraba la s nubes moverse en el inmenso cielo…

Tan tranquilo llegó a sentirse, que sin poder evitarlo cayó profundamente dormido, al hacerlo en su cabeza un extraño sueño se comenzó llevar a cabo, se encontraba Harry en medio de una inmersa oscuridad, completamente solo, no podía ver nada aparte de si mismo, tragó saliva algo nervioso, todo este paisaje no le gustaba para nada, de hecho le estaba trayendo un mal presentimiento…De repente escuchó una voz…

"_Hola Harry"_

El mencionado buscó en aquella oscuridad al dueño de la voz, hasta que de repente, frente a el apareció la silueta de un hombre completamente oculto por su capa…A pesar de esto Harry sabia perfectamente de quien se trataba, había reconocido la voz y con ello se había dado cuenta de que esto no era un sueño…

"_Voldemort"_

El mencionado Lord, o por lo menos su imagen mental, se encontraba de pie frente al ojiverde, oculto en la oscuridad y su capa…Esta conversación se estaba llevando a cabo gracias a la conexión que existía entre ambos individuos…una conexión indestructible, y que se estaba convirtiendo en algo completamente molesto para Harry…

"_¿¡Que quieres!?"_ - exclamó Harry sin poder aguantar todo esto, la sola idea de tener a Voldemort dentro de su cabeza le desagradaba hasta puntos inimaginables…

"_Nada, tan solo quería ver como te trataba el destino" – _le respondió el Lord con voz suave…

"_Como si te importara"_

"_A mi me interesa todo lo que este incluido en mis futuros proyectos"_

"_¡¡Yo nunca te ayudare!!"_

"_No te preocupes por eso, además todo toma tiempo, nos veremos pronto Harry" _

Apenas la voz del Lord se apagó, la conexión se cerro y Harry despertó…le dolía un poco al cabeza, pero no era nada grave, lo cual por supuesto fue un hecho extraño, normalmente después de una conversación con el Lord el dolor de su cicatriz se vuelve insoportable, peor ahora….simplemente sentía una minima molestia…

Sacudiendo un poco la cabeza para dejar cualquier otra cosa de lado, Harry tomó la decisión de que lo mejor por ahora era entrar nuevamente al castillo y mandarle la dichosa carta a Remus, implorándole para que viniera a pasar su cumpleaños con el…de esta manera de se encaminó a la lechuzeria, lugar en donde descansaba Hedwig…

Tras subir varias escaleras con paso tranquilo, llegó al mencionado lugar, una vez allí sacó un pedazo de pergamino de su bolsillo y escribió un pequeño mensaje, una vez satisfecho con lo que había escrito lo amarró en la pata de su blanca lechuza…

"_Por favor, encuéntralo"_ – le dijo con voz suave tras darle una suave caricia, la lechuza le pico el dedo en asentimiento.

* * *

Mas o menos a la media noche del día antes del cumpleaños numero 16 del chico dorado, Hedwig regreso con la respuesta del licántropo…Harry medio somnoliento abrió la carta lo mas rápido que sus sentidos adormilados le permitieron…

"**Harry:**

**Por supuesto que te acompañare, es tu cumpleaños Sirius hubiera querido estar a tu lado en un momento tan especial como este.**

**Nos vemos mañana**

**R. Lupin."**

Una sonrisa hermosamente sincera se dibujó en los labios de Harry…

Mientras, en el cuarto del Lord, este aun se encontraba completamente despierto, conversando con Nagini todo lo que esta había escuchado durante el día, al estar con los dos jóvenes… La serpiente se encontraba en su forma humana…

"_Mmmmm…una salida, esto podría servirme para acercarme mas al joven Potter" – _comentó Tom mientras se cruzaba de brazos, caminando de un lado a otro en la habitación, Nagini estaba sentada en uno de los sillones de la recamara, viéndolo yendo y viniendo.

"_Oye Tom" – _dijo ella llamando la atención del Lord – _"Es solo mi idea o cada vez te noto mas interesado en Potter que en al profecía que nos trajo aquí" – _comentó ella como quien no quiere la cosa, a la espera de cómo reaccionaria el Señor de las Tinieblas…

"_Por supuesto que no, es solo tu imaginación" – _le respondió el de manera cortante, para luego retomar su vaivén de ir y venir…

"_Ah… esta bien, solo estoy alucinando" - _dijo la mujer con tono irónico mientras enarcaba una ceja.

"_¿A que viene ese tono?" – _inquirió el, deteniéndose para mirar a su amiga.

"_A nada"_

"_Mañana le daré al joven Potter un regalo de cumpleaños que nunca olvidara…" - _ murmuró el Lord olvidando por un segundo a su amiga y su comentario.

"_¿Un beso?" – _inquirió la mujer con un dejo de diversión en la voz, el Lord clavó sus ojos rojos en ella.

"_¿¡QUE!?"_

"_Nada" – _levantó los hombros haciéndose la desentendida.

"_Siento que te estas burlando de mi Nagini" – _comentó el mientras encogía la mirada, sin dejar de ver a su amiga serpiente.

"_Para nada" – _le respondió ella con simplicidad…

"_Ese tono lo afirma"_

* * *

A la mañana siguiente el primero en levantarse fue Harry, el cual de inmediato notó la presencia de alguien mas en su recamara…tomando sus lentes rápidamente de la mesita de noche pudo de esta forma distinguir a la persona que estaba de pie cerca de la puerta, casi como esperando que el adolescente le diera permiso para entrar…

"_¡¡Remus!!"_ - Harry salió de la cama y saltó a abrazar al lupino en tiempo record - _"¡Que bueno que viniste!"_

"_No podía perdérmelo…" – _le respondió el hombre lobo abrazándole de vuelta… - _"Feliz cumpleaños Harry..."_

Una vez que se separaron, el mago de cabello rubio le extendió una caja envuelta en papel de regalo, los ojos verde esmeralda de Harry brillaban hermosamente llenos de felicidad…

"_Gracias"_

Con mucho cuidado el pelinegro abrió el regalo que le extendía el lupino, dentro de esta caja había un medallón de oro, el cual llevaba grabado un extraño escudo en el centro…Harry achico la mirada atentamente, mirando el escudo con cuidado…

"_Este collar pertenecía a al familia de James, era responsabilidad de Sirius entregártelo pero sucedió eso, así por ello me toca a mi dártelo…"_

"_Muchas gracia Remus"_ - el ojiverde abrazó al adulto con ternura…

"_Eres lo único que me quedas Harry, lo único que me recuerda a todos, a Lily, a James…a Sirius…no permitiré que nada te suceda…"_

Fue en ese momento que la puerta se abrió, era Draco…Remus casi se desmaya de la impresión de ver al hijo de Lucius Malfoy, mortifago reconocido en la habitación de Harry…

Luego de una pequeña aclaración de parte de Harry a Remus, referente a la nueva amistad que habían entablado ambos jóvenes, el joven Malfoy pudo al fin entregarle con una sonrisa en el rostro, su regalo a Harry…

El ojiverde sin poder aguantar la emoción que sentía, tomó el regalo entre sus manos y lo abrió de inmediato, el regalo de Draco era una cámara instantánea mágica…

"_Pensé que te gustaría" - _fue lo único que dijo el rubio sin borrar su sonrisa.

"_Gracias Draco" – _Harry paso la mirada de su regalo al rubio, para luego simplemente sonreírle a este ultimo.

"_Bueno chicos, y ¿Vamos a salir?"_ - preguntó una voz desde la puerta abierta de la habitación…

Allí, de pie en el umbral de la puerta de la recamara de Harry, se encontraba Hades Malfoy (Tom Riddle alias Lord Voldemort)...el cual les miraba con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro...

"_Remus te presento, él es el Dr. Hades Malfoy aquel que se encargo de mi cuando estuve enfermo…" – _dijo el ojiverde mirando a su ex profesor – _"Doctor él es Remus Lupin, amigo de mi padre" – _terminó de presentar el adolescente.

"_Mucho gusto"_ - Dijo Remus alargando su mano al otro mago.

"_El gusto es mío"_ - el medimago estrechó la mano que el licántropo le había extendido.

"_Le agradezco haber atendido a Harry" – _agradeció sinceramente el mago de cabello claro.

"_No se preocupe…después de todo, es mi trabajo" – _antes de que los dos adultos pudieran decir algo mas al respecto, Harry sujeto el brazo del licántropo, ganándose toda la atención de este…

"_Bueno, vámonos ya"_ - exclamó Harry alegre, por primera vez en su vida la pasaría bien el día de su cumpleaños…

Así que tras esas ultimas palabras, los cuatro magos partieron rumbo al lugar elegido por el heredero Malfoy…un centro comercial mágico…Ya que según el joven rubio era hora de que Harry tuviera un cambio de imagen al mas puro estilo Slytherin, Remus había medio apoyado esta idea, estando de acuerdo con Draco en el hecho de que la ropa que Harry vestía estaba algo vieja…

Gracias a esa genial idea de parte del heredero Malfoy, los cuatro magos se pasaron tosa la tarde de tienda en tienda, viendo, comprando y riendo…Para el final del día los cuatro magos se encontraban en una heladería disfrutando de un merecido postre y descanso…realmente habían recorrido todo el lugar en busca de algo que saciara los gusto de Draco y de Harry…

"_Voy y vuelvo debo comprar algo que casi olvido"_ - dijo Remus de repente poniéndose de pie y desapareciendo entre la gente…

A los minutos después Draco de levantó diciendo que necesitaba ir al baño…quedándose de esta manera Harry solo con el medimago…

"_Yo no te he entregado tu regalo" – _dijo de repente el adulto.

Hades ante la atenta mirada del adolescente sacó de uno de los bolsillos de su túnica una pequeña cajita, la cual extendió al joven Potter con un gesto bien calculado, el ojiverde contempló la caja durante unos segundos antes de tomarla entre sus manos y abrirla con sumo cuidado…

"_Un anillo" – _dijo con la voz cargada de algo extraño…

"_Pensé que te gustaría, me dijeron que es un amuleto de buena suerte…"_

Era un bellísimo anillo de plata, tenia dibujos de serpientes y otros extraños símbolos alrededor…Harry no podía apartar sus ojos de la preciosa joya…

"_Es hermoso" – _dijo finalmente mirando al mayor – _"Gracias"_

"_No tienes que agradecerlo"_

Sin poder resistir el ver la tierna sonrisa del menor, se inclino un poco sobre la mesa, con una de sus blancas manos sujetó el mentón del ojiverde acercando su rostro al otro, y para sorpresa de ambos le besó queda y dulcemente…

**Fin capitulo 03.**

* * *

Lady Orochi:

Espero que les guste este capi. Siguiendo el consejo de una amiga (Lyuni) hice este capitulo mas largo que los otros, por favor sigan mandándome R&R así, si ustedes continúan mandando yo continuo actualizando…

Hasta el Próximo capitulo (que espero sea pronto)

**[19-12-2009] Nota de la autora: **¡Hola por aquí otra vez! Solo pasaba a decir que realmente me demoré en corregir este capitulo, pero es que he estado algo ocupada en ponerme al tanto con todas las personas que no había podido ver durante el año jejejeje…

Ojala termine de corregir por lo menos los primeros diez capitulo de "Ángel es de alas oscuras" para así subirlos todos juntos jejeje…

Bueno eso…

Besos.

Oro.


	4. Chapter 4

Ángel de alas oscuras

Pareja : slash Tom / Harry

Warning: contendrá mas adelante escenas un poco subidas de tono, homo fóbicos fuera de aquí!

Disclaimer: los personajes de esta conocida saga no me pertenecen ( porque si así fuera ya habría mucho slash)

Esta historia tiene lugar en el séptimo curso, pensemos que nunca ha sucedido lo del sexto libro…

"" dialogo

/ Pensamientos

Flash back

parsel

Muchas gracias a todo los que me han dejado comentarios y a los que em apoyan para continuar escribiendo, es bueno saber que alguien le gusta lo que escribes…

Gracias en especial a Lyuni…

A Noir, Bellatrix, reiko, Misuke, Paula, Ashley y Silvis…

Continúen leyendo…

Capitulo cuatro: Anillos del destino

Harry abrió sus ojos en sorpresa al sentir aquellos labios contra los suyos, realmente el beso era calido, tierno…El joven ojiverde no pudo más que dejarse llevar por el adulto, y cerró sus ojos correspondiendo…Justo en el instante que se separaron llegaron Remus y Draco, los cuales no notaron nada raro…eso si el sonrojo en el rostro del joven Potter era mas que evidente…

"Harry estas bien?" pregunto Remus

"S…si…es…que" el joven de ojos verdes tartamudeaba

"Es solo que le entregué su regalo y al parecer se sorprendió un poco, eso es todo" respondió Hades tomando un poco de su café

"Y que te dio?" pregunto Draco, a lo que Harry le enseño el anillo que llevaba ahora puesto en el dedo del corazón de su mano derecha.

"Es hermoso"

"Se le llama anillo de la serpiente" Dijo Remus de repente al contemplar fijamente la sortija

"Lo conoces?" Pregunto Hades al otro adulto

"Por lo que se, la leyenda dice que el propio destino forjo esa sortija, y que junto a esta hizo otra, creando dos sortijas gemelas…"

" Gemelas?" inquirió el joven Dragón

"Si, son dos, estas joyas sirven para unir la magia de dos individuos y para establecer un escudo de protección"

"Si" respondió Hades

El silencio envolvió al os cuatro magos…

"Mejor volvemos al castillo" Dijo Remus para todos, cuando se pusieron de pie el rubio adulto le susurro a Harry "hace poco recibí noticias de la orden, vuelve dentro de poco quizás hoy"

"Esta bien"

Así fue como todos regresaron a Hogwarts, llegando al castillo cada uno se preocupo de sus cosas y se partieron a sus respectivas recamaras…

Harry se recostó boca arriba en su cama, miraba el techo absorto en los recuerdos de aquel beso, al recordarlo inmediatamente un sonrojo cubrió todo su rostro, llevo su mano derecha a sus labios y los acaricio, como si aun pudiera sentir los labios del Dr. Malfoy…se concentro tanto que al momento de cerrar sus ojos esmeraldas, se quedo profundamente dormido, y como siempre lo inevitable sucedió, la conexión con el Lord Oscuro de abrió de inmediato por mas que Harry quisiera evitarlo…

Esta vez el ambiente era diferente, no estaba rodeado de oscuridad vacía, ahora estaba en un enorme salón todo arruinado, deteriorado por los años y oscuro, solo la luz de la luna lo iluminaba…En el fondo de este salón de encontraba un trono, sentado en este Harry pudo reconocer a Voldemort, pero como la vez anterior no podía verlo claramente por culpa de a capa y de la oscuridad reinante…

"Buenas Noches Joven Potter, nos vemos nuevamente"

"Como si yo deseara esto"

"Vamos Harry, tu y yo sabemos que todo esto es inevitable"

Harry comenzó a acercarse con la completa intención de atacar al Lord, camino poco a poco llegando a estar a estados 2 metros del trono en donde su Némesis se encontraba , en medio de donde debería estar el rostro, solo veía la silueta de este y un par de ojos rojos brillando con malicia…Continuo acercándose, sin previo aviso el Lord Oscuro saco su varita, con la cual apunto a Harry…

"No creas que por estar dentro de este sueño no puedo dañarte o inclusive matarte…así que hazme el favor de no hacer nada estúpido" Susurro el Lord casi en un siseo

En el momento que esas palabras salían de la boca de Voldemort Harry se percato de un extraño brillo en uno de los dedos de su Némesis, llevaba un anillo

"Eso" susurro para si el ojiverde

"Al parecer ya te percataste del anillo…"

"Eso no es posible"

"Harry, Harry para mi todo es posible…tu sabes o por lo menos presientes que las cosas se pondrán feas y no creas ingenuamente que por una estupida profecía nueva todo cambiara, eso puedo asegurártelo…"

"Como sabes de la profecía nueva?"

"Vamos Harry, te pensé mas inteligente…yo soy el Gran Lord Voldemort, yo siempre lo se todo…"

"……." Harry estaba impactado, ahora no era el único que sabia de la existencia de aquella profecía…esto era el problema

" Yo que tu tendría cuidado de con quien te rodeas"

Voldemort se puso de pie sin previo aviso ante los ojos del joven Potter, este lo vio atentamente como se acercaba poco a poco..el no tenia previsto lo que sucedería a continuación, ni en un millón de años podría haberse imaginado esta situación que era por completo bizarra…Se percato de esto cuando sintió los fuertes brazos del Lord sujetarlo por la cintura y aprisionarlo contra su cuerpo, luego sintió el calido aliento en su oído, fue allí que se dio cuenta de su situación que carecía de escapatoria…

" Harry por mas que lo intentes es inevitable, estamos unidos el uno al otro des de el momento en cual intente matarte…preocúpate, pues yo siempre obtengo lo que deseo, y en este caso es tu vida…"

Harry de estremeció en el agarre, por la cercanía del cuerpo del Lord, por las palabras de este, y por el calido aliento que le acariciaba parte del cuello.

"No me toques…suéltame!" dijo de modo imperativo el joven

"Intenta hacer algo"

Voldemort ante la mirada d sorpresa atrapo los labios de Harry con los suyos en un beso brusco, el joven ojiverde se resistió todo lo que su voluntad le permitía…En el instante en que dejo de forcejear, se percato de un pequeño detalle, la piel de Voldemort la cual había imaginado áspera al tacto, era completamente lo opuesto, era suave, tersa y sus labios por mas que lo estuvieran besando con brusquedad se sentían suaves, se sentían calidos…comenzó a dejarse llevar por el Lord…

cuando sintió que la lengua de este buscaba una forma de entra en su boca fue que recupero al poca cordura que ya le quedaba…Lo empujo lo mas fuerte que pudo, pero como su fuerza junto a la del Lord no era nada tan solo logro alejarlo un poco, se sentía avergonzado, profanado, como se atrevía…De repente sintió un extraño dolor en el labio inferior, cuando se llevo la mano a dicho lugar vio que tenía sangre, el maldito de Voldemort le había mordido…

"Delicioso no crees Harry?" dijo el heredero de Slytherin en tono de burla…

"Idiota"

Fue en ese preciso instante que al conexión se cerro, y Harry despertó sobresaltado aun sintiendo la risa del Lord resonarle en los oídos y en la cabeza…

"Maldito Voldemort"

El ojiverde aun sentía los labios del Lord rozando con brusquedad los suyos…de repente sintió un extraño sabor en la boca, al toca sus labios vio sangre

/ QUE ONDA! Ese fue un sueño ¿verdad/

Harry comenzó a dudar seriamente si todo aquello había sido un sueño o la realidad envuelta en un conjuro ilusorio…ambas opciones podrían ser factibles…

Tom donde estabas? Interrogo la serpiente apenas vio entrar a Tom por el umbral de la puerta…

Tan solo revisando mis planes dijo con una sonrisa psicópata dibujada en el rostro..

Tom que hiciste?

Nada Respondió el intentando parecer inocente…

Tom se acerco a la ventana de la recamara a contemplar la brillante silueta del astro lunar, paso su lengua acariciando sus labios, el sabor de la sangre rápidamente se sintió en toda su boca…

/Realmente delicioso /

Al los días después de aquella seudo pesadilla, Harry estaba un tanto desequilibrado, sumado a su sueño con el Lord estaba el hecho de que con cada emoción fuerte sus poderes se desestabilizaban…Todo esto no era nada bueno para la ya frágil salud mental del chico-que-vivió-y-que-se-volverá-loco.

Caminaba todo desganado por los pasillo del castillo esperando no encontrarse con nadie, no tenia ánimos para hablar en estos momento, justamente en el instante que pensaba eso escucho la voz de Remus…el cual le llamaba…

"Harry! Al fin te encuentro llevo rato buscándote…la orden llegara al castillo dentro de unas horas, te aviso porque se que no deseas que esta te interrogue sobre tu estadía aquí"

"Gracias Remus, no se que haría sin ti…" el chico sonrió

"Bueno ahora te acompaño a tu recamara…"

Ambos caminaron de vuelta a la habitación del joven mago…ya allí el licántropo se sentó cerca de la cama, su típico semblante alegre había sido reemplazado por uno de completa seriedad…fijo su vista en la sortija que Harry llevaba puesta…

"Sabes realmente el verdadero significado de esa sortija que llevas?"

"En realidad no…esta es la primera vez que veo una joya como esta"

"Siento haber preguntado eso, es obvio que no la conozcas, en realidad muy pocos realmente saben la historia detrás de ese anillo"

" y tu como sabes todo eso?" interrogo Harry el cual se sentó cerca de Remus, en una silla

"Porque alguien cercano a mi conocía la historia y a sabiendas que tu serias el siguiente se la contó a Sirius y a mi…sabes quien era esa persona a la cual me refiero?"

"Supongo que es mi padre"

"Correcto, Harry tu sabes que eres el heredero de Godric Griffindor, y que anterior a ti tu padre lo fue"

"Si, eso ya lo se…pero que tiene que ver con este anillo"

" En realidad…todo…"

"Porque?"

"Mira Harry…los dos anillo como mencione anteriormente sirven para unir al magia de dos personas, pero realmente también une sus almas, sus corazones y sus destinos…"

"Como es eso?"

"Que inevitablemente los portadores de los anillos terminarán el uno junto al otro"

Ante estas palabras a la cabeza de Harry llego el recuerdo del beso del Lord…ante esto se dio una bofetada mental..

"Continuo, los anillos fueron regalados a dos magos…los cuales supuestamente se los llevaron a la tumba"

"Quienes eran?"

"Aun no lo descubres…Fueron Godric y Salazar…a ellos de les regalo las sortijas del destino"

"ELLOS! DOS! JUNTOS!"

"Si"

/ O SEA QUE ONDA! EL MUNDO SE HA VUELTO LOCO! O QUIZÁS YO LO HICE//

"Además detrás de todo esto existe un secreto que ni siquiera los herederos saben"

"Un secreto?"

"Si, por lo que se quizás tarde o temprano se rebele solo"

"Ojala" murmuro Harry

"Bueno, te dejo una reunión con al orden empezara apenas esta llegue, y por todo el tiempo que ha transcurrido yo creo que ya están aquí, así que me retiro"

" Esta bien"

" Harry, te recomiendo que tengas cuidado, y si llegas a tener algún sueño, visión o algo que involucre al Dark Lord debes avisar a la orden de inmediato y si no puedes por lo menos avísame a mi…¿esta bien?"

"No te preocupes Remus lo haré"

Remus sonrió sintiéndose mas seguro ante tal respuesta, se puso de pie y salio de la habitación dirigiéndose al salón de maestros, lugar en el cual se llevaba a cabo la bendita reunión. Al entrar se percato que realmente estaban todos presentes.

"Remus al fin llegas" dijo Tonks

"Remus" saludo Dumbledore

"Director" respondió este

"Hace cuanto llegaste?" pregunto el anciano mago

"Llegué hoy…alguien en el castillo necesitaba compañía" dijo recalcando en el hecho de que el director sabia perfectamente que se refería a Harry

Remus se sentó junto a Tonks, escuchaba atento todo lo que discutían, al parecer todos estaban refiriéndose a la redada con los mortifagos

"Era una trampa!" exclamo Moody

"El tiene razón el Lord sabia que contraatacaríamos, además sabia cuantos iban y quienes" dijo Tonks

"Eso realmente es un problema, eso significa que el Lord esa aumentando su poder, porque ya puede saber cada uno de nuestros movimientos…"

"Señor Dumbledore tuvimos muchísimas bajas, demasiados aurores fueron capturados o asesinados…al parecer uno de los ángeles de la muerte estaba presente…" Dijo Minerva

"Eso es verdad"

"Si tan solo supiéramos quienes son los ángeles de la muerte, podríamos destruirlos fácilmente…"

"Yo creo que eso es complicado, esos ángeles han estado con el Lord desde siempre y nuca se ha sabido su identidad, inclusive a muchos de los propios mortifagos que no saben quienes son…su identidad esta muy bien guardada" Opino pro primera vez en la reunión el Lupino

"Yo creo que en eso tiene mucha razón Remus, por algo los ángeles han sobrevivido tantos años…" Dumbledore se puso pensativo " Se ha sabido algo de Severus, lo envié a investigas hace ya dos semanas"

"Recibimos su ultimo informe hace una semana atrás, luego de eso es como si hubiera desaparecido, no ha respondido ni ha mandado nada mas…" informo Tonks

"Esta bien" dijo el director, libero un largo suspiro " Y que nos dice Severus en el informe?"

"Dice que el Lord al parecer planea algo grande y confidencial pues ni siquiera sus ángeles están informados de este plan…además a estado actuando raro desde que recibió un papel proveniente de quien sabe donde…Luego de eso el Dark Lord desapareció poniendo al excusa de que nadie mejor que el para hacer que sus planes salieran bien…luego de eso no hay nada…" Informo Mundungus

"me temo que esto significa que de ahora en adelante el mismo Lord hará sus misiones y atacara…deberemos prepararnos para enfrentarlo a el cara a cara…"

"Por supuesto que todo esto no es nada bueno para nosotros, mas aun con las bajas que hemos tenido…" Moody

"Esto tiene que significar algo? El Lord esta haciendo todo esto por alguna razón en especial…"

"Lo mejor que podemos hacer por ahora es esperar que Severus aparezca, si es que no el sucedió algo, por que temo que si no aparece algo le pudo haber pasado…" Dijo Dumbledore dando por terminada la reunión

Todos se pusieron de pie y se dirigieron camino a los lugares a los cuales tenían que ir, algunos se quedarían en el castillo, mientras que otros debían salir a cumplir las misiones que tenían encomendadas.

De repente remus se percato de la presencia de algunos de los Weasleys ( Léase Arthur, Molly, Bill y Charlie)

"Molly , Arthur, chicos, vinieron solos? Y los demás?" preguntó remus

"Vinimos con todos los chicos, Ron, Ginny y Hermione están en la torre de griffindor, y los gemelos se unen a la orden dentro de unos días"

"Los chicos están aquí, piensan quedarse lo que queda de las vacaciones?"

"En realidad si, ya que comprobamos que este lugar es mas seguro que ningún otro, además Dumbledore nos dijo que Harry se esta quedando aquí…espero que se encuentre bien" Dijo Molly Weasley

"No te preocupes Molly el se encuentra bien…si quieren pueden venir a verlo otro día…a el no le molestaría con tal de que no lo interroguen mucho"

"Si entendemos, pero ahora no tenemos tiempo, cono todo esto de la orden del fénix, no podemos hacer nada, tenemos cosas que hacer, ahora mismo debemos irnos" Dijo Arthur

"Bueno, fue un gusto verte Remus, si ves a Harry mándale nuestros saludos, cuídense ambos!" se despidió la señora Weasley

"Hasta Pronto" se despidió el Lupino

Apenas perdió a los pelirrojos de vista, partió rápidamente a la torre de Griffindor, gracias a sus años como merodeador no se demoro nada en llegar, al entrar en ala sala común se encontró a los tres chicos sentados en unas butacas, estos al voltear a ver quien era el que entraba, vieron a Remus, lo primero que hicieron fue ir a abrazarlo…

"Remus!" dijeron los tres a modo de saludo en medio de un caluroso y tierno abrazo

"Hermione, Ginny, Ron…tanto tiempo sin verlos"

"Tanto tiempo" respondió Hermione

"Que haces aquí, pensamos que estabas en una misión de la orden?" dijo Ginny

"Volví porque Harry me necesitaba"

"Justamente cuando tu llegaste estábamos hablando Harry" dijo Ron

"Nosotros queríamos mandarle algún regalo por su cumpleaños o una carta para preguntar como estaba" Comento Hermione

"Pero no nos permiten mandar lechuzas fuera de los limites del castillo" concluyo Ginny desanimada

"no se preocupen por eso, ahora acompáñenme" dijo el Lupino ante la sorpresa de los jóvenes magos

Todos se pusieron inmediatamente de pie y siguieron al ex profesor, la curiosidad los estaba carcomiendo por dentro, por suerte no tendrían que esperar mucho, ya que el lugar al cual se dirigían no estaba tan lejos, sino que en realidad estaba bajando unas cuantas escaleras.

Llegaron frente a una puerta de color caoba…Remus golpeo unas cuantas veces, hasta que sintió que el hechizo que protegía la puerta de desvanecía y esta se abría, rebelando a un sorprendido Harry Potter al ver a su mejores amigos allí frente a el…

"Harry!" gritaron sus tres amigos al mismo instante que estos lo estrechaban en sus brazos..

"Que rayos! Que hacen aquí! Chicos pense que no nos veríamos hasta que volviéramos a clases?" dijo Harry al liberarse del abrazo de los tres

"Eso pensábamos nosotros también"

"Nos avisaron ayer que vendríamos al castillo, no pensábamos que te encontraríamos aquí" dijo Hermione

"Nos hubieras avisado" dijo Ginny

"Yo no podía escribirle a nadie, Remus es el único contacto con el mundo externo que tengo"

"Bueno chicos, tengo cosas que hablar con el Dr. Malfoy" Dijo el licántropo

"Dr. Malfoy?"

"Es una larga historia, luego les cuento" dijo Harry un poco sonrojado

Remus comenzó a retirarse cuando recordó algo de suma importancia…

"Harry recuerda que tienes que hablar con el dragón sobre todo esto"

"Si! Cierto! Si lo vez dile que hablo con el mañana en la mañana"

"Esta bien" Remus se fue dejando a los jóvenes conversando animadamente

"Entremos mejor" dijo Harry perdiendo de vista a Remus a través del pasillo…

El joven de ojos esmeraldas los hizo ingresar en su enorme recamara privada…

"Que es todo esto?" interrogó Ron

"Esta es mi recamara, Dumbledore me dijo que para mayor seguridad tendría habitación solo"

"Encuentro un poco extrema esa decisión" opino Hermione

"Realmente esto no me molesta, estoy cómodo aquí" respondió Harry con una sonrisa en el rostro

"Pero, cuando empiecen las clases, volverás a la torre?" interrogo Ron

"No"

El silencio envolvió a los jóvenes magos…hasta que este fue roto por el comentario de las mas joven de los cuatro

"Bueno, entonces vendremos a molestarte cada vez que podamos"

Esto hizo estallar las carcajadas en todos los presentes…

"y ustedes cuanto tiempo se quedaran en el castillo?"

"nosotros pasaremos lo que queden de las vacaciones aquí, así te haremos compañía" dijo Hermione

"Gracias chicos"

De repente el reflejo del anillo fue notado por hermione, al cual sin guardarse la duda interrogo inmediatamente a su amigo…

"Harry ¿Qué es eso?"

Mientras Remus caminaba por los pasillo rumbo a la recamara de Hades…al llegar llamo a la puerta…tras unos segundo sin respuesta, volvió a llamar…nuevamente nadie respondió…

"Permiso" el licántropo entro a la habitación, pero encontró que en esta no se encontraba el medico, además sus cosas no estaban, solo encontró una nota sobre el escritorio…

Tuve una llamada urgente, nos volveremos a ver

H. M

P.D. : Harry cuida a Nagi por mi

"Se fue"

De repente miro junto a la carta, recostada en el escritorio, mirándolo con ojos brillantes estaba la serpiente del medico

"Tu debes ser Nagi"

Bueno este es el fin de este capitulo…Lady orochi le agradece a todos los que están leyendo este fic, cuando tenga tiempo subo el quinto capitulo, prepárense esto se pondrá mejor aun…jijiji

Dejen R&R o NO SEGUIRE ESCRIBIENDO…

XAU nn


	5. Chapter 5

Ángel de alas oscuras

Pareja : slash Tom / Harry

Warning: contendrá mas adelante escenas un poco subidas de tono, homo fóbicos fuera de aquí!

Disclaimer: los personajes de esta conocida saga no me pertenecen ( porque si así fuera ya habría mucho slash)

Esta historia tiene lugar en el séptimo curso, pensemos que nunca ha sucedido lo del sexto libro…

Siguiendo el consejo de mi amiga Lyuni (amiga!) Ahora será así…

_Cursiva será para cuando estén hablando parsel_

- entre guiones el dialogo-

/ pensamientos/

_Agradezco los R&R que me han dejado….muchas gracias realmente…_

_Mas vale que me sigan mandando R&R o sino dejare de escribir…ES EN SERIO!_

_Este capitulo será mas corto que los otros, porque tuve problemas con mi salud, así que en el siguiente capitulo retomare el largo que corresponde…_

Capitulo cinco:Algunas Respuestas

A la mañana siguiente de la reunión de la orden, Harry despertó porque estaba siendo zarandeado por el rubio Malfoy…

Draco ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué tan temprano?- le pregunto el moreno aun somnoliento

Harry…Remus te dejo algo…

¡¿Remus!

Tubo que irse…pero te dejo una caja con una nota, dijo que era urgente que te las entregara

No podía ser un poco mas tarde

¡¡No! Sabes lo que me costo llegar hasta aquí, la orden volvió anoche al castillo, todos los que me ven se preguntan que hago aquí, además de preguntarme si se algo sobre el paradero de mi padre o de mi padrino…

Draco ¡cálmate!- Harry se despertó por completo al ver claramente que el joven Malfoy estaba alterado

Es que…por como todos sonaban, me hizo suponer que algo malo le paso a mi padre, o a Severus o peor aun ¡¡¡a los dos!…

Draco, piensa esto, las malas noticias siempre son las primeras en saberse

Pero- suspiro tranquilizándose- esta bien…porque no abres lo que te dejo el licántropo...así me distraigo un poco de mis pensamientos.

Espérame un poco…salgo enseguida

Harry se metió al baño, se ducho rápidamente y se vistió, al cabo de unos pocos minutos salio completamente arreglado…

Bueno, ¿Cuál es la nota y la caja?

Draco le apunto al escritorio, lugar en el cual donde había dejado las cosas…el moreno se acerco y abrió la carta…

"Harry:

Lo siento mucho pero tuve que irme por otra misión de la orden, nos volveremos a ver para el regreso de clases. El Dr. Malfoy se fue, pero te pide el favor de que le cuides sus serpiente (eso es lo que esta en la caja)

Algo mas…ten cuidado, tengo el presentimiento de que algo le paso a Severus o a Lucius, pues no se ha sabido nada de estos dos en ya varios días, la orden comienza a temer lo peor…

Saludos a todos…y cuídense

Remus"

Abrió la caja y se encontró con la serpiente…la cual lo miro lindamente…

_Hola - _saludo Harry

_Hola -_ l e respondió la serpiente.

_Desde hoy te cuidare yo_

_Ya me informo Hades de eso_

_Espero que nos llevemos bien_

_Eso quiero_

Harry sonrió…luego dejo salir a Nagi y la dejo pasearse por el dormitorio, para poder acostumbrarse al lugar.

Draco lo miro como esperando algo, el suponía que el licántropo le había escrito algo referente a la reunión de la orden la noche anterior, el suponía que habían hablado sobre su padrino o su padre…

¿Qué pasa Draco?

El lobo te dice algo sobre mi padrino o mi padre

En realidad….si

¿¿y?

Según la orden no se sabe absolutamente nada sobre ellos

Demonios, ¿tu crees que estén bien?

Mala hierba nunca muere

----

No te preocupes Draco

De repente se escucho que alguien llamaba a la puerta, Harry apunto con su mano hacia esta, una pequeña luz se desprendió desde su mano hasta la puerta, era un conjuro de seguridad que solo su magia podía quitar….en conclusión solo podía abrir el la puerta desde adentro y afuera

Pase – dijo Harry

La puerta se abrió con lentitud…eran sus amigos…cuando estos iban entrando fue que Harry se percato del casi ínfimo detalle de que Malfoy Draco aun estaba en la habitación

/ ¡¡Mierda/

La situación era inevitable y el encuentro ya estaba predestinado…toda la paz del joven Potter se fue a la basura precisamente aquella mañana…al parecer el destino realmente estaba encaprichado con el de mala forma…

¡¡¿¿Qué demonios hace EL aquí! – interrogo de mala manera el pelirrojo

Ron, por favor cálmate…- pidió Hermione

No pienso calmarme, Harry ¿¿¡¡que hace el aquí?

Bueno… -- es una larga historia realmente…

Harry, ahora tenemos el tiempo y la disposición, así que comienza a hablar, y desde el principio.

E incluso háblanos sobre ese tal Dr. Malfoy- continuo Ginny

Si quieres pedo irme- opino Draco ante la tensa situación

Todas las miradas se dirigieron al chico de mirada plateada el cual tan solo miro a Harry esperando una respuesta ante sus palabras, el ojiverde suspiro

Draco, por favor siéntate, guarda silencio y escucha- ordeno tranquilamente el chico de ojos verdes

Todos se impresionaron ante la reacción del príncipe Slytherin, nadie se esperaría eso realmente…este obedeció a Harry y se sentó junto a el…

Bueno ya que estamos mas calmados, van a escuchar mis palabras atentamente

Harry armado de paciencia comenzó a contarles todo lo ocurrido en esas vacaciones, desde su nuevo amigo Draco, (incluido el hecho de como fue que se volvieron amigos) hasta el regalo del Dr. Hades Malfoy…Todo en orden de acontecimientos y con lujo de detalles, para que así sus amigos entendieran bien…obviamente y por su propia conveniencia excluyo ciertos hechos, ejemplo, el beso con el medico y con el Lord, sin olvidar las conversaciones nada normales que ha tenido con Voldemort, prefería dejarlo así, no quería darles un infarto a sus amigos, a todos ellos…

¿¿El Dr. Hades Malfoy es primo de Lucius?- pregunto Hermione completamente seria

Sip, eso nos dijo el- afirmo Harry

Malfoy aquí presente, entonces no sedeas volverte mortífago

No deseo serlo- afirmo el mismo rubio ante la mirada de todos

Bueno, ya que Harry te acepto como amigo a pesar de sus casi seis años de rivalidad infantil, creo que lo mejor que podemos hacer nosotros es aceptarlo- dijo Ginny

Seria bastante bueno de su parte chicos si hicieran eso por mi

Se los agradecería mucho- dijo el rubio presente

Esta bien, bueno…continuando ¿Qué mas saben del Dr. Malfoy?- pregunto Ron

Aparte de que es primo de Lucius, medico y lindo…absolutamente nada…-respondió Draco

Se fue ayer en la noche y me dejo a su serpiente para que se la cuidara…

¿¿¡¡Serpiente?

Sip

Los días pasaron de forma veloz, los amigos de Harry, o sea Hermione, Ginny y Ron tuvieron que acostumbrarse a la presencia de Draco con ellos, luego de unas cuantas discusiones en primera instancia, unas cuantas maldiciones, hechizos y contra hechizos aprendieron poco a poco a llevarse mejor, pues sino Harry los mandaría a freír espárragos a quien sabe donde…Así que por ello lo mejor que pudieron hacer fue comenzar a soportarse entre si, aunque les doliera olvidar todo lo que habían pasado, en especial a Ron, los amigos del moreno debieron entender la verdadera realidad del joven Slytherin, una realidad demasiado cruel par aun joven de tan corta edad…había mucho que ellos no conocían hasta ahora que el rubio esta cerca de ellos …

Mientras el ojiverde agradecido con sus amigos veía como todo a su alrededor mejoraba considerablemente, por suerte no había tenido mas sueños conectados a la mente del Lord, aunque a pesar de eso aun tenia miedo a dormir…

¡¡¡Harry! ¡¡¡Harry!

¿Qué sucede Draco?

El rubio venia apresurado o emocionado (Harry no sabia cual de los dos) hacia donde se encontraba el moreno, el cual se había ido a encerrar entre los libros de la biblioteca, el rubio se acerco a Harry y le abrazo casi al borde de las lagrimas…

están bien, Harry, están bien

¿Quiénes?

Mi padre y mi padrino

¿¿Qué?

Están bien, volvieron anoche, están descansando en las mazmorras, ellos están bien, tenias razón

Draco…¿estas bien?

¿Yo, por supuesto que estoy bien…Harry estoy feliz…ellos están bien

Cálmate Draco

Draco abrazaba a harry, realmente se había asustado, por un segundo había creído que había perdido a sus dos seres mas queridos…pero, ellos dos estaban allí, vivos, sanos y salvos

Pronto las clases empezarían, era hora de comenzar a pensar que sucedería este año…pues nunca un años escolar era normal, en espacial para Harry , que con todo lo sucedido en las vacaciones no sabia a que tendría que enfrentarse realmente…

Bueno hasta aquí lo dejo, porque no tengo mas tiempo para continuar escribiendo, cuando pueda actualizo y hago el capi mas largo…

Lady Orochi

Dejen R&R plisss o sino dejare de escribir..!


	6. Chapter 6

Ángel de alas oscuras

Pareja : slash Tom / Harry

Warning: contendrá mas adelante escenas un poco subidas de tono, homo fóbicos fuera de aquí!

Disclaimer: los personajes de esta conocida saga no me pertenecen ( porque si así fuera ya habría mucho slash)

Esta historia tiene lugar en el séptimo curso, pensemos que nunca ha sucedido lo del sexto libro…

_Cursiva será para cuando estén hablando parsel_

- entre guiones el dialogo-

/ pensamientos/

_Agradezco los R&R que me han dejado….muchas gracias realmente…_

_Mas vale que me sigan mandando R&R o sino dejare de escribir…ES EN SERIO!_

Bueno agradezco realmente a los que me han dejado R&R a si que aquí les presento el sexto capitulo de mi fic, espero que les guste…

Capitulo seis: Una carta, una advertencia y el inicio de un movido año escolar.

Las clases estaban apunto de comenzar y Harry llevaba un buen tiempo preocupado, por el simple, o no tan simple hecho de que Voldemort no había vuelto a perturbarlo desde la ultima vez…realmente no había sabido nada del Lord desde aquel ultimo encuentro en sueños donde el lo b…

/ UG! No quiero recordar eso// - pensó para si mismo

Harry se puso de pie, ya que se encontraba sentado en el umbral de una de las ventanas de su habitación, comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro, parecía un león enjaulado … todo esto era por la razón de que la orden del fénix desde que había llegado al castillo luego de una misión se entretenían a poco y persiguiendo a Harry para interrogarlo sobre el Lord o algo sobre los mortifagos, ya que la mayoría de los de esta sabian que el chico de ojos verdes tenia una conexión muy fuerte con el Dark Lord.

¡¡Ya estoy harto de esto, acaso no pueden dejarme en paz!- exclamo para si mismo

Continuo con su desesperado paseo de un lado a otro, fue en esas circunstancias que lo encontró su rubio amigo…Draco venia a entregarle una carta y lo encontró hecho un nudo de nervios…

¿Harry?

¡Eh! Hola Draco- saludo

Hola… ¿estas bien?

Si…no te preocupes… ¿Qué quieres?

¡Ah! Cierto..llego una carta para ti

¿La reviso la orden?- pregunto con enfado

No, porque esta la trajo una lechuza directamente a mi recamara

¿A tu recamara?

Si…bueno, toma

Draco le extendió una carta…esta tan solo tenia escrito con una letra sumamente elegante el nombre de Harry…este último tomo la carta y la abrió…esta decía así:

Estimado Harry Potter:

Tanto tiempo sin comunicarnos ¿verdad?...Te escribo esta carta para darte a conocer que no estoy desaparecido, ni muerto como quizás tú creías hasta ahora, tal vez te habías hecho esas ilusiones, pero no es así mi querido joven, yo estoy aquí esperando…

¿Aun no descubres quien soy?...

Lastima…pues mientras tú te preocupas mas por el inicio de las clases yo estoy aquí planeando…

Tan solo te mando este mensaje para informarte que pronto apareceré ante los ojos de quienes menos se lo esperan, así que yo que tu tendría mas cuidado de hoy en adelante, pues cuando te tenga en mis manos nadie sabrá que le sucedió al protegido de Dumbledore…

Un saludo al joven Malfoy, diciéndole que tenga mas cuidado con las personas que quiere….o sino algún día podría perderlos…

Un saludo y una advertencia…

Lord Voldemort.

¿¿¡¡QUE DEMONIOS?- Harry soltó la carta y se alejo unos pasos de esta, Draco lo miraba interrogante…

Harry ¿Qué pasa?

El…el…Voldemort envió esa carta…

Draco abrió la boca en sorpresa…

Pero eso es imposible, la seguridad del castillo mas la orden hace imposible que siquiera mande una carta…

Draco el es el Lord

Buen punto…¿Qué hacemos ahora?

Debemos mostrarle la carta a alguien de la orden

En el momento en el cual Harry se disponía a tomar la dichosa carta, esta misteriosamente empezó a arder en llamas…ambos jóvenes no pudieron hacer nada para evitarlo, para cuando todo termino la carta ( y solo la carta) termino reducida a cenizas…

Demonios…ahora mejor avisemos al director- dijo Harry

Ambos jóvenes salieron como alma que lleva el diablo rumbo al despacho del director…en el camino Harry se dedico a decirle a Draco mas o menos lo que decía la carta…

También decía algo sobre ti- dijo refiriéndose al rubio

¿¿ Sobre mi?

Si…decía algo así de que debías cuidar a tus personas queridas si no deseabas perderlas

Eso decía

Si

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos habían llegado frente a la gárgola que protegía la entrada al despacho del viejo director de Hogwarts…

Justo cuando iban a preguntarse como demonios podían entrar…la gárgola se movió dando revelando a un profesor Snape con el semblante muy enojado, el cual de inmediatamente se suavizo al percibir la presencia de Draco…

Joven Malfoy……Potter- a modo de saludo

Profesor Snape- respondieron ellos

¿A que se debe que los encuentre aquí?

Necesitamos hablar urgentemente con el director

Entonces no los interrumpiré mas…- dijo para sorpresa de ambos, los cuales se esperaban cualquier cosa menos eso…

Snape los miro curioso, y les permitió el paso, para luego perderse en la oscuridad de los pasillos rumbo a las mazmorras…los jóvenes llamaron a la puerta del despacho, donde la voz del director del dio la bienvenida…

¿A que se debe su visita jóvenes?

Tras esa pregunta hecha por el viejo director Harry procedió a contarle todo lo que había sucedido referente a la carta, al mismo tiempo que Draco decía su parte de la historia también…

Dumbledore lo único que hizo para sorpresa de ambos amigos fue decirles que la orden seria informada de esto y que al seguridad dentro del castillo se vería maximizada, y que no se preocuparan dijo enviándolos de vuelta…

Harry y Draco quedaron con una gran interrogante sobre la actitud del directo, pareciera que escondiera algo…pero…¿Qué?...

Esos son problemas de el …no míos, los cuales ya son lo bastante grandes

¿Dijiste algo Harry?

No, nada…

Podían verse desde una de las ventanas del gran comedor como los carruajes con los alumnos se acercaban, Harry tan solo observaba esto con los ojos cansados, ya tenia suficiente con lo sucedido en las vacaciones y resulta que recién ahora empezaban las clases, de solo hacerse la idea de lo que podría suceder este año comenzaba a dolerle la cabeza…y todo esto, mas sus problemas, tenían nombre y apellido…

/ Tom Riddle o en su efecto Lord Voldemort…/

Realmente el Lord estaba buscando la forma de acabar son su cabeza antes de siquiera verses las caras, si todo continuaba así antes de finalizar el año estaría internado en el área siquiátrica del hospital San Mungo…

Al fin sintió que las puertas del castillo eran abiertas para dar la bienvenida y por el vestíbulo se podían escuchar los pasos apresurados y emocionados de los alumnos acercándose…

Bueno y ahora el año escolar comienza…mientras mas rápido empiece, mas rápido terminara…

Harry hecho una mirada a la mesa de Slytherin en la cual solo estaba sentado Draco, es te le hizo una seña a modo de saludo, al cual fue de vuelta por el ojiverde con una sonrisa, justo en el momento que la puerta del gran comedor era abierta y los alumnos hacían su entrada…

Un suspiro se escapo de los labios del pelinegro al momento de sentarse en la mesa de Griffindor junto a sus amigos…Hermione conversaba animadamente con Ginny y Ron justo cuando noto que Harry parecía distante…

Harry ¿sucede algo?- interrogo la chica con un dejo de preocupación en la voz

Tan solo estoy preocupado…

¿Continuas pensando en al carta que te envió quien tu sabes?

Un poco

Harry luego de su percance con la maldita carta, había ido a hablar con sus amigos respecto a esto…el ojiverde sonrió al recordar ese momento, el cual nunca olvidaría, pues esa fue la primera vez que Draco entro a la torre de Griffindor, aquello fue divertido…

Harry te he dicho que ya no te mortifiques por algo que ya paso, no tienes porque hacerlo, las clases recién comienzan mejor preocúpate de eso…

Hermione le susurraba esto al joven de los ojos color verde para que así nadie pudiera oír de lo que hablaban…de repente la chica sintió algo extremadamente frió acariciando la piel de su mano, cuando dirigió sus ojos castaños hacia el lugar de donde provenía aquel roce se pillo con una pequeña serpiente de color negro…

Justo en el preciso momento que ella iba a proferir un grito por el susto que acababa de recibir, la rápida mano de Ginny cubrió su boca, Harry noto la presencia de la serpiente y sonrió de forma divertida…

Lo siento Herm, es que a Nagi no le gusta quedarse sola

Demonios Harry no me asustes así- Hermione lo miro enfadada- Gracias Ginny

La pelirroja Weasley miro a la castaña y luego miro a Harry y le dijo a este ultimo

Para la otra avisa que traerás a la serpiente, por favor así nos ahorras un infarto.

Esta bien, esta bien, ya entendí

La serpiente tan solo se acerco a Harry luego de todo el lió armado anteriormente, esta deseaba pedirle un pequeño favor…

_Amo Harry_

_¿Si Nagi?_

_Quiero pedirle su permiso para poder salir a mirar los alrededores_

_No lo se Nagi, podría ser peligroso_

_No me pasara nada_

_Lo decía por los alumnos_

_¬ ¬ por favor…volveré después a su recamara_

_¿Podrás llegar sola? _

_Si no se preocupe_

_Esta bien, ve _

La serpiente se fue deslizándose poco a poco por los rincones oscuros del comedor rumbo a quien sabe donde…

¿Qué paso con la serpiente?- pregunto Hermione

Salio a pasear

¿¿¡¡y la dejaste ir?

Sip…no molestara a nadie, no te preocupes

Eso espero…

Bienvenidos sean todos a un nuevo año escolar, al igual que todo los años las mismas advertencias están en pie, o sea, el bosque prohibido, es eso prohibido, las salidas a altas horas de la noche son sancionadas con puntos menos…Y para terminar con todo esto le daremos la bienvenida a nuestro nuevo profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras…

Todos los alumnos comenzaron a buscar por toda la mesa de profesores, peor el asiento correspondiente al dicho profesor se encontraba vacio…

¿Qué paso con el nuevo profesor? – interrogo Ginny

Quizás se arrepintió- murmuro Harry

No digas eso, quizás tan solo…

Hermione no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir, pues justamente la puerta del comedor fue abierta, y todo el mundo fijo su mirada en ese punto, precisamente para ver una silueta envuelta en una oscura capa…

Justamente acaba de llegar- dijo el director al alumnado

Todos los presentes seguían con al mirada la silueta del profesor nuevo…

Lo siento mucho profesor Dumbledore

Se escucho que decía el recién llegado, todos estaban a la expectativa ¿Cuándo se quitaría la condenada capa?

El nuevo profesor llego a su puesto en la mesa, allí ante la mirada de todos se quito la capa…

Ante ustedes les presento al Profesor Hades Malfoy

La impresión en el ojiverde era igual o superior a la de todo el alumnado, los alumnos se encontraban maravillados ante la apariencia de su profesor nuevo, era realmente atractivo…

Harry aun no podía caer de su impresión, el medico que lo cuido y que lo…beso, ahora seria su nuevo profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras…

¿Harry que sucede?

¿Recuerdan que les hable sobe un medico que me atendió cuando yo enferme?

Si

Es el…- apunto al profesor de Defensa

¿¿nuestro nuevo maestro?

Si

Esto será realmente interesante- dijo Ginny

No, no lo creo- murmuro Harry

El banquete ya había terminado, los alumnos se habían retirado a dormir, al igual que el profesorado…

El Profesor Severus Snape caminaba por los oscuros y desolados pasillos cercanos a las mazmorras, rumbo a su recamar, al momento de entrar sintió de inmediato una presencia ajena…alguien estaba en su recamara…

Hola Severus- se escucho una voz femenina proveniente de la oscuridad

¿Quién esta allí?- pregunto con varita en mano

Cierto, creo que eras muy pequeño cuando nos vimos por ultima vez

Salga, quien quiera que sea

Desde una esquina de la oscura habitación apareció una hermosa mujer de unos 24 años de cabello largo y ojos verdes…

¿¿¿Tía Nagini?

Si me reconociste

Pero si no ha envejecido ni un solo año, se ve igual que la ultima vez que la vi

Sip, eso es un pequeño secreto, y tu ¿Qué haces ocultando tu hermosa apariencia tras ese horrible disfraz?

Como sabe que…

Vamos chico, te conozco desde que naciste, y se que esa no es tu verdadera forma, así que mejor déjame verla

Si yo cambio, usted me dirá que hace aquí

Si, lo prometo

Una pequeña nube de humo negra proveniente de la varita del profesor de pociones comenzó a envolverlo, cuando lo cubrió por completo esta comenzó a desvanecerse revelando de este modo la verdadera apariencia de Snape, su cabello era tan largo como el de su tía, también negro, amarrado en una trenza que llevaba apoyada por sobre su hombro…

Sus rasgos estaban como cincelados a la perfección, no había ninguna arruga, sus ojos eran de color negro profundo, su apariencia era realmente hermosa…y joven ambos parecían casi de la misma edad…

- Ves que no te tienes porque ocultar tu apariencia tras ese disfraz…eres igual a como te recordaba…solo que ahora mas grande- la mujer sonrió.

Quien quiera que los viera en esta situación, creería que estos dos son hermanos mellizos, pues por su semejanza en apariencia y en edad daba a pensar eso…tomando en cuenta que Nagini tenia mas de 50 años…

Bueno tía ¿¿contestara mis preguntas?

Depende, así que empieza

¿Dónde a estado todo este tiempo, mi madre se volvió loca buscándola?

Bueno, yo he estado un poco acupada, trabajando con un amigo, el cual se apiado de mi y me cobijo entre los suyos

¿Qué amigo es ese?

Cuando sea el momento lo sabrás…la siguiente pregunta Severus

¿Por qué decidió aparecer ahora?

Porque mi amigo decidió que era buen momento para aparecer ante el mundo…bueno querido sobrino se me acabo el tiempo, así que ya debo irme

La mujer de nombre Nagini comenzó a retirarse rumbo a la puerta, cuando de repente recordó algo, se volteo y le dijo a su sobrino con una medio sonrisa en los labios

Te tengo un mensaje

¿Cuál?

El Lord dijo que si vuelves a traicionarle, el que pague por ello será alguien muy cercano a ti, y no se refiere precisamente a Lucius, así que sigue mi consejo sobrino, no cometas mas errores…

La mujer se fue dejando a Snape con al sorpresa dibujada en su hermoso rostro

Esto no puede estar sucediendo ahora…

_Nagi ¿¿Dónde estabas?_

_Me demore en las escaleras_

_Esta bien…ve a dormir, el baúl esta abierto, procura que nadie te vea por favor_

_Si_

Harry vio como la serpiente se perdía rumbo al baúl en el cual dormía, el ojiverde tan solo suspiro y volvió a dormir, mañana era el primer día de clases, y para su mala o buena suerte la primera clase era la de defensa contra las artes oscuras…

Bueno aquí termina el sexto capitulo , espero que les halla gustado y lo siento por la demora, pero estaba muy ocupada, espero que me dejen muchos R&R (por favor)

Lady orochi.


	7. Chapter 7

Ángel de alas oscuras 

Pareja: Tom / Harry

Disclamer: Harry Potter al igual que todos sus personajes no me pertenecen…por que si así fuera lo escrito en este fic estaría sucediendo…pero bueno para eso sirve soñar y escribir fic…

Warning: este fic es de relación chico con chico, si eres homofobico ¡¡¡VETE DE AQUÍ! Y si no lo eres y te gusta este tema…eres bienvenido con los brazos abiertos…

Y ahora el fic…

Capitulo siete: Nuevos profesores y nuevas materias.

Harry se habia levantado con el pie izquierdo aquel día…Nagi habia siseado en su oído solamente para decirle que si no se levantaba llegaría tarde, luego en el camino hacia el comedor, se puso a revisar su horario y se percato de que la primera clase del día seria pociones son Snape y los Slytherin… Lo único bueno es que vería a Draco…conversar son alguien diferente le haría bien…

Al momento de entrar al comedor y de acercarse a donde se encontraban sus amigos los cuales lo recibieron con sendas caras de tristeza…

¿Qué les paso?

No preguntes, nos dimos cuenta que nuestra primera clase es pociones…- decía Ron

¿Y que con eso?- interrogo Harry sentándose junto a este.

Snape esta de mal humor así que lo mejor que hoy no hagas nada por llamar su atención o sino ahora si que ira directamente a degollarte…

¿Tanto así?

Sip

En el comedor todo el mundo conversaba animadamente, todos hacían lo de siempre, aunque no faltaban algunos curiosos que enviaban miradas curiosas hacia la mesa de profesores, directamente al nuevo maestro de Defensa contra las artes oscuras, o sea al joven Profesor Malfoy…

Realmente se ve muy joven para ser maestro- opino Ron

No debe tener mas de 26 años- dijo Ginny uniéndose a la conversación

¿Y que sabes de el Harry?- interrogo Hermione

Solo que parece todo un Slytherin, que es medimago y que le gustan las serpientes, mas que eso no se nada…

La clase de pociones habia dado inicio hace ya una hora…los estudiantes hacían la poción que se encontraba anotada en la pizarra…Snape los habia puesto a trabajas en parejas, y por gracia del destino nuestro querido Harry quedo emparejado con su rubio amigo…dando así una oportunidad perfecta para conversar sin que los demás sospechen de algo…

¿Y no has sabido nada de Dumbledore referente al Lord?

No absolutamente nada…

Y sobre el medico, digo el maestro…casi me dio un infarto cuando lo vi

No te ocurrió solo a ti, aunque creo que casi todo el colegio se desmaya al verlo..

Mmmm…mejor terminemos la poción antes de que Severus nos vea conversando y venga a cortarte la lengua…

¿y porque me la cortaría a mi?

Porque a diferencia tuya yo soy su alumno preferido

Ja ja ja ja muy gracioso- con tono de sarcasmo

Ya señor payaso, creo que allí viene Snape…

Ambos guardaron silencio y continuaron con su trabajo…nada pareció llamar la atención del profesor, así que sin desear continuar su caminata alrededor de todo el salón se acerco a su escritorio a revisar unos papeles…entre estos encontró una pequeña nota, la cual con una pulcra letra decía…

"Continuo pensando que tu forma original es hermosa…¿Por qué la ocultas?

N.S."

/ ¡¡¡¡Demonios/

La clase de dio por finalizada, todos los alumnos estaban sorprendidos, por primera vez en la historia Snape no le habia quitado puntos a nadie, realmente habia estado mentalmente ausente…pero bueno eso no les importo mucho mas a los estudiante, que lo único que querían era salir de las mazmorras…

La siguiente clase que tenían era la de encantamientos la cual era impartida por el pequeño profesor Flitwich, al entrar en el salón se percataron de que el profesor no estaba si no que en su lugar se encontraba una linda mujer de unos 35 años de apariencia amable, llevaba el cabello corto hasta los hombros de color castaño oscuro al igual que sus ojos…el aura que la mujer desprendía les recordó al trío dorado a su antiguo profesor Remus Lupin.

Cuando ya todos los estudiantes estuvieron sentados y en completo silencio , a causa de la curiosidad que sentían ante el hecho de tener una nueva maestra… La profesora se puso frente a la pizarra y escribió unas palabras, bueno en realidad escribió su nombre…

Soy su nueva maestra de encantamientos y mi nombre es Naruko Kinomiya…para mi es un placer hacerles clases.

¿Qué sucedió con el Profesor Flitwich?

En seguida les explico…yo soy una maestra especializada que solo le hará clases a los de séptimo año…por esta razón considerence afortunados al tenerme como maestra….ja ja ja- rió para ella.

¿Su método de enseñanza será semejante al del profesor anterior?

Sinceramente…no

Todos los alumnos sonrieron ante esta afirmación, al fin algo distinto…Hermione sin poder contener su curiosidad levanto su mano…

Dígame…¿señorita…?

Granger…Hermione Granger

Señorita Granger ¿alguna consulta que quiera hacerme?

En realidad si…podría decirnos cual será su programa de estudios

Bueno, normalmente no me guío de ninguno y esta vez no será diferente…lo que yo tengo y debo enseñarles es algo muy diferente a lo que han aprendido en sus años anteriores

Gracias Profesora Kinomiya

De nada

Bueno comencemos la clase…¿alguno de ustedes sabe tocar algún instrumento musical?

Una gran interrogante se dibujo en loso rostros de todos los estudiantes…pero a pesar de ello unos cuantos levantaron la mano e n respuesta a la pregunta que habia hecho la maestra…

¿Señor Weasley cierto?

Si

¿Y?

Yo practicaba hace unos años atrás la flauta

Realmente interesante…mmmm…¿Señor Malfoy?

Yo toco el piano

Y así unos poco estudiantes respondieron ante la profesora, mientras los demás se sorprendían al descubrir otra faceta de sus compañeros…

Y Profesora ¿qué tiene que ver todo esto con la materia?

Que bueno que pregunta Señorita Granger, mas que decirle, se lo demostrare

La maestra saco su varita y la coloco sobre su escritorio ante la mirada atenta de todos sus estudiantes, los cuales de la curiosidad siquiera pestañeaban …

"Secret sound" – dijo casi en un susurro

Lo que sucedió después, fue lo que realmente sorprendió a todos los presentes, la varita empezó a brillar, para luego cambiar de forma y transformarse en un bellísima flauta dorada con dibujos de mariposas…

Tomo la flauta y la enseño a al clase…todos la miraban

Este conjuro que acabo de utilizar rebela la magia oculta en lo profundo de cada uno…este tipo de conjuro y de magia este año por una serie de acontecimientos debo enseñarles.

¿Y esta magia como funciona?

Así…

La profesora Naruko se llevo la flauta a la boca y comenzó a tocar…la melodía que se desprendía de aquel instrumento era tan tranquila, tan relajante, que los estudiantes ensimismados escuchando comenzaron a quedarse dormidos…Cuando ella termino de tocar, tubo que esperar unos minutos para que todos los estudiantes despertaran…

¿Qué sucedió?

Lo inevitable…hace muy poco se comprobó que magos antiguos, tan antiguos como los fundadores de este colegio utilizaban esta magia para defenderse de sus enemigos….ellos utilizaban la música para atacar y en especial para defenderse….pues esta música con contenido mágico induce estados mentales…pues ataca directamente a la mente, en el mundo hay muy pocos inmunes a este tipo de magia antigua…

¿Nosotros aprenderemos esa magia?

Mi deber es lograr eso, pero realmente depende de cada uno…

Kinomiya se percato de la hora, su clase estaba apunto de acabar, y se habia ganado la atención de todos sus estudiantes…

La primera tarea que tendrán es individual y deberá ser entregada antes de 25 días….busquen un instrumento que les guste y algo que les identifique, y me hacen una ficha referente a eso…además adjunto a esto me harán un trabajo de investigación referente a la música dentro del mundo mágico…

¿Ese trabajo tendrá calificación?

Depende de si ustedes cumplen mis expectativas…

¿Y si no sabemos tocar un instrumento?- escucho al maestra que comentaba un alumno

no se preocupen si no saben tocar ningún instrumento, de eso me voy a encargar yo…

La campana sonó dando por finalizada la peculiar clase…aunque realmente esta no seria ni la mas normal, ni la mas extraña…

Todos los alumnos caminaban despreocupados por los pasillos rumbo al gran comedor…en la boca de los de séptimo año que ya habían tenido encantamientos, tan solo circulaba sobre la profesora Kinomiya y sobre sus peculiares clases…Todos los estudiantes estaban mas que sorprendidos acerca del nuevo y diferente método de enseñanza, pero no se quejaban, realmente el cambio les habia gustado…

Solamente espero que la Profesora Kinomiya no resulte ser como McGonagall mas adelante…- opino Ron

A mi me cayo bien…se ve que este año la materia estara interesante

Yo no creo que será solamente esa materia…

El día termino a una velocidad casi alarmante, todos estaban exhaustos, realmente los profesores no tenían piedad ni siquiera el primer día del año escolar…

_Amo Harry_

El joven ojiverede estaba teniendo un peculiar sueño…se encontraba en un lugar todo de color blanco, semejante a un templo, cuando se vio a si mismo reflejado en un espejo cercano se sorprendió al descubrir que su apariencia era un poco diferente, tenia el cabello largo hasta la cadera, sus ojos eran del mismo color verde esmeralda, vestía con algo muy semejante a una túnica…al mirar a su alrededor se encontró con una enrome estatua de un hombre atractivo que vestía de una forma parecida a el…pero lo que realmente llamo su atención fue el ver una enorme águila apoyada en el hombro de aquella estatua…un águila que abrió sus alas acercándose amenazadoramente a el…

/ Pero que demonios/

Harry despertó al escuchar la voz siseante de la serpiente negra muy cerca de su oído…

_¡¡Amo Harry!_

_¿Qué pasa Nagi?_

_Es que parecía que no estaba durmiendo bien- _dijo la serpiente con algo muy parecido a la preocupación en su voz.

_No te preocupes y vuelve a dormir…_

El pelinegro miro su reloj…eran las tres treinta de la mañana… 

/Genial ahora no podré dormir de nuevo/

El chico se puso de pie y se acerco al balcón que tenia su recamara, una de las pocas que poseía uno…quizás contemplar el cielo le devolviera el sueño…Al quedarse allí contemplando la luna comenzó a perderse dentro de su mente…algo que muchas veces para el no era nada bueno…

¿Preocupado Joven Potter?- dijo una voz dentro de la cabeza de Harry

Voldemort

Has adivinado

Déjame en paz

Intrigado por los acontecimientos que se llevan a cabo, lo que has visto no es nada a lo que pronto veras…

¡¡Lárgate!

Vamos, no se porque te pones tan agresivo y yo que tan solo quería saber como estabas…- dijo al voz de Voldemort con un leve tono divertido

Eso realmente no te interesa ni te importa, así que ¡¡sale de mi cabeza ahora ya!

La voz del Lord dejo de escucharse luego de las palabras que Harry le habia dirigido, este soltó un suspiro de alivio…alivio que duro muy poco…

No porque no me escuches, significa que no estoy aquí..

Demonios ¡¡déjame en paz!

Exclamo por ultima vez el ojiverde…¿qué tanta razón tendrían las ultimas palabras del Lord? ¿acaso significaba que Voldemort podía escuchar y sentir todo lo que pasaba con el? ¿Acaso la conexión de sus mentes siempre se mantenía abierta o quizás el Lord quisiera asustarlo?…bueno pues si Voldemort buscaba eso…al parecer poco a poco lo estaba logrando…

Harry levanto su mirada esmeralda hacia el cielo, contemplando aquel oscuro manto cubierto de estrellas que se elevaba sobre su cabeza…Miro fijamente la silueta de la brillante y blanca luna y recordó a Remus…¿Cómo estaría el lupino en estos momentos?

Yo creo que el mas que nadie extraña el pasado…a los que han muerto…en especial a mi padrino…se que esos dos se tenían un cariño muy especial…

Remus siempre se habia mostrado alegre, tranquilizador, un soporte emocional para los que sufrían, en especial para el joven hijo de uno de sus mejores amigos…Harry nunca antes se habia preguntado como se sentiría realmente el licántropo…quizás este estaba igual o mas triste que el mismo ojiverde, pero debía mostrarse fuerte, ya sea por su papel en la orden del fenix o por Harry…

Mientras nuestro joven protagonista divagaba, fijo su vista en sus manos, específicamente en la sortija que llevaba en el dedo del corazón de su mano derecha…

Justamente mañana tengo clases con el hombre que me regalo este anillo

Harry decidió que ya era suficiente de permanecer en vela, así que volvió a su cama, allí en pocos minutos se quedo completamente dormido…Al momento que esto sucedió, Nagi se despertó (si es que realmente estaba durmiendo) y se deslizo fuera de la recamara del joven Potter rumbo a la habitación del profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras… Hades Malfoy (Alias el Dark Lord)

Al encontrarse frente a la puerta de dicha habitación, esta como por arte de magia se abrió, rebelando a un Tom con el cabello mojado y vestido escasamente con un pantalón negro de pijama…(seda negra…XP )

Podrías ponerte algo de ropa- dijo Nagini cambiando a su forma humana.

Guarde silencio Señorita Snape.

Tom se secaba su largo cabello negro con una toalla, cuando se termino con ello tomo una cinta y se lo amarro en una coleta…Nagini fijo su mirada en las muñecas del Lord, lugar en el cual descansaban unos hermosos brazaletes de oro blanco…

¿Aun te molestan?- interrogo ella refiriéndose a las muñecas

Un poco, pero eso es lo de menos…lo bueno es que estos brazaletes aun funcionan, y bastante bien..

Para tener mas o menos 1000 años esta bien…con tal de que no te supriman toda tu magia- decía con tono de preocupación, a lo cual el Lord tan solo sonrío con soberbia

Nagini no te preocupes, yo controlo los brazaletes y de este modo domino el nivel de magia que quiero que estos supriman…mientras tenga mi magia estabilizada y mi autocontrol…Dumbledore nunca sabrá que estoy aquí…

Esta bien Tom…confiare en ti…cambiando el tema…¿Cómo va eso de la profecia?

Mas o menos, mande una orden a algunos de mis mortifagos mas fieles para que registraran las propiedades de Salazar, pues creo que mi antepasado mientras vivió escribió muchos libros referentes a su propia vida, así que puede que exista alguno que hable sobre al dichosa profecía o sobre algo que pueda servirme…

¿Y como se supone te entregaran lo que ellos encuentren?

Dentro de un mes, es la primera salida a Hogmeade…allí podré localizarlos…

Buena forma de conseguir lo que quieres…y…una consulta mas

Dime- dijo Tom tomando la parte de arriba de su pijama…

¿Qué se supone que harás mañana en tu clase?- Tom sonrío con superioridad…

Siempre estoy preparado…además lo que les enseñaré me ayudara a ver quienes podrían unirse a mi en un futuro cercano…

¿Nunca dejas de pensar en al conquista mundial?

Realmente…No

Es cierto que hay una razón detrás de tanto odio al mundo

Realmente si la hay, pero aun no estoy listo para hablar respecto a eso…

No se preocupe my Lord, entiendo eso…

Nagini no crees que deberías volver con Potter

Yo igual creo eso, así que me retiro…

La mujer, volvió a transformarse en serpiente y se perdió tras la puerta, dejando al Lord sumido en sus pensamientos…los recuerdo de su pasado de vez en cuando clamaban por salir de su cabeza para torturarlo…para hacerle sufrir recordando todo lo sucedido hace ya muchos años atrás…Recuerdo de cuando vivía en el orfanato, recuerdos de cuando entro a Hogwarts, recuerdo de cómo se convirtió en Lord Voldemort…

Solo me arrepiento de una sola cosa de mi vida…y es el hecho de haber atacado al joven Potter aquella fatídica noche…

Tom miro los brazaletes que descansaban en sus muñecas…

Salazar fue un genio al crear estos brazaletes.

El Lord se dejo caer en la cama…el sueño rápidamente lo venció debido a que su cabeza estaba muy cansada de tantas cosas…

El sol de la mañana lo iluminaba todo en la recamara…Harry se secaba su cabello, justo en el momento que llamaban a su puerta…

Somos nosotros- se escucho que decían del otro lado

El mencionado chico hizo un movimiento con la mano y la puerta se abrió, rebelando a un Ron con cara de sueño y a una Hermione con cara de enfado…

Ya casi estoy listo…- el ojiverde tomo sus cosas- vamos…

Camino al conocido salón de Defensa contra las artes oscuras, el trío dorado de Gryffindor conversaba, obviamente el tema principal era la misma clase de defensa…

¿Cómo crees que sea este maestro?- interrogo Hermione a sus dos amigos

Realmente espero que sea mejor que los de años anteriores, el único buen maestro fue Remus- dijo Ron

Cierto…- Harry entro al dichoso salón seguido de inmediato por sus dos compañeros…

La sorpresa llego de inmediato, todo el salón estaba decorado al mas puro estilo medieval antiguo…adornando las paredes un sin numero de espadas, lanzas, hachas arcos…armas de todo tipo hermosamente detalladas…inclusive armas japonesas y chinas, era impresionante ver tantos tipos diferentes…El trío dorado no fue el único en sorprenderse, los alumnos que fueron entrando después de ellos también se detenían de sorpresa al ver a su alrededor…

Luego de recuperarse de la sorpresa inicial…los tres chicos se sentaron juntos casi al final del salón…todos los estudiantes tomaron asiento poco a poco…cuando el silencio rodeo todo el salón, de quien sabe donde apareció el Profesor Hades Malfoy…todos fijaron su vista en el…

Como sabrán ya, soy su nuevo maestro de Defensa contra las artes oscuras y mi nombre es Hades Malfoy…este año veremos cosas muy diferentes a años anteriores…en el pasado ya han visto…- se acomodo los lentes - criaturas malignas, conjuros de protección y maldiciones imperdonables…es por ello que este año verán algo distinto…lo primero que estudiaremos y que pondrán en practica será la materialización de cosas…esta clase tendrá mucho parentesco con la de encantamientos…así que les aconsejo que se esfuercen en ambas…

Todos los alumnos estaban estupefactos…uno por ver tan atractivo maestro frente a ellos que compartiría día a día durante un año con ellos…y dos por la materia que iban a estudiar este ultimo año de enseñanza escolar….al parecer quieren preparar bastante bien a los de séptimos años…

Lo primero será que todos ustedes deben hacerle una revisión a sus varitas, para ver en que estados se encuentran….

Así transcurrió toda la clase revisando varita tras varita, asegurando mientras lo hacia que si aquella revisión no se llevaba a cabo el desenlace de cualquier conjuro en la clase seria bastante peligroso, incluso podría ser fatal…

La clase dio por finalizada con las ultimas palabras del maestro…palabras que todo el mundo tomo atención…

Quiero un informe referente a la materialización, sus antiguos usos, peligros y ventajas…luego de que ese informe sea entregado dentro de 10 días…pasaremos a ver todo lo que es la materialización de forma practica…así que prepárense…

El año escolar recién empezaba…

- - - ----------

Lady Orochi: bueno espero que les este gustando este fic… en el siguiente capitulo indagare mas dentro de la mente de Tom y de Harry…también rebelare uno de los secretos detrás de la profecía…la cual poco a poco iré rebelando…pues esta no esta completa (como dijo Voldy) jijiji…

Bueno para mis lectores solo queda decir…QUE SI NO HAY REVIEWS NO HAY MAS CAPITULOS! ….

Xau nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo….


	8. Chapter 8

Ángel de alas oscuras

Pareja : slash Tom / Harry

Warning: contendrá mas adelante escenas un poco subidas de tono, homofóbicos fuera de aquí!

Disclamer: los personajes de esta conocida saga no me pertenecen ( porque si así fuera ya habría mucho slash)

Esta historia tiene lugar en el séptimo curso, pensemos que nunca ha sucedido lo del sexto libro…

Muchas gracias a los que han escrito sus comentarios, realmente a una persona como yo le es gratificante el saber que hay gente que le gusta lo que uno escribe…

Bueno soy feliz de que les este gustando, de hoy en adelante intentare hacer los capítulos mas largo y los intentare actualizar mas seguido…

Mas adelante se pondrá cada vez mas interesante, mas misterios aparecerán para los pobre se Harry y Voldy…

Además como un dato extra este fic será algo así como la segunda parte de otro que estoy escribiendo…que es un Sly/Gryff…

Bueno ahora por favor continúen si lectura…

Capitulo ocho: Palabras olvidadas y recuerdos imborrables.

Ante las atentas miradas de los estudiantes de cursos inferiores, los pobre alumnos de séptimo año estaban repletos de deberes a tan solo unas pocas semanas de inicio de clases…es por esa razón que no era raro ver a los pobre chicos de ultimo curso transitando por los pasillos con los brazos repletos de libros, y llenos de deberes…

Harry se encontraba en su habitación, durmiendo tranquilamente en un diván cerca de la ventana…ya habia terminado gran parte de todos su deberes, es por esa razón que ahora se encontraba tomando un bien merecido descanso…

Dentro de la mente de Harry…

Este caminaba por algo parecido a una casa…el ambiente hogareño llenaba hasta lo mas profundo de su alma…continuo caminando por los pasillo cálidos de aquella casa, la cual cada vez se le hacia mas conocida…

/ Ya he estado aquí antes…pero…¿Cuándo//

El joven continuo su tranquila caminata, algo en esa desconocida casa le daba seguridad…de repente escucho voces…

Harry…- era la voz de una mujer…

Me gusta

¿En serio?

Por supuesto…

El ojiverde se acerco al lugar de donde provenían las voces…era el jardín…amplia y lleno de hermosos arboles y flores…allí sentada en una banquita, estaba una atractiva mujer…el cabello largo de color rojo escarlata hizo a Harry poder reconocerla…

Mamá…

La mujer miro en dirección a Harry como si pudiera verlo…estaba sonriendo, sus bellos ojos verdes tan parecidos a los de el…miraban fijo…

James, ten cuidado con Harry

Al final se quedara con ese nombre…

Desde atrás del ojiverde apareció un hombre joven, de cabello negro azabache tan desordenado como el de Harry… llevaba lentes, a través del vidrio se podían ver sus bondadosos ojos azules…en sus brazos cargaba a un bebe

/ ¿Ese soy yo?…no debo tener ni siquiera un año…/

La mujer se puso de pie y se acerco a su esposo, la sonrisa brillante y tranquila no se borraba de su hermoso rostro, Harry no podía dejar de ver la escena…Acaso esto era una visión, o una ilusión de su desesperada alma o quizás… era un recuerdo…

Toma Lily…- dijo entregándole al bebe…- Creo que Sirius y Remus llegaran pronto…

¡Cierto! Habia olvidado que ello aun no conocen a Harry…de seguro que les encantara…- la pelirroja acaricio el rostro de su bebe con una de sus blancas manos…

Por supuesto Lily…- James sonrío…

De repente Harry (el adolescente) escucho un timbre…al parecer alguien habia llegado…acaso eran su padrino y Remus versión jóvenes…Harry no se preocupo mas por ello…el estaba ensimismado viendo la imagen que formaba su madre en medio de aquel bello jardín con el mismo de bebe en sus brazos…

/En esta casa vivieron mis padres…en esta casa viví yo…en esta casa conocí la felicidad y la soledad por primera vez en mi vida…/

Deben ser Sirius y Remus….

Ve a abrirles yo les espero aquí…

El padre de Harry salió de su margen de visión para ir a recibir a sus amigos…

Vez Harry hoy conocerás a tu padrino y a su novio…ello te agradaran…ellos te protegerán al igual que tu padre y yo…- Lily sonrío…y el Harry bebe también lo hizo…

Mamá…- una lagrima surco el rostro del joven Harry…su vida habría sido muy diferente si el Lord no hubiera atacado esa fatídica noche…- Me gustaría haber podido protegerlos a ustedes…

Luego se unos momentos de silencio…el padre de Harry volvió ahora acompañado por sus dos amigos los cuales venían tomados de al mano…Uno era Sirius obviamente, llevaba el largo cabello negro azulado amarrado en una cola, sus ojos azules brillaron al ver el bebe en los brazos de la pelirroja…

¿Ese es Harry?- se soltó de su pareja para acercarse, como niño pequeño ante un nuevo regalo…- Se parece mucho a James…aunque tiene tus ojos Lily…

La pareja de Sirius era Remus…llevaba el cabello castaño claro casi rubio hasta los hombros, sus ojos color miel mostraban una felicidad que sorprendió mucho Harry…

/ Jamas habia visto a Sirius o a Remus tan felices…/

El lupino se acerco a su pareja, el cual ahora cargaba al bebe entre sus inexpertos brazos…Remus y James rieron al ver la escena que formaba el paliazul con el bebe…

Te vez tan tierno Padfoot…- rió James

Adorable…- le acompaño Remus…

No le sigas las bromas a Prongs…Moony cárgalo tu también…Harry es tan tierno…mira esos ojitos…

Padfoot esta peor que niño pequeño…- murmuro Remus a James

Tienes razón…- le respondió el otro…

¿Y como han estado ustedes Sirius, Remus?- pregunto Lily mientras recuperaba a su bebe…y se sentaba en un pequeño comedor ubicado en el jardín…todos la imitaron..

Bastante bien Lily…realmente bastante bien…- respondió Sirius tomando al mano de su pareja por sobre la mesa…a lo cual Remus se sonrojo un poco

El joven Harry sonrío ante toda la visión que tenia…sus padre eran felices, el era feliz…estaban los amigos de sus padre, los cuales eran felices juntos…todo esto se habia derrumbado…en tan solo unos instantes…

La bella imagen de aquella reunión fue drásticamente cambiada pro otra…una imagen que Harry jamas querría ver…pero eso era algo inevitable…

Era de noche…podía escucha como la lluvia caía con violencia fuera de la casa…su madre corría por los pasillos oscuros de esta…el bebe estaba en sus brazos…alguien al seguía…Harry sabia perfectamente de quien se trataba…

No por favor no quiero ver esto…¡¡¡no quiero!

Pero era inevitable…Harry se encontraba fuera de la habitación en donde todo sucedió…podía escuchar la voz del asesino y al voz suplicante de su madre…

- ¡¡Por favor máteme a mi y no Harry! ¡¡por favor no Harry!

Harry se cubrió los oídos y cerro sus ojos con fuerza…no quería escuchar, no quería ver…no quería vivir esto otra vez…no de nuevo…las lagrimas comenzaron a surcar su pálido rostro…

Al abrir nuevamente sus ojos se dio cuenta de donde se encontraba…ahora estaba en la casa de sus tíos…los Dursley…

¡No por favor ahora esto!

Interminables e imborrables recuerdos de su maldita, triste y solitaria infancia…Cuando maltrato, el ojiverde no podía entender tanto odio…supuestamente tía Petunia era hermana de su madre…pero como…tanto odio…el no lo podía entender…

Toda su infancia marcada con fuego dentro de su mente…los maltratos, las palabras, las mentiras…todo eso dicho por aquellos malditos muggles…los cuales ni siquiera merecían vivir…pero para su propia tristeza, ellos eran los únicos parientes que le quedaban….los únicos…

Aunque esa fuera su realidad, el nunca los consideraría su familia…pues nunca lo serian….

La ira, sumada a la reciente pena provocadas ambas por los recuerdos recién revividos, eran mucho para el pobre Harry….cerro sus ojos nuevamente…mas lagrimas cayeron…

El ojiverde al abrir sus ojos vio que se encontraba en su recamara, recostado en un diván…

Fue tan solo un sueño…aunque no se si bueno o malo…

Tom no se encontraba mejor que Harry…

Estaba en su recamara sentado en un sofá con una copa de licor en su mano…estaba ensimismado en sus propios recuerdos…en sus propias penas…

- Pronto todo eso terminara…Pronto tendré en mis manos el control de absolutamente todo…

Una sonrisa de autosuficiencia se dibujo en su bello rostro…sus ojos rojos chispearon al imaginar todo lo que haría cuando la oscuridad gobernase sobre todos…

El mal ganaría y el tendría en sus manos el poder para traer a esta época el peor y eterno periodo oscuro…al terminar con la guerra, dando como vencedor el bando de la oscuridad todo seria muy fácil…

- Me desharé de lo innecesario…matare a todos los muggles y condenare a los mudblood…

Otra sonrisa aun mayor se dibujo en su ensombrecido rostro…la maldad y el rencor podía sentirse a su alrededor…realmente estaba dispuesto a todo para lograr su cometido…por ello debía obtener la copia de la profecía, además de encontrar los fragmentos que le faltaban a esta…

- Después de conseguir la dichosa profecía atacare de una forma tan sorpresiva y cruel a Dumbledore, que después de eso no quedara nada…ni siquiera cenizas…

El Lord comenzó a reír de forma completamente sicotica…De repente a su mente comenzaron a llegar un sin numero de imágenes, todas correspondientes a recuerdos de su pasado…un pasado demasiado triste…

- No sirve de nada recordar cosas que ya pasaron…

Dijo eso para si, mas como un autoconvencimiento que cualquier otra cosa…¿Porque a estas alturas aquellos recuerdos que antes no le habían molestado, ahora estaban allí? presentes recordándole su dolor, su sufrimiento, sus errores…

Tantas cosas…tantas…

- ¡¡YA BASTA!

El Lord se puso de pie abruptamente y arrojo la copa contra la puerta, la cual al estrellarse quedo reducida a un montón de cristales rotos…

Se sentó nuevamente en el sofá…la ira de aquello recuerdos le hacia hervir la sangre…

- Aquellos malditos muggles….aquellos malditos prejuiciosos…aquellos malditos que ahora me temen…

La sonrisa de locura fue reemplazada por una de nostalgia…tantos recuerdos dolorosos comenzaron a entristecerlo…

- No debo tener sentimientos…no debo…

Se levanto y se acostó en su cama…su cabeza le daba vueltas…por un segundo sintió un dolor ajeno al suyo…un dolor que no pertenecía a su persona, inmediatamente entendió que era Harry el que sufría también…al tener esa conexión ambos podían sentir lo que el otro sentía…aunque para el Lord era mas fácil, por ser el mas poderoso y por tener mas control sobre su magia…

Tras unos minutos en los cuales Tom no podía dejar de pensar en que le sucedía aquel joven con el cual compartía destino…como podía sentir tanto dolor…

En el silencio de su recamara el Dark Lord se quedo dormido…aun con el chico Potter en su cabeza…sin olvidarse de aquellos tristes recuerdos que ahora estaban frescos en su memoria…

Dentro de la mente de Tom Riddle…alias Lord Voldemort…

Se encontraba en un bello castillo…un castillo que jamas habia visto antes…Una voz en la oscuridad llamo su atención…el Lord comenzó a caminar en aquella oscuridad como si la conociera…en un largo pasillo que parecía eterno salía luz desde una puerta entre abierta…Voldemort se acerco a dicha puerta…al llegar frente a esta escucho aquella voz nuevamente…

- Tu futuro será ser alguien reconocido…alguien poderoso…tu a diferencia de mi tienes que conocer la verdadera felicidad…si…tu por lo menos lo harás…

El Lord lentamente atravesó la puerta… llegando a una recamara alumbrada solamente por velas y por una chimenea que se encontraba encendida en aquel momento…

Sentada en una silla mecedora se encontraba una hermosa mujer, relativamente joven…su condición delataba lo evidente…estaba embarazada…

Tenia el cabello larguisimo de color negro azabache, su piel era blanca como la de una muñeca y sus ojos eran de color miel, casi dorados…esos ojos…se veían tan bondadosos…tan amables…tan cálidos…verlos era casi doloroso…

- Tu nombre será Tom Riddle…pero también llevaras el nombre de tu abuelo…Marvolo…

La mujer sonrío con sinceridad…aquella sonrisa casi desarmo al Lord…Aquella mujer allí…era…su madre…

- Mi madre…es ella…

Tom se acerco lo suficiente como para verla con mas detalles…el jamas habia visto el rostro de su madre…jamas siquiera la habia conocido…

- Es hermosa…- el Lord se permitió sonreír ante la imagen de la mujer que lo amo mas que nada en el mundo…

De repente la imagen cambio de forma abrupta…

Ahora se encontraba, en una edificación antigua, y en decadencia…casi podía sentir lo salado de las lagrimas derramadas en ese lugar…lagrimas derramadas desde ojos jóvenes…demasiado jóvenes…

- El orfanato…- murmuro quedamente el Lord…- este realmente no parece mi día…

Lord Voldemort continuo su camino a través de los oscuros y humedecidos pasillos…Pasando cerca de una puerta, que parecía ser un armario…Tom escucho algo que le congelo la sangre…

Era un llanto…silencioso y triste que se escuchaba desde aquel armario…

- No…- susurro el Lord…

El llanto para cualquiera que pasara por allí…seria algo completamente inexistente…pero para Tom, el cual sabia perfectamente quien lloraba del otro lado de la puerta no pasaba desapercibido…nunca pasaría desapercibido…

La puerta de aquel armario se abrió rebelando la figura de un niño de no mas de 8 años…su cabello era negro y lo llevaba casi hasta el hombro cubriéndole gran parte de su pálido rostro, en el cual podía verse claramente un par de ojos dorados…unos ojos demasiado tristes para un niño tan pequeño…

- Recuerdo ese día…

A medida que el niño avanzaba, el Lord le seguía los pasos de cerca…tan cerca que podía ver como algunas lagrimas aun corrían por el rostro pálido…

El pequeño Tom se detuvo frente a una puerta…Voldemort sudó frío…

- No entres…

El pequeño entro y el Dark Lord lo hizo con el…la habitación era una biblioteca…repisas llenas de libros de pared a pared…el niño sonrío…ese lugar le encantaba…allí podía pasar horas y horas sin que nadie lo molestara o encontrara…

Se acerco a una chimenea que se encontraba encendida…afuera hacia frío, estaba nevando…

El Lord vio como el niño se acercaba a la dicha chimenea…lo que sucedería ahora era inevitable…

Unos niños mas grandes que el pequeño aparecieron desde atrás de las repisas…eran mas o menos 5…todos ellos rodearon al pequeño Tom, ante la atenta mirada de su versión adulta…

- Tu eres un fenómeno- grito un niño

- Por tu culpa Serge esta en el hospital…- dijo otro empujando a Tom

- No….no…fue…mi culpa, el cayo solo de la escalera…

- Sabemos que fuiste tu…- otro golpe siguió a las palabras

- Tu estas maldito…todos los que se acercan a ti tienen un accidente…

- Los que se acercan a mi solo quieren lastimarme…- intento defenderse de los golpes que cada vez eran mas frecuentes…

- ¡¡Tu les haces algo! ¡¡Tu provocas los accidentes! ¡¡Tú eres el anormal!

- No…no es cierto…no lo es…

- Eres un engendro que nunca debió nacer…ni tu madre te quería, pues te abandono aquí…- dijo uno de los niños con odio…

- No…- dijo ya casi en un susurro

Los golpes se hicieron cada vez más frecuentes…las heridas comenzaron a abrirse…la sangre comenzó a verterse…el pequeño Tom pidió disculpas…intento defenderse, pero todo aquello fue inútil…

Al momento que todo termino…Tom estaba lleno de heridas, algunas de las cuales sangraban abundantemente…

Voldemort cerro los ojos…no podía ver eso…era demasiado inclusive para él…

Escucho como el niño se ponía de pie y salía corriendo por la puerta…el Lord sabia perfectamente a donde se dirigía…

- Al árbol del jardín que esta cubierto de nieve…el mismo lugar donde encontraron a mi madre la noche que yo nací y ella murió…mismo lugar en donde yo seré encontrado congelado casi al borde de la muerte…

Al abrir sus ojos, se percato de que la escena habia cambiado…el lugar también le era conocido…era la sala común de Slytherin…estaba en Hogwarts…

- Ahora esto…- murmuro realmente cansado de todos estos recuerdos…

Ahora vio a su versión de 16 años sentado en un sofá junto a la chimenea, en la cual crepitaba un cálido fuego…

Ambos Tom, escucharon las voces de otros estudiantes, y por como se escuchaban…debían ser de cursos superiores…

- Pero si es el pequeño Tom…- dijo una voz proveniente de un chico de cómo 17 años

- Déjenme en paz…- Tom estaba leyendo un libro…

- No tienes derecho a replicar nada…- dijo otro chico

- Porque no regresas al orfanato de donde saliste y le dejas la magia a los magos verdaderos…- dijo otro arrebatándole el libro de las manos…

- ¡¡¿Qué les he hecho para que me traten así!- exclamo el joven Tom poniéndose de pie de un salto al verse rodeado por alumnos mayores que el….

- Estas aquí…y eso no debería ser…tu tan solo eres un middleblood…

- ¿Qué importa que lo sea?

- Esta escuela es para magos de sangre pura…y tu…no lo eres…así que por ello no creo que halla inconveniente si nos divertimos un poco contigo…

- !Aléjense de mi¡¡- exclamo al ver que los otros chicos se acercaban con intenciones nada buenas…

El Lord miro con atención cada uno de los movimientos…este fue el día que cambio por completo su vida…fue el día en el cual Tom Riddle murió…y el día en el cual Lord Voldemort nació…

- Pero Tom…no te preocupes no te haremos nada que no disfrutaras después…

- No digas ese nombre…

- Pero si así te llamas…

- Odio ese nombre…

- Mmmm…pobre niño abandonado…

- Bueno Tom es mejor que empecemos antes de que llegue alguien…

- ¡¡No…! ¡¡aléjense!

Lo inevitable paso justamente después de esa palabras…

La magia…incontenible y poderosa de Tom se desprendió de su cuerpo y expulso en una onda a sus atacantes dejándolos tirados en el suelo bastante aturdidos…El aura de su magia era oscura, tenebrosa y aprehensiva…sus atacantes comenzaron a ahogarse…la magia los tenia presionados…

- ¡¡Suéltanos!

Tom se acerco al que mas palabras hirientes le habia dicho…guío su mano llena de esa magia negra al cuello del tipo…y comenzó a apretar…y apretar…la respiración de su atacante comenzó a ser mas entrecortada…al igual que los otros se ahogaban con el aura oscura…

- Nunca mas te me acerques…nunca mas me dirijas la palabra y si es que lo haces…no me llamaras por mi nombre…desde hoy seré Lord Voldemort…¿entendido?

Todos movieron la cabeza en señal de afirmación…

- Que bueno…ahora lárguense antes de que me arrepienta de dejarlos con vida…

El Lord vio la escena con cierta fascinación…imaginar que así habia nacido…todo por una provocación referente a su sangre mezclada…y a su nombre…un nombre que siempre habia odiado por ser el mismo de su maldito padre muggle…

- Recuerdo que un tiempo después encontré la cámara secreta y al basilisco…y al año siguiente empece con mi masacre de mudblood…

El Lord cerro sus ojos, y al abrirlos se encontró con que estaba en su recamara de profesor en Hogwarts…el sol afuera anunciaba el inicio de un nuevo día…hoy debía encontrarse con sus mortifagos en Hogmeade…

Todo debía salir como se habia planeado…

Se puso de pie…las imágenes de todos aquellos recuerdo estaba frescos en su memoria…

- Me duele la cabeza…- dijo llevándose una mano al dicho lugar de su cuerpo…

El cielo se encontraba despejado…ni una sola nube opacaba el celeste firmamento…

Los estudiantes se preparaban para su primera salida a Hogmeade…Todos menos Harry…el cual se encontraba en su recamara…

- ¿Seguro que no quieres venir?- pregunto Hermione

- Si, estoy seguro…no se preocupen por mi estaré bien

- Esta bien…vamos Herm…- dijo Ron…

- Nos vemos nos mas tarde- se despidió Harry

- Te traeremos unas cuantas cosas…

El ojiverde vio como la puerta de la habitación se cerraba a las espaldas de sus amigos…Después de todos aquellos recuerdos que habia tenido, se le habían ido las ganas de salir…así que habia optado por quedarse en el castillo…

- Puedo aprovechar el tiempo estudiando aquella profecía, no he tenido tiempo para hacerlo antes…

Harry saco de uno de los cajones, un libro de color rojo sangre de aspecto muy, muy antiguo…dentro de este se escondían muchas cosas, y entre todas estas estaba la hoja amarillenta y vieja en la cual estaba escrita parte de la profecía desconocida…

- Bueno…manos a la obra…

Mientras nuestro querido Lord Voldemort estaba reunido en un pequeño y oscuro bar con sus mortifagos..

- ¿Nadie los vio llegar?

- No my Lord- respondió el mortifago de cabello rubio

- Bueno ¿Malfoy que encontraste?

- My Lord, encontramos esto…- le entrego tres libros de distintos colores, uno era verde oscuro, otro rojo sangre y el ultimo era de color negro…- estaban escondido en el sótano del castillo principal de Slytherin…

- ¿En el castillo principal? ¿En la guarida?

- Si- respondieron los dos mortifagos que allí se encontraban…

- También encontramos estos pergaminos con apuntes y bocetos…- el otro mortifago le entrego lo recién mencionado, este tenia el cabello rojizo y los ojos azules…

- Bien hecho los dos, Malfoy Zabini…- ambos inclinaron levemente la cabeza en señal de asentimiento…- muy pronto tendré todo listo para que mía planes se lleven a cabo…ustedes dos mas Snape estarán a cargo de la fortaleza oscura y uno que otro asunto… espero un informe completo de todo cuando yo vuelva a citarlos ¿entendido?

- Si my Lord…- al mismo tiempo…

El Lord se puso de pie y salió del bar, con todo lo que le habían entregado, reducido y escondido en el bolsillo de su capa…

- /Perfecto, esto me ayudara a encontrar lo que falta de la profecía y a entenderla por completo…/- una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, al fin sus planes iban por buen camino…la espera habia valido la pena…

Tom comenzó a caminar rumbo al lugar donde se encontraban todos los demás maestros…pero en el camino escucho algo que llamo mas su atención…eran los amigos del chico Potter…

- Creo que Harry no se encuentra muy bien…- dijo Hermione a Ron

- Esta vez estoy de acuerdo contigo…el no parece el mismo de antes…se ve como triste…

- Yo note lo mismo, desde hace días lo noto nostálgico…quizás lo que necesite es pensar un tiempo a solas

- Hermione quizás es por eso mismo que se encuentra así

- ¿¿¡y entonces que quieres que hagamos?

- No lo se…no me preguntes a mi…

- Ojalá no empeore…

- ¿Empeorar?

- Tu sabes…el podría entrar en una depresión y eso sumado a su inestabilidad emocional y a lo que ha vivido, puede llevarlo a cometer locuras…

- Te refieres a…suicidio…

- Si…

Tom abrió sus ojos en sorpresa…el joven Potter tenia tendencias depresivas y suicidas…pero si todos los días demostraba lo contrario…siempre que lo veía en clases o en los pasillos estaba sonriendo, estaba riendo, tan buen actor era que todos creían que era feliz…Voldemort vio como ambos jóvenes se alejaban…esta información lo habia sorprendido a sobremanera…quizás este dato le serviría mas adelante…

- /interesante…realmente interesante/

Cuando el sol ya comenzaba a ocultarse…los maestros reunieron nuevamente a los estudiantes…ya era hora de regresar al castillo…

Mientras Harry estaba leyendo ensimismado el libro que tenia en sus manos…era un libro de investigaciones escrito por el mismísimo Godric Gryffindor…

Al parecer el fundador de la casa de los leones paso gran parte de su vida estudiando al mitología griega…

- /Realmente yo mismo me sorprendí cuando encontré el libro…pero mas me sorprendí al leer su contenido…¿Por qué Gryffindor estudio tanto las leyendas griegas/

Harry no llevaba muchas hojas…recién habia comenzado a leerlo, pues nunca habia tenido tiempo…

Llego a unas líneas que realmente llamaron su atención….

- " la leyenda de Ganimedes"- susurro el ojiverde…al momento de hacerlo un extraño escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo…- " la solitaria y triste historia del copero de los dioses y del mas querido amante de Zeus"……….¡¡amante!…

El pelinegro se sorprendió de estas palabras…poco a poco leyó al historia…era realmente triste…al terminar de leerla, se dio cuenta que el libro no finalizaba allí…cuando comenzó a hojear hacia delante se percato del detalle…Gryffindor escribió un sin numero de cosas referente a esta leyenda…

- ¿Por qué tanta fijación en esta historia en particular?

La respuesta llego en al ultima hoja del libro…solo habia una palabra…nada mas….las anotaciones terminaban allí…

- " Reencarnaciones"

El Lord por su parte habia encontrado al misma historia en uno de los libros que le habían entregado…la misma leyenda de Ganimedes se encontraba allí…

- ¿Por qué Ganimedes? ¿Por qué esta leyenda?

Tom llego hasta la ultima hoja, lugar en el cual encontró tres palabras, a diferencia de Harry…en este caso decía:

- " Zeus y Ganimedes…reencarnaciones"

La interrogante esa noche estaba presente en ambas personas…Ni Harry, ni el Lord se imaginaban que sentido podían tener esas palabras…que significado pudieron tener para sus antepasados…

De repente como conectados…ambos libros comenzaron a despedir una brillante luz, ante la atenta mirada de los individuos que los tenían en su poder…

Debajo de las ultimas palabras se comenzaron a escribir unas palabras…las cuales en un principio parecían estar escritas en otro idioma, pero rápidamente cambiaron para así poder ser legibles…las palabras eran otro trozo de la profecía perdida…

En el silencio de una noche…sin encontrar ayuda de nadie

El joven príncipe de la luz será marcado…

La tristeza invadirá su vida como nunca antes habia imaginado…

Un ser superior vendrá en su busca…

Sus intenciones no serán buenas…

Pero con el tiempo muchas cosas cambiaran…

La maldición se esparce como veneno en al sangre…

Solo cuando el procreador muera la condena terminara…

Mientras eso no suceda…

Cada noche la sangre será su alimento…

………..

Allí las palabras se detuvieron…dejando inconclusa nuevamente la profecía…aun quedaban partes por descubrirse…las palabras olvidadas ahora aparecían para revivir algo que nunca debió olvidarse…nunca…

Lady Orochi: muchas gracias por leer, espero que este capitulo les haya gustado…en el que sigue…la profecía comenzará a hacerse realidad de una forma imprevista...jijijiji…solo yo se que pasara…

Pobre de Voldy y Harry, los haré sufrir mucho, mucho…espero que continúen leyendo y que dejen sus comentarios…


	9. Chapter 9

Ángel de alas oscuras

Pareja : slash Tom / Harry

Warning: contendrá mas adelante escenas un poco subidas de tono, homofóbicos fuera de aquí!

Disclamer: los personajes de esta conocida saga no me pertenecen ( porque si así fuera ya habría mucho slash)

Esta historia tiene lugar en el séptimo curso, pensemos que nunca ha sucedido lo del sexto libro…

Bueno…aquí la Lady agradece de todo corazón ( tengo corazón?) el numero de comentarios que he recibido…agradezco a las personas que me conocen y a las que no el hecho de que estén leyendo mi fic y de que les este gustando…eso me hace realmente feliz….( )…

Continuando con el fic….mientras mas vaya avanzando, mas triste se va a poner, torturare bastante a los personajes, inclusive rayare en la crueldad, sadismo y en todas esas cosas…así que si no les gusta no sigan leyendo, pero si por el contrario todos lo que les mencioné anteriormente les gusta porfavor sean bienvenidos a la aldea del sonido…ups sorry…digo...sean bienvenidos al capitulo nueve de ángel de alas oscuras…

Por favor continúen…

Ah cierto lo olvidaba… dejen reviews…Sin reviews NO CAPITULO!…

Continúen…

Capitulo nueve: El precio de saber…sin entender lo que se sabe…

Bueno…comencemos con la clase…Hoy veremos con profundidad lo que es la transmutación…

¿Transmutación? ¿qué tiene que ver eso con todo lo que nos hizo investigar y con la música?

Realmente…todo…la transmutación es una magia antiguamente regida por la alquimia…la cual es un arte ahora casi olvidada…- la profesora suspiro…- pero bueno mi deber es extraer su máximo potencial con esta materia…

…- todos guardaron silencio en espera de las palabras de la maestra Kinomiya…

Luego de revisar sus trabajos…me he dado cuenta, para mi sorpresa que todos ustedes realmente cumplen con mis expectativas…así que desde ahora en adelante me preocupare tan solo de enseñar…

La maestra se acerco a un armario que tenia junto al escritorio…de allí saco una caja de color negro…al moverla desde adentro se escuchaba un extraño sonido…

Con esto comenzaremos…Señorita Granger seria tan amable de ayudarme a repartir esto…

Si- Hermione se puso de pie y se acerco a la maestra…

Entrega uno a cada uno

Esta bien…

La joven castaña se sorprendió al ver que dentro de la caja habia unos extraños cristales de color negro…sin preguntar y guardándose la curiosidad tomo algunos y comenzó a repartirlos entre los estudiantes…los cuales miraban este con una interrogante en el rostro…Hermione al terminar volvió a su puesto

Gracias

De nada…

La profesora Kinomiya podía ver en el rostro de sus estudiantes la interrogante y la curiosidad al ver los cristales que tenían frente a ellos…

Bueno…estas gemas son llamadas los diamantes negros, también conocidos como los ojos del demonio…

¿Por qué se llaman así?- interrogo un estudiante

Pronto lo verán…- la joven maestra sonrío- lo primero que harán será un poco difícil, pero este es el primer paso, si lo logran todo lo demás comenzara a ser bastante sencillo…

Kinomiya saco su varita y con ella punto un cristal cercano…al hacerlo el cristal cambio de color, pasando del negro a un color azul tormenta bordeado en negro, para luego tranformarse en una hermosa mariposa de cristal…

Todos miraron asombrados este acto…

¿Cómo pudo hacerlo sin pronunciar palabras mágicas?

En este arte las palabras son innecesarias…solo se usa la mente…yo deseaba una mariposa…y el cristal al toque de mi varita cambio…el ojo del demonio sirve para que los deseos de la mente puedan tomar forma mas fácilmente…ahora es su turno para poner lo que les acabo de decir en practica…solo con su mente y su varita deben cambiar de forma el cristal…tiene que ser algo pequeño…

Después de esas palabras todos comenzaron a intentarlo, realmente esa magia se veía interesante…además como después explicaría la maestra, luego de aprender a cambiar la forma del cristal, podrían cambiar cualquier otra cosa de forma…

La clase paso tan rápido que nadie se percato de ello, hasta que la campana sonó, indicando el fin de la clase, todos habían dado lo mejor de si, pero tan solo algunos y con mucho esfuerzo habían cambiado de color la gema…entre estos estaban Malfoy, Granger…e inclusive Potter…realmente eran o serian estudiantes destacados este año…

La peculiaridad de esa gema…y el nombre que llevaba…era por una razón… cuando uno quiere cambiar de forma este diamante y el nivel de magia no era suficiente, esta en vez de hacerlo cambia de color…y dependiendo de la persona, puede cambiar en cuatro colores…cada uno de estos cuatro representaban los ojos de los antiguos cuatro reyes demoniacos…

Dorado con bordes negros representaba a Lucifer…Azul tormenta con bordes negros representaba a Leviathan, Verde pardo con bordes negros representaba a Belial y por ultimo rojo sangre con bordes negros representaba a Satán…he allí el significado del nombre ojos de demonio, pues cuando uno las miraba fijamente pareciera que estas te miraran hasta lo mas profundo de tu alma..

No se preocupen si aun no lo logran…seguiremos usando el ojo del demonio hasta que todos en este salón puedan cambiar su forma…cuando eso suceda comenzaremos con materia mas difícil…

Todos se retiraron del salón…la maestra Kinomiya vio salir a todos sus estudiantes…pero…realmente no todos salieron…aun quedaba uno...

Joven Potter la clase termino…- dijo la maestra acercándose al pupitre donde aun Harry estaba sentado…

Profesora Kinomiya ¿le puedo preguntar algo?

Ya lo hiciste…- Harry la miro- por supuesto…dime

¿Qué puede simbolizar un águila?

¿Un águila?…mmm realmente puede significar muchas cosas

mmmm…me lo imaginaba… lo siento si la moleste…

no te preocupes…lo mejor es que te vayas o te quedaras sin comer…

Si…cierto casi lo olvidaba…- Harry se puso de pie…- Nos vemos después

El ojiverde se perdió tras la puerta…dejando, ahora el salón completamente vacío...solamente la maestra quedaba…la cual tomo la caja vacía de su escritorio y comenzó a recoger todos los diamantes de cada uno de los escritorios…pero de repente al llega a uno, recibió una tremenda sorpresa…

¿¿¡¡Que demonios?

Kinomiya se sorprendió al ver sobre el escritorio que correspondía a Harry, en vez del diamante…una bellísima águila de cristal que de vez en cuando destellaba con colores dorados…

Esto es imposible…como pudo hacerlo en la primera clase…- estaba estupefacta…- realmente Potter no es un chico común y corriente…

Mientras en el comedor todos lo estudiantes se encontraban sumergidos en sus propios mundos…

En el momento que toda la comida fue reemplazada por los postres…el director se puso de pie…todos guardaron silencio esperando oír lo que Dumbledore quería informar…

Mis queridos estudiantes…como ustedes sabrán dentro de dos se celebra el día de brujas…en conmemoración a que este año se gradúa nuestra promoción mas famosa haremos un pequeño baile de mascaras…

Los vitores no se hicieron esperar…al parecer todo el alumnado estaba feliz por esta razón…aunque el hecho de ser jóvenes obviamente los hacia ser amantes de celebraciones de cualquier tipo…

El día del baile de noche de brujas comenzara el mismo día y terminara a la mañana del día siguiente…a esta celebración asistirán todos los alumnos hasta las doce de la noche…pasada esa hora…solo se podrán quedar los alumnos desde sexto año en adelante…los maestros vigilaremos hasta cierta hora…espero que logren conseguir pareja…

Todo el comedor estallo en murmullos, todos hablando al mismo tiempo sobre esta nueva noticia…al fin los estudiantes tenían un día para pasarlo bien…realmente los de séptimo año tenían bien merecido este baile…así podrían distraerse un poco de tantos deberes y de tantas cosas…Pero habia un pequeño problema, la fiesta era dentro de dos dias, y recién ahora el director de decidía a avisar…era poco tiempo…encontrar pareja seria difícil, pero no imposible…

Al fin Dumbledore nos dará un día solo para nosotros…- dijo Ron- será divertido…¿no lo crees así Harry?

¿Eh?- Harry estaba sumido en sus pensamientos cuando escucho que su amigo le hablaba…

¿Harry estabas escuchando?

Si Ron, lo siento…será muy divertido…

Harry creo que este baile te hará bien…necesitas distraerte, tienes muchas cosas en la cabeza…- dijo Hermione con un dejo de preocupación en su voz

Lo siento si los preocupo chicos…

Ambos amigos lo miraron…en el momento que todos comían su postre, Harry se puso de pie…Hermione y Ron lo miraron con interrogación

Quiero descansar…nos vemos mañana- se despidió

Realmente debe sucederle algo…- murmuro Ron

Eso parece…

Harry se perdió tras las enormes puertas del gran comedor…pero en vez de subir las escaleras rumbo a su recamara…este se dirigió a la entrada del castillo…quería salir a pasear por los jardines…sin darse cuenta que desde lejos unos ojos serpentinos de color verde lo vigilaban…Nagini lo habia visto levantarse de la mesa y dirigirse a la salida…por ello lo estaba vigilando desde la entrada, pues el chico aunque no lo pareciera era muy perceptivo…por ende si se acercaba demasiado notaria su presencia…

_¿Para donde demonios va? Quizás deba informar a Tom..- _la serpiente se interno dentro del castillo…el comportamiento del chico Potter la tenia un poco preocupada…

Mientras el joven de triste mirada esmeralda caminaba cabizbajo por los jardines del castillo…desde que habia tenido ese sueño referente a su pasado, sumado al hecho de haber leído una triste y nostálgica historia sobre un príncipe troyano…todo esto realmente lo tenían al borde de un colapso de pena…

Sin contar el hecho de que Harry era un joven bastante inestable emocionalmente…todo lo sucedido en todo este tiempo lo tenia alterado por completo…entre sus deberes como mago común, sus deberes como la esperanza del mundo y el caos que tenia el Lord dentro de su cabeza…lo estaban llevando inevitablemente a un oscuro abismo al cual dentro de poco comenzaría a caer…

Estoy tan cansado de todo esto…cansado de que Dumbledore me use como su luz de esperanza, como si yo fuera realmente capaz de levantar la varita para matar a alguien…- Harry se sentó bajo un árbol en el limite del bosque prohibido…levanto sus ojos verdes hacia el cielo…como si esperara que una respuesta para todas sus preguntas cayera de allí…a sabiendas que del cielo nunca obtendría una respuesta…su mirada se ensombreció por la pena…- Estoy harto de que toda la gente que me vea, me diga que cree en mi, que confían que terminare con el Lord…yo no se si podré siquiera sobrevivir…siento que realmente no soy útil, que tan solo soy un arma que luego de ser usada seré completamente desechado como basura…realmente mi vida tendrá un verdadero sentido y valor…habrá alguien realmente preocupado por mi, no como arma, sino que como persona…

Una lagrima solitaria se deslizo por su rostro, seguida de cerca por otras…como unos ojos tan hermosos podían estar tan opacados por la pena…el brillo habia desaparecido…estaban apagados, muertos…

- Quiero vivir de verdad - Dijo en un susurro tan quedo que ni siquiera el silencio lo podría escuchar…

El cielo se nubló tan rápidamente que Harry no se percato de ello, hasta que comenzó a sentir las gotas de lluvia caer sobre su cuerpo…y Justamente ese día andaba desabrigado…tan solo llevaba la camisa debajo de la capa…

Las gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer de forma mas fuerte…pero al joven de ojos color esmeralda no le importo, el agua estaba empapando toda su ropa…pero no se movió del lugar en donde estaba…

Sus ojos se posaron sobre la superficie del lago…se puso de pie con la vista fija en este…el agua se veía tan oscura, tan profunda, que para el parecía tentadora…

Podría ahogarme y no lo sabría nadie hasta mañana…

Sus pasos eran lentos y pausados…sus pies lo llevaban al lago, cuando al fin estuvo justo en el limite de este, se detuvo…miro la silueta algo iluminada del castillo…de su colegio…las lagrimas cálidas se mezclaban con el agua fría de la lluvia…

Cuando estaba a punto de comenzar a introducirse en el lago, sintió para su sorpresa un par de brazos que le sujetaron por la cintura, y un cuerpo que lo aprisionaba de forma posesiva…

Tu cuerpo se parece mucho al de el…inclusive te pareces mucho a el en sus rasgos…realmente eres su heredero…- la voz era masculina…incitante…

¿Quién es?- Harry sentía que ese individuo le aprisionaba, apegando de ese modo ambos cuerpos…el ojiverde comenzaba a ponerse nervioso…- Suélteme…

Mmmm…Realmente muy parecidos…¿sabrás tan delicioso como el…? - ante estas ultimas palabras Harry se tenso por completo…¿quién demonios lo tenia acorralado?- Recuerdo cuando lo marque, hace ya tanto años atrás, le prometí que volvería…y aquí estoy…cumpliendo mi palabra…

Suélteme…- Harry comenzó a forcejear…esto comenzaba a asustarle…intento soltarse, también intento ver el rostro de su captor, pero la fuerza que este ejercía y la lluvia que seguía cayendo, no ayudaban mucho…

No te pongas igual que el…o sino te dolerá mas…

¡¡Suéltame! ¿¿¡¡que vas a hacerme?- Ahora si estaba asustado…se removía mas bruscamente en el agarre…tenia que liberarse, tenia que escapar, tenia que alejarse de ese individuo…

Tu decidiste hacer esto a la mala…pero bueno, así lo disfrutare mas…- Harry podía sentir como el individuo reía ante el visible temor en el joven mago…Toda la piel del chico ojiverde se erizo de pánico al sentir el cálido aliento del otro individuo cerca de su cuello…- hueles delicioso…realmente disfrutare tanto como aquella vez…

¡¡Qu - - Harry no pudo terminar la frase…porque de repente sintió un dolor agudo, un dolor que jamas habia experimentado antes…este dolor provenía de un solo lugar…de su cuello…el individuo que lo tenia prisionero entre sus brazos… lo acababa de morder…por esta razon el individuo solo podía ser…un vampiro…- / ¡¡ Demonios…demonios…demonios…//

El dolor rápidamente se fue intensificando…sentía como el individuo bebía toda su sangre…comenzó a sentirse débil…no sabia si era por el hecho de que el dolor era demasiado fuerte o el hecho de que estaba perdiendo tanta sangre que no tenia noción de nada...ya no podía sentir la lluvia caer sobre su cuerpo…ya no podía sentir los brazos del individuo abrazando su cintura…ya no sentía nada, solo dolor, solo eso…

Cuando al fin penso que todo terminaría…no sucedió eso…sino que no perdió la conciencia…el tiempo pareció detenerse para el…

El vampiro se separo de el…y lo recostó en el suelo cerca del lago…Harry nuevamente podía sentir lo que sucedía a su alrededor…podía sentir la lluvia… el viento…todo…intento ver el rostro de su atacante, pero solo pudo ver un par de ojos color azul eléctrico…un azul demasiado antinatural…mas que eso nada…

Realmente muy parecido a el…aunque tu eres sin duda mas delicioso…bueno mi joven presa… mi misión a terminado, y no te preocupes dentro de unas dos horas máximo ya no estarás en el mundo de los vivos…así que nos vemos en el infierno…- el vampiro desapareció tan rápida y misteriosamente como habia aparecido…

Harry estaba allí, moribundo…casi podía sentir el aliento de la muerte cerca de su cuerpo…

/ Extraña forma para morir…pero bueno no me queda otra...hasta aquí llego la esperanza del mundo mágico…Lord Voldemort, el mundo es todo suyo…/

Comenzó a cerrar sus ojos…cuando estaba apunto de perder la conciencia por completo…sintió que alguien lo zarandeaba…con sus ojos entre abiertos vio una silueta borrosa, alguien estaba allí…en su semi inconsciencia podía ver tan solo un par de ojos color sangre…unos ojos que solo pertenecían a una persona en todo el mundo…

Voldemort…- susurro

Potter…- escucho que la voz del Lord le respondía…- Nagini debemos llevarlo a su recamara de inmediato…

Harry podía sentir la presencia de alguien mas acompañando al Lord, pero ya no podía ver nada, cerro sus ojos…Voldemort no sabia que le habia sucedido a Harry, tan solo Nagini le habia dicho que el joven se encontraba fuera del castillo, y él habia seguido a la serpiente y habia salido en busca del chico…Habia llegado junto al lago y lo habia encontrado tirado cerca de este, además estaba el detalle de que el joven sangraba…pero aun no sabia donde se encontraba la herida…Todo habia sucedido tan rápido….

Pero my Lord…- intento decir Nagini…

No te preocupes, tan solo ayúdame…- Voldemort tomo el debilitado cuerpo de Harry entre sus brazos, pesaba tan poco y tenia una palidez casi mortal el se tenso…- Demonios hay que apurarse…

Si my Lord…- la mujer lo ayudo a cubrir al joven Potter con una capa negra…la lluvia seguía cayendo sobre los cuerpos de los magos…

Tom…- escucho que murmuraba Harry, esta era la primera vez que alguien distinto a Nagini lo llamaba por su nombre…- déjame morir…- eso parecía mas un ruego que cualquier otra cosa…

El Dark Lord se llevo una sorpresa inmensa al escuchar esas palabras… este era un día de sorpresas…realmente el mismo aun se preguntaba porque hacia todo esto…seria mas fácil dejarlo morir…pero algo en su interior se removió bruscamente al solo hecho de imaginarse al joven Potter muerto…¿qué estaba sucediendo dentro de la pobre cabeza del Lord?…

No lo permitiré…si después quieres matarte hazlo… yo no intervendré …pero no te dejare morir y menos aquí de esta forma en mis brazos…- dijo Tom de forma decidida…aunque no estaba seguro si Harry estaba lo suficientemente consciente como para escucharlo…

Tom…- escucho que Nagini le hablaba…

Vamonos…- ordeno en una sola palabra…

En tiempo récord llegaron ante la puerta de la recamara de Harry, la cual tenia un conjuro de protección que solo el dueño de la recamara podía romper, pero bueno esta vez fue distinto, el Lord con un brusco movimiento de la mano hizo explotar de forma silenciosa la cerradura de la dichosa puerta…y así entraron a la habitación…

Nagini encárgate de reparar la puerta y de evitar que alguien se acerque…esto tardara bastante…

Esta bien…- la mujer se fue a encargar de lo ordenado…

Mientras Tom recostaba a Harry en la cama…rápidamente reviso que le habia pasado, tan rápido habia sucedido todo, solo se habia podido percatar de que la sangre continuaba derramándose desde una herida en el cuerpo del ojiverde…al ver en donde se encontraba la herida y de donde provenía la sangre, sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente…

¡¡Demonios lo mordió un vampiro…!

Rápidamente el Lord despojo a Harry de la capa mojada… al igual que el se quitaba la suya y la arrojaba a un lado…Tom se arremango la camisa negra que llevaba puesta… con un movimiento de su mano materializo una daga…

Harry despierta, se que aun tienes fuerza para abrir tus ojos…- y dicho y hecho los ojos verdes saludaron a las orbes rojas del Dark Lord…

¿Por qué?- susurro casi sin aire…

Guarda silencio y abre la boca…- el Lord se corto la muñeca y vertió su propia sangre dentro de la boca del joven Potter…- si no te suministro sangre morirás…

Tom si haces eso lo convertirás en vampiro…- escucho que decía su fiel amiga Nagini

¡¡Ya lo se! Pero si no lo hago el morirá…

Harry bebió de la muñeca del Lord lo suficiente como para recuperar mas el conocimiento….fue allí que se percato de lo bizarra de la situación…al fin tono el hecho de que Lord Voldemort estaba frente a el…y no precisamente con la apariencia que el recordaba haber visto hace un tiempo atrás…

¡¡¿¿Qué haces aquí! ¡¡¿¿Cómo entraste a Hogwarts! ¡¡¿¿Por qué me salvaste! ¡¡y tu apariencia…es diferente!- Harry estaba estupefacto, su mayor enemigo acababa de salvarle la vida… y ahora se veía diferente… carecía completamente de rasgos serpentinos…ahora era atractivo…de repente empezó a toser…sentía la garganta seca…muy seca…además de que estaba calado hasta los huesos…

No te sobre esfuerces…- Tom miraba en otra dirección cuando hablo nuevamente….- No tengo porque responderte…además lo que yo haga no te incumbe…- el Lord se curaba con su magia la herida de su muñeca…el también estaba empapado…Harry lo miraba con el rostro enfadado…

¡¡Pero si yo estoy involucrado por supuesto que me incumbe!- Harry tosió mas…- ¡¡Demonios dime que sucede! ¡¡Dime que paso!- el ojiverde comenzó a toser sangre…en el rostro del Lord se marco la preocupación…

Es algo delicado- dijo de forma baja el ojirojo…Harry guardo silencio…realmente la situación era de lo mas extraña…De repente al fin noto la presencia de alguien mas en la recamara, era una mujer…

My Lord ¿Ahora que piensa hacer el chico Potter? ¿Es un vampiro?- interrogo Nagini viendo como el Lord se acercaba a ella alejándose un poco de la cama en donde se encontraba Harry…

¿Vampiro?- interrogo preocupado el ojiverde…El Lord lo miro con algo indescifrable dibujado en sus hermosos ojos- / desde cuando sus ojos eran hermosos/- se reprendió mentalmente Harry…

No es del todo cierto…La sangre que le di es mía, si hubiera sido del vampiro que lo mordió se hubiera convertido en un vampiro por completo…

¿Entonces ahora que es?

Es algo así como un medio vampiro…

No hablen como si yo no estuviera presente…si pudiera levantarme los mataría…

¿Entonces no beberá sangre?- pregunto Nagini sin prestar atención al joven recostado en la cama

Si lo hará…pero solo de vez en cuando…- el Lord se volteo a ver al chico de ojos color esmeralda…- yo que tu desde hoy tendría cuidado al momento de sentir hambre…

No puede ser cierto…realmente ahora soy un vampiro…- Voldemort pudo percibir miedo en la voz del chico…- ¿Qué se supone que haré?…

No es mi problema…- murmuro el Lord…Nagini lo vio de mala manera…como reprendiéndole la forma en la cual habia contestado…

Tom…- nuevamente el nombre salió desde los labios del joven mago…el miedo era mas que palpable…Voldemort se estremeció…

No hay nada que yo pueda hacer…

Tu me salvaste….

Yo…

No puedes negar eso…

…

Tengo miedo…- murmuro…las lagrimas comenzaron a caer…ya no tenia porque mostrarse valiente ante su enemigo…en esta situación ya no podía ser fuerte…el habia deseado morir, no ganar una vida eterna a costa de la sangre de los demás…

Nagini espérame fuera de la habitación por favor…- Nagini obedeció…

Cualquier cosa me llama my Lord…

No hay problema…

Harry lloraba…y esto curiosamente perturbaba al Lord…no le gustaba escuchar llorar al joven Potter…

Tom se dirigió al baño, de allí trajo unos vendajes…limpio la sangre del cuello del ojiverde y comenzó a vendarle…

No me preguntes porque hago esto, porque ni yo lo se…- dijo con voz sincera…

Me duele…- murmuro

Es lo mas común…tomando en cuenta que estuviste apunto de morir…y que al ser un recién creado vampiro has bebido muy poca sangre…

No beberé sangre…

En algún momento lo tendrás que hacer…- Voldemort al estar tan cerca del chico pudo sentir como este comenzaba a temblar, aunque no sabia si era por el frío o por el llanto…

¿Por qué me pasa esto a mi?- realmente estaba llorando…

En ese momento a Lord Voldemort se le ablando un poco el corazón…sentía dentro de si la necesidad se consolar al joven Potter…

Tom se habia sentado en el borde de la cama, muy cerca de Harry, estando allí viendo la fragilidad del chico a flor de piel, algo dentro de su alma, le decía que hiciera algo…así que sin encontrar razón alguna lo abrazo…el gesto fue tan cálido, tan bello que Harry se sintió desfallecer…

¿Por qué me haces esto Tom…?- nuevamente el nombre salido de aquellos jóvenes y dulces labios…

No lo se…- fue el susurro que salió de la boca del Lord…- algo extraño me esta pasando y siento que es toda tu culpa…- el aliento cálido de Voldemort acariciaba el cuello vendado de Harry…

Siento lo mismo…- Por primera vez en mucho tiempo ambos individuos se sentían a gusto…Harry detuvo su llanto…se quedo dormido allí en los brazos de su némesis…

No se que haré… - murmuro Voldemort al momento que dejaba a Harry completamente recostado en la cama…

Con un movimiento de mano cambio la ropa mojada del chico por un suave y cálido pijama, al igual que limpiaba todo lo que habia sido mojado y manchado de sangre, incluyéndose a si mismo…

Estando allí, sentado en el borde de la dichosa cama, veía el rostro pálido y delicado del joven Harry Potter…con una de sus manos movió un mechón que cubría su frente…se veía tan frágil, tan vulnerable…

Te estas volviendo un peligro para mi…- el Lord se inclino un poco hasta estar a escasos centímetros del rostro del ojiverde…- un peligro demasiado grande…- murmuro Tom antes de cerrar por completo la distancia de ambos y así besar esos tiernos labios, los cuales se encontraban aun un poco fríos…el beso fue tan solo un suave y casto roce…al separarse…el Lord lo miro preocupado…

Tu también eres un peligro para mi…- susurro el joven Potter abriendo sus ojos verdes ante la sorpresa del Lord...

Tras esas ultimas palabras dichas por el mas joven…todo quedo sumergido en el silencio…el Lord llamo a Nagini…

- Vamonos…

Luego de decir esa orden…el Lord con la mortifaga desaparecieron tras una nube de humo…dejando al joven Potter allí, completamente serio…aun sintiendo el roce de los labios del Lord…

- Primero intento suicidarme, después un vampiro me muerde y llego a estar al borde de la muerte…. por ultimo el Lord Oscuro me salva de morir de forma trágica…y luego…ese beso…- un suspiro cansado salió de entre los labios del chico…

Necesitaba dormir, descansar…pero por mas que su cuerpo clamara por todo eso…su mente se negaba a descansar…habían sucedido demasiadas cosas en muy poco tiempo, su cerebro estaba sobre saturado…

Estando en su cama, alargo su mano hacia el cajón de una de las mesitas de noche…de allí saco aquel misterioso libro perteneciente a Godric...comenzó a hojearlo, quizás si lo leía podría distraerse un poco…

Hoja tras hoja pasaban entre sus manos…hasta que llego al final del libro…las letras de otro de los trozos de la profecía brillaban de forma sobrenatural…comenzó a leer nuevamente los párrafos…hasta que se detuvo en uno en especifico…uno que lo dejo con los ojos abiertos de par en par…lo leyó en voz alta…

- "En el silencio de una noche…sin encontrar ayuda de nadie…El joven príncipe de la luz será marcado…La tristeza invadirá su vida como nunca antes habia imaginado…

Un ser superior vendrá en su busca…" …es como si hablara de lo que sucedió hoy…. Y después esas otras palabras, las cuales cada vez tienen mas sentido… "La maldición se esparce como veneno en al sangre…Solo cuando el procreador muera la condena terminara…Mientras eso no suceda…Cada noche la sangre será su alimento…" …esto ¿marcara mi futuro?…¡¡demonios!…-

Releyó todo eso un sin numero de vez, entendiendo al fin su triste destino…quizás si se hubiera dado cuenta hace unos días atrás…sin quererlo…habia sabido lo que iba a suceder, pero no había entendido las palabras a tiempo…

Harry se sintió frustrado…el hecho de haber sabido, y de no poder haber hecho nada…el destino lo estaba controlando como una simple marioneta….las lagrimas comenzaron a rodar por el rostro del chico pelinegro…

Además Voldemort dijo que ahora soy un medio vampiro…quizás sea peligroso para las personas que me rodean…¡¡demonios!- Mas lagrimas…Realmente en ningún momento el ojiverde se habia detenido a pensar en el hecho de que el Lord estaba dentro del castillo, ya no tenia cabeza para eso…su mente divagaba…

Allí en su pena y atrapado al saber su nueva condena vampirica Harry se quedo profundamente dormido, esa noche durmió sin interrupciones del Lord, este estaba demasiado ocupado como para molestarlo, además de que ya no tenia intenciones de hacerlo…algo dentro de Voldemort se habia removido ante esta situación…al igual que algo dentro de Harry…

¿Sus intenciones cambiarían después de lo sucedido?…

¿Por qué habia salvado su vida?…

¿Por qué le habia besado?….

¿Cuántas cosas cambiarían a partir de hoy?….

Eran demasiadas cosas dentro de su cabeza…

El lugar estaba en completa oscuridad, la lluvia y el viento golpeaban de forma violenta los cristales de las ventanas…en la habitación solo alumbraba la luz que desprendía el fuego que estaba encendido…Ni siquiera velas estaban prendidas…en el lugar podían verse dos figuras…

Una de ellas hablo…era el vampiro que habia atacado a Harry…se podía ver que aun saboreaba la sangre de este…

La misión fue completada con éxito- era la voz del vampiro…se encontraba frente al individuo que le habia dicho la ubicación del heredero de Gryffindor…

¿Estas seguro de ello?- interrogo el otro hombre

Por supuesto…entonces me voy en busca de mi recompensa, cumplí con avisarle de mis movimientos…creo que es justo…

Aun no…primero veré que realmente tus palabras son ciertas…

Mañana en la mañana lo comprobara con sus propios ojos…

Eso espero…

El vampiro se retiro…el otro individuo sonrío…sus planes, si es que realmente el vampiro habia hecho lo que hizo estarían teniendo un final bastante prometedor…muy prometedor…

Y esto es solo el principio…

Lady Orochi: Hola a todos! ¿cómo están?…. --…mejor dejo de molestar, hasta aquí esta el noveno capitulo…espero que sea de su agrado…ya saben les pido lo de siempre…reviews…cualquier duda se comunican conmigo…el décimo capitulo estará mejor que este…cada cosa que hago sufrir a los pobres…la relación de Voldy con Harry la voy a desarrollar de forma lenta pero sorpresiva…así que les pido que tengan paciencia…después recibirán su recompensa…

Su humilde servidora…


	10. Chapter 10

Ángel de alas oscuras

Pareja : slash Tom / Harry

Warning: contendrá mas adelante escenas un poco subidas de tono, homofóbicos fuera de aquí!

Disclamer: los personajes de esta conocida saga no me pertenecen ( porque si así fuera ya habría mucho slash)

Esta historia tiene lugar en el séptimo curso, pensemos que nunca ha sucedido lo del sexto libro…

Dejen REVIEWS!

Capitulo diez: El corazón comienza a hablar

El sol salía en el colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería…todo parecía normal…nada salía de la monotonía de un día normal en la escuela…pero eso no era así realmente…

Harry comenzó a abrir sus ojos…el sol le molestaba demasiado…el cuerpo le dolía, aunque no tanto como ayer…se llevo las manos al cuello con la infantil esperanza de que todo lo sucedido la noche anterior habia sido solo un mal sueño…para la decepción del joven ojiverde, su cuello se encontraba pulcramente vendado…además de que podía sentir perfectamente los agujeros donde los dientes del vampiro de habían clavado…

Mientras su mente vagaba en los recuerdos casi claros de lo sucedido…algo llego a su cabeza …recordó el beso, cálido, tierno….ese beso que le habia dado el Lord, al mismo tiempo que recordaba la apariencia de este…una apariencia completamente distinta…completamente…atractiva…

¿¿Qué fue lo que hice?- el color rojo subió hasta su rostro…tan solo al recordar todo lo que habia dicho…y hecho…al recordar el beso mas rojo se puso…- no puedo creer que llamara al Lord por su nombre real…

Harry se puso de pie, comprobando que su fuerza estaba casi restablecida en su totalidad… tan solo sentía un poco adolorido el tranquilidad se dirigió al baño, tomo una ducha, se vistió, se cambio los vendajes y bajo a tomar desayuno…era fin de semana, así que no tenia clases…además de que este día libre, los alumnos lo ocuparían para encontrar pareja para el baile…realmente las preocupaciones de todos los demás estudiantes no se comparaban en nada con las del pobre Harry Potter…

¿Encontrar pareja? No tengo tiempo para eso…

El ojiverde salía de su recamara, cuando se encontró cara a cara con su amigo rubio…el cual lo miraba con una inmensa interrogante en el rostro…

¿Harry acaso escuche que no tenias tiempo para buscar pareja?

Draco…¡hola!…- intentó hacerse el desentendido…

No me vengas con eso…acaso no piensas ir al baile- le reprocho el rubio…

Realmente estaba pensándolo…pero…no lo se- Harry comenzó a caminar rumbo al comedor acompañado de su amigo Slytherin…

Tu tienes que asistir…

Pero no tengo pareja, ni tiempo para buscar una…

Entonces ve solo…

¿Se puede hacer eso?

Por su puesto

Entonces creo que eso seria lo mejor para mi…

Bien dicho, así que no se te ocurra decir que no asistirás, que si lo haces, juro que te saco a rastras de tu recamara, recuerda que el encierro te hace mal…y no hay nada mejor que una fiesta para relajarse…

Esta bien Draco…

Al llegar al comedor ambos se dirigieron a sus respectivas mesas…Harry suspiro aliviado, al parecer Draco habia estado tan concentrado hablando con el, que no se habia percatado de las vendas de su cuello…pero ahora que se acercaba a la mesa de Gryffindor se dio cuanta del detalle…burlar a sus amigos seria imposible, en especial a Hermione…ella era demasiado detallista…y sobreprotectora, en especial con el…

Buenos días chicos…- saludo el joven ojiverde…dirigió su mirada a la mesa …al momento de ver la comida se dio cuenta que no sentía hambre, esa es una buena señal…por ahora…

La chica de cabello castaño saludo a Harry con un movimiento de cabeza…para luego, mientras nadie veía acercársele lo suficiente como para susurrarle al oído…

¿Qué te sucedió en el cuello?- dijo con un leve tono de reproche

Después te cuento Herm…- respondió el, con la voz mas convincente que pudo sacar…

Esta bien Harry, pero espero que cumplas tu palabra y me cuentes…

Harry comió en silencio, o por lo menos intento comer…realmente no quería quedarse mucho tiempo en el comedor, se sentía un poco incomodo…como fuera de lugar…además estaba mas sensible al ruido…prefería un lugar mas silencioso…por lo cual apenas termino su desayuno salió de allí dirigiéndose a los jardines…Hacia frío afuera…Ahora iba abrigado, la capa que traia puesta era gruesa, así no se congelaría…

Comenzó a caminar bordeando el limite del bosque prohibido…por alguna extraña razón sentía que lo vigilaban…pero…¿Quién?…

El Dark Lord se habia levantado hace poco, no habia bajado a desayunar, realmente no estaba de humor para convivir con muchas personas…sumado a eso estaba el hecho de que casi todo el alumnado estaba emocionado por el dichoso baile de día de brujas…tanta euforia y alegría lo ponía de mal humor…En especial con los sucesos de la noche anterior aun frescos en su memoria…

Voldemort se paseaba de un lado a otro en su habitación…la noche anterior luego de haber salvado al joven Potter, el cual hasta hace poco tan solo era un obstáculo en sus planes (Por supuesto eso habia cambiado un poquito…) …habia abierto el dichoso libro de Salazar y habia releído el párrafo de la profecía…se percato que en esta se narraba casi todo lo sucedido …

Si me hubiera dado cuenta antes…todo podría haber sido diferente…- estaba tan ensimismado que no se percato que Nagini en forma humana se encontraba también en la habitación…

¿Tom estas bien?- era Nagini la cual habia aparecido de quien sabe donde

¡No! ¡No estoy bien…no estoy para nada bien!- realmente estaba alterado…muy alterado…

Al parecer estas perdiendo el control de ti mismo

Yo no he perdido el control

¿Ahora lo niegas? - Nagini se sentó en un diván que se encontraba cerca del balcón

¿Negar que?

Que tu interés en Potter no es precisamente porque quieras matarle…

Yo…- el Lord por imposible que pareciera se acababa de quedar sin palabras…Nagini tenia razón…ya no tenia intenciones de matar al joven Potter..

¿Tengo razón? Mejor no respondas, yo pude verlo con mis propios ojos…

¿Ver que?- un leve sonrojo llego a las mejillas del Lord…

¡¡Te sonrojaste!…¡¡ves tengo razón! ¡¡te interesa Harry!- la mujer serpiente estallo en carcajadas…para luego guardar silencio de forma abrupta…acababa de recordar algo… - ¿y que pasara con lo del vampiro?

No lo se…

Tienes que hacer algo para ayudarle…

¿Y que quieres que haga?

Eres es el Lord Oscuro…¡piensa en algo!- ante esta exclamación el Lord paso sus manos por su cabello…- Siempre encuentras solución a problemas como este…yo se que tu puedes ayudarle…tu mismo alardeas de tu gran inteligencia y talento…

Nagini…- intentó decir Tom

¡No Tom! ¡por alguna vez en tu vida escúchame y guarda silencio!- Riddle se sorprendió de esta acción, pero obedeció y guardo silencio…- No dejes escapar esta oportunidad para conocer la felicidad…yo se mejor que nadie lo solo que estas…y si el chico que era tu enemigo es el único que puede ser compatible contigo…lo mejor es que intentes algo…No quiero ver que al final toda la oscuridad de tu alma te absorbe…aun sigues siendo humano…inmortal, pero humano al fin y al cabo…¿No crees que podrías compartir tu eterno reino oscuro con alguien?…¿No seria así mejor?…yo no quiero ver como te auto destruyes…

¿Crees que me estoy autodestruyendo?

No, no lo creo…lo puedo asegurar, cada día…cada muerte te vuelve menos humano

¡¡Tu no sabes por todo lo que pase antes de convertirme en el Lord! ¡¡Tu no sabes lo que sufrí! ¡¡Tu no sabes lo que siento!…- grito el Lord con un tono de voz ahogado…

¡¡No, no lo se!…pero lo que yo se…es que por mas cruel que seas, por mas odio que sientas, esos sentimientos solo indican que aun eres un ser humano capaz de sentir…si puedes odiar, también puedes amar…

¿Amor? Yo no conozco ese sentimiento…- murmuro con tristeza

Si Tom, si lo conoces…aunque no lo recuerdes, tu madre te amo mas que nada en el mundo…¿cómo puedes decir que no conoces ese sentimiento? ¿por qué no abres los ojos? …¿por qué no quieres entender?- murmuro ella de forma desafiante…

Yo…- Tom no tenia nada que decir, de sus labios no salía palabra alguna…

Aun puedes seguir siendo Lord Voldemort, nadie cambiara eso nunca…pero…a pesar de ello, aun tienes un corazón…¿Por qué no le permites amar?…Tom Riddle puede estar muerto…pero Lord Voldemort aun esta vivo, mientras una parte de ti siga odiando…una parte de ti podrá amar…

Pero…¿Qué tiene que ver en todo esto el chico Potter?

Realmente todo…ese chico es tu opuesto…realmente son tan diferentes y a la vez tan iguales, que hasta yo estoy sorprendida de eso…

¿Crees que voy a acercarme a el con intenciones románticas?

Eso estoy diciendo…el pobre chico a sufrido tanto como tu, a pasado por cosas terribles y a sobrevivido…a intentado suicidarse, pero a continuado con vida…y para empeorar todo ahora es un medio vampiro…

…- el Lord agacho la cabeza…- Nagini yo nunca he tenido una relación con nadie…nunca he tenido sentimientos de ese tipo antes…como puedo saber que esto que estoy sintiendo es eso que tu crees…- dijo casi en un susurro…la mujer sonrío con tristeza…

Yo se que es así…yo se…que tu te estas enamorando del joven Potter

¿Amor?

Si…amor…

¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura de ello…?

Porque yo se que ninguno de ustedes podría vivir sin el otro…

No es verdad…- intentó refutar Tom

¿Estas seguro de ello? Desde que lo atacaste esa noche hace ya 16 años atrás…nunca has dejado de pensar en el chico, y este tampoco a dejado de pensar en ti desde que supo de tu existencia…yo no estoy mintiendo Tom…admítelo…Eros te a flechado…

…- El se sentó cansado en un sillón cercano a la chimenea…su mirada estaba oscurecida…su amiga acababa de abrirle un poco los ojos de una forma brusca, pero lo habia hecho…Aun no podía asimilar todo…era algo demasiado repentino…

Es hora de que vayas cambiando un poco tus planes Tom…¿Seguro que continuaras con todo al pie de la letra?

El Lord guardo silencio ante estas ultimas palabras…Nagini que estaba cerca del balcón, pudo vislumbrar una silueta que caminaba triste cerca del borde del bosque prohibido…Una idea cruzo su mente…quizás era hora de que ella misma comenzara a mover los hilos, pues si dejaba todo esto al destino este tardaría demasiado…y esos dos nunca llegarían a estar juntos…Desde ese momento un plan comenzó a fraguarse dentro de su cabeza…esto seria realmente interesante…

Bueno my Lord…me retiro, que tenga una tarde agradable…- se despidió, tomo una capa negra con capucha y salió de la habitación y del castillo, rumbo al lugar donde se encontraba su siguiente víctima…una semi sonrisa de dibujo en su rostro

Harry estaba ensimismado en sus pensamientos…tantas cosas sucedidas en tan poco tiempo…ni el mismo podía creer todo lo que habia pasado…en un momento es el salvador de la luz y ahora pertenece a una antigua rama de seres oscuros…¿quién podría imaginar que el niño prodigo de Dumbledore se convirtiera en vampiro?…yo creo que nadie… Mientras caminaba el pobre de Harry se imaginaba como saltarían los medios de comunicación al saber todo lo que estaba sucediendo dentro de la escuela…de seguro el terminaría en San Mungo…eso seria de esperarse…

/Debo intentar concentrarme y encontrar una solución a todo esto…en el momento que comience a sentir hambre…todo podría irse a la mierda…quizás debí haberme ahoga en el lago…eso me hubiera ahorrado todos estos problemas…/- el joven Potter cada vez caminaba mas desganado…cada vez mas cansado de todo esto…

Cuando su cabeza nuevamente comenzó a llenarse de ideas suicidas…cuando comenzaba a pensar seriamente en arrojarse al lago…una voz resonó en su cabeza…el recuerdo de unas sinceras palabras lo trajeron de vuelta a la realidad…No eran palabras tiernas ni cariñosas, tan solo eran palabras sinceras…lo suficiente como para quedar guardadas dentro de los recuerdos de Harry…

- No lo permitiré…si después quieres matarte hazlo… yo no intervendré …pero no te dejare morir y menos aquí de esta forma en mis brazos…-

Era la voz del Lord…esa voz era la que lo retenía de cometer cualquier locura…¿Por qué esa voz?…¿Por qué el?…Supuestamente odiaba al Lord hasta lo mas profundo de su ser…¿Porque justamente su voz impedía que se arrojara al lago y que terminara con todo este suplicio? ¿Por qué tenia que recordarlo a el en estas circunstancias?…

No podía ser…el odiaba al Lord desde el día que habia descubierto que el habia asesinado a sus padres….Jamas perdonaría eso… pero…quizás estas sabias palabras tenían algo de razón…o quizás…mucha razón…

"Del odio al amor existe un solo paso"

…No podía estar sucediéndole eso…¿cierto?…Harry se detuvo en seco al solo imaginar la posibilidad…a su cabeza llego la imagen del Lord…y se sonrojo…

/No puede ser que me este pasando esto…no a mi…por favor no…/

Cuando iba a reanudar su caminata sintió una mano que se posaba sobre su hombro, asustado se volteo, después de lo de anoche Harry habia quedado un poco paranoico, aunque eso era de esperarse… se relajo por completo al ver el rostro de quien le habia tocado el hombro…detrás de el se encontraba su amigo Draco, el rubio venia con cara de preocupación…

¿Harry estas bien?

- ¿Por que lo preguntas?- por inercia Harry llevo su mano derecha a su cuello, lugar que se encontraba cubierto por una bufanda Gryffindor…Draco noto el nerviosismo de su amigo

Fue por este motivo, que a pesar del intentó de Harry por ocultar todo el joven Slytherin se percato del vendaje en su cuello….

¿Qué te sucedió? ¿Esa herida como te la hiciste?…- la voz de Draco sonaba exigente pero preocupada…

Harry tan solo bajo la mirada…ya era hora de contárselo a alguien…tenia demasiado peso sobre sus hombros como para continuar con todo esto, si no hablaba con alguien se volvería loco…podría haber hablado con la serpiente Nagi…pero esta misteriosamente habia desaparecido…así que no encontrando otra, se decidió por hablar con su amigo el dragón…No habia nadie mejor que Draco para escuchar lo que le sucedía…ya no podía seguir ocultando los secretos que guardaba…Mas tarde, quizás les contaría a Hermione y a Ron….

Harry tomo una gran bocanada de aire antes de decidirse a hablar…

Esta bien Draco, pero si vamos a hablar mejor vamos a mi habitación, allí esta mas cálido que aquí afuera…- indico el joven de ojos color esmeralda…

Entonces vamos…

Ambos jóvenes se alejaron, internándose nuevamente en el castillo…

Mientras no muy lejos de allí…un individuo vestido completamente de negro caminaba desganado y cabizbajo, pensando en todo lo acontecido…

Realmente estaba perturbado por todo lo que estaba sucediendo…de repente se detuvo, escucho pasos que se acercaban a el de forma lenta y pausada…

¿Quién es?- pregunto sin siquiera darse vuelta…no tenia ganas de nada en estos momentos…

Tan serio como siempre Severus…

Tía Nagini… - el se volteo a ver el rostro de la mencionada…

¿Severus que sucede?- la voz de ella sonó preocupada- ¿estas bien?

Si…estoy bien…- respondió de forma no muy convincente…

No lo estas…dime que sucede…- ella se acerco a el…este agacho la mirada…

Estoy preocupado…

¿Preocupado? ¿Porque?… - Nagini estaba intrigada…¿qué era lo que perturbaba a su sobrino?

Es…el Lord…

¿Voldemort?- Snape se estremeció ante la mención del nombre…

Si…Tía ¿Qué tiene usted que ver con el Dark Lord?

Digamos que soy muy cercana a el…

Yo temo que esta planeando algo grande y malo…

Puede que tengas razón…pero después de lo que sucedió, ni yo se lo que esta planeando ahora…

¿Lo que sucedió?

Es una larga historia…que creo yo, en algún momento tu sabrás…¿Es por ello tu preocupación?

No es solo eso…por ese presentimiento temo por la seguridad de Draco…

¿Draco? ¿El hijo de Lucius?

Si…- Snape comenzó a caminar por el borde del lago, a su lado caminaba su tía, oculta tras una capa oscura…de es forma los estudiantes que pasaban cerca no se detenían a verla o si quiera le prestaban atención…

Te daré un consejo Severus…dentro de poco el Lord puede que de un gran golpe…

¿Dónde?- interrogo de inmediato el profesor de pociones

No se donde…pero quiero advertirte que tengas cuidado…no quiero que termines muerto…

Esta bien…tendré cuidado

Deberías estar orgulloso de tu verdadera apariencia…no deberías ocultarla…¿por qué lo haces?

Porque con un rostro como el que tengo, no influyo respeto…me veo demasiado frágil…

No deberías decir eso…eres hermoso…igual que tu madre…¿puedo preguntarte algo?- el rostro de Nagini se ensombreció…- ¿Hace cuanto es que murió tu madre?

Murió tres años después de que usted desapareció…

Ya veo- un extraño sentimiento de culpa acongojo el corazón de la mujer serpiente…- Si te sirve de algo Severus…en todos estos años nunca me olvide de mi hermana menor…siempre tube a Circe en mi corazón …

¿Circe? Hace años que no escuchaba a alguien llamar así a mi madre…- el sonrío con nostalgia

Yo le decía que se parecía mucho a esa bella hechicera griega…por ello la llamaba así…incluso llego un momento que adopto ese nombre como suyo propio…

Si…

Ambos individuos de veían tristes…ambos estaban recordando los buenos tiempos…se detuvieron cerca del lago….viendo su reflejo en el agua…Ya no valía la pena seguir reprochándose por cosas que ya habían pasado…lo mejor era no quedarse atascado en el ayer, y mejor ver hacia el mañana…

Veré si puedo hacer que el Lord tenga cuidado con el joven Malfoy…- dijo de pronto la mujer

Se lo agradecería mucho…

Pero con una condición…si ves que algo va a suceder…no entres en batalla…tan solo di mi nombre…no quiero verte morir…- ella hizo una pausa antes de continuar….- además tienes que decidir de que bando estas realmente…porfavor piénsalo con sabiduría…

Esta bien…

Nos veremos- fue la ultima palabra que salió de los labio de la mujer serpiente antes de desaparecer en algo semejante a una nube de humo…quedando en el suelo junto al lago, la capa que habia utilizado para cubrirse…

Nos veremos…- murmuro Severus para si…

Mientras en la recamara del joven Harry Potter, este luego de casi tres horas de platica, acababa de terminar de contarle todo a sus amigos… Draco, Ron y por supuesto Hermione…

Cuando ellos volvían a la recamara de Harry se encontraron con que la chica castaña los estaba esperando, argumentando el hecho de que los habia visto conversando cerca del lago.…ella exigió saber lo que sucedía…y Ron…bueno el habia acompañado a la castaña…por esta razón el joven de ojos verdes no tubo otra que contar todo…y cuando se refería a todo, eso incluía lo que no habia dicho referente al Lord…o sea…todo…

¡¡¿¿Te beso!- casi grito Draco en sorpresa, después de haber escuchado toda la historia…recién ahora reaccionaba…

Draco al parecer en Japón no te escucharon- dijo el moreno con sarcasmo

¡¡Te beso….te mordió un vampiro…! ¡¡como no pudiste contarnos antes!- exclamo Hermione…

Yo lo siento realmente…pero todo esto a ocurrido muy rápido…lo del vampiro apenas sucedió ayer…

¡¡Ayer!- la chica estaba un poco…solo un poco….alterada…

Lo siento…

¿Acaso no confías es nosotros? Somos tu amigos…- dijo Ron mas calmado que los otros dos, los cuales estaban a punto de tener una taquicardia…

No es eso…es solo que tenia miedo

¿Miedo? ¿de que?

De hacerles daño…con mi parte vampiro podría dañarlos, y lo ultimo que quiero es que mis seres queridos terminen heridos

De vez en cuando deberías velar por tu propia seguridad, y dejar de actuar como héroe…- dijo Draco en reproche

El rubio tiene razón…piensa un momento en ti…en lo que tu quieres y deseas…

Es que realmente ni yo lo se…

Quizás tan solo necesitas pensar un poco…

Luego de aquella palabras, los amigos del joven Potter se retiraron a dormir…dejándolo con una gran interrogante…Ellos en ningún momento criticaron sus acciones…a excepción del intentó de suicidio…tan solo escucharon y hablaron…pero en ningún momento le regañaron por hacer o no hacer algo…realmente sus amigos eran lo mas cercano a una familia que poseía…

Realmente ellos tres son interesantes…- Harry sonrío feliz, después de días de haber estado sumido en una densa tristeza…- Quizás deba seguir su consejo y preocuparme mas por mi…

Luego de esas palabras tomo una decisión…era tiempo de cambiar las cosas…Y ahora no le importaría lo que los demás dijeran…mientras sus amigos estuvieran a su lado apoyándolo, nada mas importaría…nada…

El día tan ansiado por los estudiantes llego…era el día del baile de Hallowen…

EL reloj marcaba las seis de la tarde y con esto el inicio de una larga y divertida velada…el gran salón habia sido ambientado de forma parecida a cuando se llevo acabo el baile en cuarto año…La música de una banda en vivo resonaba en todo el lugar…algunos trajes brillaban a la luz de las velas, de la luna y de las estrellas….

Algunos ya estaban bailando, otros estaban sentados en las mesas conversando…mientras unos cuantos aun esperaban a alguien…

¿Seguro que vendrá Draco?- pregunto como por novena vez la chica de cabello castaño

Si estoy seguro de ello…

Espero que tengas razón…o sino Hermione nos matara a ambos…- susurro Ron

La chica de cabello castaño llevaba puesto un bellísimo vestido de seda negra…tenia dibujos de flores plateadas en al parte baja y el pecho…llevaba guantes largos a juego…y su pelo estaba completamente suelto y liso…

El chico Dragón vestía una elegante y bella túnica de color negro con plateado abierta, mas bien a modo de capa…debajo de esta llevaba un par de pantalones de cuero ceñidos al cuerpo y una camisa holgada de color plata…dejando ver que tenia un tatuaje cerca de la clavícula…era una serpiente….

Ron vestía de forma muy similar a la de Draco, con la única diferencia que los colores que reinaban en su ropa eran el color rojo sangre…y el dorado…bastante Gryffindor de su parte habia dicho el rubio al verlo…

Quizás no venga….¿Por qué no vamos a ver si esta bien?

No te desesperes…es aparecerá pronto…

Si no te preocupes Herm…

Justo cuando estas palabras fueron pronunciadas, desde lo alto de las escaleras hizo acto de aparición…el chico que vivió…

Todos los que estaban cerca quedaron estupefactos al verlo aparecer…parecía como si un ángel acabara de caer a la tierra…

Si llego…vez…yo tenia razón….- afirmo el rubio amigo

Harry vestía una camisa larga, muy larga de color negro estilo oriental con dos cortes a la altura de la cadera, para poder caminar…el cuello del traje le servia para ocultar las vendas de su herida…unos pantalones negros a juego…En las mangas, en la parte baja de la camina y en los pantalones, habia dibujos de serpientes en color plateado…su piel estaba mas blanca de lo normal…su cabello mas dócil, y sus ojos verdes estaban por completo al descubierto, ya que no llevaba lentes…(lleva de contacto)…Realmente era una visión espectacular…

A las afueras del castillo…

¿Todo esta listo?

Si…esperamos a su orden

Yo les daré la señal para que actúen…no quiero ningún movimiento antes de mi aviso…¿entendido?

Si….

Harry que bueno que llegaste…ya estabamos pensando que no vendrías…- dijo Ron a su amigo mientras los cuatro se sentaban en una mesa cercana…

Te vez genial…- dijo Hermione

Gracias…siento el haberlos hecho esperar…

No te preocupes por ello…- Harry se tambaleo un poco

¿Te encuentras bien?- interrogo el rubio

Si, solo estoy un poco cansado

Tal vez no debimos obligarte a venir

No se preocupen chicos, estoy bien tan solo es un mareo…

Esta bien…

Bueno ¡que empiece la fiesta!- exclamo Ron…todos sonrieron…

Harry estaba completamente solo, sentado en una mesa ubicada casi en un rincón del salón, lejos de las personas…no se sentía muy cómodo estando rodeado de gente, y eso no era precisamente por el hecho de que fuera vampiro, era mas bien porque nunca le gusto estar rodeado de gente…

Sus amigos habían ido a divertirse, aunque antes de hacerlo habían interrogado por completo si es que el ojiverde no quería ir con ellos, el tan solo les dijo que fueran y que o se preocuparan por el…

Hermione habia ido a bailar al centro del salón acompañada de Ron…mientras que Draco habia dicho que tenia que hablar con Zabini…desde entonces no habia vuelto a aparecer…

/Quizás no debí haber venido…quizás debí quedarme en mi habitación…además tanta música me marea un poco…prefiero que los chicos se diviertas…quizás deba irme…/

El joven de ojos esmeraldas bajo la cabeza y suspiro…realmente se sentía un poco solo, pero eso era lo mejor pensaba…pero todo este festejo, toda esta alegría lo tenia sin cuidado…no se sentía bien como para celebrar algo…ya tenia suficiente con sus problemas dentro de su cabeza…

Otro suspiro se escapo de sus labios…su corazón se sentía solo y frío…le dolía…sentía como si en su interior creciera un vacío que lo ahogaba y lo ahogaba…ni el mismo Harry entendía ese sentimiento por completo…realmente no sabia si el que sufría era su corazón vampiro…o su corazón humano…aunque realmente ahora ya no tenia nada en claro…todo se habia vuelto difuso…hace unas semanas atrás su único problema era Lord Voldemort, pero ahora su problema mas grave era otro…el hecho de ser medio vampiro lo convertía a el en un peligro en potencia para todas las personas que le rodeaban…

/Debí quedarme en mi recamara, pensando en alguna solución para todo esto…realmente ya estoy bastante harto…/

De repente la música que se escuchaba en el salón cambio a una melodía lenta, tierna y tranquila…todas la parejas se pusieron a bailar…era una melodía romántica…una melodía que entristeció mas aun al pobre chico de ojos verdes…aquella música de cierta forma le recordaba lo solo que estaba…y lo vacío que se sentía…

/Maldita música…maldito vacío que siento dentro de mi…/

El joven Potter estaba tan ensimismado dentro de su mente, que no pudo percibir que alguien lo vigilaba desde el momento que hizo acto de presencia en el salón…

El individuo se acercaba de forma predadora al joven ojiverde…sabia que este estaba demasiado concentrado como para siquiera sentir su presencia acercarse…

/Jamas pense ver algo como esto/

Harry al momento de entrar le habia maravillado tanto que no habia podido aguantarse el hecho de actuar…al verlo entrar rodeado de esa aura de misterio…con su piel completamente pálida vestido completamente de bello color negro…le habia enmudecido…

Habia sido como ver un ángel celestial envuelto en una capa de oscuridad…como algo puro rodeado de suciedad, suciedad que ni siquiera lo tocaba…Era como estar viendo unas de esas ilustraciones de bellos dioses griegos…era algo demasiado hermoso…daba un aura tan frágil y vulnerable que era casi irresistible acercarcele…

Harry no se percato que habia alguien hasta el momento preciso que sintió una mano posándose sobre su hombro de forma suave…el ojiverde se volteo para ver quien era…el rostro de su interlocutor estaba cubierto por un antifaz, que ni siquiera permitía ver el color de ojos…llevaba el cabello negro larguisimo completamente suelto… y vestía de una forma bastante elegante, como un antiguo emperador medieval…

Joven Potter…tanto tiempo sin vernos- el hombre hizo una pequeña reverencia…algo en el le parecía muy conocido a Harry- ¿No me recuerda?…pero si nos vimos hace muy poco

A pesar de no verlo directamente Harry pudo percibir perfectamente quien se escondía tras el antifaz…

Voldemort…- murmuro

Hace unos días atrás no me llamaban así…- el ojiverde se sonrojo ante estas palabras…- Necesitamos hablar…

Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo…

Realmente si tenemos algo que hablar Harry…

Yo…- el Lord le extendió la mano…la cual el ojiverde después de esas palabras no pudo refutar…- Mas vale que sea rápido…

Así será…

Voldemort tomo al mano de Harry…y comenzó a caminar atravesando el salón de baile…supuestamente rumbo a al puerta…

Pero antes…hay algo que quiero hacer…

Se detuvo en la pista…paso su mano por la cintura del mas joven acercando de este modo cuerpo con cuerpo en una carencia que hizo sonrojar a Harry…

La música que se escuchaba era igual que la anterior…lenta y romántica…todas las parejas que se encontraban allí estaban tan ensimismadas que no notaron al presencia de estos dos…

- ¿Qué demonios haces?- pregunto en un murmullo

Yo…- Susurro acercándose al oído de Harry- tan solo sigo el consejo de una amiga

¿Amiga? ¿tienes amigos?

Solo una…yo se que tu me has prejuzgado, pero no me conoces lo suficiente como para pensar lo que piensas….

Tu eres un asesino…

Quizás lo sea…pero todo tiene una razón

¿Razón?

Si…tu creías que esto era a lo loco

….- el ojiverde guardo silencio…- Realmente no te entiendo

Entonces estamos iguales…

Harry se separo un poco y miro al Lord…esos ojos verdes llenos de un sentimiento desconocido, algo como tristeza, sorpresa y un poco de soledad…Tom se sorprendió de esta mirada…

Por su parte el joven Potter al fin pudo vislumbrar claramente los ojos del Lord…los cuales brillaban de color rojo sangre…un brillo de algo semejante a la sorpresa estaba escrito en ellos

Lindos ojos…- susurro el Lord…a lo cual el pobre Harry se sonrojo

Emm…no teníamos algo de que hablar…

Cierto….vamos…

Lord Voldemort camino seguido del joven mago a través de todo el salón…llegando así a al puerta…ambos conversarían en los jardines del colegio…un lugar mas cómodo y silencioso…la música realmente tenia mareado a Harry…¿O quizás tan solo habían sido las palabras del Lord?…Eso ni el lo sabia realmente….

Llegaron a los jardines…se sentaron en una banquita cercana…El Lord se quito el antifaz…

Primero que nada…quiero saber como es que estas aquí

Tu no tienes derecho a pedirme explicaciones…

Si lo tengo

Esta bien….tan solo te diré que he estado aquí desde que empezó el año escolar…

Pero no te habia visto, es imposible que sea verdad….

Realmente no me has reconocido…a pesar de haber convivido conmigo…Soy tu profesor Hades Malfoy…

¡Que!

Si…¿algo mas que quieras saber?

Si…tu…- Harry medito antes de decir sus palabras…- ¿Puedes encontrar una solución a mi vampirismo, antes de que este se manifieste?

Realmente no lo se…pero para ello te he citado aquí…alguien esta preocupado por ti , y me ha dicho que haga todo lo que pueda para poder ayudarte…

¿Y porque tu me ayudarías?…yo soy un obstáculo para ti

Eso pensaba yo antes…

Ya no me consideras tu enemigo…

Yo creo que nunca fuimos enemigos realmente…tan solo todo lo sucedido fueron una serie de eventos desafortunados…

Puede que sea verdad…pero…¿qué piensas hacer?

Eso pronto lo sabrás…antes que todo…quiero que recuerdes esto…ante todo yo siempre soy y seré Lord Voldemort…

Harry se quedo con una enorme interrogante en el rostro…

De repente Proveniente del castillo se empezó a sentir un extraño ruido…detrás de Harry apareció su amigo Draco, parecía muy cansado como si hubiera corrido para llegar a el…el rubio lo sujeto de los hombros y lo agito un poco…Harry lo miraba sin entender nada…

Ha…Harry…el Lord…

¿Qué sucede Draco?

El Lord y sus mortifagos están atacando el castillo, debemos escapar…

Pero que dices eso es imposible…- Harry busco con su mirada a Tom…pero este habia desaparecido…- Demonios…

Debemos escapar…al parecer vienen desde el bosque prohibido…no podemos ir para halla- Draco estaba asustado, pero se veía decidido…

Busca a Ron y a Hermione…yo voy por Ginny…llévalos a mi recamara…nos encontramos allí dentro de poco…por favor no tarden…- Harry salió corriendo rumbo al salón…

Dentro del castillo todos o estaban petrificados o gritando…en el techo del castillo se habia dibujado la marca tenebrosa…lo cual indicaba un inminente ataque del Lord…los profesores intentaban en vano mantener la calma…

Harry encontró rápidamente a su amiga la pelirroja…

Harry

Debemos irnos

Esta bien…- Ginny se sorprendió al notar que Harry subía las escaleras, en vez de dirigirse a la salida….pero rápidamente noto el porque…pudo vislumbrar en un Flash rápido como un sin numero de mortifagos salían desde las sombras del bosque prohibido…

Ginny no te distraigas y continua subiendo…- le indico el ojiverde

Si…lo siento…

Al cabo de unos poco minutos estaban frente a la puerta de la recamara del pelinegro, lugar en el cual se encontraban Ron, Hermione y Draco…Con un movimiento veloz Harry abrió la puerta y los hizo entrar…Ginny fue la primera en asomarse por el balcón…desde allí podía ver perfectamente lo que sucedía abajo…podía ver como algunos estudiantes ya habían caído muertos o desmayados a causa de las maldiciones…los profesores peleaban a todo lo que daban…pero los mortifagos eran muchos mas en numero, en poco tiempo podrían controlar todo el castillo…

¿Ahora que haremos?- pregunto Hermione…sintiéndose mas temerosa, por el hecho de ser hija de muggles…

No lo se…pero este lugar es lo suficientemente seguro…así podemos pensar con mas tiempo

Esta bien…debemos concentrarnos y pensar…

Justamente cuando estas palabras fueron pronunciadas, la puerta de la habitación volo en pedazos…los escombros llenaron de polvo todo…los cinco chicos cayeron al suelo cubriendose de la explocion

¿Están bien?- pregunto Draco un grito

Si- se escucho que todos decían

Perfecto…así todo será mas fácil…- se escucho que decía una persona que entraba por el umbral de la puerta…

¿Quién es?- Pregunto Ron con tono valiente…

Ustedes saben perfectamente quien soy

El Lord…- murmuro Hermione…

Bingo

En el umbral se podía ver una silueta completamente vestida de negro…llevaba una capucha…y una mascara blanca y lisa ocultaba su rostro

¡¡No pense que harías esto!- Grito Harry al Lord

Yo te dije desde un principio, nunca olvides que yo soy el Lord…

Mentiroso…

No te he mentido…pero bueno basta de charlas…ustedes vendrán conmigo…

Dichas estas palabras…cinco mortifagos hicieron acto de presencia detrás del Dark Lord…

Tráiganlos… si tienen que aturdirlos, háganlo…

Dicho y hecho…los mortifagos aturdieron a todos…

Para cuando la mañana habia llegado, el castillo estaba en deplorables condiciones, muchos habían muerto…y peor aun Dumbledore acababa de descubrir que cinco de sus estudiantes acababan de ser secuestrados por el mismísimo Lord Voldemort….

Esto se a salido de mis manos…- murmuro el director…

Fin del capitulo

Bueno ustedes ya sabes…espero que les haya gustado….dejen sus comentarios…sin ellos no habrá mas capítulos

Su amiga

Lady Orochi…


	11. Chapter 11

Ángel de alas oscuras

Pareja : slash Tom / Harry

Warning: contendrá mas adelante escenas un poco subidas de tono, homofóbicos fuera de aquí!

Disclamer: los personajes de esta conocida saga no me pertenecen ( porque si así fuera ya habría mucho slash)

Esta historia tiene lugar en el séptimo curso, pensemos que nunca ha sucedido lo del sexto libro…

Agradezco sus comentarios y el hecho de que les este gustando…espero no haberlas sorprendido mucho con los acontecimientos que se han llevado a cabo …(realmente esa era la idea…ji ji ji ji ji ji ji) bueno esperen con ansias que continúe…este fic va para largo…aunque la espera no será en vano…siempre lo prometido es deuda..

Su amiga Lady Orochi

Dejen REVIEWS!

Capitulo once: No todo realmente es lo que parece ser

Comenzó a abrir los ojos…todo estaba oscuro a su alrededor, realmente muy oscuro…¿Dónde demonios estaba? Fue la primera interrogante en llegar a su cabeza…¿Qué demonios habia pasado? ¿Dónde estaban los otros? ¿Estaban heridos o estaban bien?…

Harry se preguntaba todo esto y mucho mas…Lo mejor que podía hacer era acostumbrarse a la oscuridad poco a poco, y ponerse de pie, para así poder ver todo lo que lo rodeaba…al intentar ponerse de pie…se tambaleo un poco, pero se afirmo en la fría y áspera superficie de la pared…sentía algo frío en su tobillo…

Se agacho para ver que era lo frío…al tocar su tobillo, lo sintió…era un grillete…al seguir la cadena con el taco y la vista…se percato de que esta estaba anclada en el suelo…de esta forma sus movimientos estaban completamente limitados…

Debía encontrar algo que hacer…no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados…

Cuando sus ojos comenzaron a acostumbrarse a la oscuridad, se dio cuenta de donde estaba…

Un calabozo…

De repente sintió un quejido algo lejos de el…pero que se habia escuchado en el mismo calabozo…alguien mas estaba allí…alguien mas corría su misma suerte…

¿Quién es?- interrogo al aire

¿Harry?- era una voz femenina

¿Hermione?- pregunto con algo de esperanza

Si soy yo…- respondió ella

Y yo…- se escucho otra voz femenina

¿Ginny?…que alivio que estén las dos…- suspiro pesadamente- …¿Dónde están Ron y Draco?- interrogo preocupado

No te asustes…ellos están aquí a nuestro lado…aunque aun continúan inconscientes…- le respondió Ginny

¿No están heridos?

No te preocupes, estamos bien…- intentó calmarlo Hermione con su voz..

Esta bien

Harry acostumbro mejor sus ojos a la oscuridad…así pudo verlos…el calabozo era realmente grande…en la esquina opuesta a el…estaban Hermione, Ginny y los otros dos…al parecer no estaban heridos…Pero exactamente como ellas habian dicho continuaban sin recobrar la conciencia…

¿Qué demonios paso?- pregunto Harry

¿No recuerdas? – inquirió la pelirroja

No mucho…solo recuerdo cuando llegamos a mi recamara para escondernos del Lord…

El nos capturo Harry…- le dijo Ginny

¿¿¡¡Capturo?

Si…estamos en uno de los calabozos de un castillo de Slytherin…- le informo Hermione…

¿Cómo sabes eso?- le pregunto la otra chica

Lo escuche…antes de que nos trajeran aquí…recobre un poco la conciencia…y escuche a un par de mortifagos decir en donde estabamos…Esta es una mansión secreta…

¿Crees que alguien nos encuentre? – pregunto esperanzado el ojiverde

Siendo realistas…lo dudo

¿Por qué?

Salazar Slytherin poseía muchas propiedades a su nombre…esta es una de las tantas…además de que la mayoría de todas estas propiedades son construcciones inmarcables… y peor aun…quizás muchas de ellas sean desconocidas por el mundo mágico…

¿Quieres decir…que podríamos estar encerrados en un castillo del cual nadie conoce aparte de Voldemort y sus secuaces…?- interrogo Ginny

Si…

Esto es muy malo…- murmuraron al mismo tiempo Harry y l achica Weasley

Sip…

De repente se escucharon unos leves quejidos…Ron y Draco acababan de despertar…

¿Despertaron?- pregunto Harry

Si – respondió Hermione

¿Dónde estoy?- dijo Ron

¿Dónde estamos?- corrigió Draco

Estamos encerrados en un calabozo de un castillo del Lord Oscuro- se escucho que dijo Harry

¿Harry? ¿También estas aquí?- Draco no lo veía cerca

Esta allá- apunto Hermione hacia la esquina opuesta a donde se encontraban ellos

¿Estas bien?- pregunto Ron al ver su silueta en la oscuridad

Si, estoy bien…

Lo mejor es pensar en algo- opino Ginny

Yo opino lo mismo…ahora que todos estamos despiertos…

El silencio inundo el lugar…pero no duro demasiado…

¿Para que creen que nos querrá el Lord…? Porque si quisiera matarnos, ya lo hubiera hecho…- dijo sabiamente la chica castaña…

Hermione tiene razón…el debe querer algo…

No lo se…

Mientras en una de las torres mas altas del castillo Slytherin, lugar en el cual estaba la habitación de Lord Voldemort…este mismo se encontraba allí…

Caminaba de un lado a otro ante la atenta mirada de su amiga Nagini…

La mañana ya habia llegado…el sol alumbraba con todo su esplendor cada rincón del bosque que rodeaba el castillo…El cual a pesar de estar de día…algunos de sus pasillos se encontraban en tal oscuridad que tenían que ser iluminados por antorchas y velas…

Eso le daba un aspecto aun mas tenebroso de lo que ya era…

Mortifagos caminaban de un lado a otro…el castillo estaba repleto de estos, en realidad los que se encontraban allí solo eran los mas importantes…pues los otros se encontraban esperando ordenes ocultos en otras propiedades del Lord…

Todo iba a viento en popa…los planes del Lord comenzaban a moverse a una gran velocidad…a pesar de que habían sido cambiados un poco…

Aunque eso era mejor aun…

El Lord estaba sentado detrás de un escritorio de madera color caoba, estaba escribiendo presuroso algo en un pergamino, mientras veía también algo escrito en un montón de papeles que tenia repartidos por la superficie del mueble…Nagini, su fiel amiga estaba sentada frente a el , viendo como este trabajaba a toda maquina…

¿Qué piensas hacer ahora Tom?

Eso ya lo tengo planeado- dijo sin levantar la vista, aun escribiendo…

¿En serio?- pregunto ella realmente sorprendida de esto

Si…- hizo una pausa…- después de escuchar tus palabras pense todo con la mente fría…y por ello he hecho un pequeño cambio de planes

¿Cambio de planes? Es por ello que trajiste a los cinco chicos al castillo…¿Existe una razón detrás del hecho de que ellos estén aquí?

Si…tengo una razón mas que importante para tenerles aquí…

Los secuestraste Tom, los tienes encerrados en un calabozo…Tienes que tener una razón de peso para tenerles aquí… ¿Qué demonios piensas hacer con ellos?

Los traje aquí personalmente para que ellos tomen una decisión muy importante para mi y para Dumbledore…

¿Decisión? ¿Tienen que decidir? ¿Qué demonios tienen que decidir? ¿Y que tiene que ver el vejete en todo esto?…no te entiendo…

Eso pronto lo sabrás curiosa amiga serpiente…ahora Nagini Snape, necesito que localices a tu sobrino Severus Snape y a Lucius Malfoy…necesito a mis ángeles de la muerte presentes para el siguiente movimiento que haré…

Esta bien…aunque espero que en mi ausencia no les hagas nada a los chicos que trajiste al castillo…y espero que no los trates muy mal…

No lo haré…a ellos los necesito vivos y enteros, lo máximo que haré es darles un buen susto, nada mas que eso…

Con tal de que no los asustes a muerte, todo estará bien…

Ja ja –risa sarcástica- graciosa…mejor ve a hacer lo que te pedí…

Esta bien…nos vemos mas tarde…

Si, si…- Tom hizo un ademan con la mano, en señal de que se fuera…

La mujer serpiente desapareció tras la puerta, dejando así al Lord Oscuro nuevamente sumido en sus propios planes macabros…

Mientras en el colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería…el caos era reinante…en el ataque del Dark Lord habían muerto un sin numero de alumnos, sin contar los heridos y los daños que recibió el castillo…

Pero eso no era nada comparado con el problema que ahora se presentaba gritando ante el viejo director…Los familiares de los chicos secuestrados estaban cuestionando al viejo mago…sin contar que estaban presentes algunos miembros de la afamada orden del fenix…

Realmente ese ataque los habia pillado por sorpresa…jamas pensaron que la escuela seria uno de los blancos del Lord…fue por esta razón que muchos no sobrevivieron…

Pero Albus…Queremos saber donde están nuestros hijos- exigía Molly Weasley con tono enfadado…

Yo quiero saber donde esta mi ahijado…- reclamo Snape

Y yo donde esta Harry…demonios Albus, di algo…- reclamo a punto de estallar Remus Lupin…- Yo pensaba que cuidaría de Harry…¿dónde esta? ¿Qué le sucedió? ¿Qué paso aquí?

Lord Voldemort ataco el castillo- dijo al fin…- nos pillo a todos desprevenidos…- un suspiro salió de sus labios…- El se llevo a Hermione Granger, Ginebra Weasley, Ron Weasley, Draco Malfoy y …a Harry Potter…

El silencio envolvió por completo la oficina del director, por unos escasos segundos…todos estaban estupefactos…como habia podido pasar esto…

El silencio fue roto por la exclamación…

¿¿¿¡¡¡QUE?- Fue la exclamación salida de los labios de todos los presentes…

¿Y que se supone que piensas hacer ahora Albus?- pregunto Tonks, la cual estaba presente

El Lord quien sabe que podría hacerles…- dijo Minerva…

Esto es un problema demasiado grandes…- murmuro Moody- esto es demasiado peligroso

Hay que hacer algo…- dijo Molly

No podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados- continuo Remus

Pero no podemos actuar precipitadamente…- respondió mas calmado el profesor de pociones…- Si me disculpan tengo algo que hacer…vuelvo pronto…

Snape se retiro de la oficina…rumbo a su recamara…necesitaba calmarse un poco mas…Su tía habia tenido razón, el Lord iba a atacar algo grande…pero Severus nunca se habría podido imaginar que atacaría la propia escuela, el lugar que supuestamente era el mas seguro del mundo…realmente a estas alturas todo se estaba desmoronando ante sus ojos…Debía escuchar las palabras de su tía, debía tomar una decisión…y pronto…

Antes de llegar siquiera a la entrada de las mazmorras. Sintió que alguien lo sujetaba del hombro, haciéndolo detenerse…

Demonios…- detrás de el habia un individuo completamente cubierto por una capa y que llevaba una mascara blanca…

Severus…soy yo Nagini…- su tía se quito la capucha y la mascara que ocultaba su rostro…

¿Qué sucede tía Nagini?- pregunto preocupado

Debes venir conmigo…

¿Adónde?

Al castillo, el Lord te a mandado a llamar…

¿A mí?

Si y también mando a buscar a Lucius Malfoy, este ya esta en el castillo Slytherin esperándonos…vamos no tengo todo el tiempo del mundo….

Dichas estas palabras por la mujer serpiente, Snape no pudo hacer absolutamente nada ante lo inevitable, pues ya habia sido transportado por su tía a la boca del lobo…

Lo que le esperaba en el castillo, frente al Lord era algo que lo sorprendería a sobre manera…y que al fin lo haría tomar una decisión final…

Mientras de vuelta a las mazmorras…lo chicos habían caído en la cuenta de algo importante…no sabían cuanto tiempo llevaban encerrados, además de que se habían percatado de que estaban encadenados con grilletes a las paredes…los cuatro amigos no podían acercarcele a Harry ni un poco…

Los cinco estaban requebrándose la cabeza pensando en alguna forma para salir…pero todas o eran realmente imposibles o eran suicidas…y en este momento ninguno de ellos estaba dispuesto a perder su preciada vida…

De repente en el sepulcral silencio que los envolvía se escucho un ruido…como de metal crujiendo, también se escuchaban sonidos de pasos…al parecer alguien se acercaba…

Al cabo de unos minutos de los incesantes sonidos…pudieron ver la luz de una antorcha…la cual era cargada por un individuo vestido de negro y con mascara…un mortifago…a su lado habia otra silueta…

Mis queridos invitados…- el individuo que estaba junto al mortifago que cargaba la antorcha, se acerco un poco a la reja de la celda…la luz del fuego alumbro parte de su rostro…era un joven…pero perfectamente los cinco jóvenes pudieron reconocer sorprendidos de quien se trataba…

El Lord…- murmuro Ginny

¿Qué quiere con nosotros?- interrogo Hermione quitándose todo el temor que en ese momento llenaba su interior…

Es usted una joven valiente…la respuesta a esa pregunta pronto la sabrán…

Voldemort ¿Qué harás con nosotros?- interrogo Harry con tono de enfado

Noto que aun esta enfadado joven Potter

Por supuesto…

De eso no hay porque estarlo…yo se lo dije…

….- Harry guardo silencio…

Bueno…ahora vallamos al grano…- el Lord hizo un movimiento con mano, y detrás de el aparecieron cinco mortifagos mas…- Pónganles estos grilletes en las muñecas y tráiganlos…- dijo mirando a los recién llegados y haciendo aparecer los grilletes que llevarían en las muñecas, luego miro a los jóvenes encarcelados…- Por su propio bien, no intentaran nada…pues un movimiento en falso los matare…- luego miro directamente al ojiverde- Harry dile a tus amigos que se controlen…Yo prometí a alguien no hacerles daño, pero yo no prometí por mis mortifagos…así que sean obedientes y síganme….

Tras dar esa orden la puerta de la celda se abrió, y los grilletes de los tobillos de los chicos desaparecieron…cada unos de los mortifagos se acerco a uno de los jóvenes y les coloco los grilletes en las muñecas…

Todos salieron en fila, detrás del Lord, cada uno sujeto por un mortifago, el primero era Harry, luego las dos chicas, y por últimos los otros dos…Los cinco tenían caras de terror, pero algunas señales de curiosidad estaban también presentes…

Pasaron por pasillos oscuros, tan solo iluminados por velas y antorchas…al parecer se encontraban en lo mas profundo de las mazmorras…

Al traspasar una enorme puerta de madera, la luz del sol casi los cegó por completo…cuando al fin se acostumbraron a la luminosidad…pudieron ver perfectamente en donde estaban…Era un bellísimo y enorme vestíbulo, tan grande como el propio comedor del colegio…todo adornado maravillosamente…

Llévenlos a mi despacho cerca de la torre…yo iré enseguida…- dijo el Lord con voz imperativa

Si my Lord…- respondieron al unísono

Y así los cinco jóvenes fueron guiados escaleras arriba hasta el lugar señalado y ordenado por el Dark Lord…

Fueron dejados completamente solos en el inmenso y elegante despacho de Voldemort…aun tenían puestos los grilletes en las muñecas, algunos caminaban de un lado a otro mientras que los demás observaban y tomaban conciencia de donde se encontraban…

Estamos en el despacho del Lord- dijo Ginny

¡¡Estamos en el despacho del Dark Lord!- exclamo Ron

¡¡¿¿Qué demonios vamos hacer! ¡¡¿¿Qué demonios nos van a hacer!- casi grito Hermione….la cual habia perdido por completo la calma, al verse encerrada en esta situación…

Si tuviéramos nuestras varitas, podríamos invocar algo, podríamos hacer algo….

Pero no podemos hacer nada…solo esperemos haber que sucede…- opino Draco…

Yo opino igual que el…esperemos…- dijo Harry

De repente la puerta del despacho se abrió…todos voltearon en esa dirección temiendo ver al Lord…pero para alivio de ellos en su lugar vieron a una linda mujer de cabello largo negro y ojos verdes…Era Nagini, en su rostro de dibujo una sonrisa…

Que bueno que Tom cumplió su promesa y no les hizo nada…- Harry la miraba inspeccionándola…esa mujer le parecía muy conocida…

Yo la he visto en alguna parte…- dijo el ojiverde

Oh, si me recuerdas…- todo miraron a Harry y luego a la mujer

¿La conoces?- pregunto Hermione

Es la que estaba junto al Lord cuando este me curo…

Que torpe soy…me presento- hizo una pequeña inclinación de cabeza y sonrío- Soy la mano derecha del Lord y confidente…Mi nombre es Nagini Snape…encantada de conocerlos…

Nagini…¿Eres la serpiente?- interrogo Harry medio sorprendido…(sus amigos habían quedado estupefactos)

Sip…como te habrás dado cuenta soy una animaga no registrada…igual que ustedes…

¿Cómo lo sabe?- interrogo Draco…- ¿Nadie sabe eso?

Bueno, digamos que es parte de mi trabajo investigar…soy una mujer muy sabia y astuta

Pero…

Digamos que tengo mis contactos…además se con lujo de detalles que animales son…

Eso es imposible…- murmuro Ginny

Para mi igual que para el Lord nada es imposible…

Cambiando el tema…¿usted le pidió al Lord que no nos hiciera daño?- interrogo Harry interesado de saber la respuesta…

Si les soy sincera…si…yo fui

¿Por qué lo hizo?

Ni yo lo se…quizás sea porque me bajo lo maternal…yo nunca tube hijos…- hizo un ademan imitando un falso llanto…los chicos se rieron…- No se preocupen lo que hablara Tom con ustedes es algo importante…espero que sepan escucharlo…

Al parecer lo conoce muy bien…- dijo Hermione, por extraño que pareciera esa mujer les inspiraba una cálida confianza…

Si…llevo con el muchos años…- se detuvo a pensar, como si contara todo el tiempo transcurrido-…Realmente han sido muchos años… - de repente guardo silencio…como si escuchara algo…- al parecer allí viene…yo estaré en la habitación continua…- apunto a una puerta cerca del escritorio que allí habia…- No se preocupen…- hizo aparecer cinco sillas frente al escritorio…- suerte chicos….ah y un consejo no digan nada hasta que el halla terminado todo lo que tiene que decir…Hasta luego

Hasta luego…- dijeron los cinco chicos a la mujer…

En el momento que ella desapareció detrás de la puerta…escucharon que se abría la del despacho, no tenían que voltearse para saber que era Lord Voldemort el que acababa de entrar al recinto…

Vestido completamente con una elegante túnica negra…con su largo cabello negro amarrado en una cola baja…sus ojos rojos brillando de forma misteriosa…entre sus manos traia unos cuantos libros y pergaminos…miro atentamente a cada uno de sus invitados…como si los analizara…quizás…realmente lo hacia…

Todos lo vieron caminar con serenidad hacia el escritorio…Voldemort dejo las cosas que llevaba sobre el escritorio y se sentó…

Tomen asiento, lo que hablaremos es algo de suma importancia para ustedes y por supuesto, para mi…- dijo Voldemort…Todos obedecieron…Harry quedo sentado justo en medio, justo en frente del Lord…- Yo los he traído aquí por muchas razones…

Los chicos miraban estupefactos, pues los otros cuatro jóvenes ( sin incluir a Harry) estaban sorprendidos por lo que sus ojos veían…¿Ese era el Dark Lord?…ellos no lo podían creer…realmente era muy diferente a como habían imaginado o visto…su apariencia, su voz, su actitud…era bastante distinta, en ciertos aspectos parecía inclusive mas humano, pero en otros parecía como alguien inalcanzable, como un dios…curiosa comparación…

Ve al grano…- exigió Harry, la mirada del Lord sobre el, lo tenia un poco…solo un poco nervioso…- ¿Qué debes decirnos?- interrogo

Siempre directo ¿no?…esta bien…- Voldemort los miro a todos con sus ojos color sangre…- Ustedes en un futuro muy cercano serán personas muy importantes…por esta razón los he traído aquí… su potencial esta siendo desperdiciado en el lugar en donde están…ese potencial pronto les será muy útil…como ustedes mismos sabrán…pronto la verdadera batalla del bando de la luz contra el bando de la oscuridad se desatara, y ustedes deben decidir su verdadero bando…Pero para ello deben conocer las dos caras de la moneda…han convivido y se han llenado de todas las estupideces de Albus…es turno de que conozcan este bando…el mío…

Pero…- intentó decir Harry

Déjame terminar…pasaran aquí unos días, pero si ustedes desean quedarse mas, pueden hacerlo…el castillo según como se vayan comportando será mas accesible…los mortifagos no los molestaran, porque no estarán en el castillo, su única compañía seremos Nagini, mis ángeles y yo…

¿Qué ganamos nosotros con aceptar su propuesta?- cuestiono Hermione- ¿Cómo sabremos que no nos tienes aquí por secuestro? ¿Cómo sabemos que realmente cumplirá su palabra y nos devolverá a Hogwarts?

Me imagine que era una chica inteligente Señorita Granger…lo que ganaran es tiempo…En una primera instancia si fueron secuestrados…pero después estarán aquí en calidad de invitados…y cuando el tiempo necesario transcurra ustedes serán devueltos al castillo sin ningún daño…les doy mi palabra…

¿Tiempo? ¿Para que?- pregunto la valiente joven Ginny

Tiempo para que yo pueda encontrar una solución al problema del joven Potter…Pues como quizás el mismo les informo yo conozco sobre el pequeño problema vampirico que padece

Los cinco chicos se miraron entre si, pensando sobre la decisión que iban a tomar, deberían estar lo suficientemente seguros al responder…así que por ello guardaron unos momentos de silencio…

Luego de pensarlo se dieron cuanta de que no tenían nada que perder, el Lord Oscuro les prometía seguridad y además ayuda para Harry…en estos momento no habia tiempo como para desperdiciar una oportunidad como esta…además quizás el Lord tenia razón y así de este modo ellos podían conocer sin restricciones las dos caras de la moneda…Lord Voldemort les dijo que ellos podrían decidir…

Todos movieron la cabeza en asentimiento…

Habían aceptado quedarse en el castillo junto al Lord…

Este para la sorpresa de los jóvenes no era el cruel y sádico mago que Dumbledore les habia dicho que siempre era…realmente parecía alguien inteligente…frío…pero razonable…no era como ellos habían imaginado…quizás habia cambiado un poco después de todo lo que habia sucedido con el…y por todo lo que habia transcurrido en su vida…

Ya que han aceptado mi invitación, no hay necesidad de esto- dijo apuntando a los grilletes de las muñecas…con un movimiento de su mano estos desaparecieron…Tom los miro antes de decir...- Serán guiados a sus habitaciones por Nagini…- apenas pronuncio su nombre esta hizo acto de presencia en el salón

Todos siguieron obedientemente a la mujer serpiente…Todos menos Harry…el cual dio por excusa que necesitaba hablar con el Lord…la mujer sonrío ante esto, ellos dos necesitaban hablar a solas después de todo lo sucedido…Nagini desapareció tras la puerta con los amigos del ojiverde a sus espaldas…

No se preocupen por mi- habia dicho a sus amigos, estos asintieron…

Estando el salón completamente en silencio…Harry busco con su mirada al Lord…enseguida pudo verlo, escucho su voz…

¿Qué sucede Harry?- dando su espalda al joven, estaba asomado en el balcón…apoyado en la baranda

¿Realmente nos trajiste para eso?- interrogo el ojiverde acercándose poco a poco a su interlocutor…

¿Dudas de mi?

No lo se…ya no se que creer…Algo dentro de mi se debate entre confiar en ti y en no…pues me reprocho el haber escuchado a Dumbledore, este me habia dicho que el castillo era seguro, habia dicho que la profecía era la verdadera, que mi misión era matarte…pero mintió…el me ha mentido demasiado, me ha escondido muchas cosas…¿Cómo puedo saber que tu no harás eso también?…No quiero confiar, para luego ser herido por mi ingenuidad…- dijo con voz triste…

No te preocupes por eso…yo tengo mis razones para ser completamente diferente a Albus…el viejo ese en su momento también intentó controlarme, pero yo me volví en su contra…no te haré eso a ti…además de que según Nagini, dice que tu eres especial, por ende tus amigos también deben serlo… Los he traído aquí porque creo que ustedes decidirán con sabiduría…

No te entiendo realmente…pero…pero siéndote sincero…me siento mas a gusto aquí que en el castillo bajo la mirada de Dumbledore…- Harry se coloco junto al Lord, también apoyado en la baranda…

Yo igual me siento mas a gusto así…- murmuro el Lord- Aunque ¿Prefieres estar bajo mi mirada?

La tuya es mas linda…- respondió Harry

Gracias…espero que podamos entendernos

No creas que con esto, te perdonare todo lo que has hecho

No espero que lo hagas…- luego de esas palabras un extraño silencio les envolvió…este fue roto por la voz de Harry…

Tom…me prometes que pase lo que pase, lo les harás daño a mis amigos…- Voldemort sonrío ante la mención de su nombre…

Se esta volviendo común escuchar mi nombre salir de su boca…- Harry se sonrojo ante estas palabras… se veía tan adorable con las mejillas de color rosado…y con los bellos ojos verdes brillando con un poco de vergüenza… - quédate así un momento…- dijo Tom acercándose al mago mas joven…el cual no se movió- te vez adorable…casi pareces un ángel…- mas rojo se puso Harry ante estas ultimas palabras

Lo ultimo que soy y seré, es un ángel…

Yo creo que ya lo eres…

Voldemort atrapo entre sus brazos el cuerpo del ojiverde, este no se resistió, acepto el cálido gesto…para luego el mismo rodear con sus brazos el cuello del Lord…este se sorprendió, pero le gusto la iniciativa…

Harry ¿qué hac…- no alcanzo a terminar la frase…pues el ojiverde se habia parado en la punta de sus pies y habia besado al Lord…por primera vez el habia tomado la iniciativa en el gesto…

Esta era una sorpresa…muchas cosas cambiarían…en especial en los días que transcurrirían dentro de ese castillo…

El lugar era un bello salón de reuniones…el aspecto del lugar, al igual que todo lo del castillo era elegante y sofisticado…

En este mencionado lugar se encontraban nuestros queridos amigos…Ron y Ginny estaban sentado en un sofá…Draco estaba recostado en un diván cercano y Hermione caminaba de un lado a otro…

El salón en donde estaban era como una conexión, este tenia seis puertas…como ellos mismo habían comprobado, cuatro de ellas dirigían a distintas habitaciones bellamente amuebladas, y la ultima era la puerta de entrada…por la cual habían llegado…

¿Dónde demonios esta Harry?- pregunto la castaña- esta demorando demasiado…

Herm, tan solo han pasado 10 minutos, quizás se retraso un poco nada mas…- intentó calmarla Ron

Si quizás sea eso- le siguió Ginny

La puerta de entrada se abrió, era Harry el que acababa de entrar…venia con el semblante serio, pensativo…Hermione de inmediato se acerco a el…

¿Harry porque tardaste tanto?

Lo siento es que me distraje en el camino…

Distraerte…¿Con que?- interrogo el rubio amigo sentándose en el diván en donde estaba

Con un cuadro bastante peculiar…

¿Un cuadro?

Sip…quizás después se los enseñe…- Dijo Harry…ahora me gustaría descansar un poco…

Pero si amaneció hace tan solo unas horas…- dijo Ron

Es que el sol me molesta un poco…- Harry se dirigió a la puerta más cercana que tenia…- esta será mi habitación- y entro allí…

Ya dentro de la recamara…con un movimiento de su mano cerro todas las cortinas, dejando así la habitación en una casi completa oscuridad…

Ya he comenzado con mis tendencias vampiras…no me gusta la luz muy brillante...y eso incluye al sol…¡¡demonios!

Se dejo caer en la mullida cama…este era tan solo el inicio de su suplicio, pero a la ves esto marcaba el inicio de nuevos descubrimientos de su pasado…Y de nuevos mensajes para su incierto futuro…

Fin del capitulo

Lady Orochi: me ahorro algunas palabras…ya saben lo que pido…estoy sorprendida, he mascado un nuevo récord, este capitulo lo escribí completo en un día…demonio al parecer me esta pasando factura el hecho de no consumir chocolate…

Bueno muchos saludos y besos

Su amiga se despide…


	12. Chapter 12

Ángel de alas oscuras

Pareja : slash Tom / Harry

Warning: contendrá mas adelante escenas un poco subidas de tono, homofóbicos fuera de aquí!

Disclamer: los personajes de esta conocida saga no me pertenecen ( porque si así fuera ya habría mucho slash)

Esta historia tiene lugar en el séptimo curso, pensemos que nunca ha sucedido lo del sexto libro…

Dejen REVIEWS!

Capitulo doce: Tiempo compartido…detrás de las apariencias.

La noche habia caído con su oscuro manto sobre el castillo del heredero de Slytherin… En dicha construcción no se escuchaba nada…todo estaba en completo silencio… Los mortifagos siguiendo ordenes expresas de su señor, habían abandonado el castillo…

Un reloj distante indicaba que eran como las tres de la mañana…

Cuatro de los cinco jóvenes dormían plácidamente en las habitaciones que el Lord les había entregado para su uso personal …

Luego de que el ojiverde en la mañana se hubiera encerrado en su recamara, sus amigos se habían repartido las demás habitaciones…habían aprovechado la tarde revisando cada rincón del salón común…habían descubierto un sin numero de libros…cada uno mas interesante que el anterior, fue allí que se dieron cuenta de las cosas interesantes que se podían encontrar en el castillo de un amago oscuro…todos eran libros que fácilmente podrían estar en la sección prohibida de la escuela…Contenían temas, cada uno mas oscuro y peligroso que el anterior…

A media tarde mas o menos, disculpándose por el retraso, Nagini habia aparecido trayéndoles algo de comer…luego de eso no la habían vuelto a ver… al parecer la mujer estaba un poco ocupada con todo lo que tenia que hacer…

La mujer serpiente…o sea Nagini les habia resultado una persona bastante agradable e interesante…sobre todo interesante…durante la tarde los chicos no pararon de preguntarse como una persona como ella habia terminado siendo tan cercana al Lord…bueno...eso era una interrogante de los mas curiosa…tomando en cuenta la personalidad que poseía la mujer…

A pesar de que los otros chicos estaban durmiendo…Harry Potter estaba despierto…el pobre no podía conciliar el sueño… tenia insomnio… este se encontraba recostado en su cama mirando el techo de la habitación…la luz de la luna poco a poco estaba siendo opacada por las nubes que amenazaban tormenta…Podía ver desde donde estaba una que otra estrella, que de vez en cuando aparecían detrás de las oscuras nubes…

El ambiente estaba tranquilo….quizás demasiado…esto tenia un como nervioso a Harry…el ambiente en si lo tenia nervioso…el joven de ojos verdes no estaba acostumbrado a tanta tranquilidad…y este castillo tenia demasiada…

/Siempre sucedía algo imprevisto en cualquier lugar en donde me encontrara…incluyendo en Hogwarts…era como si yo mismo llamara todo ese tipo de cosas, como si fuera un imán de calamidades y mala suerte…/

Por extraño que pareciera este lugar…léase un castillo perteneciente al antiguo y enigmático Salazar Slytherin... en vez de provocarle desconfianza, miedo, pánico o cualquiera de esos sentimientos, le profesaba una seguridad que desde hace un tiempo no habia vuelto a sentir en su escuela y en ningún lugar…una seguridad y confianza que habia perdido tras la muerte de Sirius hace un tiempo atrás…

En el momento que la imagen de su padrino llego a su cabeza, una tristeza que creía olvidada volvió, una nostalgia que por mas que el quisiera borrar, estaba allí, latente en su interior… junto al recuerdo de su padrino el sentimiento de soledad le acongojo…fue por ello que de repente recordó algo de suma importancia…bueno…realmente a alguien de suma importancia para el…

Remus- murmuro sentándose en la cama…- Debe estar bastante preocupado por mi…

El ojiverde se coloco de pie y comenzó a caminar por la habitación…la imagen de Remus preocupado hasta los nervios, le estaba taladrando la cabeza…El pobre lupino no se merecía todo lo que habia pasado y lo que ahora le debería estar pasando…una sola cosa pensaba el ojiverde… Harry daría todo por que el fuera feliz…Remus merecía ser feliz después de todo…Aunque quizás por mas que deseara el ojiverde jamas podría traer a la vida lo que realmente le hacia falta a Remus…la persona que realmente el lupino extrañaba…que en realidad, ambos extrañaban…

Si tan solo pudiera hacer algo por el…pero ¿qué puedo hacer yo?…ni siquiera puedo cuidarme a mi mismo…y aunque quisiera, no podría revivir a esa persona…¿Acaso no hay nada que yo pueda hacer por el?

Harry tomo una de sabana blanca para cubrirse…comenzaba a hacer frío…miro el cielo que ya estaba por completo cubierto por las grises nubes…Con paso lento y tranquilo, arrastrando la enorme sabana que le cubría desde los hombros, llego a una ventana cercana…la abrió …bueno, realmente era un enorme ventanal…Respiro profundamente al sentir el aire nocturno y frío…Del cielo ya comenzaban a caer una que otra gota de agua…mojando poco a poco su cuerpo…

- Se siente bien…- murmuro el joven de forma tan callada que incluso parecía un susurro mas del viento…

El viento helado y las pequeñas gotas de lluvia acariciaron la piel del rostro y cuello de Harry…este sujeto con mas firmeza la sabana sobre sus hombros…las caricias del viento a pesar de ser frías comenzaron a relajarlo…Haciéndole olvidar, aunque sea por unos momentos todos los problemas que llenaban su cabeza…

El murmullo del viento acariciando su cuerpo…las gotas de agua caídas del cielo que recorrían de forma delicada su piel morena…todo esto tenia a Harry tranquilo…quizás demasiado tranquilo… este ambiente era demasiado estimulante para el joven ojiverde…pues fue tal el punto, que perdió la conciencia de si mismo, la conciencia de en donde estaba, la conciencia de todo, absolutamente de todo…

Poco a poco la magia de su interior comenzó a salir de su cuerpo en forma de una pequeña niebla blanca un poco brillante…esta hacia flotar la sabana por sobre el suelo…flotando alrededor de Harry…este tenia los ojos perdidos en algún punto fijo del cielo…Era realmente extraña la escena…pero a pesar de ello tenia un aire maravilloso…

Lo mas sorprendente no terminaba solo allí, si no que algunas de las gotas de agua que no habían tocado el cuerpo de Harry, flotaban alrededor de el, producto de su magia…de este modo el cuerpo del ojiverde no solo se veía mas pálido de lo habitual, ni frágil, si no que también con las gotas flotando a su alrededor parecía que brillara…Ahora mas que nunca parecía un ángel caído del cielo…solo le faltaban las alas…

Mientras todo esto ocurría en el exterior del joven de ojos color esmeralda…Dentro de la mente de este imágenes lo tenían intrigado…imágenes de un hombre joven daban vueltas una y otra vez...Un hombre de apariencia noble e imponente, de cabello largo negro, vestido con una túnica griega, llevaba pechera de oro, brazaletes y pulseras, todo en oro, plata y otras gemas, si lo veías bien realmente parecía como alguien de la realeza…pero algo dentro de Harry le dijo que no era así…el hombre frente a el no era ni un rey ni un emperador…si no que alguien aun mas importante y poderoso…

Aparte de sentir ese aire de superioridad…pudo sentir que este hombre nunca le dejaba solo…podía sentir como le vigilaba desde la distancia, le observaba con cariño…le sonreía…le hablaba…le acariciaba con ternura…le besaba con amor…Ese hombre le parecía tan conocido…tan cálido…tan humano, aunque sabia y sentía que no lo era….

Todas las sensaciones que este hombre producía en su interior…como si lo conociera y no lo conociera a la vez…

Luego la imagen del hombre fue reemplazada por la de una mujer con el rostro enfadado, esta se encontraba hablando con el mismo hombre que habia sido protagonista de las imágenes anteriores…esta le regañaba, le reprochaba cosas…cosas que habia hecho y causado…le culpaba de lo que sucedía…

La misma mujer ahora estaba frente a Harry…algo le estaba diciendo…primero se veía enfadada, pero luego su rostro se suavizo…se veía que no era una mujer mala…

Harry sentía que no lo era…que esa mujer no era mala…

Entre todas aquellas imágenes que no comprendía pero que a pesar de ello le parecían mas que conocidas, pudo al fin verse a si mismo reflejado en un inmenso espejo…tenia la misma edad que ahora, físicamente era muy parecido a como es ahora, las únicas diferencias eran que su piel era un poco mas clara, y su cabello era extremadamente largo hasta la cadera, liso y bello lo llevaba amarrado por una cinta…vestía una túnica muy parecidas a las del hombre anterior, eran como griegas…al mirar a su alrededor, se percato del hecho de que se encontraba en una enorme habitación…

¿Dónde demonios estaba?

¿Por qué su apariencia era así?

¿Quién demonios era ese hombre?

¿Quién demonios era esa mujer?

¿Cuándo y donde habia ocurrido todo eso?

De repente imágenes del mismo hombre joven llegaron a su mente…ahora lo veía triste, melancólico…llorando en los brazos de un hombre de apariencia sombría, el cual le consolaba, estaba diciéndole algo…Harry no podía saber que era lo que hablaban, el hombre sombrío se parecía un poco físicamente al otro…vestía una túnica griega de color negro…sus ojos, estos eran intrigantes…eran de color negro, como la densa oscuridad…

La imagen realmente triste…demasiado triste…¿Por que le causaba tanto dolor el ver a ese desconocido sufriendo?...

De los ojos vacíos de Harry comenzaron a deslizarse una lagrimas…el rostro del joven no se veía triste, ni adolorido, ni nostálgico, realmente su rostro no mostraba ningún sentimiento…pero a pesar de verse inmutable las lagrimas caían…

¿Acaso esas ultimas imágenes eran las que estaban causando estragos dentro de la mente y el corazón del joven mago?….

El joven ojiverde con lentitud, levanto su brazo derecho frente a el, con la palma de forma horizontal al cielo…el anillo que llevaba brillaba como una estrella…a pesar de estar como inconsciente el movimiento no termino allí…poco a poco algunas gotas de agua que caían y las que habían estado flotando a su alrededor se comenzaron a juntar en la palma de la mano que estaba estirada…estas tomaron poco a poco forma…hasta crear una pequeña figura de un águila, la cual parecía estar hecha del mas bello cristal…fue en ese preciso momento que Harry recupero la conciencia…cayo de rodillas al suelo, abrazando la estatuilla…la cual no dejaba de brillar de forma misteriosa…Harry podía ver como esta brillaba…pero su visión se hacia borrosa…estaba perdiendo la consciencia…

¿Por…que?…- mas lagrimas siguieron cayendo inconscientemente…

Tras pronunciar esas palabras, Harry cayo agotado…demasiada magia habia sido expulsada de forma pura a través de su cuerpo…y este no lo habia soportado…necesitaba descanso…de forma física y mental…a pesar de haberse desmayado las lagrimas siguieron saliendo de sus ojos cerrados…

Los he citado aquí por que necesito de sus profesionales habilidades…- se detuvo antes de continuar con sus palabras…- Deben traerme la gema de la sangre que es custodiada por los elfos oscuros del bosque de la noche…- Voldemort estaba de pie frente a una chimenea…Dos individuos…dos mortifagos estaban detrás de el, escuchando cada palabra…

My Lord ¿Para cuando la necesita?…- pregunto uno de ellos

Tienen una semana…si vuelven sin ella…desearan haber sido asesinados por los elfos…- dijo de forma tan fría, que congelo la sangre de ambos hombres…

De lo por hecho My Lord…- respondió el otro, recuperándose a medias del susto anterior…

Espero que no me decepcionen…

Si My Lord…- dijeron al unísono

Bueno…Malfoy…Snape…partan de inmediato…el tiempo apremia…

Ambos mortifagos desaparecieron tras la puerta…justo cuando ellos salieron, unos segundos después, alguien entraba…Solo habia una persona en todo el castillo lo suficientemente confiada y valiente como para entrar sin llamar primero al despacho del Lord…y obviamente sin morir por el atrevimiento…

Nagini ¿Qué quieres ahora?- interrogo el hombre con voz un poco cansada

No me hables así Tom…y ¿qué estas haciendo?

Realmente no tienes nada mas que hacer aparte de molestarme…

Mmmm….no…¿Y?- interrogo ella acercándose a la chimenea…

¿Y QUE?- exclamo el un poco alterado

¿Qué vas a hacer con respecto a Harry?

Ah…eso…no debes preocuparte, ya comenze a trabajar en ello…mientras el despertar vampiro de Harry no llegue me da mas tiempo para hacer lo que tengo que hacer…

La mañana habia llegado en el castillo de Lord Voldemort…

En la habitación de Hermione, esta se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente, hasta que sintió que alguien la zarandeaba…al abrir sus ojos solo pudo ver un brillo color cobre…

¿Ginny?

Hermione…levántate…me muero por investigar este castillo…

Pero no tenemos permiso para eso…

Ya veremos…levántate…- La castaña obedeció a regañadientes, se levanto y se vistió con la mayor rapidez que pudo…de repente escucho que alguien llamaba a la puerta…- pase…

Buenos días…- se asomo una mujer de cabello negro y ojos verdes por la puerta…

Señorita Nagini…- dijo la pelirroja

Gracias por lo de señorita…- respondió, entro y cerro la puerta, se acerco a las dos jóvenes que estaban en la recamara…- Tom…digo el Lord dijo que tienen que bajar a tomar desayuno…

¿Y los chicos?- interrogo la castaña

Ya están levantados, nos esperan en el salón…

¿Harry esta bien?- interrogo nuevamente Hermione

El Lord me dijo que no lo molestara, que el mismo lo vendría a ver dentro de poco al parecer tiene algo que discutir con el…así que no se preocupen…vamos chicas…- indico la mujer…

Si…- respondieron ambas chicas, siguiendo a la mujer…

Todos partieron al comedor…siguiendo perfectamente a Nagini, pues en un castillo tan grande como este, que es tan grande como el de Hogwarts no querían perderse…y tomando en cuenta de a quien le pertenecía, menos ganas de perderse tenían…

El Lord caminaba a través de los pasillos rumbo a la recamara que sabia pertenecía momentáneamente al joven Potter… pues eso le habia informado su fiel amiga Nagini…

Al momento de llegar frente a la puerta, se detuvo un momento y toco esperando una respuesta…una que no llego…Tom comenzó a preocuparse…

Potter ¿Estas despierto?…- silencio-…. ¿Potter?- comenzaba a asustarse al no tener respuesta…- ¿Harry?

No pudiendo aguantar mas la expectativa…entro… miro a su alrededor no encontrando nada fuera de lugar, hasta que se fijo en el balcón….encontrando allí, motivo para asustarse…

- ¡Harry!

El mencionado estaba desmayado en el balcón de la recamara… El Lord rápidamente se acerco al cuerpo…al tocarlo percibió lo frío que estaba…¿cuánto tiempo llevaba inconsciente? ¿Qué le habia sucedido?…Sin cuestionarse mas, tomo el cuerpo entre sus brazos y lo llevo a la cama…lo cubrió con unas sabanas, el Lord sabia perfectamente que eso no seria suficiente para devolverle el calor…así que comenzó poco a poco a suministrarle magia, esta subiría la temperatura de su cuerpo…Al cabo de unos minutos de trabajosa transfusión de magia…Harry comenzó a abrir sus ojos…encontrándose casi de inmediato con la mirada color sangre del Lord…el cual lo miraba con un brillo de preocupación que sorprendió al ojiverde…

Demonios no vuelvas a asustarme así…¿qué te sucedió?

Yo…no lo recuerdo bien…me duele el pecho…- el ojiverde comenzó a tener un acceso de tos…esto preocupo mas a Voldemort…el cual se acerco un poco mas al cuerpo ahora frágil del joven mago…

¿Estas bien?

No…no lo estoy…me duele todo…- Harry se sujeto del cuerpo de Tom, ya que este estaba sentado muy cerca de el…

…- El Lord no sabia que hacer, podía percibir la dificultosa respiración de Harry en su cuello…

¿Tom?

¿Qué? ¿Sucede algo?

….mmmm…Aquí huele bien…- escucho Tom…

¿Harry?- intentó preguntar el Lord…pero desistió de decir alguna palabra al sentir algo cálido acariciando la piel de su cuello, algo cálido y mojado…¿Harry lo estaba lamiendo o era su idea?- ¿Harry que haces?- logro preguntar…

Saboreo - la voz que salió de la garganta del joven, no parecía la de siempre…se escuchaba mas profunda…mas oscura…

/Demonios/

El Lord sujeto a Harry por los hombros con firmeza…al verlo a los ojos pudo comprobar su teoría, las pupilas verdes del mas joven estaban de forma vertical…parecían los ojos de un gato…esa era la señal inequívoca de que el despertar vampiro de Harry habia llegado mas pronto de lo que el Lord pudo haber imaginado…Tom con un movimiento de su mano abrió todas las cortinas que se encontraban cerradas….dejando entrar un poco de luz, a pesar de que el sol estaba tapado por las nubes… afuera llovía con fuerza otra vez…se podía escuchar claramente el sonido del viento golpeando los cristales…

Asustado My Lord…- susurro el ojiverde con desafío…mirando directamente a los ojos rojos…

Con un movimiento rápido Voldemort materializo unas cuerdas y amarro las manos de Harry juntas al respaldo de la cama…el joven no se inmuto de esto…

¿Qué se supone que haces?- interrogo con enfado el mago de ojos color esmeralda

Trato de ayudarte…

¡¡Ayudarme haciendo esto! ¡¡Tu no eres nadie como para hacerme esto! ¡¡Suéltame inmediatamente!

No sabes ni siquiera lo que estas diciendo…así que quédate tranquilo y quieto…o sino me veré obligado a utilizar otro tipo de métodos para calmarme…

Tu no me controlas…porque no me matas y así acabas con esto de una vez…para Lord Voldemort no creo que sea difícil hacerlo…

Guarda silencio, ni siquiera estas pensando en lo que dices…además tu mismo pediste mi ayuda con esto…- El Lord pudo su mano sobre el pecho de Harry y comenzó a pronunciar unas extrañas palabras en otro idioma...

No…- Poco a poco las pupilas de Harry comenzaron a volver a la normalidad…este cerro un momento sus ojos, hasta que recupero el control por completo…al ver su situación miro al Lord….- ¿Por qué demonios estoy amarrado?- el rostro del mas joven se veía cansado…

Al parecer tu lado vampiro comenzó a salir…

No…puede ser…y…- dudo en preguntar, porque suponía cual era la respuesta…- ¿Eso es muy malo?

Realmente si…eso acorta el tiempo que tenemos...tengo que encontrar algo para ayudarte antes de que se cumpla una semana desde tu mordida…

¿Y que sucederá si no lo logras?

Aunque eso es imposible…- dijo con soberbia…- Podrías empezar a alimentarte de sangre…y temo que yo me convertiría en tu primera comida

¿Y por qué tu?

Yo fui quien te dio la primera gota de sangre…

Eso es malo…- murmuro el ojiverde

Si…

Tom…yo no quiero matar a nadie…ni siquiera a ti…

Gracias, eso es un alivio, por ahora tendré que intentar contactar a mis mortifagos

¿Para que?

Necesito algunas cosas que no tengo aquí en el castillo- el ojirojo se puso de pie…

Ah…Tom…- dijo Harry…-…¿Podrías soltarme?- el Lord lo miro…

Lo siento

El cuerpo de Harry estaba débil….bastante débil…eso el Lord pudo notarlo fácilmente al momento de soltarlo…Voldemort temía que algo raro le estaba pasando… lo quedo viendo durante unos segundos antes de decidirse a preguntar…una de las tantas cosas que quería saber en ese momento…

¿Qué hacías tirado en el balcón congelado hasta los huesos?

Yo…- se detuvo antes de continuar…- …realmente no lo se…- de repente como por inercia miro hacia el balcón…viendo algo brillante cerca de la baranda…- Podrías traer eso que brilla que esta tirado en el balcón- el Lord se puso de pie y fue en busca del objeto…

Una estatuilla de un águila…¿Porque un águila?- interrogo Tom al acercarse nuevamente a la cama en donde Harry descansaba…

Eso mismo me gustaría saber a mi…esta es la segunda vez que creo una estatuilla de un águila…

¿La segunda vez?

La otra fue en clases…¿Por qué demonios me pasa esto a mi?…el destino esta encaprichado conmigo…

Eso parece…- comenzó a alejarse de la cama

¿No venias a verme por algo?- interrogo el ojiverde

No importa podemos hablar en otra ocasión…- En el rostro de Tom se dibujo una medio sonrisa mientras se encaminaba a la puerta, para retirarse…

Me gusta tu sonrisa…- dijo repente Harry

¿Qué?- el ojirojo se detuvo

¿Dije eso en voz alta?…¡demonios!…

Significa que si no se apresuran tus planes con el …Harry terminara por convertirse en vampiro….y eso no es bueno, ni para el , ni para sus amigos, y por supuesto no es bueno para ti…- decía Nagini sentada frente al escritorio del Lord

Si…

Esto es malo…

Si

Muy malo

Si…

Bastante malo

Si…

¿Y que harás?

Continuar con todo de acuerdo a mis planes

¿Planes? ¿Atacaras de nuevo?…- casi exclamo la mujer- Pense que dejarías de lado tus ataques por un tiempo

Y así lo hice…ha pasado bastante desde que hice mi ultima aparición destructiva ante el mundo

No crees que actúas de una forma un tanto infantil…atacando sin motivo ni razón…podrían pensar que perdiste tu toque…

¿Y quien te dijo que ataco sin motivo ni razón?

¿No es así?

Por supuesto que no…todo lo que hago esta fríamente calculado…todo los ataques siguen un plan maestro…nunca creas que el Lord hace las cosas al azar, pues no lo hace…

¿Qué crees que hará el ministerio? Porque por supuesto vas a dejar una masacre de los mil demonios…

No me interesa lo que haga el ministerio y toda su tropa de incompetentes…y con respecto a los ataques… Si tienes razón…dejare tal caos con este siguiente ataque que ni siquiera encontraran cenizas…

¿Mataras a todos?

Si…necesito que el ministerio al fin asuma que mi existencia no esta debilitada por los años, a diferencia de la suya..- una sonrisa completamente sicotica se dibujo en su rostro- Pronto se darán cuenta que nunca se debe subestimar a Lord Voldemort…

No has cambiado en nada…- respondió ella sonriendo

No tendría porque hacerlo…El Lord, siempre será el Lord…

Eso parece…pero Tom…¿Cuál es tu plan maestro?

Eso mi querida Señorita Snape…es algo que aun no rebelare hasta que este terminado

Espera un poco…¿Tu plan no esta terminado?

Esta en progreso…tube que cambiar algunas cosas y agregar otras…ahora esta quedando perfecto

Eso espero

Nunca dudes de mi Nagini

No estoy dudando…yo confío plenamente en ti…

Gracias por ello…

¿ En la masacre…iras en persona? ¿Me dejaras acompañarte?

Aun no lo se…

Harry se encontraba en su recamara mirando a través de la ventana…la lluvia no dejaba de caer…el ambiente que lo rodeaba era un tanto deprimente, de vez en cuando extrañas imágenes llegaban a su cabeza…imágenes que Harry presentía ya habia visto antes…Su cabeza comenzaba a parecer un nudo de cosas sin sentido…y todo eso empeoraba con el solo hecho de recordar que el día de ayer, habia intentado "comerse" al Lord…

/Demonios que mal se escucha eso… "comerse"…suena a cualquier cosa…genial, hasta mi propia cabeza me esta jugando bromas… /- penso Harry sonrojándose…

De repente alguien llamo a la puerta de la recamara…el ojiverde llego a saltar del susto…realmente se estaba volviendo un poco paranoico…

Pase…- indico desde donde estaba

La puerta se abrió revelando una cabellera castaña larga…era Hermione…esta tenia en su rostro una sonrisa delgada…la chica entro y cerro la puerta a su espalda…con ese gesto ella demostró que quería hablar a solas con Harry… por esa misma razon habia dicho a los demás que no molestaran por ningún motivo…

Hola Herm

Hola Harry ¿Te encuentras bien?

Si…¿Por qué la pregunta?

No es nada…es solo que…estaba un poco preocupada por ti…llevas encerrado aquí desde que llegamos…

¿Tanto así?

Sip…¿realmente nada te sucede?

No…- se detuvo a pensar antes de responder…- Bueno realmente bien al cien por ciento no estoy…

¿Cómo es eso?

Tengo un mal presentimiento…que ha ido creciendo mas según los sueños que he estado teniendo

¿Sueños?

Si…

¿Cómo son?

Extraños…mas que sueños, parecen los recuerdos de alguien…son confusos…

¿Y? ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudarte?

No lo se…Hermione…realmente no lo se…esos sueños me tienen preocupado…muy preocupado…

Harry….si quieres podemos distraernos un rato…- opino Hermione al notar la perturbación de su amigo…- ¿Tu no habías hablado sobre un cuadro?- dijo la joven cambiando el tema

¡Cierto! Lo habia olvidado por completo…mejor se los muestro- la castaña suspiro alegre al notar que su plan habia dado resultado…hablar y hacer otra cosa distraería al ojiverde de sus problemas internos…

Entonces vamos…- la chica se acerco a la puerta…- ¿llamo a los chicos para que nos acompañen?

Si…así vamos todos juntos…

Harry y Hermione buscaron a los otros, encontrándolos reunidos en el salón principal el chico dorado (Harry) les explico a los demás a donde se dirigían y que es lo que iban a hacer…salieron del salón rumbo a quien sabe donde todos siguiendo al ojiverde caminando por los pasillos, mientras iban al lugar que este señalaba se pusieron a hablar de las circunstancias que les rodeaban…total, el mismo chico dorado habia señalado que el cuadro estaba bastante lejos de las habitaciones en donde dormían…

Y…chicos…¿Qué es lo que piensan respecto a todo esto?- interrogo de repente Ron

¿A que te refieres con todo esto?- le de volvió la pregunta Ginny

Ginny por si no te habrás dado cuenta estamos en un antiguo castillo de Salazar Slytherin….acompañados por el heredero de este…además estamos aquí en calidad de invitados…- Respondió Hermione sabiamente

Eso es un poco extraño- opino Draco

Entiendo eso…pero creo que estamos prejuzgando todo esto…el Lord nos dio el tiempo suficiente para tomar una verdadera decisión referente a todo esto…

Tienes razón…¿Y que decisión van a tomar?- pregunto de imprevisto Harry deteniéndose, los demás hicieron lo mismo.

Emmmm…- todos pensaban una respuesta a esa pregunta…

¿Y?

Yo pienso seriamente que esta guerra es mala…y realmente no me siento segura como para decidir por ninguno de los dos bandos…- respondió Ginny

Yo opino algo semejante a lo de la chica Weasley…para mi el bando oscuro no tiene nada bueno…y el bando de la luz, realmente no me resulta muy atractivo que digamos…- fue la respuesta de Draco

En mi caso…en ciertas cosas comparto las opiniones de ambos…aunque aun no he tomado una verdadera decisión, ambos bandos podrían terminar destruyéndose y eso no ayudaría a nadie…yo antes pensaba ciegamente que el bando de la luz era el que vencería y el que sin lugar a dudas tenia la razón…- decía Hermione

¿Antes creías en ellos…que sucede ahora?- interrogo Draco

Ahora tengo dudas sobre ello…el Lord nos tiene cautivos aquí porque quiere mostrarnos su punto de vista…quiere que veamos el campo de batalla desde el otro lado…quiere que decidamos realmente cual es nuestro lugar en esta guerra…es un mago inteligente, y eso no puedo dudarlo…

Realmente pienso igual que tu- dijo Ron…- El Lord nos esta mostrando lo que es su mundo, reservado solo a los que son de su bando…nos esta dejando decidir por nuestra propia voluntad…sin obligarnos a nada…A diferencia de nuestro director, el cual nos inculco desde que llegamos al colegio que ese era nuestro hogar y que esas eran nuestras creencias…sin siquiera preguntar…

Bastante profundo de tu parte Ron…nunca creí que te escucharía decir pensamientos tan sabios…- dijo Harry, medio verdad, medio en broma…- ciertamente yo creo lo mismo que tu, y que todos ustedes, si analizan sus propias palabras se darán cuenta de que pensamos de forma similar…los cinco creemos lo mismo…ahora me doy cuenta porque somos amigos…- Harry sonrío de forma cálida a sus amigos, estos le devolvieron el gesto- ¿Qué piensan decidir?- los cuatro amigos del ojiverde se miraron entre si, y le miraron a este…

Yo hablare primero - dijo Hermione- Hace unos días atrás, mientras tu estabas encerrado en tu recamara discutimos exactamente esto mismo que estamos hablando ahora contigo…nos tomo tiempo llegar a una decisión entre todos…analizamos todo los puntos meticulosamente, sin dejar ni un solo detalle olvidado…luego de todo esto la conclusión a la que llegamos fue esta…

Tu como amigo nuestro, como mago, como estudiante, como ser humano…has tenido una vida muy difícil…nosotros sabemos esto mas que nadie en el mundo mas que cualquier otra persona, pues hemos estado a tu lado para verlo…hemos visto su sufrimiento, tu dolor, tu arrepentimiento y tu castigo por todo lo que haces…todo eso y mas…- continuo Ginny

También sabemos que todo el mundo a tu alrededor al verte, ve una esperanza….ve una luz en medio de la oscuridad…ven al Joven Harry Potter, el chico dorado que vencerá al Dark Lord y que traerá paz al mundo…pero nosotros sabemos que tu no piensas así…incluso sabemos que muchas veces eres consumido por la oscuridad a tal grado que pierdes todas las esperanza de ti mismo…- dijo Draco

Pase lo que pase…nosotros somos los que estamos a tu…fuimos los afortunados elegidos por ti para estar a tu lado…somos tus amigos, nosotros confiamos en ti, al igual que tu confías en nosotros…a pesar de lo que todos en el mundo piensan sobre ti y toda esta estúpida guerra…nosotros solo queremos tu bienestar…solo eso…- continuo Ron mirando a Harry y luego a los otros

Por ello esto es lo que hemos concluido…lo que tu decidas, vayas a donde vayas…nosotros estaremos a tu lado…tomes la decisión que tomes nosotros te seguiremos, por que sabemos que harás lo mejor…creemos en ti porque eres nuestro amigo…y porque nosotros no te consideramos tan solo un arma para vencer, porque tu eres un ser humano como nosotros…- concluyo Hermione…

Harry quedo estupefacto ante todas estas hermosas palabras…eso era lo que pensaban sus amigos respecto a todo esto…creían en el ciegamente, no por ser un amago poderoso, ni por ser el que vencerá al Lord, sino que creen en el por ser Harry, su amigo…su confiable amigo que a estado a su lado siempre…

Realmente estas palabras habían llegado muy profundo dentro del ojiverde…sus amigos sinceramente eran algo invaluable y demasiado especial…Esos cuatro chicos de pie frente a el…lo querían por ser como es…no por lo que esperaban que hiciera…ellos eran lo que Harry de ahora en adelante podría llamar familia…ante todo esto, una silenciosa lagrima de felicidad se deslizo desde los bellos ojos color esmeralda…

¿Estas bien?- interrogo Ginny

Gracias…chicos….por todo- Harry extendió sus brazos, estrechando con cariño a sus amigos, con el rostro llego de lagrimas de verdadera felicidad- realmente agradezco que estén a mi lado…- Los chicos rieron…

Estuvieron allí, en ese desolado pasillo abrazados unos segundos mas…al separarse, se miraron unos atrás y sonrieron felices…La vida los habia hecho conocerse…pero el destino los habia unido para siempre…amigos con lazo tan fuerte que quizás trascenderían en el tiempo…

Bueno…¿Y donde esta ese cuadro del cual nos hablaste?- interrumpió Ron…Harry rió ante este gesto…

Ya estamos cerca de el…

Tras unos últimos pasos silenciosos llegaron a un bello y enorme salón vacío, quizás no tan vació… este tenia vitrales enormes…todo allí se veía antiguo, una densa capa de polvo cubría todo lo que se encontraba dentro…cerca de uno de los vitrales mas grandes, se encontraba un bellísimo piano…al igual que todo lo de allí este parecía estar en desuso desde hace bastante tiempo…

Todos los chicos miraban el salón maravillados, a pesar de lo antiguo del lugar, este no dejaba de maravillarlos…

De repente Harry llamo la atención de los otros con un gesto de su manso…el ojiverde les apunto a una pared que parecía vacía desde lejos…al acercarse a esta, se encontraron con un pequeño cuadro, era mas bien el retrato de alguien, en realidad e dos personas…

Este es – apunto Harry

Son lindos- dijo Draco…

¿Quiénes serán?- interrogo Ginny

Son Salazar Slytherin y Godric Gryffindor….- dijo de repente Hermione sorprendiéndolos a todos…

¿Cómo lo sabes?- pregunto Ron

En el marco del cuadro, están escritos sus nombres…

¡o sea que estos dos jóvenes son dos de los fundadores de Hogwarts! ¡Pero si aquí no tienes mas de 20 años!- exclamo Draco

El de cabello largo negro y ojos dorados debe ser Salazar- opino Ginny mirando mas de cerca el cuadro

Estas en lo cierto pequeña…- le respondió el anteriormente descrito…o sea Salazar…- El que esta a mi lado es Godric Gryffindor…mi esposo…

¡¡¡ESPOSO!- Exclamaron los cinco chicos

Si…- dijo esta vez el joven Gryffindor…

¿¿Pe…pero como?- interrogo Draco

Eso es un secreto…solo podemos decir eso…no tenemos permiso para rebelar mas…- dijo el Salazar del cuadro…

Los chicos se quedaron unos minutos mas conversando con el cuadro, intentando de algún modo sacarle algo de información…pero los jóvenes no dijeron anda mas…guardaron silencio viendo como los cinco chicos les hablaban…tan solo les respondieron lo que podían decir…o sea, muy poco…

Sin darse cuenta el tiempo paso volando…

Volvamos a la recamara…la Señorita Nagini nos debe estar esperando con al comida…- dijo la joven pelirroja…

Antes de irse, denme darles un consejo…. Dijo el Godric del cuadro…- tengan cuidado….mucho cuidado…

Así lo haremos

Los chicos se retiraron de vuelta a la habitación…al llegar allí , justamente como Ginny habia dicho, Nagini los estaba esperando con la comida…esta no les hizo ninguna pregunta referente adonde habían ido…

El día después de todo lo acontecido transcurrió con un ritmo bastante normal…Bueno eso fue así, hasta que llego la noche…

Los cinco jóvenes magos estaban reunidos en el salón principal…cuando la puerta de este se abrió estruendosamente rebelando a una persona con el semblante preocupado…

La larga cabellera rubio se mecía a cada uno de sus movimientos…

Draco ¿qué demonios haces aquí?

¿¿¡¡Padre?

Fin del capitulo

Bueno hasta aquí lo deje, siento mucho al demora de este capitulo…pense que tardaría menos, pero resulto que tuve unos cuanto problemillas con mi padre, eso retraso mi publicación…pero bueno…espero que este capitulo les halla gustado…cada día estoy mas inspirada con esta historia….además de que ya he dicho que esta será larga, así que tengan paciencia…muchas de mis conocidas que han leído este fic, me están pidiendo lemon…pero yo les dije que tenían que esperar…por supuesto que habrás lemon…pero un poco mas adelante…tengo que ordenar los acontecimientos antes de todo…

Bueno…mejor dejo de molestarlas con toda esta palabrería…cualquier cosa se comunican con migo (mi msn es cualquier duda me la hacen llegar)

Ya saben…lo de siempre…DEJEN COMENTARIOS!

Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo

Besos…Lady Orochimaru…


	13. Chapter 13

Ángel de alas oscuras

Pareja : slash Tom / Harry

Warning: contendrá mas adelante escenas un poco subidas de tono, homofóbicos fuera de aquí!

Disclamer: los personajes de esta conocida saga no me pertenecen ( porque si así fuera ya habría mucho slash)

Esta historia tiene lugar en el séptimo curso, pensemos que nunca ha sucedido lo del sexto libro…

Muchas, muchas gracias de verdad…hontou, hontou arigatou gozaimasu….estoy muy feliz de que mi fic hasta ahora les este gustando tanto, realmente eso me hace muy, muy feliz, les agradezco de todo corazón que lo estén leyendo…a cada capitulo esta historia se ira poniendo mejor…espero que estén preparados…

Bueno agradezco especialmente a una de mis subordinadas, Lorey-chan, por el apoyo y el entusiasmo que me esta dando…gracias!

Espero que tengan paciencia, pues estoy llegando a lo que es el clímax de la historia, y a eso se suma el hecho de que mi numero favorito es el trece, por esa razón este capitulo será mas largo y tendrá mas sorpresas para todos los personajes…

Saludos y besos

No se olviden! Dejen REVIEWS!

Este capitulo va dedicado a una de mis subordinadas…disculpa la tardanza Lorey-chan! jejeje

Capitulo trece: La decisión definitiva de los Ángeles caídos

Draco estaba en estado catatónico y los chicos que lo acompañaban allí en el salón, no parecían menos sorprendidos que el….

¿Ese era su padre? ¿Por qué le pasaba esto justamente a el? De todos los mortífagos, tenia justamente que quedarse su padre...entre tantos, tenia que ser el…

Lucius estaba perplejo, allí de pie en el umbral de la puerta del salón…no podía creer lo que veía, frente a sus ojos estaban los cinco chicos que habían desaparecido de Hogwarts hace unos días atrás, durante el ataque del Lord… ¿este los había secuestrado?...¿Por qué?...y además…

¿Qué hacían en esta habitación y no en los calabozos?...

Tras unos segundos de silencio, los cuales siguieron a la sorpresa, comenzaron a escucharse pasos apresurados que se acercaban al salón…

¿Quién demonios era ahora?..

.por como iban las cosas, nada podía ser peor a esto…

¿Qué sucede Lucius?...tenemos que buscar al Lord…- dijo una voz fría, varonil, bastante conocida…pero extrañamente suave…- ¿Lucius?

Sev…

En el umbral hizo acto de presencia otro individuo…los cinco chicos lo miraron al recién llegado de forma extraña, pues este tenia un dejo a alguien conocido…su cabello era largo amarrado en una trenza, de un oscuro color negro…su piel era casi blanca…realmente lindo a pesar de ser hombre…

Ustedes… ¿Qué hacen aquí? – pregunto el recién llegado…

¿Profesor Snape?- interrogo Hermione, reconociendo algo en la actitud de esa persona que se encontraba junto al padre de Draco…

¿¡Profesor Snape?- exclamaron los demás jóvenes…

Respondan…¿Qué hacen aquí ustedes?...- interrogo el mencionado…

Lo mejor es que nos calmemos un poco antes de empezar con los interrogatorios…- dijo Harry…

Eso estaría bien….- dijo una voz ajena interrumpiendo la conversación- pero tendrá que ser mas tarde…Los Ángeles de la muerte deben entregarle algo al Lord primero…

Señorita Nagini - exclamo Ginny al notar que era la amiga del Lord la que recién entraba al salón

Nagini- también dijo Harry

Hola…realmente siento interrumpir…pero, el Lord de verdad necesita lo que ellos han traído…

¿Lo que ellos trajeron?- inquirió Draco

Eso es un secreto chicos…jijiji…mas tarde vendré a habla con ustedes…

Esta bien…

¿Nos vamos?- pregunto la mujer a los dos fieles mortífagos…

Si…- dijo Snape

Vamos enseguida…- le dijo a Nagini…- dejaremos nuestra conversación pendiente- dijo Lucius, mirando en especial a su hijo…

Nos vemos - se despidió la mujer serpiente

Los dos mortífagos se retiraron, siendo escoltados por la fiel amiga de Lord Voldemort…

Esta les había estado buscando, desde que los elfos le habían informado de su llegada…ella sabia perfectamente, ya que Tom le había informado, que era de suma importancia lo que ambos mortífagos traerían…en especial, porque era algo que ella suponía podría ayudar a Harry…

Los dos Ángeles de la muerte habían vuelto de su misión con resultados bastante favorables…Habían logrado obtener lo que el Lord les había pedido…la gema de la sangre que es custodiada por los elfos oscuros del bosque de la noche…algo que no fue fácil de conseguir…pues los elfos oscuros no eran muy amistosos, estos realmente aborrecían que seres ajenos a ellos entraran en su territorio…con solo decir que pudieron haber sido decapitados…

Ambos mientras caminaban suspiraron de alivio al recordar que se habían salvado de esa…y habían logrado su objetivo…era bastante probable que fueran recompensados por el Lord…

Mientras….en el salón con los cinco chicos…estos aun estaban un poco estupefactos, bueno realmente eso era de esperarse, pues el solo hecho de ver y conocer a los dos Ángeles de la muerte del Lord los había dejado un poco descolocados…nadie conocía la identidad de los legendarios ángeles, y ahora ellos la habían visto…ellos sabían algo que inclusive algunos mortífagos desconocían…eso era algo bastante interesante, desde el punto de vista de los jóvenes…

Yo suponía que tu padre era un ángel de la muerte- dijo Harry a Draco, rebelando una de sus tantas suposiciones a su amigo dragón

Yo nunca lo pensé- dijo deteniéndose antes de continuar…- creía que mi padre era alguien cercano al Lord, pero… ¡nunca pensé que tan cercano!- exclamo el rubio pasando sus manos por su cabello, desordenándolo nerviosamente…

Yo aun no asimilo el hecho de que la persona que estaba junto al señor Malfoy era el profesor Snape… ¿realmente era el?- interrogo Ginny mirando a los demás- su apariencia era diferente…era…era…

Hermosa…- murmuro la castaña más para si…que para que alguien más escuchara lo que decía…

¿Dijiste algo Herm?- interrogo Ron…Harry también la miro..esta tan solo esquivo las miradas inquisidoras de sus amigos…

No nada…- ella se hizo la desentendida…- pero…entonces todo eso significa…que el señor Malfoy y el profesor Snape son los dos mortífagos mas fieles del Lord…

Si, al parecer es eso…ambos son los conocidos y temidos Ángeles de la muerte…- finalizo Harry

No puedo creerlo…- murmuro Draco…- no puedo creerlo…

No eres el único así Draco…- dijo Harry

Nosotros también estamos sorprendidos…- prosiguió Ron

Así que te entendemos perfectamente…- le continuo Gina

Pero…aun me pregunto…¿Por qué el profesor Snape se veía así?- dijo de improviso la chica de cabello castaño tomando la atención de todos los que allí se encontraban…

Buena pregunta Herm…

Cumplieron perfectamente mis expectativas…- dijo el Lord, mientras una sonrisa surcaba su rostro…gracias lo que sus ángeles le acababan de traer algunas partes de su plan estarían listas para ejecutarse…

¿Me permite hacerle un pregunta?- interrumpió Lucius…

Creo que te mereces una respuesta…esta bien, pregunta…y veré si es que respondo…- ordeno Voldemort…haciendo un ademán con su mano…

¿Porque esos cinco chicos se encuentran aquí?...ellos son los que desaparecieron de Hogwarts esa unos días atrás…me parece extraño que estén aquí…

Eso es algo que aun no puedo rebelarte- dijo haciendo una pausa dramática…- pero que mas adelante, si todo sigue perfectamente a mi plan, pronto lo sabrás…

Gracias My Lord…

Pueden retirarse…- ordeno…- pero quédense dentro del castillo, pronto les daré la siguiente misión, y por ello necesito que estén aquí…

Si señor…- ambos hicieron una reverencia antes de retirarse…

Ambos desaparecieron tras la puerta, la cual apenas se cerro, se volvió a abrir rebelando la silueta de la mujer serpiente…en su rostro se podía ver la preocupación y la curiosidad…

¿Y? –interrogo la mujer, cerrando la puerta a su espalda…el Lord la miro con una sonrisa en su rostro

Todo esta saliendo perfecto Nagini

¿Realmente?

Si…

¿Y que te trajeron tus mortífagos?

Algo que me servirá para mi misión y para ayudar a Harry

¿A Harry?- sonriendo por dentro ante el hecho de que ella tenia razón…

Si…- se detuvo- lo mejor es actuar rápido con el…su despertar vampiro ya llego…

¿¡Ya llego? ¿Y que paso?- ella apoyo sus manos en la superficie del escritorio, mirando atentamente al Lord…

Nada muy grave…pero hay que tener cuidado, su despertar lo hace un peligro en potencia para todos los que le rodean…- afirmo Tom ante la mirada preocupada de su amiga…

Entonces ¿Qué harás?

Haré todo lo que tengo planeado Nagini

Debes apresurarte entonces Tom

Eso hago Nagini, eso hago…

Harry estaba durmiendo tranquilamente en su recamara…

Todo había transcurrido con tranquilidad después de la visita de los ángeles de la muerte…el ojiverde no tenia de que preocuparse…sus amigos se habían recuperado de la sorpresa de ver a ambos ángeles allí… y él de cierta forma siempre se lo espero, estando alrededor del Lord, tarde o temprano los hubiera conocido…

Lo extraño que había sucedido, había sido el hecho de que Nagini no había aparecido…realmente después de ese sorpresivo encuentro no la habían vuelto a ver…quizás había estado ocupada y por esa razón no había aparecido…

La noche estaba silenciosa…carecía de cualquier sonido, ni siquiera el viento se escuchaba…todo, parecía muerto…El cielo estaba nublado…las nubes cargadas de un color oscuro eran la amenaza de que pronto una gran tormenta caería sobre sus cabezas…

Fue en esta situación que los problemas mas graves comenzaron…en especial para el joven de ojos color esmeralda…

Harry se removió en la cama de forma incomoda…algo no estaba bien…sentía un calor excesivo, sofocante, un calor que poco a poco le ahogaba y no le dejaba respirar…pero a pesar de ello continuaba durmiendo, cada vez su sueño se veía mas perturbado… en conjunto a esto sin previo aviso un extraño dolor en el pecho le acongojo…como si una daga de frió filo fuera clavada en su corazón de forma cruel y desconsiderada…el dolor se estaba expandiendo por todo su cuerpo de forma demasiado rápida…demasiado…el dolor era peor que un crucio…mucho peor…

Sumado a esto…su magia comenzó a liberarse descontrolada, debido al hecho de que su cuerpo estaba llegando al limite…

Igual que la vez anterior su magia hacia acto de presencia en forma de una suave niebla, pero esta vez, a diferencia de la anterior…su magia ahora se veía de color negro….un negro tan profundo que uno al mirarlo podría perderse dentro de esa oscuridad…

T…To…Tom…

A pesar de estar un poco inconciente, algo dentro de el le decía que pidiera ayuda…pero su voz apenas salía de su garganta…como si esta misma se negara a salir…el hecho de intentar hablar le dolía, cada respiro salido de entre sus labios le dolía…por esa razón la única palabra que pudo pronunciar, irónicamente fue el nombre del Lord…solo ese único nombre salio de su garganta…mientras el mismo comenzaba a ser absorbido por una oscuridad tan densa como el color que ahora tenia su magia…

To…Tom…

El pelinegro abrió sus ojos a duras penas…le costaba hacerlo, realmente todo le costaba…su visión era borrosa…lo único que podía distinguir, era el hecho de que ya había anochecido…

/ demonios… ¿¡porque me tiene que pasar eso a mi? Y justo ahora… /- era lo único que pasaba por su cabeza…

Mientras en un salón escaleras abajo…bastante lejos de la recamara en donde descansaba, o intentaba descansar Harry…

Estaba el Lord escribiendo algo en unos pergaminos…una hermosa gema roja y una daga de plata estaban sobre el escritorio…verdaderamente este estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, concentrado en lo que estaba haciendo…hasta que de repente sintió una punzada en el pecho… un dolor que estaba dentro de el…pero que el sabia no partencia a el…en ese preciso momento escucho dentro de su mente la voz frágil y debilitada de Harry…este le estaba llamando…con una voz frágil y delicada…casi inaudible…pero que Voldemort podía oír perfectamente bien…

Harry…

Lord Voldemort se puso de pie de un salto…el joven Potter le estaba llamando, le necesitaba…sin querer al momento de levantarse paso a llevar la hoja de metal de la daga plateada…haciéndose así un corte en la mano izquierda…tan preocupado estaba que ni se percato de ello…tan solo salio de donde estaba camino a la recamara del joven ojos color esmeralda…

/ Justo ahora tenia que pasar esto…/- mientras subía las escaleras se percato de que sangraba su mano…- / ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de la herida…/

El Lord saco un pañuelo negro de su bolsillo y se vendo precariamente la mano…

Con una velocidad deslumbrante llego frente a la puerta de la recamara del joven ojiverde…sin siquiera tocar, entró…la imagen que le recibió al momento de entrar en dicha habitación lo dejo en estado catatónico por unos segundos…después de eso….tubo que acercarse a la cama para comprobar si realmente sus ojos no le mentía respecto a lo que veía…era demasiado diferente…y demasiado raro, incluso para el propio Lord…

Recostado en la cama, estaba Harry…tenia los ojos semi abiertos, los cuales brillaban de forma peculiar…un verde demasiado brillante como para ser natural…su cuerpo estaba envuelto por una pequeña niebla de color negro, esta flotaba alrededor de Harry y se dispersaba poco a poco en la habitación…

- Es su magia de forma pura…

La apariencia de Harry había cambiado…su cabello fue una de las cosas que llamo la atención al Lord…aparte de la magia…este había crecido hasta casi llegar a la cadera del joven…su piel estaba mas blanca, como la porcelana…

Riddle vio que no estaba bien…se removía incomodo en la cama, la sabana apenas cubrían su delgado y estilizado cuerpo…Tom se acerco al chico…

Tom…- fue lo que murmuro Harry al momento que el mencionado entro en su campo de visión…- Tom…Tom…

¿Harry que te sucedió?

Me…duele…

¿Qué te duele?

El...pecho…

¿Cómo…?

Tom…- su voz sonó suplicante…alterando un poco mas al Lord…- Tom…

/ Su voz me esa matando…/

Harry con un esfuerzo sobre humano se sentó en la cama y abrazo al Lord…este se estremeció del toque, la piel del ojiverde estaba caliente…muy caliente, lo cual altero mas a Riddle…

Huele a sangre Tom…huelo sangre…

¿Sangre?

Si…

Tom rápidamente recordó la herida que tenía en su mano…la cual miro mientras abrazaba al joven…el cual cada vez estaba mas débil…el Lord podía fácilmente sentirlo de este modo, su cuerpo tan pegado al de Harry sentía la debilidad de este como suya propia…

Tom…me siento…débil…

Es tu despertar vampiro…

No me siento bien…Tom…ayúdame…por favor…- su voz era suplicante…

/ ¿Qué puedo hacer? ¿Qué hago? Por primera vez en mi vida no se que hacer…¡no!...Tom, contrólate…¡¡tu puedes hacer cualquier cosa/

Lord Voldemort se desvendo la mano izquierda…y dejo que la herida se abriera, para que así la sangre fluyera…Harry sentía como corría aquel líquido vital…un anhelo desesperante comenzó a llenarlo de pies a cabeza…deseaba beber esa sangre…solo esa…sangre…

Yo seré tu alimento…- dijo el Lord con voz firme

pero Tom…

Solo bebe…esta bien…después discutimos…

Pero…

¡¡Hazlo demonios, yo no quiero que mueras!

Harry abrió sus ojos en sorpresa al escuchar esas palabras….realmente el Lord hablaba en serio…no lo podía creer…no podía creer en esas palabras…

¿Realmente…deseas…eso?- interrogo Harry aguantándose las ganas de sujetas al mano de Tom y beber hasta saciarse…

Por supuesto…

Harry sonrió débilmente y bebió de la sangre que Tom le extendía…después de esas palabras no podía negar nada…en especial a ese hombre que estaba dando todo para ayudarle…

Por primera vez en su corta vida, el joven de ojos esmeraldas se dio cuenta de que las apariencias engañaban, ¿Cómo pudo odiar por tantos años a este mago? ...bueno … motivos hubo para ello, pero ahora la forma de pensar de Harry respecto a todo eso, estaba cambiando un poco…de forma lenta y delicada, el Lord había comenzado a infiltrarse dentro del corazón del mas joven…al igual como había hecho este dentro de el…

Mientras en el castillo de Hogwarts…

Las cosas iban de forma lenta pero segura, avanzando todo con suma calma, o por lo menos eso parecía ante los ojos de todos….

Los profesores al igual que los estudiantes habían ayudado en todo lo referente a la reconstrucción de lo que había sido destruido en el ataque….después de eso muchos alumnos habían querido ser retirados del colegio por sus padres…pero Dumbledore les había convencido de que el castillo ahora era mucho mas seguro que antes de ese ataque…por ello siguiendo las indicaciones del director, las clases retomaron su normalidad, si es que después de todo lo sucedido se podía tener una normalidad completa…muchos extrañaban a los que habían muerto, a los que estaban heridos y a los que habían desparecido…

En una habitación de invitados, junto al salón de maestros, un mago de cabello color miel estaba mirando por la ventana, en su rostro podía verse un semblante de preocupación absoluta, sin olvidar de que sus antes bellos y brillantes ojos miel, ahora estaban ensombrecidos por la tristeza y la soledad…

Lo siento tanto…James, Lily….Sirius- se detuvo….subió sus ojos para mirar el cielo…- les prometí a ustedes que protegería a Harry incluso a costa de mi vida…pero…no pude cumplir con mi promesa…no pude…no pude hacerlo…

Unas lagrimas saladas y tristes caían de loso ojos color oro…jamás reyo que pasaría algo como esto…jamás paso por su cabeza que Hogwarts fuera atacado de esa manera…jamás pensó que Harry y sus amigos serian secuestrados por el Lord...el nunca se imagino que todo eso seria capaz de suceder…

Yo confié en Dumbledore, confié en sus palabras cuando me dijo que este castillo era seguro…le creí cuando me dije que la guerra terminaría cuando Harry estuviera listo para la batalla…creí que al fin los dos podríamos tener una vida en paz, después de que toda esta entupida y maldita guerra terminara…pero ahora…no queda nada…ni héroe, ni confianza…ni esperanza…

El joven lupino estaba devastado, todo en lo que había creído casi toda su vida, desde que el Lord había aparecido, se acababa de derrumbar como un frágil castillo de cartas…todo su mundo se había destruido frente a su ojos de forma lenta y cruel…primero la muerte de dos de sus mejores amigos…James y Lily…el encarcelamiento de Sirius…el destino de Harry…la muerte de Sirius…el secuestro de Harry…ahora ya no le quedaba nada…todos los que alguna vez había amado ya no estaban junto a el…ya no tenia a nadie que lo acompañara….ahora estaba completamente solo en medio de esta guerra sin sentido…pues lógicamente luego de todo lo sucedido…ya no estaría de parte de ningún lado…

Dumbledore había traicionado su confianza al mentirle sobre la debilidad del castillo…

El nunca menciono que el castillo de Hogwarts tenia una debilidad….que el castillo tenia un punto débil, uno que ayudo al Lord a preparar y llevar a cabo su ataque…la cámara de los secretos de Salazar Slytherin, tenia ocultas un sin numero de entradas alternas, que eran desconocidas para todos, menos para el director….bueno mas de una es realmente desconocida para todos…si el nos hubiera informado de esto, hubiéramos podido hacer algo al respecto…pero el no dijo nada…hasta ahora…que ya es tarde…

Remus estaba dispuesto a marcharse del castillo, el lupino realmente quería irse de ese maldito lugar, pero no podía hacerlo….pues si se iba no podría conseguir información acerca del Lord…y sin la información no podría saber de Harry…si es que esta vivo o muerto…y esa información en estos momentos era lo mas importante para el….por sobre todas la s cosas la vida de Harry era su prioridad…

Espero que siga con vida…eso es lo que mas deseo…por favor Sirius, no permitas que el muera y me deje solo aquí…ya tengo suficiente con afrontar el hecho de que tu no estés a mi lado…

Decía el rubio mirando al cielo, el cual poco a poco se despejaba de las nubes, mostrando de este modo un cielo bellamente estrellado…

Unas tristes y desoladas lagrimas se deslizaron desde los bellos ojos color miel…como intentando liberar parte del dolor que le acongojaba el alma…

Remus…no dejaba de contemplar el inmenso y oscuro cielo esperando de alguna forma encontrar una respuesta a sus preguntas…

Pero, hay que ser realistas, el cielo nunca te dará una respuesta…

…Pues al cielo no le interesa…

En Slytherins Manor…

La mañana había llegado, el sol estaba cubierto por las densas nubes negras…el aire estaba húmedo, señal inequívoca de que pronto llovería…o quizás algo peor…una tormenta…

Harry estaba un poco adolorido, pero estaba mejor que la noche anterior, donde había sentido que podría haber muerto de dolor… ahora se sentía a gusto en su suave cama...calida…cómoda… acompañada…

/ ¡¡¡¡Acompañada/- dentro de la cabeza de Harry todo salto de la sorpresa

El joven mago abrió sus ojos abruptamente encontrándose con el rostro durmiente del Lord justamente frente a el… estaban demasiado cerca por esta razón la sangre rápidamente subió a su rostro, podía sentir claramente el sonrojo… lo primero que intento fue alejarse, pero esto fue en vano….pues percibió que uno de los brazos de Tom lo tenia sujeto firmemente de la cintura…de forma posesiva, evitándole de este modo, cualquier intento de escape…

T…Tom…- intento despertarlo…eso era lo mejor que se le ocurrió en esas circunstancias tan fuera de lo común…- / ¡¡¡FUERA DE LO COMÚN! ¡¡¡ESTUBE DURMIENDO ABRAZADO AL LORD! ¡¡¡A LORD VOLDEMORT//

Mmm…

Tom…- murmuro el joven…fue allí que los ojos rojos saludaron a los verdes

Buenos días…- Un silencio sepulcral lleno la habitación en ese preciso momento, después de esas palabras…el Lord estaba asimilando la situación percatándose del hecho de que el joven ojiverde estaba recostado a su lado, y que el mismo tenía su brazo alrededor de la cintura de este…- ¡¡Harry!

Hola…

¿¿Qué rayos?

Eso me estoy preguntando yo…Tom…- silencio -tu mano por favor…

Lo siento…

El Lord se sentó en la cama…al mirar mejor al situación todos los recuerdos volvieron…mas aun al percatarse de la sangre seca que tenia en un mano…Anoche le había servido de alimento a Harry, y luego de eso ambos habían caído dormidos…el Lord debilitado por la perdida de sangre y Harry cansado después de haber sufrido tanto dolor interno, a causa de su lado vampiro…

Al parecer me dormí aquí…lo siento…

Tom…- este se estaba poniendo de pie, pero se detuvo al escuchar la voz del menor…- ¿Qué sucedió específicamente anoche? Tengo recuerdos vagos…

Primero dime… ¿Qué recuerdas?

Un dolor punzante en mi pecho…también recuerdo que te llame…y lo último es que te vi acercarte a mí…después de eso…nada más…

O sea ¿No te has percatado de tu apariencia?

¿apariencia?- Harry al momento de escuchar esas palabras llevo sus manos a su rostro, no sintió nada raro, cuando comenzó a acariciar su cabello…fue que se percato del detalle…- m...mi cabello…

Toma- el Lord le extendió un espejo relativamente mediano…Harry lo recibió con las manos temblorosas…

¿Qué me sucedió?

El joven de ojos esmeraldas no podía creer lo que veía…reflejado en el espejo estaba el, de eso podía estar seguro…su rostro seguía siendo el mismo pero con ciertas diferencias…por ejemplo, su piel…esta era mucho mas pálida, casi como la del Lord…su cabello antes desordenado…ahora era liso y largo….muy largo, le llegaba mas o menos a las caderas… ¿Qué demonios le había pasado…? ¿Por qué era diferente?...

¿Qué paso Tom?...específicamente… ¿Qué "me" paso?

No…no lo se…

¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí?

La mujer serpiente estaba preocupadísima…y eso se notaba a distancia…caminaba de un pasillo a otro, atravesando el castillo en segundos…

El Lord no había llegado a dormir a su habitación, o había avisado de nada…esto preocupaba a Nagini….había registrado todo el maldito castillo y no había encontrado absolutamente nada…era como si a Voldemort se lo hubiera tragado el castillo mismo…

¿¿¡¡Donde demonios te metiste Tom? ¡¡Cuando te necesito no estas! … ¡¡demonios!...

Acababa de llegar un informe de los mortífagos referente a los movimientos de la orden…Nagini por serla segunda al mando después del Lord recibía todos los mensajes si es que Voldemort no se encontraba…por ello, apenas recibió el mensaje partió rumbo a la recamara del Lord a entregárselo, pero al llegar allí se encontró con la sorpresa del siglo…Tom no estaba allí…y tampoco había señales de que hubiera pasado la noche allí…

Espera a que te encuentre Tom Riddle…¡¡Que juro que te mato, por preocuparme!-exclamo la mujer de ojos verdes mientras caminaba presurosa por los pasillo silenciosos…

De repente escucho voces cerca…fue en ese preciso instante que recordó que pasaba junto a la puerta de los invitados…no estaría mal echarles un vistazo mientras pasaba por allí…cambio un poco su rumbo y se dirigió a las habitaciones…

Quizás ellos me distraigan un poco de esta histeria causada por Tom…además tenia algo pendiente que hablar con ellos…

Estando frente a la puerta…toco…a los segundos después la voz que reconoció como al de la señorita Grangre le dejo pasar…

Buenos días Señorita Nagini- saludaron los jóvenes

Buenos días chicos…- miro a los magos frente a ella…- ¿Dónde esta el joven Potter?

Eso mismo quisiéramos saber nosotros…- dijo Ginny

¿Por qué?- inquirió la mujer de ojos verdes

Llevamos un buen rato tratando de obtener una respuesta de la recamara de Harry- respondió Ron

Sabemos que esta allí dentro…pero no quiere contestar o salir de allí

Mmmmm…entiendo…- murmuro la mujer serpiente…

¿Qué hacemos?- interrogo Draco

Esperemos…

Mientras del otro lado de la puerta, o sea dentro de la habitación del mago de ojos verdes…se llevaba a cabo una calurosa discusión…

No voy a salir así…ello preguntaran que me sucedió- respondía Harry

Lo se…pero ellos son tus amigos...aceptaran estos primeros cambios en ti…

¿¿¡¡Primeros?

Por supuesto…por lo que yo creo, estos son solo unos cuantos cambios…

No digas eso….

Podría ser verdad…

Podría ser mentira…

No seas terco….tienes que asumir que algo esta cambiando en ti

No quiero aceptar…¿¿en que demonios me estoy convirtiendo?

No lo se

¿No dijiste que me ayudarías?

Eso hago

No veo muchos frutos

Esto toma tiempo

Yo no tengo tiempo…va a llegar un momento que no voy a poder controlarlo...y devorare todo a mi paso…Tom no me queda tiempo

Lo se…estoy intentando todo lo que puedo, en una miseria de tiempo…también estoy preocupado…

¿Preocupado…- se detuvo…- por…mi?

….

Harry estaba sentado en aquel salón...reunidos en este estaban todos…léase, sus amigos, Tom y Nagini….los primeros miraban interrogantes al ojiverde, hace tan solo unos minutos atrás el Lord les había explicado sin muchos detalles lo que le ocurría a Harry…y tal como pensó, estos actuaron deforma madura y seria, aceptando el hecho de que su amigo era diferente…

Ahora que hemos escuchado todo lo que teníamos que escuchar…- decía Herm

¿No les molesta?- interrogo Harry…

No nos molesta…somos tus amigos, dijimos que te apoyaríamos…- respondió Draco…

Harry ¿recuerdas lo que estuvimos habando ayer?- interrogo Gina

¿Ayer?...- medito unos segundos antes de responder…- ¡Si! ¡Si recuerdo!...¿Piensan hacerlo ahora?

Sip…- dijeron todos

Esta bien…

Harry se puso de pie y se puso del lado de sus amigos, quedando de este modo frente a frete con el Lord y su mortifaga…

¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Nagini…

Tenemos algo importante que decirle a usted Lord Voldemort…- dijo la chica castaña…el Lord levanto una ceja en interrogación

Díganme…soy todo oídos…- dijo cruzándose de brazos…

Los cinco jóvenes magos se pusieron de pie frente al Lord…todos mirándolo de forma seria y decidida…

Nosotros los ángeles de Dumbledore…- dijo Ginny

Hemos tomado una decisión definitiva…- siguió Ron

Tras mucho meditarlo…- dijo Draco….

Y tras darnos cuenta que aquí de este lado es el único lugar donde nuestro amigo Harry puede ser ayudado de verdad…- continuo Hermione

Hemos decidido cambiar a su bando…con solo tres condiciones…- dijo Ginny nuevamente

La primera…no nos dará la marca tenebrosa…- Draco

La segunda…nos dejara volver al castillo…tenemos asuntos que resolver…- Ron

Y tercera…ayudara a Harry….cueste lo que cueste…- concluyo Hermione…

Es por esa razón Lord Voldemort que hemos decidido caer del lugar que creíamos el cielo, para ver la realidad…- agrego Harry…Tom sonrió…

Cumpliré con sus condiciones…- todos los jóvenes sonrieron…- Sean bienvenidos ángeles caídos…

Bueno hasta aquí dejo este capitulo…lo siento mucho por la tardanza, pero es que estuve un poco ocupada…en especial con el hecho de que ahora estoy empezando junto a una amiga un fanfictión de Saiyuki (AMO ESTA SERIE!)…

Realmente siento no haber acuatizado antes…mmmmm….espero que este capitulo les satisfaga…intentare actualizar lo mas pronto posible…

Dejen sus comentarios…

Su humilde (¿?) servidora Lady Orochimaru….


	14. Chapter 14

Ángel de alas oscuras

Pareja: slash Tom / Harry

Warning: contendrá más adelante escenas un poco subidas de tono, homofóbicos fuera de aquí!

Disclamer: los personajes de esta conocida saga no me pertenecen (porque si así fuera ya habría mucho slash)

Esta historia tiene lugar en el séptimo curso, pensemos que nunca ha sucedido lo del sexto libro…

Komba wa minna-san!

Agradezco de todo corazón los reviews que recibí del capitulo anterior…Estoy súper feliz!

Esta ves no tengo mucho que decir, pues no tengo muchas ganas de hablar…así que tan solo pasaremos al fic directamente…

Arigatou gozaimasu!

Capitulo catorce: El infierno…y…El cielo…

El cielo oscurecido cubierto por brillantes estrellas, era iluminado de forma macabra por las llamas rojas del fuego que se desprendía desde los edificios en llamas de aquel lugar…

Flamas danzantes…quemando y consumiendo todo a su paso…

Desde personas hasta edificios…

Maravillando con su arte destructivo…

Fuego atrayente…de llamas rojas…como la sangre que estaba siendo derramada desde cuerpos inocentes que no sabían lo que sucedía a su alrededor…

Llamas inmensas que danzaban magníficas intentando tocar el cielo con sus calientes y peligrosas flamas…

Fuego imponente e imparable…consumiendo a su paso todo lo que encontraba…edificios…

Cuerpos…

Cuerpos muertos…y vidas inocentes…

Todo esto…unido…junto…tan solo hacia que esto pareciera un infierno en la tierra…un infierno que parecía que no acabaría nunca…

Para las personas atrapadas en entre las llamas de este infierno…ya todo había acabado…

El bello y macabro color rojo de las llamas que lo consumía todo…mezclándose así con el rojo del suelo….el rojo de la sangre derramada…

Sangre derramada por ambos bandos…sangre inocente y sangre culpable…sangre que ahora esparcida no tenia diferencia alguna la una de la otra…juntas tan solo forman un triste arroyo de recuerdos imborrables…

Una silueta oscura envuelta en una capa negra con capucha caminaba por este infierno como si se tratara de su propio hogar…como si se tratara de la propia muerte…

Consumía con su mirada la vida a su alrededor…tan solo con un movimiento de su mano destruía todo a su paso…de forma parecida al fuego…

Una sonrisa macabra dibujada en su rostro pálido y bello como el marfil…

Se detuvo frente a un edificio en llamas, su mirada escarlata pareció brillar extasiada ante la caótica imagen…

- Hermoso….

Sus ojos rojos como la sangre miraban maravillados las llamas que consumían todo a su alrededor…como si estuviera siendo absorbido por estas mismas…

El fuego siempre, desde el inicio de los tiempos había maravillado al ser humano…y a pesar de que el Lord ya casi carecía de un corazón de este tipo, nunca había perdido su admiración hacia ese elemento…algo que desde pequeño le había encantado…

- /Un elemento único…único y destructivo…realmente hermoso…semejante a mi forma de ser y de actuar…imprevista y destructiva…/

El suelo cubierto de sangre y de cuerpos muertos…

El olor de la masacre y del dolor…

La desesperanza y la angustia llenando el ambiente…

El llanto, la tristeza y el caos era lo único que reinaba en aquel escenario…

Gritos desesperados por todos lados…llamados inútiles de auxilio…palabras y gestos ya sin sentido alguno…

Nadie podía hacer nada…la mayoría de los civiles ya estaban muertos y los que no, ya estaban en manos del enemigo…

Los magos del ministerio y los de la orden del fénix, intentaban mantener a toda costa alejado al enemigo, el cual poco a poco se acercaba adonde estos se encontraban, pero eso era completamente inútil…ellos retrocedían ante cada paso que daban los mortífagos, enfundados en sus capas negras, con sus rostros cubiertos por aquellas mascaras blancas…todo ante sus varitas caía destruido…

Todo caía derrumbado ante la oscuridad en persona…

Muchas vidas se habían perdido hasta ahora en este ataque sorpresa de parte del Lord…nadie nunca se hubiera previsto que este haría un ataque masivo justo en el centro del callejón Diagon…justo en aquel lugar tan transitado por los civiles…

Un lugar demasiado común…

Nadie se imaginaba que atacaría de esa forma tan despiadada y cruel…

La cantidad de mortífagos que allí se encontraban era escalofriante…estos incluso parecían una oscura niebla de tempestad…

Todos atacaban de forma precisa y asesina…incluso se decía que los ángeles de la muerte estaban en el enfrentamiento…incluso el Lord podría estar dando vueltas por allí, envuelto por su misterioso poder…a esas alturas nadie podía estar seguro de nada…

Demasiada confusión era la que allí reinaba…

La luna en el cielo parecía teñida de rojo…pues brillaba de forma peculiar…quizás eran las llamas que se reflejan en su superficie y hacían parecer que brillara de color rojo…o quizás tan solo era un ilusión…pero allí estaba…el color rojo allí estaba presente…la luna estaba roja…

Desde una varita perteneciente a un mortifago salio desprendido un fulgor verde brillante dirigido en una sola dirección…

El cielo…

Allí aquel fulgor se dividió en diversos brillos verdes formando una figura flotante en el cielo encapotado de nubes grises…

Era el símbolo del lado oscuro…

…La marca tenebrosa…

Todo esta saliendo de acuerdo al plan…

Ni siquiera se dieron cuenta, de cual era nuestro verdadero objetivo…

Bien dicho Nagini…

La oscura silueta continuo su camino contemplando el caos a su alrededor, era como si pasara desapercibido…como si fuera la propia silenciosa muerte…

My Lord…- lo detuvo una voz.

/Es uno de mis ángeles…Lucius…/ ¿Qué sucede?...- interrogo deteniendo sus pasos…sintiendo como su fiel seguidos se le acercaba…

Hemos dejado a los chicos donde usted nos indico…nadie nos ha visto

Perfecto

Si me permite…- el Lord movió su cabeza en señal de aprobación…- ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?

Esperar….quizás aun podemos destruir mas todo esto…

Si my Lord…

Lord Voldemort continuo su calmada caminata, sin preocuparse por lo que realmente sucedía a su alrededor…La capucha protegía su cabeza de la lluvia que ya comenzaba a caer desde el cielo…el ojirojo vio como algunos rostros se iluminaron con una vaga esperanza al ver que al lluvia podría apagar el fuego….

El Lord sonrió malignamente ante este hecho…la lluvia comenzó a caer fuertemente…pero las llamas del fuego no se apagaron…

/Son llamas creadas con mi magia…una simple lluvia no las detendrá…/

Tom…

El mencionado se dio vuelta…

En el mundo existían solo dos personas que lo podían llamar por su verdadero nombre, y que tenían su consentimiento para hacer eso…y ahora frente a el se encontraba una de esas personas…

Nagini Snape…

El Dark Lord levanto su mano e hizo aparecer una mascara blanca muy parecida a la de sus mortífagos, la cual guió hasta su rostro y con esta se cubrió…el único detalle que ahora le diferenciaba de todos los mortífagos que allí habían… era un medallón de plata que llevaba pendiendo de su cuello…

Nagini ve en busca de los ángeles de la muerte y asegúrate que tengan lo que les pedí…

Si my Lord…

Ella se perdió entre la multitud…mientras el mago oscuro se divertía con lo que mas le gustaba…el caos…en especial el cual era ocasionado por el mismo…

Una risa fría, malévola y metálica se escucho resonando en cada uno de los rincones de aquel caótico campo de batalla…

Puede que el Lord halla ganado la batalla, pero no la guerra…- fueron las palabras de un mago de la orden, antes de darse cuenta que una sombra se asomaba frente a el…

¿Estas seguro de ello? Ja ja ja ja ja ja….

Un resplandor verde….y luego silencio…

Cualquiera sucumbía ante el poder del Lord Oscuro…

Unas cuantas horas antes del ataque mortifago al callejón Diagon…

En el castillo Slytherin de Lord Voldemort…

El Lord …- dijo Ginny

…- Draco

¿Qué estará haciendo?- interrogo Hermione…

No lo se…- contesto Ron…de repente este comenzó a mirar a su alrededor, hasta encontrar al que buscaba…Harry estaba sentado junto a la ventana, mirando por esta el cielo que poco a poco se nublaba…se le veía pensativo…- Harry esta extraño…-comento el pelirrojo a los otros…

Sip…aunque mas bien, es como si extrañara algo…- opino su hermana

Yo creo que a alguien…- concluyo la castaña acercándose al lugar en donde se encontraba su amigo…el cual ahora se encontraba suspirando…- Harry, se te va a ir la vida en suspiros…

Ah…hola Hermione… ¿dijiste algo?

Realmente estas distraído… ¿Qué te sucede?

Nada…- la chica lo miro reprochante

¿Seguro?

Bueno…es que…

¿Qué?

Extraño algo

¿Algo? ¿Algo como que?

No lo se…algo…

Mmmm…- la chica se llevo una mano al mentón en gesto pensativo…- Yo creo que tengo razón al afirmar que extrañas a alguien…

¿Alguien?- casi exclamo el sonrojándose levemente…

Sip…y casi podría asegurar de quien se trata…- comento ella, notando el sonrojo de su amigo

Hermione…

No diré nada a nadie…por ahora…pero yo que tu, tendría cuidado…después de todo…el nunca cambiara su forma de ser y de actuar…

Ya lo se…créeme ya lo se perfectamente…eso lo tengo mas que asumido…- dijo el bajando la vista…

Jijiji…quien te manda a enamorarte del que debería ser tu peor enemigo…- ella lo dijo con un leve tono divertido…

¿¡Quien te dijo que estoy enamorado?-exclamo el…aun mas sonrojado que hace unos momentos atrás…

Por favor Harry…se nota…- dijo ella con una tierna sonrisa en el rostro, mirando como el joven de ojos verdes enrojecía aun mas, si es que era posible… ante tal afirmación…- y…¿Le has dicho lo que sientes por el?

¿¡¡Decirle?- le miro con cara de "¡¡estas loca!" -...No…no le he dicho anda…

¿No crees que deberías?

Hermione…por mas que a mi me guste…el no siente lo mismo que yo…

¿Seguro?

Si…

Yo que tu me fijaría mas en los pequeños detalles…puede que al Lord si le intereses…

No lo creo…- su rostro se ensombreció ante sus propias palabras - por favor no me hagas hacerme ilusiones con algo que no debe ser – su voz sonó apagada…muy apagada - …déjame solo Herm…

Esta bien, esta bien…pero escúchate a ti mismo…tu fuiste el que dijo que no quería seguir sufriendo…y quedarte callado te va a volver loco…

La chica se puso de pie y se alejo de su amigo…mientras este miraba hacia fuera…una lagrima queda y silenciosa se deslizo por su rostro….pero se la seco…no valía la pena llorar por algo como esto…algo que no tenia sentido… ¿Cierto?...

La puerta de aquella habitación en donde se encontraban se abrió…

Aparecieron por esta los dos ángeles de la muerte del Lord…

- Debemos irnos…- fue lo único que salio de los labios del ángel rubio…

- Esta bien…- fue al respuesta del joven ojiverde…

Era hora de volver…para terminar al fin lo que tenían que hacer…después de arreglar todo eso…volverían…de eso no había dudas…

Luego de aquello…en el transcurso del viaje…el ataque al callejón ya estaba mas o menos en al mitad de su desarrollo…y ellos no sabían nada sobre esto…

Para cuando los chicos llegaron ya estaba todo hecho un desastre..y no había nada mas por hacer…

- ¿Qué demonios paso aquí?

Mientras en un lugar oculto en lo profundo de un castillo…horas después del ataque mortifago…

Encerrado desde hace unas horas…

Se encontraba un individuo, un poco sucio y herido …pero en si estaba bien…

El sol no entraba desde ningún lado, el lugar en donde estaba no tenía ventanas con suerte tenia una puerta de metal, en aquella habitación no había ni una sola rendija por la cual pudiera entrar algo de luz….no había nada…absolutamente nada de luz en aquel lugar…

…Realmente el lugar era tétrico…

El silencio y la oscuridad, lo consumían de tal modo, que no se podía saber en donde estaba, ni siquiera si es que había alguien a su alrededor…de tal forma que todo era tan solo tinieblas…

No podía ni quería saber en donde se encontraba, estaba tan sumido dentro de si mismo que ni siquiera deseaba saber si estaba vivo o no…

Y ano quería saber nada…

Quizás esta oscuridad era imaginaria, tal vez todo esto no era mas que una ilusión de su entristecido corazón…el cual se sentía tan solo, tan triste, tan frió…que ya no estaba presente en nada…

/ Quizás estoy muerto…quizás morí y no me di cuenta de ello…Soy un maldito desastre…¡¡demonios/

Su cabello color miel estaba desordenadamente amarrado en una coleta sobre su hombro…

Sus ojos de igual color miel…estaban ensombrecidos, o quizás se veían así por la carencia de luz de aquel lugar…realmente eso no lo entendía con claridad…

En aquel calabozo oscuro…atrapado allí sin salida alguna, sin forma de escapar se encontraba el…

Encerrado en un laberinto sin salida…

Sus ojos claros miraban la oscuridad que el rodeaba incesante…como si esta misma quisiera tragárselo, solamente para levarlo a los mas profundos abismos…

/Quizás así podría llegar a tu lado…Sirius…yo….yo se que no debo rendirme…se que no puedo…pero…ya estoy demasiado cansado…ya no se que hacer…no lo se….ahora estoy encerrado en esta maldita mazmorra sin poder hacer absolutamente nada…sin poder ayudar a nadie…Te había prometido que querría a tu ahijado…y así lo que hecho, lo considero hasta mi propio hijo….te prometí que lo protegería…pero hasta ahora lo único que he hecho a sido cometer el error de dejar al hijo de James en manos de un viejo en el cual ya no confió…/

Se puso de pie…dándose cuenta de que llevaba grilletes en uno de sus tobillos, al ponerse por completo de pie, pudo ver mejor en que estado se encontraba…

Noto que tenia una herida en su espalda pues había intentado apoyarse en al muralla….pero el dolor le avía obligado a ponerse de lado, apoyándose solo en su hombro…al estar así comprobó mejor en el estado en el cual se encontraba…tenia una herida bastante fea en el hombro izquierdo…y otras dos mas pequeñas, una en la pierna y otra en la cintura…

Las heridas sangraban, pero al parecer no eran muy profundas….pero esto no el quitaba el hecho de que dolían…y mucho…

/Por suerte mi sangre de licántropo, hace que mis heridas se curen mas rápido….y como mis heridas por lo que veo son superficiales dentro de unos días estarán curadas…/

Estando allí de pie, miro a su alrededor, por primera vez en todo el tiempo que llevaba allí se pregunto seriamente ahora en sus cinco sentidos…

¿Dónde demonios estoy?

La angustia se reflejo en su rostro, mientras se concentraba intentando recordar como había llegado a esta situación…porque tan solo tenía recuerdos vagos…recuerdos borrosos…

/¡¡Demonios! ¿Qué habrá pasado? Lo ultimo que recuerdo bien, es que estaba en medio del ataque mortifago…luego de eso…todo es negro…no recuerdo nada…absolutamente nada…/

Intento mientras miraba todo a su alrededor, de repente escucho pasos aproximándose, miro en todas direcciones buscando de donde provenían esos pasos, pues el lugar carecía de puertas y ventanas…

Sin previo aviso, justo frente a el apareció una puerta de metal, esta se abrió rebelando la silueta oscura de alguien…el brillo rojo de los ojos del individuo no pasaron desapercibidos para el rubio encadenado….esos ojos cualquiera en donde sea podría reconocerlos…

Voldemort…/¡¡Que demonios…su apariencia es completamente diferente…..esto no es normal…algo raro paso aquí…/

Remus Lupin…

¿Qué hago aquí?

Has sido traído aquí porque hay algo que quiero decirte….además de que tengo al que ofrecerte…

¿Algo que ofrecerme? ¿Qué puedes tener tu que yo pueda querer?...-dijo el lupino de forma desafiante…

Muchas cosas…

No entiendo que tipo de interés tiene…

Mmmmmm…..eso pronto lo sabrás…¡¡sígueme!

El Lord hizo un ademán con su mano, indicándole al otro que lo siguiera…el lupino se vio liberado de los grilletes que le sujetaban y no tubo mas opción que seguir a Voldemort…

No entiendo todo esto…- interrogo el licántropo

No te preocupes, pronto todo te será respondido…

Ambos caminaron a través de los pasillos de aquel bello castillo , el cual se veía bastante desolado, tomando en cuenta que hace bastante poco se habia llevado a cabo un ataque…

De repente se detuvieron frente a una bellísima puerta de color caoba…ambos entraron…el lugar era el despacho del Lord, este se sentó detrás del escritorio, indicándole con la mano al lupino la silla frente a el….el rubio no tubo otra que hacerlo…

Comencemos….todo esto, además de la razón por la cual estas aquí, tiene nombre….el joven Potter…

¿Harry?

Si.

¿Y que tiene esto que ver?

Mucho…- dijo el juntando sus manos sobre la superficie del escritorio…- tengo unas preguntas que hacerte...- Remus lo miro con una interrogante en el rostro…- si los tíos de Harry muriesen, usted obtendría su custodia, ¿me equivoco?

¿Cómo sabe usted eso//la única persona que lo sabe soy yo…y…/

Según lo que investigue usted era la pareja oficial de Sirius Black- dijo ignorándole- por esta razón comparte la custodia del chico Potter… ¿cierto?...a ustedes dos los Potter dejaron la custodia de su hijo…

Si… ¿y que interés tiene en ello?

Realmente mucho interés…

¿Por qué?

Dejemos las preguntas para después…

Pero…

Mira…- le interrumpió el Lord…- yo quiero algo de ti…

¿Algo de mi?

Si…

¿Y usted cree que yo le ayudare así como así?

Por supuesto…

¿Siempre es así de seguro?

Por supuesto…- Tom sonrió

No entiendo todo esto…además…yo no tengo al intención de ayudarle…

yo tengo algo que tú realmente quieres…- dijo se forma abrupta…

¿Y que podría ser eso?

Tú esperanza perdida…

Mientras con los cinco chicos…

Harry comenzó a abrir sus ojos…y vio todo blanco…

/ ¡¡Mierda me morí//

Harry ¿estas despierto?

¿Hermione?

Que bueno que estas bien…

¿Dónde estas?

Estoy del otro lado de la cortina a tu izquierda…- el miro mas detenidamente el techo estaba recostado boca arriba...el lugar se le hacia extremadamente conocido…

En busca de una solución a esto opto por ver donde se encontraba su amiga…

Harry estiro su mano intentando alcanzar la cortina, pero no alcanzaba…sin querer al hacer el movimiento la cortina se abrió sola…su magia comenzaba a ser mas controlable…

El ojiverde vio que su amiga se encontraba recostada en una camilla junto a el…tenia unos cuantos rasguños en el rostro…pero nada grave…

- ¿Estamos en al enfermería de Hogwarts cierto?

Si

¿Desde cuando?

Llegamos ayer

¿Cómo lo sabes?

Yo fui la única que no perdió el conocimiento por eso recuerdo perfectamente todo lo que sucedió

¿Y los otros?

En las demás camas…aun duermen…

Y ya que has estado despierta….¿que has sabido hasta ahora del mundo?

El colegio a estado tranquilo desde el ataque, cuando el Lord nos secuestro….todo a estado en bastante calma, como si no hubiera pasado nada

¿¿¡¡Como si no hubiera pasado nada? ¡¡ese viejo esta loco! ¡¡no vio todas las personas que murieron y que resultaron heridas ese día!

Harry calmate…pero…esa es la realidad, todo esta siguiendo su curso normal…

Esta bien me calmare….solo porque tu me lo pides…- dijo el joven ojiverde mientras sacaba una cinta y se amarraba su largo cabello con esta…- y…¿han notado nuestra ausencia?

Por supuesto….- dijo ella con voz de reprimenda…

Ya entendí, no te enojes…

Bueno, continuo….de cierta forma han intentado tapar algunas cosas…aunque la mayoría cree ciegamente que el Lord nos secuestro…

Eso es verdad…-dijo Harry como si no quisiera la cosa….

Harry, de hoy en adelante hay que tener muchísimo cuidado…en especial tu…..no podemos hacer o decir nada que pueda levantar sospechas, mientas esperamos que vengan en nuestra busca

Eso lo se Hermione….además espero que no demoren mucho…por el bien de todos…

Harry…tengo algo muy importante que informarte….- murmuro ella con una voz un tanto preocupante

¿Qué sucede Herm?

Hubo otro ataque aparte del de Hogwarts….

¿¿Qué? ¿¿ataque? ¿¿Dónde?

Si…fue en el callejón Diagon….murió mucha gente

¿Cuándo fue?

Ayer- el ojiverde se quedo meditando unos instante, ante la atenta mirada de su castaña amiga…

Ayer nosotros fuimos dejados a unos cuantos metros de allí

Sip…el Lord se encargo de dejarnos en un lugar seguro…

Tom….-murmuro mas para que para loso dos el joven de pelo negro…

Ah…emm…Harry…eso no es todo….

¿Qué?

El profesor Lupin

¿Qué sucede con el?

No ha aparecido desde el ataque de ayer

¿¿¡¡QUE?

No esta…

Bueno eso es todo por ahora…realmente no he estado muy concentrada, pues acabo de iniciar mi ultimo año de educación media, y eso me tiene un tanto nerviosa…además de que estuve de cumpleaños hace súper poco (el día 21 de marzo cumplí mis bellos 17 años yeah! Bueno pues eso…además de que estoy como loca leyendo mangas, entre Saiyuki, Death note, sailor moon y otros…jejeje no pregunten por el ultimo ¬ ¬

Espero recibir sus comentarios como siempre, el capitulo 15 estará lo antes posible…y una sorpresa para ustedes, se acerca un lemon….yeah!

Con cariño besos Lady Orochimaru …siento mucho haber hecho este capitulo mas corto que los demás…

Ahora si , chau !


	15. Chapter 15

Ángel de alas oscuras

Pareja: slash Tom / Harry

Warning: contendrá más adelante escenas un poco subidas de tono, homofóbicos fuera de aquí!

Disclamer: los personajes de esta conocida saga no me pertenecen (porque si así fuera ya habría mucho slash)

Esta historia tiene lugar en el séptimo curso, pensemos que nunca ha sucedido lo del sexto libro…

Estoy pensando que poner siempre lo mismo aburre ¿no creen?

Komba wa minna-san! (otra vez ¬ ¬ )

Agradezco de todo corazón los reviews que recibí del capitulo anterior…Estoy súper feliz!

Esta ves no tengo mucho que decir, pues no tengo muchas ganas de hablar…así que tan solo pasaremos al fic directamente…

Arigatou gozaimasu!

Capitulo quince: Fuertes discusiones y decisiones definitivas.

Luego quedarse unos días más en la enfermería, mas por precaución que por otra cosa, los chicos volvieron a su vida escolar lo más normal que pudieron, a pesar de que ahora miraban todo con otros ojos, su forma de ver este lado del mundo ya era diferente…

Las cosas habían cambiado, o quizás ellos eran los que habían cambiado realmente...

Bueno aunque lo que precisamente estaba claro era el hecho de que todo desde ahora en adelante seria bastante diferente en muchos y diversos ámbitos…

Los cuatro chicos griffindor entraron por la puerta del gran comedor a la hora del desayuno, siendo observados por todos los que allí ya se encontraban, muchos rumores se habían esparcido desde que ellos habían vuelto al castillo….todos los estudiantes sospechan diferentes cosas, aunque no faltaban los que realmente estaban cerca de la realidad…

Se sentaron en la mesa, un tanto alejados del resto…no querían si quiera estar cerca de todas las personas que hablaban de ellos como si no estuvieran allí…

No quieran escuchar lo que ellos decían…necesitaban discutir lo que harían a continuación…pues muchas cosas pasarían en el transcurso de este tiempo, mas encima estaba el hecho de que no podían hacer nada, porque tenían que esperar a que el Lord apareciera para buscarles…

Sin eso no podan hacer nada…ningún tipo de movimiento…

Después hablaremos con Draco….- dijo Ginny echando un vistazo a la mesa de las serpientes…encontrando su mirada con la del príncipe Slytherin, el cual le hizo una seña…

Eso seria lo mejor…- opinaron los demás

¿Qué haremos ahora? Recuerden que Harry es un medio vampiro, además esta el hecho de que su cambio de apariencia es demasiado evidente…- dijo Hermione…

Tengo una pregunta Harry…- dijo Ginny

Pregunta no mas- dijo este viendo su comida

Eres un medio vampiro…¿Cuáles son las características de esta raza que posees o que te has dado cuenta que tienes? Porque yo se que no las tienes todas…

Mmm…bueno eso seria información bastante útil para nosotros…el único que sabe mas cosas en especifico es el Lord…- dijo Hermione

Esta bien…- dijo Harry entendiendo a lo que se refería Hermione- yo no conozco mucho sobre esta raza…pero bueno….físicamente ya se percataron de que mi piel es mas clara….no me gusta mucho estar al so…aunque este no me provoca nada…aun…

Ya….- la castaña se puso a pensar con una mano en el mentón y una expresión bastante concentrada…

Mmm….no he comprobado si tengo fuerza más sobre humana, pero mas habilidades al parecer no tengo por ahora…aunque mi apariencia se ha visto bastante afectada, y algo dentro de mi, me dice que no es por mi nueva sangre de vampiro…

¿A que te refieres con eso?- interrogo Ginny

Ni yo lo se realmente...es que algo dentro de mi me lo dice…-dijo Harry mirando el amplio techo transparente que se cernía cobre sus cabezas…

¿Algo como?- cuestiono esta vez Hermione…

Un presentimiento…una sensación….no se como explicarlo…- el joven Potter se comenzó poner un poco nervioso

No te preocupes Harry…todo estará bien- dijo la castaña tomándole las manos en señal de apoyo…

Gracias…

Bueno…respecto a los vampiros- continuo Ron

¿Has sentido algo extraño?

No…ni siquiera hambre…de…ustedes saben….sangre…

Eso es una buena señal- dijo una voz masculina que acababa de llegar

¡¡Draco! ¡No nos asustes así!- exclamo Ginny

Lo siento…

El joven príncipe Slytherin sin importarle lo que dijeran los demás se sentó en al mesa de loso leones, junto a Harry…

Los cinco chicos sintieron de inmediato las miradas de todo el mundo sobre ellos…lo cual fue bastante incomodo

Ves lo que haces…- dijo Ron

Es que mi presencia siempre llama la atención….- Dijo Draco con soberbia sonriéndole y guiñándole un ojo a Ron…

Esta bien- dijo el pelirrojo desviando la mirada, con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas

¿Hermano estas bien?- interrogo Ginny

Si, estoy bien…

Hermione los miro, para luego dirigir su mirada a su pelinegro amigo…

¿Y eso porque? – interrogo Hermione retomando la pregunta anterior…- ¿Porque no sientes hambre vampirica?

Los cuatro amigos de Harry posaron su vista en el, realmente querían saber la respuesta esa pregunta…

Digamos que ya me alimente…

¡¿Te alimentaste! –casi grito Ginny poniéndose de pie por la sorpresa

Todos los estudiantes alrededor de ellos los quedaron mirando….

- Ups…Lo siento…

Continuando con el tema central…- dijo Hermione un poco enfadada tomando la atención de todos- ¿De quien te alimentaste? ¿y cuantas veces lo has hecho?...-interrogo de forma directa la joven chica…

Emm…---Harry comenzó a sonrojarse poco a poco

No me dirás que….

Me alimente de la sangre de Tom

¿Tom? ¿Ahora lo llamas por su nombre de pila?-inquirió la chica pelirroja, haciendo sonrojar mas aun al joven Potter

Etto….yo….emm…- cada vez estaba más nervioso…

Te alimentaste del Lord…- dijo Draco con cara sorprendida- no lo puedo creer…

Se han puesto han pensar que eso de alimentarse suena como con doble sentido… - dijo divertida la hermana de Ron

Jajajajajaja- Hermione comenzó a reír…acompañada de Ginny…

Basta…- murmuro casi inaudiblemente el pobre y sonrojado Harry, que ya parecía tomate…

-Bueno... cambiando el tema…- dijo la castaña mirando que si no lo hacia, al pobre le saldría humo por los oídos de lo rojo que estaba…- Con respecto a tu apariencia Harry ¿has intentado hacer algo? ¿Cualquier cosa?

¿Has intentado cortarte el cabello?

Sip…pero resulta que cada vez que me corto el cabello, inmediatamente vuelve a crecer…antes me pasaba eso, pero nunca tan rápido…

Mmmm…- se quedo pensando la castaña- ¿Has tenido algún sueño raro, señal, visión...algo?

Para serles sincero- comento el ojiverde pasando su mirada por todos sus amigos- lo único que me intriga es el águila….y el hecho de que la profecía nueva aun esta incompleta

Lo de la profecía era evidente, cuando nos la mostraste la primera vez, supuse que estaba incompleta- comentó Hermione

¿Un águila?- interrogo Ginny

Sip…siempre hago o veo águilas, aunque en realidad es una en específico…

¿Una en específico? ¿Cómo es?

Plateada con algunas plumas negras

Mmm…intentare investigar sobre eso…porque creo tener una idea al respecto- dijo la castaña poniéndose de pie abruptamente con una expresión decidida en el rostro…- voy a la biblioteca…

Pero Herm…las clases

La castaña detuvo su camino…miro hacia atrás

¿Qué clase?- pregunto ella un poco desinteresada…aun pensando en su teoría respecto al águila

Pociones…tu sabes que Snape no aceptara tu inasistencia- dijo Ron

No te preocupes…además eso mas que una desventaja, es una ventaja- dijo al joven guiñándoles un ojo

¿A que te refieres? – interrogo el pelinegro

Pronto lo sabrás…jeje

Ante la mirada atenta de todos los jovenes, la pelirroja hermana de Ron también se puso de pie…mirando a Hermione

¿Puedo acompañarte?

Ginn--- decía Ron

Por supuesto…vamos Ginny…- dijo la castaña interrumpiendo a Ron… haciéndole una señal con la mano a la otra chica, la cual se acerco a ella…

Nos vemos después chicos…

Y así las dos jovencitas se fueron, dejando así a los chicos con sendas caras de interrogación….

Nos abandonaron….- dijo Draco

Sip…- dijo Harry como si nada tomando su té…

Ni siquiera nos dijeron lo que iban a buscar….

Imagínate lo que dirá Snape…- comentó el rubio

No quiero hacerlo, hasta imaginármelo no mas me da miedo…

Mejor termínenos nuestro desayuno, chicos….

Es lo mejor, después hablaremos con las chicas…- comento Ron…

Yo creo igual…- comentó Draco

¿Draco?

¿Si Harry?

¿Vas a comer aquí?

Si ¿hay algún problema?- Harry miro a todos los estudiantes que los observaban con sendas caras de interrogación…

No, ninguno…- dijo el tomando mas de su té…sin tomar en cuentas a los mirones…

¿Creen que las chicas encuentren algo? – interrogo Ron

Tengo la esperanza de que si…

Continuaron son su desayuno de forma tranquila ante la mirada de todo el mundo, el cual después de unos minutos sin tener nada interesante, dejaron de lado a los tres jovenes…y estos lo agradecieron…

Los minutos pararon…y los chicos desayunaban tranquilamente…

De repente…a Harry se le ocurrió subir la mirada…observando así el techo transparentado….fijo su vista en algo plateado apoyado en una viga…

Al agudizar mas la vista…noto que era un ave…por un instante creyó que lo que veía era una lechuza…pero no lo era…

Era un águila…por los rasgos eso era…un águila…era la que siempre veía…

Mantuvo la vista fija en aquella ave…

De repente esta empezó a brillar o a iluminarse…al hacer eso por un instante no pudo distinguir al silueta de dicha ave…

Cuando la luz empezó a disiparse…Harry se dio cuenta de que la silueta había cambiado, ya no era un ave…era un joven…no mas de 25 años…cabello largo, vestido con una hermosa túnica griega, al parecer llevaba joyas, porque estas brillaban…

La imagen se veía como vaporosa…semi trasparente…como un bello fantasma…

Harry quedo maravillado…ese joven le sonreía…le miraba de forma cariñosa…

Le parecía tan conocido…como si lo hubiera vista antes…pero… ¿Donde?... ¿Donde demonios le había visto?

/ Estoy alucinando… ¿Quién demonios es?...se parece al joven de mis sueños...en realidad ago me dice que es el de mis sueños…¡¡demonios que me pasa//- se restregó los ojos…

De repente comenzó a sentir un extraño dolor…un dolor que poco a poco comenzó a hacerse mas fuerte…hasta que ya no pudo soportarlo...soltó un quejido…

¿Harry que sucede?- interrogo Draco al ver la expresión de dolor en el rostro de su amigo…

Este sin escuchar mucho lo que el rubio decía…el dolor comenzaba a nublarle los sentidos…

El dolor se centro en un solo lugar, y allí se hizo aun mas fuerte, sentía como si un hierro caliente le cortara…

El lugar era su ante abrazo izquierdo…

Con un gran esfuerzo de arremango la manga de la camisa y allí vio el motivo de su dolor….

Un horrible corte que iba desde la muñeca hasta casi llegar al codo…la cual sangraba y sangraba de forma abundante…comenzaba a manchar toda su ropa…y parte de la mesa…

Ron, Draco…- fue lo único que le permitía decir el dolor

¡¿Qué demonios Harry! – Ron se puso de pie de un salto al ver la herida en el brazo del joven Potter

¡Harry! – de inmediatamente Draco también se puso de pie

Vamos a la enfermería- indico Draco

No….creerán que me intente hacer algo…vamos a otro lugar

Pero mira como estas…necesitas ayuda médica…

Busquemos a las chicas…- dijo Ron sacando de su bolsillo un pañuelo…intentando con eso detener la sangre que seguía saliendo…

Entonces vamos….- Draco hizo lo mismo que Ron y saco otro pañuelo…

Ambos chicos ayudaron a llevar a Harry fuera del comedor, rumbo a la biblioteca…aun era muy temprano, como para que hubiera más personas en aquel lugar…

Caminaron a toda prisa, lo más rápido que le permitía el hecho de tener que cargar al pelinegro…por lo menos los pasillos estaban vacíos, los cual facilitaba su movimiento…

Hermione y Ginny estaban sentadas en una mesa ocultas en lo más profundo de la biblioteca, ocultas tras un muro eterno de libros…

Cada una de ellas revisaba distintos libros, hojeaban y hojeaban, buscando algo que las llevara en la dirección correcta…

Hermione, hemos revisado casi todos los libros que hay en al biblioteca referentes a este tema…u aun no encontramos nada muy importante…

De encontrar algo, lo hemos hecho Ginny…pero en este tipo de situación lo que tenemos que hacer es asociar términos…

¿Asociar?

Sip….el águila, con las visiones, los sueños y cosas así…

¡Ah! Entiendo…

Así ambas chicas continuaron buscando…Hermione selecciono varios libros, en los cuales avía encontrado cierta información que al parecer tenía algo que ver con el caso de Harry…Ginny a su lado hacia lo mismo, de esta forma disminuían el campo de búsqueda y así era mas fácil trabajar…

Hasta que de repente un extraño y peculiar presentimiento las acongojo a ambas al mismo instante…fue como si ambas sintieran que algo raro sucedía…

Ambas escucharon que alguien les llamaba…

¿Esos no son Ron y Draco?- interrogo Ginny apuntando a la puerta, en donde estaba el pelirrojo y Draco sujetando a Harry…

¡¡Harry!

La castaña y la pelirroja se pusieron de pie de un salto y se acercaron a gran velocidad a sus amigos…Draco y Ron tenían parte del uniforme manchado con algo rojo…y Harry cada vez se veía mas débil…

¡Sangre! ¿Quién esta sangrando?- interrogo Ginny al ver a los tres chicos…

¿Qué sucedió?- grito Hermione

Harry…- murmuro al pelirroja

No lo se de repente se vio el brazo y tenía aquella herida...-dijo Ron

No quiere que vayamos a la enfermería…¿Qué hacemos entonces Herm?- interrogo Draco

Llévenle a su recamara, yo iré en busca del profesor Snape…- respondió al castaña

¿¿¡¡Snape? ¿¿Por qué el?- casi grito Ron

Porque el es un ángel del Lord…es el mejor dominante de pociones, por ende sabe de medicina…además de que conviene traerle

Pero el…

No te preocupes, recuerda que ahora estamos bajo la protección del Lord

Casi lo olvido….- dijo Ginny

Así los chicos y Ginny partieron lo mas rápido que podían rumbo a la recamara de Harry llevándolo consigo…

Tras unos minutos que parecieron eternos…llegaron a dicho lugar…estando frente ala puerta, tuvieron que ayudar al pelinegro para que este abriera la puerta con su magia…al lograr entrar recostaron a Harry en la cama...

Draco busco cualquier otra cosa para intentar detener la hemorragia…mientras Ron cuidaba del ojiverde…

Ginny ayúdame con la herida…- pidió Draco

Esta bien…

Ambos intentaron con un sin numero de paños y de vendas limpiar y de detener la salida de la sangre…pero esta no paraba…si no hacían algo, Harry necesitaría reponer esa sangre perdida y como vampiro la única forma seria alimentándose…debían evitar a toda cosa que este despertara su lado vampiro…o sino se convertirían en su comida todos los alumnos del colegio…

Ginny la herida no para de sangrar

ya lo se…

La pelirroja hacia todo lo que podía, sacaba y sacaba venda, pociones y demases…intentaba todo para ayudarle….Ron estaba casi en estado de shock sujetándole la mano al ojiverde…nunca habían visto tanta sangre junta derramándose…Draco ayudaba a Ginny todo lo que podía…trayendo y llevando cosas…

Mientras en lo profundo del castillo Hogwarts…

En las oscuras mazmorras…lugar en el cual se impartían las clases de pociones…todo seguía su ritmo normal…

Severus Snape, bajo aquel disfraz que su tía odiaba impartía como siempre su rutinaria y torturadora clase….deleitándose con el sufrimiento de los estudiantes atemorizados que estaban sentados en sus pupitres…

A pesar de que estos eran estudiantes de séptimo año, aun no podían acostumbrarse a la forma de enseñar de aquel profesor…

De repente y sin previo aviso la puerta del salón se abrió estrepitosamente…rebelando a una muy cansada Hermione Granger por haber corrido…

Allí estaba ella de pie en el umbral, con una expresión tan seria y preocupada que sorprendió a todos, incluso a Snape…pero este no lo demostró…

Todos en el salón se petrificaron ante esta inesperada entrada…todos guardaron silencio…mientras veían como el profesor de pociones se ponía de pie, mirando a la joven castaña…

Señorita Granger esa no es forma de…

Profesor Snape…le necesito urgente…

Usted no puede interrumpir mi clase de ese modo…además llega bastante tarde…con esto se a ganado una detención

No me interesa…si así lo desea puede restarme puntos…pero primero necesito de su ayuda…

Y que es tan importante como para que usted llegue tarde…que después entre de ese modo a mi clase…y que más encima me pida que le ayude…

Profesor…- Hermione se acerco a donde se encontraba Snape…- es….por…Harry- dijo en un susurro solo para que el escuchara…

Los ojos negros de Severus se abrieron en sorpresa disimulada…el joven Potter….le sucedía algo al joven Potter…si algo malo le llegase a pasar el Lord lo mataría…y quizás algo peor…

Como ángel de la muerte de Lord Voldemort, este le avía encomendado velar por la seguridad del joven mago….debía seguir esas ordenes al pie de la letra…si fallara…no quería ni imaginarse lo que pasaría con el…

Continúen trabajando…

Después ordenar aquello, salio con aires de superioridad ante la atenta mirada de todos en el salón….los cuales quedaron con una enorme curiosidad de saber que demonios le había dicho Hermione Granger…

Tras una caminata que a Hermione el pareció mas corta de vuelta que de ida…

Llegaron a la recamara de Harry…la castaña se acerco a la puerta, al llamar…un pálido, muy pálido Ron les abrió…

Por fin…pensé que no llegarías Herm…Harry esta perdiendo mucha sangre…y tu sabes que eso no es bueno…- dijo Ginny apareciendo junto a su hermano…

¿Y Draco? – interrogo la castaña

Vigilando a Harry

Apúrense por favor- se escucho que dijo la voz de Draco…

Entremos…- había dicho la castaña…

Snape entro a toda prisa y comenzó a atender de inmediato a trabajar en la curación del muchacho de ojos verdes…

La curación tomo su tiempo, pero comos los cuatro chicos que estaban presentes mientras esto sucedía, el profesor Severus Snape sabia perfectamente todo lo que hacia…

Mientras todo esto ocurría, mientras todos los presentes en aquella habitación velaban por el bienestar del joven Potter…este se encontraba completamente sumergido en la profunda oscuridad de su mente…esta completamente ajeno a lo que ocurría a su alrededor…

Harry se vio a si mismo de pie en una terrible y absorbente soledad….caminaba en esa oscuridad sin un rumbo fijo, como buscando algo… ¿pero que buscaba? Ni el mismo lo sabía…tan solo caminaba, buscando y buscando, a pesar de que en aquella oscuridad apenas veía unos metros delante de el…Tan solo seguía el camino que el pensaba que era el correcto…

De repente en medio de esa oscuridad…escucho una voz…una voz que resonaba en todo aquel lugar…una voz que le parecía más que conocida…

Mi copero…..todo estará bien…todo estará bien…

¿Quién es?

No permitiré que nada te suceda…-la voz resonaba como un eco nostálgico, un eco que le traía recuerdos a Harry- estarás bien…

¿Por qué?

Harry podía sentir una mano calida que sostenía la suya a pesar de que no podía ver nada dentro de esa oscuridad…sentía como los dedos de aquella otra persona se entrelazaban con los suyos…era tan calido aquel roce….era tan conocido….tan lleno de recuerdos…

Siempre estaré contigo…a tu lado…- la calidez comenzó a desaparecer cuando el ojiverde comenzó a abrir sus ojos …percibiendo que en el lugar en donde estaba no se encontraba solo…alguien le acompañaba…

¿Harry?- escucho una voz femenina, que reconoció como la de su amiga Hermione….el pelinegro sonrió…

Estoy bien…- fue lo que dijo el joven de cabello negro abriendo mejor sus ojos…veía un poco borroso, porque aun estaba un poco mareado…

¿Seguro?

El ojiverde se sentó en la cama y enfoco mejor lo que le rodeaba…miro a Hermione, que estaba sentada junto a el…

¿Qué hago en mi recamara?

Comenzaste a sangrar por la herida del brazo.

Mi brazo…- Harry llevo su vista hasta su antebrazo izquierdo…este se encontraba vendado…

Todos los presentes en la habitación miraban a Harry con rostros de curiosidad y con de preocupación…

Y a que todo esta bien…me retiro…

Cuando Harry escucho esa voz, se dio cuenta por primera vez de la presencia de Snape en dicha recamara….algo dentro de el le impulso a hacer lo que hizo…

¡¡Espere! – le detuvo el ojiverde, el profesor se detuvo unos pasos antes de la puerta…

¿Qué se le ofrece ahora joven Potter?

El profesor se volteo y miro al otro pelinegro, este último lo miro curioso pues Snape llevaba aquel disfraz que su tía Nagini odiaba…

Muchas gracias….- Harry sabia que el profesor le avía curado y ayudado….el sabia, lo sentía en lo profundo de su ser…

¡¿Solo eso! – dijo con cada de enfado mal disimulado…

No, no es eso…quería preguntarle algo…

¡¿algo!

Si, referente al Profesor Lupin

¡¿Lupin!

¿Usted sabe donde esta?

El profesor de pociones medito aquella pregunta…guardo silencio, pensando seriamente si los jovenes allí presentes, que tomaban atención a cada una de sus palabras, debían saber lo que el sabia…

Al final tomo la decisión…

Si…si se donde esta- fue lo que dijo

Harry casi se puso de pie al oír eso, si no es porque Ginny y Draco le detuvieron…

¡¡Calma Harry!

¿Dónde esta?- interrogo el ojiverde….Snape miro pensativo….- ¿Esta bien?... ¿El se encuentra bien?

Si, esta bien…

Pero… ¿donde esta?

Con el Lord…

Fue lo último que dijo el profesor de pociones antes de salir de la habitación…dejando a Harry en estado cata tónico…

Dos días pasaron desde ese acontecimiento…

Harry no había asistido a clases…se había encerrado en su recamara…no quería ver a nadie, no quería saber de nadie…sentía un dolor demasiado grande dentro de si…un dolor que había empezado en el momento que Snape le había dicho que Lupin estaba con el Lord…

Harry estaba apoyado en la baranda del balcón que poseía su habitación…miraba el cielo lleno de estrellas que brillaban de forma bella…

Un suspiro se escapo de los labios del ojiverde…al momento que un recuerdo llego a su cabeza…

La imagen del Lord le atormentaba…le miraba con sus bellos ojos rojos...pero a la vez llegaba la imagen de Sirius y de Remus…¿Qué demonios podía hacer al respecto?...quizás anda…

Una lagrima queda y silenciosa cayo desde sus bellos ojos esmeraldas y resbalo por toda su mejilla, hasta ir a parar a la superficie fría del suelo del balcón…

Tom ¿Por qué me haces esto?- susurro entre lagrimas silenciosas…

¿Te hago que?- se escucho una voz detrás de Harry

¡Tom! – el ojiverde se volteo dando a mostrar al Lord su rostro surcado por algunas lagrimas…

Harry…- Voldemort se petrifico ante tal imagen…Harry parecía un delicado ángel con el rostro entristecido…el dolor en aquellos ojos verdes le removió algo dentro de si…algo se oprimió…Riddle comenzó a acercarse al mago mas joven…

No te acerques…por favor…

Pero… ¿Qué sucede?- a cada paso que el Lord se acercaba Harry retrocedía…

No lo hagas mas difícil…

¿Qué sucedió Harry?

El joven mago de ojos esmeraldas, no pudo soportarlo mas y en medio de un desesperad llanto el soltó a Tom todo lo que tenia guardado dentro de su cabeza…

¡¡Tu! ¡¡Tú te llevaste a Remus! ¡¡Te llevaste a la única familia que me queda! ¡¡Nadie me asegura que esta bien! ¡¡Nadie me dice nada en este maldito castillo! ¡¡Estoy harto de todo esto! ¡¡tampoco puedo saber si algo te sucede! ¡¡tu podrías morir y nunca lo sabría!...- Harry se detuvo para tomar un poco de aire… l avoz ya se le quebraba- ¡¡Además mis visiones no ayudan para nada! ¡¡mi cabeza me esta volviendo loco!

Harry cayó de rodillas en el suelo, llorando amargamente, tantas cosas dentro de si que ya le tenían harto…

Lord Voldemort le miro…el no sabia que Harry sufría tanto…el no pensó que estuviera pasando por todo ese dolor…

Se acerco al joven mago y se arrodillo frente a el…extendió sus brazos y lo atrajo hasta su cuerpo…pudo sentir el leve temblor de su cuerpo…pudo sentir la calidez del cuerpo del pequeño…sintiendo su dolor como si fuera suyo…

Shhhhh…todo estará bien…no permitiré que nada te suceda...

Tom…

Shhhh…no te preocupes…sabes….no te dejare mas en este castillo…desde hoy te vas conmigo…

El Lord sintió como los brazos de Harry le abrazaban con fuerza, como queriendo que nunca se separaran…el ojirojo tan solo sonrió ante este gesto…escucho el llanto del pequeño hasta que este se apago…

Voldemort…se separo un poco y miro a los ojos verdes cristalizados por las lágrimas recién derramadas…

Tom

No te preocupes…

Tom

El mencionado no escucho estas ultimas palabras, porque Harry las susurro tan cerca de sus labios que solo estaba al pendiente de estos, mas que de las palabras…

El joven ojiverde fue el que unió ambas bocas…en un beso lleno de nostalgia y de necesidad de calor…un beso que exigía cariño…

Un cariño que el Lord estaba dispuesto a darle…

El beso fue cortado…Tom sonrió y Harry se sonrió ante este gesto…el primero acaricio con cariño el rostro del otro…

¿Y mis amigos?

Pronto les mandare a buscar…no te preocupes…- Voldemort se puso de pie cargando al joven de ojos verdes…el cual se sonrojo furiosamente...-¿Nos vamos?

Si…- fue lo único que pudo decir el más joven, intentando ocultar su rostro todo sonrojado…

Bueno chics hasta aquí lo deje…el lemon estaría para el capitulo 16…buajajajajaja…YEAH! (debo dejar de decir esa palabra) bueno…emmmm….que les puedo contar…como estoy viendo un montón de series (entre ellas mi favorita ¡¡¡SAIYUKI! ) Voy a demorarme un poco en subir el próximo capitulo…pero por favor tengan paciencia y esperen….emmmm…..¿que mas? orochi se pone a pensar a cierto! Este fic va dedicado a todas las personas que me han enviado comentarios, y a mis amigas que siempre me apoyan con todo o que escribo…¡¡Gracias a todos!

Besos a todos!


	16. Chapter 16

Ángel de alas oscuras

Pareja : slash Tom / Harry

Warning: contendrá mas adelante escenas un poco subidas de tono, homo fóbicos fuera de aquí!

Disclaimer: los personajes de esta conocida saga no me pertenecen ( porque si así fuera ya habría mucho slash)

Esta historia tiene lugar en el séptimo curso, pensemos que nunca ha sucedido lo del sexto libro…

Hola! Tanto tiempo gente! ¬ ¬ ya se que estoy puro molestando aquí…quizás ni leen estos mensajes, pero no importa…yo solo diré que este capitulo esta mejor, el titulo se me ocurrió luego de leer un libro buenísimo…jejejeje…pero bueno..continuo con lo mió, continúen ustedes leyendo…

Capitulo dieciséis: El más hermoso de los ángeles caídos.

La oscuridad poco a poco fue iluminándose en aquel enorme lugar...

Comenzó a abrir sus ojos, miro apenas, pues aun veía borroso… todo lo que había a su alrededor…el lugar no le era para nada conocido, no se parecía a ningún otro lugar…hasta hace poco había estado en un calabozo…

¿Dónde estaba ahora? ¿Qué había sucedido? ¿Qué demonios le había sucedido?

Con su mirada color miel observo todo a su alrededor, admirado y sorprendido del lugar en donde ahora se encontraba…estaba en una habitación inmensa, bella y elegantemente decorada, los muebles de la mas fina madera, las cortinas, los tapices…todo era realmente lo mejor de lo mejor…

Específicamente ahora se encontraba recostado en una hermosa y amplia cama de sabanas blancas, suaves y limpias…los altos doseles le cubrían gran parte de la visión…

¿Dónde estoy?- pregunto al aire…sin pensar que recibiría una respuesta…

Estas Slytherin Manor…- dijo una voz, el lupino busco con la mirada encontrando a una mujer de cabello negro y ojos verdes que se encontraba apoyada despreocupadamente en el umbral de la puerta de la recamara…

… - Remus la miro con un dejo de interrogación…había algo en ella que le parecía conocido

Yo soy Nagini, ayudante del Lord….mucho gusto en conocerle joven Remus Lupin…- dijo ella mientras entraba a la habitación de forma bastante solemne…

Pero…- el tenia dibujado en el rostro la interrogación…

¿Qué es lo que haces aquí? Eso el mismo Lord se lo responderá cuando este vuelva…ya que ni yo se mucho respecto a eso…

Yo…no entiendo- dijo este aun más desorientado…

Ni yo…así que estamos a mano…- susurro ella en tono de confidencia, sentándose en una silla junto a la cama…ella sonrió…

Hay algo en usted que me sale conocido…- dijo el lupino al verla mas detenidamente, intentando ver en cada uno de sus rasgos lo que estaba buscando…

Jeje…¿en serio?- ella sonrió nuevamente

Si…algo…realmente no se que podría ser…- dijo el pensando- pero hay algo…

Debe ser porque mi sobrino se parece bastante a mí…

¿Sobrino?- interrogo el

Si…mi nombre completo es Nagini Snape...tía de Severus Snape…

¡¡Snape!- Remus abrió sus ojos en sorpresa, al darse al fin cuenta del parentesco entre ambas personas…no lo podía creer…

Si - ella sonrió mas ante aquella cara de sorpresa del rubio…este le divertía bastante…

Pero, pero…el…usted…no entiendo…- el licántropo se veía bastante confundido…bastante…

Es realmente complicado de explicar…pero de todas maneras se lo contare igual…algo en usted me dice que puedo confiar…

Gracias señorita Snape

Dime Nagini…

Esta bien…

Bueno...yo soy la hermana gemela de la madre de Severus…específicamente la hermana mayor…yo tenia la misión de quedarme junto a ella, pero no lo hice..yo tenia otras intenciones…- se detuvo un segundo antes de continuar…- …cuando cumplí cierta edad, creo que los 18 años, me fui al bando de Lord Voldemort, como este en esa entonces era demasiado peligroso y poderoso…sentí que el podía darme lo que yo buscaba…libertad…por ello me uní pero de forma bastante diferente…yo me uní… transformándome en serpiente…

¿Serpiente?- interrogo el bastante metido en la historia a estas alturas…

Si….yo soy una animaga ilegal…- dijo ella con una sonrisa picara

Al llegar junto al Lord perdí gran contacto con mi familia por una gran cantidad de años…tiempo después supe que mi hermana había tenido un hijo… después de eso no pude hacer mucho al respecto, estar en el bando oscuro me absorbió por completo, perdí la noción de todo a mi alrededor…incluso de mi familia…

¿Puedo preguntarle algo?- interrogo algo temeroso el licántropo...

Si…no tengas miedo, no muerdo…- ella rió de su propia broma…- eso fue fome ¬¬ me disculpo por aquella broma – Remus la miro con un signo de interrogación en el rostro…pero luego lo paso por alto, para así preguntar lo que quería saber…

¿Por qué siendo la tía de Severus usted parece tan joven?

Bueno es algo un poco complicado y un hecho bastante interesante…yo solo entiendo parte de todo eso…se que el hecho de estar cerca del Lord hizo que mi edad corriera de forma diferente…además de que pase gran parte del tiempo convertida en serpiente…cuando cumplí los 25 años mi reloj temporal se detuvo…quedándome así…- dijo mostrándose así misma…- para mi cuerpo pareciera que tan solo han trascurrido 5 años…

Pero realmente no es así…deben ser unos 20 años o mas ¿cierto?

Eres bastante inteligente joven Lupin...pero si….tiene razón… aunque creo que son mas aun…- ella rió…- después paso mucho tiempo hasta que me di cuenta que esta "habilidad" - hizo haciendo ademán de comillas- se podía transmitir a alguien mas… yo por supuesto intente dársela a mi querida hermana menor, pero descubrí que esta había muerto hace unos años atrás, sin que yo supiera de ello…por eso le di mi poder a Severus, por esta razón el también tiene su reloj temporal detenido…

¿Severus, pero si no lo parece…

El tiene la apariencia física de un joven de 25 años…aunque no lo creas…

¿Pero porque Severus?- se detuvo al formular la pregunta…

El prefiere ocultar su apariencia…

¿Cree que esta bien que usted me cuente todo esto?

Yo creo que mas adelante le será útil joven Lupin

¿Por qué?

¿El Lord ya le dio su propuesta?

¿¡Propuesta?...no recuerdo bien…- el lupino se sujeto la frente

Yo se lo diré de forma mas breve, para que entienda mejor, pero debe pensarlo mucho…se lo pido yo, como favor personal…

Esta bien

Usted posee la custodia de Harry, y eso ahora el Lord lo desea…- ella se detuvo un momento…- además de que usted tiene un objeto perteneciente a la familia Griffindor que Lord Voldemort quiere…

El escudo…- murmuro el lupino

Exacto

Pero yo no puedo…

Espere, no se precipite...el Lord le dará algo a cambio de su ayuda…

Ahora recuerdo el ya me dijo eso…¡¡pero yo no puedo hacerlo!- exclamo el lupino… la mujer serpiente le miro…

Harry y sus amigos se convirtieron hace poco en los ángeles caídos del Lord…- dijo de forma abrupta deteniendo todas las palabras que querían salir de la boca del licántropo…

¡¡¿¿Qué!

Remus quedo en estado catatónico ante estas palabras…¿Qué ellos ahora estaban en el bando del Lord? ¿Qué demonios había sucedido en el tiempo que estuvieron en el castillo del Lord? ¿Qué les había pasado? ¿Qué les habían hecho? ¿Qué les habían dicho?... ¿cuanto habían cambiado las cosas?...y eso que era solo el principio del cambio que pronto seria inmenso...

No pienses mal Remus…ellos tomaron por su cuenta la decisión

- ¿Qué? ¿Ellos decidieron? ¿Por su cuenta?

Si…vieron con sus propios ojos este lado del mundo, no fueron forzados por nadie… además de que la mayoría de ellos pensó en el bienestar de Harry…

¿De Harry? ¿Qué sucede con Harry?

No se si deba decirle…el Lord esta ayudando en todo eso…pero…

¡¡¿Qué le sucedió! –casi grito el rubio lupino ante el hecho de no obtener respuesta…

Le mordió un vampiro...- dijo una voz varonil desde el umbral de la puerta…

¡¡Severus!- exclamo Nagini acercándose para abrazarle maternalmente- tu disfraz…- dijo ella con reproche en la voz deteniéndose a unos pasos de el…

Esta bien…- Snape volvió a su apariencia joven y hermosa…

Ambos parientes ignoraron por unos segundos al pobre licántropo, el cual entraba en shock por segunda vez en esa noche…

¿Qué haces aquí?

El Lord me envió aquí para curar las heridas de Lupin

Que bueno

¡¡Harry un vampiro! Es que no puede ser

Es que es así Lupin acéptalo

¡Severus! no seas así El pobre la ha pasado bastante mal

Yo…no…lo puedo creer…

Luego de esas palabras Remus Lupin perdió el conocimiento, desmayándose sin remedio…habían sido demasiadas impresiones juntas…

Ves lo que haces Severus

Pero si no es mi culpa

Si como no...mejor cúrale ya…aprovecha que esta inconciente…

Esta bien…esta bien…

Y así ambos se sentaron junto al licántropo… Severus curando las heridas de este con un cuidado que solo el poseía, porque el Lord le había ordenado claramente que quedara en perfecto estado…Y Nagini luego de acompañarlos el máximo de tiempo que pudo, tubo que retirarse a recibir unos mortífagos…

El castillo desde la semana anterior había estado en constante movimiento…lleno de mortífagos que iban y venían, que entraban y salían…y ella corriendo de un lado para otro en nombre del Lord…el cual se la pasaba o encerrado en su despacho planeando o encerrado en alguna reunión…

/Espero que el Lord sepa lo que hace al traer aquí a este licántropo…que no solo es un problema en si, sino que además es de la dichosa orden del fénix….podría provocarnos mas de un lió …/- era lo que pensaba el profesor de pociones mientras terminaba de curar las heridas del rubio…

Harry se encontraba en los brazos del Lord, sujeto firmemente de su cuello…escondiendo su rostro sonrojado en el espacio entre el hombro y el cuello del hombre más alto…

Mientras Tom podía sentir perfectamente el aliento calido y suave de Harry, lo cual le brindaba cierta tranquilidad ahora…

Había actuado en el momento preciso, y había llegado justo a tiempo, sino quien sabe que hubiera pasado con el joven Potter…

/Mejor no pienso en eso…Harry esta aquí, en mis brazos..y esta bien…/- el Lord sonrió para si mismo por su inteligencia y por su intuición…

Harry parecía tan frágil, tan débil allí entre sus brazos, avergonzado por su sonrojo… al Lord le parecía adorable…parecía un bello y delicado ángel…su cabello ahora largo y negro le llegaba hasta la cadera, y eso le daba un aire aun mas celestial…aun mas bella…

Lord Voldemort le miraba alucinado…

Sumado a esto el joven de los ojos verde esmeralda se había quedado profundamente dormido en los brazos de su príncipe salvador…de su amado Lord Oscuro…

Habían llegado a uno de los tantos salones de aquel enorme castillo, el cual se encontraba vació…el lugar en pocos segundos se había llenado de un aura tranquilizadora…

De repente ante los ojos rojo de Tom todo a su alrededor se vio diferente….incluso Harry…estaba dentro de una visión…una de las mas reales…

Estaba en un enorme templo de color blanco, o por lo menos eso parecía, el mismo se encontraba vestido de forma diferente, traía puesta una túnica griega de color blanco, llevaba un sin numero de ornamentos, una pechera de oro, brazaletes, cinturones…todo bellamente adornado con joyas y piedras preciosas…

La criatura que cargaba entre sus brazos era igual a Harry, incluso podría jurar que era este…llevaba el largo cabello negro amarrado en una trenza que parecía no acabar… también vestía con una túnica griega, solo que un poco mas corta…brazaletes y tobilleras de oro macizo…se veía tan hermoso…

/El mas hermoso de los ángeles caídos…/ - pensó por un segundo el Lord

El heredero de Slytherin no podía dudarlo, ambo eran ellos mismo, pero el tiempo en el cal transcurría la visión era otro…esta era otra época…otro momento…

Harry comenzó a moverse en sus brazos..y con este movimiento la visión comenzó a borrarse por completo a su alrededor….hasta que volvieron al lugar en donde todo había empezado…

El Lord suspiro, lo mejor era dirigirse a su recamara, allí el joven de ojos verdes estaría cómodo mientras tanto…

Voldemort camino tranquilo por los pasillos, en esa ala del castillo no podían transitar los mortífagos, por ende, nadie podría molestar…

Llego frente a la puerta de su recamara, y con solo su pensamiento la abrió de forma lenta y suave…entro en su recamara, la cual estaba en penumbras y cerro de la misma forma…

Sabiéndose de memoria su habitaron, dejo delicadamente recostado en la cama al joven de ojos esmeraldas…luego se acerco a la chimenea y con un movimiento de la mano encendió el fuego, para así iluminar y calentar un poco la recamara…

Luego de hacer eso…se acerco a la cama en donde descansaba su pequeño ángel...se sentó junto a este y lo contemplo...se veía tan tranquilo…el Lord sonrió ante eso…

Tom Riddle se puso de pie, luego de contemplar unos minutos a Harry y se acerco a la chimenea…se sentó en un diván junto al fuego…mientras escuchaba y sentía como afuera comenzaba a llover…el ambiente dentro de su habitación era calido y acogedor, no parecía que una guerra terrible se estaba efectuando…el bando de la luz y el de la oscuridad se enfrentaban, hasta ahora de forma bastante baja y simple….pero pronto eso no seria así…pronto la verdadera guerra comenzaría, y todo seria decidido tras una ultima batalla…

El caos gobernaría en el mundo mientras esta batalla final durara…muchas personas iban a morir…muchas cosas iban a cambiar…

Lord Voldemort contemplaba ensimismado el crepitar del fuego, mientras que con un movimiento de mano hacia aparecer un cigarrillo…el cual comenzó un vaivén de ir y venir a su boca…

Estaba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que no noto para nada lo que ocurría a su espalda…

Harry comenzó a removerse en la cama, como si tuviera una pesadilla..su cabello largo y negro se encontraba repartido por toda la almohada…

Como si su cuerpo tuviera vida propia se puso de pie envuelto por la sabana..su magia al igual que al vez anterior comenzó a desprenderse a través de su piel…provocando con esto, que la sabana flotara n poco a su alrededor…

Al momento de liberar inconcientemente esa magia el Lord sintió que algo raro pasaba y se volteo…y allí pudo ver que de pie a unos pocos metros de el se encontraba el joven de pelo negro, sus ojos verdes ahora abiertos brillaban de forma sobrenatural…la sabana le envolvía y a sus pies flotaba un poco separada del suelo, su cabello se ondeaba ante la brisa imaginaria…o ante la brisa creada por su propia magia…

¿¿Harry?- el joven sonrió levemente y comenzó a acercarse al Lord, con paso vaporoso, casi como si flotara el mismo…- ¿¿Qué sucede?- Tom estaba intrigado ante esta situación, se puso de pie.

El ojiverde sonrió aun mas ampliamente y sus ojos brillaron con cariño…Harry se termino de acerca a Riddle y le miro mas atentamente…como si lo analizara con sumo cuidado

Sin que el Lord pudiera siquiera suponerlo, el ojiverde estiro sus calidos brazos y envolvió el cuello de este, escondiendo su rostro en el espacio entre el hombro y el cuello de Tom…

Harry…- la voz de Voldemort se corto al sentir tan calido gesto…y mas se sorprendió al escuchar las siguientes palabras salidas de los labios de tan hermoso ángel…

Te extrañe…mi sol…mi todo…mi dios…

El heredero de Slytherin quedo estupefacto… ¿Que significaban esas palabras? ¿Por qué las pronunciaba para el? ¿Qué era todo esto?

El heredero de Griffindor se deshizo de la distancia que les separaba y le beso…un beso calido y lleno de un recuerdo del pasado…

El Lord rodeo con sus manos la cintura del más joven, atrayéndole mas hacia su propio cuerpo, aprisionándole de forma posesiva…el beso comenzaba a intensificarse, la lengua del Lord se introdujo en la calida boca del más joven, profundizando de ese modo el beso…

De repente la magia que Harry desprendía comenzó a juntarse con la magia del Lord, como si ambas se atrajesen…

Poco a poco el ojiverde en medio del beso comenzó a recuperar la conciencia que hasta hace poco parecía que hubiera perdido…pero en vez de separarse, como el Lord pensaba que haría…Harry envolvió con más fuerza el cuello del más alto…

El roce de los cuerpos se convertía cada vez en algo mas cercano, como si quisieran fundirse el uno por el otro…mientras el beso parecía durar para siempre…pero el aire comenzó a faltarles, así que se separaron un poco, Harry entre abrió levemente los ojos encontrándose con la mirada color sangre del Lord…

Tom...Tom…- murmuraba abrazándole como deseando no separarse nunca…- Tom…- una lagrima se deslizo desde los ojos esmeraldas.

Calma harry…calma…- el Lord le seco cada lágrima con sus pálidos y largos dedos…Harry bajo sus brazos y los apoyo en el pecho de Tom.

Tom...Gracias...gracias…

Harry continuo llorando amargamente, mientras el Lord le abrazaba protectoramente como queriendo arrancarle toda la pena que sentía con ese calido gesto…

Si no hubieras llegado yo…yo…- mas lagrimas de parte del mas joven…lagrimas que terminaban en el pecho del Lord

Calma, no te preocupes…ya no hay de que preocuparse…no hay de que preocupase…

Tom…

El ojiverde se estaba desmoronando allí frente y en los brazos del que había sido en un pasado su mayor enemigo…había ya vivido demasiado…

- Tom…estoy harto de esta guerra...estoy harto de ser visto como "el salvador dorado de Dumbledore" yo solo quiero…quiero que todo acabe- comenzó a decir el mas joven…estaba diciendo todas esas palabras que ya llevaban 7 años ocultas dentro del alma de Harry….7 años esperando liberarse...esperando ser escuchadas…Lagrimas derramadas desde lo mas profundo de su corazón herido…

/Lo siento..lo siento tanto Harry, de verdad……el culpable de todo tu sufrimiento he sido yo…yo provoque todo lo que te sucedió...todo fue por mi…lo siento…como quisiera decirte todo esto…como quisiera encontrar la manera de arreglar de todo esto…/

El Lord continuo abrazándole…podía sentir como sufría el pequeño, podía sentir su dolor, casi como si el mismo lo sintiera…la conexión de sangre y de magia era ya demasiado fuerte…y ahora lo era aun más…

Tom tomo en sus brazos al mas joven, sintió como este suspiraba ya mas tranquilo…

Tom…

El mencionado recostó a Harry nuevamente en su cama de forma delicada y llena de cariño, el más joven le miro con aquellos bellos y expresivos ojos verdes…el Lord sonrió, acaricio el cabello de Harry y se levanto…

No…- el joven Potter tomo la mano del Lord…- No me dejes solo…quédate conmigo…- susurro el pequeño con un tono de suplica…Voldemort se volvió a sentar en la cama, junto a Harry…

Esta bien...me quedare contigo…

Harry sonrió amplia y hermosamente, una sonrisa completamente dedicada al Lord…el cual le devolvió gustoso el gesto, con otra sonrisa…

No te vayas a ir…eh?

No te preocupes no lo haré

Riddle se recostó junto a Harry y le abrazo por la espalda…

Descansa…mañana será un día agitado…

Esta bien…- Harry guardo silencio unos instantes…Riddle supuso que quería decir algo mas…

¿Qué sucede Harry?

Tom…es…que…creo…que te amo…- susurro el mas joven mientras un adorable color carmesí cubría sus mejillas…

Si te soy sincero…yo igual creo que te amo…

Luego de esas palabras el sueño los envolvió a ambos…sentían tanta tranquilidad…que ni siquiera supieron que la puerta se abrió en un momento dado…

Tom…los mortífagos están aquí…y…- la mujer serpiente se detuvo allí…vio que los dos herederos antes enemigos dormían placidamente en la cama…- ups…casi lo arruino…

Nagini cerró la puerta y se dirigió rumbo al salón…

/Tendré que hablar yo por ahora…Tom necesitaba descanso, llevaba días preocupado por muchas cosas, en especial por Harry…ah/- un suspiro se escapo desde sus labios - / al fin esos dos están comenzando a aceptar su realidad, por lo menos espero que ellos logren salir adelante...no como otros…/

La mujer Snape entro en el salón y lo que recibió en primer plano fue la imagen de los dos ángeles de la muerte, cada uno por su lado, casi podría decirse que estaban en lados completamente opuestos y contrarios del salón…sin olvidar que allí había un sin numero mas de mortífagos…

/Si…no como otros…/

Remus Lupin comenzaba a abrir sus ojos, encontrándose nuevamente en aquella habitación dándose cuenta de que anda de lo que había sucedido había sido un sueño…

Todo era real…

Demonios…

El licántropo se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar en la habitación en la cual estaba confinado…

Harry…un vampiro…

La mañana había llegado…el sol se encontraba cubierto por unas grises nubes que amenazaban lluvia…

Todos los estudiantes caminaban un poco desganados rumbo al comedor…menos una…que iba en sentido contrario…

Hermione corría como alma que lleva el diablo rumbo a la alta torre de los leones…al llegar allí, atravesó el umbral del retrato de la señora gorda y busco presurosa con la mirada a sus dos pelirrojos amigos…encontrándolos sentados en un rincón alejado de los demás que allí se encontraban…

¡¡Harry no esta!- dijo apenas llego junto a estos…son una de sus manos les hizo un ademán para que le siguieran…- busquemos a Draco…

Sin dudarlo un segundo, ya acostumbrados a estos desplantes de la joven castaña…se pusieron de pie de inmediatamente y la siguieron rumbo al gran comedor…

Mientras caminaban por los pasillos, ambos pelirrojos se acercaron mas a Hermione, hablando en voz baja le interrogaron…así nadie ajeno les escuchaba…

¿Cómo que Harry no esta?- pregunto Ginny

¡¡No esta!- dijo ella de forma seca y decisiva

¿Cómo lo sabes?- interrogo Ron

Fui hay temprano en al mañana a la recamara de Harry y la encontré vacía…

El trío bajo al gran comedor esperando así encontrarse con el rubio Slytherin…al cual vislumbraron de inmediato sentado en la mesa de las serpientes rodeado de su sequito…los jovenes leones se acercaron presurosos a dicho lugar, Draco les recibió con un rostro de sorpresa…ellos nunca se acercaban al territorio de las serpientes a menos que fuera realmente necesario…

¿Qué sucede?- fue lo primero que interrogo al ver los rostros marcados por la preocupación de sus griffindors amigos

Es Harry…así que ven con nosotros…- fue lo único que dijo Hermione, caminando rumbo a la recamara de Harry , seguido de cerca por su tres amigos

En un tiempo que bien podría ser un reto para cualquiera, llegaron a la habitación del joven de ojos verdes…entraron y al hacerlo se percataron de inmediato de que algo era lo que faltaba…

El escudo en la puerta…- susurro Ginny

A sido neutralizado.- respondió la castaña

Entraron y cerraron la puerta a sus espaldas …vieron todo a su alrededor y se dieron cuenta que nada estaba fuera de lugar, todo se veía normal…o sea , desordenado como siempre…Harry no era del tipo de personas ordenadas y eso se notaba…Pero…fue allí que se dieron cuenta del hecho real…

Harry no esta…- dijeron al unísono Ron, Ginny y Draco…

Los cuatro jovenes no sabían que hacer…Harry había desaparecido, no podían informarle a algún maestro, ni siquiera al director…porque ello ya no confiaban en todos ellos…ya no podían hacer eso…¿Dónde estaría Harry? ¿Qué le había sucedido? ¿Estaría bien'…

Se quedaron pensativos, intentando idear una solución o una respuesta a todo esto…de repente sobre una montaña de libros, que estaba encima del escritorio…apareció una serpiente de color blanco…

Ginny curiosa se acerco al reptil, perdiendo completamente el miedo estiro sus dedos y le toco, de inmediato la serpiente brillo y cambio de forma…ahora en lugar de dicho animal se encontraba una mascara completamente lisa de color blanco…una mascara que era reconocible en cualquier lugar y por cualquiera…

Una mascara mortifaga- dijo Draco

El Lord se llevo a Harry…- dijo Ginny

Y pronto vendrá por nosotros…- concluyo Hermione

¿Por qué lo dices?

Porque si no fuera así, no se hubiera molestado en dejarnos un mensaje…- ella sonrió - por lo menos Harry ahora esta en buenas manos…

Por lo menos…

Los cuatro chicos se sentaron en diferentes partes de la recamara…

Mejor ordenemos un poco estas cosas, quizás Harry quiera conservar algunas de estas…- dijo Hermione tomando el álbum de fotografías que le habían regalado al ojiverde al fines del primer curso…

Si, hagamos eso…

Sentía como aquellos labios suaves, calientes y mojados besaban toda la superficie húmeda de su cuello, bajando, bajando, pasando por su clavícula, por su pecho…acariciando con su lengua y con sus manos toda la piel que tenia a su alcance…puedo sentir como cada vello de su cuerpo estaba erizado por la excitación…podía escuchar como los gemidos escapaban de su propia garganta, llevo sus manos a su boca para cubrirse, no quería dejar escapar mas sonidos…

La excitación cada vez era mas…el sudor perlaba toda su piel…y no solo la suya…también la de esa otra persona que estaba posada sobre el…el roce entre ambos cuerpos provocaba una cadencia desesperada, el calor les quemaba por dentro y por fuera…pudo sentir en un momento como su cuerpo era levemente alzado…para luego sentir como unos dedos invasores entraban en el…en un lugar donde nadie nunca había entrado…

Tommmm…ahhhh…- (gemido)

Abrió sus ojos en sorpresa y miro todo a su alrededor, había sido un sueño…uno demasiado real para ser solo un sueño…

Demonios…- murmuro Harry

Había sido un sueño…

Esta era la primera vez en sus 17 años de vida que tenia un sueño como ese…uno tan "real" …de repente en uno de sus movimientos sintió un brazo sujetando su cintura por debajo de las sabanas, Harry miro bajo estas y se percato de que el Lord dormía placida y tranquilamente junto a el…abrazándole de forma posesiva…

/necesito una ducha fría, muy fría ¡¡¡ahora ya//

Harry se desenredo como pudo del lío de brazos y piernas en las cuales estaba envuelto…se puso de pie, camino rumbo al baño, abrió la ducha y se dejo envolver por el agua fría…la cual acaricio su piel y le bajo la temperatura…

Esto esta mucho mejor…

El joven de ojos verdes respiro mas tranquilo…el sueño por poco lo pone en un pequeño "problemilla"…

Un sueño…con…Tom- el sonrojo le subió por todo su joven cuerpo y al sangre comenzó a acumularse en cierta parte de su anatomía al momento de recordar el sueño con mas detalle…en especial el final de este…- todo por un sueño…

Mientras en al recamara, el Lord abría uno de sus ojos rojos como la sangre…una sonrisa picara se dibujo en sus labios…

AL parecer mis pensamientos se transmitieron a la mente de Harry…jejeje

El Dark Lord se puso de pie, se cambio de ropa, se peino su largo cabello y salio dejando una nota para el joven ojiverde…

/ Tan fácilmente se transmiten mis pensamientos al joven ángel…eso es bastante interesante….podría usar esa pequeña habilidad…/- la sonrisa en su rostro no se boro en todo el camino rumbo al salón de reunión, lugar en el cual nuevamente estarían reunidos todos sus mortífagos…

Al entrar en este precisamente como había ordenado, allí estaba todos…frente a estos estaba Nagini, el Lord se acerco a ella y se sentó (en algo así como un trono) la mujer serpiente estaba de pie junto a el…a cada lado del trono alejados unos pocos pasos estaban los dos ángeles de la muerte…

Todos los mortífagos llevaban su capa negra y su mascara lisa blanca…los ángeles de la muerte se reconocían por la única diferencia de que la mascara tenia dibujada un ala negra, uno la llevaba en el ojo izquierdo y el otro en el derecho…sin olvidar los colgantes de plata que pendían de sus cuello, los cuales tenían una forma semejante al símbolo de la alquimia…ellos era los que mantenían su identidad en completo secreto, es era lo que los hacia ser los mortífagos perfectos, y los mas peligrosos de todos ellos…

El Lord tenia en su rostro dibujada una sonrisa esplendorosamente brillante…Nagini le miro curiosa, se acerco a este y le susurro de tal forma que solo el pudiera escuchar lo que ella le diría…

¿¡Le quitaste la pureza a Harry?- el Lord le miro, mientras un leve e imperceptible sonrojo cubrió su rostro pálido…solo la mujer serpiente se dio cuenta de ello…

¿¡Como se te ocurre decir eso?- le respondió Voldemort a su amiga, en el mismo tono en el cual le había hablado ella…

Es que como te vi con esa sonrisa tuya…- dijo levantando una ceja en interrogación…

No pienses esas cosas…

Yo solo digo…- ella sonrió

/pronto tendrás razones para pensar eso Nagini/- fue lo ultimo que pensó antes de comenzar la reunión…

Todos los presentes guardaron silencio en el momento que el Lord se puso de pie para hablar…este en primer lugar los miro uno a uno, reconociendo a las personas detrás de las mascaras, pues el Dark Lord podía reconocerlos incluso disfrazados…

Dentro de dos meses todo esta mas tranquilo…la orden aun sigue demasiado alerta por el anterior ataque, hacer algo seria demasiado imprudente, y mis planes ya están comenzando a moverse…- se detuvo para ver la reacción de sus palabras – por esta razón, ningún mortifago deberá hacer nada…ustedes harán comos i hubieran desaparecido de la faz de la tierra…si desobedecen esa orden…los matare…o dejare que su incompetencia me arruine mis perfectos planes…- vio como sus mortífagos movían la cabeza en señal de afirmación…

El Lord se sentó nuevamente, desde allí le hizo una seña con la mano a sus dos ángeles de la muerte…estos obedecieron de inmediato…

ustedes tendrán una misión adicional…Irán a Hogmeade dentro de dos meses, el día de navidad, en ese día exacto habrá una salida de los estudiantes de Hogwarts…los cuales Irán a sus típicas compras- se detuvo y les miro…- ustedes lo que harán es contactarse con mis ángeles caídos allí…ellos ya estarán avisados del encuentro…y en ese momento les entregaran esto…- Dijo el Lord apuntando a una caja bellamente decorada que traía Nagini entre sus brazos- deben proteger la caja y asegurarse de que llegué a manos de mis ángeles caídos…

Los dos ángeles de la muerte le miraron y asintieron…

¿Quiénes son ellos? – interrogo el que seria Lucius…el Lord sonrió…metió la mano dentro de su capa y saco un papel

Ellos…- Lord Voldemort les mostró una fotografía en la cual salían cuatro jovenes…al hacer eso casi pudo ver como ambos individuos palidecían ante la imagen

En esta fotografía enigmática, aparecían dos hermanos Weasley…Ronald y Ginebra, también estaba Hermione Granger, y para sorpresa de ambos adultos, el joven Draco Malfoy también estaba allí…los cuatro salían vestidos de negro de pies a cabeza, y de sus cuellos pendían unos colgantes con el símbolo de la serpiente, un símbolo que para cualquiera pasaba desapercibido…todos con unas hermosas sonrisas en los rostros…

Espero que cumplan a la perfección- dijo el Lord sonriendo mas ampliamente

Por supuesto…- respondieron ambos al unísono, recibiendo entre sus brazos la caja que la dama de las serpientes les extendía…

/Perfecto…/- todo lo que el Lord estaba planeando estaba saliendo a la perfección…- Bueno…- el ojirojo se puso de pie mirando a todos sus mortífagos…- pueden retirarse, la próxima reunión será dentro de dos meses exactos…

¿Estas bien Tom? – interrogo ella viendo la felicidad en el rostro de este

Por supuesto…

¿Creen que Harry este bien? – interrogo de repente Ron…

Yo creo que si…el esta con el Lord….- le respondió su hermana

Los cuatro estaban sentados frente a la chimenea de la habitación de Harry, afuera había comenzado a llover fuertemente…hacia frió…por eso habían decidido quedarse allí todo el día…

El reloj en la muralla ya marcaba las once de la noche…

¿Dormiremos aquí?- interrogo Draco

Si- le respondieron los otros tres

Esta bien, a mi no me molesta…

Todos se miraron y se sonrieron…ellos sentían en lo profundo de su alma que su amigo estaba bien, estaba en buenas manos…sabían que el lugar en donde ahora se encontraba en el mejor lugar en donde podría estar…

El Lord sabrá cuidarlo- dijo de repente Hermione

Estoy seguro de ello

Los cuatro jovenes se quedaron profundamente dormidos allí entre los recuerdo y la esencia de su vampirico amigo…pronto estarían a su lado de nuevo…pronto estarían allí para ayudarle…

Wuoooooooooooooo! Fin del capitulo! yeah! Espero que el pequeñísimo lime les haya dado entusiasmo, pronto vendrá el lemon, yo lo tenia planeado para este capitulo, pero al final no pude ponerlo…

Emmm…que mas les puedo decir…espero que les haya gustado el capitulo…déjenme comentarios o sino no actualizare…

¿Qué creen que suceda con Harry? ¿la autora al fin hará el lemon? ¿dejare de decir estupideces? ¬ ¬ no pesquen eso...jeje --

Emmmm…me disculpo por la tardanza, pero es que tuve muchas cosas que hacer…el capitulo siguiente también me tomara tiempo, así que tengan paciencia….

Además esta el hecho de que voy a empezar un fic nuevo de naruto (el cual será largo, y pronto subiré el primer capitulo, espero que a quienes les guste esta seria también lea ese fic)….subiré uno de shaman king, de bleach y una historia original…sin olvidar todo lo que tengo que estudiar, los ensayos y los dibujos orochi entrara en un colapso pero bueno…espero comentarios

Muchos besos y abrazos a todos mis lectores…y un saludo especial a una de mis mejores amigas, gracias por siempre estar a mi lado y siempre acompañarme y comprenderme, se que soy una persona difícil…te quiero!

Se despide la dama de las serpientes, nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo….


	17. Chapter 17

Ángel de alas oscuras

Pareja : slash Tom / Harry

Warning: contendrá mas adelante escenas un poco subidas de tono, homo fóbicos fuera de aquí!

Disclaimer: los personajes de esta conocida saga no me pertenecen ( porque si así fuera ya habría mucho slash)

Esta historia tiene lugar en el séptimo curso, pensemos que nunca ha sucedido lo del sexto libro…

Hola chics tanto tiempo verdad, de verdad mucho tiempo (realmente bastante), aquí estoy yo de nuevo escribiendo el capitulo que continua de mi fic, realmente siento la demora, pero es que se me juntaron un montón de cosas y eso me tuvo al borde de un colapso nervioso, aunque sinceramente aun no salgo de el…

Espero les este gustando el fic porque realmente me he requebrado la cabeza pensando en la trama e hilando los acontecimientos sin perder el hilo jejej…eso cuesta…

…emmm…que mas les puedo decir, este capitulo será bastante interesante, al fin ahondare en que es lo que quiere el Lord de Remus, muy pronto también se sabrá que hay dentro de la caja que les entregaran a los ángeles caídos…jeje, muchas cosas se rebelaran de aquí el adelante…además de regalo para todas las personas que lo esperaban a al fin y para todas esas personas que me han perseguido para esto…jaja

(¬ ¬ no es chiste, me han perseguido)…en este capitulo se viene el tan esperado…

¡¡¡LEMON! ¡¡¡Wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

Shashan!

Así que por favor tengan paciencia y muchas gracias por esperar, que poco a poco todo se sabrá…

DEJEN COMENTARIOS! O SINO NO CONTINUO!

Capitulo diecisiete: En el castillo de las serpientes…atrapado con una de ellas…

Harry ya llevaba dos semanas en el castillo del heredero de Slytherin…dos semanas que ya habían pasado de forma bastante rápida…lo que podía agradecer era que por lo menos ya se había acostumbrado bastante bien a este lugar, y realmente esto no había sido fácil, el castillo era tan grande como el de Hogwarts….ahora podía caminar por el lugar sin tener el miedo a encontrarse algo desconocido por los pasillos o en los rincones oscuros, aunque para hacer eso le había tomado una semana completa… a pesar de ello por una extraña razón parecía conocer el castillo, como si realmente nunca hubiera estado en otro lugar, como si siempre hubiera vivido allí …lo cual le había hecho su trabajo mas fácil, había aprendido mas rápido a no temer…

El castillo de las serpientes se había vuelto su hogar después de darse cuenta que el lugar que creía como tal, era tan solo una mentira, de un viejo ambicioso que lo único que buscaba era ganar sin tomar en cuenta su vida…o las vidas de quienes se involucraran….

El joven ojiverde en ese momento se encontraba recostado en el diván de la habitación del Lord, justo frente al escritorio de este, lugar en el cual se encontraba el ya mencionado Tom, revisando unos papeles, trabajando arduamente en alguno de sus maquiavélicos planes, ante la atenta y siempre brillante mirada de su joven ángel…este miraba a Tom y recordaba todo lo que había sucedido durante esas dos semanas que acababan de terminar…el reloj de la pared marcaba pasado de la media noche…

Harry estaba ensimismado mirando al Lord, mientras su cabeza vagaba en un sin numero de sucesos, de lugares, de personas…

De repente el joven mago recordó un incidente que se había llevado a cabo en la primera semana, mas o menos en la mitad de esta…un acontecimiento que marcaría los sucesos en la ida de todos…de ahora en adelante…

Flash Back

El joven de ojos esmeraldas caminaba como león enjaulado dentro de su recamara, no quería salir aun, porque sabia perfectamente, gracias a que Nagini le había informado de ello, que el castillo estaba repleto de mortífagos…

/ Mortífagos haciendo quien sabe que /- fue lo primero que pensó el joven de ojos verdes cuando la mujer serpiente le dijo…

Y por esta gran razón el joven prefería no salir, ni arriesgarse, sabia que Tom le protegería ante cualquier cosa, pero no quería molestarle, no deseaba causarle problemas, y el tampoco tenia ganas de terminar peleando contra un sin numero de mortífagos, era poderoso, pero no estaba loco… pero había un pequeño problema…como el era un alma rebelde, el encierro le tenia harto, solo un poco harto…

¡Un poco! ¡Estoy más que harto! ¡¡Tom sabe que no me gusta el encierro!- exclamo para el solo, era tanto el enfado por estar encerrado que una figura de cristal, la del águila, la cual estaba en ese momento sobre el escritorio, esta exploto, y no solo eso, uno de los vidrios de la habitación también exploto…ambas cosas, las cuales se hicieron mil pedazos…- ¡Auch! ¡¡Genial!- dijo con tono irónico, al ver que un pedazo de vidrio no muy pequeño se le habia clavado en la mano…sin dudarlo mucho se saco el pedazo…la sangre comenzó a verterse rápidamente por la herida abierta, y para su horror salía demasiado - ¡Oh oh! ¡Demonios!- rápidamente camino al baño y busco algo con que detener la hemorragia, uso una toalla…

Harry comenzó a desesperarse, la sangre no paraba de salir de la herida y lo peor de todo es que comenzaba a sentir hambre, un hambre que bien sabia podría ser un movimiento de su mano cerro todas las cortinas de la habitación, quedándose en completa oscuridad…junto todo su poder mágico en su mente, el que le quedaba en esos momentos, al estar perdiendo sangre no tenia completo control sobre su magia y eso no ayudaba mucho en esa situación…comenzó a buscar a alguien que pudiera ayudarle…

Severus Snape caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos iluminados por un sol que no calentaba mucho, hacia frió…unas pocas nubes amenazaban con oscurecer el cielo de un momento a otro…

De repente la poca tranquilidad que tenia el antiguo profesor de pociones se vio completamente destruida al sentir un terrible dolor de cabeza, que mas parecía una punzada que cualquier otra cosa…

Que demon…..

Profesor Snape…por favor ¡ayúdeme!- retumbo la voz desesperada dentro de la cabeza…

¿Potter?

Venga de inmediato, necesito ayuda

¿Y el Lord?

No esta

Snape se llevo una mano a su frente en señal de cansancio y comenzó a caminar rápidamente a la recamara del joven ojiverde…mientras en su cabeza se preguntaba que demonios le había sucedido al joven Potter como para pedirle ayuda a el…¡¡A el! ¿¿Y el Lord donde demonios se encontraba en situaciones como esta?...El profesor comenzó a caminar lo mas rápido posible…

Luego de unos minutos de caminata apresurada llego al ala donde se encontraban las habitaciones principales, caminado por el gran pasillo, de repente una puerta se abrió y de allí salio Remus Lupin, este tenia en su rostro dibujada una gran interrogante…el no sabia que algo le sucedía al ahijado de Black…

¿Qué sucede Severus? Harry me hablo por telepatía y me dijo que necesitaba ayuda…

Que bueno, entonces acompáñame- dijo de forma cortante tomando el brazo del Lupino y caminando rumbo a la habitación de Harry, la cual no estaba muy lejos de allí…

Pero Severus ¿Qué sucede? No entiendo nada

Algo le sucedió a Potter, el Lord no se encuentra en el castillo y mi tía desapareció de la faz de la tierra…el chico recurrió a nosotros porque somos los únicos que conoce y que le podemos brindar ayuda…

Entiendo….mejor nos apuramos…

Llegaron a la recamara, sin dudarlo si quiera abrieron la puerta abruptamente…lo primero que encontraron fue a Harry tirado junto a la cama, sujetándose su mano, avía mucha sangre, quizás demasiada…esto a la vista de los adultos realmente parecía…

/¿¿¿Intento de suicidio/- se preguntaron ambos….

Sin pensárselo mucho, luego de ver a lo que se enfrentaban, Snape se acerco a Harry y comenzó a examinar la herida..

Ayúdame Lupin, trae del baño un poco de agua y unas toallas…¡¡de prisa!- exclamo

El lupino de inmediato, mientras el profesor de pociones usaba su magia en forma pura para curar la herida del joven ojiverde…Lupin llego con las cosas a los pocos segundos…

El tiempo paso de forma rápida, Snape luego de dos largas horas de arduo trabajo, detuvo la hemorragia, limpio y vendo la herida, los vendajes iban desde el codo hasta el inicio de la palma de la mano, pues curiosamente Harry no tenia solamente una herida, bueno, una de ellas era la mas grande, y las demás eran mas pequeñas y mucho menos peligrosas…si inclusive el Profesor Snape se sorprendió al ver el brazo del joven lleno de sangre…

Creo que ahora estará bien- dijo Severus poniéndose de pie..- bueno yo me retiro… ¿Y tu Lupin?

Yo me quedare acompañándole…- dijo Remus haciendo aparecer una silla junto a la cama y sentándose allí, velando por el sueno del joven hijo de James…

Esta bien…recuerda que podría aparecer el Lord…

Si, lo se

Severus se retiro de la habitación, dejando a Harry descansando en la cama y a Lupin allí, velando por el bienestar de este…

El hombre de cabello color miel estaba allí acompañando al joven de ojos esmeraldas como si solo pudiera hacer eso…aunque quizás de verdad solo podía hacer eso…

/Ay! Sirius! Mira como se encuentra nuestro ahijado…mira en lo que ha terminado todo esto…el pobre Harry la esa pasando muy mal…y yo no se que hacer, frente a mis narices estuvo sufriendo y yo nunca me entere de ello…me siento realmente pésimo al solo hecho de pensar en aceptar la propuesta del Lord, si esta es por el bienestar de Harry, podría hacerlo…. ¿Que pensarías tu si yo lo hiciera? Si yo aceptara… ¿Me perdonarías acaso? ¿ Podría llegar a perdonarme alguna vez?.../ - Remus sujeto la mano del mago mas joven y acaricio su cabello ahora largo y sedoso…- /El es como mi hijo, no puedo dejar que le suceda algo…¿acaso mi única opción es dar mi ayuda a Voldemort?…¿acaso yo debería hacer eso?..si lo pienso bien podría ser un beneficio para Harry, pero ¿Quién me puede asegurar que realmente el estará bien?...¿quien me afirma que el Lord no le hará nada?...¿como puedo confiar en alguien que hasta hace poco aun consideraba mi enemigo?...no se si pueda confiar…no se si pueda dejarle la vida de mi ahijado al mago mas poderoso y cruel de esta época…no se si pueda volver a confiar en alguien…Sirius si tan solo estuvieras a mi lado, quizás todo seria diferente, tu me ayudarías con tu firmeza y sinceridad a olvidarme de las dudas..pero tu no estas… tu muerte aun esta fresca dentro de mi, tu ausencia aun me tortura por las noches, cuando no te siento a mi lado…¡¡te extraño tanto Sirius!.../

Una lagrima se deslizo desde loso ojos color miel del entristecido licántropo…no pudo aguantar mas…el dolor, la soledad, a decisión y la duda le tenían harto, le tenían mas que cansado…tanto así que se hecho a llorar junto al formulario durmiente que era Harry en ese momento…y así transcurrieron unos minutos que parecieron eternos…llorando…llorando…

De repente se abrió la puerta de la habitación, Remus escuchando el ruido levanto el rostro, viendo que quien entraba en la recamara no era otro que el mismísimo Lord Voldemort…este se acerco al otro lado de la cama y se sentó en el borde de esta ante la atenta mirada del lupino, este se limpio el riostro y continuo mirando, se sorprendió al ver como Tom se agachaba hasta Harry y le acariciaba delicadamente el rostro…

Harry…- llamo el Lord de forma callada, apenas pronuncio esta palabra, el mas joven se removió un poco y abrió sus bellos ojos verdes…

Hola Tom…

¿Qué sucedió Harry?

Solo un pequeño accidente…- Harry estiro su mano y el Lord la tomo dulcemente entre las suyas, acariciando con sus blancos dedos los vendajes que ahora cubrían dicha parte del cuerpo del mas joven…

¿Estas bien ahora?- interrogo con delicadeza

Si, no te preocupes Tom

Ante toda esa dulce y tranquila conversación Remus Lupin estaba mas que estupefacto… ¿como dos personas que hasta hace unos meses eran enemigos ahora podían llevarse tan bien?…realmente demasiado bien…ellos habían sido enemigos…mas bien Némesis…y ahora eran…eran…

/ ¿Qué eran? La relación que ellos tienen…se ven demasiado cercanos…demasiado…./

El lupino podía ver como claramente le brillaban los ojos a Harry…

/¿Enamorado/ - Remus sonrió…se puso de pie y se acerco a la puerta, había tomado una decisión…- Lord voy a salir en busca de mi parte del trato…- el Dark Lord sonrió

Esta bien, es libre de hacer lo que desee Lupin

¿Qué sucede Tom, Remus?- interrogo Harry, bastante interesado…

No te preocupes pronto lo sabrás…- le dijo Tom

Por favor cuídelo mientras no estoy…- pidió el lupino

Por supuesto, eso no tienes porque pedirlo…

Fin Flash Back

/ Y desde entonces que Remus no ha vuelto…y desde ese día que Tom a estado trabajando en algo…algo bastante grande a mi parecer…

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y entro Nagini trayendo una caja…

/Esta es ya la segunda/- recordó Harry al verla entrar…

Tom ¿¡No crees que exageras?

No Nagini, esto tiene que salir perfecto, no puedo dejar que algo salga mal…¿podrías traerme las cajas que faltan?

Se, se …solo porque eres mi mejor amigo y mi jefe…me tienes como burro de carga, yo soy tu segunda al mando, no tu mandadera…

No te quejes, lo que yo haga es un beneficio para todos nosotros…

Esta bien, esta bien, mejor me voy enseguida

Gracias Nagini…

Harry miro la conversación con un rostro de gran interés, el Lord le tenia mucha confianza como para haberle dejado quedarse allí, sin importar si escuchaba o no su conversación…

Cuando Nagini salio por la puerta el Lord soltó un amplio suspiro…

¿Tom estas bien?- interrogo Harry poniéndose de pie y acercándose al escritorio por la espalda del Lord

Si, estoy bien…es solo que estoy un poco cansado…

No te sobre esfuerces…- Harry dio la vuelta y se puso al lado del Lord, este aprovechando la cercanía del joven de ojos esmeraldas le abrazo por la cintura posesivamente, por supuesto el mas joven no opuso resistencia alguna..quedo sentado sobre el regazo del Lord…

Mmmmm, creo que ya me siento mejor…- El Dark Lord comenzó a besar el cuello de Harry, esparciendo besos a lo largo de la piel expuesta

Mmmmm…Tom…- Harry paso sus dos brazos por el cuello del Lord, rodeándole…

Tom Riddle sujeto el cuerpo delgado del mas joven, lo tomo y lo sentó sobre la superficie del escritorio, llevo sus manos al rostro del ojiverde y le beso, como si quisiera devorar sus labios, y literalmente lo estaba haciendo…las manos de Harry se cerraban alrededor del cuello del ojirojo y sus dedos delicados se enredaban en su largo cabello negro, el cual estaba amarrado en una coleta…

Sin que ellos se dieran cuenta, la puerta se abrió de par en par, mostrando a alguien que cargaba unas cajas…

Tom aquí están las cajas que me pediste…- era Nagini que por las mismas cajas no podía ver lo que sucedía dentro de la oficina, así que inocentemente se acerco un poco y dejo las cajas en una mesita cercana, y fue allí que se percato del "pequeño" detalle…- ejem ejem…- carraspeo un poco- creo que estoy molestando…

La mujer serpiente sonrió cuando ambos individuos de miraron con el rostro mas rojo que un tomate maduro

/Esto es divertid, pagaría por hacer una fotografía de Tom con ese rostro…/

Nagini..- susurro el Lord de forma peligrosa

Ya se, ya se…me voy, me voy…cuídense…

Y así nuevamente se quedaron solos, los ojos rojos y verdes se encontraron otra vez…

¿En que estábamos?...- una sonrisa cargada de...deseo se dibujo en el pálido rostro de Tom…provocando de este modo un poderoso sonrojo en el mago mas joven…- ¡Ah! Ahora recuerdo…

----- Advertencia….de aquí en adelante se viene el lemon…¬ ¬ tengo que avisar..jiji…así que disfruten-------

Después de esas palabras Tom volvió a lo suyo, o sea devorar a Harry y este obviamente no se negó para nada, el Lord de pie comenzó poco a poco a recostar a Harry en la superficie del escritorio, arrojando con este movimiento todo al suelo, Voldemort no le tomo importancia, en ese momento su prioridad era el cuerpo su ángel…

Mas besos comenzaron a esparcirse por el cuello del mas oven rápidamente y con maestría el ojirojo se deshizo de la polera de manga larga que cubría el cuerpo de Harry…la temperatura comenzó a aumentar, las caricias comenzaron a ser exigentes, mas apasionados, el Lord estaba cargado de lujuria, tantos años…tantos…

Los gemidos se oían en toda la habitación, Harry se cubrió la boca con sus manos, no quería ser escandaloso…el Lord Oscuro sonrió ante este tierno gesto, el mismo desocupo una de sus manos, para quitar las de Harry de su boca…

Déjame oírte…- el joven Potter mas se sonrojo ante estas lascivas palabras

Y así la lluvia de gemidos salieron de la boca del mas joven al momento de que Voldemort llevo su pálida mano a la parte baja del cuerpo de Harry, o sea a su entrepierna…las caricias en ese lugar tenían al ojiverde flotando en el placer que le proporcionaba la mano de su Lord…

T…T…Tom…Tom… espera…espera…- intento detenerle, puso sus manos en los hombros de Tom…

¿Qué sucede? – Tom se separo un poco, solo un poco…

El escritorio…- dijo entrecortadamente

¿el escritorio?

Es incomodo…- el Lord le miro y sonrió con dulzura…

Eso puede arreglarse…

El joven de ojos verde esmeralda fue tomado en brazos por el Lord…este se encamino hacia la cama con paso firme, mientras Harry se abrazo al cuello de su lord, cuando al fin llego al lecho recostó a Harry boca arriba…y el mismo se puso sobre el sostenido por sus brazos y piernas…Harry estaba cada vez mas rojo ante la situación…

Ves…ahora estamos mejor…continuamos…

Y así volvió a besar a Harry comiéndose sus labios, este poco a poco comenzaba a ser mas participativo, llevo sus manos al cuello de Tom y le abrazo acercándola aun mas…

/Esto debe ser un sueño..y si lo es no quiero despertar…/- fue el pensamiento de ambos.

Las blancas manos de Tom llegaron al borde del pantalón y comenzó a desabrocharlo, mientras Harry desabrochaba la túnica del Lord…la lujuria se podía ver en sus ojos, hoy todo al fin, después de mucha espera se consumaría todo de una vez por todas…

Sin que ellos se dieran cuenta, mientras los besos eran repartidos por toda la piel del mas joven, a tal punto de dejarle marcas rojizas…la magia de ambos comenzó a salir de sus cuerpos, esparciéndose como pequeñas gotas que flotaban a su alrededor, de color rojo y plateado…

La habitación estaba cargada de ese ambiente erótico, mas la magia, todo esto al juntarse formaba un aura afrodisíaca…

Muy pronto el Lord se deshizo, con un movimiento mágico de su mano, de los pantalones de Harry y de todo lo demás…al fin el joven príncipe de los leones estaba desnudo a merced de el rey de las serpientes…el que antes había sido su enemigo y que ahora se volvería su amante…

T…Tom…Ah…- fue lo que salio de los finos labios del mas joven cuando el Lord acaricio con maestría la hombría de este…- ¡¡Tom!

J eje…Harry, tu rostro es demasiado adorable…

¡¡cállate! ¡¡Ah!

La mano del Lord bajaba y subía, acariciando, disfrutando de los gemidos, disfrutando de ese cuerpo, de esa piel perlada por el sudor que recorría ambos cuerpos…Sin aguantar mucho mas, el mismo comenzó a quitarse su ropa, la cual a estas alturas ya estaba toda arrugada y mal puesta…

Harry tubo que abrir sus ojos, los cuales había cerrado por la excitación al sentir el roce de piel con piel…al hacerlo se encontró con la visión mas hermosa que jamás hubiera visto antes…Tom con su bellísimo cuerpo de marfil, bien proporcionado, perlado por el sudor, con su cabello largo cayéndole desordenadamente fuera del moño, algunos mechones le cubrían parte del rostro y este mismo cubierto por un hermoso sonrojo… sus ojos escarlatas brillaban con deseo, con lujuria y con mucho amor…

¿Estas seguro de todo esto Harry?

Si…

Yo no quiero hacerte daño

No te preocupes

El ojiverde se sentó un momento, abrazo a Tom y le susurro en el oído con voz cargada de deseo…

Yo te amo solo a ti, así que no me dejes aquí esperando Tom…yo te quiero solo a ti…

Mentalmente el Lord tuvo que darse una bofetada mental al escuchar esas palabras…¡¡Por Hades! Jamás había pensado que todo esto sucedería de este modo, jamás había pensado que llegaría a esto, con el joven Potter…Curioso…al parecer era inevitable que un Slytherin y un Griffindor se atrajeran, y mas aun si estos eran los herederos de aquellos apellidos…

Esta bien Harry…

El beso nuevamente a Harry, pero esta vez el beso estaba cargado de sentimientos puros, de amor, de cariño, de deseo de protección…era un beso que rebelaba todos los sentimientos…

Yo también te amo Harry…- el mas joven sonrió…

Ya lo sabia..

Jeje…

Y así, las palabras se acabaron y solo se dedicaron a las acciones…solo a eso…ya no hacían falta las palabras…ya no tenían para que…

Las manos de Tom recorrieron la piel del pecho de Harry, acariciando aquí y allá, deteniéndose de vez en cuando en los lugares mas sensibles de aquel joven torso…como los pezones…sintiendo como estos se sensibilizaban a su toque, todo el cuerpo del mas joven reaccionaba a las manos expertas del Lord…mientras Harry en esta situación realmente no sabia que hacer, nunca se había puesto en una situación como esta…

La magia que se desprendía de sus cuerpos, flotaba a su alrededor y se mezclaba, se unía….era como si la propia magia estuviera complementándose, completándose….era realmente hermoso, aunque los individuos a los que pertenecía esta magia no se habían percatado de tan bello detalle…

La magia brillaba, el ambiente era celestial, todo estaba preparado para el gran paso que ambos magos darían…luego de esto no habría vuelta atrás, estarían unidos para siempre, en cuerpo, alma y en magia…

Tom hizo un movimiento de mano e hizo aparecer un pequeño frasco con algo liquido y transparente dentro…lo abrió con cuidado y unto los dedos en aquella sustancia, sin desprender su mirada color sangre de los ojos verde esmeralda de harry llevo su mano hacia la parte mas baja del joven Potter, introdujo un dedo en aquella entrada, lugar que o avía sido tocado por nadie, el Lord por un momento sintió que profanaba algo sagrado…y eso le hizo sentir cierta satisfacción...sonrió…

Tom…- suspiro el mas joven al sentir la intromisión de aquellos dedos ajenos…

El mencionado se dedico a lubricar aquel preciado lugar con tal delicadeza que Harry no sentía dolor alguno, el Lord no quería causarle ningún daño, quería que solo disfrutara, que solo sintiera placer…Mientras hacia esto, se dedicaba a esparcir dulces y ardientes besos alrededor de la piel que tenia a su alcance…el cabello de Voldemort estaba revuelto, y caía desordenadamente acariciando la piel de Harry…

Ya…Tom…es suficiente…Tom…

Si tu lo dice mi ángel…

Y así el Dark Lord retiro los dedos de la entrada, sujeto las piernas del mas joven y las coloco a cada lado de sus caderas…reemplazo sus dedos por la cabeza de su hombría…estando allí sin dejar de mirar a su joven y bello amante comenzó a empujar a través de esas vírgenes paredes…

¡¡Ah!

- Relájate Harry…tienes que relajarte…- ni el mismo Voldemort sabia como se estaba conteniendo es esta situación…el instinto le estaba ordenando continuar, pero sabia que todo tenia un tiempo y si se apresuraba demasiado solo Harry sufriría las consecuencias y eso era algo que no deseaba…por ello el tenia mucha paciencia…el Lord era de esas personas que pensaban las cosas antes actuar…

Y así luego de las tranquilizadoras palabras del Lord, el cuerpo del más joven comenzó a acostumbrarse a la invasión, y con una leve movimiento de cabeza dio consentimiento para continuar…

Y así Lord Voldemort comenzó a adentrarse en ese virginal cuerpo, marcándolo como suyo para siempre…

Cuando al fin estuvo dentro por completo, tembló de placer…aquel calido lugar era tan estrecho que si no hubiera sido por su experiencia en estas cosas hubiera terminado en ese momento…con gran paciencia espero que el más joven se acostumbrara, el Lord tenia que tener en cuenta que esta era la primera vez de Harry…para su suerte no tubo que esperar mucho, Harry dio su consentimiento con un pequeño movimiento de caderas, movimiento que cegó por un segundo al Lord…dejándolo con la mente completamente en blanco

Voldemort dio la primera embestida, la cual dio de lleno en el punto exacto dentro de Harry, el cual inevitablemente soltó un gemido…

El movimiento se hizo mas seguido, los gemidos no se detuvieron…el sudor perlaba los cuerpo ahora unidos…unidos de tal manera que ya no se podía saber en donde empezaba uno y en donde terminaba el otro…

El ritmo se acelero, los gemidos se intensificaron y las palabras entrecortadas se hicieron mas seguidas…

El orgasmo llego y así el movimiento fue deteniéndose, el Lord se dejo caer a un lado de Harry…las respiraciones aun estaban entrecortadas…

Te amo Tom…

Y o igual te amo Harry…

Fueron las ultimas palabras que salieron de los labios de los herederos antes de que el mas joven cayera prontamente dormido acurrucado tiernamente en el pecho del Lord, mientras que este abrazaba a su ángel posesivamente, con la intención de nunca dejarle ir…mirándole con sus ojos rojos, mirándole calidamente…es pequeño había cambiado por completo su existencia…por completo

¿Te quedaras conmigo para siempre?- pregunto el Lord para si mismo

Por supuesto…

Harry comenzó a abrir sus ojos al escuchar el sonido de la lluvia golpeando con fuerza los cristales de las ventanas…de repente se sintió cobijado…se sintió envuelto por algo calido y acogedor, intento moverse pero claramente algo ajeno a el se lo impedía…

/¡¡¿¿Qué demonios//- el joven de ojos verdes se giro un poco y se encontró frente a frente con un par ojos rojos como la sangre

Buenos días Harry…- saludo el Lord con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro…

Buenos días…- de repente a la cabeza del mas joven llegaron todos los recuerdos de la noche anterior, y un fulminante color rojo lleno todo su rostro…

El Lord estaba maravillado, viendo el bellísimo rostro que ponía Harry al sentirse avergonzado, su cabello negro largo estaba completamente desordenado…

Voldemort sonrió ante el hecho de que ahora ese hermoso, delicado y poderoso ángel le pertenecía a el, tanto como ahora el mismo le pertenecía a Harry…

De repente, se escucho que alguien llamaba a la puerta, interrumpiendo de este modo todo el romántico ambiente…Solo existía una persona que podía llegar a la habitación del Lord sin morir en el intento…

¡¡¡TOM! ¡¡¡TOM! ¡¡¡Hasta cuando piensas quedarte en la cama! ¡¡¡Tienes cosas que hacer! ¡¡¡Deja dormir a Harry! – se escucho que exclamaba Nagini del otro lado de la puerta

Esa mujer me volverá loco- murmuro el Lord pasando su mano por su rostro y cabello, viendo como Harry se ponía aun mas rojo ante las palabras de la señorita Snape…

Mejor me levanto, o sino Nagini entrara y me morderá…

Harry tan solo movió la cabeza en asentimiento , mientras el Lord se ponía de pie y se dirigía al baño…

Desde hoy en adelante el vinculo del Lord con Harry seria un mas potente, ahora estaban unidos para siempre, su magia, su sangre, sus vidas y sus destinos…todo…

Tras unos pocos minutos Voldemort salio del baño completamente arreglado, vestido e impecable…se acerco a un armario y saco su capa negra con capucha, una capa que solo usaba en ocasiones especiales, escondida en un bolsillo de esta, se encontraba su mascara blanca…después de todo lo sucedido una idea había cruzado la mente del Lord, dentro de unas pocas semanas el tiempo que había dado se acabaría y las piezas del juego comenzarían a moverse a gran escala, provocando grandes cambios…

Bueno , mi hermoso ángel, me retiro

Tom se acerco al ojiverde, se inclino un poco y le beso dulcemente…el mas joven solamente sonrió, una sonrisa dedicada a su Lord…

Cuídate Tom

Lo haré, no te preocupes, si sucede algo puedes llamar a Severus, el estará en el salón de junto…

Y así el Lord desapareció tras la puerta, en el pasillo se encontró con su fiel amiga y compañera, Nagini…la cual le miraba entre divertida y enfadada…

¬ ¬ ¿No podías levantarte mas tarde?- pregunto ella con sarcasmo…

No molestes Nagi, me siento demasiado bien, como para que me arruines el día con tus palabras…

Esta vez yo tengo razón ¿cierto? La integridad de Harry paso a la historia…¬ ¬ eres un depravado…

¡Nagini!

Ya vamos que tenemos cosas que hacer, recibí un mensaje de Remus.

¿Y que dice?

Dice que necesita un poco de ayuda

¿Dónde se encuentra ahora? – interrogo el Lord mientras caminaba rumbo a la sala de reuniones, donde solo unos pocos mortífagos se encontraban…

En la mansión principal Griffindor

¡¡¡QUE!

Lo que escuchaste…el esta allí

Pero, yo pensé que ese castillo había sido destruido hace mucho…

Bueno, el esta allí…dentro del castillo

¿Te dijo su ubicación?

Mas o menos, que dio las coordenadas para llegar cerca de allí y cuando lleguemos nos llevara al castillo…

No pensé que ese castillo aun estuviera en pie…Godric Griffindor paso gran parte de su vida en el castillo Hufflepuff …

No me lo digas a mi, yo de historia se lo justo y necesario…

No te hagas la loca Nagini…una rama de tu familia es del clan principal Ravenclaw, o era….así que debes conocer algo de historia también…

Yo solo conozco la historia que mi familia mantuvo oculta, se que en un momento, la chica Ravenclaw y el chico Griffindor vivieron en el castillo de Hufflepuff, pero mas que eso no se mas

Ves Nagini, no estas tan mal después de todo

Jaja, ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?

Tenemos que ir a las coordenadas que Lupin dijo, así que vamos…

¿Y Harry?- interrogo Nagini un poco preocupada

Le diré a Severus que le cuide…

Gracias- respondió ella sintiéndose mas aliviada

El Lord tomo su capa y comenzó a caminar rumbo a la salida, siguiéndolo de cerca su fiel amiga…Nagini…

¿Apurado Tom? ¿Tienes cosas que hacer cuando volvamos?- inquirió ella bastante divertida ante el rostro del Lord…

Por supuesto que tengo cosas que hacer, pronto atacare de nuevo, me hace falta un ingrediente para terminar algo de gran importancia…

Mmmmm…eso se oye interesante..¿que es lo que buscamos?

Eso es un secreto..

¬ ¬ malo

Gracias..

Tom…¿Y para que demonios quieres el escudo de Griffindor?- pregunto recordando la misión de Remus

Eso es fácil de responder, Harry pronto será mió, incluso en términos legales, y el es el heredero de Griffindor, necesita tener sus cosas cerca, el escudo es capaz de crear una barrera que solo puede ser destruida por la misma espada Griffindor, la cual puede ser invocada con el mismo escudo….ambos objetos son algo que mi ángel puede llegar a necesitar…

¿Solo por eso?- pregunto ella, sabiendo que algo mas había detrás de todo eso

No solamente por eso…obviamente un escudo indestructible es útil, pero que pasaría si invirtiera su uso…si en vez de defensivo lo vuelvo ofensivo….

Seria imparable…

Exacto

Bastante inteligente mi Lord

Por supuesto, ideado por mi…

¿Tom?

¿Si?

¿Qué piensas darle a Remus?

Le devolveré lo que ha estado buscando y eso solo será el principio de lo que haré…

Mmmm…¿Y cuando será el próximo ataque?

En navidad…cuando mis ángeles caídos reciban lo que les envié…

¿Qué les enviaste?

Ju ju..algo que les hará falta…

Tom…¿Dónde atacaras?

Atacare en el ministerio

¿¡En el ministerio?

Si…

Woooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! El final del capitulo al fin! Pensé que no llegaría a esto! ¬ ¬ he estado súper ocupada así que lo siento mucho por la demora, espero que les haya gustado este capitulo que con tanto esfuerzo escribí, espero recibir lo que merezco, ósea COMENTARIOS! SIN COMENTARIOS NO HAY MAS CAPITULOS! BUAJAJAJAJAJAJ! (risa malévola)…

Bueno no tengo mucho mas que decir, ahora mismo estoy súper ocupada, tengo mangas que leer, cosas que escribir, aldeas que destruir (no pesquen eso jejeje) bueno así que hasta pronto, nos estaremos leyendo lo mas pronto que pueda…

Besos y abrazos para todos!

Se despide la dama de las serpientes

Lady Orochimaru


	18. Chapter 18

Capitulo dieciocho: Devolviendo esperanzas rotas.

El castillo estaba oscuro, muy oscuro, tanto así que parecía que fuera de noche…y no lo era… con un movimiento rápido de su varita había prendido algunas antorchas… miro hacia todos lados, el lugar se veía tan descuidado, tan abandonado, que perfectamente pasaría por un castillo embrujado…o quizás lo era… pero a pesar de ello aun tenia cierta belleza…belleza que al parecer perduraba en el tiempo…habían pasado tantos años desde la ultima vez que alguien había pisado el suelo de aquel castillo…

- Todo Griffindor desearía estar aquí- murmuro el lupino…mientras observaba el desolado lugar…

Su cabello color miel se encontraba sucio y desordenado, para obtener la dirección concreta y exacta del castillo había tenido que meterse en una casa que había pertenecido a la familia Potter, una casa que gracias a Sirius había conocido…de allí recordando que su esposo le había dicho alguna vez la ubicación de aquel castillo, había llegado hasta allí…y realmente le había costado…pero no solo sus problemas habían terminado allí, estuvo durante una semana entera investigando el castillo, viendo y buscando…las cosas que había encontrado le habían dejado estupefacto…como por ejemplo…en una de las tantas habitaciones había encontrado un cuadro de gran tamaño, o sea muy grande, en el cual salían los cuatro fundadores de Hogwarts…eso no era tanta sorpresa, por el hecho de que por la personalidad de Godric era predecible que tuviera un tuviera un cuadro como ese…Sino que se sorprendió al ver mas claramente el contenido de este…

- //Ahora que me pongo a pensar claramente, me doy cuenta de los detalles…Salazar llevaba una sortija de matrimonio al igual que Godric…este ultimo salía apoyado en el hombro del joven Slytherin…salían tan felices…juntos…y Helga tenia sujeta de la cintura a Rowena… ¿acaso ellas también eran pareja?... ¿Salazar y Godric?...y… ¿Helga y Rowena?...realmente interesante…//

Remus vio el reloj que estaba cerca de la entrada, estaba a punto de ser la hora indicada, tomo su capa y salio del castillo…afuera estaba lloviendo…se quedo en la entrada viendo hacia el limite del bosque cercano, un bosque tan negro y peligroso, como el bosque prohibido de Hogwarts….podía ver lo negras que se veían las hojas de aquellos árboles, a pesar de ser temprano en la mañana…la lluvia le mojaba su cabello claro y su ropa…sus ojos mostraban cierta mezcla de sentimientos…entre melancolía y cierta felicidad…comenzó a caminar, acercándose hacia el limite del bosque…

- //Sirius…he comprobado que Harry es feliz…ahora mas que nunca es feliz…//- se dijo mentalmente deteniéndose un poco mirando hacia el cielo…- //me he dado cuenta que el Lord realmente ama a Harry…y viceversa…ellos realmente se aman, tanto como nos amamos nosotros…ellos pueden ser felices…pero tiene muchas cosas en contra…el amor de Harry, es el mago mas poderoso y malo de la historia…y Harry cada vez gana mas poder…cada vez las circunstancias se volverán peores…yo deseo que el hijo de James sea feliz…yo quiero que lo sea…pero…¡¡Demonios esto será tan difícil Sirius!!Nunca he dejado de pensar en ti…veo el amor de Harry por el Lord y recuerdo el nuestro, como sufrimos por ser quienes somos…pero…ellos van a sufrir...y mucho…Harry no merece sufrir mas, el merece ser feliz de una vez por todas…

Tras su reflexión interna y de unos minutos de caminata silenciosa llego al limite de bosque, a las coordenadas exactas que el le había dado a Lord Voldemort…  
Continuo allí oculto bajo un enorme árbol, allí podría protegerse de la lluvia que caía en esos momentos…un suspiro salio de entre sus delgados y blanquecinos labios…la lluvia le traía buenos y malos recuerdos, a su mente volvió la imagen de su amado…metió su mano dentro de su capa y se saco de su cuello un collar de oro, pendiendo de este había una sortija de matrimonio…su sortija de matrimonio...leyó lo que estaba escrito por dentro de esta…

"Sirius Black"

- ¡¡Remus!!- este escucho que alguien le hablaba, se volteo y vio que Nagini Snape se acercaba, junto a ella venia una persona envuelta por una capa negra verdusca, la cual cubría su rostro con una blanca y lisa mascara…esa apariencia solo indicaba que era una persona…Lord Voldemort…al parecer su apariencia nueva era algo que solo unos pocos privilegiados podían ver…el lupino debería sentirse honrado ante esto…

- Señorita Nagini…- le respondió el licántropo- Lord…- dijo de forma seriamente a modo de saludo…

- Lupin - saludo Tom...- continuemos entonces…- Remus se quedo un instante de pie, sintiendo algo raro…

- La magia de Harry…esta prendida de usted…como si estuvieran unidos…- Tom le miro…detrás de la mascara se marco su sonrojo, por suerte nadie le veía ¿acaso era tan obvio?

- Remus…esa es una larga historia, después te cuento…- le dijo Nagini cambiando el tema…- ¿Nos vamos?

- Si…- y así caminaron rumbo al castillo Griffindor

Remus miro un instante a la mujer serpiente ¿Qué quería decir con que era una larga historia?...

- Remus… ¿Cómo supiste llegar a este castillo? ¿tenia una barrera para no ser encontrado?

- Si, lo de la barrera es verdad, el castillo posee una barrera que solo unos pocos saben derribar o traspasar…y sobre la localización del castillo, yo siempre la supe…- le respondió

- ¿Cómo?- realmente la mujer era curiosa, muy curiosa…

- Eso lo explicare después de que terminemos con esto…pasemos…

Se detuvo frente a la enorme puerta de entrada del castillo, la cual el lupino abrió después de pronunciar un pequeño y silencioso conjuro…

- Sean bienvenidos al castillo de Godric Griffindor…

- Es igual de grande que el de Tom…- murmuro la señorita Snape al llegar al vestíbulo principal…- aunque esta se encuentra en terrible estado…

- Aquí esta…- Remus les apunto a la parte alta de la escalera principal, sobre un enorme cuadro, allí reposaba y allí había reposado por años el poderoso escudo de Griffindor…al parecer en algún momento estuvo la espada junto a este, pues se veía una marca…

- Es hermoso…- murmuro el Lord detrás de su mascara...el escudo era grande, debiera ser de color plateado como la espada, pero eso no se podía ver bien…al parecer tener algunas piedras preciosas…

Voldemort hizo un movimiento con su varita, y esta cambio de forma a una bella espada plateada adornada con detalles de serpientes y esmeraldas, bien Slytherin…una hermosa espada…

- Tom… ¿Qué haces?- interrogo Nagini a su "amo"…

- Esta quitándole la barrera para poder bajarle…- le respondió el Licántropo, pues al parecer Tom estaba demasiado concentrado…

- Mmmmm… - Nagini miraba atenta como el Lord sujetaba con su mano izquierda la espada y con la derecha hacia unos extraños movimientos, los cuales parecían ser sellos…

Luego de una espera de no mas de 15 minutos el escudo brillo hermosamente para luego empezar a desprenderse de la pared, esta al momento de tocar el suelo libero una voz estridente que retumbo en todo el enorme vestíbulo…la voz resonaba como de ultratumba…

- ¡¡¿Quién se atreve a llevarse un tesoro de la familia Griffindor? Identifíquese!!…

- Tom Marvolo Riddle alias Lord Voldemort, heredero de la familia Slytherin…

La voz del escudo se silencio unos segundos…para luego simplemente decir, ante las atentas miradas de los tres magos presentes…

- Si amo…- en el rostro de Nagini se dibujo una interrogante, pero prefirió no decir ni hacer nada…

El escudo estaba postrado frente al Lord…este extendió su mano y lo toco, un brillo de color rojo se desprendió del lugar tocado para que luego el escudo comenzara a cambiar de forma…transformándose en un pequeño medallón plateado

- Le falta una parte…- murmuro el Lord…

- Si…esa parte la lleva Harry ahora…- le respondió Remus Lupin

- ¿Por qué?

- Sirius se la dejo como regalo de cumpleaños…

- Mmmmm…entiendo, después usaría esa parte para llamar al escudo escondido aquí…

- Si…

- Bastante interesante…

El Lord se guardo el medallón en el bolsillo de la capa y sonrió bajo su mascara blanca…

- Ahora solo falta una cosa…

- Lo se, lo se…la custodia de Harry…mejor hacemos eso en el castillo Slytherin…- le dijo Remus

- Esta bien, pero quiero que Harry este presente…

- ¡¡Que!! ¡¡Harry!! ¡¡Pero el!! No se que pensara al respecto…el podría despreciarme…¡¡el!!...el…

- Remus calmate… no te preocupes todo estará bien…todo estará bien…- le decía Nagini mientras le tomaba de los hombros…

- Si Joven Lupin, ella tiene razón, no hay de que preocuparse…

El licántropo después de esas palabras se calmo…algo en ellas le produjo cierta confianza…quizás no mentían, y realmente no había nada de que preocuparse…

- Bueno… ¿Nos vamos?- dijo Nagini…- Quiero volver al castillo, tengo frió…

- Y no se preocupe Joven Lupin, yo cumpliré con mi parte del trato…- dijo el Lord con voz tranquila…

Harry estaba ensimismado viendo el paisaje a través de una de las ventanas de la habitación del Lord…estaba sentado en el borde de esta, viendo como la lluvia continuaba cayendo…los suspiros escapaban sin cesar de los labios del joven mago…sus ojos brillaban de vez en cuando de forma peculiar y hermosa…sonríe...de repente una idea cruza fugazmente su cabeza…

El joven Potter se puso de pie en medio de la habitación, estando allí extendió su mano derecha frente a el (con la palma hacia arriba) y allí comienza a concentrarse, ante su atenta mirada en esta comienzan a reunirse unas pequeñas gotas de color plateado y dorado, que no era otra cosa que la magia de este…estas pequeñas gotas continuaron reuniéndose y juntándose, para luego formar algo, un objeto, el cual flotaba por sobre la palma del joven de ojos verdes…Harry acerco un poco su mano para ver de que objeto se trataba, y se dio cuenta que no era otra cosa que un pequeño brazalete, el cual tenia dibujado en su superficie un cántaro de agua…

- Es bonito…

Harry sonrió ante tan bellísimo objeto creado por su propia magia…magia que había sacado de forma natural de su cuerpo…acababa de darse cuenta de que podía crear lo que quisiera, poco a poco estaba controlando su magia….lo único que le hacia falta era mas estudio y practica…quizás este tipo de magia era heredada…quizás si continuaba con sus investigaciones de Godric Griffindor podría entender mejor este poder…

- En la biblioteca de Tom debe haber algo de información sobre los fundadores de Hogwarts

El joven heredero Griffindor estaba decidido, era hora de empezar a controlar su magia y de empezar a entender mejor el poder que escondía dentro de sus venas…Así que sin dudarlo mas, Harry salio de la habitación con rumbo a la enorme biblioteca privada de Lord Voldemort…de su Lord…  
Se sonrojo al repasar esas palabras…

- // My Lord…//

Continuo caminando mientras pensaba, Tom tardaría en volver…llego frente a la puerta del lugar y abrió…el lugar estaba completamente oscuro, todas las cortinas estaban cerradas, dentro de aquel recinto parecía que fuera de noche…Harry hizo un movimiento de mano y encendió todas las velas que allí habían , para así iluminar un poco…no abriría las cortinas, de cierta forma le gustaba esa oscuridad…quizás era otra de esas manías vampiricas…

- Manos a la obra entonces...

Harry se concentro en buscar en todas aquellas altas y oscuras estanterías libros referentes a la fundación de Hogwarts y sus respectivos creadores…encontrando en estas libros bastante interesantes…se sentó en una bella mesa de caoba que allí se encontraba…  
Estaba ensimismado en su lectura cuando escucho una voz a su espalda…una voz que provenía de la puerta…

- Vaya, vaya…con que era verdad después de todo…

El ojiverde se volteo al escuchar la voz, encontrándose con la única persona que realmente nunca habría querido volver a ver…una persona que había desaparecido de la faz de la tierra…una persona que lo único que le había hecho era sufrir…pero allí estaba de pie frente a el con esa asquerosa mirada altanera…

- Bellatrix…- murmuro Harry con la voz apagada

- ¿Me recuerdas?...pensé que ya me habrías olvidado…- dijo de forma sarcástica sin dejar de mirar al mas joven…

- ¿¡Como podría olvidarte!? ¡¡Por tu culpa…

- ¡¡¿¿Por mi culpa que??!!- desafió ella acercándose al joven mago

- No te acerques…- amenazo Harry con la voz cargada de ira contenida…no quería hacer algo inapropiado en el castillo de Tom.

- ¡¡Vamos respóndeme!! ¡¡De que es lo que me culpas!!- exclamo ella desafiando al joven mago…

- ¡¡¡Tu!!! ¡¡Tú…mataste a Sirius!! ¡¡Por tu culpa el esta muerto!!- le soltó de una vez…sin poder resistirlo mas tiempo…

- ¡Ah! Si, lo recuerdo..bueno…- dijo, llevo una de sus manos a su mentón haciendo alusión a que estaba pensando en algo importante…- No fue una gran perdida para la comunidad mágica después de todo…- dijo al fin

- ¡¡¡Eres una!!!- decía Harry, pero fue interrumpido por la mujer frente a el…

- Cuida tu lenguaje, la mascota del Lord debería ser mas educado…

- ¡¡¿¿De que demonios hablas??!!- interrogo el joven al tomar atención en las palabras d ella mujer de cabello negro…

- Vamos Potter todo el mundo dentro de este castillo sabe que pasaste de ser el héroe de Dumbledore a ser el juguete del Lord

- ¡¡¡Serás!!!

- Jajajaja…al parecer tengo razón...de ver bastante humillante terminar como el juguetito del que era tu enemigo…que tal ¿te ha dolido mucho?

- ¡¡cállate!! ¡¡cállate!! 

La magia de Harry comenzó poco apoco a desbordarse, pasando desapercibida para ambos…la ira comenzó a hacerse mas palpable dentro del joven de ojos verdes…la magia comenzó a cambiar de color y a poner se roja brillante…  
Si no llegaba alguien a detenerle en ese preciso momento, cometería una locura…la magia continúo saliendo y rodeando a Harry…Bellatrix noto el aire pesado, y vio como un aura entre negra y roja envolvía al más joven…

- ¡¿Pero que demonios?!

Bueno…para la mala suerte de la mortifaga, nadie llego para detener al joven heredero de Griffindor…  
Lo último que se escucho fue un grito ensordecedor que resonó en todos y cada uno de los rincones del castillo…  
Nadie supo que fue lo que paso realmente…

Severus Snape caminaba por el castillo con el semblante preocupado, justamente a él le habían encargado la misión de cuidar al joven potter y ahora este en un descuido se perdía…el pobre profesor de pociones esperaba encontrarlo pronto…

- //Salgo un segundo, solo un segundo y desaparece…terminare loco uno de estos días…//

Continuo caminando con su cabello y capa ondeando a cada uno de sus movimientos, a cada uno de sus gráciles pasos…llevaba la mascara puesta, ya que por ordenes y caprichos de su tía estaba con su verdadera apariencia…por esta razón prefería mantener la mascara cubriendo su rostro…además el era uno de los ángeles de la muerte su identidad era desconocida para todos los demás mortífagos…excepto el otro ángel por supuesto…y por obvias razones era mejor seguir manteniendo esto como un secreto…  
Paso junto a uno de los tantos salones que había en el primer piso, pero algo dentro de este le hizo detenerse…

- //¿Qué demonios?//

Retrocedió en sus pasos hasta el lugar que le había llamado la atención, en el salón sentado frente a la chimenea en un bello diván, estaba Lucius Malfoy…Severus entro en el lugar cerrando la puerta a su espalda y quitándose la mascara se acerco…al parecer el líder de la familia Malfoy estaba demasiado ensimismado en otra cosa, pues ni se inmuto, este no se había percatado de la presencia del profesor de pociones…El pelinegro le miraba y realmente Lucius ni había notado su presencia…acerco su mano al hombro del rubio-platino y allí la poso de forma suave…

- ¿Lucius?- interrogo de forma suave…

Severus pudo sentir claramente el sobresalto del otro al momento de decir su nombre…algo raro sucedía…Lucius parecía estar mal…

- ¿Estas bien?- el pelinegro se permitió ser amable por unos momentos, algo dentro de el, le decía que actuara así…

Algo en lo profundo de el le indicaba que no debía actuar de la misma forma que lo hacia siempre, quizás era el hecho de que nunca antes avía visto así a Lucius, o tal vez ya no lo recordaba….se veía tan diferente, tan…humano…

Severus se sentó junto a Lucius, sintiendo como este no levantaba la vista desde el suelo.

- ¿Lucius? ¿Que sucede?

Al sentir que el profesor de pociones se sentaba a su lado, le miró, aunque ese encuentro de miradas durara muy poco, pues rápidamente llevo su mirada color plata hacia la chimenea, en donde un hermoso fuego rojo crepitaba…

- No me siento muy bien…- fue la vaga respuesta que obtuvo del rubio mago

- ¿En que sentido?

- En muchos Severus…en muchos

- ¿Puedo ayudarte?

- No creo que puedas…pero no te vayas…quédate acompañándome….

- Esta bien…

Severus sintió como Lucius apoyaba su cabeza en su hombro luego de recibir esas palabras afirmativas…sintió también como ciertos suspiros se escapaban de los labios delgados del líder de la familia Malfoy…

- Severus ¿Qué fue lo que nos sucedió?

- ¿Eh?...- no sabia que responder, la pregunta le había pillado desprevenido….

- No entiendo…yo pensé que éramos felices….- murmuro

- Eso sucedió hace mucho tiempo Lucius…no vale la pena…

- Si vale…yo nunca deje de amarte….

- Tu te casaste Lucius….- dijo de forma tajante…el tema siempre le hacia sentir mal…

- Yo nunca quise…tu sabes que mi familia me obligo….

- Pudiste oponerte…

- Lo intente

- Yo no valía tanto para ti….

- Eso no es cierto…yo te amaba demasiado…

- Eso no es verdad...tu te fuiste….y me dejaste...- esa frase salio forzada, como que el mismo pelinegro se negara a rebelar mas de su pobre corazón entristecido… 

- Yo no pude…no pude…- casi parecía que las lagrimas querían salir de los ojos plateados de Lucius

- Lucius no vale la pena el dolor, ya no hay forma de reparar los errores del pasado

- Ya no hay forma de olvidarlos…yo te sigo amando Severus…nunca deje de hacerlo…

- ¿Qué?- Severus se separo un poco y le miro fijamente, como buscando alguna mentira en esos ojos plateados

- Lo que escuchaste, yo aun te amo Severus…

- No te entiendo….¿porque no dijiste nada antes?

- Tu be que esperar…tenia un hijo, una falsa familia que mantener….tenia que soportar a Narcisa, lo único que me daba ánimos para continuar era mi hijo….Draco….era lo único…años de tantas falsedades, ya no lo soportaba…

- Hubieras visto mi sorpresa cuando vi a Draco…..es igual a ti…

- Yo no creí que aun continuabas en Hogwarts, hasta que Draco me dijo de ello

- Curiosa forma de reencontrarse ¿cierto?

- Mmm…realmente

Lucius continuaba apoyado en el hombro del otro, sintiendo el olor del cabello, sintiendo la caricia de su largo cabello negro como la mismísima noche, el líder de la familia Malfoy había sido la única persona en conocer la verdadera apariencia del Profesor de Pociones…¿Cuántos años habían pasado desde la ultima ve que habían conversado de esta manera?...años perdidos…años que pedían ser recuperados…

- Sabes Severus….yo fui feliz contigo…- dijo Lucius apegándose mas al cuerpo del pelinegro…

- Yo igual Lucius…yo igual….

Severus paso su brazo por el hombro de Lucius acercándolo mas…buscando mas de ese calor que desde siempre había extrañado…

-¿Podríamos recuperar el tiempo perdido?- interrogo el rubio platinado en un susurro que por suerte el otro escucho…

- No lo se…

- No lo pienses…

Luego de esas simples palabras Lucius miro fijamente a Severus, sujeto su rostro de forma firme y le besó….le besó como solamente el sabia hacerlo, haciéndole estremecer hasta la fibra mas sensible de su ser…  
El beso estaba cargado de un sentimiento de angustia incomparable, algo así como un beso cargado de recuerdos, de deseos olvidados en el tiempo…

Se separaron al hacerlo ambos dirigieron sus miradas al hombre que tenían frente a frente…pero no era eso lo que les había hecho separarse, sino el hecho de que habían sentido una poderosa expansión de magia….una de gran magnitud…

- ¿Sentiste eso?- interrogo Lucius

- Perfectamente….ayúdame a buscar al joven Potter….- dijo el otro poniéndose de pie rápidamente…

- ¿Potter?...- interrogo el rubio poniéndose de pie también…

- Tengo el mal presentimiento de que él es el causante de esa expansión de energía…

- Esta bien…

Y así ambos se acercaron a la puerta….iban saliendo cuando Severus sujetó el brazo del otro, deteniéndole…

- Lucius…

- Lo se…después hablamos, no te preocupes…

- ¿Seguro?

- Si

Y así ambos ángeles de la muerte partieron en busca del joven heredero de los leones….muy en el fondo ambos adultos sabían que algo no estaba bien dentro del ese castillo, y temían que eso se debía al joven Harry potter…  
La lluvia comenzó a escucharse aun mas fuerte…incluso un poco de nieve había empezado a caer…  
Los vidrios parecían que iban a romperse en cualquier momento a causa del viento huracanado que se sentía…agradecían el hecho de que el castillo estaba cercado por una barrera que evitaba que cosas como esa sucedieran…el Lord se había asegurado personalmente de todo eso al momento de tomar el control de la fortaleza…

Voldemort llego al castillo, a ambos lados caminaban su fiel compañera y amiga, Nagini Snape y el licántropo Remus Lupin…Al momento que entro a su castillo fue recibido por un cierto numero de mortífagos…Tom miro a todos los presentes, se trataban de sus mas fieles seguidores…

- Había olvidado que venían hoy…- murmuro Nagini a Remus, el cual se medio oculto con su capa…

Voldemort saludo a sus súbditos con un movimiento de cabeza casi imperceptible…camino por el enorme vestíbulo rumbo a las escaleras que le llevarían al segundo piso…  
Comenzó a subir las dichas escaleras cuando sintió un fuerte golpe de energía que el dio de lleno dentro de si…algo malo estaba sucediendo…este hecho se corroboro cuando vio a Severus Snape pasar apresurado por uno de los tantos pasillo cercanos a la escalera…

- ¡¡Snape!! - el pelinegro se detuvo poniéndose la mascara…y se acerco al Lord sintiendo el corazón en la garganta…

- My Lord….- hizo una leve inclinación…

- ¡¡Ahórrate los formalismos!!…¿Dónde esta Harry?

- No lo he podio encontrar….

- ¡¡Demonios!!...- pensó rápidamente…- ¡¡Nagini!! Mantén a los mortífagos en el salón principal….y has un conteo de quienes vinieron….después torturo a los que lo merecen…

- Si my Lord….- se detuvo antes de ir…- ¿Y tu Tom?

- Yo buscare a Harry, Snape acompaña Nagini

- Si my Lord….

Lord Voldemort se quedo de pie, quieto allí en el descanso de la enorme escalera, mientras Nagini acompañada del ex – profesor de pociones hacían lo que les había ordenado…Tom intentaba usar su conexión mágica con Harry para encontrarle dentro del castillo…percibió que algo estaba mal…  
Camino a toda prisa rumbo al lugar que su magia le indicaba…agradecía el hecho de que conocía cada detalle del castillo como su propia mano….de ese modo llego en cuestión de segundos a las puertas de la biblioteca…se petrifico al ver como por la rendija de la puerta se escurría un espeso liquido…de color rojo…

- Sangre… ¡Mierda!

Abrió al puerta con un solo y rápido movimiento de su mano, esta se abrió de par en par…lo que vio le dejo estupefacto por unos segundos…ya sea por lo impactante de la imagen o por el hecho de lo hermosa que a el le parecía…  
Estaba allí…Harry de pie en el medio de la habitación, con su cabello negro y largo flotando a su alrededor, su magia ondeaba su ropa de forma delicada…en el suelo demacrada estaba una persona, o por lo menos "eso" había sido una persona…el Lord tubo que mirarla dos veces antes de poder reconocerla…

- Bellatrix …- dijo en un murmuro

El charco de sangre que salio del cuerpo inerte rodeaba a Harry…el Lord rodeo un poco todo esto y vio a su ángel…tenia la mirada perdida, brillando de forma vacía, una lagrima plateada surcaba su mejilla, seguida así de mas lagrimas igual de tristes…tenia las manos cubiertas del viscoso liquido rojo, al igual que gran parte de su ropa…la magia no dejaba de emanar del cuerpo del joven mago…el Lord estaba maravillado, su amante parecía un ángel de la destrucción…un ángel asesino…

- Harry…- el mas joven no reaccionaba ante la voz del Lord…realmente no reaccionaba para nada…

Tom se acerco al mas joven, acerco su cabello y su rostro, secando las lagrimas que continuaban cayendo…miro dentro de esos ojos muertos…con lentitud puso su mano derecha casi tocando el pecho de Harry, y allí expulso una parte de su magia, la cual fue a parar directamente dentro del cuerpo del mas joven, provocando con esto que recuperara la conciencia…el ojiverde lo primero que hizo fue ver fijamente a su amado Tom, solamente para después largarse a llorar en su brazos calidos…

- La maté Tom…la maté con mis propias manos…Tom…Tom…

- Shhhh…calma Harry…calma…

- ¡¡La maté Tom!!- Harry no paraba de balbucear esas palabras entre sus tristes sollozos…

- ¡¡Harry mírame!!- el Lord le sujeto el rostro, obligando a que los ojos verdes miraran fijamente a los rojos…

- Yo…yo…

- Mírame fijamente Harry….tu….¿querías matarla?...tu…¿deseabas tu muerte?...

- Si…

- ¿Te arrepientes de haberlo hecho?

- Yo…

- Piénsalo bien…

- Yo…yo….

Harry no soporto mas la presión y se desmayo allí en los brazos de su amado Tom…

- Ay Harry…- dijo soltando un suspiro…

Lord Voldemort salio de la biblioteca…en el pasillo, cuando estaba llegando a su recamara, se encontró con Nagini….esta le miro a el y después miro a Harry con cara de interrogación…

- ¿Qué le sucedió?- interrogo con un tono de voz bastante preocupado…

- Después te cuento Nagini, manda a alguien a limpiar la biblioteca…- dijo entrando a la recamara…

- ¿Por qué?

- Hay un cadáver…

- ¿De quien?

- No creo que lo reconozcas….

- ¿Quién era?- pregunto de nuevo

- Bellatrix Lestrange…

- Ups… ¿Fue Harry?

- Si….fue una obra de arte…

- Me imagino…si tu lo dices debe ser una masacre sanguinaria

- Velo tu misma…

- Eso haré… ¿y Remus?

- Dile que vaya a descansar, yo le informare cuando todo este listo…

- Esta bien my Lord…- dijo recalcando estas dos ultimas palabras…

Voldemort llevo a Harry a su recamara y le recostó en la cama suavemente…por como habían sucedido las cosas, tendría que hacer el papeleo con Remus sin Harry presente…pero a pesar de ello haría todo como estaba ya planeado…  
Tom se sentó en su escritorio y comenzó a revisar los papeles que estaban sobre la lisa superficie de madera….

- //Al parecer no hace falta nada mas…esta todo listo, todo en el lugar que tiene que estar….//- detuvo sus pensamientos un segundo…- ¡¡Gibli!!- llamo el Lord, después de un puff apareció una elfina domestica frente a el….

- ¿Si amo?

- Prepara la torre norte, con las cosas que están dentro de esta caja…sigue las instrucciones al pie de la letra…-dijo pasándole dicho objeto…

- Si amo…- la elfina tomo lo que le extendía el Lord y desapareció enseguida para cumplir así con lo que le habían encomendado…

Voldemort se puso de pie y se acerco a la cama, en donde Harry descansaba, lo contemplo de forma tranquila sentado en el borde de la cama, el joven ojiverde se veía ya mas tranquilo que antes….

- Ay Harry…-dijo en un murmullo…Tom se arremango la manga izquierda de su túnica, y se quito uno de los brazaletes de plata que llevaba….luego tomo el brazo izquierdo de su ángel y le coloco dicho objeto…

- //Esto te tendrá un poco mas tranquilo, mi ángel, esto lo hago por tu bien y por el de las personas que te rodean…//- se inclino y beso suavemente sus labios…- Todo estará bien de hoy en adelante…

Voldemort se puso de pie y se acerco a la puerta para retirarse del la habitación…quedaban ya dos días para navidad, todo debería estar listo…comenzó a caminar rumbo a la torre norte…mientras lo hacia convoco a sus ángeles de la muerte…los cuales aparecieron de inmediato siguiendo al Lord, el cual en ningún momento se detuvo…ellos le seguían de cerca, portando sus capas negras y sus mascaras que les identificaban como los prestigiosos ángeles de la muerte…

- ¿My Lord?...- interrogo Snape

- Necesito que se vayan hoy mismo para Hogmeade….dentro de dos días será navidad y la caja debe ser entregada a tiempo…

- Si my Lord….¿y luego se eso?

- Deben esperar la respuesta de los ángeles caídos ¿entendido?

- Si…- respondieron los dos mortífagos…

- Volverán dos días después de que navidad haya pasado…

- Si señor…

- Pueden retirarse…

- Si my Lord…

Los dos ángeles de la muerte desaparecieron justamente cuando el Lord se detuvo frente a la puerta que llevaba a la torre mas alta del castillo…arriba existía un bello vestíbulo que parecía que carecía de techo, se podía ver claramente el cielo estrellado…el Lord llego y encontró con que en la tarima estaban la caja y los papeles, Remus y Nagini también estaban allí…

- ¿Empezamos?...

- Por supuesto…

El Lord se acerco le extendió todos los papeles que allí habían…luego el ojirojo profirió unas palabras…

- Luego de todo lo sucedido la custodia del joven heredero Griffindor pasara a mi, el heredero Slytherin…entregada voluntariamente por el custodio, Remus J Lupin, esposo consorte de Sirius Black….

Luego de eso Remus prosiguió a firmar el papel que el Lord le había extendido con su varita…el papel brillo por unos segundos y luego desapareció…

- Ya esta todo listo, ese documento ira a parar al ministerio de magia…- dijo el Lord

- ¿Al ministerio? ¿Cómo es posible?

- Yo lo saque de allí, además si el cambio y el proceso es oficial y legal todo quedara oficializado y nadie podrá hacer nada al respecto…todo este proceso se hizo siguiendo la ley…- Remus soltó un suspiro que había estado reteniendo mientras todo esto se llevaba a cabo…- Bueno mi Joven Lupin…es hora de que yo cumpla mi parte del trato…

El Lord se acerco al licántropo, llevo su pálida mano al cuello del rubio, este se tenso al sentir la fría piel…

- Esto servirá…- sin que el lupino se diera cuenta el Lord tenia entre sus blancos dedos la sortija de matrimonio…

Nagini estaba atenta a todo lo que Tom hacia, este sujetó su varita y dibujo en el suelo con magia un extraño pentagrama, miro al lupino, luego se acerco al escritorio y abrió el cofre que allí había, sacó una peculiar piedra…aunque mas bien parecía una perla, la cual era preciosamente negra….empezó a pronunciar un extraño conjuro en un alengua aun mas extraña, extendió sus manos hacia el pentagrama y la perla empezó a desprender un aura oscura…Nagini se acerco al Lupino y lo alejo un poco del pentagrama mágico…

- ¿Qué hace?- pregunto el rubio…

- Te esta pagando

- ¿Ah?

El aura del Lord se expandía, su largo cabello negro flotaba a su alrededor…un humo negro comenzó a salir de la perla, el Slytherin sonrió, arrojo la sortija al centro del pentagrama…Remus abrió sus ojos en sorpresa al ver esto, intento acercarse, pero Nagini le sujeto…la sortija fue envuelta en aquel humo negro, que a cada segundo se expandía mas y mas y cada vez tomaba forma y aspecto mas consistente…Voldemort no paraba de conjurar y de mover su varita al ritmo de sus palabras….de repente todo se detuvo, el movimiento y las palabras…el humo se puso consistente, ahora parecía algo como una tela o mas bien algo envuelto por esta…

- Joven Lupin…es su turno…- indico el Lord

- ¿Yo?...- el mencionado miro a la joven Nagini, esta le sonrió dándole seguridad…ella ya comenzaba a entender a donde iba todo esto…

El licántropo se acerco al pentagrama y entro en este..el Lord le indico que tocara a lo que sea que se había formado allí…  
Remus acerco su mano temblorosa a "eso", que peculiarmente era mas alto que el, ahora que estaba mas cerca, se percato de que parecía una persona…el lupino dudo un instante antes de quitar aquella tela negra….de ese modo descubrió a la persona que estaba oculta bajo esta…

- ¡O h Dios mío!- Remus se llevo una mano a su boca, una lagrima cayó de sus ojos color miel, allí frente a el con su mirada azul llena de confusión y sorpresa, y su largo cabello negro azulado…el lupino no lo podía creer, con su otra mano acaricio ese suave y conocido rostro…- ¿Sirius?

- Oh por Hades…- susurro Nagini…el Lord sonrió ante la sorpresa de ambos…

- Re…mus…- Sirius estaba allí, sonrió levemente, para luego caer desmayado en los brazos de su esposo, cayendo así ambos al suelo…el rubio acariciaba el cabello de su amado Sirius…con sus ojos brillando de felicidad…

- No lo puedo creer…- Lupin miro al Lord con lagrimas de alegría en sus ojos mieles…este sonrió…

- Para mi nada es imposible Joven Lupin…- dijo Lord Voldemort con soberbia…

Tom se acerco a la puerta, miro a su fiel compañera antes de salir de allí…

- Ordena a los elfos que les preparen una habitación, el joven Black debe descansar por lo menos dos días completos…

- Si my Lord…

Tom Riddle salio de aquel lugar y se dirigí a la mazmorra…se sumergió en su propia oscuridad…prendió unas cuantas velas con un movimiento de la mano, luego de eso se acerco a una tarima en donde se encontraba una caja…el lord la abrió, adentro brillaba de forma escalofriante una gema de color rojo, tan rojo como la misma sangre….los ojos del Lord brillaron con cierta malicia….sujeto aquella gema mientras buscaba un libro…

Harry estaba en la habitación del Lord, descansando después del shock de haber asesinado despiadadamente a Bellatrix Lestrange…de cierta forma había logrado su macabra venganza…pero a que costo….el pobre joven de ojos esmeraldas había recibido un shock demasiado fuerte…quizás superarlo le costara trabajo…  
El joven Potter comenzó a removerse en la si tuviera una pesadilla…

- No…no….por favor…no…¡¡No!!

El heredero Griffindor se despertó abruptamente y se sentó en la cama…de repente le dio una punzada en el cuello…

- Ah…- se llevo una mano al lugar adolorido….

El dolor de su cuello comenzó poco a poco a aumentar a tal punto que se volvió insoportable…la luz de afuera le dañaba los ojos…hizo un movimiento de mano, pero nada sucedió…llevo al vista a su muñeca y se dio cuenta de la presencia de un brazalete…

- //¡¡Demonios!! ¡¡¡Tom!!!...// ¡¡Tom!! ¡¡Duele!! ¡¡Ayúdame por favor!!

Harry se sujetó la cabeza con ambas manos, el dolor, mas los recuerdos del reciente asesinato de la prima de Sirius le tenían al borde del colapso…Necesitaba ayuda, ahora ya…

- ¡¡¡TOM!!!

Mientras en las oscuras mazmorras Lord Voldemort continuaba con sus experimentos cuando de repente sintió un grito que hizo eco en su interior…se sobresalto…

- ¿¿Harry??

Voldemort dejo todo lo que estaba haciendo y salio casi volando rumbo al lugar en donde había dejado descansando a Harry, llego allí en cuestión de segundos, abrió la puerta, el joven mago estaba recostado en la cama con los ojos abiertos, mirando el alto techo, parecía como en trance…

- ¿Harry?

El ojiverde le miro directamente a sus ojos rojos….el Lord se sorprendió al notar el vació en las orbes si hubieran visto algo tan triste que ya no pudieran soportarlo…

- Tom…Tom…- el ojirojo se acerco y se sentó en la cama junto a su pequeño amante…

- ¿Qué sucede mi ángel?- interrogo en un suave susurro…

- ¿Yo la mete cierto?- Tom sabia perfectamente de quien hablaba…

- Si…-al momento de decir esa decisiva palabra unas quedas lagrimas rodaron de los ojos verdes…

- Tom…yo la mete con mis propias manos….-murmuro de manera preocupante…

- No pierdas la calma, tarde o temprano ibas a hacer algo como eso…

- ¡¡Mate una persona!!

- ¡Calma Harry!...piensa en esto, tú perdiste el control e hiciste lo que deseabas hacer…

- Pero…pero….si ya lo hice una vez, que me impedirá hacerlo de nuevo….- cuestiono el mas joven

- Tu autocontrol…tienes que tener una voluntad fuerte y nunca rendirte ante nada…yo lo hice así…

- Y terminaste convertido en el Dark Lord…..

- Lo se…pero recuerda que aun así sigo siendo el mago mas poderoso y temido de la historia…

- ¿Y Dumbledore?

- Ese es un vejete que lo único que hace es escudarse con personas inocentes como tu

- Tom…- Harry guardo silencio antes de continuar con lo que quería decir…el Lord espero pacientemente…- Yo…deseaba matarla…deseaba acabar con su vida….- dijo un poco apenado, mientras unas lagrimas caían de los ojos esmeraldas…

- No te preocupes Harry….- le abrazo calidamente…- mi ángel no hay nada que temer….- le beso la frente….- ¿te arrepientes de algo?...- interrogo el Lord con algo de duda e inquietud….

- No, no me arrepiento de nada…- le miro- aunque quizás, solo me arrepiento de no haberme dado cuenta de esto antes…

Lord Voldemort sonrió ante esas palabras que sonaban tan decididas, sinceras salidas de los labios de tan bello ángel, de su ángel…  
Y así se quedaron los dos recostados en esa cama, abrazados el uno al otro, harry apoyado en el calido pecho del Lord y este estrechándole por la cintura…el aire era muy tranquilo, al fin todo estaba mas en calma…el Lord apretó a Harry contra su cuerpo y le dijo…

- Tengo algo que contarte…

- ¿Contarme?

- Si…

- ¿Y de que se trata?

- De Remus Lupin…- Harry se sobresalto y se sentó en la cama…

- ¿Qué? ¿Le sucedió algo?¿esta bien? Cuéntame Tom ¿Qué le sucedió?

- El esta bien…incluso creo que nunca había estado mejor…- Harry le miro escéptico…

- Ah ¬ ¬

- No me mires así ¬ ¬U

- ¿Y?

- Creo que el joven Remus vendrá por si mismo a contarte…- dijo arrepintiéndose de contarle…

- Malo ¬ ¬

- No te preocupes…

Harry después de todo lo que había sucedido al fin podía sentirse mejor..todo gracias a su amado Tom…

- ¿Estas mejor? – interrogo el Lord…

- Si, gracias…- el ojiverde sonrió y se abrazo a su querido Dark Lord…

Tom se sintió bien al recibir es respuesta de parte de su querido ángel…

- ¿Tom?

- ¿Si?

- ¿Por qué el brazalete?

- // ¡¡Mierda// Es para controlar tu magia, para no hacerte daño a ti y a los demás…

- Ah….- Harry se ensombreció

- No te preocupes, no es tu culta poseer ese poder…

- //Aun no lo puedo creer….aun no…//

Remus estaba sentado en una silla apoyado en la cama, sujetando la mano de su amado Sirius entre las suyas…

Allí estaba, descansando tranquilamente…vivo…estaba respirando, estaba junto a el…tenia en su rostro una sonrisa imborrable…sus ojos volvían a brillar, volvía a vivir y todo gracias a Lord Voldemort…sus esperanzas volvían a vivir dentro de el…no todo estaba perdido….ya no…

- //Sirius…ahora estas aquí a mi lado…//- sujetaba firmemente la mano del padrino de Harry…- //Oh Harry, cuando sepa esto…//

Acaricio el cabello largo negro azulado de su amado Sirius Black…

- Sirius…

Ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Al fin termine este capitulo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Realmente me costo mucho terminar este capitulo, he estado súper súper ocupada…pero al fin lo termine…espero que no me maten….je je ahora tengan paciencia y esperen el capitulo que sigue, por lo menos ya lo tengo escrito en un cuaderno, solo me falta subirlo….  
ya no tengo nada mas que decir…dejen sus comentarios o no habrá mas capitulos…  
Besos a quienes me han apoyado y han tenido paciencia…

La dama de las serpientes se despide

Lady Orochimaru


	19. Chapter 19

Capitulo diecinueve: La calma antes de la tormenta.

- Hermione ¿Crees que todo este bien?- interrogo Ron en un momento que la Profesora McGonagall no veía.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?- interrogo Draco, que estaba junto al pelirrojo…uniéndose a la conversación…

- No hemos sabido nada de Harry…o…del Lord…- dijo esto ultimo en un susurro mas bajo

- Entiendo tu punto, pero el Lord nos prometió que todo estaría bien…- dijo Hermione tomando apuntes de manera despreocupada, por primera vez en la historia, al parecer estaba mas metida en la conversación que en la propia clase…

- No hay que preocuparse de mas…- opino el joven Malfoy volviendo la atención a la clase, pero ya era demasiado tarde, la Profesora…

- ¡¡Señorita Granger, Joven Malfoy, Joven Weasley!!- exclamo ella, los tres mencionados se pusieron de pie de un solo salto, los habia pillado desprevenidos…- ¡¡Los tres quedan…

- Ejem…- se escucho que alguien carraspeo…- Disculpe Profesora McGonagall…- la mencionada maestra se volteo hacia donde provenía al voz…esta venia de la entrada del salón de clases…

- Señorita Weasley ¿Qué se le ofrece?...- La Profesora se acerco al umbral de la puerta con paso lento…

- Necesito hablar con Ron, Hermione y Draco….

- Estoy en medio de una clase en este momento, por si no se habrá dado cuenta Señorita Weasley- decía ella con un tono enfadado, que se escuchaba bastante peligroso…

- Pero es que el Director les mando a llamar

- Ah….- la Profesora miro a los mencionados, los cuales continuaban de pie allí…- Vayan…- dijo al fin, con un tono cansado…

Los tres chicos tomaron sus cosas y se retiraron del salón ante la atenta mirada de la Profesora, afuera de este la joven Weasley les esperaba…ella les guió a través de los largos y eternos pasillos…pero peculiarmente no se dirigían hacia la oficina del Director, como todos los chicos pensaban… realmente iban para cualquier lugar menos para ese…Ginny les llevo en dirección al patio de la escuela…específicamente cerca del lago…

- ¿Por qué nos trajiste hasta aquí Ginny?

- Recuerdan el día en que Herm y yo fuimos a la Biblioteca a investigar….- medio interrogo la joven pelirroja

- Si…ese fue el mismo día de la herida de Harry- le respondió Draco…

- ¿Y que sucede con ello?- interrogo Ron a su hermana menor…

- Yo continué investigando…y creo que Herm también continuo con ello ¿Tengo razón?- miro a la castaña en interrogación…

- Si…y por como va esta conversación, creo que ambas llegamos a nuestras conclusiones…

- Eso parece….- Ginny metió la mano en su bolso y rebusco un poco, saco un libro grueso de color medio dorado – "Mitología Griega" – leyó la joven pelirroja

- ¿Mitología griega?- interrogaron Draco y Ron al mismo tiempo

- Correcto…- dijo Hermione, ella rebusco en su propio bolso, y de este saco otro libro igual de grueso que el anterior, pero de color rojo sangre en el cual se podía leer claramente…- "Vampirismo"

- ¿Y que tiene que ver vampiros con dioses griegos?- interrogo Ron

- Harry…- murmuraron las dos chicas al mismo tiempo

- El es el punto de mezcla entre ambas cosas…-dijo Draco mirando a las dos chicas por si se equivocaba…- ¿No me equivoco cierto?

- Estas en lo correcto

- Pero como…no entiendo como ambas cosas pueden mezclarse…- dijo Ron

- Eso lo explicaremos nosotras dos….- dijo Gina

- Y luego si tenemos la oportunidad, le informaremos al Lord de ello, esperando que esta información le sea útil…- Finalizo Hermione

- Las clases de hoy pronto terminaran, ¿Adonde podemos ir para platicar mejor?

- Vamos a la sala multipropósitos…- dijo Hermione

Caminaron por los largos pasillos que para su suerte aun se encontraban vacíos….hasta que llegaron a la ya mencionada sala…estando allí cada uno se ubico lo mas cómodamente posible, y así comenzó la "clase" …La primera en hablar sería Hermione, la cual tomó su libro de Vampirismo…

- Primero quiero que sepan que en sus orígenes el vampirismo no era otra cosa que una enfermedad a la sangre que aquejo a algunas personas, pero después eso cambio, de cierta forma la enfermedad evoluciono y se convirtió en lo que ahora conocemos…- se detuvo un momento antes de continuar…- actualmente los vampiros que quedan no son muchos, pero tampoco son pocos, estos se encuentran escondidos al mundo, ya sea mágico o muggle, porque ellos de cierta forma no pertenecen a ninguno de estos dos, a pesar de que en algún momento de su existencia si lo hacían…- otra pausa…- los vampiros normalmente no siguen a un líder, pero si le tiene respeto a los mas viejos, los cuales por el pasar de los años, o mejor dicho de los siglos pueden desarrollar poderes mágicos "especiales" …yo temo que quien mordió a Harry fue uno de estos últimos….

- ¿Y eso es peor?

- Si….los vampiros más viejos al generar su propia magia y al ser seres oscuros, esta es cien por ciento maligna y venenosa… de cierta forma al morder a alguien su magia actúa como una maldición, la cual termina por envenenar a la víctima de tal forma que la llevan a la inevitable muerte o a la conversión… 

- Así que en pocas palabras Harry esta en una fase de cambio…- dijo Draco entendiendo a donde iba todo esto…

- Si de cierta forma, la maldición de el esta tomando mas tiempo en decidirse…quizás sea por el hecho de que tiene demasiada magia en el cuerpo, lo mas probable es que esa sea la razón por la cual se a retrasado todo esto…pero el tiempo corre y puede que pronto…- dijo Ginny

- La maldición se decida…o en matarle o en transformarle…- concluyo Hermione

- ¿Creen que todo eso lo sepa el Lord?- interrogo Ron

- Lo mas probable es que lo sepa, pero de ahí a como actuara respecto a todo esto, no lo se…

- Quizás ya sabe que hacer y por ello a estado desaparecido…recuerda que no ha aparecido en los ataques que ha habido…- opino el rubio como quien no quiere la cosa…

- Podría ser…- dijo la hermana menor de Ron dándole parte de razón al rubio

- Bueno, ya que Ginny ha terminado con su parte ahora es mi turno…- Hermione mostró la portada de su libro nuevamente – "Mitología griega"….¿ustedes creen en la reencarnación?

- Señor, la maldición que deje en el cuerpo del Joven Potter debería comenzar a manifestarse dentro de poco, el chico posee tanta magia como su predecesor…- el otro hombre sonrió

- Dentro de dos días será navidad, ya van a ser tres meses desde que Harry Potter no esta… ¿seguro que tu maldición funcionara? El chico posee demasiada magia

- Igual que su predecesor caerá…eso no lo dude…- se detuvo un segundo, mirando al otro hombre…- ¿usted sabe donde esta? ¿y si se encuentra bien?...recuerde que el chico tiene que seguir con vida, o sino habré desperdiciado mi maldición…

- No te preocupes, estoy seguro que el Joven Potter esta con vida…en alguna parte del mundo

- ¿No sabe donde esta? Pensé que lo sabia todo…- inquirió con ironía…

- Tan solo tengo una idea de ello…

Uno de los dos hombres se levanto de detrás del escritorio, el que parecía ser mas viejo, y se acerco a un ventanal cercano, contemplando el enorme bosque que se erigía allí cerca…

- ¿Qué se supone que piensa hacer? – interrogo el otro, el cual continuaba sentado frente al escritorio…..

- Mis planes son algo que prefiero que nadie conozca, pero como tu me has ayudado bastante, tan solo te diré que está andando, va lento pero seguro y eso es lo que realmente cuenta en estos momentos…

- No entiendo su forma de pensar, los seres humanos son complicados….

- Tu alguna vez fuiste uno

De repente se escucho que alguien llamaba a la puerta de aquella oficina…Los dos hombres intercambiaron unas miradas, antes de que uno de ellos tan solo dijera….

- Adelante…

El individuo que hasta hace poco había estado sentado frente al escritorio, habia desaparecido en el preciso momento que la puerta de aquel despacho se habia abierto…ahora solo quedaba aquel mortal mirando el bosque por aquella ventana…

- ¿Estas bien? – interrogo una voz de mujer a su espalda…- estaba un poco preocupada…las cosas han estado sucediendo muy rápido…-ella se acerco al escritorio y se sentó frente a este, con un claro nerviosismo en todo su cuerpo…

- Minerva, no tienes porque preocuparte, yo tengo todo bajo control- dijo el hombre sin voltearse a verla

- ¿¡Bajo control dices!? ¿Y lo del chico Potter, y lo de Lupin?...

- Eso se salio un poco de mis limites establecidos…

- ¡¡Limites!! ¡¡Por favor tu no controlas el mundo entero!!...esa fue la misma actitud que llevo al joven Tom Riddle a convertirse en lo que ahora es…

- ¿Me estas culpando a mi de la creación del Dark Lord? – interrogó el hombre con ironía volteando a ver a la mujer…

- Por supuesto, si tu no hubieras intentado hacer lo que hiciste, nada de todo esto estaría sucediendo

- Tom era demasiado joven….no podía controlar tanto poder…- dijo el hombre como medio justificándose ante la severa mirada de la otra persona

- ¡¡Intentaste tomarlo sin su permiso!! – exclamo ella poniéndose de pie bruscamente

El silencio inundo la oficina….las palabras habían sido decisivas…el hombre sonrió de forma torcida, y sus ojos celestes brillaron detrás de los cristales de media luna…

- No se que te sucedió Albus….

- Yo nunca he sido diferente de lo que soy ahora…

- Lo siento por ti…- Minerva McGonagall salio de la oficina del director dando un estruendoso portazo, la conversación le había descolocado un poco…Ahora el papel que ella debía cumplir era el de evitar que los medios de comunicación mágicos se dieran cuenta o tan solo se enteraran de la desaparición del chico dorado…si el mundo mágico llegaba a saber que la salvación del todos no estaba….seria un desastre, seria caótico, y ese caos seria aprovechado por el Lord…seria inevitable que todo se viniera cuesta abajo….- //Ha habido ataques de gran escala en casi toda Europa, hemos perdido a muchos de nuestros mejores magos en el proceso…y el ataque a Hogwarts, aun no puedo creer como nadie supo de eso, fuera de los limites del colegio, fue el ataque mas grande en la historia de esta escuela…estamos excluidos del mundo mágico, nada saben los de afuera, y nada sabemos nosotros de ellos…Albus a evitado que la información salga y entre a toda costa…//

La profesora de transformaciones se adentro en el salón de maestros, solo habia uno en el salón, uno que no había visto nunca, o quizás que había visto muy poco…era una mujer de cabello negro largo y ojos verdes…la profesora de cabello café se acerco a la otra…la cual le sonrió con sinceridad…y le extendió un sobre…

- Podría entregarle esto al director, yo no tengo mucho tiempo tengo que ir ha hablar con unos estudiantes…- McGonagall no desconfió de aquella joven maestra y recibió el sobre sin mayores ceremonias…luego de eso, la joven de cabello negro se retiro del salón con una sonrisa en el rostro pálido…

- ¿Quién era ella?- Minerva observo el sobre detenidamente…solo tenia escrito el nombre del director, nada mas, nada menos…

Mientras dicha maestra de cabello negro que acababa de retirarse, comenzó a caminar por distintos pasillos, pasando uno tras otro…buscando algo, de repente se detuvo frente a una puerta que no tenia nada de especial…era igual a todas las demás…pero ella sabia que esa era la puerta, sujeto la manilla y la abrió, encontrándose con que dentro de ese supuesto salón vacío habían cuatro chico reunidos… los cuales clavaron su mirada en la joven que acababa de entrar….pues esta habia abierto la puerta, entrado y cerrado la misma a su espalda…

- ¿Señorita Nagini? – interrogo Ginny…

- Sep … no tengo mucho tiempo chicos así que tomen…- les entrego una carta…les sonrió y luego de eso saco un frasquito de entre los pliegues de su capa…les miro se despidió con su mano libre y arrojo el frasco al suelo, este se rompió en pedacitos liberando un humo de color verde, el cual envolvió a Nagini y la hizo desaparecer, allí frente a los ojos maravillados de los cuatro jovenes magos…lo ultimo que se escucho que dijo la mujer serpiente fue un alegre….

- ¡Suerte!

- Genial…- murmuro hermione…

Todos los presentes quedaron estupefactos, todo había sucedido de forma demasiado rápida…

- Eh…….¿Qué te entrego?- interrogo Ron a Hermione, la cual había recibido el sobre que le habia extendió Nagini…

- Ah…cierto…- Hermione tomo el sobre y lo abrió…- es del Lord…- dijo en un susurro casi imperceptible…todos los demás se acercaron a la chica para poder saber que era lo que decía la dichosa carta…

- ¿Y? ¿Que dice?

- Solo tiene marcado un lugar, una fecha y una hora…

- ¿Dónde? ¿Cuando? ¿Y a que hora?

- A las afueras de la casa de los gritos, el día de navidad a medio día…- respondió ella

- ¿Nada mas?...- inquirió Ginny

- No..na…- justo cuando Hermione decía que no habia nada, en el pergamino comenzaron a aparecer mas letras, como si la carta estuviera escribiéndose en ese momento- …No…ahora dice algo mas…- les indico la castaña…- dice…"Pronto ustedes estarán junto a la persona que mas quieren proteger, cuídense mis ángeles caídos y espero que mis regalos les sirvan…  
Lord Voldemort…"

- Guau….- luego de leer la carta, Hermione inteligentemente la dejo sobre uno de los pupitres mas cercanos, y allí, esta se consumió a si misma…

- Autodestrucción…- dijo Draco

- Sep..

- Navidad es dentro de dos días a partir de hoy….habrá que pedir permiso para ir a Hogmeade

- Tienes toda la razón Herm…-le dijo la pelirroja…

- El Lord debe querer bastante a Harry

- ¿Por qué lo dices Ron?

- Porque se ha molestado en ayudarnos e informarnos….yo pensé que era el mago mas malo de la historia de la magia…

- Ron, por favor recuerda esto…el sigue siendo el mago mas malo de la historia…tan solo que ahora tiene algo que quiere proteger a toda costa, pero nunca olvides que aun es Lord Voldemort y que nosotros de ahora en adelante le ayudaremos…el no ha cambiado, solo encontró algo que querer…

- No te preocupes Hermione

- No digas eso, piensa que ayudaremos al Lord a matar personas, ¡¡Yo seré la primera sangre sucia en el bando de la oscuridad!!

Todos guardaron silencio…esas palabras tenían razón…Hermione tenia razón….era la pura verdad…pero…ya nada se podía hacer…ellos ya habían tomado su decisión, y no podían arrepentirse de ella…no cuando la vida de su mejor amigo estaba metida en todo esto…

- Nosotros asumimos esa responsabilidad, recuerda que hicimos eso por el bien de Harry- le dijo Ginny abrazando a Hermione…- lo hacemos por una buena causa…

- "El fin justifica los medios"…- le dijo Draco sonriendo

- Eso sonó muy Slytherin de tu parte…- le dijo Ron al rubio

- Soy Slytherin, torpe…

Luego de aquellas palabras las risas salieron de las bocas de todos, siempre habia una forma de arreglar las cosas…ellos tenían razón…lo hacían por una buena causa…y por eso mismo…seguirían adelante, pasara lo que pasara…

- ¿Y que era lo que ibas a decirnos Ginny?- continuo Ron, recordando lo que estaba apunto de decir su hermana menor antes de ser interrumpidos por la ayudante del Lord….

- Cierto, decías algo sobre reencarnaciones…- continuo Draco…

- Ah…¡cierto!...como decía…en la Grecia antigua se creía que los dioses a los cuales ellos veneraban , podían mezclarse entre los seres humanos, incluso algunas leyendas relatan el nacimiento de los conocidos semi dioses….uniones entre humanos y dioses, incluso por esta razón se especulo mucho…pues se creyó que la magia nació de estas uniones…

- O sea….tu dices que nuestra magia, nuestros poderes, la poseemos gracias a que los dioses se mezclaron con nosotros y nos traspasaron parte de sus habilidades...- inquirió Draco…

- ¿y como es eso?

- Los dioses eran algo así como seres compuestos de magia en estado puro…

- Los cuales se unieron a los muggles de esa época…y taran…salio esto!- concluyo Hermione señalándose a si misma….

- Exacto….pero eso no es todo….se cree que los dioses mas poderosos cuando se aburrían de su inmortalidad buscaban todo tipo de entretenciones…pero la mas usada fue la reencarnación….- se detuvo un segundo analizando bien sus palabras…- ellos veían que los seres humanos disfrutaban mas de la vida, pues esta en algún momento llegaba a su fin, ellos no conocían la felicidad completa…ellos vivían para siempre…así que decidieron…usar sus poderes para poder transformarse en mortales, tuvieron que "morir" como dioses, para si "revivir" como mortales…de convirtieron en magos poderosos, pues poseían magia en el estado mas puro…como mortales podrían vivir una vida mortal llena de felicidades y tristezas, pero una vida al fin y al cabo…y así al momento de morir…el ciclo volvería a dar vuelta…y cuando ellos desearan volver a su vida inmortal, deberían recapitular todo y hacer un sin numero de rituales para ello…rituales que por si acaso, yo no se…

- Y se corre el rumor de que por esa razón, los dioses desaparecieron por completo…la mayor parte de ellos buscaron una vida humana y reencarnaron…

- Sep…pero estos viviendo sus vida humanas, olvidaron su existencia como dioses, hasta el punto que no recordaban que lo habían sido…pero por suerte para nosotros, los dioses, en este caso, ahora magos, poseen características de su primera existencia inmortal…

- Aps…- los chicos asintieron ante las palabras de la mas joven…

- Pero esas solo son leyendas…-concluyo Ginny

- ¿y esto que tiene que ver con Harry?

- El nos dijo que veía y hacia figuras con águilas…- Hermione acaba de entender a donde es que iba todo esto…

- ¿Y?

- Que las alas, las águilas y todo eso, representan al dios griego Zeus…el rey de todos los dioses…

- Ah….pero podría ser cualquier otra cosa, no específicamente eso…-les dijo Draco…

- Hay una leyenda griega que dice que Zeus tubo muchos amantes…pero que solo hubo uno que fue único para el…que llego a amar por sobre todas las cosas….incluso tanto fue su amor que le dio un lugar en el cielo estrellado…

- Espera…dijiste "un" amante- interrogo Ron sorprendido

- Si….fue un príncipe troyano…se llamaba Ganímedes, fue nombrado por el mismísimo Zeus, copero de los dioses…y luego se convirtió en el signo de acuario en el cielo…ese joven no tenia mas de 18 años…

- Ahhh…Zeus era un pervertido…U…- opino Ron…

- Aun no le veo ni pies ni cabeza a todo esto…- volvió a decir Draco…

- ¡¡¡Yo creo que Harry es la reencarnación de Ganímedes!!!- exclamo la hermana menor de Ron…

- Ah….tanto te costaba decirlo así…

- ¿Y como podríamos saberlo?- interrogo Ron…

- Los magos reencarnados de dioses o de personajes mitológicos llevan una marca en el cuerpo….- dijo Hermione

- ¿una marca?

- Si…algo así como un tatuaje, que solo se manifiesta después de los 16 años…

- Si lo que dices es verdad…entonces Harry…

- Ya debería tener la marca…

- Si…

Remus se había quedado profundamente dormido apoyado en la cama donde su revivido Sirius descansaba tranquilamente…  
Poco a poco los ojos azules comenzaron a saludar nuevamente a la vida….se percato de que estaba recostado en una elegante, suave y cómoda cama, esto no se parecía a ninguna otra habitación que pudiera conocer…intento moverse, pero su cuerpo le dolía y sentía un peso ajeno junto a el…llevo su mirada hacia dicho lugar…allí estaba el lupino durmiendo con una bella sonrisa en el rostro…

- Remus…- dijo en un susurro quedo…con un enorme esfuerzo se sentó en la cama, acaricio el cabello rubio de su amado esposo...este simple y suave gesto despertó al licántropo, el cual abrió sus ojos con lentitud…

- Hola…-susurro el rubio incorporándose con somnolencia…este se sentó en la cama junto a Sirius…- te extrañe tanto…

Le abrazo como si su vida dependiera de ello, sintiendo como Sirius hacia igual…al momento de separarse, el ojiazul le miro directamente a sus ojos mieles… interrogándole con la pura mirada…

- ¿Cómo es que yo estoy aquí? …solo recuerdo haber esto en un lugar muy oscuro…y luego vi tu rostro iluminado…- en el momento que dijo esto ultimo acaricio el rostro que tanto habia a extrañado su caricia…- ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?

- Casi dos años desde que fuiste declarado muerto en batalla…e inocente de todo cargo…

- ¿Dos años? ¿Tanto tiempo?…- murmuro bajando la vista - ¿Y Harry?- Remus medio sonrío

- Al fin corto las cadenas que ataban sus alas, ahora esta aprendiendo a volar…

- ¿Qué le sucedió como para ser tan bueno?

- Han sucedido muchas cosas desde que te fuiste…

- Pero ahora regrese…- abrazo a licántropo- cuéntame todo…quiero estar al día…

- No tienes porque decirlo, tu tienes derecho a saberlo todo…

- Vamos Remus deja de dar rodeos y dime…

- Es una larga historia

- No te preocupes, tengo todo el tiempo del mundo

- Esta bien…mientras mas rápido mejor…- Se detuvo a meditar sus palabras antes de continuar…- Harry estuvo con una terrible depresión, sus emociones estaban descontroladas, era impredecible, no podíamos saber que el lo que pasaba por su cabeza, todo en el tiempo que tu no estuviste…nosotros pensamos que moriría de tristeza…- se detuvo un segundo…- entonces ocurrió algo inesperado…

- ¿Qué?

- La conexión de Harry con el Lord se hizo mas fuerte de lo que ya era anteriormente…a tal punto que podían entablar conversaciones mentales sin que nadie supiera de ello…

- ¿Con el Lord?

- Si…pero bueno…cuando las clases volvieron a su ritmo normal….el Lord ataco…Hogwarts perdió a muchos aquel día…- Sirius le miro estupefacto…quiso decir algo pero Remus le detuvo con un movimiento de mano…- Ese día cinco estudiantes desaparecieron sin dejar rastro….

- ¿Cinco? ¿Quiénes?

- Harry, Ron, Ginny, Hermione y el joven Draco Malfoy.

- ¿Ellos cinco? Pero, pero…

- No me interrumpas

- Lo siento

- Ellos cinco estuvieron encerrados a merced del Lord durante un buen tiempo…y bueno…la ultima ves que supe algo de ellos…mmm…digamos que cambiaron un poco su forma de pensar…en especial Harry

- ¿Harry? ¿Qué le sucedió?

- Se enamoro Sirius y antes de decirte de quien fue que se enamoro debes saber que el amor que se profesan el uno al otro es incalculable, tan grande como el amor que nos tenemos tu y yo…tu escucharas y después juzgarás tienes que prometerme que harás eso…

- Esta bien, confío en ti Remus…

- Gracias…- el hombre de cabello color miel le tomo la mano, el peli azul le devolvió el gesto cálidamente…- la persona es…

- Lord Voldemort…- se escucho una voz ajena a la de los dos adultos…

Allí en el umbral de la puerta de aquella hermosa y elegante habitación estaba el mago en cuestión…Harry estaba envuelto por una larga y elegante capa negra, la cual parecía quedarle un grande…Su ahora largo cabello estaba amarrado en una trenza…el joven miraba a los dos adultos allí en la cama, los ojos verdes se llenaron de lagrimas…

- Lo siento tanto Sirius…pero no pude evitarlo…- el ojiverde se acerco a la cama y se arrojo a los cálidos brazos de su padrino…- el me ayudo, me acompaño cuando me sentí desfallecer…lo siento tanto

Sirius le abrazo, como podía culparle, el sabia que la soledad podía causar mucho daño…¿peor el Lord? Eso tendría que conversarlo seriamente

- Lo siento tanto…

- No te preocupes Harry…calma…ahora estoy aquí, no te preocupes…- tenia que comprender, dos años de completa ausencia, el mundo podía cambiar, y de hecho lo habia hecho

Remus tan solo miraba la escena conmovido, esperando que Sirius realmente entendiera el amor que ahora Harry sentía por el Lord, un amor que sin lugar a dudas como el mismo habia comprobado, era mutuo…

La nieve caía de forma lenta y tranquila, bañando y tiñendo todo lo que alcanzaba de color blanco, los jardines, las altas torres, los arboles del bosque prohibido, a las personas que pillaba desprevenidas paseando cerca del lago…todo, todo de ese puro blanco…

Todos mostraban alegría en sus rostros, estaban en fechas festivas, los que se habían quedado en el castillo disfrutaban de la calidez de este, de los bellos adornos navideños, de ver la nieve caer, de hacer las compras navideñas a ultima hora, como siempre…La Navidad habia llegado a Hogwarts y eso podía significar muchas cosas…para algunos era felicidad, para otros tan solo un momento de cambio…

Nuestros queridos ángeles caídos así lo sentían, como una fecha de cambio, de hoy en adelante las cosas serian muy diferentes…allí estaban ellos, cerca del lago caminando, esperando que llegara la profesora McGonagall para avisarles que ya era momento de ir a Hogmeade, obviamente no eran los únicos en ir allí…de hecho serian un grupo de cómo 20, o por lo menos eso les habia dicho la profesora…veían la nieve caer, mientras se acercaban a la salida de los terrenos de la escuela…

- Hermione, estoy nerviosa- dijo Ginny sujetándose al brazo de la castaña…

- No eres la única Ginny, Draco esta igual o mas nervioso que tu…- le dijo Ron subiéndole el animo a su pequeña ya no ten pequeña hermana…

- ¡¡Oye!!- se quejo el rubio…iban a comenzar una discusión, pero precisamente llego la profesora 

- Ya llego McGonagall…- les susurro Hermione…

La mencionada profesora al momento de llegar, paso la lista de todos aquellos que iban, para luego partir rumbo al pueblo…el viaje a Hogmeade se hizo bastante corto, o de hecho así lo sintieron los ángeles caídos…apenas llegaron, en el momento que la profesora del dejo solos, revisaron sus relojes…faltaban 10 minutos para el medio día…

- Vamos debemos llegar a tiempo…- les indico la castaña…

Los chicos caminaron entre todas las personas que allí se encontraban, pasando completamente desapercibidos, en cuestión de unos poco minutos llegaron frente a la misteriosa y escalofriante casa de los gritos

- Faltan dos minutos…- indico Ginny mirando su reloj…todos llevaban bufandas, guantes y la capucha de la capa les cubría la cabeza, protegiéndoles así de la nieve y de las posibles miradas de los curiosos…

- Llegaron…- indico Draco justo en el preciso momento que dos siluetas vestidas completamente de negro se les acercaban a paso lento y tranquilo…sus rostros estaban ocultos por la capucha que cubría sus cabezas, pero sin lugar a dudas eran los enviados del Lord…

Y allí están los cuatro ángeles caídos frente a los enviados del Lord….la visión era ya de por si bastante bizarra para cuando lo dos individuos en cuestión, levantaron la cabeza mostrando claramente las mascaras marcadas son un ala negra, uno con una en el ojo derecho y el otro en el ojo izquierdo…no cabia duda de ello…eran los ángeles de la muerte…

UUUUUUhhhhhhhhuuuuuuuuuuuu!!!!  
Al fin!!! Yeah!!!! Al fin, al fin!!!  
Bueno no tengo mucho que decir de verdad…así que solo dejen comentarios, los estaré esperando!!!  
Bloody kisses!!!  
La dama de las serpientes  
Lady Orochimaru…


	20. Chapter 20

Capitulo veinte: Blanca nieve teñida de negro

Y allí están los cuatro ángeles caídos frente a los enviados del Lord….la visión era ya de por si bastante bizarra para cuando lo dos individuos en cuestión, levantaron la cabeza mostrando claramente las mascaras marcadas son un ala negra, uno con una en el ojo derecho y el otro en el ojo izquierdo…no cabia duda de ello…eran los ángeles de la muerte…

El ambiente era de cierta forma extraño…la nieve caía tranquila, dejándoles sobre las capas negras una pequeña cobertura de color blanco…

Los ángeles de la muerte miraron a los jóvenes frente a si y extendieron las manos con las palmas hacia el cielo y allí sobre estas apareció una caja de color negro adornada con serpientes…

- Esto es de parte del Señor de las tinieblas…- dijo uno de los dos…

Los chicos no cabian en su sorpresa…no sabían que hacer en ese tipo de circunstancias…Hermione notando que nadie movía un dedo, tomo la seguridad necesaria y acerco su mano a la ya descrita caja, y sin dudarlo mas la abrió, allí ante la atenta mirada de los presentes…

Los ojos de los ángeles caídos se abrieron en sorpresa al ver lo que contenía la dichosa caja…en esta habían cuatro bellas mascaras de color tan blanco que resplandecían en plateado con una gema color verde en la frente…junto a estas había dos cartas…una para los ángeles caídos y otra para los ángeles de la muerte…  
Los ángeles de la muerte dejaron la caja flotando frente a ellos y tomaron la carta dirigida a ellos…mientras los ángeles caídos tomaban las mascaras y las observaban detenidamente, Hermione tomo la carta que les correspondía…y así se alejaron un poco para poder leerla con algo de " privacidad "…

"Ángeles caídos:

Si tienen esta carta en sus manos es porque mis ángeles de la muerte cumplieron al pie de la letra mis ordenes y ahora mismo tienen las mascaras que les marcan como los ángeles caídos propiamente tales…  
Estas son un regalo de mi parte, aparte de servir para ocultar su identidad al mundo, cuando no estén usándolas toman la forma de unos pequeños medallones fáciles de ocultar, otra característica y ventaja del uso de estas mascaras es que les hacen inmunes a dos de las maldiciones imperdonables (Imperius y Cruciatus)…  
Eso seria todo lo referente a las mascaras, aunque aun tiene varias cosas que deberán descubrir ustedes mismos…

Dentro de 30 minutos desde el momento en que mis ángeles de la muerte llegaron frente a ustedes, o sea a las 12:30 se llevara a cabo un ataque mortifago simultáneamente en dos lugares…uno ocurrirá en donde se encuentras ustedes, Hogmeade…Ahora es tiempo de que tomen su decisión, si participan o no, yo no les juzgaré por ello…pero si es que deciden participar…su trabajo será simple deben obtener una caja que se encuentra oculta dentro de la casa de los gritos, mientras que los ángeles de la muerte les cubren…así que les sugiero que si van a participar, primero aléjense de donde están o sino será muy obvio…pero bueno ustedes son chicos inteligentes…

Lord Voldemort…"

Adjunta a esta carta iba otra un tanto mas corta…la cual estaba firmada por su querido amigo, al fin noticias escritas directamente por su puño y letra…todos sonrieron ante esto…

Hermione procedió a leer la carta en voz alta ante la atenta mirada de todos los demás…

"Queridos amigos:

Siento mucho no poder estar con ustedes en este momento, pero que yo se y estoy seguro de ello, pronto nos encontraremos nuevamente…espero que lo que les envió Tom les sirva…se que hoy habrá un ataque mortifago, por favor tengan cuidado, tan solo les puedo decir eso, lo que hagan después es su decisión…  
No se preocupen por mi, pues estoy bien…y espero que ustedes también lo estén…  
Les extraño…

Harry Potter…"

- Por lo menos el esta bien…- murmuro Draco, el cual levanto la vista, encontrándose con que uno de los ángeles de la muerte le miraba a través de la mascara blanca…el presintió de inmediato de quien se trataba…- Padre…- fue lo que murmuro alejándose de los demás y acercándose a su padre…

El mortifago se acerco también a donde su hijo, estando frente a frente, llevo su mano a su rostro y se quito la mascara, miro a Draco, este se veía tan tranquilo, nada parecía perturbar su semblante sereno…

- ¿Cómo has estado Draco?- interrogo el adulto

- Bien…

Loa ángeles caídos se alejaron un poco mas, sentían que aquella conversación era algo que no tenían permiso para escuchar…era una conversación entre padre e hijo…

- ¿Un ángel caído?…- interrogo Lucius levantando una ceja a modo de pregunta…

- Si…- fue tan solo lo que respondió él mas joven…

- Pense que nunca te unirías al Señor de las Tinieblas…

- No me uní al Lord, me uní a Harry, yo hago esto por acompañar y apoyar a mis amigos…los únicos que tengo y que de verdad valen en este mundo…- dijo con la voz firme y segura…

- No puedo entender…

- Quiero defender lo que yo quiero padre…- Draco miro al otro ángel de la muerte con los ojos llenos de algo de tristeza, este al sentirse observado de acerco a los dos rubios, quitándose la mascara también…- Profesor Snape…- murmuro Draco sonriendo con nostalgia al ver la verdadera apariencia de este…- Severus…

- Draco, tu padre a intentado de todo para mantenerte protegido….y hasta ahora lo ha logrado…el se pregunta…yo me pregunto ¿Porque tomar una decisión como esta?…¿Porque arriesgarse tanto?- el mago mas joven sonrío con sinceridad ante las interrogantes de ambos adultos frente a el…

- Ya lo dije anteriormente…yo lo hago para proteger algo, lo mismo que han hecho ustedes dos pro mi durante todo este tiempo, ustedes arriesgaron mucho mas que sus vidas en esto…arriesgaron sus sentimientos, y aun ahora no se han dado cuenta que estos continúan vivos en su interior…- Miro al adulto de cabello negro y luego a su padre…- realmente les agradezco lo que han hecho por mi, pero ya puedo protegerme por mi mismo, incluso ya tengo algo que proteger…

El rubio mas joven se acerco a su padre y le abrazo, intentando transmitirle todo lo que sentía en ese momento a través de aquel cálido gesto, el cual el adulto devolvió con la misma intensidad…Malfoy hijo se separo, y se acerco a Snape…también le abrazo como anteriormente habia hecho con su padre, este tan solo se tenso ante el gesto, para después dejarse llevar pro la calidez que transmitía el mago mas joven…

- Gracias por siempre estar junto a mi padre cuidándole, a pesar de que él no se de cuenta de ello…- le susurro Draco en el oído al adulto…

- ¿Cómo lo…

- Tengo mis métodos…padrino…

- Ay Draco…- suspiro…comenzaron a separarse…- que te quiera a ti, no significa que acepte así como así a tus nuevos "amigos"- le dijo hurañamente

- Jejeje…lo se…- Draco rió…

Lucius saco un reloj y lo contemplo un instante, se coloco la mascara y se acerco a su hijo y a Severus…colocando su mano en el hombro de este ultimo…

- Ya es hora…dentro de dos minutos comienza en ataque…recuerda que tenemos que…

- Lo se…lo se…- le respondió Severus poniéndose su mascara también…

Ambos ángeles de la muerte miraron a los jóvenes allí frente a ellos, como habían hecho al momento de llegar…estos sintieron un escalofrío que les recorrió toda la espalda…era hora de tomar una decisión…de hecho, era ahora o nunca…

- Es su decisión…pero una vez que la tomen deberán a tenerse a las consecuencias de esta…- dijo Lucius…- ¿Draco?

- Yo estoy seguro de lo que haré…- el joven Malfoy miro a sus amigos…

- Necesito probarme a mi misma que soy capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por mis amigos…- dijo Ginny

- No eres la única…- le respondió Ron…

- Pero…¿Matar?…

- Herm…recuerda esto, que aunque hubiéramos estado en el bando de Dumbledore, hubiéramos terminado obligados a matar mortifagos…- le dijo Draco…

- Ahora nos dan a elegir…pero tarde o temprano llegaríamos a un punto como este…- le dijo Ginny

- O sea, es ahora o nunca Herm…esto era inevitable…- le murmuro Ron…la castaña bajo la mirada…

- Tienen razón…- levanto sus ojos castaños y sujeto su mascara con fuerza, y sin decir nada de la coloco, de inmediato la capa de Hogwarts que le cubría fue reemplazada por una elegante capa negra adornada con broches plateados, la capucha le cubría la cabeza…

- Te ves interesante…- opino Ginny al ver a su amiga, la cual parecía toda una mortifaga…

Sin esperar mas, todos repitieron lo hecho por Hermione, y el mismo cambio se llevo a cabo en todos los demás ángeles caídos..

- Debemos movernos hacia la entrada del pueblo, luego empezaran a aparecer los demás mortifagos, cuando vean unas chispas rojas sobre la casa de los gritos ustedes se dirigirán hacia allá…nosotros les protegeremos, pero en caso de que un oponente les impida seguir adelante, deberán…- se detuvo…- el ataque debe durar lo suficiente para que el Lord pueda llevar a cabo su plan…cuando vean las chispas rojas por segunda ves, nos entregaran la caja y se ocultaran hasta que sea necesario…¿comprendido?…

- Si…- dijeron todos al unísono…

Todo comenzó con algo muy simple…Lucius levanto la varita apuntando hacia el cielo y lanzo un simple conjuro, o por lo menos eso parecía…un conjuro que realmente nadie escucho, pero que todos pudieron ver claramente sus consecuencias…en el cielo un grupo de algo parecido a chispas verdes, se reunieron formando la bien conocida y temida…

- Marca tenebrosa…- murmuraron los ángeles caídos…

La reacción ante la aparición de dicha marca no se hizo esperar…el caos lleno absolutamente cada rincón que aquel pueblo, desde el bosque cercano, un sin numero de mortifagos hicieron acto de presencia…los gritos y los conjuros iban y venían…en cuestión de segundos el lugar se convirtió en un completo campo de batalla…

Los ángeles caídos se miraron entre si…

- Es hora de actuar…

Mientras en otro lugar…

Mas específicamente en Londres…

En el vestíbulo principal del Ministerio de la magia, allí frente a la fuente (esa del mago, la bruja, el elfo y el duende), una silueta envuelta en una negra capa se detuvo a contemplar el lugar que seria escenario de un gran acontecimiento…no se podía ver su rostro, oculto por las sombras que formaba la capucha sobre su cabeza…  
Admiro aquel lugar, el cual según muchos habían especulado, no se atrevía a pisar por miedo o por el simple hecho de que no podía entrar allí…error…él estaba allí, listo para lo que seria un gran paso en su inmenso plan…

Levanto una de sus blancas manos, la cual llevaba su varita…al instante una nube de oscuridad lo cubrió todo…el momento del cambio habia llegado, este seria un día de sorpresas…

Las cosas sucedieron muy rápido después de aquel simple movimiento, en un momento todos estaban trabajando y haciendo lo que siempre tenían que hacer y luego un numero incalculable de mortifagos, aparecidos como una nube negra de humo hizo acto de presencia, liderados por el gran Señor de las Tinieblas…a su lado iba su fiel serpiente Nagini…

Todo ocurrió con una simplicidad y velocidad impresionante…los del ministerio no pudieron si quiera ver lo que les sucedió, para cuando intentaron tomar sus varitas, ya habían sido derribados o asesinados por un conjuro mortifago…

Lord Voldemort avanzaba sin detenerse, por entre los cuerpos caídos, los cadáveres y los escombros de lo que alguna vez habia sido el ministerio de la magia, dirigiéndose con paso firme a un solo lugar…la oficina del ministro de la magia…una sonrisa maléfica se dibujo en el rostro de Voldemort, el cual estaba oculto tras su inseparable mascara…

- ¿My Lord?…

- ¿Qué quieres Nagini?- le pregunto a su serpiente sin detenerse…

- Es solo que dejo solo a Harry, ¿estará bien?

- Si, no te preocupes, además no hay ningún mortifago en el castillo, todos salieron hoy…

- Ah, por lo ataques…

- Si…¿Eso es todo lo que querías preguntarme?…

- No…¿a que vamos a la oficina del ministro?…- interrogo la serpiente sabiendo perfectamente a que es lo que iban, solo que prefería escucharlo de los labios de su amo…

- Vamos a amenazar la seguridad publica, si demuestro que ni el ministerio es seguro y que puedo destruir lo que yo quiera cuando quiera, el miedo comenzara a invadir a las personas, y el miedo es mi mejor arma…- le dijo el Lord con cierto tono de diversión en la voz…

- Entiendo…

Harry se habia quedado profundamente dormido en los brazos de su querido padrino, el cual tenia sujeta con una de sus manos una de Remus, como pidiéndole en una muda suplica fuerzas para superar todo esto…

- Lo siento tanto Sirius…lo siento…es que no pude evitarlo, ni siquiera lo hubiera previsto…tu…tu dejaste a Harry a mi cuidado…y yo…no pude hacer nada…- los ojos color miel comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas, apretó la mano de Black evitando despertar con sus palabras y su llanto a Harry…

- No te preocupes Remus…

- Pero es que tu me dijiste, yo te lo prometí…te lo prometí…- mas lagrimas que se deslizaron por el rostro del licántropo- pero es que no pude estar ni un minuto con Harry, se que pude haber hecho algo al respecto, pero no pude, Dumbledore me mantuvo tan ocupado que casi no pude ver a Harry…

- ¿Dumbledore?…pero tu eras la única persona que Harry consideraba su familia…¿Por qué Dumbledore?…no entiendo…

- Yo no lo se…el tan solo me alejo de Harry…

- Eso es un poco extraño, de hecho es bastante extraño…- dijo Sirius acariciando el rostro de Remus, el cual ya estaba mas calmado…

- Realmente Sirius, todo a estas alturas es raro…

- ¿Y el Lord?

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Qué se trae entre manos? ¿Por qué Harry, tu y yo estamos aquí?

- Eso es fácil de responder…Harry fue traído, yo fui secuestrado tu fuiste revivido…

- ¿Traído, secuestrado y revivido?

- Si…- medito antes de continuar…- Sirius…el Lord no es lo que parece…

- ¿Un asesino despiadado? ¿un psicópata en serie?

- El busca destruir a Dumbledore, tiene una guerra personal con el…- le dijo el licántropo

- ¿Personal? ¿Y los muggles? ¿Y los nacidos de muggles? ¿ Y los media sangre? Todos ellos que han muerto en esta guerra…¿Qué me dices de ello?

- El Lord fue atacando y destruyendo a todas las personas cercanas a Dumbledore, y la coincidencia del hecho fue que eran personas del tipo que tu mencionaste…fue coincidencia en un principio…

- ¿Y después?

- Todo se torció…mortifagos de rangos inferiores que estaban mal informados tomaron cartas en el asunto, hubo otros con realmente malas intenciones y el Lord como solo buscaba su venganza, no le intereso lo que pudieran tener esos otros con los muggles…el quería cumplir su venganza a toda costa, y nunca le intereso después arreglar todos los malentendidos internos…

Sirius miro a Harry y suspiro, se libro de su agarra y le dejo recostado allí en la cama, mientras se ponía de pie, sujetándose de los doseles…Remus le miro y se puso de pie también…

- Aun estas débil Sirius…- le dijo el lupino acercándose al pelinegro con la clara intención de ayudarle…

Sirius al tenerle cerca le rodeo con sus brazos la cintura, atrayéndole hacia si…sintiendo como el cuerpo de Remus templaba bajo su toque…

- ¿A que le tienes miedo?- le susurro el pelinegro en el oído acariciándole con su cálido aliento…

- A que esto sea solo un sueño mas, y que realmente no estas aquí…

- Estoy aquí, no me iré a ningún lado…- le apretó mas contra su cuerpo, sintiéndolo por completo…

- Te extrañe tanto…

- Y yo a ti…

Black levanto el rostro de Lupin con una de sus manos y le beso tiernamente, como solo él podía besarle…un beso que ambos habían extrañado y necesitado por mucho tiempo…Remus apoyaba sus manos en el fuerte pecho de su esposo, mientras Sirius le acariciaba la espalda, el tiempo parecía haberse detenido por completo, o por lo menos así lo sentían ellos dos…

En menos de una hora todo habia acabado…la nieve ahora estaba manchada de sangre y la oscuridad de cierta forma parecía cubrirlo todo…¿Cómo tan solo en un corto periodo de tiempo el mismo lugar podía lucir tan diferente?…

- ¿Herm estas bien?- interrogo Ron

- Si, no te preocupes…- le respondió la castaña con la respiración agitada…

Nuevamente los Ángeles caídos estaban reunidos en el mismo punto donde todo habia comenzado…era de cierta manera irónica…las manos de Ginny temblaban…aunque no era muy diferente con los otros…esta habia sido su primera batalla de verdad…

- ¡¡Dios hasta Tonks estaba allí!!- exclamo la pelirroja

Algunos de la Orden del Fenix habían llegado para hacerles frente a los mortifagos que no paraban de hacer estragos, intentaron detenerlos, pero habían sido demasiados, los mortifagos avanzaron y avanzaron como una nube imparable de tormenta..

- Calma Ginny

Ahora todo estaba envuelto por un silencio realmente sepulcral, de cierta manera retorcida se sentía una extraña paz…ya no habia gritos, ya no habia exclamaciones de terror, ya no habia voces, ya no habia nada…ningún sonido parecía escucharse realmente…

Hallándose ahora mas seguros…los ángeles caídos encontraron apropiado el hecho de quitarse de una ves las mascaras que ocultaban sus rostros…al hacerlo se pudo ver claramente cierta tristeza en sus miradas…Habían logrado sobrevivir a su primera batalla, pero de cierta forma el temblor en sus jóvenes cuerpos no se detenía…  
Las mascaras al momento de ser removidas de sus rostros, cambiaron rápidamente de forma, hasta transformarse en unos medallones que ahora pendían de sus cuellos…  
Ginny se acerco a Hermione y se arrojo a sus brazos, la castaña entendiendo como se sentía la otra, simplemente le abrazo…

- Debemos irnos…- dijo Draco recuperando parte de su serenidad y seriedad

- Lo sabemos…

Comenzaron a caminar entre la ahora oscura nieve, del ahora silencioso y tétrico pueblo, rumbo al lugar donde deberían estar los sobrevivientes de aquel ataque…acercándose a la entrada de Hogmeade pudieron divisar a un grupo de personas, entre ellos a la Profesora McGonagall y los estudiantes que habían salido con ella, se veía cansada y enfadada…los cuatro chicos recién llegados le miraron…ella fijo sus fuerte ojos castaños en ellos…

- Solo faltaban ustedes…ya estaba pensando que…- cortó la frase allí…- ya, vamos debemos volver de inmediato al colegio…

Y así se emprendió el camino de regreso a Hogwarts…los cuatro ángeles caídos se quedaron al final, para así poder conversar tranquilos sin que nadie les escuchara…

- ¿Para que creen que el Lord halla querido esa caja?- interrogo Ron

- Quizás para sus planes…- murmuro Herm

- O quizás para Harry…- dijo Draco

- Podría ser…- concluyo Ginny

- Tengo miedo…- murmuro Herm…

- No eres la única…

De repente Ron se percato del medallón que pendía ahora de su cuello y del de los demás…

- Ahora son collares…

Al momento de decir esas palabras, todos se percataron que el pelirrojo miraba el collar que traia colgando de su cuello, todos imitaron el gesto, percatándose de los propios…

- ¿Qué es lo que haremos ahora?

- Yo creo que tendremos que esperar- dijo Ginny

- Temo que no esperaremos mucho…o por lo menos eso espero…- concluyo Hermione viendo que estaban frente a la entrada de Hogwarts…

- No queda de otra ¿cierto?

- Nunca habia estado mas de acuerdo contigo Draco…  
- Tom…sabes que Black no estará tan contento con todo esto…

- No te preocupes Nagini, recuerda que ya tengo de mi lado a muchas personas…el no podrá negarse por mucho tiempo…

Nagini tan solo suspiro y rodó los ojos…el Lord de la oscuridad de encontraba sentado detrás de su escritorio en su despacho cerca de su habitación…La mujer serpiente estaba de pie junto a la chimenea, con unos pergaminos en las manos, los cuales hojeaba de vez en cuando…

- Estuve revisando los informes, la cantidad de mortifagos de a triplicado…si continuamos así lograremos tener la misma cantidad de seguidores que tuvimos en el pasado…

- Perfecto mi querida amiga, de hecho estoy seguro que superaremos la cantidad con creces…- mientras hablaba admiraba la caja que sus ángeles le habían enviado, junto a esta una carta con el informe de lo sucedido…todo habia salido incluso de mejor a como lo habia planeado…- Los ángeles caídos también participaron en el ataque…

- ¿Ellos? ¿Cómo?- interrogo la mujer serpiente sorprendida, acercándose al escritorio…

- Según mis ángeles de la muerte fue completamente voluntario que participaran…- dijo el Lord con una sonrisa en el rostro…

- Mmmmm…- se quedo pensando unos segundos…- voy a ir a ver a los mortifagos que están en el vestíbulo…

- Yo voy enseguida

- ¿Para que les llamaste?

- Al parecer después del ataque, el ministerio se traslado de sede, y mientras yo intentó de descubrir su nuevo paradero, ellos han notado que Slytherin podría estar involucrado en todo esto…

- ¿Cómo es eso? ¿Slytherin?

- Que se han dado cuenta que tengo pertenencias de el…así que los de la orden buscan el lugar en donde podríamos encontrarnos…

- ¡¡¡Buscan Slytherin´s Manor!!!

- Exacto

- Entonces deberíamos irnos de aquí

- Es cierto, pero antes necesito investigar algo mas…

- Esta bien…

Nagini se retiro de aquel despacho, dejando al Lord completamente solo, realmente llevaba tiempo solo…no habia podido estar con su ángel, sus planes no le dejaban tiempo…y le hacia tanta falta…

- Ah…Harry…- suspiro…

Lord Voldemort se puso de pie, dejando todo lo que hacia de lado…abrió la puerta y camino rumbo a la habitación de su ángel…  
Llego frente a la puerta de caoba de la recamara del joven Potter y llamó…pero no hubo respuesta alguna…nuevamente llamo, y nuevamente no hubo respuesta…al no obtenerla decidió ejercer su autoridad como Lord Voldemort y entró…pudo ver claramente que la habitación esta vacía…Harry no se encontraba allí…

- ¿Dónde esta?- una idea cruzó la cabeza del Lord- Black…

Camino unas cuantas puertas a la izquierda da la habitación de Harry…la sexta era la recamara de Black, sin siquiera tocar entro a la mencionada habitación…  
Carraspeo un poco al notar que los otros dos adultos presentes, léase Sirius Black y Remus Lupin se estaban quitando la respiración a base de besos…y que estos no habían notado la presencia del Lord, de hecho el mundo podría haberse acabado a su alrededor y ellos no lo sabrían…  
Se separaron al escuchar esa mal disimulada tos de parte de Lord Voldemort … dirigieron sus miradas al umbral de la puerta, lugar en donde se encontraba Tom … Sirius le miro directamente a los ojos…

- ¿Él es…?

- El Lord…- apenas Remus pronuncio esas dos simples palabras el caos se desato inevitablemente…

- ¡¡¡TU!!! ¡¡¡YO DEBERÍA MATARTE!!!- exclamo Black convocando su varita, la cual de inmediato apareció en sus manos…con ella apunto al Lord…

- ¡¡¡SIRIUS!!!- el mencionado sintió como alguien le sujetaba del brazo…No hagas nada…por favor…

- Harry…- el oji azul fue poco a poco calmándose y bajando la varita ante el agarre de su ahijado…

- Si Black, hazle caso a tu ahijado…- murmuro Tom con tono divertido…

- ¡¡TOM!!

- Lo siento…- dijo levantando las manos en señal de inocencia, mirando a Harry, el cual se veía bastante enfadado…- lo siento…

- ¿Cómo es posible?…su apariencia…su forma de actuar…¿Harry?…- el pobre Black no sabia que hacer, estaba al borde de un colapso nervioso, quería arrojarse sobre el Lord y matarle a golpes, pero Harry se lo impediría a toda costa…sentía la sangre hervir de ira contenida…

- ¿Remus te ha explicado algo?

- Si, algo me contó, pero es que no puedo entender como es que tu…y él…- dijo despectivamente apuntando al Lord…no lo entiendo, hace un tiempo atrás él quería matarte…

- No puedo refutar el hecho de que eso era verdad, pero las cosas han cambiado…- le respondió el mismísimo Lord Voldemort…

- Pero ¿Por qué?

- Creo que a esto le llaman amor…y si no me equivoco tu también conoces ese sentimiento…¿me equivoco?

- ¿Amor? ¡¡Porfavor, tu no eres si quiera un ser humano, aunque ahora parezcas uno!!- le grito Black sin poder contenerse…

- Tienes razón, ahora aunque luzca como un ser humano, soy lo mas alejado a uno, pero a pesar de ello, aun conservo algo de mi casi desaparecida humanidad…- Harry se acerco a Remus, el cual estaba como un espectador mas en esta discusión que solo le concernía a Sirius y al Lord…el ojiverde miro al lupino, ente tan solo le sonrío dificultosamente y paso su mano por los hombros del mas joven, dándole fuerzas…

- ¿Parte de esa humanidad? ¿Cómo demonios es eso posible?…- inquirió el ojiazul con sarcasmo…

- Por Harry….gracias a él…- indico el Lord con voz firme mirando a su ángel y luego a Black…

- ¿Harry?…- Sirius se volteo y observo a Remus y a Harry…

El Lord comenzó a acercarse al lugar en donde se encontraba el ojiverde, Black reacciono de inmediato poniéndose en guardia frente al Lord…

- ¡No le haré nada Black! Jamás le haría algo…

- ¡¡¿¿Cómo puedo yo saberlo??!!- le grito levantando nuevamente la varita

- ¡¡Tu llevas dos años muerto!! ¡¡Porque no te pones al tanto!! ¡¡Tu ahijado en tu ausencia intentó suicidarse, fue mordido por un jodido vampiro y si no recibe ayuda morirá!! ¡¡Y ESO YO NO LO PERMITIRÉ!!

Sirius quedo estupefacto ante las reveladoras palabras del Lord…¿Era todo eso cierto?…¿Cómo pudo haber pasado tanto? ¿Qué demonios habia sucedido en su ausencia?

- // ¿ Harry mordido por un vampiro?… ¿El Lord enamorado de él?…¿Qué paso mientras no estuve?//- se repetía una y otra vez mentalmente…miró a Harry y pudo ver claramente su rostro marcado por la tristeza, Remus le tenia firmemente sujeto del hombro…- ¿Eso es cierto?…- interrogo Sirius a su ahijado…

- Tom tiene razón en todo lo que ha dicho…yo le amo y él me ama a mi…a pesar de que puede ser que me transforme en un vampiro…- el ojiverde agacho la cabeza…

- Harry…- murmuraron el Lord y Sirius al mismo tiempo, para luego mirarse el uno al otro con los ojos llenos de ira, como culpándose mutuamente de hacer sentir mal al joven Potter…

- Porfavor no peleen mas, gran parte de las personas mas importante para mi están aquí…lo ultimo que quiero es que ustedes se peleen…- una lagrima surco el rostro del mago mas joven, para luego abrasarse al lupino, el cual levanto la mirada enfadada hacia los otros dos adultos…

- Son un par de insensibles…- murmuro el licántropo tan claramente que no cabia duda que los otros dos le habían escuchado…

- Yo le digo eso todo el tiempo…pero que mas se puede pedir de un recién revivido y un Lord de las Tinieblas…- dijo una voz femenina desde la entrada de la habitación…

- Nagini….- dijo el Lord al ver a su fiel amiga- ¿No tenias algo que hacer?

- Ya lo hice…recuerda que yo no soy una inepta como la mayoría de tus mortifagos…

- Porfavor, no vez que estoy ocupado…

- Si ya lo veo…- dijo ella con ironía observando la escena…-¿Qué le hiciste al pobre de Harry, Tom?

Los ángeles caídos habían vuelto a sus respectivas casas y dormitorios luego de tan agitado día…todos tenían frescos en sus cabezas los recuerdos de lo sucedido…los mortifagos…los aurores …las víctimas…aun podían ver todos esos rostros…habia sido sin lugar a dudas una experiencia que no podrían olvidar…pero habia que superar aquel mas trago y seguir adelante con sus vidas, no podían permitir que Hogwarts descubriera quienes eran realmente…debían continuar con sus vidas, con la mayor normalidad posible…  
O superaban todo esto o se quedaban en el camino, y esta ultima opción no estaba permitida…tenían que ayudar a Harry, tenían que llegar a él, pero sin levantar sospecha alguna, porque aparte de ser los ángeles caídos continuaban siendo estudiantes del Hogwarts de magia y hechicería…

- Muchas cosas comenzaran a cambiar de ahora en adelante…- murmuro Hermione unos días después…mientras estaban reunidos los cuatro ángeles caídos cerca del lago…

- ¿En que sentido lo dices Herm?

- En muchos…

- Pero si los días han estado tranquilos desde el incidente de Navidad…- dijo Ginny

- Lo se…pero no les parece extraño que nadie allá sabido mucho…o sea se nombraron muy pocas cosas en el periódico…

- En eso tiene razón…la información no sale ni entra del castillo…- concluyo Draco…

- Pero a como van las cosas…dos ataques simultáneos, el ministerio esta hecho un nudo de nervios, la orden insiste en buscar algo…- agrego Ron

- Los medio de comunicación no pueden dar mucho información al respecto…pero pronto no podrán soportar mas esto…- dijo Ginny

- Eso es verdad, la gente va a empezar a querer la verdad…y es allí, donde todo se va a salir de control…

- Dumbledore no podrá continuar manteniendo a Hogwarts en un encierro mudo…la gente querrá saber, los estudiantes querrán saber….- sonrío Hermione…

- Y es así como el Lord planeaba atacar el mundo…- murmuro el rubio…

- Que mejor de inundar todo en el caos…nadie le creerá a nadie…de la desconfianza nace la duda y de la duda el miedo…- continuo Ron

- Y el miedo es la mejor arma que puede tener el Lord…- finalizo Hermione

- Exacto…

Hola nuevamente, pues aquí les dejo otro capitulo mas de mi fic, por como se habrán dado cuenta actualice mas rápido esta vez, por la sencilla razón de que ahora estoy de vacaciones, y con las vacaciones seré constante, actualizare siempre cada 10 días mas o menos, y en caso de atrasarme no me demorare mas de 20 días eso se los prometo…

Bueno espero les allá gustado el capitulo y espero como siempre muchos comentarios al respecto…  
Bloody Kisses  
La dama de las serpientes se despide  
Lady Orochimaru.


	21. Chapter 21

Capitulo veintiuno: "Los Problemas se manifiestan"

Los pocos días que habían transcurrido desde el ataque mortifago y desde la resurrección de Sirius Black, habían sido los más tensos vividos en ese castillo, en especial para Harry Potter, Remus Lupin y Nagini Snape….simplemente por el hecho de que habían comprobado que Tom y Sirius realmente no se llevaban bien…para nada de bien…y eso lo podían notar perfectamente, no podían estar un segundo en el mismo lugar sin comenzar una discusión…

- Nagini ¿Dónde esta Tom?- interrogo Harry a la mujer serpiente mientras hojeaba un libro recostado boca abajo en su cama…

- ¿Tom?…ocupado, como siempre…- guardo silencio un segundo, como recordando algo…- creo que se encuentra en una reunión con sus mortifagos….

- ¿Tu no tendrías que estar con el?…

- El me dijo que no me necesitaba, y que quería que me quedara con tigo…además no me gustan las reuniones a esta hora

- ¿Lo dices por lo tarde?…- inquirió el mas joven observando la hora en el reloj mas cercano…el cual marcaba casi las once de la noche…

- Si…- ella sonrío y miro al mago mas joven…- Es que a Tom le gusta la oscuridad y disfruta haciendo las reuniones rodeado de ella…mientras que yo prefiero la luz del sol, después el me contara que fue lo se hablo en la reunión, no tengo mayores problemas…- miro a Harry notando cierta tristeza en su rostro…- yo que tu, no le espero despierto, normalmente tarda bastante…

- Entiendo…- Harry bajo la mirada un tanto entristecido…

- No te preocupes…- dijo la mujer serpiente poniéndose de pie y acercándose al mas joven, sentándose cerca de él…

- Gracias Nagini por preocuparte por mi…

- No es nada…- ella se percato del libro que Harry tenia entre sus manos…- ¿Qué lees?- le pregunto cambiando el tema abruptamente…

- Historia Griega…- le respondió el…ella enarco una ceja…

- ¿Muggle o mágica?

- ¿Hay dos diferentes?- interrogo el con duda en el rostro, a lo cual la mujer de ojos verdes sonrío maternalmente…

- Si…una habla del punto de vista muggle y el otro del punto de vista mágico…te recomiendo el mágico, es mas interesante…- le dijo ella poniéndose de pie y acercándose a una de las altas estanterías llenas de libros…saco uno de estos y se lo entrego a Harry…este sonrío…

- Gracias…

- No hay de que…- suspiro…- ya tengo que irme, tengo cosas que hacer…- la mujer serpiente le dio un beso en la frente y se retiro de la habitación, dejando al mas joven pensando en lo que podría hacer…

Sin poder aguantarse mas, Harry se puso de pie y se dirigió a la recamara de Tom…al entrar en esta…se acerco a la cama, abrió las sabanas y se acostó allí…con la esperanza de por lo menos poder pasar la noche con su Lord…

Cuando el reloj marcaba casi las dos de la madrugada, la puerta de la habitación se abrió, era Lord Voldemort, venia con el rostro cansado…este se acerco a un diván, dejo su capa y su mascara allí, cuando comenzó a acercarse a la cama, notó que habia alguien durmiendo allí…

- Harry…- un brillo de lujuria resplandeció en sus bellos ojos rojos…hacia ya tanto tiempo que no tenia entre sus brazos aquel exquisito cuerpo…y ahora al fin tenia al joven Potter solo para el…sonrío malignamente…

Se acerco a la cama y se sentó en el borde de esta, llevo una de sus manos al rostro del ojiverde y acaricio esas mejillas cálidas, el toque de las manos frías del Lord comenzó a despertar a Harry…al momento de entre abrir sus ojos pudo ver el resplandor color sangre…

- Tom…- murmuro el mas joven a modo de saludo…una sonrisa cálida se dibujo en el rostro de Harry…

- ¿Me estabas esperando?- dijo acariciando su cuello y parte de su cabello…

- Quería verte…ahora nos vemos tan poco…- dijo con cierta pena…

- Ay Harry…- el Lord le miro y acaricio suavemente su rostro mientras se acercaba poco a poco, hasta juntar sus labios en un beso que habían extrañado…

Sin perder si quiera un segundos, sus lenguas ya estaban en una batalla campal, sonde el vencedor fue sin lugar a dudas el Lord…sin esperar mas, se coloco con sumo cuidado sobre el cuerpo de Harry con una de sus piernas entre las del mago mas joven…

- Tom…- murmuro con la voz cargada de deseo…le extrañaba…en cuerpo y alma…le necesitaba…

- Dime…- le interrogo mientras repartía besos a lo largo de su cuello…mientras que sus expertas manos ya estaban desabrochando la camisa que aun llevaba puesta el joven de ojos verde esmeralda…

- Te extrañaba…- murmuro acariciando son sus hermosas manos el cabello y espalda del Lord…

Tras unos minutos de besos, caricias y pequeños forcejeos, el Lord se deshizo de la condenada camisa que no le permitía continuar acariciando el cuerpo dispuesto de su joven amante…

- Y yo a ti mi ángel…- le susurro en el oído, acariciando con su aliento aquella zona…Harry gimió quedamente, cuando la pierna del Lord rozo su zona mas sensible…

- Ah…Tom…

Mientras los ángeles caídos actuaban como siempre, como simples estudiantes de séptimo año, sin levantar sospechas, solo que ahora, al momento de hablar, de convivir con los demás alumnos o incluso a la hora de hablar con los profesores, expelían una sabiduría y una seriedad que parecía fuera de lo común, aparte de eso, nadie podía decir que habia algo diferente en ellos…

Ellos preferían la mutua compañía por sobre la de alguien ajeno a los ángeles caídos, Lo cual a los ojos de todo el alumnado era mas que extraño, ver a dos Weasley, mas Granger y Draco Malfoy, conviviendo, conversando y estando juntos equivalía a unas cuantas miradas interrogantes y curiosas…todo el mundo se preguntaba ¿Qué habia sucedido?…

Pero todo eso a ellos les tenia sin cuidado, de hecho no les importaba para nada lo que pudieran pensar todos sobre ellos…"Que digan lo que quieran" era la frase que siempre repetían…para que preocuparse por cosas que al fin y al cabo no interesan…Ellos tenían muchas cosas mas importantes de las cuales preocuparse…

Para las personas a su alrededor ellos tan solo tenían cabeza para sus deberes escolares, era mejor mostrarse así…como estudiantes aplicados y preocupados por su futuro…que curioso…de hecho en lo que mas pensaban ellos, era en su futuro…  
Aparte de pasar el tiempo cumpliendo sus deberes como estudiantes, se disfrutaban haciendo investigaciones, sobre ramas de la magia que nadie se atreve a tocar…

Nada que no tuviera que ver con sus deberes escolares, sus investigaciones y sus conversaciones, era rápidamente desechado y olvidado, no tenían tiempo para desperdiciar en nada mas…

Ellos habían probado lo que es un campo de batalla, habían visto la facilidad con la que se acaba la vida y de ese modo habían visto el verdadero valor de ella…todo parecía tener mas sentido ahora…todo…

Ahora eran distintos, habían visto la verdadera cara de esta guerra y habían participado en ella…ellos sabían lo que era pelear, vencer y matar, dentro de sus cabezas todo era diferente, habían logrado superar sus miedos, el Lord les habia dicho que sus futuros eran prometedores, era verdad…ya no tenían porque temer…ya no…

Lord Voldemort pronto vendría en su búsqueda…y así podrían unirse a Harry…podrían buscar la forma de ayudar…

Así que mientras esperan al Señor de las tinieblas…que mejor que empezar a desarrollar su magia a un mayor nivel…nuevos conjuros, nuevas habilidades…nuevas metas a superar…

Hermione caminaba por los pasillos con la mirada seria y con unos libros de dudosos títulos y escabrosos contenidos en sus brazos…muchos estudiantes al verla pasar se alejaban para luego murmurar a su espalda…criticando…eso enfado a la castaña y de hecho siempre lo hacia, pero no dijo nada, se guardo su enfado…iba a continuar caminando hasta que escucho a su espalda unas risas…podía ser paciente, pero risas no soportaría…

Se volteo con los ojos chispeando de ira…encontrando de donde provenían las risas…un grupito de chicas de Ravenclaw…Hermione se enfado aun mas al comprobar quien lideraba el mencionado grupito…

- Si tienen algo que decir, díganmelo a la cara…- sus ojos se oscurecieron malignamente hasta tal punto que podían verse negros…- ¿Tu eres Cho Chang cierto?- interrogo la castaña con cierto odio…

- Si…- la chica oriental sonrío con soberbia, a lo cual Hermione tan solo levanto una ceja…

- Lo mejor es que dejes de hablar a la espalda de las personas o estas terminaran por echarte una maldición…

- ¿Me estas amenazando?

- A ver déjame pensar…- dijo Hermione haciendo el ademan de pensar, todo esto, con un claro tono de burla…- Por supuesto que es una amenaza…no te atrevas a decir algo a mis espaldas o no podré controlarme…

- ¿Controlarte?…- inquirió con voz superior, las chicas que le acompañaban rieron…- por favor, como si una mocosa como tu pudiera hacerme algo…

- No puedes ni imaginarte lo que podría hacerte…- dijo Hermione poniéndose en pose se superioridad con una mano en la cadera…sonrío malignamente…

- ¡¡Mocosa insolente!!- Cho comenzó a acercarse a la castaña sacando la varita amenazadoramente…

- Yo que tu no me acerco…- murmuro Hermione en tono de advertencia…el medallón que pendía de su cuello comenzó a brillar de forma peligrosa, al igual que los ojos ahora negros de la castaña…

- ¿¡Que podrías hacerme!? Ni siquiera traes tu varita…

- No la necesito….

- Mocosa…- la frase de la oriental quedo cortada al sentir un extraño ardor en su mejilla derecha….llevo su mano a dicho lugar y descubrió que sangraba…tenia una herida no muy profunda que no paraba de sangrar en su rostro…

- ¿Seguro que quieres continuar con esto?….yo lo veo bastante injusto…- dijo con tono divertido la castaña…

Cho levanto la mirada en dirección a la castaña y descubrió que flotando en la palma de la mano de esta, habían unas agujas de hielo…las cuales habían sido las culpables de la herida en su rostro…La pelinegra analizo bien a la castaña, buscando su varita, ¿Cómo habia convocado esas agujas? ¿De donde habían salido?…

- No querrás que una de estas termine atravesando esa cabeza vacía que tienes…así que deja de molestar…

- ¿Co…como pudiste….tu …varita no…

- Mira "mocosa" que tu no tengas talento con la magia, no significa que todos seamos tan patéticos como tu ja ja ja ja…- comenzó a reír con una risa metálica, maligna … que helo la sangre de todos lo que estaban presenciando esto…

Y así todas las chicas, incluyendo a la patética de Cho Chang salieron de allí como almas que lleva el diablo…Hermione tan solo rió…e hizo desaparecer las agujas con un simple movimiento de mano…sus ojos poco a poco recuperaron su color café…

- ¿Te relajo hacer eso?…- escucho una voz a su espalda…

- Por su puesto que si Draco…- dijo volteándose, viendo directamente al rubio…- se sintió demasiado bien…- una sonrisa se dibujo en sus delgados labios, Draco tan solo le miro divertido…

- Haz cambiado…- dijo él ayudándole con los libros que llevaba…

- Tu igual…- dijo Hermione comenzando a caminar acompañada del rubio Malfoy…- los chicos nos esperan en la sala multipropositos…iba camino para allá cuando esa "mocosa" me entretuvo…

- Esta bien…- caminaban tranquilamente uno junto al otro…- Herm…interesante ese poder tuyo…

- ¿El de las agujas?…si…me tomo unos días aprenderlo y ahora lo puse en practica…cierto que es genial…

- ¿Hoy? O sea que antes de tu encuentro con esa chica Ravenclaw, nunca lo habías puesto en practica…

- Tú mismo lo has dicho…

- Pudiste haberla matado…- dijo el arqueando una ceja, mirándola detenidamente…

- Lo se…- dijo ella sonriendo malignamente…- pero no te preocupes, si lo hubiera hecho, tengo la inteligencia suficiente como para inventar algo…

- A veces tu mentalidad fría da miedo…

- ¿Solo a veces?- inquirió ella sonriendo con soberbia…- es que me puse a pensar, si realmente estaremos en las filas del Lord- dijo esto en un susurro que apenas pudo escuchar Draco…- debemos comenzar a cambiar nuestra forma de pensar y de actuar…no digo que olvidemos quienes somos, sino que nos acostumbremos a mostrar nuestras verdaderas habilidades, sin tapujos…

- En eso tienes razón…- dijo él encontrando razón en las palabras de la castaña…

Y así ambos chicos se dirigieron al mencionado lugar, siendo observados por todos los estudiantes que estaban por allí, ya era mas que raro ver a una Gryffindor acompañada de un Slytherin sino que lo mas extraño de ver era el hecho de eran la sabelotodo Granger con el príncipe de las serpientes, muchos tan solo suspiraron y continuaron su camino…luego de esquivar a los curiosos llegaron al salón, allí dentro les esperaban los dos hermanos Weasley sentados en unas butacas frente a la chimenea…

- Hola chicos…- saludo Hermione entrando al salón seguida de cerca por el rubio Malfoy…

- ¿A que no adivinan lo que hizo Hermione hoy?…- dijo Draco cerrando la puerta a su espalda…

- ¿Qué?- preguntaron al unísono los pelirrojos

Lord Voldemort habia salido acompañado de sus dos ángeles de la muerte… ¿Adonde?…bueno eso era lo que la mujer serpiente, Nagini se preguntaba en esos momentos…pues ya que este no estaba todas las responsabilidades dentro de la fortaleza oscura ahora recaían sobre sus hombros…eso le pasaba por ser la mano derecha del Lord Oscuro…  
Así que ahora estaba en la oficina de Tom revisando los papeles, que este habia dejado allí…eran un sin numero de cuentas, que mostraban los números exactos de mortifagos en el bando oscuro, las muertes que habían causado, los daños en los ataques antes llevados acabo y todo…tan solo papeleo de oficina…Nagini frunció el ceño y suspiro…tan solo esperaba que el Lord volviera pronto, estaba aburrida y ademas tenia un mal presentimiento…

Pues bien, el ambiente dentro de la fortaleza oscura, no habia cambiado mucho que digamos…

Sirius estaba encerrado en su habitación con un humor de perros…¿irónico no?…  
Como consecuencia de todo eso, de la salida del Lord, del trabajo de Nagini y del humor de Sirius…el único que se preocupaba de la salud del joven amante del Señor de las Tinieblas…era el licántropo, el cual no se habia separado de Harry desde que habia notado el terrible estado en el cual se encontraba el ojiverde…

- Ay Harry que te sucedió ¿será un resfriado?…

El joven Potter estaba con una fiebre altísima, tenia los ojos semi cerrados, las mejillas color rojo y los labios entre abiertos, de vez en cuando le costaba respirar… el lupino habia intentado localizar a Severus, pues sabia que este tenia conocimientos médicos pero este aun no volvía al castillo…así que en esos momento no sabia realmente que hacer…el no era un sanador, así que mucho al respecto no podía hacer, al parecer tendría que esperar a que Severus o Nagini volvieran, de lo que sea que estuvieran haciendo…

Harry comenzó a abrir sus ojos dificultosamente, luego de haberlos cerrado a modo de descanso…se encontró con los ojos preocupados del esposo de su padrino…

- ¿Cómo te sientes Harry?- interrogo sujetándole una de las manos…

- Terrible…- tosió un poco…- ¿Cuánto llevo en cama?

- Un día y medio…

- ¿Y Tom?…

- Salió con los ángeles de la muerte y no ha vuelto…

- No deberías estar con Sirius…- cuestiono el mas joven levantando una ceja…el adulto le miro y suspiro…

- Aun esta enfadado por la discusión que tubo con el Lord…

- Ya me lo imaginaba…- Harry tosió un poco mas, lo cual preocupo mas al licántropo…

- Mientras el Lord no vuelva, no podremos hacer mucho…

- Me gustaría que Tom estuviera aquí…- murmuro Harry mas para si, que para los dos…

- Lo se Harry, lo se…

La temperatura de Harry no bajaba, cada vez se veía peor, a cada minuto que pasaba su estado parecía empeorar…

Las horas pasaban lentas y desesperantes…la noche habia caído, y el cielo ahora negro estaba ya, salpicado de estrellas…Lupin miro al ojiverde, el cual estaba durmiendo, o por lo menos intentando dormir, se removía de vez en cuando en la cama…

- Voy a ver si ya regreso Severus…

- Esta bien…- escucho el lupino que le respondía el joven ojiverde…

Remus Lupin salió de la habitación dejando al joven Harry Potter ahogado en su propio calor, con la respiración agitada y con la visión borrosa…a pesar de estar en ese deplorable estado, algo de su magia se encontraba alerta…gracias a ello, podía sentir claramente que las cosas estaban agitadas fuera del castillo…podía sentir la presencia de muchos magos dentro de los terrenos de la fortaleza, e incluso cada vez la cantidad de estos parecía aumentar…

- No me siento bien…- murmuro para si, cerrando sus bellos ojos verdes…

- ¿Harry?…- escucho que una voz le llamaba…- ¿Harry?- el mencionado entre abrió sus ojos apenas…

- Na…gini…- dijo en un hilo de voz…

- Oh por Hades, mira como estas…- la mujer serpiente al fin se habia desocupado de su trabajo y habia decidido ir a ver a Harry…y ahora lo encontraba en un estado deplorable…se acerco a la cama…- Estas mal…muy mal…- dijo ella tocando la frente del mago mas joven, notando su alta temperatura…- esto no es normal…- murmuro para si…

Nagini cruzo los brazos en pose pensativa, cuando de repente se percato de algo raro…miro detenidamente el cuello de Harry, allí en el lugar donde habia sido mordido por el vampiro…justo allí habia hecho acto de presencia una extraña marca de color negro…la mujer serpiente se inclino para ver mejor…la marca tenia una peculiar forma….parecía el tatuaje de una rosa llena de enredaderas de espinas, al mirar aquella marca mas detenidamente pudo notar como aquellas espinas se movían…estirándose…  
abarcando mas piel…

- ¡¡Mierda!!- exclamo retrocediendo unos pasos

La mujer pelinegra frunció el ceño, para luego comenzar a hacer unos sellos con las manos, saco la varita y apunto hacia la rosa en el cuello de Harry…de esta salió un pequeño vapor negro el cual se acumulo y formo unos extraños símbolos…símbolos que la mujer comprendía perfectamente…sus ojos reflejaron rápidamente preocupación y luego algo de miedo…

- No queda mucho tiempo…- murmuro…

- ¿Qué sucede?- interrogo el mago mas joven…

- La mordida del vampiro paso a un segundo nivel…ahora puede verse claramente…

- ¿¡Verse!? ¿Cómo es eso?…- interrogo Harry con la voz preocupada…la mujer serpiente le miro, hizo un movimiento de varita e hizo aparecer un espejo entre sus manos, el cual extendió al mas joven para que pudiera verlo el mismo…

- Tiene forma de rosa y dependiendo cuando avancen las espinas, mas avanzara la maldición dentro de la mordida…

- Oh no…

Severus Snape se encontraba en la habitación que le correspondía en la fortaleza oscura de Lord Voldemort…estaba recostado boca arriba en un bellísimo diván de color verde oscuro, su largo cabello negro, siempre amarrado en una trenza tocaba el suelo y lo acariciaba…su respiración era tranquila y pausada, estaba mirando el techo, o mas bien el vacío, como si este fuera la cosa mas interesante del mundo, cuando de hecho no lo era…tenia un sin numero de cosas en la cabeza…mucho que pensar y ahora tenia el tiempo para pensar en ello…

El Lord le habia pedido a Lucius y a él que le acompañaran a buscar unos papeles guardados en otro castillo, por supuesto todo se habia llevado a cabo perfectamente, así que habían regresado sin mayores contratiempos, y bueno…ahora se encontraba con el tiempo suficiente como para reflexionar y pensar en muchas cosas…

Recordó la conversación de Draco con su padre, y luego esas palabras…

"Gracias por siempre estar junto a mi padre cuidándole, a pesar de que él no se de cuenta de ello …"

Draco lo sabia, lo habia descubierto de alguna forma…¿acaso era tan evidente?…o ¿Lucius le habia contado algo?…sacudió la cabeza intentando sacar todo eso de su mente…

Recordó también la forma como habían actuado los ángeles caídos, jamas penso que estos realmente aceptarían su rol en el bando de la oscuridad, pero realmente lo habían hecho, y eso le habia dejado boquiabierto…continuo meditando, pensando…recordando…recordó a su tía Nagini, siempre queriendo saber el porque de la tristeza en sus ojos negros…por un instante el rostro de un Lucius de 17 años llego a su cabeza…aquel Lucius que con esa mirada plateada carente de emoción le habia dicho que cuando saliera del colegio se casaría…así nada mas…de un momento a otro su corazón se habia hecho mil pedazos, y nunca habia encontrado las fuerzas suficientes como para volver a unir esas frágiles piezas…no podía olvidar ese día…no podía sacar de su cabezas esas palabras…

"Debo casarme…mi familia quiere que haga eso…"

- //¿¿¡¡Como pudo enviar años de romance a la basura así como así!!?? ¡¡Yo habría sido capas de dar mi vida por el!!…y él…él…me abandono para complacer a su familia…simplemente así lo hizo…//…

Se sintió desfallecer en la tristeza…se sentó en aquel diván, mirando sus manos, esas manos manchadas de sangre…si tan solo todo eso hubiera sido diferente, si Lucius realmente hubiera luchado…todo hubiera sido muy distinto…Snape entre cerro los ojos…tenia ganas de llorar, pera hacia años que se habia quedado sin lagrimas…

- //Desde aquel día…el día que Lucius se caso, derrame todas las lagrimas que tenia…ahora ya no me queda nada…//

Un suspiro nostálgico de escapo de entre sus labios…

No habia escuchado que alguien llamaba a la puerta, tampoco escucho el sonido de esta abriéndose…los pasos acercándose…se percato de la presencia de alguien cuando este en cuestión se sentó a su lado y le abrazo por los hombros…

- Vengo a cumplir con lo que prometí…te debo una conversación larga y tendida…- escucho que le decía una voz varonil acariciándole el cuello…

- Lucius…- dijo con la voz aun cargada de tristeza, y el rubio Malfoy pudo percibir esto con toda claridad…

- ¿Recordando cosas tristes?…- inquirió separándose un poco del pelinegro…

- Si…- le respondió sinceramente Snape, sin mirarle…

Lucius bajo la mirada, mirándose las manos, pensando meticulosamente en lo que diría a continuación…el otro adulto se puso de pie ante la ahora atenta mirada del rubio, el cual no despego la vista del pelinegro, el cual se acerco a la chimenea y la encendió con un silencioso movimiento de varita…y se quedo allí, contemplando el danzante fuego…sus ojos se veían opacos, y su corazón clamaba por unas palabras…

- Todo lo que dije la vez anterior es cierto…- dijo el rubio mago poniéndose de pie y acercándose al moreno…- no te mentiría…

- Aquella vez me mentiste…- dijo en un murmuro quedo…

- Eh…

- Dijiste que estarías conmigo para siempre…y mira como estamos ahora…- se volteo, mirando a los ojos a aquel que siempre habia amado, y que aun amaba a pesar de todo…mirada contra mirada…negro contra plateado…

- Yo siempre quise contarte la verdad, pero no pude, las circunstancias no me lo permitieron…te alejaste tan rápido de mi que no tube tiempo de decirte todo lo que tenia que decirte…

- ¿Creías que me quedaría un poco mas después de haber visto aquel matrimonio?…¿creíste que soportaría mas todo eso?….pues no…preferí irme, preferí desaparecer, hundirme en mi propia tristeza…

- Habia una verdad detrás de aquel compromiso, detrás de aquel matrimonio…

- ¿¡Que verdad!? ¡¡A ver dime!!…- exclamo el pelinegro perdiendo la tranquilidad nostálgica que habia estado sintiendo hasta ahora…recordar todos esos acontecimientos le hacia sentir mal…muy mal…Lucius agacho la mirada- ¿existe alguna verdad, algo que puedas decirme respecto a lo sucedido en aquel tiempo? Realmente hay algo que me puedas decir, para cambiar lo que siento…para cambiar este sentimiento de traición…- agacho la mirada…

Lucius sin poder aguantar mas aquella situación lamentable, sin poder soportar aquel ambiente plagado de sentimientos encontrados…se acerco a Severus hasta quedar justo frente a él, separados por unos escasos centímetros…el rubio llevo una de sus manos al mentón del otro y le levanto el rostro, obligando a mirarle directamente a los ojos…y sin esperar ninguna palabra de parte del moreno, le beso…apenas rozándole los labios, como si le pidiera permiso…luego de aquel suave roce, comenzó a besarle mas apasionadamente …mas profundamente…besándole como solo él podía besarle, sintió como Severus habia intentado resistirse en una primera instancia, pero luego se dejo llevar, hasta el punto en que también correspondió aquel anhelado beso…

Al separarse por la falta de aire, ambos quedaron con las frente juntas, mirándose atentamente, como queriendo leer el pensamiento del otro…Lucius fu el primero en hablar…y como era de esperarse sus palabras serian decisivas…

- Mi familia me amenazo con matarte si no me casaba…era tu vida la que estaba en juego, no podía arriesgarme a perderte…- le dijo con voz suave acariciando el largo cabello negro…

- ¿Qué?…- interrogo el moreno, sin poder creer esas palabras…

- Es cierto…ellos estaban en contra de nuestra relación, y me dijeron que lo mejor para el honor de la familia, era que me casara con una pura sangre…yo me opuse con todas mis ganas, les dije que jamas te abandonaría para hacer eso, les amenace con abandonar el apellido Malfoy…pero ellos ya tenían todo planeado…me dijeron que si no me casaba acabarían con tu vida…

- ¿No pudiste decirme nada? Podríamos haber hecho algo…juntos…- le dijo Severus, mirándole a los ojos…

- Ellos lo sabrían y actuarían antes…no habia forma de escapara…yo tenia que casarme o casarme…

- ¿Cómo pudieron?…yo me fui sin saber esto…todo pudo ser diferente…yo pense que ya no me amabas…- las lagrimas olvidadas comenzaron a salir de aquello tristes ojos negros…- yo creí que ya no me ambas…tenia el corazón roto en mil pedazos…no lo pude soportar…no pude…- mas lagrimas…Lucius abrazo protectoramente al moreno, apretando su cuerpo contra el suyo, sintiendo como temblaba a causa del llanto…como sufría a causa del pasado…

- Calma…todo eso ya acabo…ahora Draco es el heredero, ahora yo puedo hacer lo que desee, no tengo que conformar a nadie…- le levanto el rostro, mirando esos ojos llenos de lagrimas…- ahora solo quiero estar contigo, tenerte entre mis brazos como antes…- le murmuro cariñosamente besando cada lagrima que quería salir…abrazando ese cuerpo que creía que nunca volvería a sentir…

- Yo aun sigo amándote, nunca pude olvidarte, nunca pude sacarte de mi corazón…

- Lo se…lo se…

Los besos continuaron…Severus puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello del rubio, el cual le apretó la cintura, disminuyendo mas aun la distancia entre ellos, sintiendo como sus cuerpos reaccionaban ante la presencia del otro…  
Lucius comenzó a guiar al pelinegro hacia la cama que estaba cerca de allí…con lentitud le recostó boca arriba, sin dejar de besarse, sin siquiera separarse…

- Hora de compensar los años perdidos…- murmuro el rubio lamiendo la oreja del otro en una caricia sensual, que hizo temblar al pelinegro…

Allí, recostado en la cama…sintió como toda aquella tristeza se disipaba, con cada caricia, con cada beso…era hora de dejar el pasado en el pasado…Lucius le besaba como si su vida dependiera de ello, bajando por su cuello, abriéndose camino por su túnica, llegando al ombligo, rápidamente deshaciéndose del molesto pantalón, dejándoles en cuestión de pocos minutos completamente sin ninguna prenda…Se maravillo al ver aquel cuerpo curtido por los años, por las batallas…cicatrices aquí y allá…marcas…se dedico a besar y lamer cada una de ellas…

Sin poder resistir mucho este juego previo…Severus tomo impulso y empujo a Lucius quedando como resultado, arriba de este, sentado a horcajadas sobre sus caderas, sintiendo la clara excitación en el rubio…sonrío con picardía…  
Acaricio ese pecho que aun continuaba cubierto por la ropa, sonriendo al ver como Lucius suspiraba a cada una de sus quedas caricias…comenzó a desabotonar la camisa que Malfoy llevaba con una lentitud, que tan solo parecía aumentar la excitación de este…

- ¿Piensas tardar mucho?…- le pregunto entre gemidos quedos…

- Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo…

Fue la única respuesta que logro del moreno, el cual al fin abrió la camisa y ahora acariciaba esa pálida y suave piel, acercándose peligrosamente al pantalón…sonriendo al ver como Lucius estaba atento a cada uno de sus movimientos…lentamente comenzó a abrir el cierre del pantalón, para luego sorpresivamente comenzar a acariciar con sus suaves manos el miembro del otro…escuchando como un profundo gemido de alivio escapaba de la boca del rubio…  
Mientras acariciaba con sus manos aquella hombría, Lucius sin poder aguantarse mas se habia sentado, llevando de este modo sus propias manos a la espalda de Severus, bajando, bajando hasta que encontró aquella entrada, la cual rápidamente comenzó a preparar para lo que vendría…

Severus cerro sus ojos al sentir aquellos dedos invasores dentro de si, unos gemidos quedos salían de entre sus labios entre abiertos, el otro le besaba el cuello y toda la piel que tenia a su alcance sin dejar de hacer lo que hacia…el moreno se estremeció al sentir como esos dedos salían, luego fue levemente alzado…

- ¿Listo?

- Llevo años listo…

Lentamente el mismo Severus llevo el miembro del otro a su entrada, estaba sentado sobre las caderas de Lucius, allí comenzó a entrar…el rubio ahogo un gemido al sentir esas cálidas paredes…el moreno cerro levemente los ojos sintiendo ese miembro entrando en el, empalándolo…

Cuando ya estuvo por completo dentro del moreno, este mismo comenzó a subir y a bajar…Lucius no aguanto mucho y se abrazo a su amante, imponiendo un ritmo apasionado, cada embestida daba en el punto exacto dentro de Severus…  
Los gemidos ya no pudieron reprimirse mas…Pronto el orgasmo llego…primero el Severus, el cual al estrecharse mas, provoco que Lucius también se viniera…

El rubio líder de la familia Malfoy salió de dentro del cuerpo de su amante, para luego recostarse…Severus le miro, respirando agitadamente y se acurruco en su pecho…ambos intentando recuperar el aliento…

- Tenemos toda una vida aun para repetir esto…- le susurro el rubio dándole un beso en la frente…

- Estoy completamente de acuerdo contigo…

Luego ambos cayeron en los brazos de Morfeo…

Bueno aquí tiene este capitulo, como bien dije, allí esta, lo prometido es deuda, para las personas que pedían el reencuentro de Lucius y Severus, espero les allá gustado…así que ahora me despido, esperando encontrarnos nuevamente en el próximo capitulo….

Dejen los valiosos comentarios…  
Bloody Kisses!!!  
La dama de las serpientes se despide!!!


	22. Chapter 22

Capitulo veintidós: "Bienvenidos a la realidad"

Nagini Snape…la mujer serpiente ayudante del Lord, caminaba con paso presuroso por los pasillos del castillo Slytherin, esperando encontrar a la persona que necesitaba en ese preciso momento…osea Lord Voldemort…en su rostro podía verse claramente la preocupación…Hace tan solo unos pocos minutos atrás habia ido a ver a Harry, realmente la salud del chico no estaba para nada bien, su condición empeoraba a cada momento que pasaba, esto sin siquiera saberlo despertaba todo el lado maternal perdido dentro de la mujer serpiente…Nagini ahora quería a Harry tanto como si fuera su propio hijo, habia aprendido a quererle, mas aun al ser este el ser mas preciado del Señor de las Tinieblas…pero todo aquello, todos esos sentimientos no eran algo relevante ahora, lo que le preocupaba en estos momentos era que el vampirismo habia avanzado de forma acelerada y abrupta, todo se estaba volviendo cada vez más difícil, la pobre mujer serpiente estaba realmente preocupada por el joven de ojos verde esmeralda, sumado a ello, desde hacia días que tenia un mal presentimiento en lo profundo de su oscuro corazón, sentía que algo malo estaba por suceder…y normalmente su sexto sentido nunca se equivocaba…Estaba casi segura que su mal presentimiento tenia que ver con la condenada Orden del Fenix y sus seguidores…eso era justamente lo que temía, sumado a ello mas que temer por el Lord…temía por el bienestar y la salud mental de Harry…

- // ¡¡Tom donde demonios estas!! ¡¡Cada vez que te necesito urgentemente no apareces!! ¡¡Mas vale que estés en tu maldito laboratorio o cuando te encuentre te hecho un maldito crucio!!//- pensaba la mujer serpiente un "tanto", solo un "tanto" enojada…de hecho pobre del mortifago que se interpusiera o que solo se encontrara con ella, pues tenia el suficiente humor como para dejarlo como papilla de mago…por algo se habia ganado el puesto de mano derecha del Lord, titulo que no muchos conocían, ya que la mayoría del tiempo que estaba junto al Señor de las Tinieblas se encontraba convertida en serpiente…

Tras toda su discusión mental, sobre como poder torturar mejor al Lord por haberse desaparecido y sobre dejar solo a Harry en aquel estado…dejo todo ello de lado y se detuvo frente a unas enormes puertas que conducían a las mazmorras, lugar en donde el Lord se habia encerrado apenas habia llegado al castillo…¿Quién sabe a que habia salido? Eso no le importaba a ella, tan solo esperaba encontrar al Señor de las Tinieblas en aquellas mazmorras…

La mujer de ojos verdes levanto una ceja y entrecerró los ojos, estaba demasiado enfadada…Así que mas valía que el Señor de las Tinieblas estuviera allí dentro…

- ¡¡Tom!!…- entró gritando la mujer de cabello negro en el laboratorio del Señor de las tinieblas…y tal como ella habia previsto (y deseado), él estaba allí jugando al científico loco…

- ¿Qué sucede querida?- interrogo con toda la calma del mundo, sabia que cuando la mujer venia con ese carácter lo mejor era no hacerla enojar mas, o sino podrían perder el castillo y muchas vidas…y bueno… realmente le preocupaba el castillo, era una reliquia familiar que se supone que debía cuidar…

- ¿¡Tienes que actuar tan tranquilo!? ¿¡Que mierda haces encerrado aquí haciendo la del científico loco!? Harry esta muy mal, la orden cada vez parece estar mas cerca de este castillo, que casi puedo sentirla…¡¡debemos irnos ahora ya de aquí!! ¡¡No podemos quedarnos mas tiempo…- le dijo la mujer entrando en una crisis de paranoia, moviendo los brazos de un lado a otro mientras que el ojirojo el miraba como si le hubiera salido una segunda cabeza… - ¡¡Y DEJA DE MIRARME ASÍ!!

- Lo siento…- se disculpo suavemente…- Y respecto a todo aquello…querida eso no…- estaba diciendo el Lord hasta que cayo en la cuenta de las palabras que le habia dicho…- ¡¿Qué Harry que?!- interrogo mirando con algo de preocupación a la mujer de ojos verdes…dejo todo lo que estaba haciendo y enarco una ceja hacia su amiga en señal de interrogante…

- Esta mal…la maldición del vampiro a entrado en un segundo nivel…- dijo ella tras calmarse un poco, después de todo aquel griterío…

- ¿¡Puede verse!?…- interrogo indicándole la puerta a la mujer, para así salir de allí de inmediato, por supuesto, rumbo a la habitación de su joven amante…

- Si…- le indicó ella…- Tiene la forma de una rosa llena de espinas…- le dijo mientras caminaba rápidamente en dirección a la habitación del joven de ojos verdes con el Lord junto a ella escuchando cada una de sus palabras…

- ¿Una rosa con espinas?…eso significa que el vampiro debe ser uno muy antiguo…- dijo el Lord siguiendo el paso de su amiga…

- ¿Cómo puedes saber eso?…- interrogo la mujer levantando una ceja ante las palabras del Señor de las Tinieblas…

- Dependiendo de la forma que tome la maldición en segundo nivel, puede saberse mas o menos la edad del vampiro…normalmente la forma cambia cada cientos de años…

- ¿Cada cientos de años?- interrogó ella sorprendida ante esta revelación…- ¡demonios!…- fue lo que salió como un suspiro de frustración de entre los labios de Nagini…- Tom no es solo eso…las espinas parecen expandirse poco a poco…- le rebelo finalmente…

- Debe ser porque Harry no ha bebido sangre…las espinas quieren llegar al alimento como sea…

- ¿Alimento? O sea que se vera obligado a beber sangre para detener la expansión de las espinas…

- Si, pero solo momentáneamente… luego continuaran creciendo…es parte de la maldición, obligan al portador a beber sangre para así convertirse en un vampiro por completo y tras hacer eso destruirle…

- ¡¡Tom!!- exclamó ella con voz mas que preocupada…clavo sus ojos verdes en el Señor de las Tinieblas notando su mirada color sangre cruzada por la preocupación…y por el rastro del temor…- Tienes que hacer algo…

- No te preocupes lo haré Nagini, lo haré…- un suspiro se escapo de entre sus labios luego de decir esas palabras…- Cambiando un poco el tema, respecto a lo que tu también mencionaste…lo del castillo ya lo sabia ¿Por qué crees que reuní a todos mis mortifagos aquí? …

- ¿Lo sabias?…- dijo ella con algo de ironía enarcando una ceja en interrogación…

- Sí…

- ¿O sea que esto estaba planeado? ¿Qué piensas hacer entonces?- inquirió ella, acercándose con cada paso que daban a la recamara de Harry…

- Todo siempre esta planeado…- soltó él con algo de soberbia- Lo que haré es simple mi querida Nagini, trasladaremos la Fortaleza oscura a otro castillo…- dijo suavemente…- Y para ello traje a todos mis mortifagos aquí, ellos ayudaran en el traslado masivo, ya que tengo cosas que necesito…tu sabes…algunos pergaminos importantes, algunas obras de arte valiosas, cosas como esas…y mientras yo me preocupo de eso y de los mortifagos…- ambos se detuvieron frente a la puerta de la habitación del joven de ojos verdes…- Tu iras donde mis ángeles de la muerte, y con ellos iras a Hogwarts para así traer a mis ángeles caídos…es hora de que se unan definitivamente al lado oscuro, les necesito aquí, conmigo y con Harry…

- ¿Los ángeles caídos?…- interrogó ella algo asombrada por aquella revelación…- Al fin les traerás aquí…- ella sonrío ante el hecho de que aquellos chicos volverían a la Fortaleza Oscura, pero tras unos segundo miro al Lord con cierta duda en los ojos y con un extraño brillo de diversión…- ¿Quieres que traiga a los chicos con alboroto o sin alboroto? – el Lord levantó una ceja ante la pregunta…ya se estaba esperando algo así de parte de su amiga…

- Mi querida Nagini…- dijo suavemente…- Dejare eso a tu criterio, pero conociéndote, como yo sé que te conozco…creo saber que es lo que harás ¿cierto?- la mujer sonrío ante las palabras del Señor de las Tinieblas…

- Esta bien…eso lo decidiré yo…- guardo silencio un segundo para luego preguntar…- Pero... la nueva fortaleza, ¿Dónde estará?…- inquirió ella mirando los ojos rojos del Lord los cuales brillaron con algo de diversión…sonrío ampliamente hacia su serpentina amiga, como si hubiera estado esperando esa pregunta desde hace rato…

- Pues si de verdad quiere saberlo…- murmuro él con diversión…

- ¡Por supuesto que quiero!…

- Calma…calma…- le dijo con voz suave…-… será el castillo recién encontrado de Godric Gryffindor…- dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, una de esas sonrisas sicopatas que siempre colocaba cada vez que pensaba hacer algo muy malo…Nagini enarco una ceja ante esto…

- ¿El castillo de Gryffindor?- interrogo incrédula…- pero ¿Cómo?

- Una vez que conozco la posición de las cosas, no puedo olvidar donde están….así que ocuparemos ese castillo vacío, de hecho en este preciso momento varios de mis elfos domésticos y algunos de mis mortifagos están en el castillo preparando todo para nuestra llegada…

- Así que ahora yo debo traer a los ángeles caídos aquí …- dijo ella señalando el piso bajo sus pies, en alusión al castillo en donde actualmente se encontraban ubicados - …¿Para luego llevarlos al castillo de Gryffindor?- dijo con cierto tono escéptico en la voz…

- Si mi querida amiga…- ante estas palabras ella se cruzo de brazos y le miro con algo de reproche…- ¡Ey! No me mires así…vamos que esto no es tan imposible…

- ¿Seguro que no lo es?- dijo con ironía, a lo cual el frunció el ceño…

- No es tan extraño…piensa en la seguridad del lugar…- comenzó a numerar el Señor de las Tinieblas…- los de la Orden del Fenix no conocen la ubicación de ese castillo- Nagini movió la cabeza en asentimiento…- Además… jamas pensarían que es la nueva fortaleza oscura tomando en cuenta que es una fortaleza que perteneció a Gryffindor…- finalizo, observando el resultado de sus palabras sobre su serpentina amiga…

- Entiendo…- dijo ella asimilando todo lo anteriormente dicho…- Además… tu tienes a las únicas dos personas que conocían sobre la existencia de ese castillo…- murmuro la mujer de ojos verdes entendiendo al fin el sentido de todo ese plan y el porque el Lord se habia tomado su tiempo en armarlo meticulosamente…

- Exacto…además estoy seguro de que Remus Lupin y Sirius Black no podrán decir nada a la orden ¿cierto querida?

- Ahora entiendo perfectamente…

- Ya que entendiste…ahora debes ir a donde los ángeles de la muerte, diles que yo les ordeno esto…pero ve enseguida, mientras mas rápido mejor, yo me encargare de Harry mientras tanto…- dijo el Lord entrando en la mencionada habitación, dejando a la mujer serpiente de pie fuera de esta…

- El tiene razón lo mejor es demorarme lo menos posible en esta misión de recuperación…- se dijo a si misma comenzando a caminar en dirección a la habitación de su sobrino, era mejor así, los ángeles de la muerte le ayudarían perfectamente a traer a los chicos… 

La mujer serpiente ahora cambiando de rumbo, se dirigía decidida con paso firme y autoritario a la habitación de Severus, lo mejor era buscar a los ángeles de la muerte enseguida pues debían ir de inmediato a buscar a los chicos, mientras mas pronto fueran, mejor…se asomo por una de las tantas ventanas que encontró en su camino…admiro el cielo que poco a poco se aclaraba, el sol saludaba indicando de este modo el inicio de un nuevo día…

- Esto será divertido…- dijo sonriendo mientras continuaba su camino…

En cuestión de unos pocos minutos habia llegado a su destino, allí estaba frente a la enorme puerta de la habitación de Snape…sonrío para sus adentros, esa era una de las ventajas de ser la ayudante del Lord, era siempre la segunda en conocer perfectamente cada rincón del castillo o fortaleza donde se encontraran, frunció el ceño al recordar el traslado de la fortaleza oscura…ahora tendría que aprender todo de nuevo para el nuevo castillo…suspiro al imaginar eso…

Dejando de lado sus pensamientos sobre castillos, llamo un par de veces a la puerta, esperando respuesta…nadie respondió…parecía no haber nadie dentro, lo cual era sin lugar a dudas imposible, ella sabia perfectamente que su sobrino habia vuelto al castillo luego de la misión con el Lord…sabia que el estaba detrás de aquella puerta…

- Quizás esta durmiendo…- se dijo a si misma, auto convenciéndose de ello…- pero bueno, es hora de levantarse…- una sonrisa maligna se dibujo en su rostro…y sin molestarse mas por los formalismos abrió la puerta de par en par de un solo movimiento de varita… y bueno, lo que allí encontró, le dejo simplemente boquiabierta, sus ojos verdes se abrieron en sorpresa…- no lo puedo creer…- fue lo único que salió de sus labios…

En la cama de su sobrino estaba este durmiendo placida y serenamente apoyado en el fuerte pecho de Lucius…del mismísimo Lucius Malfoy…los dos ángeles de la muerte estaban cubiertos tan solo por las oscuras sabanas de la cama, eso lo pudo saber perfectamente la mujer serpiente al ver la ropa de ambos desparramada por el suelo de la habitación…

- Bueno, esto no me lo esperaba…- murmuro para si misma acercándose a la cama…al estar allí, pudo notar aquellos rostros tranquilos, aquellos rostros de felicidad que llevaba años esperando ver…una sonrisa se dibujo en sus propios labios, al fin podía ver la felicidad en su sobrino, el cual habia estado años esperando recuperar aquella alegría, aquella parte de su corazón que habia perdido al perder a Lucius…pero ahora volvían a estar juntos…

Nagini estaba demasiado feliz…pero de repente cayo en la cuenta de que no habia tiempo que perder, mas tarde podría hablar con Severus, ahora tenían que cumplir su misión como ángeles de la muerte y llevar a cabo las ordenes del Señor de las Tinieblas al pie de la letra, debían entrar en Hogwarts y llevarse a los ángeles caídos ahora ya…la Orden del Fenix a cada minuto estaba mas cerca de la fortaleza, y lo mejor era llevar a cabo de inmediato lo dicho o seria demasiado tarde, así que guardándose todos sus sentimientos y cariño lo mejor era despertar a los bellos durmientes ahora…

- Ángeles de la muerte el Señor de las Tinieblas requiere de sus servicios…- dijo con voz profunda y fría, la cual sabia que perfectamente les despertaría…y tan como habia predicho los ojos de ambos se abrieron de inmediato….

- ¿Tía Nagini?…- interrogo medio adormilado Severus…- ¿Qué haces aquí?- luego de decir aquello miro a Lucius…- yo…yo…

- Ah…- fue lo que simplemente salió de los labios del rubio sin entender mucho la situación en la cual se encontraban…

- Nada de explicaciones ahora, el Lord les acaba de dar una misión muy importante…así que vístanse de inmediato, nos vamos enseguida…

- ¿Irnos?- interrogo el de cabello negro poniéndose de pie cubriéndose a medias con una de las sabanas de la cama..

- ¿a dónde?- interrogo el líder de la familia Malfoy pasando su mirada color plata de un pelinegro a otro…

- A Hogwarts…- dijo la mujer serpiente simplemente antes de acercarse a la puerta…- les espero en el vestíbulo principal en diez minutos, completamente listos para la misión…

Mientras en las mazmorras de la casa de Slytherin en Hogwarts, colegio de magia y hechicería…El príncipe de las serpientes, el mas que conocido Draco Malfoy comenzaba a abrir los ojos…era sábado, por lo cual no tenia ninguna intención de levantarse temprano, pero al parecer su mente le habia jugado una mala pasada y una vez despierto, sabia que no podría volver a dormir aunque lo quisiera con toda su alma…

- Demonios…tendré que levantarme…- se dijo a si mismo…

Con movimientos lentos y pausados se levanto de la cama, saco ropa limpia de su baúl y se adentro en el baño…estando una vez allí se dio una relajante ducha lo suficientemente cálida como para quitarle todo rastro de sueño…al terminar de bañarse se vistió y se dirigió a su sala común esperando encontrar a alguien despierto, lo cual no fue así, al parecer realmente esta vez habia exagerado, miro su reloj y así pudo confirmarlo, eran recién las siete de la mañana, y siendo este un día sábado, nadie se levantaría hasta las ocho y media…

Se sentó en un cómodo sofá cerca de lo que quedaba del fuego de anoche en la chimenea y bostezo cansinamente, ¿Qué podría hacer para matar el tiempo?…No habia nadie de su casa despierto, y dudaba de que se despertaran hasta mas tarde…no tenia nada que hacer, sus deberes los tenia ya terminados, no podía ir a tomar desayuno aun, pues este se servia mas tarde por ser fin de semana…

Fue en esas circunstancias que recordó algo, o mas bien a alguien…solo existía una persona lo suficientemente fanática como para levantarse temprano para hacer lo que amaba hacer…leer…

- Hermione…lo más probable es que este en la biblioteca…- dijo recordando cuando la castaña le contó que todos los días se levantaba a las siete de la mañana e iba a estudiar o en su efecto a leer a la biblioteca aprovechando el hecho de que al ser temprano no había personas que pudieran perturbar su lectura, le sorprendió que pudiera existir alguien que le gustaran tanto los libros, pero bueno, así era ella y el no era quien para criticarle…

Draco sonrío por su genialidad, subió a su habitación a buscar su capa en el baúl, sabia que a estas horas de la mañana debiera hacer bastante frío, estaba rebuscando en el dicho baúl, cuando sin querer su mano paso a llevar una hoja de papel…

- Demonios…

Se cortó…pequeñas gotas de sangre fueron a para al dichoso papel que habia ocasionado la herida…

- Condenado papel…- el rubio se llevo la mano ensangrentada a la boca, lamiendo la herida, como un gato receloso mirando aquel papel como si le deseara la peor de las muertes…

Miró el maldito papel dispuesto a tomarlo y desintegrarlo con su varita, cuando algo peculiar comenzó a suceder…en el papel que en un principio estaba en blanco solo manchado con las gotas de sangre comenzaron a escribirse unas palabras, usando la propia sangre como tinta…el rubio Malfoy no pudo mas que abrir sus ojos grises en sorpresa al notar tal peculiar suceso, tomo su capa y se la coloco, para luego agacharse y tomar el papel entre sus pálidas manos, viendo mas de cerca como cada palabra y cada oración se iban forman, escribiendo de ese modo un párrafo completo, el cual se dispuso a leer con algo de temor mezclado con la curiosidad…

"El veneno que corre en la sangre…  
Una marca que representa el poder…  
Corazones y almas unidas…  
Imposible al cielo regresar…  
Muerte y destrucción…  
Poder y decisión..  
El final destinado cada vez esta más cerca…  
Ante la atenta mirada serena…  
La luz y la oscuridad  
Cada una nace para morir en la otra…"

Draco entrecerró sus ojos grises…no podía creer lo que estaba escrito en aquel papel con su propia sangre…le analizo al derecho y al revés, notando que era tan solo ese párrafo…no habia continuado escribiéndose…

¿Qué significaban esas palabras? ¿A quien se refería estas? ¿Qué era todo esto?…

- Debo buscar a Hermione, ella sabrá que hacer con esto…

El rubio heredero Malfoy tomo el papel y su bufanda, para luego salir de la sala común de Slytherin rumbo a la biblioteca ubicada unas cuantas escaleras arriba…

Miles de teorías se agolparon en su cabeza, miles de cosas tomaron control de su mente por culpa de aquellas palabras, queriendo darle una respuesta respecto al párrafo escrito con sangre en el dichoso papel, mientras caminaba, miro la herida de su mano, recién notando que era un largo corte poco profundo a un costado de la esta…saco un pañuelo de su bolsillo y lo envolvió alrededor de la herida que poco a poco dejaba de sangrar…

Con paso presuroso se dirigió a buscar a su pelicastaña amiga…mas vale que estuviera en donde dijo que estaría, o tendría que entrar a la sala común de Gryffindor sin permiso y a la fuerza, lo cual realmente no deseaba hacer, y mucho menos a esas horas de la mañana…

Así que dejando de pensar en las cosas malas que podrían suceder si es que realmente Hermione no estuviera en la biblioteca apresuro mas el paso para llegar lo mas rápido posible, por alguna extraña razón aquel mensaje escrito en el papel le habia provocado un irrefrenable peculiar presentimiento…

En unos pocos minutos de silenciosa caminata a través de los pasillos del momentáneamente silencioso castillo, llego a la entrada de la biblioteca, la cual para su suerte se encontraba abierta y al parecer había alguien dentro, pues podía escuchar claramente como alguien movía libros manual y mágicamente de un lado para otro…Sujetando el papel con fuerza en su mano vendada, entro al lugar esperanzado en que fuera Hermione la que manipulaba aquellos libros, y bueno… para su gran y maravillosa suerte, en la primera mesa frente a la puerta, estaba la bruja que el había estado buscando tan desesperadamente…

- ¡¡¡¡Hermione!!!! – exclamo acercándose al lugar en donde se encontraba su castaña amiga, logrando una mirada de desaprobación de parte de la bibliotecaria, a la cual ni siquiera habia notado, y que mucho menos le importaba en esos momentos…

La chica tenia la vista metida en un libro cuando escucho la voz de alguien llamándole por su nombre, al levantar sus ojos castaños se encontró con la mirada preocupada del rubio heredero Malfoy, su mirada se entrecerró en interrogación…

- Draco ¿Qué sucede? – Hermione se puso de pie algo asustada, al ver la mano del rubio vendada y con rastros de sangre…

- Hermione sucedió algo muy extraño…- fue lo que salió de entre los labios del rubio al momento de estar lo suficientemente cerca de la chica, para que así nadie les escuchara…bien podría parecer que estaban solos, pero muchas veces las paredes del castillo parecían tener ojos y oídos…

- ¿Estas bien?...tu mano…- dijo ella apuntando a la mano herida…

- Si, si estoy bien – dijo el mostrándole que tan solo era un leve corte superficial y que no habia que preocuparse de ello…- No es de la herida de lo que te quiero hablar…- dijo el indicándole que se sentara, para luego hacer lo mismo frente a ella…

- Cuéntame entonces…- le respondió la castaña moviendo un poco los libros que estaban sobre la mesa, dejando así la vista libre para ver al rubio…

- Sin siquiera imaginarlo hoy me levante temprano…- dijo el iniciando con su declaración…- y eso ya de por si es algo extraño…yo no me levanto temprano los fines de semana a menos que tenga que hacer algo importante…- se explico al ver la mirada de interrogación de su amiga antes las primeras palabras dichas…- Bueno, al darme cuenta de que no podría volver a dormir aunque lo quisiera, me acorde de ti…- dijo continuando con su narración…- una vez me contaste que te levantabas temprano para venir a la biblioteca…así que decidí venir para así no sentirme tan solo a estas horas…

- Aun no encuentro nada fantástico en todo esto…además de que no explica tu herida…- dijo ella estudiando meticulosamente todo lo dicho hasta ahora por su rubio amigo…

- Ahora continuo…cuando tomaba mi capa y mi bufanda del baúl para venir para acá…me corte con un papel que habia dentro de este…

- ¿¡Un papel!? Draco, te pensaba más inteligente…- dijo ella con algo de ironía en la voz mientras levantaba una ceja en duda…

- No, no es solo eso…es esto…- dijo él sacando de su bolsillo el papel que contenía el párrafo escrito con su sangre, y se lo extendió a su amiga, la cual lo recibió con algo de duda en su semblante…

- ¿¡Pero que!? ¡¿Esto es sangre?! ¿¡Es tu sangre!?…- exclamo poco a poco al ir analizando el papel y las palabras escritas en el…

- Si…mi sangre…al momento de cortarme, las gotas de sangre que habían caído en el papel comenzaron a escribir esas palabras…- finalizo el…

- Draco…esto es demasiado extraño…- le dijo ella sin terminar de analizar aquellas palabras, como si su cerebro estuviera intentado unir un sin numero de piezas en tiempo récord…millones de cosas comenzaron a transitar su mente en segundos…se coloco de pie abruptamente, sorprendiendo al joven Slytherin sentado frente a ella, pudo notar claramente la mirada preocupada de la castaña…- tenemos que buscar a Ron y a Ginny…- dijo ella ordenando los libros que necesitaba y guardándolos en su mochila…

- ¿Por qué?

- Ellos también tienen que ver este papel…

- Pero…que…- Draco no podía entender a que se debía aquella abrupta reacción de su amiga…- Hermione ¿Qué sucede?…¿Qué son esas palabras?- decía mientras seguía rápidamente a su amiga, la cual en esos momentos salía a paso veloz de la biblioteca, al mismo tiempo que parecía murmurar un sin numero de cosas que Draco no alcanzaba a escuchar…

- Es un pedazo de una profecía…- le dijo finalmente sin detenerse en ningún momento…el rubio caminaba a su lado tan rápido como lo hacia ella…

- ¿¡Profecía!?

- Si…por ello necesitamos a Ron y a Ginny…tengo la leve sensación de que esto no es una simple coincidencia…

De este modo ambos habían salido de la biblioteca a paso rápido rumbo a la torre de Gryffindor…el rubio Malfoy de vez en cuando miraba a su pelicastaña amiga, la tenia un semblante cruzado por la preocupación, por lo cual rápidamente el rubio también comenzó a preocuparse, por alguna extraña razón su peculiar presentimiento parecía haber aumentado, tenia la sensación de que este no seria un día normal…

Podían escucharse sus propios pasos presurosos retumbar en los aun silenciosos pasillos del castillo…el sol aun algo pálido y somnoliento por la hora alumbraba apenas entre la neblina matutina…Mientras caminaban Draco recordó algo importante que quizás le convendría recordar a su amiga…

- Hermione…no es por nada, pero recuerdas que no puedo entrar en la torre Gryffindor…tu sabes…- dijo a modo de revelación…- yo soy una serpiente aquella es la guarida de los leones y todo eso…¿recuerdas?- dijo el chico con algo de ironía en la voz sin detener sus pasos…

- Como si eso importara en estos momentos Draco…bien sabes que hay cosas mas importantes de las cuales tenemos que preocuparnos…- le dijo ella de forma seria, impresionando un poco al Slytherin al notar lo fría que podía ser en situaciones bastante desesperantes, como la que vivían en ese preciso momento…

Sin siquiera percatarse habían cruzado casi medio colegio, desde la biblioteca hasta la torre de Gryffindor, incluyendo escaleras y pasillos todo ello en tiempo récord…así que allí estaban ahora, de pie frente aquel retrato de la dama gorda que nunca le habia agradado al rubio Malfoy, aquella que tantas otras veces habia saludado a un sin numero de alumnos de la casa de los leones…estaba la castaña a punto de pronunciar la palabra que era la contraseña, para así entrar a la mencionada sala común, cuando de repente ambos escucharon un fuerte ruido, el cual habia hecho retumbar un poco los vidrios del castillo entero…Draco y Hermione intercambiaron miradas, para luego escuchar algo semejante a una explosión seguida de gritos y del sonido de movimiento…

Rápidamente el rubio se aproximo a la ventana que tenia mas cerca para así poder ver que es lo que sucedía…una gran nube de humo negro parecía cubrir toda la entrada del colegio, esta era tan espesa que no le permitía ver que es lo que sucedía abajo…el ruido comenzó a hacerse mas fuerte, de hecho si continuaba así, pronto todos los que aun dormían en el castillo estarían despiertos…

- ¡Algo sucede abajo, pero una nube negra me impide la visibilidad!- le señalo el rubio aun intentando ver algo a través de aquella densa capa negra…

- ¡Demonios! ¡Yo voy por los pelirrojos, no te muevas de aquí!…- le exclamo diciéndole la contraseña al retrato de la dama gorda y entregándole el papel a Draco para que lo guardara…- ¡¡E intenta ver que sucede!!- dijo finalmente para luego desaparecer cerrándose el cuadro tras ella…

El joven heredero de la familia Malfoy vio como su amiga se perdía una vez dentro de la sala común de Gryffindor, un suspiro se escapo de entre sus pálidos labios…sin mas obedeció lo que le habia pedido la chica, por esta razón se acerco nuevamente a la ventana, esperan esta vez ver algo a través de la espesa nube de humo, que parecía poco a poco expandirse, nublando mas la visual de los jardines del colegio…simplemente no lograba ver nada…estaba allí, intentando ver cuando de repente sintió una mano que le tocaba el hombro suavemente…el joven Malfoy se volteo rápidamente, observando quien estaba detrás de él…sus ojos plateados de inmediato se abrieron el sorpresa, al ver quien se encontraba a su espalda con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en el rostro…

- ¡¡Señorita Nagini!! ¡¡¿¿Qué hace aquí??!!- Draco no cabia en su sorpresa…pues allí estaba, frente a el la mujer serpiente, asistente del Lord…

- Hola Draco…¿Cómo estas?- le saludo ella amablemente notando la sorpresa del chico, el pobre no lo podía creer…

- Pero…¿Cómo?…¿Por qué?…no lo entiendo…- el tenia la interrogante marcada de lado a lado en su rostro de piel pálida…

- Je je…¿Tanto tiempo no es así?…bueno esperemos a que salgan los demás y así les doy la información a todos juntos…

- ¿Cómo sabe que ellos saldrán?

- Draco, Draco…yo soy Nagini…simplemente lo se…- dijo ella con algo de soberbia en la voz, a lo cual el rubio simplemente sonrío…habia extrañado bastante a la mujer serpiente y esa actitud suya…

- Esta bien…Hermione entro a buscar a Ron y a Ginny no creo que tarden mucho…- le confirmo a la mujer, la cual sonrío acercándose a la ventana, por la cual momentos antes Draco habia intentado ver algo…- esta si que ha sido una mañana extraña, y parece no acabar…- soltó de repente el rubio al mentalizarse todo lo que habia sucedido hasta ahora desde el momento que se habia levantado…

- ¿A que te refieres Draco?- interrogo ella mirándole con sus ojos verdes cargados de preocupación, alejándose de la ventana…

- Por alguna extraña razón que aun no comprendo…encontré esto…bueno, mas bien lo cree…- le dijo el joven extendiéndole el papel que instantes antes Hermione le habia devuelto para que lo guardara…

- Pero que…- la frase que salía de entre los labios de la mujer serpiente quedo cortada, pues justo en ese preciso momento el retrato se abrió e hicieron aparición los chicos restantes…las dos chicas notaron la presencia de la mujer serpiente, unas sonrisas alegres se dibujaron en sus rostros, para luego abruptamente arrojarse ambas a abrasarla con cariño…

- ¡¡Señorita Nagini!! ¡¡Esta aquí!!

- Al fin…- fue lo que salió de los labios del pelirrojo que justamente venia tras las chicas…

- ¿¿¡¡Algo le sucedió a Harry!!??- interrogo algo asustada la castaña al momento de separarse de la adulta de ojos verdes…

- No, no es eso…bueno, no por completo…- le respondió la mujer serpiente…- Todo eso puede esperar, lo mas importante en estos momentos es que el Lord les mando a llamar…

- ¿El Lord? ¿¿El Lord nos necesita??- interrogo la pelirroja con una sonrisa en su pecoso rostro, con sus ojos celeste brillando…

- Si…ahora nos tenemos que ir…el mundo de la realidad y la oscuridad les esta esperando con los brazos abiertos de par en par…

- Esta bien…- respondieron todos al unísono tras las palabras de la mujer serpiente de cabello negro…

- Así que tomen sus cosas mas valiosas y vámonos de inmediato…

Tras aquellas palabras de parte de la mujer serpiente, ella pudo ver como todos movieron sus varitas y de ese modo aparecieron sus mochilas con diversas cosas dentro, solo las mas valiosas, aquellas que tenían un significado profundo para ellos…

Nagini sonrío con algo de soberbia al mirar a los chicos con sus miradas completamente determinadas a cualquier cosa…

- Al parecer han estado practicando su magia y su poder…eso es excelente…- les dijo ella…- Bueno, ¿Nos vamos?…

- ¡¡Si!!- asintieron los cuatro…de este modo Nagini se coloco su mascara y su capucha, ocultando de este modo su identidad…los chicos le imitaron y también ocultaron su identidad detrás de sus propias mascaras…fue así que comenzaron rápidamente a bajar las escaleras rumbo a la salida…para su suerte por ahora nadie se atravesaba en su camino…

- Si alguien se interpone, lo quitan…si alguien intenta detenernos lo sacan del camino…nada puede detenernos ahora, tenemos muy poco tiempo…el portal no durara mucho mas y los ángeles de la muerte hacen lo que pueden para darnos mas tiempo…así que hay que apresurarse…

- ¿Hermione?- interrogo Ginny a la castaña, al notar que esta ultima parecía estar murmurando algunas cosas…

- Profecías escritas con sangre…La señorita Nagini…Portales…los ángeles de la muerte…algo raro esta sucediendo…- le indico la castaña a sus otros compañeros que iban a su lado…

- ¡¡Vamos!!

Inevitablemente, como no todo puede salir perfecto aunque se intente con muchas ganas, ciertos individuos, en este caso alumnos de cursos mayores comenzaron a interponerse en su camino, así que sin poder hacer nada mas…les sacaron del camino con simples movimientos rápidos de varita…fue allí que mientras les sacaban…unos tras otro, comenzaron a escucharse los gritos, fuertes y claros…

- ¡¡MORTIFAGOS!! ¡¡MORTIFAGOS DENTRO DEL COLEGIO!!- Eran esos los gritos que comenzaron a escucharse en todos lados de forma incesante, por cada lugar por donde pasaban a gran velocidad, corriendo, esquivando, lanzando conjuros, sin detenerse, sin perder de vista a la cabeza de la fila, Nagini Snape…

- ¡¡Demonios!! ¡¡Tenemos que darnos prisa!!- les ordeno la mujer serpiente con un grito seco y frío…

- ¡¡Cuidado!!- grito de repente Ginny al encontrarse con que quienes les obstruían ahora el paso no eran otros que aquellos que habían sido sus queridos maestros…

- ¡¡No les dejaremos pasar!!

- ¡¡No saldrán vivos de este colegio!!

Fueron los gritos que salieron de aquellos que les detenían en su carrera, mientras levantaban sus varitas amenazadoramente…los cuatro jóvenes se miraron entre si…meditando…analizando la situación…pudieron escuchar dentro de sus cabezas claramente la voz de la mujer serpiente, Nagini les hablaba…

- //Este es el momento en donde las verdaderas decisiones se toman…¿retroceder o seguir adelante?//

Este era el momento, como bien decía la mujer de ojos verdes…era el momento de tomar una verdadera y definitiva decisión, luego de lo que eligieran no habría vuelta atrás…

Era hora de decir hasta nunca al pasado…para de este modo darle la bienvenida a la realidad…a la oscura y cruda realidad…aquella que ellos estaban ahora dispuestos a enfrentar con la mirada fuerte y la varita en alto…ya no mas miedo, ya no mas ignorancia…todo ello para así dar paso a un brillante futuro, que ellos ahora estaban seguros de lograr…

- No nos detendrán…- fue la voz decidida de Hermione la que dio la seguridad necesaria a los demás para así continuar…

- Perfecto…- una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de la mujer serpiente… allí… oculto tras la blanca mascara mortifaga…- //Tom tenia razón, el futuro de estos chicos es mas que prometedor y brillante…//- fue lo que penso al momento en el cual los cuatro jóvenes levantaban sus respectivas varitas en respuesta al desafío de sus enemigos…

Después de esto, no habría vuelta atrás…y eso lo tenían mas que claro…y más aun…ya no les interesaba volver atrás…nunca mas el pasado les atraparía…nunca mas le impediría avanzar con libertad…

Mientras en la Fortaleza oscura, conocida también como Slytherin´s Manor…mortifagos entraban y salían del castillo, Nagini en esos momentos no estaba y los ángeles de la muerte tampoco…Voldemort se encontraba ocupándose del delicado estado de su joven y ahora muy frágil amante…

En una de la tantas habitaciones de aquel enorme castillo…en aquel sector donde nadie mas puede entrar aparte del Señor de las Tinieblas y su mano derecha, Nagini Snape…lugar en el cual se encontraban ubicadas todas las habitaciones importantes, desde la del mismo Lord Voldemort hasta la de sus invitados, Remus Lupin y Sirius Black…

- Sirius…¿Estas bien?- allí estaba de pie el animago de cabello negro azabache observando por la ventana aquel cielo que ya habia terminado de aclararse, el sol brillaba con aquel resplandor frío, tan común en el invierno…llevaba puesto simplemente unos pantalones negros algo apretados…en aquella recamara no estaba solo…acompañándole también presente en aquel lugar esta Remus Lupin, vestido solamente con una camisa de color negro que bien parecía ser de Sirius…le habia hablado al pelinegro al ver su rostro preocupado, pero este no le habia respondido, como si simplemente no le hubiera escuchado…el adulto de mirada color miel se puso de pie acercándose a su pareja…este parecía algo ido, como si estuviera meditando encerrado dentro de su propia mente…- ¿Sirius?…- le hablo nuevamente…pero fue allí, estando lo bastante cerca al pelinegro que este noto su presencia a su espalda…

- Ah…¿Qué sucede?…- interrogo suavemente, como saliendo de un largo trance…

- Te pregunte si estabas bien, te vez preocupado…- le indico abrazándole por la cintura, en un gesto de cariño y de comprensión…

- Yo…no se si estoy bien…- dijo empezando a hablar…

- ¿Cómo es eso?

- Estoy preocupado…- le dijo suavemente el de cabello negro…

- ¿Preocupado?…- inquirió el rubio sin soltar el agarre en su pareja…

- Si…es…es por Harry…estoy preocupado por el…- le respondió con suavidad…

- ¿Harry?…¿Por Harry?

- Si…yo…yo no puedo aceptar que Harry ame al Lord, no puedo entenderlo…no puedo…no me cabe en la cabeza las razones…- le dijo con la voz preocupada y algo ahogada, como si soltara algo que llevaba mucho tiempo guardando en lo profundo de su cabeza y de su corazón…Remus le abrazo mas fuertemente…- Ni siquiera entiendo que es lo que hago aquí…como llegue aquí…el Lord mato a nuestros amigos…siento como si les traicionara al quedarme aquí, al escuchar lo que el Lord dice, al permitir que el y Harry se amen…¿¿Qué pensarían Lily y James de todo esto?? ¿¿Qué nos dirían??- dijo algo mas fuerte volteándose y rodeando con sus propios brazos la cintura de su rubio lupino…el cual le miraba con sus ojos color miel preocupados y expectantes, Remus escuchaba con suma atención todo lo que decía su pareja…

- Respecto a lo de Harry con el Lord, nosotros no podemos hacer nada para evitarlo, lo que sienten el uno por el otro es demasiado fuerte, yo mismo he sido testigo de ello, muy en el fondo sus sentimientos cambiaron…ellos cambiaron lo suficiente por el bienestar del otro…

- Pero Voldemort continua con sus planes, sigue matando…¡¿Acaso Harry sabe eso!? ¿¿¡¡Sabe acaso la persona de la cual se enamoro!!??- exclamo soltándose de todo agarre y comenzando a caminar de un lado a otro, impaciente…alterado…el licántropo le miro con algo de culpa en sus bellos ojos color miel…

- Sirius…Harry sabe perfectamente cual es la persona de la cual se enamoro…sabe que es Lord Voldemort, y que por mas que se amen, no pueden cambiar lo que son y siempre han sido…Harry es un completo Gryffindor y Voldemort es enteramente Slytherin, sumado a ello, tiene una seria represalia con el mundo entero, ya sea mágico o muggle…no se puede cambiar eso…

- ¡¡Ves!! ¡¡Eso es lo que no entiendo!! ¡¡¿¿Cómo demonios Harry termino amándole??!! ¿¡Como olvido todo lo que el Lord ha hecho!? ¡¡Todo lo que le ha hecho!!- dijo mirándole con la mirada cristalizada…- ¡¡Como pudo olvidarlo!! ¡¡Como pudiste olvidarlo tu!!- le reprocho mientras una silenciosa lagrima se deslizaba por su mejilla…sin poder aguantar mas su propio peso se sentó en el borde de la cama…ocultando su rostro detrás de sus propias manos…

- Sirius…- murmuro suavemente el rubio acercándose a la cama y sentándose junto al pelinegro, mirándole con aquellos ojos color miel cargados de sentimientos, culpa, dolor, angustia…y cierta felicidad…desvío un momento la mirada…¿Cómo explicarle?…¿Cómo decirle que en su ausencia sucedieron tantas cosas?…cosas que ni el mismo acababa de entender…

- No lo entiendo…- dijo casi en un susurro…

- Tras tu muerte la orden iba de mal en peor, cada vez parecía estar mas corrupta, cada vez mas se parecía al bando de la oscuridad que se supone que combatíamos…sumado a ello, tu ausencia no lo hacia mas fácil para nadie…en especial para mi…su ausencia me mataba poco a poco…- se detuvo un segundo, como si le costara hablar…le dolía recordar todos aquellos sentimientos, todo aquello que sintió cuando no habia estado el amor de su vida junto a él…- no podía seguir adelante sin ti…eras mi razón de existir y ya no estabas…ya no me importaba morir…tome un sin numero de misiones suicidas, pero siempre sobrevivía…además de eso…intente muchas veces contactarme con Harry, al única persona que podía comparar su dolor con el mío…quizás estar a su lado, quise ayudarle…aconsejarle…acompañarle…pero simplemente me negaron su cercanía….ya ni siquiera podía estar con él…- su voz se quebró por un momento…ahogo un sollozo…

- ¿¿Tan importante era para ti??…- interrogo abrazándole por los hombros y acariciándole el rostro con suavidad con la otra mano…

- Eres lo mas importante en mi vida…te extrañe tanto…tanto…- dijo mientras una delicada lagrima se deslizaba por su mejilla, para luego ser quitada suavemente por la mano del pelinegro…- Y ahora estas aquí…casi creo que esto es una mentira, un maravilloso sueño del cual no quiero despertar jamas…temo que cuando lo haga no estarás aquí, a mi lado…

- No te preocupes Remus, estoy aquí, no iré a ninguna parte…no volveré a dejarte…nunca mas…- le dijo el pelinegro de profundos ojos azules abrazándole cálidamente, sintiendo como el rubio lloraba…

- Harry deja de hacer el valiente…debes hacerlo…- se escuchaba que el Lord le decía a su joven ángel de ojos verdes…

- No…Tom…no quiero…

- ¡¡Harry tienes que hacerlo!!

El Señor de las Tinieblas se encontraba sentado en el borde de la cama, allí junto a Harry…este estaba medio sujeto por el Lord, el cual le sostenía de los hombros…su cabello se le pegaba al rostro a causa de la fiebre y del sudor…sus bellos ojos verdes se encontraban cerrados a causa del dolor que habia comenzado a sentir al momento en el cual el ojirojo se habia acercado…una extraña sed le comenzó a acongojar, sumado a ello aquel dolor, como una punzada en el pecho…los ojos color sangre mostraban también sufrimiento, el Lord podía casi sentir el dolor de Harry como si fuera suyo, como si él mismo lo estuviera sintiendo…sabia perfectamente que aquel dolor que acongojaba a Harry no era otro que aquel causado por la falta de sangre, de alimento…

- No…por favor…no…

- Tan solo hazlo…

Tom se hizo un corte en la piel entre el cuello y el hombro, para así hacérselo mas fácil y cómodo a su joven amante, el cual al momento de sentir el fuerte olor de la sangre, simplemente no pudo soportarlo mas…habia intentado negarse…habia intentado aguantarse…pero la sed era demasiado fuerte…como si le controlara por completo y le cegara toda razón…sus ojos cambiaron, ahora se veían fieros, casi animalescos…se inclino sobre aquella herida recién hecha y clavo sus ahora desarrollados colmillos en la piel…

- Arg…- fue lo único que salió de los labios del Lord al momento de sentir como el joven mordía… aprovechando que este estaba ocupado bebiendo aquella sangre que tanto habia necesitado y deseado…Tom llevo su cuchillo hacia le cabello de Harry y lo corto…dejándolo un poco mas largo de cómo siempre lo habia usado, el cuchillo que habia usado para ello, era uno mágico…muy antiguo, de este modo se aseguraba que la apariencia de Harry se quedara lo mas humana posible…lo mas cercana a como habia sido antes de la mordida…a pesar de que el ojirojo no tenia plena seguridad de que aquel peculiar cambio en la apariencia del joven tuviera algo que ver con el vampirismo en si…pero por ahora, era mejor prevenir que lamentar…

Las cosas cada vez estaban mas extrañas…la extraña situación que acabo en el vampirismo de Harry…aquellas peculiares visiones que tenia…algo parecía querer tomar fuerza dentro de el…Nada parecía tener sentido…de lo único que estaba seguro es que pronto el final de toda esta guerra, por la cual habia luchado tanto, todas aquellas cosas que el mas deseaba…pronto…todo tendría un final…acabaría…años de batallas medio ganadas, medio perdidas…años de cambios a través del tiempo…años de altas y bajas…años de tantas cosas…

Todo pronto tendría un fin…

Un fin a una lucha que parecía eterna…

Un fin a una era de guerras, manchada de sangre y dolor…

Todo acabaría…

Y por supuesto…la oscuridad acabaría por absorberlo todo…absolutamente todo…

¡¡OH POR HADES Y TODOS LOS DIOSES DEL OLIMPO!!

Realmente me costo demasiado escribir este capitulo…jamas pense que terminaría demorándome tanto, pero es que me confíe…creí que podría hacerme el tiempo para escribir mientras estaba en la universidad, pero realmente no lo logre…esta ultima me absorbió el tiempo como unas jodida esponja, así que no pude escribir nada…

Así que aquí tienen este nuevo capitulo, el siguiente ya esta casi listo, solo me queda terminar de escribirlo…  
Sumado a esto…aprovechando mis vacaciones de invierno estoy escribiendo todos los capítulos de los Fanfics que habia dejado detenidos…así que para los interesados…actualizare todo….jejejejejje

La dama de las serpientes se despide, esperando recibir muchos comentarios respecto a este capitulo…

¡¡Bloody Kisses!!

Lady Orochimaru.


	23. Chapter 23

Tras una larga ausencia (realmente larga) me disculpo con todo mi corazón y mi alma, las cosas no salieron como tenia previsto, se me vinieron un sin numero de cosas encima, la universidad, algunos problemas familiares y otras tantas cosas, se que las excusas solo agravan la falta y no debería decir nada mas que lo siento, pero quiero que sepan que siempre estuvo en mi cabeza el continuar este fic, pero simplemente no tenia tiempo para hacerlo…

Me emocionaba hasta las lagrimas cuando aun ahora después de tanto tiempo continuaba recibiendo comentarios, no solo diciéndome lo mucho que les gustaba el fics, sino que también pidiéndome que lo continuara, eso me hizo mas que feliz...el saber que aun había gente que leía mi fic después de todo ese tiempo…

Asi que ahora...solo para ustedes...

Capitulo nuevo dedicado a todas las personas que a pesar de todo estuvieron esperándome y me insistieron para que no importando como lo continuara...

Muchos besos...

Si no es mucho pedir, los comentarios no me vendrían mal...

Besos!!!

Lady Orochimaru.

* * * * * * *

**Capitulo veintitrés: "Misterios ocultos en la oscuridad"**

Harry…

Se escucho silenciosa la voz del Señor de las Tinieblas, allí en medio de toda aquella oscuridad que se encontraba en esos momentos rodeando por completo la habitación del joven de ojos verdes…

Ninguna luz iluminaba la recamara, las cortinas y las ventanas cerradas impedían que pudiera verse que afuera estaba amaneciendo ya, de hecho dentro de aquel lugar parecía aun ser de noche, como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido allí, en una eterna noche…fue así que en medio de toda aquella oscuridad se pudo percibir el sonido de movimiento, de forcejeo…

- Harry…

Reuniendo algo de fuerza Lord Voldemort logró separar a su joven amante de su cuerpo, en especifico de su cuello, de este modo aplicando algo mas de fuerza consiguió recostar a Harry en la cama, sujetándole las muñecas con una de sus pálidas y fuertes manos, cuidando en no hacerle daño al mago más joven…

Mientras que el chico en cuestión forcejeaba con fuerza, negándose a separarse de tan precioso alimento que era la sangre del Dark Lord…sus ojos verdes ahora perdidos por el deseo de comer solo reflejaban hambre y odio…el Señor de las Tinieblas no podía creer lo que podía causar el hambre vampirica en Harry, el joven Potter normalmente era tranquilo…

Normalmente la fuerza física de Harry era mucho menor que la del propio Lord por las obvias razones de tamaño y peso, sumadas a las de la magia y experiencia, pero en estos momentos a este ultimo le estaba tomando bastante trabajo sujetarle…la fuerza vampira ya se habia desarrollado en parte en el chico, lo cual hacia aun mas difícil todo esto para el Lord, no quería aplicar mas fuerza, no quería dañarle…

//¡¡Demonios!!// - era lo único que podía pensar en esos momentos

Vamos…tu mismo me dejaste probarla…dame mas…- salió de entre aquellos labios que aun goteaban algo de sangre, la que de vez en cuando se relamía…Tom pudo notar en esos momentos los afilados colmillos que resplandecían entre los labios de su amante…realmente el ojiverde habia perdido por completo el sentido…- No seas cruel…- dijo con la voz sedosa y afilada…- ¡¡¡DAME!!!- le grito revolviéndose abruptamente en el agarre…a lo cual el Lord no tubo de otra que montarse sobre las caderas del mas joven para así sostenerle mejor, sujetándole las dos manos a ambos lados de la cabeza…

Demonios Harry recobra la conciencia…- murmuro clavando sus ojos color sangre en aquella rosa dibujada en el cuello de su joven amante, la cual habia detenido su crecimiento por ahora…aun continuaba siendo pequeña, lo cual significaba que aun quedaban esperanzas de poder revertir y detener todo esto…pero para hacerlo, tendría que encontrar al que habia mordido a Harry…y destruirlo…o sino terminaría siendo alimento de su joven amante, para siempre…y eso era algo que simplemente no cuadraba en sus planes a largo plazo…

Continuo allí, sujetando firmemente al joven mago de ojos verdes, esperando que así, tras haberse alimentado recobrara poco a poco la conciencia que el hambre le habia arrebatado…

Los minutos se hicieron eterno, lentos y pausados, el reloj parecía haberse detenido, o por lo menos así lo sentía el Lord, dispuesto a quedare allí el tiempo que fuera suficiente para poder recuperar a su Harry…

Para su suerte no tubo que esperar demasiado…

Tom…déjame…- soltó el mago mas joven de manera suplicante recobrando poco a poco la conciencia que habia perdido…

¿Estas bien?- interrogo con voz suave el de ojos rojos…el chico movió la cabeza de arriba abajo en señal de asentimiento, a lo cual un suspiro salió de entre los labios del Lord en alivio ante esa respuesta…

¿Perdí el control no es así?- interrogo con algo de miedo…el Señor de las Tinieblas desvío la mirada…no podía mentirle…no en esas circunstancias…

Si…- le respondió el Lord soltándole de las muñecas…

Demonios… ¿Qué voy a hacer?- dijo cubriéndose la boca con las manos…de repente se percato de la herida sangrante del ojirojo…- me alimentaste… ¿No es así?…- estiro la mano y acaricio el pálido rostro del Lord, como si se disculpara con ese simple gesto…

Si…- le soltó en un susurro suave…-…no podía permitir que aquella marca continuara creciendo, era la única manera de detenerla, tenia que arriesgarme y por ahora resulto bastante bien…

Pero…te hice daño…- le reprocho el mago mas joven con algo de enfado en la voz, poco a poco, quizás gracias a la sangre del Lord comenzaba a recobrar ese animo que antes tenia, esa agresividad característica de todo Gryffindor…- acabare por matarte Tom…y yo no quiero hacer eso…no quiero…- decía con la voz entre cortada, por el enfado y por las lagrimas de impotencia que querían caer…Tom entre cerro sus ojos…sufría tanto al verle así…tan enojado, tan adolorido, tan sentido consigo mismo…

No lo harás Harry…no te preocupes…- le conforto el mayor acariciando aquel cabello nuevamente corto y revuelto, pasando por su mejilla acariciando con cariño su rostro…- Encontrare al vampiro que te hizo esto y lo destruiré…y así…

Podré ser libre…- concluyo el menor…como si todo esto se trataran de unas cadenas que le sujetaban y que le impedían ser feliz…como las cadenas que antes le amarraban a Dumbledore…

Si…

Pero…mientras tanto…- agacho la mirada un tanto entristecido…pues bien sabia que para poder lograr todo eso, tendría que esperar…

Tendrás que alimentarte de mi…- le dijo de forma decidida acercándose a su rostro, sintiendo el cálido aliento del mas joven…- cada vez que la sed se vuelva demasiado grande, cuando tu seguridad y tu humanidad este en peligro…yo seré tu alimento…- deposito un suave beso en los labios de Harry y se separo, alejándose un poco, mirando directamente a esos ojos verdes…ambas miradas chocando la una contra la otra…rojo contra verde, en un perfecto contraste de colores…

¡¡No!!…yo…no puedo hacer eso…- exclamo el menor con enfado, ya se estaba cansando se ser el ojo de la tormenta, aquel que siempre trae infelicidad a las personas a su alrededor, ¿Es que acaso estaba maldito o algo?...

No te preocupes Harry…- le calmo sujetando sus manos en un calido agarre que calmo poco a poco al menor…

Pero…pero…

Todo estará bien…

Eso espero Tom…eso espero…

* * * * * * * *

Mientras el Lord se ocupaba de su joven amante…

En la entrada de la enorme y tétrica mansión Slytherin, conocida también como la actual Fortaleza Oscura…

Algunos mortifagos se encontraban reunidos en el vestíbulo principal, otros iban y venían, llevando cajas de un lugar a otro, ordenando a los elfos, esperando ordenes…algunos pocos incluso se encontraban alrededor de los recién llegados, los cuales encontraban frente a las enormes puertas principales…estos no eran otros que la prestigiosa mujer serpiente…los ángeles de la muerte y los recién conocidos ángeles caídos, nuevos seguidores dentro del bando del Señor de las Tinieblas…

Todos ellos estaban esperando poder entrar, pues la mujer serpiente se habia detenido un segundo a hablar con unos mortifagos, discutiendo quien sabe que cosa…

Los cuatro chicos, presentados ante todos como los ángeles caídos del Lord estaban esperando a que la Señorita Nagini se desocupara, para así entrar de una vez por todas al dichoso castillo…mientras esperaban esto, observaron con detenimiento las cosas a su alrededor, las personas…el lugar…todo era tal como se lo habían imaginado…rodeado de oscuridad, de esa aura tétrica que ahora les parecía tan interesante y atrayente…Y no solo eso, sino que les parecía cómoda, como si toda su vida hubieran sido parte de esta…

Eso fue complicado…- murmuro de repente la mujer serpiente entrando de una vez al castillo tras terminar de hablar con aquellos mortifagos…los chicos le siguieron con paso silencioso y seguro…

Nosotros ayudaremos acá abajo…- le dijo Lucius Malfoy alejándose del grupo acompañado de Severus, viendo que algunos mortifagos tenían problemas con ciertas cosas del Lord, las que al parecer tenían vida y se movían…

Esta bien…pero cuando encuentre tiempo tendremos que hablar…- les dijo la mujer serpiente, a lo cual ellos asintieron con la cabeza…bien sabían de que es lo que ella quería hablar…

Nos vemos después….- se despidieron los ángeles de la muerte comenzando hablar con los otros mortifagos que allí se encontraban reunidos, como si les hubieran estado esperando…

Nosotros debemos ir a otro lado…- les indico Nagini Snape a los jóvenes ángeles caídos que estaban junto a ella…

¿A dónde vamos?- interrogo intrigada la que parecía ser Hermione detrás de aquella mascara blanca…

Nosotros vamos directamente a ver al Señor de las Tinieblas…- les respondió la mujer serpiente acercándose a unas enormes escaleras, rumbo al segundo piso del castillo…

Entonces que esperamos…- soltó con entusiasmo la otra chica del grupo…

Genial…aprecio el entusiasmo…- dijo Nagini para luego comenzar a subir las escaleras, seguida de los chicos, escuchando sus pasos a su espalda…

Señorita Nagini…¿Y Harry?

El Lord esta con el…por ello vamos a verlos a ambos…

¿¿Cómo se encuentra?? ¿¿Qué sucedió??- interrogo preocupada la bruja de ojos castaños…

Tubo un despertar vampiro…cada vez se transforma mas en uno…

¡¡Se transforma en uno!!- se escucho que exclama en joven heredero Malfoy…la mujer serpiente no detuvo sus pasos…los chicos tampoco…

Si…las cosas cada vez se hacen mas difíciles, Tom hace lo que puede para encontrar al vampiro y a la vez para ayudar a Harry…

¿De que forma le a ayudado?- interrogo el otro chico…interesado sobre como las cosas habían ido a parar…

Tom se transformo en el alimento de Harry…

¡¡¿¿Harry bebe de su sangre??!!- casi grito la castaña mas que sorprendida a causa de ello…Nagini movió la cabeza en asentimiento…

Si…inevitablemente Tom hizo eso, de este modo a podido detener un poco la transformación…pero el tiempo se acaba…

Tras la rápida caminata siguiendo a la mujer serpiente…en cuestión de poco tiempo llegaron frente a la puerta de la habitación den joven mago de ojos verdes…Nagini les miro y les hizo una señal para que se quitaran las mascaras y las capuchas, ella hizo lo mismo, agito un poco su largo cabello negro…

Se ven bien chicos…- les dijo admirando como su cambio interno finalmente se veía reflejado en su propio exterior, de veían mas seguros de si mismos, sus ojos demostraban una sabiduría ajena a su edad…eso de todas maneras maravillo a la mujer serpiente…- Tiene un futuro prometedor…- les dijo a modo de animo…- con ustedes aquí estoy segura que lograremos mucho…- una sonrisa cálida se dibujo en sus labios…

Gracias Señorita Nagini…- le dijo Hermione Granger devolviéndole la sonrisa a la mujer de ojos verdes…- Esperamos que de verdad nuestra presencia logre un cambio…

Eso esperamos con todo nuestro corazón…Harry merece ser salvado…- dijo Ron continuando con lo que estaba diciendo su amiga de cabello castaño…

Harry merece ser feliz…- le completo su pelirroja hermana menor

Si…Tom también…lleva demasiado años atrapado por esta guerra y todo lo que ella implica…- murmuro mas para si que para todos los presentes…- ¿Entramos?

Si…

Tras ese asentimiento unánime, la mujer serpiente movió su varita y la puerta se abrió lenta, con un suave sonido un tanto lúgubre…lo primero que pudieron notar todos, incluso ella, fue la oscuridad de la habitación, casi parecía aun ser de noche allí dentro…

Nagini entro primero a la habitación y les hizo una seña a los chicos que cerraran al puerta a sus espaldas, para así preservar la oscuridad dentro de la recamara…los años de practica y de forma de serpiente le habían ayudado a la mujer a desarrollar una habilidad para ver a poca luz…casi podía ver en la oscuridad…

¿Tom?- llamo suavemente…- ¿Dónde estas?…

¿Nagini?- se escucho una voz en respuesta…

Tom…ya regrese…los chicos están conmigo…

Perfecto…- se escucharon pasos acercándose lentamente hacia el lugar en donde se encontraban…- ¿No tuviste problemas?- la voz ahora se escuchaba mas cerca…Nagini sabia, pues podía vislumbrar su silueta de que Lord Voldemort estaba de pie frente a ella…- veo que ellos están bien…eso es perfecto…

¿Y Harry?- se escucho al interrogante provenir de la chica de cabello castaño, aunque no pudiera ver, sentía en lo profundo de su ser que el Lord estaba allí cerca…que le habia escuchado…

Esta descansando ahora…- le respondió el Lord…- salgamos, así podemos encontrar un lugar mas cómodo para poder hablar…- nuevamente pasos resonando cercanos, para luego escuchar el abrir de la puerta y como algo de luz se escabullía por el umbral…los chicos siguieron al Lord…la ultima en salir fue la mujer serpiente, la cual cerro al puerta a su espalda…

Una vez fuera de la habitación, todos siguieron al Lord hacia el despacho de este, lugar en donde podrían hablar mas fácilmente y con mayor libertad, al entrar al lugar todos intercambiaron unas miradas cargadas de preocupación antes de que Hermione fuera la primera en romper el silencio…

- ¿Cómo se encuentra Harry?- interrogo la castaña con voz preocupada, ella siendo tan detallista como siempre había sido, se había percatado desde que habían salido de la habitación de Harry que el Lord no paraba de tocarse el cuello, lugar en donde en ese momento tenia su mano, como si estuviera cubriendo algo…La joven bruja tenia un mal presentimiento respecto a todo esto, partiendo por el hecho de que los habían mandado a buscar de manera abrupta, y no solo cualquier persona sino que la misma Señorita Nagini, lo cual se mire por donde se mire no podía ser algo bueno por mas que ellos lo estuvieran deseando, seguido a ello estaba el desorden dentro de la fortaleza, mortifagos yendo y viniendo de un lado a otro, como si algo grande estuviera pasando…

Algo estaba pasando y no había que ser adivina para darse cuenta de ello…

Lo mas probable es que Nagini les haya dicho algo…- todos movieron la cabeza de arriba abajo en señal de asentimiento, a pesar de que lo poco y nada que les había dicho al mujer serpiente tenia que ver con el hecho de que el Lord les necesitaba de manera urgente en el castillo, nada mas…- Con respecto a Harry…la segunda etapa de su vampirismo se esta desarrollando…

¿Y que podemos hacer? ¿Qué se puede hacer?- interrogo Draco hablando por todos los presentes, los cuales se habían quedado estáticos ante la revelación del Lord…Harry parecía ir de mal en peor…

Ya tengo los elemento necesarios para llevar a cabo un ritual…- comenzó a decir Tom

¿Ritual?- interrogo Ginny

Si, un ritual que nos permitirá encontrar al vampiro que le hizo esto a Harry…- dijo el mago oscuro pasando sus ojos rojos por todos los presentes…

¿Y como pretendes enfrentarte al vampiro? Entiendo que seas el mago oscuro mas poderoso, pero una cosa es enfrentar a otro mago y una muy distinta es enfrentarse a un vampiro…

La Señorita Nagini tiene razón…por lo que tengo entendido, los vampiros son sumamente peligrosos y poderosos…- le dijo Ginny…- por supuesto que lo digo sin desmerecer sus poderes…- le completo para que el Lord no mal entendiera sus palabras...

No es por nada, pero encuentro un tanto extraño que un vampiro haya atacado a un mago y mas aun tratándose de Harry, los vampiros tienen reglas, normalmente se mantienen al margen del mundo en general, sea mágico o muggle, por eso encuentro demasiado extraño que un vampiro, y mas aun uno tan viejo haya hecho algo tan impertinente e irresponsable…- comento Hermione mirando a todos los presentes…

La Señorita Granger tiene toda la razón, los vampiros cumplen reglas, y atacar de esta manera tan despreocupada no es para nada normal, por lo que temo que nos enfrentamos a un vampiro independiente…

¿Independiente?- inquirieron Draco y Ron al mismo tiempo…

Eso que significa…- pregunto Ron…

Que no cumple las reglas establecidas por las sectas en las cuales se rigen los vampiros…-comenzó a explicar Hermione…- existen dos grandes sectas que dominan el mundo de los vampiros y los independiente no son parte de ninguna de estas, por lo que son libres de hacer lo que les plazca…

Sumado a ello, no creo que trabaje solo, alguien debió darle acceso a Harry, no cualquiera rompe las barreras de Hogwarts como el vampiro lo hizo, sin que nadie se diera cuenta…- concluyó el Lord cruzándose de brazos mientras se sentaba detrás de su escritorio...

De repente se escucho que alguien le llamaba a la puerta del despacho, todos se miraron unos a otros, como esperando que alguien se moviera, hasta que Nagini se acerco a la mencionada, mientras todos los presentes se colocaban sus mascaras y capas respectivas para así ocultar sus identidades, después de todo nadie aparte de los mas cercanos les conocían, no había porque mostrarle sus rostros a los demás mortifagos…

Señor, todo esta listo…- el mortifagos parecía nervioso, lo cual demostró que no era solo eso lo que venia a informar al Lord…

Excelente…

¿Señor?- inquirió con voz temblorosa

Si…

Al parecer la orden descubrió nuestra localización…vienen en camino…- soltó todo de golpe, dejando a todos los presentes estupefactos…

¿¡Que!?- exclamaron todos los presentes…

De inmediato, Nagini, comanda una evacuación de emergencia, saca a todos de aquí ahora…- le ordeno Tom a la mujer serpiente, la cual hizo una inclinación para luego ir a cumplir su tarea…

Ustedes se llevaran las cosas mas importantes…- comenzó a decir Tom, mientras movía su varita y varias cajas aparecían en la habitación…- Lo siento por todo esto, se suponía que nos iríamos tranquilamente a la nueva fortaleza…

¿Nueva fortaleza?- interrogo Ron

Si…- un suspiro escapo de sus labios…- estas cosas pasan…- decía mientras se movía por la habitación encogiendo las cajas que previamente había hecho aparecer en el lugar, para luego meterlas en un pequeño cofre que cómodamente se podía llevar en las manos…

¿Qué hacemos para ayudar?...- interrogo Hermione acercándose al Lord…

Mmm…Señorita Granger y Weasley vayan a la habitación que tiene una rosa de plata en la puerta y traigan a los señores Black y Lupin…- si las chicas estaban sorprendidas por esa orden no lo demostraron simplemente imitaron lo que había hecho anteriormente Nagini, hicieron una inclinación para luego partir por el pasillo hacia la mencionada habitación…

Señor Malfoy, Weasley muevan esos pedestales y despejen la chimenea…- ordeno a los dos ángeles caídos que quedaban en el despacho…Los dos de inmediato se acercaron al mencionado lugar y comenzaron a mover las cosas para dejar la vía libre a la chimenea, lo mas probable es que el Lord los enviara através de esta hacia la nueva mansión…

Tom…¿Qué sucede?...- se escucho una voz proveniente de la puerta, los tres que quedaban en el despacho se voltearon en esa dirección, allí apoyado en el umbral estaba Harry, el cual llevaba puesta una simple camisa blanca y unos pantalones negros, al parecer se había cansado de estar en cama y había escogido un mal momento para levantarse…

Harry…ya te encuentras mejor…- le decía el Lord acercándose a su joven amante

Oh Harry, no te ves tan mal amigo…- ante esa voz el ojiverde entrecerró sus ojos y enarco una ceja en duda

¿Ron?

Si…- el mencionado pelirrojo se levanto un poco la mascara para mostrarle a su amigo su sonrisa…- tanto tiempo eh…el menso de aquí al lado es Draco…- este imitando al pelirrojo se levanto la mascara también y le saludo…

Esto es súper conmovedor chicos, pero no tenemos mucho tiempo para desperdiciar, lo mejor es dejar los saludos para después no creen…- les dijo el Lord interrumpiendo…

Cierto…- dijeron Draco y Ron para luego continuar con lo que estaban haciendo…

¿Qué sucede Tom? No me has respondido..¿Que están haciendo? ¿Por qué se escucha tanto alboroto en la mansión?- interrogo el joven amante del Lord

Tenemos que irnos…- le dijo Tom con una simplicidad, como si aquello fuera lo mas normal del mundo…- Nos trasladaremos a una nueva fortaleza, así que si gustas puedes ayudar a tus amigos a guardar algunas cosas, yo tengo que preparar nuestra partida…

Esta bien…- le respondió el joven mago de ojos verdes…

"Tom"- escucho una voz en su cabeza, era la voz de la mujer serpiente, Nagini le estaba hablando através de una conexión que ellos habían establecido hace un tiempo atrás, y si ella estaba usándola solo podía significar algo urgente…

"¿Qué sucede?"- interrogo el con su pensamiento….

"Los de la orden están en el bosque no tardaran en llegar, tenemos que irnos ya"- le dijo ella con preocupación en cada una de sus palabras…

"Entiendo"…- se dirigió a al ventana mas cercana, para poder ver mejor el bosque que estaba cerca del castillo…- "Reúne a todos los mortifagos que puedas en el salón del segundo piso, mientras mas estén reunidos en un solo lugar, será mas fácil…"

"Esta bien"

De repente por la puerta entraron agolpadamente las dos ángeles caídos, acompañadas por Sirius y Remus…

¿Qué sucede aquí?- fue lo primero que pregunto Sirius al entrar al despacho y encontrarse con los chicos, con Harry y el Lord en un solo lugar…

No hay tiempo para explicaciones…nos vamos…- dijo de manera algo cortante el Señor de las Tinieblas…

"¡¡Tom!!"- nuevamente Nagini en su cabeza…

"Lo se, lo se"

El Lord movió su varita y apunto a la chimenea, la cual se lleno de unas llamas de color negro, estas comenzaron a agolparse hasta formar una peculiar puerta de color blanco, Tom se acerco a la puerta que acababa de aparecer y la abrió, mostrando un precioso salón de impecable suelo blanco…

Hora de irse…crucen la puerta…- todos obedecieron de inmediato, no sabían muy bien porque, pero algo en su interior les decía que tenían que irse de allí de inmediato, y justamente cuando estaban pensando en eso, comenzaron a escucharse explosiones en el primer piso de la mansión…

"Tom"

"Nagini, ¿ves los portales?"

"Si"

"Crúzalos con los mortifagos"

En cosa de segundos, un sin numero de portales se abrieron en lugares estratégicos en donde el Lord había ordenado que se reunieran los mortifagos, estos al ver los portales comenzaron a cruzarlos de inmediato…

Y sin que nadie pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo, todos el bando de la oscuridad escapo de la fortaleza sin dejar rastro, para cuando la orden entro al lugar ya no había nadie allí, y mucho menos algo que pudiera indicar a donde habían ido a parar…

* * * * * * * * * * *

¡¡Demonios!!

¿Qué sucede querido, las cosas no salieron como lo planeaste?

Tras esas palabras cargadas de mal intención le siguió una risa metálica, sin emoción, la cual retumbo en el lugar como el lúgubre sonido de un fantasma…

¿Tienes que hacer eso?

¿Hacer que?

Reírte como si nada te importara…por si no te diste cuenta, si ellos desaparecen también lo hace tu presa…

Yo no me preocupo por eso…

Y se puede sabe porque…- la voz cargada de odio, como esperando un error de parte del otro…

Porque la sangre llama…tarde o temprano mi presa vendrá a mi por su propia cuenta…

Mmm…eso es interesante…- se alejo de la ventana por la cual había estado mirando y se acerco al escritorio para sentarse detrás de este, mirando a atentamente a su interlocutor de ojos fríos…- ¿Puedes usar esa habilidad tuya para encontrarlos?- le pregunto

No lo creo…aquel que le protege tiene poder suficiente como para cancelar mi conexión con el chico…así que lo veo difícil…

Eso lo complica todo…

Solo si el chico sale del campo de protección lo podría encontrar, de otra manera me es imposible…

El hombre de ojos fríos se coloco pie, ya que durante todo este tiempo había estado sentado en un diván cercano al escritorio del otro…Y clavo sus peculiares y antinaturales ojos en los ojos celestes del otro…

Es cuestión de tiempo….

Dijo para luego salir de aquella oficina, desapareciendo sin dejar rastro, dejando al otro allí, con los brazos cruzados, meditando las palabras que le había dicho, recordando el hecho de que su plan perfecto se acaba de ir por la borda, justo en el momento que pensó que todo estaba saliendo como el había planeado, La Orden no había cumplido con su tarea, siendo esta tan simple como llegar en el momento adecuado y atacar la fortaleza oscura…

¡Orden Inútil!

Se puso de pie y se acerco a la chimenea, una vez allí tiro unos polvos flu…Era hora de adelantar un poco las cosas, sino todo el plan maestro que llevaba forjando desde hace 17 años acabaría por desmoronarse tal como había sucedido con el de hoy…

Y eso es algo que simplemente no voy a permitir…

La chimenea le llevo a aquel conocido lugar, aquel lugar al que solo iba cuando necesitaba de "su" ayuda…Movió su varita un poco, para hacer aparecer en su mano una pequeña caja de color negro, después de todo no podía aparecer así como así sin tener algún regalo para darle…

Se detuvo frente a una casa de aspecto destartalo y lúgubre, de esas típicas casas que tenia su propio cementerio en el patio, en aquel lugar era de noche, la luna en el cielo brillaba iluminando su camino…

Una vez frente a la puerta, toco el timbre, aunque bien sabía el que eso no importaba, lo más probable es que ya supiera que se encontraba allí…

La puerta se abrió y una joven de unos 25 años, de cabello castaño y ojos verdes apareció ante el, su cabello era largo e iba amarrado en una trenza desordenada la cual descansaba sobre su hombro derecho, llevaba un precioso vestido negro algo ajustado, unos medallones colgaban de su cuello, llevaba brazaletes con diseño de serpientes y anillos decorados con esmeraldas, era baja para la edad que parecía tener, pero por alguna extraña razón expelía un aura de temer, algo en ella parecía fuera de lo normal…

Eres tu… ¿Qué es lo que quieres?- pregunto ella de manera cortante, sus ojos verdes brillaron por un segundo de color dorado…

Necesito un favor…

¿¡Otro!?- exclamo ella algo enfadad…- Se te esta volviendo una costumbre pedirme favores, tu sabes que no soy una aliada de nadie…- le regaño…

Pero de todas maneras me ayudas…

Eso lo hago porque tu me contactaste y sabes como pagarme…- le dijo ella sonriendo…- después de todo estoy acostumbrada a estas guerras, las he visto ir y venir un sin numero de veces…

Lo se, lo se…- la chica frente a el parecía ser joven, pero por todas las cosas que acababa de decir, dejaba en claro que no lo era…

No has cambiado nada Luzbel…

Y tu has cambiado mucho….has envejecido… ¿Cuándo fue la ultima vez que viniste?

Creo que fue hace unos 40 años atrás…

Tan poco, pensé que habían sido mas…- rió ella de manera algo macabra…

Te traje un regalo…- le extendió la caja negra, la chica enarco una ceja ante esto y se adentro en la casa…- Pasa hablaremos adentro…- le dijo la joven de ojos verdes dejándole pasar…

Muchas gracias…

Ambos de adentraron en la lúgubre casa, la cual para sorpresa de muchos, el interior estaba perfectamente cuidado y en orden, lo único distinto era el hecho de que el interior era oscuro…

Llegaron a lo que parecía ser la sala de estar de la casa, una vez allí, la chica con un simple movimiento de mano prendió todas las velas que allí habían, las cuales no eran pocas y la chimenea, el fuego rápidamente ilumino el lugar…ella se sentó en una butaca de color verde, cerca de una ventana, mientras que su invitado se sentó justo frente a ella, en el sofá que allí había…

Entonces…dime Albus ¿A que has venido específicamente?- interrogo ella haciendo aparecer unas tazas de té para el y ella…

Como bien te dije antes, necesito tu ayuda…

No te ayudare gratis, yo soy imparcial en esta guerra, solo intervengo cuando me lo piden y me pagan por ello…

Lo se…- por esa razón te traje esto…- el movió su varita e hizo aparecer un cofre preciosamente decorado, la joven frente a el abrió sus ojos en sorpresa al verla…

Es acaso lo que creo que es…- inquirió ella…

Si…solo para ti…espero que sea suficiente…- le dijo el viejo pasándole la caja a la mujer…

La caja de Pandora…- ella sonrío mas que feliz al recibir la caja…- esta bien, acepto el pago…dime que es lo que quieres…- le dijo ella mientras miraba en todas direcciones como buscando algo...

Quiero que encuentres a un chico…

¿Un chico?- ella enarco una ceja…- pensé que me pedirías algo mas fantástico…Vienes aquí solo a pedirme que encuentre a un mocoso, realmente has cambiado…- ella se puso de pie y se acerco a mirar por la ventana, el viento afuera mecía los árboles con brusquedad…- ¡¡Mas vale que valga la pena, tu sabes lo mucho que odio perder mi tiempo!!- le grito haciendo temblar todas las cosas dentro de la casa, el viejo de ojos celestes se estremeció ante las palabras de la chica…

Hablar con una mujer tan poderosa como lo era Luzbel, era hacerlo bajo tu propio riesgo…nunca se podría saber lo que ella podría hacer…Su poder no tenia limites, ya que ella estaba por sobre los seres humanos normales, mágicos y muggles…muy pocas personas a lo largo de la historia de la humanidad habían logrado tener algún contacto con ella, y había sido mas bien cosa de suerte, que el viejo director de Hogwarts la conociera hace unos años atrás…

Entonces…- comenzó a decir ya un poco mas calmada…- ¿Qué chico es el que buscas? No me digas que es aquel chico llamado Tom…- interrogo ella- recuerdo que hace unos años atrás le buscabas insistentemente, aunque en esa entonces no me pediste ayuda a mi...

Eso es cierto…pero no…el ya es un adulto…no me sirve…

Mmm…entonces es otro…

Si…- el se coloco de pie también y se acerco a la joven…

¿Quién?

Harry Potter…

¿Harry Potter?...pensé que ese chico estaba bajo tu tutela…- al decir eso pudo notar como el viejo agachaba la mirada…- Algo sucedió cierto jajaja…- y comenzó a reír nuevamente con esa risa escalofriante que ponía nervioso a cualquiera…

¿Podrás ayudarme?

Por supuesto…quien crees que soy, una inútil a tu cargo…yo estoy por sobre ustedes- le dijo mientras sus ojos se colocaban dorados con la pupila vertical, semejante a la de los gatos…

Lo siento…- se disculpo haciendo una inclinación, no podía arriesgarse a que la joven Luzbel se enojara…

Esta bien…te ayudare…

* * * * * * * * *

Y tras una ausencia de mucho tiempo aquí esta el capitulo 23…

Me despido esperando que aun me quieran y me dejen comentarios…

Muchos besos

Lady Orochimaru.


	24. Chapter 24

Capitulo veinticuatro: "Si la oscuridad llama, hay que responder"

Había vivido ya demasiados años en la Tierra, quizás el hecho de compartir con los seres humanos, el hecho de verlos dar sus vidas por cosas que en un principio no entendía, le había hecho poco a poco apreciar y querer a esta raza, que si bien poseía la perseverancia para hacer muchas cosas realidad, aun les faltaba mucho para siquiera llegar a sus talones…pero eso estaba bien por ahora…después de todo…ella no era una criatura como las demás…

Esa tenacidad que posee la humanidad siempre hacia las cosas mas interesantes, siempre hacia que las cosas se complicaran y que las personas se enfrentaran, siempre había disfrutado de ver las guerras entre estos seres, en especial por el hecho de que al momento de acabar estas batallas las cosas siempre quedaban muy diferentes a como habían estado en un principio, siempre se sorprendía por aquella capacidad de cambio que estos seres tenían, no solo en ellos mismos, sino que en todo lo que tuviera que ver con ellos, su alrededor, todo…

Todo eso, era aquello que ella veía en la humanidad, todo lo que había presenciado desde la primera vez que ellos comenzaron a reinar la tierra, siempre les había observado y vigilado…lo cual no significaba que ellos pudieran verla a ella…

Al contrario…habían sido pocas las veces que un humano se había percatado de su existencia, y si lo hacían era siempre para hacer las cosas mas interesantes, y sin lugar a dudas, la visita que acababa de tener solo le indicaba que las cosas se pondrían muy divertidas de ahora en adelante, aunque bien sabia ella que el final de todo esto estaba cerca, su naturaleza sobre humana le permitía sentir que el final de esta guerra que se estaba llevando a cabo, pronto llegaría a su fin, y estaba dispuesta a ver todo esto en primera fila y nada mejor que aprovechar el trato para a acercarse un poco mas al escenario…

Sonrió ante todo eso…siempre que pensaba que las cosas no podían ponerse más interesantes, a alguien se le ocurría llamar a su puerta, pidiéndole algún favor…

Ahora solo le quedaba cumplir con su parte del trato, y así podría volver a su vida de eterna contemplación de la humanidad…aunque sin lugar a dudas tendría que trasladarse, si ese hombre habia encontrado su actual residencia, nada le detenía de volver a molestarle, así que lo mejor era irse de donde habia estado todo este tiempo, esto no le molestaba en absoluto, siempre lo hacia…cada tanto tiempo se trasladaba a otro lugar, es por eso que realmente se había sorprendido de que Albus le encontrara, había sido una suerte demasiado grande…

Ella sonrío ampliamente…si bien ese hombre le habia visto ya unas dos veces en lo que llevaba él de vivo, estaba segura de que esta seria la ultima vez que le vería, después de todo, ella se aseguraría de que esto fuera, así…ese mago habia abusado de su suerte al acercarse a ella por segunda vez, realmente debiera estar desesperado como par haberle pedido ayuda, sabiendo que ella nunca recibe dos veces a la misma personas…pero bueno, habia hecho una excepción, todo por el bien de su entretención…

- Pero bueno…basta de tontear…es hora de hacer mi parte…ya quiero ver como acabara todo esto…

Y allí estaba la chica de nombre Luzbel…

¿Qué era ella realmente?

¿De donde había salido?

¿Qué clase de poder tenia?

¿Por qué estaba ayudando al viejo director de Hogwarts?

Todas estas preguntas podrían nunca tener una verdadera respuesta, al igual que la naturaleza misma de aquella chica de ojos intrigantes…

¿Cómo saber que podría estar pasando por su cabeza?...

¿Cómo saber que clase de cosas le motivaban?

Quizás nunca se sabría…después de todo…ella parecía ser una criatura mucho mas poderosa de lo que su apariencia mostraba…

Luzbel caminaba por un bosque oscuro y tenebroso, el cielo nocturno salpicado de estrellas parecía sacado de un cuento de hadas, tan hermoso, con la luna brillando maravillosamente en ese firmamento…le encantaban esos paisajes, esos bosques, esa oscuridad solo interrumpida por la luminosidad de la luna y las estrellas…

Ella levanto la vista, clavando sus ojos, los que por un instante brillaron en dorado, en la resplandeciente luna llena…

Como le encantaba mirar esa luna, le recordaba tiempo remotos y perdidos, donde en este mundo no vagaba sola, donde había gente a su lado, dándole compañía, siempre estando con ella, riendo, hablando, viviendo juntos, nunca solos…Pero…esos días se habían ido hace muchisimo tiempo atrás…y por supuesto, estos no volverían jamás, las personas en ese mundo que ella recordaba ya habían cambiado demasiado como para que aquella vieja historia volviera a repetirse…ahora no eran mas que recuerdos en su mente, una mente que habia visto al mundo cambiar, una mente eterna que habia visto como todo a su alrededor se desmoronaba y se volvía a hacer, dejándole de lado…

Una queda lagrima se deslizo por su rostro…una lagrima que desapareció tan rápido como apareció, como si nunca hubiera existido siquiera…ella suspiro ante esa tristeza que de vez en cuando le aquejaba…la eternidad a veces era tan dolorosa…

- Luzbel…no vale la pena que recuerdes cosas que jamás volverán, ahora estas sola en este mundo que ya no te conoce…- soltó ella con voz suave, como si le hablara al viento…como si le hablara a la misma oscuridad que todos estos años le habia acompañado…

Y en eso tenia razón…hace años atrás, cuando la humanidad aun era joven, ellos le conocían, humanos y magos por igual…todos sabían su nombre, o por lo menos aquel nombre con el cual era llamada en esos tiempos remotos, todos le respetaban y deseaban, y ella a su vez estaba siempre a su lado…

Era una parte importante en la vida de la humanidad, gobernaba su existencia, les hacia vivir y les cuidaba…

Pero ahora…su nombre habia pasado a convertirse en tan solo era una simple palabra en una frase cliché que aun unos pocos utilizaban para definir sus vidas…mas de ella no quedaba nada, ni siquiera un recuerdo o algo en la memoria de alguien…nada…

Todo ese glorioso pasado habia desaparecido…ya nada quedaba de el…

La humanidad le habia dejado atrás…y ella habia dejado de convivir con ella como lo habia hecho en el pasado…

Ahora solo vigilaba, mientras tiraba de los hilos que mueven de la vida de las personas, quizás ellos ya no crean en ella, pero ella continua creyendo en ellos…después de todo…ella habia estado allí en el momento que la humanidad habia nacido y estaría allí en el momento que la humanidad muriese…

Dejo de lado todos esos pensamientos tristes y nostálgicos, pensamientos que siempre le asaltaban cuando tenia que caminar entre los humanos como una mas de ellos…Pareciendo ser parte de su mundo, pero completamente ajena a este en realidad…

Continuo caminando por ese oscuro bosque hasta que se detuvo llegando a un amplio y verde campo, en donde se podía ver con claridad un imponente castillo, las oscuras piedras que le armaban acentuaban aun mas su belleza tétrica, ella sonrió…el castillo le recordaba a uno de los tantos castillos que ella misma había ocupado en otro tiempo…

- ¡¡Ya basta de recuerdos!! ¡¡Hora de trabajar!!....

Con solo pensarlo, apareció en el centro del enorme salón del castillo, encontrando con que estaba completamente vacío, tal como le había dicho el viejo director de la escuela de magia, el castillo ya había sido abandonado…Pero a pesar de ello, Luzbel podía percibir con claridad los rastros de magia, enarco una ceja al darse cuenta de que algunos de estos rastros eran bastante densos, eso solo significaba que algunos de los magos que habían estado allí poseían un nivel de magia incomparable al del promedio…ante esto sonrió…

Y estaba allí, de pie, con sus ojos cerrados analizando aquella magia que había quedado en el castillo, cuando la esencia de una, le llamo la atención, por un segundo reconoció esa esencia…

- Pero…eso es imposible…

Fue lo único que escapo de sus labios, antes de abrir sus ojos y desaparecer de allí, para así reaparecer de regreso en su casa…Las cosas realmente se pondrían interesantes de ahora en adelante…Camino por los pasillos rumbo a la biblioteca que tenia en una de las habitaciones, una vez allí, comenzó a rebuscar en los libros…esa esencia mágica que habia percibido no era la de cualquiera…esa esencia la conocía…y jamas la olvidaría…

Movía sus manos con delicadeza, haciendo que los libros salieran de sus estanterías y fueran a parar a la mesa en donde ella se habia sentado, comenzó a hojear libro tras libro, en busca de algo que la ayudara a afirmar su teoría, algún libro que le ayudara a entender el porque esa esencia en ese lugar…Porque en ese momento…

- No puede ser…

Repitió solo para si misma…una vez que acababa con un libro seguía con otro…cada cosa que leía tan solo le brindaba mas seguridad a todo lo que ella estaba pensando…

- Pero la ultima vez que esto sucedió fue hace muchisimo tiempo atrás…

Se coloco de pie y salió de aquel lugar rumbo a la sala, una vez allí hizo aparecer una fuente de cristal, en la cual una peculiar agua cristalina brillaba como si tuviera partículas de oro…

* * * * * * * *

Su llegada no había sido como lo había planeado, pero por lo menos había salido bien…

Todos miraban con curiosidad el lugar en donde se encontraban ahora…aunque había dos de los presentes que no podían creer que estaban en aquel castillo…Sirius Black y Remus Lupin no podían creer que estaban en el palacio de Godric Gryffindor, si bien estaban en una habitación de este mencionado lugar, podían reconocerlo de inmediato…Las caras de los dos merodeadores simplemente eran todo un poema de sorpresa…mientras que los demás solo estaban intrigados por el desconocido lugar…

- ¿Dónde estamos?- fue lo primero que pregunto una de las jóvenes brujas, por lo que pudo diferenciar el Lord, fue Ginny…

- Señorita Weasley, le doy la bienvenida a usted y a todos los presentes, a la nueva fortaleza oscura…el castillo Gryffindor…-anuncio el Lord con una sonrisa en el rostro que solo el podía sentir, ya que por precaución todos llevaban sus mascaras puestas…

- ¿¡Gryffindor!?- fue lo que exclamaron Draco, Ron y Hermione al mismo tiempo…ellos tampoco cabían en su sorpresa ante tal anuncio…

- Nagini, organiza una reunión en el salón principal, si no sabes donde es, pregúntale a un elfo domestico, ellos ya están informados de cada detalle del castillo…- comenzó a decir Voldemort a su fiel compañera, la mujer serpiente…- estaré allí dentro de unos minutos…

- En seguida…- y luego de eso, salio de la habitación…

- Señores Black y Lupin ustedes también deben venir…- dijo mientras hacia aparecer unas capas y mascaras para que ellos pudieran usar…- No creo que quieran que los mortifagos sepan que están aquí…- les dijo con voz suave extendiéndole las cosas…

- ¿Debemos ir?- interrogo de inmediato el licántropo, al ver la cara de incomodidad en su pareja…

- Si, es algo de suma importancia que debe discutirse, ustedes tienen que estar presentes…

- Esta bien, si es así, iremos…- le respondió Lupin tomando las cosas que previamente había hecho aparecer el Lord, Sirius le miro y emitió algo muy parecido a un gruñido…los dos se colocaron la capa y la mascara, como bien Voldemort habia dicho, lo ultimo que querían era que los mortifagos supieran de su presencia…

El Lord se acerco a la puerta y miró a todos los que estaban allí…estos le devolvieron la mirada, esperando atentos a cualquier cosa que diría a continuación…

- Ángeles caídos, tienen permiso para caminar por el castillo y recorrerlo a placer- les dijo con voz suave…- ahora aprovechen para ponerse al tanto…- finalizo abriendo la puerta y saliendo de la habitación siendo seguido por los otros dos adultos, dejando de esta manera a los cinco adolescentes allí, todos se miraron unos a otros y luego al lugar en donde se encontraban…

La habitación a la cual habían llegado, era un dormitorio, el cual había sido impecablemente limpiado y ordenado, aunque era mas que evidente, por los muebles y todo eso, de que nada había sido cambiado desde hace muchísimos años…Era como estar en el pasado, viviendo en otro tiempo…una enorme cama con doseles, muebles de madera impecablemente decorados, un enorme balcón y unas amplias ventanas, algunas de las cuales tenían vitrales de maravillosas imágenes medievales, de batallas ancestrales y de seres míticos, estanterías con muchos libros de diversos temas…Parecía simplemente y en pocas palabras la habitación de un príncipe…

Los jóvenes al encontrarse al fin solos, se quitaron las mascaras y las capas, las cuales de inmediato de transformaron en los medallones que siempre llevaban consigo y que jamás se sacaban…

Lo primero que hizo Hermione fue acercarse a Harry y darle un maternal abrazo que casi le robó el aliento al ojiverde…todos los presentes sonrieron ante este efusivo gesto…

- Ohh Harry…- fue lo único que salio de sus labios, mientras los otros reían por lo bajo…

- Siempre tan efusiva…- soltó Ron con una sonrisa en el rostro, bien sabían los demás de que si no hubiera sido Hermione la que abrazara a Harry, Ron hubiera sido el que lo hiciera…

- No te preocupes- fue lo que le respondió Harry con voz suave, separándose de su amiga…- estoy bien…

- ¡¡¿¿Como que no preocupe??!!- le inquirió con algo de enfado…- Lo primero que descubrimos cuando llegamos aquí, es que te había dado un ataque vampirico…- le regaño la castaña

- Nos preocupamos demasiado…- continuo la pelirroja, su rostro acentuaba sus palabras…

- No quería preocuparlos…- comenzó a decir el ojiverde…- pero las cosas se han estado complicando un poco…- continuo…mientras inconscientemente se llevaba una mano al cuello…

- Eso se puede notar claramente…- le dijo Hermione…

La pelicastaña tomo las manos de Harry y le guío hasta la cama en donde le hizo sentarse en el borde, todos le siguieron con la mirada, algunos incluso se acercaron, al parecer Hermione tenia algo muy importante que decirle a Harry, eso se podía ver en su rostro…

- Hay algo que quiero saber…- comenzó diciendo…- y que estoy casi segura que el Lord aun no sabe, o si es que lo sabe no quiere tratar con ello aun…- dijo ella pasando sus ojos cafés desde Harry a todos los presentes, para luego volver a clavar sus ojos en los verdes de su amigo…

- ¿A que te refieres Herm?- interrogo Draco preocupado ante el énfasis que le estaba dando la chica…

- Me refiero al llamado de la sangre…- Harry abrió sus ojos en sorpresa…- Si Harry despertó aunque sea un poco como vampiro, significa que es cosa de tiempo para que la sangre de su creador comience a llamarle…- el ojiverde tenia el rostro pálido…- Y por la cara de Harry, temo que ya ha comenzado a suceder...-¿No es así?- interrogo mirando a su amigo, el cual agacho la mirada…

Sin poder decirle nada a su amiga, se coloco de pie y se acerco al enorme ventanal que daba al balcón de la habitación, sus amigos le siguieron con la mirada, solo Hermione se acerco a el lo suficiente como para poder verle los ojos cruzados por el miedo y la preocupación, ella poso su mano sobre uno de los hombros de su ojiverde amigo para así llamar su atención…Harry levanto sus ojos y los clavo en los de ella, el miedo estaba reflejado en su rostro y eso todos pudieron percibirlo con claridad…

- ¿Qué voy a hacer?…- fue lo único que pudo decir el ojiverde

- Pero…¿En que consiste este llamado de la sangre?- interrogo Ron a la pelicastaña

- Cuando uno es convertido en vampiro, o en el caso de Harry medio convertido, la sangre de tu creador ahora circula dentro del cuerpo de la víctima en cuestión…- comenzó a explicar la chica…- la sangre del creador comienza a empujar poco a poco a la víctima a que termine su transformación y que se reúna con su creador…lo que sea que ocurra primero…

- ¿Por eso los vampiros siempre saben donde están los demás?- inquirió Ginny mirando a la pelicastaña…

- Si, ellos pueden encontrar a los de su clase con mucha facilidad…- le respondió Hermione

- O sea, viéndole el lado bueno al asunto…- dijo Draco entrando en la conversación…- Harry podría saber en donde esta el vampiro que le ataco ¿no es así?

- En ese caso tienes toda la razón…- le respondió Hermione…- pero eso querido Draco funciona en ambos lados…

- ¡¿O sea que el vampiro puede saber en donde esta Harry?!- inquirió Ginny

- Si…- dijo Hermione…- pero estoy casi segura que el Lord penso en eso, y que el castillo debe tener algún tipo de conjuro que evita que el vampiro le encuentre…- ella sonrío débilmente…- Así que no te preocupes Harry…- le dijo dándole animo…- Nosotros ahora estamos aquí, y haremos todo lo posible por ayudar al Lord a ayudarte…

- De eso no dudes…- le dijo Draco con una sonrisa en el rostro…

- Muchas gracias chicos…- dijo el ojiverde con una débil sonrisa en su rostro pálido…

- Para eso estamos…- le dijo Ron acercándose y pasando uno de sus brazos por el hombro de su amigo…- ¿Por qué no vamos a dar una vuelta? Este castillo parece interesante…

- No seas inconsciente Ron, no ves que Harry hace poco no mas estaba en cama…- le regaño Draco…

- No te preocupes Draco, ya me siento mejor…

- Ves Draco, no hay de que preocuparse…- le respondió Ron con un leve dejo de burla en la voz…esos dos a pesar de todo seguían molestándose…al parecer era una parte de ellos que jamas podría cambiar…estaba en su naturaleza…

- Entonces vamos…- soltó Ginny….- después de todo el Lord reunió a los mortifagos en el salón principal así que el castillo debe estar despejado…

- Pero yo creo…- dijo Hermione…- que por seguridad deberíamos quedarnos en el ala de las habitaciones…lo mas probable es que el Lord haya prohibido la entrada a esta zona, tomando en cuenta que todos nosotros nos encontramos aquí…

- En eso tiene razón, después de todo la seguridad de Harry es lo primero…- dijo Ron con una sonrisa picara mirando al ojiverde, el cual se sonrojo ante las palabras de su amigo…

- ¡Ron!…

- Entonces ya esta decidido, salgamos a ver que oculta este castillo…- exclamó Ginny con una sonrisa en el rostro, al fin después de muchas complicaciones estaban todos reunidos otra vez, habían tenido que pasar por muchas cosas para lograr eso…

- Yo apoyo a Ginny…- anuncio Harry por fin sonriendo…sus amigos siempre sabían como subirle el animo a pesar de todas las cosas malas que podían estar sucediéndole…

- ¡¡Entonces vamos!!- exclamo Ron

Los cinco adolescentes salieron de aquella habitación y comenzaron a caminar por los pasillos, admirando las maravillosas pinturas que allí habían, deleitándose con la vista que mostraban las enormes ventanas…afuera un enorme bosque, semejante al bosque prohibido de Hogwarts rodeaba el castillo…podía verse en la distancia un río no parecía estar demasiado lejos del castillo, de hecho parecía estar dentro de las tierras de este…

No cabia duda de que el castillo era grande y que ellos se encontraban en una de las alas mas altas de esta preciosa construcción, eso lo podían notar con claridad debido a la increíble vista que tenían desde las ventanas…

- ¿Qué es eso?- se escucho a Ginny preguntar, la pelirroja hermana de Ron se habia detenido cerca de una de las ventanas…todos se acercaron a mirar hacia donde ella apuntaba…

- Parece un mausoleo…- anuncio Hermione reconociendo la pequeña edificación oculta entre los arboles no muy adentro del bosque, desde esa ventana podía verse con total claridad…

- Chicos…- esta vez era Harry quien les hablaba, este se habia alejado de la ventana…

- ¿Qué sucede?- se volteo Draco, el pelinegro estaba de pie en el umbral de una puerta que acababa de abrir, estaba mirando hacia en interior y su rostro reflejaba sorpresa y curiosidad…

- Los libros…- señalo Harry…en dirección al interior de dicha habitación que ante la sorpresa de todos, pareció cobrar vida, ya que al momento de acercarse a la puerta a reunirse con Harry, las cortinas se deslizaron para poder dejar entrar la luz del sol, de esta manera toda la recamara quedo iluminada dejando ver todo lo que habia en su interior…

- Parece un estudio…- dijo Hermione entrando seguida por los otros de cerca…Harry se habia acercado a un cuadro que estaba cerca de una de las enormes estanterías de libros…

Realmente era un salón enorme, el techo era altísimo, tanto que habia un segundo piso donde podían verse aun mas libros, la hermosa escalera de metal que llevaba a ese lugar estaba a un lado de la puerta…algunas estanterías llegaban hasta el techo…una chimenea, mesas para sentarse, una que otra butaca…era un perfecto lugar de estudio…Hermione estaba maravillada, aquel lugar parecía sacado de su mas precioso sueño…

- Pero que hermoso lugar…- soltó con voz suave mirando todo a su alrededor…

- ¿Harry?…- le llamo Ginny notando que este estaba ensimismado mirando un cuadro…

- ¿Quiénes son?…- interrogo el ojiverde allí de pie frente al mencionado cuadro…en el cual le devolvían la mirada dos chicos de unos 13 años de edad, un chico y una chica, ambos de brillante cabello negro y peculiares ojos verdes…ambos vestían de manera semejante, y por esas ropas Hermione pudo comprobar que el cuadro era sumamente antiguo, la chica tenia el cabello larguisimo amarrado en una trenza que colgaba apoyada en uno de sus hombros, mientras que el chico tenia el cabello lacio, un mecho cubría un poco su ojo izquierdo…

- Hola…- saludo Hermione al cuadro, a los dos chicos que les miraban atentamente...

- Hace años que no viene nadie por aquí…- soltó la chica con voz suave…

- Realmente mucho tiempo…el ultimo que estuvo aquí fue tu padre…- dijo el chico clavando sus ojos en Harry…- Harry Potter…

- ¿Cómo? ¿Mi padre?- inquirió Harry con el rostro cruzado por la sorpresa…

- Si…hace unos años atrás vino, aunque no estaba solo…una mujer le acompañaba…

- ¿Una mujer?- interrogo Ginny atenta a cada palabra que decían esos intrigantes niños…

- Si…de cabello largo y rojo…mas rojo que el de ella…- dijo la chica señalando a Ginny…

- ¿Y porque estuvieron aquí?- interrogo Harry, queriendo saber la razón por la cual sus padres estuvieron en el mismo castillo en donde ahora estaba el…

- Creo que buscaban algo…- le respondió la chica sonriéndole levemente

- ¿Y como saben que yo soy su hijo?

- Tus ojos, de hecho todo tu…eres la viva imagen de tus padres, la mezcla perfecta de los dos…- dijo el chico con cierta nostalgia en la voz…la chica paso uno de sus brazos por los hombros del chico, como si lo estuviera confortando…

- ¿Ustedes…quienes son?- interrogo al fin Draco, haciendo la pregunta que todos estaban pensando hacer, pero que nadie se decidía a formular…

- Nosotros somos…- dijeron al unísono…- Artemis…- dijo la chica…

- Y Apolo…- dijo el otro…- Bueno, de hecho esos son los nombres de las personas a las que representamos…los verdaderos Artemis y Apolo murieron hace muchos años atrás

- Si, eso lo entendemos…- cometo Ginny…

- Ahora que lo pienso…Artemis y Apolo…como los dioses griegos…- soltó Hermione mirando el cuadro a los dos chicos que se habían llamar así…

- Si…- respondieron nuevamente al unísono…- nuestros padres adoraban la mitología griega, decían que esta era el pasado de nuestra raza…que todos descendemos de los antiguos dioses…

- Otra vez los dioses…- murmuro Hermione, mas para si misma que para todos los presentes…- ¿Recuerdas Harry todo eso del águila que veías?…

- Si…- le respondió el de ojos verdes cruzándose de brazos…Hermione tenia razón…todo esto era intrigante…

- Todo eso parece relacionarse…Zeus, Ganimedes, ahora estos niños… Artemis y Apolo…creo que hay algo detrás de todo eso…- analizo Hermione con cuidado, Harry movió la cabeza afirmativamente…

- ¿Aguilas?…- interrogo la chica del cuadro, la de nombre Artemis…

- Si…- le respondió el ojiverde mirando a la chica del cuadro, no sabia porque pero los dos chicos le transmitían cierta confianza…- desde hace un tiempo hasta acá he tenido extrañas visiones, no solo con águilas…- dijo mirando a sus amigos…- sino que también con un hombre que me habla, que me cuida…que me llama su copero…- se detuvo…

- ¿Copero?…- interrogo Ginny mirando a Hermione, la cual le hizo una seña, después le explicaría…

- Uno de nuestros padres…- dijo Apolo…- también tenia visiones como aquellas…

- ¿¡En serio!? - inquirió Draco mas que sorprendido, es que acaso no podían ser mas coincidencias, ¿Cómo es que estos chicos sabían todo eso?…Pasaban de vampiros a dioses griegos, de llamados de sangre a extrañas visiones, ¿Acaso todo esto esta relacionado?…

- Si…- respondieron al unísono…

- ¿De que tiempo son ustedes?- interrogo Ginny a los chicos del cuadro…

- De muchos años atrás…cuando los magos tenían poderes mas allá de su imaginación…cuando este castillo aun era joven, como lo fueron los niños a los que representamos…

- ¿Ustedes saben que significan esos sueños, esas visiones?- interrogo Harry mas que intrigado con todo esto, al igual que Draco estaba demasiado desconfiado de toda esta situación…

- No mucho realmente…nuestro padre murió mucho antes que nosotros…así que no sabemos demasiado…- dijo la chica…

- Pero quizás si encuentran su bitácora…- comenzó a decir Apolo…- un libro en donde escribía todo, quizás sepan mas sobre todo eso que parece intrigarles…- Hermione se cruzo de brazos pensativa…

- ¿Cómo se llamaba su padre?- interrogo Ron finalmente…

- Aquel que tenia las visiones…- comenzó a decir la chica…- se llamaba Godric Gryffindor…- y todos ante esta revelación se quedaron de piedra…

- ¿¡Godric Gryffindor!?- exclamaron todos al unísono…

- Esa si que es una ironía…no pense que vería esto repetirse o través…- se escucho una voz femenina que ninguno de los presentes supo reconocer…

Se voltearon de inmediato, la mujer que habia hablado expelía una magia de lo mas extraña…todos de colocaron en pose defensiva, con varita en mano, listos para cualquier cosa…

Allí frente a ellos estaba una mujer de cabello castaño y peculiares ojos verdes que de vez en cuando brillaban en dorado…Luzbel habia llegado a cumplir su parte del trato…

Lo primero que se preguntaron todos los presentes fue ¿Cómo esa mujer habia llegado allí? ¿Quién era ella? ¿Por qué esta extraña aura le rodeaba?

- Destiny…- soltaron los chicos del cuadro al unísono en un susurro que apenas se escucho, pero que en realidad a causa del silencio en aquella recamara todos pudieron oír…

- Hace tiempo que no escuchaba ese nombre…- la mujer rió suavemente- Siempre es un placer escuchar un nombre antiguo…- Ante la mirada atenta de todos los presentes, ella movió su mano delicadamente y Harry apareció a su lado como si siempre hubiese estado allí…

- ¿¡Que demonios!?- exclamó Draco al ver esto…sin poder creer el nivel de magia que esa mujer controlaba como si fuera cosas de niños…

- Cuida tu lenguaje joven dragón…- le susurro la mujer misteriosa con voz divertida…- Ha sido un placer saludarles jóvenes, pero ahora debo irme…

Y sin que ninguno de los presentes pudiera hacer absolutamente nada, la mujer desapareció llevándose consigo a Harry…Las cosas acababan de dar un giro abrupto…

* * * * * * * * *

¡¡Fin del capitulo!!


	25. Chapter 25

Capitulo veinticinco: " Voces del pasado"

No tenia la mas remota idea de donde se encontraba…una vez algo mas calmado analizó con su mirada todo a su alrededor, como buscando algo que pudiera reconocer, cualquier cosa que le sirviera, pero no encontró nada, el lugar en donde estaba le era completamente desconocido, sacando todo su valor de Gryffindor guardo la calma y comenzó a pensar en sus posibilidades mientras grababa cada detalle dentro de su cabeza…estaba en una casa antigua, impecable y elegantemente decorada, aunque despedía cierto aire tétrico, como el de casa embrujada, valga la ironía de esa oración…

Se puso de pie, ya que habia estado sentado en un sofá, en la sala de aquella casa, al parecer habia perdido la conciencia por un rato al momento de llegar a ese lugar…¿Cómo habia llegado allí? Se pregunto a sí mismo, forzando a su cabeza a recordaba lo sucedido…para su suerte recordaba con exactitud todo lo que habia sucedido antes de hallarse en tal peculiar casa…la llegada al castillo Gryffindor, las palabras de esos niños dentro del cuadro, la aparición de aquella extraña mujer y luego…

- Aparecí aquí…- dijo en un susurro para si mismo…mientras se acercaba a una ventana para así poder ver el exterior…al hacerlo de sorprendió de encontrar que la casa estaba ubicada en lo alto de una colina de un lugar que parecía ser un pequeño pueblo muggle…¿Dónde demonios estaba? Era lo que no paraba de preguntarse el joven de ojos verdes…Sumado a ello, era de noche, mientras que cuando habían llegado al castillo Gryffindor el sol recién estaba saliendo, eso solo podía significar que estaba muy lejos de Inglaterra…el solo pensar la distancia que lo separaba de sus seres queridos un estremecimiento se apodero de su cuerpo…

- Veo que has despertado…- escuchó una suave voz a su espalda, de inmediato se volteó, encontrando apoyada en el umbral de la puerta de la sala a la mujer que le habia secuestrado, mirándole con sus peculiares ojos verde dorados, con un semblante serio y calmado…

- ¿¡Porque me trajiste aquí!?…¿¡Quien eres tu!?…- exclamó Harry olvidando todo el miedo que en realidad sentía y sacando todo lo Gryffindor que llevaba en la sangre, si algo sucedía, él no dudaría en luchar…pasara lo que pasara no se rendiría ante nada, no ahora que todos sus seres queridos estaban reunidos por fin…no ahora que acababa de conocer la felicidad después de años de maltratos y tristezas, no estaba dispuesto a rendirse ahora…

- No te exaltes…- le dijo ella sin moverse del umbral, hablándole con suavidad…- no te haré daño…- le dijo levantando las manos en señal de rendición, demostrándole que no tenia nada que esconder y mucho menos intención de dañarle…

- ¿¡Y como puedo yo saber eso!? Podrías estar mintiéndome…- le refuto Harry retrocediendo un poco, pasando sus ojos por la sala, en busca de algún tipo de salida…

- En eso tienes toda la razón…- dijo ella sorprendiendo con sus palabras al mago mas joven, quien no se esperaba tanta sinceridad…- pero apelare a tu corazón noble, esperando que puedas confiar en mis palabras…- no sabia bien porque, pero algo dentro del corazón de Harry le decía que esa mujer allí frente a el, no le mentía…algo le decía que ella no le haría daño alguno…- siéntate…- le indico ella el sofá en donde anteriormente habia estado sentado…mientras que ella misma se sentaba en una butaca cerca de el, para así poder hablar mas tranquilos…- responderé las preguntas que tengas para mi, solo si te calmas y hablamos…- dijo ella…

- ¿Por qué me has traído aquí?- pregunto Harry algo mas calmado, pero de todas maneras alerta ante cualquier cosa que ella pudiera hacer…

- Es bueno ver, que a pesar de todo nunca bajas la guardia…- ella sonrío antes de continuar…- Sé perfectamente quien eres…- comenzó a decir…- y te he traído aquí por aquella misma razón, me disculpo por lo que mis acciones puedan provocar en ti…- dijo agachando la cabeza en señal de disculpa…

- ¡¿Acciones?! ¡¡Acabas de secuestrarme!!- exclamo nuevamente perdiendo la calma, removiéndose incomodo en el asiento...

- Lo se…lo se…- ella se colocó de pie y se acerco a una ventana que allí habia…- esto no es algo que yo quisiera hacer por mi cuenta…- le dijo mientras comenzaba a caminaba por la sala, como pensativa- esto ha sido un trato…

- ¿Un trato?- inquirió Harry curioso…

- Si…- le respondió ella…- pues veras, yo…- dijo ella llevando una de sus manos a su pecho, dándole mas énfasis a la palabra...- vendo deseos…- dijo, como si fuera la cosa mas simple del mundo…- Puedo cumplir cualquier clase de deseo, con tal de que se me pague con algo que yo encuentre de valor…- le dijo con una sonrisa extraña en el rostro…

- ¿¡Qué!? – el ojiverde no cabia en su sorpresa…¿Qué clase de persona era ella?

- Como has escuchado…- le dijo acercándose a Harry…- Este es mi trabajo, aunque mas bien es aquello que le da sentido a mi vida…pero bueno…no estoy para aburrirte con historias del pasado…- le sonrío… - y bueno…alguien me pidió que te trajera, y así lo he hecho…mi parte del trato esta hecha…

- ¿Alguien te pidió que me secuestraras?- inquirió sorprendido ante esta información, aunque bien sabia el que siendo la persona que era estas cosas podrían suceder…

- Si…

- ¿¡Quien!?- dijo poniéndose de pie y acercándose a la mujer, aunque se detuvo a una distancia prudente…- ¡¿Quién!?- la mujer agachó la mirada, no queriendo responder…

- Pues yo…- se escucho una tercera voz apareciendo por el umbral de la puerta…Harry se quedo de piedra, mientras que la mujer denominada Luzbel se limitaba a mirar por la ventana, casi ignorando lo que sucedía en el interior de la sala…

- ¡¡Dumbledore!!…- el joven ojiverde retrocedió, alejándose del viejo director de Hogwarts, el cual le observaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, una sonrisa llena de maldad…algo dentro de Harry se removió de miedo, lo cual para su suerte no demostró en su rostro…

- Al fin nos volvemos a ver Joven Potter…- dijo el viejo de ojos celestes mirándole a través de sus lentes de media luna…- Me sorprende que nuestro reencuentro haya sido tan pronto, realmente eres asombrosa Luzbel…- dijo esto ultimo hablándole a la joven…

- Lo sé, no tienes que venir tú a decírmelo…- dijo ella sin voltearse de donde estaba…

- Esto es excelente…realmente excelente…- Dumbledore sonrío mas ampliamente…- Querido Harry, es mejor que nos vayamos de aquí, hay muchas personas preocupadas por ti…- le dijo el viejo extendiéndole su mano, como si fuera su salvador y no su condena…

- ¡¡Cómo se atreve!!- le grito Harry con ira contenida…- Solo ha venido hasta aquí para llevarme con usted…- continuo gritándole…- ¡¡No le interesa nada sobre mi, solo quiere utilizarme!! ¡¡Se aprovecha de las personas que realmente me extrañan!!…

- Pero como puedes creer eso mi querido niño…- dijo con sarcasmo…- Lo único que quiero de ti es tu poder, no tengo porque utilizarte mas…- una sonrisa macabra se dibujo en su rostro…- después de todo, cuando acabe contigo, lo único que quedara de ti se lo daré a Kreoss…

- ¿Kreoss?- interrogo Luzbel reconociendo ese nombre…- No creo que te refieras a ese Kreoss…- inquirió ella enarcando una ceja…

- A ese mismo querida Luzbel…- le respondió Dumbledore sin darle mayor importancia al asunto, como si la persona de nombre Kreoss careciera por completo de importancia…lo cual no era así…

- No puedo creer que te mezcles con esa clase de vampiro…- le dijo ella desviando la mirada, que anteriormente habia clavado en el viejo…de todos los vampiros que habia conocido en su larga vida, los cuales habían sido muchos, nunca habia conocido a uno tan odioso e impertinente como Kreoss…

- ¿Un vampiro?- interrogo Harry…

- Si…- le respondió el director con una sonrisa…- el mismo que te dejo un cálido recuerdo hace un tiempo atrás…- dijo señalando el cuello del ojiverde…Kreoss era el nombre del vampiro que le habia atacado…Harry abrió sus ojos en sorpresa…

- ¡¡Usted envío a que me atacaran!!

- Jajajajaja…¿Y ahora te vienes a dar cuenta?- inquirió sin borrar su sonrisa…- Pero bueno…creo que ya han sido muchas palabras…debemos irnos…- dijo el viejo director de Hogwarts haciendo un movimiento de varita, el cual hizo aparecer unos grilletes alrededor de las manos de Harry, grilletes conectados a una cadena alrededor del cuello de este…

- ¡¡No!! ¡¡No me iré con usted!!- comenzó a gritarle a todo pulmón, negándose rotundamente a regresar con el viejo…

Albus Dumbledore comenzó a caminar rumbo a la salida, al hacerlo las cadenas comenzaron a tirar, y en contra de la voluntad de Harry le hicieron caminar siguiendo al viejo…el adolescente se retorcía todo lo que su fuerza le permitía, la cual no era poca, tomando en cuenta los nuevos dones vampiricos que estaba comenzando a dominar…

- // ¡¡NO!! ¡¡Que alguien me ayude!! //- era lo único que su cabeza podía pensar…¿Pero quien? Estaba en un lugar completamente desconocido y remoto, siendo arrastrado en contra de su voluntad por el viejo director…

La magia a su alrededor comenzó a hacerse mas densa, chispas doradas comenzaron a rodearle, no se iría sin pelear, por lo menos podría hacerle mas difícil la tarea de llevarlo…el aire se volvía pesado, los grilletes comenzaron a llenarse de las chispas doradas que el mismo Harry estaba generando, el adolescente estaba seguro que si lograba cubrir por completo el metal que el sujetaba este acabaría por ceder…

Ya se encontraban afuera de la casa de Luzbel, la insistencia de Harry hacia mas lento el caminar de Dumbledore, como si al viejo director le costara respirar cerca del ojiverde, lo mas probable es que la magia de este hubiera hecho el aire irrespirable para alguien mas aparte de el mismo…sonrío ante sus nuevos poderes, a pesar de que no podía controlarlos a la perfección…

Pero sabia que era cosa de tiempo para que partieran, lo mas probable es que el viejo le transportara con el hacia otro lugar…su suerte comenzaba a acabarse…

- ¡¡Ayuda!! – continuo gritando sin rendirse…y fue allí que una idea cruzó su cabeza…por mas descabellada que pudiera parecer, no tenia nada mas que perder, así que simplemente lo llevo a acabo…- ¡¡Luzbel!! ¡¡Ayúdame!!…- grito a todo pulmón en dirección a la casa de la pelicastaña, esperando con ansias alguna clase de respuesta…- ¡¡Yo pude sentir que no eras mala!!…¡¡Por favor no permitas que me lleve!! ¡¡Luzbel!!- le gritaba incesantemente…ante esto el viejo director rió con ganas…

- Grita todo lo que quieras…ella no responderá…- le dijo…- después de todo es una bruja que no tiene corazón…- y continuo riendo sin detenerse…

De repente ambos sintieron una fuerte onda opresiva, como la presencia de algo sumamente poderoso y peligroso, Dumbledore trago saliva ante esto…Harry no sabia que hacer, aquella presencia se les acercaba, el sudor frío se deslizaba por sus rostros…Una silueta oscura paso junto a Harry para luego detenerse justo frente al director…

- Con que soy una bruja sin corazón…- era Luzbel…y en su rostro el enfado estaba tatuado en cada una de sus facciones, sus ojos resplandecían en un dorado que parecía llamear como fuego…

- Lo…lo siento mucho….Luzbel…- comenzó a decir el director…y sin que pudiera darse cuenta, la joven levanto su mano y le abofeteo con tal fuerza que salió despedido por los aires por lo menos unos cinco metros…

- Impresionante…- fue lo único que pudo decir Harry…

- Harry Potter se queda conmigo…- dijo ella mirando al director que se colocaba de pie tras aquel golpe…

- ¿¡Que!? ¡¡Pero si teníamos un trato!!

- Eso es cierto…- dijo ella…- Y yo lo cumplí…te traje al chico Potter, pero ahora que lo has visto no te lo llevaras…el se quedara conmigo…- Dumbledore sabia que esas palabras eran decisivas, que por mas que lo quisiera no podría decir o hacer nada para hacerle cambiar de opinión…Ella ya habia tomado una decisión…

- Esta bien…- y tras eso el director desapareció tras un silencioso plop…

Harry sintió como los grilletes desaparecían y como quedaba libre, podría haber escapado en ese momento, pero algo le decía que estaba seguro…que todo lo que habia dicho Luzbel era verdad…nuevamente ella le transmitía una seguridad que solo habia sentido con Tom…

- Entremos…tengo algunas cosas que hablar contigo…- dijo Luzbel caminando de regreso a la casa…

- ¿Conmigo?

- Si…- dijo ella volteándose a mirar al joven ojiverde…- ¿Es que acaso no quieres saber que significan tus sueños?- Harry abrió sus ojos en sorpresa…¿Cómo sabia ella de sus sueños? ¿Por qué ella sabia la respuesta a estos?

- Lo se todo querido…absolutamente todo…- le respondió ella con una sonrisa entrando a la casa…Harry dudó solo por un segundo, para luego a paso veloz, entrar después de ella…

* * * * * * * * * * *

La conmoción en aquella habitación era enorme…Sirius no paraba de gritar alegando que esto era el castigo de Godric Gryffindor por profanar su memoria dejando en manos del heredero de Slytherin su antiguo castillo…Remus le intentaba calmar alegando que Harry a su vez era el heredero de Gryffindor y que estaba en su derecho de ocupar el castillo…Luego saltaba Nagini diciendo que Harry no se encontraba mas en el castillo ya que habia sido secuestrado…Tom escuchaba con sumo detalle a los ángeles caídos, los cuales le habia dado el aviso del secuestro de Harry…En pocas palabras era un pandemonium, todos preocupados por le paradero y estado del ojiverde, obviamente a algunos se les notaba mas que a otros la preocupación, como era el caso de Sirius y Nagini, que parecían estar al borde de un ataque de nervios…

- Por favor…yo creo que todos deberíamos calmarnos…- suplicaba Remus a los presentes…

- ¡¡Calmarnos!!…¡¡Harry no esta!! ¿¡no sabemos que clase de mujer puede ser la secuestradora?!- le reprochaba Nagini al borde de un colapso, la pobre mujer serpiente se habia encariñado demasiado con el ojiverde, ya casi lo consideraba su hijo, lo cual simplemente acentuaba su preocupación a niveles altísimos…

- ¡¡Ella tiene razón!!- soltó Sirius de acuerdo con la mujer serpiente - ¡¡No sabemos en que clase de peligro podría estar!!

- No griten…- les decía Remus a Nagini y a Sirius…

- Pero…- interrumpió Hermione por primera vez en toda la discusión…- Aquella mujer no se veía malvada ni nada por el estilo…

- Eso es cierto…- le siguieron los demás ángeles caídos moviendo la cabeza de arriba abajo en afirmación…

- Las apariencias engañan Señorita Granger…- le dijo Voldemort algo mas calmado que los demás, aunque en su mirada se podía notar su nerviosismo y preocupación…- yo mismo soy el mejor ejemplo de ello…

- El psicópata tiene toda la razón…- le interrumpió el pelinegro Black…- No nos podemos confiar en como ustedes dijeron que lucia a esa mujer, incluso podría ser capaz de cambiar su propia apariencia…- continuo Sirius, ignorando la mirada de reproche de Tom al ser llamado psicópata…

- ¿Cómo Tonks?- inquirió Ginny

- Exacto…- afirmó Black…

- Pero…- Hermione se detuvo…no sabia que mas decir…las cosas estaban mal, Harry desaparecido y todos con los nervios a flor de piel…

- Pero…los niños del cuadro…- interrumpió Draco llamando la atención de todos los presentes…- Ellos sabían el nombre de la mujer que se llevo a Harry…- dijo…

- ¿Por qué no lo mencionaste antes?- interrogo el Lord enarcando una ceja…

- Porque apenas anunciamos lo del secuestro de Harry todo el mundo pareció enloquecer…- dijo Ron respondiendo por el rubio, los adultos agacharon la mirada algo avergonzados, pues sabían que el joven Weasley tenia toda la razón…

- Joven Malfoy, seria tan amable de traer el cuadro…- le pidió con voz suave el Señor de las Tinieblas…

- Por supuesto…

Tras esas palabras, Draco salió de la habitación en donde estaban reunidos, la cual parecía ser alguna clase de despacho, no tardo demasiado en encontrar la habitación en donde habían visto el cuadro así que rápidamente entro y lo sacó, una vez que lo tubo en sus manos volvió al despacho donde todos le esperaban atentos…

- Aquí esta…- anuncio el rubio…

- Ponlo en esta pared…- le dijo la mujer serpiente sacando un espejo que habia allí, indicándole que colocara el cuadro que acababa de traer allí…

- Bueno…¿Entonces?…- inquirió Sirius acercándose al dicho cuadro en donde tras unos momentos aparecieron los dos chicos…

- Estamos en otra habitación…- anuncio la chica analizando su alrededor…- ustedes nos sacaron de allá…- dijo ella mirando a los ángeles caídos, los cuales se habían acercado, junto con todos los demás…

- Necesitamos su ayuda…- dijo Hermione mirando directamente a los niños…

- ¿Nuestra ayuda?- interrogo ahora el chico del cuadro

- Si…- dijo Ginny…- ustedes estaban con nosotros cuando secuestraron a nuestro amigo…- comenzó a contar la pelirroja…- ustedes dijeron un nombre cuando vieron a la mujer que se llevo a Harry…

- Si…lo sabemos…- respondieron al unísono

- Los he visto en alguna parte…- señalo el Lord en un susurro, intentando recordar en donde había visto a esos dos niños…

- Ellos nos dijeron que Godric Gryffindor fue su padre…- le dijo Draco al Señor de las Tinieblas…

- ¿Su padre?…- el Lord se cruzo de brazos…- creo recordar en donde fue que los vi…- dijo mientras movía su varita un varias cajas y cofres aparecían alrededor del escritorio que allí habia…

- ¿Cuál era el nombre que ustedes dijeron?- interrogo Hermione…

- Destiny…- les respondieron al unísono

- Y …¿Ustedes saben quien es?…- fue el turno de preguntar de Ron, los mellizos intercambiaron unas miradas antes de mirar a quienes estaban frente a ellos…

- Si…lo sabemos…- al unísono otra vez…- Destiny es la diosa que rige el mundo…aquella que maneja la vida de todos…

- ¿Diosa? – Draco no creía esas palabras

- Si…

- Eso es imposible…los dioses son simple mitología…- continuo el rubio mirando a los demás, sabiendo que ellos estaban de acuerdo con el, como creer que una diosa caminaba por el mundo, mas aun, una diosa tan poderosa como la que ellos describían…

- No es nuestro problema si nos creen o no…pero si quieren saber mas en este mismo lugar hay libros que hablan de ella…- dijeron…- no podemos hacer nada mas por ustedes…- y tras eso desaparecieron detrás de los márgenes del cuadro…

- No regresaran…- soltó Ginny…

- Yo creo que deberíamos buscar información sobre esa tal Destiny…quizás es tan solo un mito y que en realidad se trate de alguna bruja o algo por le estilo…- les dijo Remus…

- Completamente de acuerdo con el Señor Lupin…- dijo el Lord sin moverse del escritorio en donde continuaba buscando…- lo mejor será que todos ayuden…- ordeno como quien no quiere la cosa…

De esta manera todos comenzaron a sacar los libros de las estanterías, todos aquellos que parecieron tener algo de información sobre mitología, mientras que el Señor de las Tinieblas rebuscaba entre papeles y libros algo que los demás no parecían entender aun…  
Los minutos se hicieron horas rápidamente…habia libros apilados en varias partes de aquella recamara, el aire estaba lleno de olor a polvo, todos estaban concentrados en sus tareas, buscando algo que pudiera ayudarles…Cuando de repente Nagini se coloco de pie, para así acercarse al Lord, este levanto la vista para ver a su fiel amiga y compañera…

- Tom…- dijo ella con voz suave, sabiendo que todos a su alrededor le estaban mirando también…

- ¿Qué sucede querida?

- Esto…- dijo ella enseñándole un libro que habia sacado de los mas profundo de las estanterías…la cubierta que en su tiempo habría sido de un hermoso verde esmeralda, estaba opacada y descuidada, pero no fue eso lo que llamo la atención de la mujer serpiente, sino que el nombre que tenia grabado en la portada…

- Salazar Slytherin…- dijo el Lord leyendo la cubierta…

- No solo eso…- Nagini abrió el libro en una pagina que previamente habia marcado, mostrándole al Lord una imagen a modo de fotografía, en ella salían cuatro personas… dos adultos y dos niños…los mismos dos niños del cuadro, solo que mas pequeños…

- Oh por Hades…- fue lo que susurro el Señor de las Tinieblas al leer los nombres debajo de la imagen…

- ¿Quiénes son?…- interrogo Hermione acercándose al escritorio para así poder ver también…

- Salazar Slytherin, Godric Gryffindor… y sus hijos…Artemis y Apolo…- dijo la mujer serpiente para sorpresa de todos los presentes…

- ¡¿Qué!?

- Slytherin y Gryffindor tuvieron dos hijos juntos…- soltó Voldemort…

- Tom…- dijo la mujer serpiente…- Hojeando este libro pude darme cuenta de que es algo así como un diario, Slytherin cuenta varias cosas que sucedieron después del nacimiento de sus hijos, cosas extrañas…incluso…- se detuvo antes de continuar…- cuenta sobre el tiempo cuando Gryffindor murió y el mismo dice que fue la mordida de un vampiro la que mató a Gryffindor…- finalizo mirando al Señor de las Tinieblas…

- ¿Un vampiro? – el enarco una ceja…

- Si…- ella clavo sus ojos en Tom y a través del pensamiento le dijo…- // igual que Harry…//

- Creo que encontré algo…- soltó Draco colocándose de pie del lugar en donde se habia sentado para así poder revisar los libros…

Se acerco al escritorio, en donde todos se habían reunido para así poder ver mejor la imagen donde podía verse a la familia de los antiguos fundadores de las casas de las serpientes y de los leones…tomó el libro que habia sacado y comenzó a leer en voz alta para todos…

- "Destiny es el primer nombre que se le dio a la diosa que origino la magia en el mundo…se dice que ella fue la que en su afán de combatir la soledad, creo una raza superior de humanos con capacidades semejantes a las de ella misma, pero nunca iguales a ella en poder…estos fueron los primeros magos y brujas del mundo…tal era su poder que los muggles de esos tiempos les alabaron como dioses…algunos nombres se conocen de ellos, nombres que los mismos muggles les dieron…Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, etc…"- Draco se detuvo un segundo para cambiar la hoja…- " Con el paso del tiempo estos dioses se aburrieron de la inmotalidad que Destiny les habia regalado, la mayoría de ellos deseaban tener una vida apasionada como la de los simples mortales, vivir cada minutos como si fuera el ultimo…ella les cumplió su deseo y les hizo renacer como seres nuevos…pero no queriendo que olvidaran sus orígenes les hizo conservar su magia…de esta manera la raza mágica comenzó a existir…"

- Es la madre de todos los magos y brujas…- soltó Ron con los ojos muy abiertos…

- No he terminado…- le interrumpió Draco…- " A lo largo de las épocas se ha afirmado ver a la inmortal diosa de la magia, regidora del destino de las personas, encargada de tirar de los hilos que forman las vidas de todos…su nombre a cambiado con el tiempo, la humanidad, mágica y muggle a olvidado su existencia, la han dejado en el pasado como un recuerdo…pero han existido personas que han logrado encontrarla y que han logrado sus objetivos al hablar con ella…como si la diosa les concediera todos sus deseos"- Draco se detuvo, cerrando el libro…

- ¿Eso es todo?- interrogo el Lord…

- Lo ultimo que dice, es que el ultimo nombre que se le conoció fue el de Luzbel…

- Luzbel…- susurro el Lord…- si ella es la misma persona que secuestro a Harry, es hora de hacernos la pregunta clave…

- ¿Por qué?- inquirió Hermione

- Exacto…- dijo el Lord poniéndose de pie y caminando por la sala de un lado a otro…- ¿Para que podría querer ella a Harry?

* * * * * * * * * * * *

- ¿Las cosas no salieron como pensaste?

- Mas vale que no digas nada, no estoy de humor para tus estupideces…

- Ohhh…realmente las cosas no salieron como querías ja ja ja ja…- la risa metálica hizo eco en el lugar…

- ¿Y como van las cosas con tu parte del plan?- interrogo para así evitar que el otro continuara riendo…

- Mmmm..como yo pensé que lo traerias contigo no me he esforzado demasiado…- dijo, notando el enfado en el rostro del viejo al decir esas palabras…- pero no te preocupes, puedo ponerme en marcha de inmediato….

- Excelente…nos saltaremos toda esta parte del plan e iremos directamente a la fase final…

- ¿La fase final? ¿Cómo piensas llevarla acabo sin el chico?

- Eso querido…- dijo sonriendo…- lo deberías saber tu…- su sonrisa se hizo mas amplia…- ¡¡¡Tu me traerás al chico!!!- le grito expulsando una onda de magia que hizo retroceder al otro unos cuantos pasos…

- Entiendo…entiendo…- se sacudió un poco la ropa y se sentó frente al escritorio que allí habia, con sus ojos sobrenaturales clavados en el viejo director…- Te has dado cuenta de que ya nadie confía en ti…es mujer que venia a verte a dejado de hacerlo, y creo que sospecha de ti…

- ¿Minerva?

- Si…estoy casi seguro que debe estar hablando con los demás para así irse de aquí de inmediato….tu comportamiento ha sido demasiado errático, si sigues así echaras todo a perder…

- Y me lo dice el vampiro que no pudo conseguir a su propia presa…y que mas encima le mato por su ineptitud…- ahora era el turno del viejo para reír ante la incompetencia del otro…

- ¡¡Eso fue hace miles de año atrás!! ¡¡Era joven, cometía errores!!- le respondió el vampiro con el ceño fruncido…

- Igualmente fuiste un estúpido…espero que eso te haya enseñado lo suficiente como para no cometer el mismo error dos veces…

- No te preocupes…no lo haré…

- Eso espero Kreoss, eso espero…- el viejo se acerco al vampiro y colocando una mano sobre su hombro le dijo…- es hora de seguir con el plan…

- En seguida…

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

- Muchas gracias por salvarme…

- No fue nada…

Ambos se sentaron en la sala, en los mismos lugares que habían ocupado antes de que el viejo director les molestara, ahora podrían tener una verdadera conversación, ya que Harry tenia en su cabeza las preguntas que le haría…

- ¿Quién es usted?- fue lo primero que el ojiverde pregunto a la mujer, la cual sonrío ante eso…

- Siempre directo al grano…- ella extendió su mano a Harry a modo de saludo…- Soy Luzbel, la diosa del destino mucho gusto…- ante eso el adolescente se quedo de piedra, con la duda de si creerle o no…

- ¿Diosa?

- Si…

- ¿Del destino?

- Si…- ella sonrío…sabia que Harry no le creería de inmediato, pero valía la pena tratar, después de todo hace demasiado años que no interactuaba con una de sus creaciones…- Tus sueños son pedazos de recuerdos…- le dijo logrando su atención…

- ¿Recuerdos? ¿De que?

- De vidas pasadas…- se detuvo y con un movimiento de mano en la mesa de centro que habia entre ambos hizo desaparecer todo lo que allí habia, dejando la lisa superficie vacía…con otro movimiento de mano hizo aparece una pequeña silueta vaporosa, pequeña como una muñeca, Harry clavó sus ojos verdes en la pequeña figura y se percato de que era la misma Luzbel, llevaba un bellísimo vestido negro largo y el cabello completamente suelto, el cual brillaba en dorado de ves en cuando…- Yo nací del mundo mismo y se me encomendó la misión de vigilar la vida del mundo…vida que era aun muy joven, el ser humano poco a poco se adaptaba y evolucionaba, me emocionaba ver como las emociones nacían en ellos, como crecían…- otro movimiento de mano y una serie de otras figuras aparecieron, las cuales hacían alusión a la humanidad…- ellos me veían y compartían sus vidas conmigo, me adoraban como su madre y yo les cuidaba dándoles destinos hermosos y felicidad en sus vidas…- la imagen era hermosa, como la humanidad rodeaba a la figura de Luzbel, como le adoraban y alababan, como el querían…- Pero el tiempo comenzó a transcurrir y ellos se hicieron mas independientes, habían llegado a esa etapa en la vida donde quieren demostrar sus valor por ellos mismos, así que me aleje y les vigile en la distancia…- la figura vaporosa de Luzbel se alejo y floto por sobre ellos se ves en cuando sentada en la luna que previamente habia hecho aparecer…- el tiempo transcurrió, me convertí en un recuerdo para todos aquellos que habían compartido su vida conmigo…pero por mas que me hubieran olvidado, yo no los olvide a ellos…

- Eso debió doler mucho…- le dijo Harry sin despegar sus ojos de la silueta vaporosa de Luzbel sentada sobre una luna menguante, casi podía ver las lagrimas en sus ojos verde dorados…

- Si, lo fue…- ella sonrío con algo de nostalgia…- Así que tome una decisión, no quería estar sola así que con mi poder cree a una serie criaturas semejantes a mi, seres con apariencia humana, mágicos e inmortales, mis hijos…- y con un movimiento de mano alrededor de Luzbel colgando de las estrellas aparecieron personas de siluetas vaporosas vestidas de blanco, todas con sonrisas en sus rostros…- ellos fueron los primeros…- ella miro a Harry…- ¿Conoces la mitología griega?

- Si…

- La mitología no miente al decir que los primeros dioses dieron paso a los nuevos, los cuales mezclándose entre ellos y entre los humanos fueron creando a toda la gama de divinidades que existen en la mitología…

- Ellos fueron creados por ti…

- Si, aunque solo los primeros, los demás nacieron de forma natural a través de relaciones…- ella enarcó una ceja hacia el adolescente… - tu entiendes…- Harry se sonrojo y ella rió ante eso…

- Poco a poco fui relegada nuevamente a una simple espectadora en la vida de mis hijos, pocos de ellos se acercaban a mi a hablarme a contarme de sus vidas como dioses, en como la humanidad les adoraba y como ellos ayudaban o intervenían con la humanidad…poco a poco volvía a convertirme en un recuerdo…

Harry miro hacia el escenario que meticulosamente Luzbel habia armado para mostrarle su vida, como las cosas habían cambiado, como las propias creación de ella se habían alejado de su lado para vivir en otro lugar, pudo ver como ella era nuevamente la única sentada en el cielo, complemente sola contemplando la vida de la humanidad y de las divinidades allí sobre la luna…No importaba cuantas veces lo intentara siempre acaba por estar sola…

- Unos pocos solo de vez en cuando se me acercaban a hablarme…pero eso cada vez se volvió mas difícil…fue así que tome la dolorosa decisión de alejarme por completo para dejarles vivir lo que sea que ellos decidieran, yo solo intervendría de vez en cuando y a ciegas, sin ver ni medir las consecuencias de lo que podría suceder si tiraba de los hilos de sus vidas…ya no estaba dispuesta a sufrir mas por ellos…era demasiado doloroso…- la luna en donde la silueta de Luzbel estaba sentada se alejo y se alejo hasta convertirse en solo la silueta de la luna…- El tiempo paso, la humanidad poco a poco comenzó a volverse mas atrayente para mis mágicas creaciones, eso podía verlo, el amor entre mortales e inmortales poco a poco se volvía común y eso comenzaba a preocuparme…era tan solo cosa de tiempo para que mis creaciones pidieran vivir como la humanidad…- Harry se sorprendió al ver como un águila bajaba del cielo y se acercaba a un joven que estaba sentado a la orilla de un lago, mas aun se sorprendió al ver como el águila se transformaba en un hombre y como este tomaba entre sus brazos al joven y se lo llevaba al cielo…- ¿Te sale conocido ese episodio no es así? – le pregunto Luzbel al adolescente…

- Si…creo haber visto eso antes…

- Lo mas probable es que si…déjame terminar mi historia y luego responderé tus dudas…

- Esta bien…

- Y tal como lo habia predicho sucedió…mis hijos se acercaron a mi nuevamente a pedirme un ultimo favor…- ella agacho la mirada al ver como la silueta de ella misma bajaba de la luna y era rodeada por todos aquellos que habia creado…

- ¿Un ultimo favor?

- Si…ellos me pidieron que les diera mortalidad, querían vivir la vida como al humanidad, cada día como si fuera el ultimo…- se detuvo y miro a Harry…- Por sobre todas las cosas era su madre, podía ver que estaban sufriendo…así que cumplí con su petición y les hice reencarnar como seres humanos…pero sin que ellos supieran les hice conservar su magia, así ellos siempre tendrían una parte de mi con ellos, y quizás así nunca me olvidaran…así fue como nacieron los magos…

- ¿¡Los magos!? ¿¡Usted los creo!? Toda su historia es verdad…usted es la madre de la magia…- soltó Harry mas que sorprendido poniéndose de pie…

- Si…- ella sonrío con nostalgia…- solo de vez en cuando, cada mil años tal vez uno que otro descendiente de mis hijos, o reencarnación de alguno de ellos me encuentra…pero eso solo sucede muy de vez en cuando y normalmente nunca es para bien...la humanidad mágica y no magia se ha corrompido mucho…- ella agacho la mirada cargada de tristeza…- muchas veces pierdo la esperanza y me convenzo de que todo lo que hice estuvo muy mal, que en mi soledad cree a una serie de criaturas egoístas incapaces de sentir…

Harry se coloco de pie y se acerco a Luzbel clavando sus ojos verdes en ella, la cual sonrío…

- Y es cuando vuelvo a ver a gente como tu, que las cosas cambian, y que me doy cuenta de que aun hay esperanzas…

- ¿Cómo yo?

- Si…- ella le tomó a mano haciendo que la palma del adolescente quedara hacia arriba…- tu mi querida Harry Potter eres uno de eso seres que me trae paz y esperanza a pesar de todo el tiempo que ha transcurrido…- con un movimiento de mano hizo aparecer en la palma de la mano de Harry a aquel joven que habia sido llevado por el hombre que se transformaba en águila…- Tu eres la reencarnación del adorable Ganimedes, el eterno amor de Zeus…

- ¿Ganimedes? ¿Zeus?

- Si…

- ¿Y eso que significa?

- Eso significa que el amor que tienes con Tom Riddle es un amor que ha sabido traspasar el tiempo…- Harry se sonrojo ante esas palabras…- Pero aun quedan pruebas por saldar y por mas cariño que yo pueda sentir por aquellos que son la esencia de mis hijos, no puedo intervenir mucho con el hilo que ya ha sido tejido, soy la diosa del destino pero me tengo que apegar a las reglas del espacio y el tiempo o sino todo se volvería un caos…

- No entiendo…

- No te preocupes…en su momento lo entenderás…- ella se coloco de pie…- Ahora debes volver al lado de todas las personas que te extrañan y te necesitan…

- Mmmm…Podríamos irnos lentamente?- Por alguna extraña razón Harry quería quedarse un poco mas junto a Luzbel, quizás su historia y todo el tiempo que ha pasado sola le hizo querer darle un poco mas de compañía, aunque sea por unos pocos días…

- Si tu lo quieres así…

- Si…de todas maneras ellos saben como cuidarse, y yo estoy bien, no veo por que el apuro…- el le sonrío…

- Esta bien…- Harry se coloco de pie y se acerco a la puerta de la sala…- Después de todo…esta obra esta apunto de llegar a su fin…- soltó Luzbel en un susurro que solo ella pudo escuchar…El tiempo avanzaba a pasos agigantados…La guerra que hace años habia comenzados pronto llegaría a su fin, la ultima prueba para la reencarnación de Zeus y Ganimedes estaba ya por llegar…y ella vería todo en primera fila…


	26. Chapter 26

**[Nota de la autora]: **Me he percatado de algo bastante interesante…este mes, el 30 de diciembre, se cumplirán exactamente 4 años desde que comencé a publicar esta historia, por lo cual he llegado a una interesante conclusión.

Quiero terminar este fic antes de esa fecha.

Lo cual significa que tendré que escribir como unos cuatro o cinco capítulos en lo que queda del mes [lo cual no es mucho que digamos si se dan cuenta de ello], de cierta forma va a ser mi reto personal.

Los retos personales ayudan a superarse a uno mismo, y realmente siento que será lo mejor para mi y para mis lectores, los cuales yo sé que desean la continuación de este maravilloso fic, el cual me ha dado muchos momentos felices.

Así que eso.

Están informados. Con este capitulo comienza mi carrera para terminar este maravilloso fic de Harry Potter.

Sumado al hecho de que quiero terminarlo antes del 30 de diciembre, mi idea esta de que ese mismo día pretendo subir el último capitulo.

Deséenme suerte, estoy segura que la necesitare.

Necesitaran estos:

"_En cursiva y comillas el dialogo"_

_//En cursiva y en estos cositos, pensamientos//_

_**Parsel en negrita y cursiva.**_

Lo demás es narración.

Muchos besos a todos.

No olviden sus comentarios.

Lady Orochimaru.

"**Ángel de alas oscuras"**

**Capitulo 26: "Preludio de guerra"**

El viento soplaba con suavidad, el sol en el cielo alumbraba, el lugar en donde estaban, por lo que podía percibir era verano, el calor se sentía bien, no excesivo, sino que cómodo. El viento nuevamente paso a su lado acariciando su rostro y su cabello oscuro, clavó sus ojos verdes en la silueta que caminaba junto a el, Luzbel tenia en su rostro una suave sonrisa, y se podía percibir de que estaba calmada y de que sabia perfectamente para donde iban.

Harry sabia que en el castillo todos debieran estar mas que histéricos a causa de su secuestro, intentando por todos los medios descubrir que es lo que había pasado con el, el ojiverde soltó un suspiro, esperando que Tom pudiera sentir que ya no corría peligro, que se sentía seguro junto a la diosa, y que esta le protegería, o por lo menos eso pensaba el joven mago, después de todo aun no sabia hasta que punto la mujer estaba dispuesta a intervenir en toda esta guerra, después de todo eso había dicho ella misma. A pesar de ello, se sentía relajado, como no lo había estado hace tiempo, ahora que lo pensaba el virus vampiro no había mostrado mas señales, ¿Acaso se debía a que se había detenido por ahora?, o ¿Era otra cosa?…

"_Es por mi" – _dijo la mujer de cabello castaño deteniéndose para mirar al menor junto a ella, este también detuvo sus pasos y clavó sus ojos verdes en ella.

"_¿Cómo es eso?" – _inquirió Harry sin darle mayor importancia al hecho de que la mujer acababa de leerle el pensamiento como si fuera lo mas común del mundo.

"_Mi presencia actúa como inhibidor de la sangre de vampiro" –_ comenzó a explicar ella con voz suave, sin despegar la vista del joven mago – _"Pero esto es solo porque yo así lo quiero" – _dijo de manera series – _"Pude percibir de que estabas sufriendo a causa de ello, por eso preferí mantener a raya los efectos del llamado de la sangre, para tu propia comodidad" – _tras decir eso, retomó el paso, Harry se quedó quieto unos segundos, analizando lo que acababa de explicarle la mayor, para luego retomar el paso junto a ella.

"_Gracias" –_ fue lo único que atinó a decirle.

"_No hay de que"_

Mientras caminaban por aquel sendero tranquilo, Harry no pudo evitar recordar a todas las personas que le esperaban ansiosas en el castillo de Gryffindor…extrañaba a sus amigos, extrañaba a sus padrinos, extrañaba a su amante, extrañaba el estar con todos ellos sin todos estos problemas, sumado a ello, bien sabia que estos debieran estar mas que preocupados por el…

En estas circunstancias, mientras caminaba tranquilo acompañado de uno de los seres mas poderosos que pudiera existir sobre la tierra, no podía evitar pensar que lo único que deseaba en este mundo era vivir en paz y feliz con sus seres queridos, pero bien sabia que nunca podría ser completamente feliz hasta que toda esta maldita guerra acabara, y por supuesto no podría ser feliz hasta que el vampiro que le había atacado estuviese muerto…

Y mas valía lograr esto ultimo pronto, o sino el Señor de las Tinieblas acabaría convertido en alimento para su joven amante, y eso no era del todo atractivo que digamos….para ninguno de los dos involucrados…

"_¿Estas cansado?" – _interrogó Luzbel de repente sin apartar la vista del camino.

"_No" – _le respondió Harry con voz firme, se encontraban transitando por un camino de tierra, en un lugar que bien parecía el campo, una pradera de césped verde se podía ver hasta el horizonte, eso por un lado, mientras que por el otro un bosque de árboles oscuros se alzaba…

El joven mago no tenia la mas remota idea de donde estaban ni de a donde se dirigían, pero mientras la mujer junto a el lo supiera no había de que preocuparse. ¿No es así?, por lo menos eso era lo que se repetía una y otra vez…

"_Ya queda poco" –_ escuchó que le dijo la pelicastaña con voz suave, mientras se detenía un segundo para mirar en todas direcciones, como si se estuviera ubicando en el lugar, Harry no pudo evitar enarcar una ceja ante este gesto, después de todo el lugar le parecía que no había cambiado nada en todo el trayecto…

"_¿Esta segura de que no estamos perdidos" – _inquirió Harry con algo de duda en la voz, la mujer se volteo y le sonrió ampliamente, el ojiverde no sabia si preocuparse ante esa sonrisa o simplemente dejarlo pasar. Luzbel era extraña, por decirlo menos…

"_Vamos bien, así que no te preocupes" –_ le respondió ella mientras retomaba el camino una vez que parecía reconocer el lugar en donde estaba, el mago menor le siguió de cerca.

Pasaron unos largos minutos de silencio, en donde lo único que hicieron fue seguir caminando, de vez en cuando admirando la belleza pacifica del lugar por donde transitaban…

"_Mmm…" – _el ojiverde abrió y cerró la boca, no sabia muy bien como comenzar a decir lo que quería decir. Luzbel se volteo levemente para mirarle, antes de volver a dirigir su mirada color oro en el camino frente a si…

"_Si quieres preguntarme algo simplemente hazlo" –_ dijo ella de manera abrupta, a lo que él no pudo evitar sentirse algo nervioso, después de todo la mujer no era cualquier persona…Así que reuniendo todo el valor que caracterizaba a los de la casa de los leones, simplemente optó por hacer la pregunta que le carcomía la cabeza…

"_¿Por qué me ayudo?" – _soltó de golpe, después analizo un poco las palabras que decir a continuación… – _"Ya sabe, con lo de Dumbledore y todo eso" – _finalizó intentando no sonar muy irrespetuoso, pudo escuchar la suave risa de la mujer ante su pregunto, ¿Acaso esta le hacia gracia? O Había algo mas oculto en esa risa. Harry no sabía muy bien que pensar en esta clase de circunstancias…

"_Uno siempre tiene sus favoritos" – _comenzó a decirle…- _"De la misma manera que uno tiene a aquellos que le decepcionan" –_ continuo diciendo sin detener sus pasos, Harry se adelantó un poco y se coloco a su lado, para así escuchar con mas atención y a su vez observar el rostro de la mujer – _"Todos ustedes son mi descendencia, mis tesoros, mis hijos, sin importar como yo quiera o intente ayudarles dentro de los limites de mi poder…algunos de ustedes simplemente me decepcionan con lo que hacen…"_

"_¿Decepcionan?" – _inquirió el menor sin dejar de mirar a la diosa, ella clavó sus ojos dorados en los verdes de Harry.

"_Si, algunos de ustedes cometen errores demasiado graves, causan demasiado daño…" – _le dijo con la voz en un suave susurro – _"Y eso duele…duele ver como se provocan dolor entre ustedes… me duele a mi ver como ustedes sufren por culta de ustedes mismos…"_

Las palabras de Luzbel habían calado hondo en el interior de Harry, el hecho de saber que existía un ente tan poderoso como esta mujer preocupado por el bienestar de todos los magos y brujas del mundo le llenaba de cierta felicidad, pero al mismo tiempo de tristeza. Podía entender el dolor que ella sentía, como describía que el dolor de todos era su propio dolor…

El mundo mágico había cometido muchos errores, y ella estaba conciente de ello…

"_Tom…" – _dijo Harry de pronto, recordando el nombre del Señor de las Tinieblas – _"¿Tom le decepcionó?" – _no pudo evitar preguntar, por alguna razón, ante las palabras de la mujer Harry no pudo evitar pensar en su querido Lord, casi como si supiera que ella hablaba de el también, después de todo Voldemort no había sido una buena persona, de hecho muy lejos de lo que puede ser considerada una buena persona.

Harry temía un poco ante esto, aunque una voz dentro de su cabeza le decía que tenia que ser realista, no podía esperar que todos hicieran como él, y comprendieran al Lord y a sus acciones así como así, el amor había jugado un papel importante en esa aceptación…

El ojiverde no olvidaba que todo lo que Voldemort hacia era no solo para buscar saldar su venganza personal con los muggles, sino que también estaba provocando un cambio radical en el mundo…Y de eso Harry estaba mas que conciente, mil veces el mismo Tom le había dicho que si le amaba debería aceptar todo aquello que era parte de el…

Y así lo había hecho…así lo hacia…

Pero no por ello aceptaba al cien por ciento todas las acciones del Lord, y bien sabia e menor que en algún momento tendría que decírselo a Tom…quizás incluso ayudarle a encontrar una opción, una nueva posibilidad para lograr sus planes sin la necesidad de las muertes innecesarias…

"_Si…" – _respondió ella finalmente, su voz había sonado terriblemente cansada…Luzbel esta vez si se detuvo, el ojiverde le imitó, deteniéndose junto a ella…- _"Su futuro era brillante…" – _continuó diciendo con una sonrisa triste en el rostro – _"Pero se corrompió…el deseo de poder hizo estragos en su interior, en su mente…" – _ella agacho la mirada y clavó sus ojos dorados en sus manos, como si buscara distraerse con ellas – _"Sumado a ello, su pasado y la verdad de su linaje no ayudaron mucho…solo lo empeoraron…" – _Harry podía sentir el dolor en esas palabras…

"_Si…" – _Harry entendía a lo que se refería. Sabia que el hecho de que la madre de Tom fuese despreciada por su propia familia y por el padre de este no ayudaron a que desarrollara un apego por la gente, ya sea mágica o no, sumado a ello, el hecho de conocer su linaje proveniente de la familia de las serpientes, solo había ayudado a inflar su orgullo, el cual le empujo por un mal camino…

El silencio les rodeo nuevamente, ambos tenían las miradas clavadas en distintos lugares, Luzbel en sus propias manos, Harry en un punto distante del firmamento, meditando en cuan diferentes hubiesen sido las cosas si Tom hubiese tenido una familia… ¿Se habrían amado? ¿Se habrían conocido siquiera?...

"_Pero llegaste tu…" - _dijo de repente Luzbel, clavando sus ojos dorados en el menor, el cual de inmediato desvío la vista hacia ella

"_Y algo dentro de él comenzó a cambiar… desde el momento en que naciste te convertiste en su objetivo" – _Harry pudo notar como los ojos dorados brillaban de manera peculiar – _"Yo misma pude verlo, ya no era el poder lo que mas buscaba…ahora eras tu el centro de su vida" – _una leve sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios…

"_¿Yo?" –_ Harry no pudo evitar enarcar una ceja ante esto, la diosa rió con suavidad.

"_Si, tu" –_ le respondió con simplicidad – _"Sin darse cuenta ambos se convirtieron en parte importante en la vida del otro" – _fueron esas palabras las que hicieron crujir algo dentro de la cabeza de Harry…

"_Eso… ¿Lo hiciste tu?" – _comenzó a preguntar Harry, dudando de cómo plantear su interrogante – _"Me refiero a lo de la profecía, al hecho de que nuestro destino se entrelazaran"_

"_Si y no" – _le respondió ella mirándole atentamente – _"Te puse en su camino porque pensé que serias la horma de su zapato"_

"_¿Creías que podría destruirle?"_

"_Si" – _dijo ella – _"Tu ibas a ser su Némesis, su contraparte y su vencedor" – _se detuvo a meditar sus palabras un segundo – _"Pero las cosas no salieron como yo esperaba, al parecer olvidé considerar algunas cosas importantes" – _dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos, Harry le miraba atentamente…

"_¿Cosas importantes?" – _el ojiverde le miró curioso, hasta que de repente cayó en la cuenta de algo sumamente importante, algo que siempre había sido una gran incógnita, no solo para él mismo, sino que para todo el mundo, y que al parecer hoy, en este preciso momento iba a descubrir las verdad detrás de esta… – _"Usted sabe porque la maldición asesina no me mato" – _soltó el menor, no como pregunta, sino como una afirmación…Harry sabia que ella conocía la verdad…

"_Si…" – _le respondió ella mientras miraba el cielo celeste… - _"O sea, cuando sucedió no podía entender que es lo que había pasado, que es lo que había salido mal" – _comenzó a explicarle a Harry… - _"Pero después, analizando bien mis recuerdos, mis líneas temporales, las características y las circunstancias, la respuesta se hizo evidente…" – _ante eso, a Harry no le fue difícil unir dos y dos y darse cuenta de que la respuesta estaba allí mismo…

"_Porque tengo el presentimiento de que tiene que ver con eso de los dioses ¿Me equivoco?" – _inquirió el mago de ojos verdes.

"_Exacto" – _Luzbel le miro por un segundo antes de volver a clavar sus ojos en el cielo – _"Siempre tan inteligente querido Harry" –_ dijo ella mientras asentía ante lo que acababa de decir el menor – _"Tienes razón, tiene relación con eso…el hecho de que tu seas Ganímedes y el sea Zeus, el hecho de que ustedes dos hayan sido amantes y se hubieran jurado amor eterno sin importar las barreras del tiempo, jugo un papel terriblemente importante en el hecho de que la maldición rebotara"_

"_Las cosas han cambiado…y ahora son otros los que me decepcionan"_

"_Dumbledore"_

"_Exacto"_

"_¿Vas a ayudarnos en la guerra?" – _preguntó finalmente Harry…después de todo la misma mujer había dado a entender de que había perdonado a Tom y de que ahora era Dumbledore el que cometía los errores que le hacían sufrir, era bastante probable que pudiera a ayudarles en vencerle…

"_No" –_ respondió con voz seria y firme, sin dejar de ver detenidamente los ojos verdes de otro.

"_Pero ¿Por qué?"_ – inquirió Harry sin entender del todo el porque la poderosa mujer no estaba dispuesta ayudarles acabar con esta guerra.

"_Porque esta guerra es algo que ustedes, mi descendencia comenzaron, y es algo que ustedes mismos deben terminar..." – _le respondió ella como si aquello fuera lo mas obvio del mundo, y en sus palabras así lo era…

"_¿Entonces no vas a intervenir?" _

"_No, esta es la primera y ultima vez que les ayudo…" – _le dijo con voz suave…- _"Hemos llegado" – _anuncio de repente, Harry miró en todas direcciones, buscando algo que hiciera una diferencia en el paisaje, pero solo veía praderas y praderas verdes, árboles y nada mas…

"_¿A dónde se supone que llegamos? Aquí no hay nada" – _le dijo el mientras enarcaba una ceja, la mujer soltó una leve risa ante esto.

"_Como bien sabrás hasta ahora mi querido Harry" –_ comenzó a decir sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro – _"Soy un ser terriblemente poderoso, por lo cual no puedo hacer magia en cualquier lugar, podría provocar un desequilibrio, por eso tengo ciertos lugares específicos en el mundo donde libremente puedo hacer magia, y este es uno de esos lugares" – _terminó de explicar con voz calmada, mientras que con un simple movimiento de mano, hacia aparición un precioso carruaje negro, con caballos y cochero incluidos.

"_¿Un carruaje?" – _inquirió Harry incrédulo.

"_¿No creerás que llegaremos al castillo de Gryfindor caminando?"_

"_Entiendo"_

"_Subamos" – _dijo ella mientras el cochero les abría la puerta del carruaje.

* * *

Mientras en el castillo de Gryffindor, los ángeles caídos se encontraban reunidos en uno de los tantos salones que este tenia, todos y cada uno de ellos con sendos rostros cruzados por la preocupación y la ansiedad.

Hermione estaba sentada en un diván cerca de la ventana, a su lado Ginny no paraba de juguetear con un mechón de su propio cabello, buscando distraerse un poco, y no lográndolo en absoluto…Draco caminaba de un lado a otro cerca de ellas, mientras que Ron apoyado junto a la chimenea cruzado de brazos le veía ir y venir.

Todos los presentes estaban preocupados, Sirius y Remus habían sido llamados por el Lord para quien sabe que cosa, lo cual solo aumentaba la desesperación de los chicos, los cuales no sabían que hacer…

"_El Lord podría habernos dado algo que hacer" – _soltó de repente la castaña de manera abrupta, todo esto de esperar alguna cosa de parte de Harry, les tenía en un estado latente de preocupación y seudo desesperación. Al clavar sus ojos cafés en los demás, pudo notar que estos tenían expresiones semejantes a la suya en sus rostros…

"_Así no nos sentiríamos tan inútiles" – _le continuo Ginny mientras se colocaba de pie.

"_Sirius y Remus aun no regresan, y se fueron hace como una hora" – _dijo Ron percatándose del hecho de que tal como lo acababa de anunciar, los dos padrinos de Harry no habían regresado de su reunión con el Señor de las Tinieblas.

Sin percatarse la puerta del salón se abrió y por esta una silueta les pudo escuchar con claridad discutiendo…

"_El también esta preocupado…" – _escucharon una voz proveniente de la puerta, los cuatro chicos de voltearon en aquella dirección…

"_Señorita Nagini" –_ exclamaron al unísono al reconocer a la mano derecha del Lord.

"_Tom también esta preocupado por Harry, por eso se esta moviendo rápido" –_ les informó la mujer serpiente entrando al salón y colocando una mano sobre el hombro de Draco, el cual había detenido su caminar de un lado a otro.

"_Sabemos que esta preocupado, pero nosotros también lo estamos…_" – le respondió Hermione mirando sus manos, ante la desaparición de Harry, y el hecho de quien le había secuestrado no era otra que una entidad terriblemente poderosa, los chicos no habían podido evitar pensar en os peores escenarios…

"_Sentimos que deberíamos estar haciendo algo…ya sabe, para ayudar" – _dijo Draco clavando sus ojos platinados en los verdes de la mujer serpiente frente a el…

"_Por eso mismo el Lord les dijo que se quedaran aquí…" – _dijo ella alejando se de Draco y poniéndose de pie en medio del salón, para que así los cuatro chicos pudieran escucharle con claridad… – _" Mientras ustedes se preocupan, el esta aprovechando para trabajar mas rápido, sabe que el tiempo corre en su contra, y no solo por lo del secuestro"_

"_El vampirismo ¿No es así?" – _inquirió Hermione.

"_Si" –_ les respondió la mujer serpiente.

"_¿No debería ser el secuestro lo primordial?" – _inquirió Ginny cruzándose de brazos, la mujer serpiente le sonrió de medio lado.

"_No creo que sea muy difícil para el Lord encontrar a Harry" – _comenzó a decir Draco con voz seria – _"Es el vampirismo el problema que aun n tiene solución, y el cual será importante una vez que Harry regrese"_

"_Draco tiene toda la razón" – _dijo Nagini – _"De hecho Tom ya lanzó un conjuro localizador, y peculiarmente nuestro querido Harry esta en movimiento"_

"_¿En movimiento?" – _interrogó Ron enarcando una ceja

"_Si, se dirige hacia aquí en este preciso momento" –_ anuncio Nagini.

"_¿¡Hacia aquí!?" – _la castañano pudo evitar sonar preocupada ante esto, si bien estaba feliz ante el hecho de que Harry estaba regresando a si lado, el hecho de que lo estuviese haciendo así como así, casi como si el secuestro hubiese sido un simple paseo le tenia algo preocupada…

"_¡¿Pero como es eso posible?!" – _exclamó esta vez la pelirroja, temiendo algo parecido que la bruja de cabello castaño.

"_Tom no lo sabe muy bien, pero puede percibir que Harry ya no corre peligro" –_ comenzó a decirles la mujer serpiente – _"Y después de todo, una que vez que este de regreso, el mismo Harry podrá explicarnos lo sucedido"_

"_En ese aspecto la Señorita Nagini tiene razón".- _dijo Ron dándole la razón a la mujer.

"_Y con lo que respecta a ustedes y al Lord, no creo que Tom les haya dejado aquí para que simplemente se arranquen el cabello de preocupación, lo mas probable es que tiene algo en mente y les necesita lo mas cerca posible"_

"_No habíamos pensado en eso" – _soltó esta vez Draco

"_Para que vean chicos, que Tom siempre piensa en todo y tiende a trabajar aun mas rápido bajo presión" - _les dijo Nagini guiñándoles un ojo.

"_No se si eso puedo tomarlo como un cumplido o no" – _una nueva voz se escuchó provenir del umbral de la puerta, ninguno de los presentes le había oído acercarse…

"_Cuando se refiere a ti, cualquier cosa puede ser considerado un cumplido" –_ le respondió Nagini con una sonrisa de medio lado.

"_Asumo que ya les informaste de que Harry esta en camino" –_ inquirió el Lord pasando la mirada por todos los presentes

"_Así es mi Lord"_

"_Perfecto, eso me ahorra tener que decirlo" – _Voldemort se cruzó de brazos, ante la pose seria y firme los cuatro chicos se acercaron a el, presintiendo que este iba a decir algo importante.

"_¿Tiene algún trabajo para nosotros?_ – interrogó Hermione con los ojos brillando con determinación.

"_De hecho si" –_ fue la respuesta del Lord, los cuatro chicos intercambiaron una miradas antes de volver a mirar al mago mayor.

"_¿De que se trata?"_ – preguntó esta vez Ginny.

"_Envié a los ángeles de la muerte a buscar unas ultimas cosas_…_ustedes tienen otra misión" – _comenzó a decir el Lord con voz seria – _"Un vampiro aliado se puso en contacto conmigo después de varios insistentes mensajes, y me ha brindado información importante"_

"_¿Información? – _inquirió la castaña

"_Si, con respecto al vampiro que infecto a Harry" –_ ante esto todos le miraron con expectación – _"Mi contacto me informo de la actual localización de este"_

"_¿Y en donde esta?" – _preguntó Draco.

"_En hogwarts"_

"_Si ya sabe donde esta ¿Porque no va en su busca?" – _interrogó Ron.

"_Porque debo estar aquí cuando llegue Harry…" – _paso la mirada por los ángeles caídos – _"Por eso les necesito a ustedes, no para que atrapen al vampiro, el es mi objetivo" – _esta ultima palabra la soltó con una peligrosa voz siseante – _"Lo que quiero es que descubran como demonios entro al castillo"_

"_La única forma posible…" – _comenzó a decir la castaña – _"Es que alguien de dentro le hubiese dejado entrar"_

"_Exacto" – _soltó el Lord con rostro triunfante – _"Quiero que descubran quien es el contacto de ese vampiro dentro del colegio, después de todo si le dejo entrar ahora, significa que ha tenido acceso libre al colegio desde quien sabe cuando"_

"_¡¡Por eso pudo atacar a Harry dentro de los terrenos!!" – _exclamó Ron dándose cuenta de aquel hecho.

"_Entonces… ¿Están listos para su nueva misión?" – _interrogó el Lord, a lo que los cuatro chicos asintieron.

"_Por supuesto" –_ respondió Ginny en voz alta por todos.

"_Creo que esta demás decirles que el tiempo es escaso" – _todos les presentes le miraron como si aquello fuera lo mas obvio del mundo

"_Tom, como tu mismo lo has dicho, estaba demás decirlo" –_ soltó Nagini – _"Y ¿Qué quieres que haga yo?"_

"_Tu me ayudaras a crear algo para destruir a ese vampiro que se atrevió a poner sus manos sobre lo que es mío"_

"_Por supuesto, para mi siempre es un placer ayudarte"_

"_Manos al obra entonces"_

* * *

Caminaba de un lado a otro en la oficina, la mirada antinatural de su acompañante le seguía cada uno de los movimientos.

"_¿Cuánto tiempo le queda?" – _preguntó deteniéndose para mirar a su interlocutor.

"_No mas de una semana"_

"_¿Y después de eso?"_

"_Ya no habrá vuelta atrás, el virus vampiro habrá arrasado con todo su interior humano / mágico" – _dijo mientras se apoyaba en una de las paredes de aquella oficina, podía sentir las miradas de desaprobación de los cuadros que estaban colgados en el lugar.

"_Perfecto…perfecto" – _murmuró con una sonrisa perversa en el rostro…- _"No importa con que Luzbel se haya llevado al chico…no importa"_

"_Entonces el plan sigue igual, solo que con un pequeño retraso ¿Cierto?" – _interrogó

"_Si, exactamente igual" –_ su sonrisa se amplio – _"Espero que no me decepciones Kreoss, tengo mucha confianza en tus habilidades"_

"_No te preocupes Albus, nadie a podido superarme…ni siquiera Slytherin lo logró en su tiempo" – _soltó el vampiro, para luego reír con aquella risa fría que helaba la sangre.

"_¿Y eso porque? ¿No era tan poderoso como se dice que era?" – _inquirió el director con voz divertida, imaginando el rostro de indignación del heredero de Slytherin al descubrir que su antepasado no había podido vencer a un vampiro.

"_Llegó tarde" –_ fue la escueta respuesta del vampiro.

"_Si es así" –_ soltó Dumbledore mirando atentamente al vampiro – _"Esperemos que nadie llegue a tiempo"_

"_No te preocupes Albus…Nadie lo hará"_

Tras esas palabras el vampiro se acercó al escritorio, lugar en el cual se encontraba sentado el mago, este le miró atentamente, sabiendo que el vampiro tenia algo mas por decir…

"_¿Estas seguro de que Luzbel no intervendrá?" – _interrogó el vampiro clavando sus antinaturales ojos celestes en los celestes de Dumbledore.

"_Mas que seguro…" – _fue la firme respuesta del viejo, el cual no desvío la mirada del vampiro – _"Ella se rige por firmes reglas, no puede permitirse arruinar lo que mas aprecia"_

"_¿Lo que mas aprecia?" – _inquirió

"_Nuestra existencia"_

"_Entiendo" – _soltó el vampiro antes de alejarse del mago y cruzarse de brazos – _"¿Y que hay con el Lord?" – _interrogó

"_De el me encargo yo" –_ le respondió el viejo…- _"Tengo todo preparado para el"_

"_Excelente…al parecer nada se escapa de tus manos"_

"_Así es"_

Pobre Dumbledore, si hubiese sabido que hace tiempo ya que las cosas se habían escapado de sus manos, no estaría tan confiado.

El enfrentamiento final esta cerca.

Los ángeles de la muerte están en movimiento, en busca de algo que el Señor de las Tinieblas les encomendó.

Los ángeles caídos partirán rumbo a una misión que acabara por mostrar el rostro detrás de todo el caos en la vida de su amigo.

El Lord esta preparado para enfrentar a sus enemigos.

Y Harry…

Harry posee ahora el conocimiento que la diosa le ha entregado…

Luzbel aun tiene un último regalo que darle a Harry.

Un regalo que inclinará la balanza a favor del bando de la oscuridad.

**Fin capitulo 26.**

* * *

**Nota de la autora: **Jejejejejejeje….

Aun quedan sorpresas…pero recuerden el final esta cada vez mas cerca

No se preocupen, que pretendo que el final sea parafernalico solo para que ustedes lo disfruten aun mas, porque yo sé que la espera por un capitulo nuevo puede llegar a ser mas que desesperante.

Así que aquí esta el capitulo 26 listo…

Ahora me voy a dormir.

Son las 5:22 de la mañana, y estoy realmente cansada.

Besos

Oro.


	27. Chapter 27

**Nota de la autora: **¡¡Hola!! Aquí estoy yo, cumpliendo con lo prometido, si mis cálculos no se equivocan estaré subiendo capítulos nuevos cada dos días, aunque lógicamente el ultimo lo subiré el día 30 *inserte aquí una cara de felicidad*

Agradezco de todo corazón a las personas que están leyendo mi fic, y a todas ellas que me han dejado comentarios, ustedes saben que estos me hacen sumamente feliz y me hacen escribir más rápido jejejeje…

También he descubierto que si escucho a Lady Gaga mientras escribo, me inspiro mas rápido jejejeje, ese es solo un dato curioso, uno que no tenia porque poner aquí *uy que vergüenza…Oro se sonroja jejejejeje*

Bueno, creo que eso es todo lo que tenía que decir, ahora seguiré escribiendo.

Espero les guste el capitulo nuevo.

¡¡Ah!! Aprovecho de dar propaganda…Lean mi fic…

"_**Uniendo las piezas de un rompecabezas" **_

Otra cosa importante es que el primer día del año 2010 subiré un fic completamente nuevo, recién salido del horno, y por supuesto con nuestra pareja favorita.

¡¡Voldemort con Harry!!

¡¡YAY!!

Necesitaran estos:

"_En cursiva y comillas el dialogo"_

_//En cursiva y en estos cositos, pensamientos//_

_**Parsel en negrita y cursiva.**_

Lo demás es narración.

Ahora me despido.

Besos.

Oro.

"**Ángel de alas oscuras"**

**Capitulo 27: "Con una ayuda del destino"**

Cuatro siluetas encapuchadas caminaban paso tranquilo por las calles desiertas y oscuras de la ciudad de Londres, el silencio se veía interrumpido de vez en cuando por el sonido lejano de un automóvil.

Hace ya unas cuantas horas que había anochecido…el cielo cubierto por unas nubes negras no dejaba ver las estrellas…Los faroles de la calle iluminaban el camino de aquellos que aun transitaban por aquellos lugares….

Una de las siluetas se volteó, como si estuviese vigilando que nadie les seguía, y quizás eso era exactamente lo que hacia, después de pasar la mirada por todo el lugar alrededor de ellos, le hizo una seña a las otras tres personas que le acompañaban, para así seguir su camino, tenían solo esta noche para poder localizar al vendedor y obtener lo que les habían encomendado…No podían permitirse un solo error, la vida del chico dorado y por consiguiente la del mismo Lord de la Oscuridad estaban en juego…

"_No puedo dejar de pensar en Harry" – _soltó una de las siluetas en un susurro, estaba hablando con la persona que caminaba a su lado.

"_No eres el único Moony" – _le respondió quien caminaba junto a el, su voz había temblado un poco al decir eso...

"_Pero Padfoot… ¿Y si le sucedió algo a Harry?" – _la voz del hombre lobo sonaba preocupada, lo cual no paso desapercibido para su pareja, el cual sujeto firmemente la mano del licántropo, intentando darle una seguridad que el tampoco tenia muy firme, después de todo, tal como le había dicho a Remus, el también estaba preocupado por su ahijado…

"_No dejes que eso te distraiga"_

"_Pero…" – _intentó decir el licántropo…

"_Lo mejor…" – _le interrumpió el animago – _"…es terminar con esto y regresar lo mas pronto posible al castillo" –_ continuó diciendo sin soltar su mano – _"Ya después de eso veremos que hacer… ¿Esta bien?"_

"_Esta bien" – _fue la escueta respuesta del hombre lobo, Sirius sabia que no podría quitarle la preocupación a su pareja simplemente diciéndole eso, pero por lo menos valía la pena intentarlo…

Un silencio les envolvió, mientras seguían a las otras dos personas encapuchadas de cerca…Remus no había soltado la mano de Sirius, se sentía mas seguro y tranquilo de esa manera…Una sonrisa se dibujo en los labios del licántropo, una sonrisa que quedó oculta por la oscuridad de la noche y la capucha misma…

"_Gracias…" – _dijo de repente apretando la mano del pelinegro, intentado transmitirle todo el amor y calma que este le traía con ese simple gesto…

"_¿Y eso porque? – _inquirió el animago con voz suave, transmitiéndole de igual forma todo lo que le hacia sentir.

"_Por apoyarme" – _comenzó – _"Por estar aquí…a mi lado" – _se detuvo un segundo antes de continuar – _"A pesar de que esto era lo ultimo que querías hacer" – _Sirius entendió a lo que refería con lo ultimo que había dicho…se refería a lo del bando de la oscuridad y al hecho de que por asares del destino ahora estaba ayudando al Lord, solo para poder ayudar su ahijado…

"_No tienes porque agradecer Moony, acepté ser un ángel de la muerte, porque mis familia estaría mas segura si era así" – _fue la respuesta del otro, su voz había sonado segura y firme. Remus sonrió ante estas palabras…

"_Harry y yo"_

"_Exacto" – _dijo Sirius volteándose un poco para mirar a Remus – _"Si hubieses estado en mi lugar habrías hecho lo mismo" – _el animago dijo con las voz cargada de convicción.

"_Jejeje…" – _el licántropo rió con suavidad – _"Creo que de hecho lo hice…tu sabes, para traerte de regreso del infierno y todo eso" - _le respondió el licántropo recordando el como había acabado metido en todo esto, solo por el deseo de tener de regreso a su pareja…

"_¿Quién dice que estuve en el infierno?" – _inquirió Sirius con voz divertida, a lo que su pareja no pudo evitar soltar otra risita…

"_No me mires a mi, ¿Cómo podría yo saber en donde estuviste?" – _antes de que pudieran seguir discutiendo sobre aquello, pudieron notar como uno de los dos que iban frente a ellos se detuvo.

"_Llegamos" – _anunció la voz de Severus Snape, ante esto los otros tres se detuvieron junto al maestro de las pociones, Sirius levanto la mirada, Los cuatro se habían detenido frente a lo que parecía ser una típica casa muggles, la persona junto a Snape se bajo la capucha que cubría su rostro, el cual no era otro que Lucius Malfoy, el líder de la familia Malfoy sacó su varita del bastón que siempre llevaba consigo y la apuntó en dirección a la puerta de la mencionada casa.

Los otros tres intercambiaron unas miradas antes de clavar los ojos en lo que hacia el rubio. De su varita salio un destello, el cual fue a parar a la puerta, la que a su vez se lleno de un resplandor por solo unos segundo, para luego simplemente abrirse…

"_¿Y eso? ¿Qué se supone que fue? – _inquirió Sirius con una ceja levantada.

"_Para poder entrar" – _dijo el rubio con voz suave – _"¿O acaso creías que seria fácil hacerlo?" – _el animago clavó sus ojos azules en la silueta del rubio.

"_Por supuesto que no" – _le medio gruñó Sirius quitándose la capucha también.

"_Por favor Padfoot sin peleas" –_ le susurró Remus imitando la acción de su pareja.

"_Si ya estamos mas calmados" – _interrumpió Severus con voz firme – _"Sugiero que entremos, el conjuro de la puerta no durara mucho" –_ informó mientras se encaminaba hacia la puerta, de cerca Lucius le seguía, y cerrando el grupo los dos padrinos del chico dorado.

"_Esta bien, esta bien" – _fue lo único que soltó a modo de respuesta el animago.

Esta al parecer seria una larga noche.

Y lo peor…es que recién comenzaba…

* * *

El carruaje dio un salto, quizás por alguna protuberancia en el camino o simplemente un agujero…Harry abrió sus ojos ante el súbito y brusco movimiento, con la mirada somnolienta se asomó por una de las ventanas, notando que el cielo estaba oscuro, había anochecido y no se había percatado de ello. ¿Cuántas horas llevaban en el carruaje? ¿Cuánto faltaba? ¿En donde habían estado antes como para poder demorarse tanto?

Pudo escuchar una suave risa a su lado, desvío la mirada de la ventana para mirar a la mujer que se encontraba sentada junto a él, Luzbel se encontraba con una humeante tasa de té en las manos, Harry no pudo evitar enarcar una ceja ante esto. La diosa parecía tan calmada, como si esto fuera un simple paseo…

"_Es porque lo siento así…hace tanto tiempo que no viajaba tan tranquila" – _dijo ella respondiendo a lo que había dicho mentalmente el joven mago, ante esto Harry no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro, el poco tiempo que llevaba junto a Luzbel le había hecho entender de que la mujer parecía hacer eso sin pensarlo, como si fuera algo natural…aunque quizás para ella lo era…así que simplemente había cortado por o sano y había optado por dejarlo pasar, después de todo no le hacia daño alguno que ella hiciera eso…

"_Me podría haber avisado de que había anochecido" – _dijo Harry ordenándose un poco el cabello y estirando un poco la tunica que llevaba puesta…

La tunica que ahora llevaba Harry era de un profundo color negro, detalles rojos en as mangas, cuello y bordes resaltaban en el oscuro fondo, un cinturón grueso se sujetaba firmemente en su cintura, el ojiverde sonrió ante esto, la mujer realmente tenia buen gusto, sumada a la tunica una hermosa capa de color rojo sangre con detalles en dorado adornaba sus hombros…Una capa muy Gryffindor…Luzbel había dicho que le sentaba muy bien…

"_Parecías dormir tranquilamente, no quise molestarte" – _le respondió ella con voz suave tomando un sorbo de su té.

"_Ah" –_ fue lo único que pudo decir Harry ante las palabras de la mujer.

"_¿Quieres un poco de té?" – _ofreció ella con una sonrisa en los labios

"_Si, porque no…_" – le respondió con simplicidad, tras acomodarse un poco mejor en el carruaje, Luzbel con un movimiento de mano hizo aparecer otra tasa, la cual le extendió al joven mago. – _"Gracias"_

"_No hay de que" – _le dijo ella mientras continuaba tomando su té.

El silencio les envolvió por unos minutos, mientras ambos se concentraban simplemente en el calor que les transmitía el té que ahora tomaban, Luzbel tenia razón, por extraño que pudiera parecer se sentía mas tranquilo, simplemente tomando el calido liquido y sintiendo el movimiento del carruaje bajo su cuerpo.

"_¿Cuánto falta?" – _interrogó Harry finalmente, una vez que termino de tomar su té, al hacerlo la tasa desapareció entre sus manos, desvaneciéndose con cuidado.

"_No mucho, quizás una media hora antes de llegar al castillo de Gryffindor" – _le respondió ella, la cual estaba ya tomando su segunda tasa de té.

"_Que bueno" –_ soltó el adolescente en un susurro, la sola idea de volver a ver a todas sus personas importantes le hizo sentir una exquisita calidez dentro de su pecho. De repente recordó algo importante que había querido preguntarle a Luzbel desde el momento que habían subido al carruaje.

"_Pregunta no mas" –_ dijo ella.

"_¿Nos volveremos a ver?" – _Harry pudo ver como la mujer de ojos dorados sonrió con cierta tristeza ante esas palabras, algo en el interior del mago le dijo que con ese simple gesto acababa de tener su respuesta.

"_No"_

"_¿Por qué?" – _preguntó el menor de inmediato, sin pensarlo mucho, le había agarrado cariño a la diosa, y la idea de nunca mas verla le dolía.

"_No puedo arriesgarme a que todo se desmorone, podría arruinarte el futuro" – _comenzó a explicarle la mujer con voz suave.

"_No creo que mi futuro pueda arruinarse mas" – _soltó el ojiverde con la mirada gacha – _"Por si no te habrás dado cuenta, soy en chico que vivió, mi vida a estado arruinada desde que tengo un año"_

"_No seas tan duro contigo mismo" – _le dijo ella colocando una mano sobre el hombro del menor, la tasa de té había desaparecido hace unos momentos atrás – _"No creas que todo esta perdido"_

"_Me gustaría creer eso…pero por como van las cosas no veo que todo esto termine bien" – _levantó la mirada y clavó sus ojos verdes en los dorados de la diosa – _"Estamos en una guerra…sin importar quien gane, muchos morirán"_

"_Eso es cierto" – _ella asintió, sin mover la mano del hombro del menor – _"Es por eso, que si bien esta será la última vez que nos veamos, quiero dejarte un regalo"_

"_¿un regalo?"_

"_Si" – _le respondió ella con firmeza – _"Por mi culpa…por querer cambiar el destino de Tom Riddle, acabe por cambiar tu propio destino" – _dijo refiriéndose al mismo ojiverde – _"Acabe por condenarte a todas las penas que has vivido hasta ahora" – _ella agacho la mirada un segundo, antes de volver a clavar sus ojos color oro en el menor – _"Lo siento por todo eso" – _Harry no pudo evitar enarcar una ceja ante todo lo que acababa de decir la mujer, muchas preguntas comenzaron a formarse dentro de la cabeza del menor, mil y un dudas que esperaba poder resolver antes de que tuvieran que despedirse…

Tras un leve silencio, Harry decidió que lo mejor era decir lo que pasaba por su cabeza, ya que suponía que todos sus pensamientos eran demasiado confusos como para que Luzbel pudiera entenderlos…

"_Pensé que ese era tu trabajo" – _fue lo primero que salio de la boca del ojiverde - _"Después de todo, tu eres el destino" – _ella no pudo evitar sonreír ante eso…

"_Lo soy, ese es mi trabajo…" – _le respondió ella con suavidad – _"Pero normalmente muevo los hilos sin mirar a quienes afecto, tejo el destino a gran escala, sin dedicarme a ver a quienes estoy ayudando o lastimando" – _ante esto ultimo no pudo evitar reflejar algo de tristeza en sus ojos dorados – _"…Tom Riddle se ganó mi cariño apenas nació" – _dijo con una sonrisa triste en los labios – _"Quería ayudarle personalmente, y en mi afán por ayudarle a él acabe con todo lo bueno que venia para ti, fue mi culpa…" – _se detuvo un segundo – _"Por intentar ayudarle para que su destino cambiara, lo mezclé con el tuyo y te provoque todo ese dolor…"_

"_Lo hecho, hecho esta y no hay forma de cambiarlo" – _dijo Harry con una sonrisa triste en el rostro – _"Además, si las cosas no hubieran sucedido como sucedieron jamás hubiéramos terminado como terminamos…Tom y yo" – _una tierna sonrisa se dibujo en los labios del adolescente, Luzbel sabia, con ese simple gesto de que Harry estaba pensando en Tom…por ello no pudo evitar sonreír también…

"_Eso es cierto" – _Luzbel sujetó una de las manos de Harry, notando en ese momento el anillo que este llevaba puesto – _"¡Oh! Pero si es uno de mis anillos" – _abrió sus ojos dorados en sorpresa, mirando detenidamente el anillo…

"_¿Sus anillos?" – _inquirió Harry curioso.

"_Si, fueron un viejo regalo que le dí a una pareja hace mucho tiempo atrás…" – _le explicó sin desviar la vista de la mano del ojiverde – _"Pensé que se habían perdido…la ultima vez que los vi, Salazar Slytherin y Godric Gryffindor los llevaban…"_

"_Si, eso había escuchado por allí" – _Harry sonrió ante esto…

"_Ya estamos por llegar…así que intentare ser breve" – _dijo Luzbel poniéndose seria de repente, Harry la miró atentamente. – _"El regalo que tengo para ti…es conocimiento…" – _su voz sonó terriblemente solemne, Harry tragó nervioso – _"Así que escucha atentamente y con mucho cuidado, porque no repetiré mis palabras una vez que las diga"_

"_Esta bien" – _dijo asintiendo con cuidado, la mujer sonrió ante el hecho de que tenía toda la atención del menor.

"_Pocos son los magos o brujas que son reencarnaciones de mis primeros hijos, los dioses" – _comenzó con voz suave – _"Por lo cual pocos son los que llevan ese inmenso poder con el cual encomendé a aquellos que por primera vez portaron mi magia" – _se detuvo un segundo como si estuviera estudiando las palabras que diría a continuación – _"Los magos y brujas que tu conoces normalmente son descendientes, pocos son reencarnaciones, siempre tengo el cuidado de que cuando algún dios reencarna, este no lo haga muy cerca de otro, para así no provocar un desequilibrio con la magia a su alrededor…¿Vas entendiendo hasta ahora?" – _inquirió Luzbel

"_Si, eso significa que Tom y yo…"_

"_Si, son dos reencarnaciones que no solo están juntas en un solo lugar, sino que mas encima son amantes"_

"_Oh… ¿Y eso que puede significar para nosotros?" – _inquirió el menor, a lo que Luzbel no pudo evitar sonreír, el chico era bastante inteligente, esta haciendo justamente las preguntas correctas…

"_Normalmente cuando alguna reencarnación esta cerca de otra, tienden a volverse aun mas poderosos…algunas veces pueden acabar atrayéndose mutuamente…" – _dijo con una sonrisa, al notar que Harry abría sus ojos en sorpresa – _"Pero ustedes son mas especiales aun"_

"_¡Nosotros somos las reencarnaciones de un par de amantes!" – _exclamo el adolescente

"_Así es, lo cual hace que su relación sea aun mas interesante…_" – ella apretó un poco la mano de Harry, a cual no había soltado – _"Ustedes, uno junto al otro se hacen mas poderosos de lo que nunca ha sido alguna pareja antes"_

"_Invencibles" – _fue lo que se escapó de los labios del menor

"_Exacto…son el equilibrio perfecto…juntos podrán vencer todo lo que les ponga el destino..." – _sonrió de medio lado ante esa ultima palabra – _"solo mientras estén juntos"_

"_En pocas palabras…el regalo que ha querido darme es el del conocimiento de la posibilidad de que juntos podremos ganar esta guerra" – _dijo el ojiverde clavando su mirada en los ojos dorados de la mujer junto a el…

"_Exacto"_

"_Pero…muchas cosas pueden pasar" _

"_Harry…" – _de repente el carruaje se detuvo, Luzbel le miro por un segundo antes de desviar la mirada hacia la puerta que se abría, el cochero les indicaba que habían llegado…

Ambos se bajaron del carruaje, una vez que se hubieron alejado unos pasos de este, desapareció como si nunca hubiese estado allí en primer lugar. Harry sonrió al clavar sus ojos verdes en el enorme castillo que se levantaba a solo unos metros de los dos. Luzbel podía sentir la ansiedad y el deseo del menor de regresar junto a todos sus seres queridos, ella sabia que no podría detenerle por mucho tiempo…

"_Harry…" – _dijo colocando una mano sobre el hombro del menor, este desvío la vista para encontrarse con los ojos de la diosa.

"_¿Si?" – _el adolescente sabia que la despedida estaba por llegar.

"_Aun me queda una ultima cosa por decirte" –_ le dijo ella con cuidado pasando sus manos por los hombros de Harry hasta acabar sujetando sus manos – _"Quiero que sepas que frente a ti existen muchas posibilidades…he jugado tantas veces con los hilos que forman tu vida que ahora incluso para mi, es difícil de distinguir tu futuro…ahora existen demasiadas posibilidades…"_

"_Cualquier cosa puede pasar" – _soltó Harry.

"_Exacto…" – _ella le sonrió – _"Pero quiero que sepas, que sin importar el futuro que vea, en ellos siempre eres alguien que cambiará el mundo, en todos y cada uno de ellos eres importante…"_

"_Eso puede significar muchas cosas"_

"_Lo se…créeme que yo mas que nadie lo se…" – _ella acaricio con suavidad las manos del menor – _"En uno de esos futuros ganas la guerra…" – _Harry abrió sus ojos en sorpresa ante esto – _"Y al hacerlo cambias el mundo para siempre"_

"_No podemos saber si eso pasara"_

"_Yo quiero creer que lo hará"_

"_Pensé que no le gustaba involucrarse con el mundo mortal"_

"_No me gusta…pero de vez en cuando aparece alguien que me hace recordar como era antes…" – _se detuvo – _"Como era sentir que alguien estaba junto a mi…"_

"_Gracias…" – _soltó Harry rodeando con sus brazos el cuello de la mujer y abrazándole, intentando transmitirle toda la gratitud y el cariño que sentía por ella, conociéndola quizás podía sentirlo…

"_No tienes nada que agradecer" – _una vez que se soltaron, ella le dio una amplia sonrisa - _"Entonces este es el adiós"_

"_Un hasta nunca al parecer" – _le respondió él con tristeza.

"_Si" – _ella miró hacia el castillo – _"Lo mas probable es que ya hayan sentido que alguien irrumpió en los terrenos, Tom estará aquí pronto"_ – le informó la mujer con voz suave…

"_Ojala…"_

"_Mi magia te acompañara por un día mas antes de que se desvanezca por completo…" – _ella pudo ver como Harry levantaba una ceja, sin entender a que se refería con aquellos – _"El vampirismo no te molestara mientras mi magia te acompañe" - _le explicó.

"_Ah…gracias por eso también"_

"_No ha de que…" – _ella sonrió por ultima vez antes de mirar hacia la entrada del castillo, Luzbel pudo reconocer de inmediato a la silueta que se acercaba – _"Tom ya esta aquí…"_

"_Tom" – _Harry desvío la mirada para ver al Dark Lord acercarse a pasos rápidos, una amplia sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios ante esto…- _"Luzbel…"_ – para cuando se volteó a ver a la diosa, esta ya había desparecido sin dejar rastro alguno… - _"Hasta nunca…"_

Sonrió con nostalgia…

"_Por todos los dioses Harry" – _fue lo primero que dijo el Señor de las Tinieblas antes de abrazar al menor tan fuerte, casi como si temiera que al soltarle este desaparecería para siempre…

"_No te preocupes Tom, estoy bien…" – _le respondió Harry con voz suave mientras le devolvía el abrazo con tanta o mas intensidad que el mismo Lord…si que lo había extrañado…su peculiar aroma, su presencia, la electricidad de su magia en contacto con la suya….

"_¿Qué sucedió?"_ – con esa simple pregunta, el ojiverde supo de inmediato que tendría que contarle todo al mayor…lo cual significa que se iba a demorar su tanto…

"_Solo abrázame por ahora_…_"_

* * *

Los ángeles caídos caminaban por las calles repletas del pequeño pueblo mágico Hogmeade, los cuatro intercambiaban cautelosas miradas de vez en cuando mientras se adentraban en las tres escobas, nadie les había reconocido por ahora, todo porque habían utilizado un pequeño hechizo glamour para poder cambiar un poco su apariencia…

Una vez adentro Hermione se encargo de ordenar cuatro cervezas de mantequilla, mientras los otros tres buscaban una mesa alejada de la demás gente, oculta en una oscura esquina distante, una vez que hubiera hecho la orden la castaña se acerco a donde los otros ya se habían sentado y puesto un hecho silenciador para que así nadie escuchara lo que fueran a hablar…

"_Ya no estamos tan lejos" – _fue lo primero que dijo Ron mientras sonreía al ver que llegaban las cervezas, las recibieron con simples asentimientos de cabeza a modo de agradecimiento para luego volver a tener su completa atención en los otros…

"_Según el Lord, el pasadizo debería estar por aquí" – _comentó Hermione mientras sacaba el mapa del merodeador, el cual había sido hechizado para que solo ellos pudieran verlo.

"_Es interesante descubrir que existe otro pasadizo que vaya a Hogwarts a través del pueblo" –_ dijo Ginny mientras tomaba un sorbo de su cerveza.

"_El Lord nunca deja de sorprenderme con las cosas que sabe del castillo" – dijo Hermione mientras señalaba el lugar por donde se supone estaría la salida del mencionado pasadizo en el castillo…_

"_Nos dejaría cerca de la entrada a la sala común de Slytherin" – _informó Draco con una medio sonrisa – _"Una vez que estemos allí podré guiarlos un poco"_

"_¿Crees que los de tu casa nos recibirán?" – _inquirió Ron algo incrédulo, recordando lo que había dicho Draco antes de partir.

"_Por supuesto…la casa de las serpientes no solo se caracteriza por su astucia…"_

"_Y malicia…" – _soltó Ginny con una risa fingida, Draco enarcó una ceja ante esto, pero ignorando el comentario de la pelirroja continuo con lo que decía…

"_Sino que también por su fidelidad a los de su propia casa"_

"_O sea que sin importar que los rumores de que somos traidores o de que estamos secuestrados estén esparcidos por el colegio, ellos nos recibirán ¿Cierto?…" – _la voz de Hermione no tenia reproche, simplemente quería estar segura de que si entraban al castillo tendrían algún lugar al que llegar…

"_Si, no tengo duda de ello" –_ le respondió el rubio con voz firme – _"Además si les decimos que trabajamos para el Lord, tenemos mas que asegurada su ayuda" – _la castaña enarcó una ceja ante esto ultimo…

"_Quizás tienes razón, pero no podemos arriesgarnos a rebelar nuestra identidad como los ángeles caídos" – _esta vez dijo Ginny clavando sus ojos azules en el rubio a su lado…

"_No tenemos porque decirles que somos los ángeles caídos, con tal de que sepan que somos mortifagos estaremos bien" -_ dijo esta vez Ron sonriéndole a los tres que le miraban con una ceja arqueada

"_Esa es una excelente idea" – _le dijo finalmente Hermione con una sonrisa en el rostro.

"_Ahora solo tenemos que ver como demonios descubriremos quien dejo entrar al vampiro" – _dijo Draco retomando la conversación.

"_O mejor aun… ¿Cómo reconoceremos al vampiro si es que nos encontramos con el?" – _inquirió esta vez Ginny.

"_Gin tiene toda la razón" –_ dijo Ron pasando la mirada de su hermana a Hermione, la cual estaba sentada junto a el.

"_De eso me encargo yo así que no se preocupen" –_ les dijo Hermione dando una sonrisa se medio lado, los tres intercambiaron unas rápidas miradas antes de clavar los ojos en la castaña…

"_Tienes cara de saber algo que nosotros no" –_ dijo Draco como quien no quiere la cosa…

"_Desde que supe que Harry fue mordido por un vampiro he estado investigando mucho, ustedes mismos son testigos de ello…"_ – todos asintieron antes sus palabras… - _"En una de mis tantas investigaciones encontré que ciertas piedras sirven para rebelar la verdadera naturaleza de las cosas…"_

"_O sea que aunque se este ocultando con una apariencia mas humana, seriamos capaces de encontrarle" – _soltó la hermana menor de Ron comprendiendo las palabras de la castaña.

"_Exacto" - _le respondió la castaña

"_Pero si l o que dices es verdad, no necesitas dicha piedra" –_ soltó Draco terminando de tomar su cerveza de mantequilla.

"_Resulta ser de que aquí en Hogmeade hay una tienda especializada en amuletos, y allí podremos encontrar la piedra que nos será útil" –_ le respondió Hermione con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

"_Porque presiento que ella había estado esperando llegar a esa parte solo para restregárnoslo en la cara" –_ inquirió Ginny a Draco, el cual movió la cabeza en asentimiento.

"_Creo que tienes razón"_

"_Si ya terminamos aquí, sugiero que nos movamos, el glamour podría desaparecer" – _dijo la castaña poniéndose de pie, dejando algo de dinero sobre la mesa y encaminándose a la salida, los otros tres intercambiaron unas miradas antes de imitarle.

"_Esto será interesante"_

**Fin capitulo 27.**

* * *

**Nota de la autora: **¡¡Y tal como lo prometí aquí esta el capitulo 27!! Si mis cálculos no van mal, publicare cada capitulo cada dos o tres días, y el ultimo lo subiré el mismo día 30…

Así que eso…

Se agradecen los comentarios por el capitulo anterior, de verdad muchas gracias, me hace feliz el saber que hay gente que aun lee mi fic y otros tantos que se han interesado lo suficiente como para leerlo entero.

Ahora me despido, voy a descansar un poco antes de empezar el capitulo 28.

Espero comentarios, o sino pensaré si subo el capitulo.

Besos.

Oro.


	28. Chapter 28

**Nota de la autora: **Se suponía que iba a subir este capitulo el día 16, pero las cosas no salieron como yo tenia planeado, me quede a dormir en la casa de una amiga y al final me olvide de que tenia que regresar a mi casa a escribir, así que ahora, en tiempo record, pretendo escribir este capitulo numero 28 en solo un día jejejej, ojala lo logre, todo depende de lo que coloque al final del capitulo como nota final, allí ustedes sabrán si realmente lo logré.

Ahora me retiro, debo comenzar con mi ardua tarea de escribir este capitulo en tiempo record.

Lo más probable es que necesiten estos:

"_En cursiva y comillas el dialogo"_

_//En cursiva y en estos cositos, pensamientos//_

_**Parsel en negrita y cursiva.**_

Lo demás es narración.

Besos.

Oro.

"**Ángel de alas oscuras"**

**Capitulo 28: Llamada de sangre.**

"_¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? – _fue la primera pregunta que abandonó los labios del Lord, una vez de que ambos regresaran al interior del castillo.

Los dos magos se encontraban sentados en un diván en la recamara del mayor de ellos, los ojos rojos de Voldemort no abandonaban a Harry, a la espera de la tan ansiada respuesta a la pregunta recién planteada, mil cosas pasaban por dentro de su cabeza, preguntándose que demonios había sucedido, como es que había regresado y porque…El Señor de las Tinieblas sabia que detrás de todo eso, algo mas grande se estaba ocultado, y que en este momento, solo su joven amante podría decirle la verdad…

"_Es una larga historia" – _murmuró el ojiverde, sabiendo que su pareja había escuchado sus palabras claramente.

"_Tenemos tiempo, así que simplemente cuéntame que sucedió" – _le dijo el Lord con voz suave, tomando una de las manos de Harry. Había extrañado tanto su presencia que el solo hecho de tenerle allí frente a el, al alcance de su mano le llenaba de una felicidad que solo podía compararse con el momento que se había percatado de sus emociones.

"_Esta bien…" _

Tras esas dos ultimas palabras y un largo suspiro, Harry se dedicó a contarle todo al Lord, desde el momento que se despertó en el hogar de la diosa, hasta las últimas palabras de esta una vez que se habían despedido a las afueras del castillo de Gryffindor. Le habló sobre la triste realidad de la diosa conocida ahora como Luzbel, le contó sobre como ella a pesar de todo aun extraña a sus hijos y espera que esta guerra finalmente acabe con las diferencias entre ellos, le habló sobre la verdad detrás de sus inmensos poderes, del porque inevitablemente se habían atraído el uno al otro sin poder evitarlo, el como ella habían intentado intervenir en pos de Tom y lo único que había logrado había sido empeorar la historia para ambos, le contó sobre el hecho de que mientras le quedara rastro de la magia de la diosa, el llamado de la sangre del vampiro se retrasaría un poco, aunque le dijo que no estaba segura cuanto. Por supuesto no dejo de lado el hecho de que a pesar de ello, ella les tenía cariño y que por ello les había entregado la verdad, con la cual estaba segura ganarían la guerra…

Una vez que Harry terminó de hablar, una vez que el silencio del rodeo por completo, el mago mas joven pudo ver como una peculiar sonrisa se dibujaba en los labios del Lord, una sonrisa que hizo brillar sus ojos rojos con algo que Harry no pudo descifrar por completo…

"_¿Tom?" – _interrogó Harry, notando que su pareja se había quedado mirando un punto fijo detrás de su cabeza, como si estuviera sumergido en algo realmente importante… - _"¿Tom?"_

"_Vamos a ganar la guerra" – _algo en el tono de voz del Lord le dijo a Harry que aquella frase no era sugerencia y suposición alguna, era una afirmación, una entera y completa realidad segura…

"_Tom…" – _el mas joven de los dos clavó sus ojos en el rostro pálido del Lord, a la espera de una respuesta…

"_No hay de que preocuparse…" –_ le dijo el Lord mientras clavaba sus ojos rojos en Harry y llevaba una de sus manos la mejilla de este, acariciando la piel con suma suavidad… - _"Te extrañe tanto" – _dijo el mayor en un susurro quedo, mientras se acercaba al otro con cuidado, notando como Harry cerraba los ojos y sonreía ante esas palabras…

"_Yo igual…_"

"_Todos aquí, pensaron lo peor una vez que desapareciste" – _comenzó a contarle mientras cerraba la distancia entre los dos, estaba hablando casi sobre los labios del adolescente, dejando que su calido aliento le acariciara con suavidad…

"_¿Tu también?_" - inquirió el menor temblando levemente ante la calida cercanía del mago mayor.

"_Por supuesto"_

El Lord había extrañado a Harry, de la misma manera que este lo había extrañado a el, el deseo de tocarse sobrepasaba todo pensamiento, deseaban rozar sus pieles, sentir que estaban el uno junto al otro, que sin importar que nadie les separaría de nuevo, nadie se interpondría, querían sentir la magia del otro adentrándose, sumergiéndose bajo su propia piel, sentir que no existe diferencia entre uno y el otro…

Harry sonrió ampliamente aun con los ojos cerrados, cuando el Señor de las Tinieblas lo cargo en sus brazos y le deposito con suavidad sobre la cama, una vez que estuvo allí, recostado bajo la atenta mirada de su amante, pudo sentir como el Lord repartía besos por su rostro, deslizándose con suavidad por su cuello, lamiendo cerca de su clavícula, provocándole un estremecimiento en todo el cuerpo…

"_Tom…" – _soltó el adolescente entre suspiros, sintiendo como las manos del Lord batallaban con su tunica nueva – _"No vayas a romperla…que es un regalo…" – _le dijo el ojiverde a modo de advertencia, a lo cual pudo escuchar un leve gruñido a poco de respuesta, Tom no estaba feliz con eso, y la tunica no parecía querer cooperar demasiado…

"_No estoy para estas cosas" – _medio gruño el mayor haciendo un movimiento de mano y haciendo desaparecer la tunica que cubría al menor, simplemente para encontrarse con una par de pantalones aun en su camino – _"Demonios"_

"_**Pobre Tom" – **_susurró Harry en parsel, provocando que el mayor temblara de anticipación, el solo idioma sonaba como una suave y lujuriosa caricia, lo cual no ayudaba a la situación del mayor…

"_**Pobre de ti si no dejas de molestar" **_ - tras esas palabras se pudo escuchar la risa de Harry, resonando por la habitación…

* * *

Nagini Snape se encontraba sumergida en lo mas profundo del castillo de Gryffindor, poniéndose cómoda y familiar con el laboratorio de pociones que por suerte había encontrado, lo cual le había parecido curiosos e irónico, un laboratorio tan preciosamente equipado en el castillo de Gryffindor, aunque se lo hubiesen dicho no lo hubiese creído…

Una vez que había pasado la vista por el lugar, se había enfocado en la tarea que ella le tocaba hacer, el arma para acabar con el vampiro que había osado poner las manos y los dientes en Harry, a la espera de que con eso libraran a Harry a tiempo de la línea vampiresca. Cuando un vampiro transforma a alguien y este muere, el "hijo" adopta todas las habilidades del maestro, a modo de mantener las habilidades y los secretos de cada vampiros con ellos, por eso mismo los vampiros en si preferían mantenerse lejos de los magos y de los humanos, a la espera de evitar que estos metieran sus narices en sus asuntos, pero como cualquier otra raza, existen aquellos que se salen de lo normal y de la regla y lo único que quieren es causar caos, el caso del vampiro que había atacado a Harry había sido así.

Tras una larga conversación con el Lord, la mujer serpiente y el habían llegado a una solución para su problema, ya que querían evitar a toda costa que al acabar con la vida del vampiro todas sus habilidades pasen a Harry, lo cual lo convertiría en un vampiro de inmediato, por lo cual habían logrado llegar a un veneno, que acompañado de ciertos conjuros detendría la línea sucesoria del vampiro y así Harry quedaría libre de la maldición.

Era por esa razón que la mujer serpiente se encontraba en el laboratorio, a ella se le había encomendado la misión de comenzar la preparación del veneno, después de todo ella gracias a su naturaleza serpentina era inmune a la gran mayoría de los venenos conocidos por el mundo mágico y muggle, por lo cual a ella se le daría as fácil trabajar con el indicado, además, su sobrino se encontraba en otra misión, él junto a los otros ángeles del a muerte le tendrían que traer el ultimo ingrediente a agregar, el que acentuaría el propósito de asesinar al vampiro.

_// Veneno de basilisco…// - _ella no había podido evitar sonreír ante la ironía de aquello, si Harry no se hubiera enfrentado al basilisco en su segundo año, aun tendrían a la reina de las serpientes para darles voluntariamente y gratis todo el veneno necesario, pero…el ojiverde había asesinado a la criatura y ahora se habían visto en la necesidad de conseguir el veneno por otros medios…

De repente, la mujer serpiente pudo sentir un aura de magia expandiéndose por el castillo, rodeando cada rincón, acariciando las paredes, y supo de inmediato, que Harry estaba en el castillo…y que ahora estaba con el Lord…

_//Esta a salvo…// - _fue lo único que pudo pensar mientras una sincera sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios al sentir como la magia que rodeaba el castillo estaba conformada por la del Lord y la del chico dorado. - _//Esto tranquilizara a muchos…//_

Así que tomando la decisión de terminar lo mas rápido posible la poción para así poder ir a ver a Harry con sus propios ojos, la mujer serpiente se concentro en el caldero que tenia frente a si, y en la poción que debía preparar con sumo cuidado…

Los minutos comenzaron a pasar, sin darse cuenta la mujer llevaba encerrada en el laboratorio ya dos horas. Tras una sonrisa satisfecha y un ultimo ingrediente agregado a la poción se dispuso a salir de allí, con el solo objetivo de ir a estrechar a Harry en sus brazos, simplemente para sentir que el chico estaba allí y no se iría a ninguna parte, realmente el chico de ojos dorados había despertado todo su lado maternal.

Se encontraba subiendo las escaleras rumbo al primer piso del castillo, cuando sintió la presencia de los ángeles de la muerte de regreso en el castillo. Así que decidió que lo mejor era darles la bienvenida y contarles de las buenas nuevas, a pesar de que aun ella no había visto al chico con sus propios ojos…

Con paso tranquillo llegó al vestíbulo del castillo, lugar donde justamente se encontró con los recién llegados ángeles, los cuales estaban quitándose las mascaras y haciendo desaparecer las capas.

"_¡Señorita Nagini!" – _exclamó el hombre lobo apenas la vio acercarse a los recién llegados.

"_¿Qué he dicho sobre lo de señorita?" – _inquirió ella medio divertida mientras se detenía frente a los cuatro hombres.

"_¿Qué no es necesario?" –_ soltó Sirius a modo de respuesta.

"_Exacto" –_ dijo ella con un asentimiento, mientras pasaba la mirada por los cuatro magos…- _"Veo que han llegado sin problema alguno…" – _comenzó a decir

"_Y con esto" –_ le interrumpió Lucius, mientras sacaba de entre los pliegues de su capa una cajita un poco mas pequeña que un joyero.

"_¡Oh! ¡Excelente!" – _exclamó Nagini al momento que tomaba la mencionada caja entre sus manos y es sonreía ampliamente… - _"Con esto estaremos a un paso mas cerca de la libertad de Harry" – _dijo ella con una sonrisa calida.

"_Ojala" – _soltó Sirius mientras veía como su pareja agachaba la mirada por unos segundos, el pelinegro rodeo uno de los hombros del lupino con su brazo, brindándole algo de su calidez

"_¿Se ha sabido algo de Harry?" – _fue la pregunta del hombre lobo, a lo que la sonrisa en los labios de la mujer serpiente simplemente se amplio.

"_Estaba esperando esa pregunta" – _dijo la mujer pasando la mirada por todos los presentes – _"Harry esta en el castillo"_

Y solo bastaron esas palabras para que las reacciones no se hicieran esperar, primero estuvo la sorpresa en los rostros de los cuatro magos, después la felicidad, aunque en el caso de Sirius y Remus era mas bien euforia, quizás si hubiese sabido bien, la mujer serpiente hubiese esperado un poco antes de decirles eso, porque antes de que pudiera hacer algo para evitarlo, los dos padrinos del chico dorado desaparecieron escaleras arriba en busca de su ahijado.

Nagini les vio partir con una sonrisa de felicidad, cuando de repente recordó de golpe el porque había sentido la magia de Harry en el castillo…

"_¡Oh demonios!" – _soltó silenciosamente, aun con una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro.

"_¿Qué sucede tía Nagini?" – _interrogó Severus colocándose junto a ella, a lo cual la mujer levantó la vista para encontrarse con los ojos oscuros de su sobrino…

"_Harry estaba bastante ocupado cuando sentó que estaba en el castillo…_" – dijo ella casi en un susurro

"_¿Ocupado?" – _inquirió Lucius colocándose junto a su pareja…

"_Con el Lord" –_ fue la simple respuesta de la mujer, a lo que los dos magos cerca de ella no pudieron ocultar una sonrisa también.

"_Oh, eso va a ser interesante"_

"_Creo que el perro ese va a recibir un shock del tamaño de Hogwarts" – _soltó el maestro de las pociones mientras comenzaba a caminar rumbo a las escaleras.

"_Toda la razón" –_ le correspondió Lucius mientras caminaba a su lado.

"_Esperen" – _les detuvo la mujer serpiente – _"Aun tenemos una conversación pendiente Severus, y creo que ahora es el momento preciso"_

"_¿Ahora?" – _inquirió el pasando al mirada de Lucius a su tía y de su tía a Lucius.

"_A mi me parece bien" – _dijo el rubio mirando a su pareja y luego a la mujer.

"_Perfecto" – _soltó ella comenzando a caminar por uno de los pasillos laterales _– "síganme"_

* * *

Habían logrado adentrarse en el castillo exactamente por el camino que el Lord les había señalado, así que ahora estaban de camino hacia la sala común de Slytherin, lugar en donde los tres Gryffindor esperaban sucediera lo que Draco había dicho en Hogmeade…Todos llevaban sus capuchas arribas, no podían arriesgarse a ser vistos dentro del castillo por alguien mas que no fueran los chicos de Slytherin que quiéranlo o no tendrían que ayudarles…

"_No debemos estar muy lejos" – _susurró el joven heredero Malfoy una vez que salieron del pasadizo, y se encontraron en un pasillo oscuro de las mazmorras del castillo…

"_¿Sabes donde estamos? ¿No es así?" – _inquirió Ginny con cierta duda en la voz, a pesar de que sin importar a que se enfrentaran podrían lidiar con lo que sea mientras estuvieran juntos, eso no quitaba el hecho de que pudieran sentirse nerviosos ante la posibilidad de ser descubierto, después de todo, esta era su primera misión como Ángeles caídos, y no estabas dispuestos a defraudar al Lord, y por supuesto a Harry…

"_Si, no se preocupen, estamos a solo unos metros" – _respondió Malfoy con una sonrisa delgada en los labios…

Tras ese breve intercambio de palabras, los cuatro jóvenes se encaminaron con pasos silenciosos por el oscuro pasillo rumbo aun lugar aun mas oscuro…los tres Gryffindor la comenzaban a ponerse nerviosos nuevamente, cuando el joven rubio se detuvo frente a un retrato…Y fue en ese momento que cayeron en la cuenta de algo en lo que no habían pensado…

"_Contraseña" – _preguntó el retrato con voz monótona…Era una mujer, una hermosa mujer de unos 20 años, sentada en un trono de color verde, apoyada en su regazo había una serpiente durmiendo…

"_Demonios"_

"_Asumo que por esa exclamación, no habías pensado en la posibilidad de que necesitáramos una clave para entrar" – _comentó Hermione como quien no quiere la cosa.

"_Tal como lo dices, no lo había pensado" –_ le respondió Draco con sinceridad…

"_¿No tienen la clave?_" – preguntó la mujer pasando la mirada por los presentes, hasta que clavó sus ojos en la silueta que correspondía a Draco.

"_No" –_ le respondió el heredero Malfoy mirando a la mujer del retrato…

"_¿Draco?" – _inquirió la mujer con duda, mirando atentamente al joven rubio oculto tras la oscuridad de su capucha.

"_Mierda" –_ fue lo único que pudo decir la bruja de cabello castaño, justo lo que les faltaba, que el retrato les reconociera, si le decía a otros retratos, Dumbledore podría saber que estaban en el castillo, y quien sabe que mas podría suceder…

"_Si" –_ le respondió el joven rubio bajándose la capucha.

"_¿Qué haces aquí?...todos por aquí pensaron que habías desaparecido, o peor muerto a manos de alguno de los seguidores del Señor de las Tinieblas…" –_ le dijo la mujer moviéndose un poco en su trono, despertando a la serpiente en su regazo…

"_Es una muy larga historia" – _comentó Draco como quien no quiere la cosa – _"¿Podrías ayudarnos?_

"_Por supuesto, las serpientes deben ayudarse mutuamente" – _le respondió la mujer mientras les guiñaba un ojo

"_No le digas a nadie que estamos aquí, y ¿Serias tan amable de dejarnos entrar?_ _No podemos permitir que sepan que estamos en el castillo" –_ le dijo el rubio mirándole con casi desesperación en los ojos…la mujer sonrió de medio lado.

"_Esta bien..." – _dijo ella mirándoles a todos –_ "Pero les sugiero que no se queden mucho tiempo, las cosas han estado un poco raras en el castillo desde el ultimo ataque del Señor de las Tinieblas"_

"_Entendemos" – _le respondió Draco dando una pequeña inclinación.

"_Muchas gracias" –_ fue lo único que dijeron los Gryffindor al unísono una vez que el cuadro les abrió el paso al interior de la sala común de Slytherin…

"_No puedo creer que un cuadro acaba de ayudarnos" –_ murmuró Hermione mirando a Draco…

"_¿Por qué lo dices?_" – inquirió Ron cerca de ella

"_Los cuadros juran fidelidad al director del colegio…_" – fue la simple respuesta de la bruja, con eso bastaba para entender que la situación recién vivida había sido extraña

"_Ella es Morgana" – _soltó Draco mientras se detenía en el centro de la sala, para sorpresa de los otros tres, el lugar estaba completamente vacío.

"_¿Morgana?... ¿Así como Morgana una de las aprendices de Merlín?" –_ interrogó la castaña con los ojos clavados en el rubio

"_Como esa misma" – _le respondió Draco con una sonrisa en sus labios.

"_Eso explica algunas cosas" – _fue lo único que pudo decir la joven bruja…

"_¿Y ahora que?"_ – interrogó Ron, los tres Gryffindors aun no se habían quitado las capuchas, después de todo querían dejar sus identidades como las sorpresas mas importantes…

"_Sugiero que los despertemos a todos" _– le respondió Draco levantando la varita y lanzando un conjuro a un pequeño espejo que pendía de una de las paredes de la sala

_¿Qué es eso_? – interrogó Ginny, viendo como el espejo brillaba para luego apagarse poco a poco.

"_Es un sistema de alerta_…_lo inventaron mi padrino y mi padre, sirve para alertar a todos los Slytherin en las habitaciones comunes de que algo importante se llevara acabo en la sala común"_ – comenzó a explicar el rubio _– "Esto ayuda a organizarnos mejor"_

"_Interesante invento" – _dijo Hermione con una sonrisa en los labios

"_Tu lo has dicho"_

Justo cuando decía eso se comenzaron a escuchar ruidos salir de los pasillos que llevaban a las habitaciones de los distintos cursos de Slytherin, al parecer ya habían recibido el llamado y se encaminaban hacia la sala común. Los cuatro Ángeles caídos se colocaron de pie con capucha puesta frente a la chimenea que ardía ahora con un fuego intenso, el cual Ron habían encendido, los cuatro a la espera de los Slytherins, poco a poco la sala común fue llenándose, suponiendo que quienes les habían convocado eran en efecto aquellos misteriosos que estaban de pie frente a la chimenea.

Los Slytherin se acomodaron en la sala, a la espera de que los cuatro que estaban allí se decidieran a hablar de una vez y a dar sus explicaciones de porque les habían convocado a esa hora de la noche, el reloj colgando en una de las paredes marcaba las una de la madrugada…

"_¿Quiénes son ustedes? – _la primera en interrumpir el silencio que había llenado la sala, fue una chica que parecía de la edad de los ángeles, de cabello corto y negro, se encontraba apoyada en una de las paredes con los brazos cruzados frente a su pecho, su mirada de desaprobación mostraba que no estaba muy feliz con todo esto…

"_Pansy querida, pensé que estarías mas feliz de verme"_

"_¿Draco?" – _inquirió ella alejándose de la pared y acercándose al centro de la sala, en su rostro se veía la duda y la sorpresa entremezclada.

"_Si" –_ respondió el joven rubio quitándose la capucha y mostrando para la sorpresa de todos los Slytherins presentes de que estaba vivo y sin ningún daño en absoluto…

"_¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?_" – preguntó la misma chica de cabello negro, la que se había detenido frente a ellos, a unos cuantos pasos de distancia, después de todo, aun no sabia quienes eran los que acompañaban a su compañero Slytherin…

"_Desapareciste el día del ataque y no supimos que te paso" –_ dijo esta vez otro Slytherin, un chico de color, con el cabello negro y con un brillante par de ojos azules, en su rostro se podían ver las mismas emociones que en la chica…

"_Pansy, Blaise, y todos los Slytherin de esta sala…tengo…" – _se corrigió al mirar a los otros ángeles…- _"…tenemos…grandes noticias que darles" – _dijo mientras pasaba la vista pos todos los jóvenes presentes, cada uno de ellos tenia un rostro lleno de sorpresa, al parecer le habían dado por muerto…lo cual solo mejoraba las cosas para ellos…

"_¿Les vas a decir ahora?_" – interrogó Hermione en voz baja, para que solo él pudiera escucharle

"_Si, recuerda los que nos dijo Morgana, no tenemos mucho tiempo y sugiero que lo aprovechemos al máximo" –_ le respondió el rubio

"_Tiene razón, además, tiene la completa atención de todos los presentes" –_ comentó Ginny como quien no quiere la cosa

"_Cualquiera te prestaría atención, si pensaran que estabas muerto…y que de repente vuelves a la vida y al colegio y todo eso…"_ – dijo Ron como quien no quiere la cosa…

"_Esta bien" _– soltó finalmente la castaña mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

"_Esto será divertido" _– murmuro Ginny para si misma…

"_A veces no comprendo su concepto de diversión querida hermana" _– le dijo Ron con cierta ironía en la voz….

Tras ese breve intercambio de palabras entre los Ángeles caídos, Draco procedió a ponerse de pie en el centro de la sala, se detuvo frente a Pansy y le sonrió con sinceridad, las cosas que estaba a punto de decir, darían vuelta el mundo de todos los chicos presentes, no todos los días pareciera que alguien regresa de la tumba para decirles que el Lord esta por ganar la guerra y que ellos pueden ayudar ayudando a los servidores del Lord.

El silencio llenó nuevamente la sala común.

Draco sonrió y cerca de el, los otros Ángeles caídos también sonrieron.

Las cosas a partir de este momento se pondrían interesantes.

* * *

En lo profundo del bosque prohibido, alejado de la vista de cualquier tipo de criatura mágica, rodeado simplemente por árboles, de pie en medio de una despejada pradera, en donde no podía verse flor alguna se encontraba un individuo…

Tenia los brazos extendidos por completo frente a si, sus ojos se encontraban cerrados y de sus labios una serie de palabras se perdían en el viento, las cuales curiosamente tomaban la forma de extraños símbolos hechos de humo, los cuales iban perdiéndose en la distancia, escribiendo en el aire un mensaje que solo una persona podría escuchar y seguir…

El viento nocturno mecía su ropa oscura, la larga capa negra que envolvía sus hombros se balanceaba de un lado a otro a su alrededor…

De un momento a otro las palabras se detuvieron por completo, con lentitud bajo sus brazos y abrió sus ojos, un par de ojos azul eléctrico, los cuales brillaban con una belleza antinatural…

Una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios, un par de largos colmillos pudieron verse entre estos…

"_Ya esa listo" – _murmuró mas para si, que para la persona que ahora se acercaba a el con pasos lentos…

"_Perfecto" – _era el director del afamado colegio de Hogwarts de magia y hechicería…una macabra sonrisa se dibujo en los labios del mago ante las expectativa de su victoria – _"¿Cuánto tiempo tomara?_

"_Solo unas horas"_

"_Excelente" – _el viejo se cruzó de brazos y le dio la espalda al vampiro – _"Kreoss… ¿Estas seguro de que será capaz de matar a Tom?"_

"_Cuando se convierta en un vampiro completo, el hambre le llevara a matar a ciegas" – _le respondió el vampiro con una sonrisa en los labios – _"Será inevitable"_

"_Y después..."_

"_El chico vendrá a mi…" – _dijo Kreoss, simplemente imaginándose lo mucho que disfrutaría del joven chico dorado.

"_Una vez que acabe con el, será todo tuyo" – _le dijo el mago comenzando a alejarse de allí…

"_Lo se…"_

* * *

**Nota de la autora: **Bueno…no termine el capitulo en un día, de hecho me demore bastante mas de lo que creí que me demoraría en primer lugar, pero eso me pasa por hacer las cosas a ultimo momento y por ser secuestrada a la casa de una amiga *inserte aquí una cara feliz*, aunque no puedo negarlo, lo pase excelente en la casa de mi amiga, a pesar del hecho de que tuve que pospones este capitulo un poco, pero bueno…

Me he dado cuenta de que voy bien a pesar de todo y de que mi plan de subir el ultimo capitulo para día 30 continua en pie, así que no se preocupen que el final esta cerca.

Déjenme muchos comentarios, ya que estos me hacen feliz y me hacen escribir más rápido.

Me despido.

Muchos besos.

Orochi.


	29. Chapter 29

**Nota de la autora: **¡Hola! ¡Por Hades soy tan feliz de que les este gustando como va la historia! ¡Se agradecen de todo corazón los comentarios recibidos hasta ahora! ¡¡Realmente soy muy feliz!!

Como verán, ya no queda nada para terminar con este fic, al fin se acabara "Ángel de Alas oscuras", por lo cual no puedo evitar sentir algo de nostalgia, después de todo, han sido casi cuatro años de escribir esta historia, es toda una etapa de mi vida, para que vean que el tiempo pasa realmente rápido sin que uno se de cuenta de ello.

Pero bueno, dejando de lado la nostalgia, en este capitulo la guerra verdadera comienza, la aparición de alguien que al parecer se ha ganado el corazón de los lectores, jejeje para que vean que simplemente no puedo hacer que desaparezca, como dice el titulo, la ultima verdad antes de que la gran batalla final comience, pero hay algo que tienen que entender:

No existe el bien sin el mal y el mal sin el bien, el mundo se basa en el equilibrio y la dualidad.

Eso es todo.

Lo más probable es que necesiten estos:

"_En cursiva y comillas el dialogo"_

_//En cursiva y en estos cositos, pensamientos//_

_**Parsel en negrita y cursiva.**_

Lo demás es narración.

Besos.

Oro.

"**Ángel de alas oscuras"**

**Capitulo 29: La Última verdad.**

Dos días habían transcurrido desde la llegada de los Ángeles caídos a castillo de Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.

Y en solo dos días, el rumor de que habían enviados del Lord dentro del castillo se había esparcido entre el alumnado como fuego incontenible. Hasta ahora ningún profesor sospechaba nada aun, pero quizás era solo cosa de tiempo, los ángeles caídos tenían que lograr obtener la información y regresar junto al Lord lo mas pronto posible, no podían arriesgarse a que los encontraran, era demasiado peligroso, después de todo, al parecer el mundo creía que estaban muertos, después de todo, eran amigos de Harry, la comunidad mágica no sabia de la relación del chico dorado con el Señor de las Tinieblas por lo cual la lógica decía de que si ellos eran amigos de Harry y habían ido a parar a las garrar del Dark Lord, eso solo podía significar que su vida había llegado a su fin.

Era eso lo que mas credibilidad les daba, ya que cuando habían tenido que convencer a los Slytherin para que les ayudaran simplemente habían tenido que nombrar lo obvio, el hecho de que estaban vivos y que ahora trabajan para el Lord, por supuesto al decir aquello mil y un preguntar les asaltaron ¿Por qué? ¿Qué razones tenían ellos para unirse al lado oscuro?, los cuatro ángeles simplemente habían respondido que era lo correcto, lo cual solo había dejado a los demás estudiantes con sendas caras de pregunta.

Pero estos dos días que llevaban de regreso en el castillo no habían sido en vano, muy por el contrario, su estadía en el milenario colegio les había mostrado ser terriblemente útil como fuente de información, en dos días habían logrado descubrir variadas cosas inquietantes…

"_Esto es preocupante" – _comentó Draco, los cuatro ángeles caídos se encontraban en la sala multipropósito, con ellos unos cuantos alumnos les acompañaban, entre estos estaban Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, Neville Longbottom y Luna Lovegood.

"_Y eso es solo una parte" – _le respondió Neville, con algo mas de confianza, cuando había descubierto que habían intrusos en el castillo, había pensado por un momento alertar a algún maestro, pero el rumor de que los intrusos en cuestión eran alumnos que se creía muertos no había podido evitar sentir curiosidad, y reuniendo todo su valor de Gryffindor había ido a enfrentar a un Slytherin, ya que se había sabido que quienes empezaron los rumores habían sido los de la casa de las serpientes, de esa manera había acabado descubriendo que sus compañeros de casa estaban vivos aun y que ahora estaban del otro lado de la guerra.

"_¿A que te refieres? ¿Acaso hay mas aparte de que varios estudiantes hayan sido retirados del colegio?" – _inquirió Hermione clavando sus ojos castaños en su ex compañero de casa.

"_Creemos que desaparecieron" – _respondió Luna de manera ausente, como quien no quiere la cosa, Ginny enarcó una ceja ante esto.

"_¿Desaparecieron?_ _Estas queriendo decir que no se fueron porque sus padre los sacaron, sino que desaparecieron" – _dijo la pelirroja cruzándose de brazos, al parecer las cosas no estaban tan bien como supusieron ellos en un principio.

"_Exacto" – _fue esta vez Pansy.

"_¿Cómo lo saben?" –_ Preguntó esta vez Draco, mirando a la que había sido su amiga dentro del colegio durante todos estos años, ella le miro, en sus ojos se pudo ver algo de preocupación y miedo.

"_Unos días después del ultimo ataque mortífago en el colegio, un chico de tercero se fue, obviamente nos informaron de que sus padre le habían sacado del colegio y todo eso…_" – comenzó a contar la chica, en su voz se podía notar que no había creído en esas palabras – _"La cosa es que, tan solo unas horas después de que el chico se fuera, sus compañeros de dormitorio encontraron su libro favorito en el mismo lugar que lo dejaba siempre, y de inmediato dijeron que el no hubiera sido capaz de dejar atrás algo tan valioso, fueron ellos los que dijeron que algo raro estaba pasando" – _la chica guardo silencio por unos segundos, los ángeles caído intercambiaron unas miradas.

"_Demonios…están desapareciendo estudiantes, lo mas probable es que haya un vampiro dentro del colegio, Dumbledore se la pasa ausente…" – _comenzó a enumerar Ron todas las cosas que habían descubierto en estos dos días de investigación dentro del colegio.

"_Y al parecer los profesores ya no confían mucho en el director…" – _soltó Blaise como quien no quiere la cosa.

"_¿Ya no confían?_" – inquirió Ginny

"_Eso parece, la profesora Macgonagall se la pasa diciéndole a los alumnos que no se paseen solos pos los pasillos y que no vayan al director solos tampoco"_

"_¿A todos los alumnos?"_

"_Si, incluso Slytherins" – le respondió Blaise._

"_Eso si que es difícil de creer…" – _comento Ron _– "Pero si lo esta haciendo, es porque hay algo mas grande que le preocupa"_

"_Exacto" – _tras esas ultimas palabras, un silencio les rodeo por completo, como si todos los presentes estuviesen meditando lo que acaban de decir…

"_Entonces ¿Ustedes están aquí para buscar un vampiro?" – _pregunto la chica Ravenclaw clavando sus ojos en la castaña.

"_Si, esa es nuestra misión en el castillo…tenemos que descubrir donde esta el vampiro y quien demonios le dejo entrar"_

"_¿Y para que necesitan saber eso?" – _pregunto Neville algo nervioso de saber que dentro del castillo se ocultaba una criatura oscura.

"_El Lord necesita saber la localización del vampiro, tiene una vendetta personal no este" –_ le respondió Draco como si fuese algo terriblemente normal.

"_Nosotros ayudaremos en todo lo que podamos" –_ dijo Pansy sin duda alguna en la voz, cualquier cosa para ayudar a su amigo de toda la vida. Ante esto Draco le sonrió.

"_Lo único que necesitamos de ustedes es que reúnan información, toda la que puedan…__necesitamos saber que piensan los estudiantes del lado oscuro" – _dijo Hermione pasando la mirada por los presentes.

"_¿Para que?" – _interrogó Blaise mirando a la bruja de cabello castaño, ella sonrió de medio lado de manera algo macabra, completa y enteramente Slytherin, el moreno no pudo evitar temblar ante esto…

"_Para saber que tan dispuestos estarán de ponerse de nuestro lado cuando estalle la guerra…" – _continuo la pelirroja del grupo mirando a la castaña en caso de que hubiese omitido algo…

"_O ataquen el colegio" – _soltó Ron con simplicidad.

"_¿Atacar el colegio?_" – preguntó Neville

"_Por supuesto, el Lord querrá ponerle las manos encima al vampiro y a quien sea que le dejo entrar" –_ le respondió Draco

"_¿Qué pasara con el colegio entonces?_" – pregunto Pansy

"_Eso no lo sabemos" –_ le respondió Hermione, y tenía razón, ellos no tenían la mas remota idea de que es lo que sucedería con el colegio una vez que el Lord lo tuviera bajo su poder.

"_El colegio posee una barrera terriblemente poderosa…__"_ – comenzó a decir Luna casi fuera de lugar, pero una ceja levantada de Hermione le indicó a los presentes que al parecer la Ravenclaw quería llegar a algún lugar al decir aquello… - _"La barrera ha sido la misma desde tiempos inmemoriales, desde que se creo el colegio ¿No es así?"_

"_Si" –_ respondió la castaña.

"_Por lo cual cuando una barrera es tan poderosa como la que lleva el colegio, para poder mantenerla se requiere que la persona que este al mando tenga el poder suficiente para hacerlo ¿No esa si?_"

"_Si" –_ volvió a decir Hermione

"_Si es así, significa que quien mantiene la barrera es el mas poderoso, y solo el mas poderoso puede estar a la cabeza del colegio, porque se espera que así tenga el poder para proteger a todos los que están dentro de este" –_ los presentes comenzaron a abrir los ojos al darse cuenta hacia donde se dirigía la joven rubia con sus palabras suaves.

"_No querrás decir que…" – _intentó decir Pansy.

"_Entonces ¿No es el director finalmente el que controla la barrera y el que deja entrar a quien quiera en el colegio?" – _concluyó con una peculiar sonrisa en sus labios, todos los presentes le miraban como si le hubiese salido otra cabeza.

"_¡¡Por Merlín y todos los fundadores!!" – _exclamaron Ginny y su hermano al unísono.

"_¡¡Dumbledore dejó entrar al vampiro!__!"_ – exclamó Draco al terminar de analizar las palabras de la joven rubia.

* * *

Mientras los ángeles caídos cumplían con la tarea que el Señor de las Tinieblas les había encomendado, otros cumplían con lo suyo, Nagini Snape finalmente había terminado el veneno que pondría fin a la vida del vampiro que había osado poner sus manos y dientes en Harry. Una amplia sonrisa de satisfacción apareció en su rostro una vez que metió el contenido del caldero en varios frascos pequeños de cristal, los cuales uno a uno fue cerrando cuidadosamente.

Cada detalle ya estaba listo, dos días habían transcurrido desde que los ángeles caídos partieron rumbo a su misión, dos días de que Harry había regresado al castillo para sorpresa de todos, completamente sano y salvo, obviamente tras ser descubierto por sus padrinos en una situación poco decorosa con el Lord se había visto con el deber de contarles todo con sumo detalle, el como había acabado en el hogar temporal de la diosa, como Dumbledore había intentado llevárselo y como había regresado a lado de todos sus seres queridos con mas que suficiente información para acabar con esta guerra.

Nagini no pudo evitar reír un poco al recordar como había reaccionado Sirius ante la mención de que el director del colegio había intentado llevarse a su ahijado en contra de su voluntad, aunque el licántropo no había reaccionado mejor que su pareja, ambos habían quedado terriblemente shockeados al descubrir que quien juraba ser el líder de la luz y la representación de todo lo bueno, había buscado a una milenaria diosa para poder hacerse con Harry.

¿Para que quería a Harry? Eso era algo que aun no tenía respuesta para ninguno de ellos, aunque el Lord ya estaba suponiendo un poco para donde iban los planes del viejo director del colegio.

"_¿Señorita Nagini?" – _la mujer serpiente guardo todos los frascos en una caja, para evitar que alguna cosa le sucediera al veneno que con tanto trabajo había llevado a cabo. Se volteo en dirección hacia la puerta del laboratorio, en el umbral estaba el licántropo.

"_Creo que dejare de responder cuando me llame así Joven Lupin" – _respondió la pelinegra con una sonrisa de medio lado, colocando una de sus manos en su cadera.

"_Lo Siento…" – _se disculpó el hombre lobo, adentrándose en el lugar para así poder hablar con mas calma con la mujer – _"Nagini"_

"_Dígame Remus" – _le dijo ella, notando el dejo de preocupación en el rostro del hombre frente a ella. – _"¿Sucede algo?"_

"_Es solo que…" – _el ex profesor no sabia como plantear las siguientes palabras – _"Supe por Lucius de que el Lord piensa atacar el colegio"_

"_Así es" – _le respondió ella con seriedad, mas o menos suponiendo hacia donde iba la preocupación del hombre. El licántropo temía por la seguridad del alumnado.

"_¿Qué sucederá con Hogwarts?_" – decidió preguntar finalmente, después de todo así podría tener una idea de que es lo que sucedería.

"_El Lord atacara Hogwarts porque esta casi seguro que el vampiro que atacó a Harry esta allí"_

"_¿¡El vampiro!?" – _el rostro de Lupin se lleno de sorpresa.

"_Por eso se envío a los ángeles caídos a investigar, lo mas probable es que también estén reuniendo aliados…_" – le respondió ella acercándose al lupino y colocando una mano sobre uno de los hombros de el – _"Así que no te preocupes, ellos encontraran alguna forma de que los inocentes no salgan heridos" – _dijo ella con voz suave – _"Después de todo no por estar ahora en el lado oscuro permitirán que las cosas se hagan como siempre, si ellos pueden evitarlo salvaran cuantas vidas puedan…pero hay que recordar de que estamos en una guerra"_

"_En las guerras siempre muere gente"_

"_Así es" – _tras un silencio entre ambos, la mujer serpiente le sonrió al licántropo para luego pasar un brazos por los hombros de el, y con caja en mano comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta – _"Vamos"_

"_¿A dónde?"_

"_Tenemos que entregarle esto al Lord" – _dijo la mujer de ojos verdes refiriéndose a la caja que llevaba – _"Además, creo que es hora de comenzar a planear algunas cosas"_

"_No se si sea bueno que vaya"_

"_¡Tonterías" Ahora eres un ángel de la muerte, así que tienes que estar presente…" – _comenzaron a caminar rumbo a los pisos superiores, en dirección a ala de las habitaciones – _"Aprovecha de ir a buscar a tu mascota, nos vemos en la oficina de Tom" – _le dijo ella mientras el se quedaba de pie cerca de un pasillo mientras ella continuaba caminando por este rumbo al lugar en donde encontraría al Lord.

Nagini continuó su camino hasta detenerse frente a la puerta de la oficina del Lord, llamó suavemente antes de simplemente entrar, ella no tenia la necesidad de esperar a que Tom le diera permiso a entrar, a ella no le interesaba, el Lord agradecía de que por lo menos tenia la decencia de tocar, aunque a veces simplemente entraba sin avisar, eso siempre hacia las cosas mas divertidas…para ella…

"_¡Hola Tom!" – _saludó ella con una sonrisa en el rostro, el mencionado se encontraba sentado detrás de su escritorio con varios papeles sobre este, sentado frente a el, también leyendo los papeles estaba el joven amante del Lord – _"¡Hola Harry!"_

"_¡Oh! Nagini, justamente a ti quería verte" – _dijo el Lord mirando a su amiga, la cual cerró la puerta a su espalda y comenzó a encaminarse al escritorio

"_Hola" –_ le respondió Harry mientra volvía a leer los documentos

"_Al parecer están ocupado"_

"_Si, un poco" – _le respondió el mayor de los dos con voz algo cansada – _"¿Y? ¿Cómo esta aquello que te encargue?"_

"_Terminado"_

"_Excelente"_

"_¿Qué están haciendo?" – _interrogó Nagini mientras dejaba la caja sobre la superficie del escritorio, Harry soltó un suspiro y levantó la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos del Lord y luego los de Nagini, ambos pudieron ver el cansancio reflejado en las orbes verdes.

"_Acabamos de recibir un mensaje de los ángeles caídos" –_ comenzó a decir Harry con cuidado mientras se pasaba una mano por el cabello en busca de relajarse un poco…

"_Dumbledore dejó entrar al vampiro al colegio…es culpa del viejo ese que Harry este pasando por todo esto" – _dijo el Lord, y la furia se podía percibir en cada una de sus palabras…

"_¿Dumbledore?" – _inquirió Nagini pasando la mirada del Lord a Harry y viceversa.

"_O sea, ya sospechábamos de que había algo raro detrás del viejo, después de lo sucedido con Luzbel…pero no pensamos que fuera tan drástico" – _le respondió el menor con voz suave.

"_El viejo esta loco" – _Soltó Tom como quien no quiere la cosa

"_Tom" –_ le regañó el adolescente

"_Mas que loco…" – _le completo la mujer serpiente – _"Bueno...Entonces ¿Qué haremos?"_

"_¿Recuerda el plan original Nagini?" _– le pregunto el Lord a la mujer de ojos verdes, ella se cruzo de brazos y le miro.

"_Por supuesto" – _le respondió ella – _"Una vez de que Harry estuviese en nuestras manos, atacaríamos Hogwarts, y luego el ministerio, tomando así el control de los dos puntos neurálgicos del mundo mágico" – _completó ella mirando a Harry

"_Exacto" – _le respondió el Lord mientras se acercaba a Harry y colocaba con suavidad una mano en la mejilla del adolescente, el cual sonrió levemente – _"Las cosas han cambiado desde ese momento cuando armé ese plan" – _dijo el mayor, casi como si estuviera disculpándose con el mago mas joven, casi

"_Lo se…__" _– fue la simple respuesta del ojiverde.

"_¿Entonces?" – _inquirió la mujer serpiente

"_Llevaremos acabo ese plan, solo que esta vez tendremos mucha mas ayuda" –_ le dijo el Lord con una peculiar sonrisa en el rostro, la mujer serpiente conocía esa sonrisa, era aquella que siempre tenia cuando estaban apunto de hacer algo grande, malo e inevitable.

"_¿Y como es eso querido Tom?_" – inquirió Nagini mirando al Lord, también con una sonrisa macabra en el rostro, Harry solo soltó un suspiro, estos dos se conocían de casi toda la vida, era normal que actuaran de esta manera.

"_Los ángeles caídos nos han informado de que dentro del castillo han estado sucediendo cosas extrañas" –_ comenzó a explicar el ojiverde, revisando los papeles que tenia sobre el escritorio, fue allí que la mujer serpiente comprendió que los papales que estaban allí eran cartas de los ángeles caídos. – _"Sumado a ello nos han dicho que a causa de las cosas extrañas, están teniendo un gran apoyo de parte de los estudiantes"_

"_Lo que quiere decir…_" – comenzó a decir la mujer serpiente entendiendo el porque de la felicidad del Lord

"_Que tenemos el apoyo de casi todo el colegio, lo cual hará nuestro planes aun mas fáciles"_

"_Pero, los estudiantes también querrán algo a cambio de ayudar, no creo que estén simplemente dispuestos a ayudar al lado oscuro así como así" – _dijo ella mirando a los dos magos, los cuales movieron la cabeza en asentimiento.

"_Siempre tan inteligente querida Nagi" – _soltó el Lord mientras se cruzaba de brazos y se sentaba en uno de los bordes del escritorio. – _"Ellos quieren estar seguros de nuevo"_

"_El castillo es como su hogar, y están viendo como se transforma en algo que ya no reconocen"_

"_Quieren que el castillo siga con normalidad una vez que nos deshagamos de Dumbledore" – _soltó Nagini entendiendo que es lo que desean los estudiantes.

"_Así es"_

"_¿Qué harás Tom?" – _preguntó ella mirando al Dark Lord

"_No tendría porque negarles eso…Hogwarts también fue un hogar para mi cuando estuve allí"_

"_Eso no significa que no tendrás gente en el interior"_

"_Así es, pero ellos no tienen porque saberlo"_

"_Deberían saberlo" _– interrumpió Harry mirando al Lord y luego a la mujer serpiente. – _"Después de todo ellos van a brindarnos su ayuda, seria lo justo y de esa manera tendríamos su confianza" – _dijo Harry como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo.

"_Harry tiene un punto allí" _– comentó Nagini mirando al joven ojiverde. – _"¿Qué crees tu Tom?"_

"_Podría ser" –_ El Lord se colocó en pose pensativa mientras analizaba lo dicho por su joven amante, quizás tuviera razón, quizás los estudiantes merecían saber que tendrían a unos cuantos mortifagos cuidándoles.

"_Además, si les aseguras que sus seguidores no les harán daño, los estudiantes no tendrían porque negarse, después de todo eres tú quien va a liberarlos de todo esto" –_ dijo Harry continuando con lo que había dicho anteriormente.

"_Realmente el chico es inteligente" –_ comentó Nagini con una sonrisa

Justamente cuando estaba el Lord por decir algo respecto a lo previamente dicho por el adolescente pudo ver como este se llevaba una mano a la cabeza, y su rostro se contraía en dolor, algo estaba sucediendo, de inmediato se acercó a su joven amante…

"_¿Qué sucede?" – _le preguntó a Harry mientras colocaba sus manos pálidas sobre las manos del mismo Harry.

"_La cabeza…escucho que alguien me llama" – _le respondió el joven ojiverde.

"_Demonios" –_ soltó la mujer serpiente mirando con preocupación como el rostro del que consideraba su hijo se contorsionaba de dolor.

Tuvieron que pasar unos cuantos segundos mas para que el dolor se atenuara y Harry pudiera al fin soltar su cabeza, las voces en su interior habían dejado de gritar, ahora solo había silencio.

"_¿Estas bien?" – _interrogó el Lord de inmediato, al ver como las manos bajaban de la cabeza de Harry, para ahora descansar sobre su regazo, el adolescente soltó un suspiro agachando la mirada un segundo antes de encontrar sus ojos verdes con los rojos del mago mayor.

"_Si, ya no duele" – _le respondió el ojiverde con una débil sonrisa.

"_No es por asustar ni nada por el estilo…" _– comenzó a decir Nagini, los dos magos le miraron –_ "Pero ¿No debería continuar? Se supone que el llamado de la sangre no se detiene hasta que se sacia" – _dijo la mujer serpiente, a lo que el Lord enarcó una ceja

"_Nagini tiene toda la razón" – _dijo el mago mayor tomando en brazos a Harry y llevándole a un diván cercano, lugar en el cual le recostó –_ "Descansa un poco"_

"_¿Qué es lo que sucede?" – _pregunto el ojiverde, notando la preocupación en el rostro de los dos mayores

"_Nagini tiene razón al decir de que es raro que el llamado se halla detenido" _

"_¿Cómo es eso posible?" _– interrogo el menor sentándose en el diván.

"_Creo que mi presencia responde esa pregunta" – _se escuchó una nueva voz en la oficina, los tres se voltearon, encontrándose con que sentada en el borde del escritorio que previamente habían estado usando, estaba la diosa, con una leve sonrisa en el rostro.

"_¡¡Luzbel!__!" – _exclamó Harry sin poder evitar sentirse feliz de volver a ver a la mujer, la cual sonrió mas ampliamente al ver que el menor de los presentes le había extrañado.

"_Hola" –_ saludo como quien no quiere la cosa, notando como los dos mayores se tensaban ante su presencia y se colocaban frente a Harry en posición de defensa, la diosa no pudo mas que sonreír ante esto, realmente se preocupaban por el chico, eso se podía notar claramente. – _"No se preocupen que no el haré daño a nadie" – _dijo recalcando esto ultimo, después de todo, sin importar cuan poderoso fuera el mago oscuro frente a si, ella era una diosa, nada ni nadie era mas poderoso que ella.

"_Tom, Nagini…por favor" – _dijo Harry con voz suave, a lo que los otros dos no pudieron negarse y simplemente se relajaron un poco, la mujer serpiente se sentó en el diván cerca de Harry mientras que el Lord se cruzo de brazos sin despegar la vista de la diosa.

"_¿Qué haces aquí?_" – pregunto el Lord sin mayores rodeos, la mujer se colocó de pie y se acerco al Lord, una vez que estuvo a tan solo un metro de el, se detuvo y se cruzo de brazos.

"_Traje a Harry de vuelta con mas de un regalo que podría traerles la victoria sobre esta guerra" –_ comenzó a decir para que los tres presentes escucharan – _"Mi sola presencia le da otro regalo a Harry, inhibe el llamado" – _se detuvo nuevamente mirando al mago oscuro frente a ella atentamente_ – "Ahora toca tu regalo Tom"_

La mujer de cabello castaño y peculiares ojos dorados hizo un movimiento de mano y entre estas apareció un viejo pergamino, tan viejo que parecía incluso estar quemado en los bordes, Voldemort pasó la mirada de la mujer al pergamino y viceversa, a la espera de que esta dijera algo sobre su actuar o sobre lo que tenia entre sus manos.

"_Lo que tengo aquí…es la profecía completa…" – _dijo con voz suave, a lo que el Lord y Harry abrieron sus ojos en sorpresa_ – "La profecía completa que les condeno a recorrer un camino dibujado antes de que nacieran" – _continuó diciendo_ – "Esto es para ti Tom, porque yo se cuanto deseabas tener esto entre tus manos"_

"_¿La profecía completa?" – _no pudo evitar preguntar el joven de ojos verdes.

"_Así es" – _le respondió la mujer de cabello castaño sujetando una de las manos del Lord y depositando el pergamino en esta_ – "Tu sabrás que es lo que haces con este conocimiento...pero recuerda algo…" - _Luzbel sabia que ahora tenia la completa atención del Lord, este estaba a la espera de lo que sea que diría ahora – _"Las profecías solo son reales si crees en ellas, yo las hice para hacer mas fácil mi trabajo, pero no por ello son definitivas e irrefutables, piensa atentamente en eso"_

Tras decir esas palabras se alejó unos pasos del Lord, colocándose de esta manera en el centro del salón, las tres personas en este le miraron atentamente, la diosa les sonrió ampliamente.

"_¿Tienes que irte?" – preguntó Harry _

"_Si debo irme" – _le respondió ella

"_Esta bien"_

"_Mi presencia aquí te dará mas tiempo, espero que logren detener a Kreoss"_

"_¿Kreoss?" – _preguntó el Lord de inmediato.

"_El vampiro que mordió a Harry…" – _explicó Luzbel.

"_Entonces el llamado…" – _comenzó a decir Nagini, la duda le carcomía por dentro.

"_No le molestará por lo menos unas horas"_

"_Entiendo"_

_La diosa se volteo, dándole la espalda a los tres presentes._

"_La ultima vez dije que no te vería otra vez" – _ella se encogió de hombros ante sus propias palabras_ – "Quizás nos veamos nuevamente"_

Y tras eso, desapareció…

* * *

Los ángeles de la muerte se encontraban a cada lado del Lord, en un salón repleto de mortifagos, un mar de capas negras con mascaras blancas se podía ver llenando el lugar, el Lord pasaba la mirada por los presente, Nagini en su forma de serpientes se encontraba enroscada cerca del trono que ocupaba el Lord.

"_**¿Ya esta todo listo?" – **_le preguntó el Lord a su fiel amiga

"_**Si, tu solo tienes que dar la orden, no podemos demorar mas"**_

"_**Perfecto" – **_dijo el Lord para finalmente ponerse de pie, todos los mortifagos a la espera de las palabras de su señor. – _"Es hora de terminar con esta guerra…" _– comenzó a decir con voz potente y firme _– "Ganaremos sin importar quien se ponga en nuestro camino" _– uno de los ángeles de la muerte dio unos pasos adelante y con un movimiento de varita apareció la imagen tridimensional del castillo de Hogwarts frente a la silueta del Lord_ – "Atacaremos Hogwarts mañana en la mañana" _– tras esas palabras no pudo evitarse el murmullo, los mortifagos no podían creer que el gran paso seria mañana, primero el control de Hogwarts, luego el ministerio y finalmente el mundo mágico. – _"Así que prepárense, todos los detalles se especificaran ahora, los ángeles de la muerte dejaran todo listo para mañana" – _y tras esas ultimas palabras regreso a sentarse a su trono.

"_Todos conocen el plan original…" – _dijo un ángel de la muerte ocupando ahora el lugar que el Lord había dejado_ – "Solo ha habido unos pequeños cambios, así que ya saben que hacer" _

"_**Nagini ve a ver a Harry, ya debería haber recibido la respuesta de los ángeles caídos"**_

"_**Enseguida"**_

* * *

Dentro del castillo de Hogwarts la tensión podía sentirse en todos lados, en todos y cada uno de los estudiantes, el alumnado sabia que algo iba a suceder, los profesores no sabían que creer en estas circunstancias, y el director se regodeaba en tal felicidad que simplemente no se percataba de que las cosas a su alrededor estaban por desmoronarse.

"_Director"_

"_Dime Minerva"_

"_Algo raro sucede"_

"_¿Por qué lo dices?"_

"_El comedor, esta muy silencioso" _– y tal como lo decía la profesora, el siempre bullicioso comedor, se encontraba relativamente tranquilo, ningún grito o risa estridente, calmadas conversaciones casi en susurros. Ante esto el director no pudo evitar enarcar una ceja.

"_No creo que haya nada de que preocuparse" _– le respondió el director con voz suave mientras continuaba su desayuno. – _"Quizás aun siguen algo dormidos, no veo porque tiene que ser preocupante Minerva"_

En el preciso momento que decía eso, las puertas del gran comedor se abrieron de par en par con una lentitud algo macabra, dejando a la vista a cuatro siluetas encapuchadas con mascaras en sus rostros, la reacción no se hizo esperar, un solo estudiante tubo que gritar la palabra mágica para que el _caos explotara en el salón…_

"_¡¡MORTIFAGO!!"_

El alumnado entró en pánico y comenzó a levantarse de las mesas con movimientos rápidos, intentando salir del lugar mientras que las silueta avanzaban hacia la mesa de los profesores abriéndose camino aturdiendo a todos los que se interpusieran, cuerpo caían uno tras otro a sus espaldas. Los profesores reaccionaron y comenzaron a atacar a los intrusos con todo lo que podían, pero parecía ser de que a quienes se enfrentaban eran demasiado poderosos.

"_Vinimos por Kreoss director" – _dijo una de las siluetas, había sonado como una mujer, pero nadie podría reconocer la voz con claridad, en cuestión de segundos los estudiantes que no habían sido aturdidos habían escapado del salón y habían ido a ocultarse en lo mas alto de las torres o en lo mas profundo de las mazmorras, pues sabían que desde el bosque prohibido los mortifagos comenzarían a llegar y que seria solo cuestión de minutos antes de que los aurores del ministerio arribaran al colegio para "Salvarlos a todos" …

"_¿Kreoss?" _– el director estaba sorprendido, eso se podía ver en su rostro.

"_No te hagas el idiota, dinos donde esta el demonio y quizás dejemos vivir a alguien" _– dijo esta vez otra voz, un hombre esta vez.

"_¿Qué es lo que sucede Albus_?" – preguntó la profesora de transformaciones, los mortifagos frente a ellos habían detenido sus ataques.

"_No se de que hablan"_

"_Respuesta equivocada"_

Una nueva voz retumbo sombríamente en el salón, Lord Voldemort acababa de llegar al lugar, con un movimiento de varita un sin numero de mortifagos hicieron volar toda un área del salón, dejando de esta manera una ruta de acceso al castillo y al lugar, sin que los profesores se percataron, varios de los estudiantes que habían estado "aturdidos" en el suelo del comedor se habían puesto de pie ante la llegada de los mortifagos del Lord y ahora vestían como ellos, todos esos estudiantes que se habían quedado en el comedor eran todos aquellos que abiertamente apoyaban al Señor de las Tinieblas y estaban dispuestos recuperar su libertad con sus propias manos.

"_Vayan con Harry, los ángeles de la muerte les abrirán camino" _– les dijo el Lord a los ángeles caídos en un susurro que solo ellos escucharon.

"_Si encontramos al vampiro" – _comenzó a decir la que parecía ser Hermione.

"_Me avisan de inmediato" _- le respondió el Lord con palabras precisas.

"_A la orden" – _dijeron al unísono los cuatro adolescentes.

La misión de los ángeles de la muerte y de los ángeles caídos era mantener a Harry protegido de los aurores del ministerio, los cuales habían arribado unos dos minutos después que los mortifagos, Harry usaría el llamado de la sangre para encontrar al vampiro, y una vez que lo encontrara el Lord se encargaría de asesinarlos lenta y dolorosamente, todo gracias a su fiel amiga Nagini.

Para suerte de los ángeles caídos, Harry se encontraba en e segundo piso del castillo, los ángeles de la muerte le seguían de cerca, dándole cierto espacio para poder rastrear, cuando los cuatro amigos del chico dorado se reunieron con los cuatro ángeles mayores, estos se habían detenido al final de un pasillo, con la mirada clavada en la silueta que se encontraba de pie casi del otro lado del pasillo, desde las sombras de un tapiz en la pared había hecho acto de presencia un alguien al que no reconocían, pero que aun desde la distancia en donde estaban podían percibir su aura opresiva y oscura.

"_El vampiro" – _murmuró Hermione con al voz temblorosa

"_Draco" – _dijo Ron sujetando el brazo del rubio

"_Lo se" – _respondió el joven heredero Malfoy sacándose su mascara, la cual se convirtió en su medallón, una vez que finalizo de cambiar tocó con su varita el centro del medallón el cual empezó a brillar con un resplandor verde –_ "Mi Lord, lo encontramos"_

"_**Perfecto" – **_ninguno de ellos tenia que ser adivino para saber que lo que sea que había dicho el Lord en parsel, había sonado demasiado placentero, al vampiro no le esperaba un buen futuro…

Con un movimiento rápido, de la nada apareció la mujer serpiente, la cual arrojo una pequeña esfera de cristal en dirección a donde se encontraban Harry y el vampiro, de inmediato los ángeles de la muerte y los caídos de dirigieron a dicho lugar, para luego formar un circulo alrededor de la enorme esfera de cristal que se había formado encerrando al vampiro y al chico dorado.

El vampiro sonrió maléficamente al verse en un lugar cerrado con el que se convertiría en su descendencia, los magos y brujas casi pudieron sentir el deseo de victoria de la criatura, Hermione copudo evitar sonreír detrás de su mascara, con un rápido movimiento metió la mano en la esfera, atravesándola como si se tratara de una burbuja de plástico, y sujeto el brazo de Harry, tirando de el le sacó de la prisión de cristal y lo arrojo dentro de un salón vacío, sin antes olvidar aturdirle, durante estos minutos estando tan cerca del que le había mordido solo le haría mas salvaje y agresivo…

"_Hiciste sufrir a nuestro amigo" – _dijo Draco mirando al vampiro, el cual se cruzo de brazos y sonrió socarronamente

"_Hiciste sufrir a Harry" _– dijo esta vez Ginny mirando con odio a la criatura.

"_Quisiste asesinarle y asesinar a quien es mas preciado para el" – _dijo Hermione metiendo la mano en los pliegues de su capa, en busca de algo.

"_Ustedes son simples magos y brujas, no pueden hacerme daño" –_ dijo el vampiro con soberbia pasando la mirada los todos los que le rodeaban – _"Es cosa se tiempo para que salga de aquí"_

"_¿Para que te saquen?_" – inquirió una voz recién llegada, Lord Voldemort en todo su esplendor se acerco a la celda de cristal y ocupo su lugar en el circulo que rodeaba a la criatura. _– "Tu salvador escapo como el cobarde que es"_

"_¿¡Dumbledore escapo!_?" – interrogó Nagini mirando al Lord

"_Así es" – _le respondió el Dark Lord mirando al vampiro con odio brillando en sus orbes rojas.

"_Ojos rojos…podrías ser un gran demonios mi Lord"_ – dijo el vampiro con una sonrisa de medio lado – _"El príncipe podría darle la bienvenida a la oscuridad de la noche" _– dijo el vampiro, y todos entendieron de que se refería a Harry

"_Harry no será un vampiro" _– dijo Ron con voz firme. – _"Y tu, nunca volverás a morder a alguien"_

Todos los que formaban el círculo sacaron de sus capas un frasco, todos sabían lo que había en el interior de dichos frascos, el vampiro abrió sus ojos llenos de terror al reconocer el contenido…

"_¿Cómo?"_ – fue lo único que alcanzo a decir antes de que tocos introdujeran la mano en la esfera y vertieran el contenido en el suelo, de inmediato un denso humo color negro comenzó a llenar el interior de la burbuja de cristal, los gritos del vampiro resonaron a través de todo el pasillo y quizás mas allá…

Una vez que el humo comenzó a disiparse, pudieron ver como el cuerpo del vampiro se encontraba en el interior tirado en el suelo escupiendo sangre en cantidades antinaturales. El Lord sonrió llenó de maldad y se adentró en la burbuja de cristal.

"_Esto es solo el principio de tu tormento…nadie toca lo que es mío"_ – los ojos del vampiro se clavaron en los rojos del Lord antes de sentir como las maldiciones penetraban en su cuerpo y rajaban su piel en amplios cortes, el Señor de las Tinieblas se tomaría su tiempo.

Fin capitulo 29.

* * *

**Nota de la autora: **¡¡Capitulo escrito en un día!! Apenas me levante decidí escribir el capitulo 29, y bueno aquí esta, un capitulo un poco mas largo de lo normal para el día de navidad, a modo de regalo para todos ustedes que estaban esperando capitulo nuevo.

¡¡Felices fiestas a todos!!

Para que vean que no queda nada.

Dejen comentarios.

Besos.

Oro.


	30. Chapter 30

**Nota de la autora: **¡¡¡Oh Por Hades y todos los dioses del Inframundo!!! Y se acaba, este es en la practica el ultimo capitulo del fic, ya que el que será publicado el día 30 de diciembre será el epilogo, ojala logre cumplir con mi meta, mi idea original era haber tenido listo este capitulo hace días a tras, pero una cosa llego detrás de otra y simplemente se me fue el tiempo y la oportunidad para escribir, así que ahora, pretendo escribir en unas cuantas hora este capitulo para estar subiéndolo el día 29, para que así se cumpla mi meta.

¡¡Oh por Favor deséenme suerte!! , realmente quiero cumplir con las expectativas de todos, pero en especial la mía, la de terminar este fic, que ha sido la representación de una larga etapa de mi vida.

Comiencen a despedirse de "Ángel de alas oscuras" ya que después de este capitulo, solo quedara el epilogo.

Ojala lean el fic que comenzare a publicar desde el primero de enero, y ojala llegue a gustarles tanto como este.

Lo más probable es que necesiten estos:

"_En cursiva y comillas el dialogo"_

_//En cursiva y en estos cositos, pensamientos//_

_**Parsel en negrita y cursiva.**_

Lo demás es narración.

Besos.

Oro.

"**Ángel de alas oscuras"**

**Capitulo 30: Saludo a una nueva era.**

Si de algo podía jactarse el Lord con un total orgullo y seguridad era de que sin lugar a dudas todos sus planes eran perfecto y resultaban sin mayores contratiempos, por supuesto, excluyendo el que fallo cuando intento asesinar a Harry hace tantos años a tras aquella fatídica noche…

Pero bueno, aquello es ahora un simple recuerdo en la cabeza de los protagonistas, ahora existen cosas mas importantes que recordar la vez que el Lord cometió un error como cualquier otro ser humano lo haría…

Hoy el Señor de las Tinieblas acababa de obtener algo por lo que había luchado desde el momento que había salido del colegio, el tener el control sobre Hogwarts.

El ataque al colegio de magia había sido un éxito, ningún estudiante había salido dañado gravemente, ya que en una batalla los daños colaterales son inevitables, solo unos pocos habían tenido unas cuantas heridas poco importantes, por lo que respecta a lo demás el colegio ahora estaba completamente bajo su control, y los estudiantes estaban a la espera de saber que es lo que sucedería con ellos y con el colegio al cual querían por sobre todas las cosas.

Los obstáculos comenzaban a caer bajo al fuerza del lado oscuro, era solo cuestión de poco tiempo para que todo quedara bajo el control del Dark Lord, Hogwarts ya estaba bajo su varita, ahora solo quedaba un solo punto de resistencia, el que por supuesto ahora servia de refugio para el cobarde que había hecho mas daño en toda esta historia.

Albus Dumbledore.

El viejo ex – director del colegio había escapado bajo el ataque, al notar la clara mayoría de la gente del lado del Lord, y ante el hecho de que el vampiro que había sido su as bajo la manga para deshacerse de Tom Riddle había desaparecido en el momento menso oportuno, y como bien había presentido el viejo mago, el vampiro había muerto a manos del Señor de las Tinieblas y los ángeles que le habían acompañado en el ataque…

Dumbledore casi podía tener la certeza de que había sido una muerte larga y terriblemente dolorosa, de eso no tenia duda alguna…

El profesorado había sido encerrado en un salón bajo un sin numero de barreras mágicas, vigilados por un mínimo de cinco mortifagos de alto rango. Ningún profesor intervendría en el discurso del Lord hacia el joven alumnado, tal como su amante le había dicho, estos merecían saber el futuro que les deparaba en el mundo que Voldemort estaba planeando crear…

De esta manera, sin la interrupción de los magos mayores, todos los estudiantes habían sido dirigidos al gran comedor para encontrarse frente a frente por primera vez en sus vidas con el gran Señor de las Tinieblas, una vez que todos los estudiantes estuvieron ubicados en sus respectivos puestos en cada una de las mesas de cada casa, los mortifagos cerraron las puertas desde afuera, para así vigilar que nadie pudiese irrumpir en el lugar.

Quienes se quedaron en el Gran Comedor habían sido los ángeles caídos y los ángeles de la muerte. En el lugar donde comúnmente se encontraba la mesa de los profesores ya no había nada, solo una tarima, como aquella por donde el director siempre hablaba cuando debía dar alguna noticia importante, a cada lado de esta, se encontraban los ángeles, en el lado derecho los ángeles de la muerte y en el izquierdo los caídos.

Una puerta a un lado del salón se abrió y por esta hizo acto de presencia el mismísimo Lord, el cual venia oculto por completo por su capa y capucha.

Todos los estudiantes parecieron aguantar el aliento, a la espera de lo que sucedería a continuación.

El Señor de las Tinieblas en toda su gloria se coloco detrás de la tarima y se quito la capa para que todos los presentes pudieran verle tal como era, joven, atractivo y poderoso. Varios estudiantes no pudieron evitar soltar exclamaciones de sorpresa, lo cual era de esperarse, muchos de ellos se imaginaban que debajo de la capa encontrarían otra cosa, no un hombre de unos 20 y tantos años con sonrisa carismática y ojos peculiares.

"_Quizás muchos de ustedes se estarán peguntando si realmente este mago que esta frente a ustedes en este momento es Lord Voldemort…" – _varios estudiantes temblaron al escuchar el nombre…-_ "Así que responderé su pregunta de inmediato…" – _se detuvo un segundo para acentuar el drama –_ "Si, Yo soy Lord Voldemort"_

El silencio casi hizo eco en el inmenso comedor, ningún estudiante se atrevió a siquiera respirar, no podían creer que realmente estaban frente al mismísimo Señor de las Tinieblas.

"_Muchos de ustedes ayudaron para que yo llegara a este lugar de esta manera" – _continuó hablando, a sabiendas de que tenia la completa atención de todo el alumnado_ – "si me hubiesen dicho hace unos 20 años atrás que seria de esta manera como tomaría el control de Hogwarts, lo mas probable es que esa persona hubiese muerto" – _dijo dejando que una sonrisa algo macabra bailara entre sus labios…-_ "Pero hoy, las cosas son diferentes a como fueron hace 20 años atrás, demasiadas cosas han cambiado, de la misma manera que muchas otras necesitan un cambio, y yo estoy aquí porque ese cambio ustedes mismos lo están deseando…y yo…estoy dispuesto a dárselos" – _el Lord paso sus ojos rojos por los rostros nerviosos que estaban sentados frente a el – _"y para que vean que esto no un simple truco, les presento a mis ángeles caídos" – _dijo haciendo un movimiento de mano, haciendo que las capas y mascaras que cubrían a los mencionados ángeles desaparecieran, rebelando la identidad de estos a todos los presentes _– "Les estoy mostrando esto, porque confío en ustedes, confío en que cuando ustedes regresen a sus hogares cuenten a la comunidad mágica de que estoy dispuesto a provocar un cambio sin importar los costos y de que ustedes estuvieron aquí para verlo"_

Hermione Granger, la que estaba mas cerca del Lord hizo un movimiento de mano, captando la atención de este, y logrando de hecho que todos en el comedor clavaran sus ojos en ella, incluso sus compañeros ángeles…

"_Yo también tengo algunas cosas que decir" – _fue lo único que le dijo al Lord, este asintió, sabiendo de que la joven bruja tendría las palabras exactas para ganarse la confianza de todos los estudiantes en el lugar, después de todo, por algo era la bruja mas inteligente de su edad…

"_Un placer entregarle a la audiencia Señorita Granger" – _le dijo el mago mayor con una encantadora sonrisa en el rostro, gesto que sorprendió a todos los presentes, todos los que sabían o tenían conocimiento del odio del Lord hacia los muggles y los nacidos de muggles – _"No crean en todo lo que les han dicho, algunas cosas podrían ser mentiras" _– fue lo único que dijo el Lord antes de hacerse a un lado para que ahora Hermione estuviera en su previo lugar.

Todos los estudiantes estaban mas que sorprendidos, no solo por ver a cuatro de los que habían sido supuestamente asesinados en el ataque al castillo hace un tiempo atrás, bueno, por lo menos todos aquellos que no habían sabido al identidad de quienes se habían infiltrado en el castillo. La sorpresa se había aumentado al ver el trato que les daba el Lord a sus seguidores, no se parecía en nada a lo que habían escuchado de el…Quizás, las cosas no eran como siempre les habían dicho que eran…

"_Muchos de ustedes deben estar sorprendidos de verme aquí…" – _comenzó a decir la bruja de cabello castaño_ – "Pero eso no es lo mas importante en este momento…" – _paso la mirada por todos los presentes, deteniéndose de vez en cuando en lo rostros que conocía_ – "Pero no es momento para dudar…es momento para decidir, es solo cuestión de tiempo, quizás solo unas horas para que el ministerio sepa del ataque y planee recuperar el control del castillo a base de fuerza, y lo mas probable es que no les importe que algunos de ustedes mueran en el proceso, después de todo, son solo niños" – _ella soltó un suspiro, uno bastante largo, todos a su alrededor a la espera de lo que diría a continuación – _"Nosotros no estamos aquí para obligarles a unírsenos, estamos aquí para que se den cuenta en el lado que están apoyando…" – _dijo con voz firme

El Lord pasaba la miraba por todos los estudiantes, estudiando cada una de las reacciones que podía notar en sus rostros ante las palabras que la joven bruja estaba comenzando a decir, el tenia pleno conocimiento de que era solo cosa de segundo para que Hermione dijera lo sucedido con Harry, lo cual sabían causaría un impacto profundo en los presentes, y lograría por supuesto lo que habían planeado desde el principio….Hacer temblar todo lo que han creído hasta ahora…

"_Todos ustedes, tuvieron la oportunidad de conocer a Harry Potter, yo personalmente tuve el honor de convertirme en su amiga…Hoy es momento de que sepan todo lo que ha tenido que sufrir Harry por una guerra de la cual el tan solo es una victima mas" – _dijo ella con voz solemne…

Y sus palabras fueron definitivas…

Hermione ante la mirada atenta e impresionada de todos los estudiantes, contó como Harry había vivido con sus parientes muggles y tratado pero que un esclavo, todo por culpa de Dumbledore, como había terminado metido en una guerra donde tan solo había sufrido, donde tendría que enfrentarse a un mago oscuro terriblemente poderoso simplemente porque una falsa profecía así lo decía, todo porque Dumbledore lo había deseado así…

La bruja de cabella castaño contó sobre la teoría de la dualidad, de que todo ser que encuentra una contraparte lo suficientemente fuerte y compatible simplemente puede ser invencible…

Y que eso había deseado Dumbledore, entrenar y tener bajo su completo control a quien fuera mas poderoso para que así simplemente fuera invencible…

Lo había intentado primero con Tom Riddle, y luego con Harry Potter, no logrando más que hacer les daño a ambos…

Y ahora pagaría por los pecados que había cometido y el daño que había causado…

La joven bruja les contó sobre el vampiro, como Harry había estado dispuesto a dar su vida por todos, como se había sentido al saber que había encontrado la felicidad en donde no debería…

"_Y ahora…es donde ustedes eligen…" – _dijo ella con voz seria, mirando a los ángeles caídos a su lado, los cuales hicieron un movimiento de cabeza a modo de apoyo – _"Quieren seguir a un mago y a un mundo que prefiere sacrificar a gente inocente para lograr sus cometidos, a un bando que con sus propias manos construye lo que desea…" – _Hermione miró al Lord con firmeza – _"No estoy diciendo que el lado oscuro sea perfecto y exento de pecados, muy por el contrario, es bien sabido que aquí se pelea con la fuerza de cada uno…pero de lo que pueden estar seguros es que el lado oscuro no les mentira, y si ustedes quieren arriesgar sus vidas, será solo una decisión de ustedes…"_

Y tras eso…el silencio…

* * *

Harry descansaba tranquilamente en una amplia cama, Remus, Sirius y Nagini estaban con el, acompañándole en la habitación, la mujer serpiente revisaba cada tanto que todo estuviese en orden. Después de deshacerse del vampiro Kreoss, el virus vampirico había comenzado a salir del cuerpo de Harry, había sido un proceso algo largo y doloroso, pero ahora el chico de ojos verdes estaba completamente limpio de todo rastro del virus, y solo le quedaba descansar para así recuperar sus fuerzas.

"_¿Se ha sabido algo de Dumbledore?" – _pregunto Sirius mientras sujetaba una de las manos de Harry, casi deseando poder darle algo de su propia energía y magia para que pudiera despertar mas pronto.

"_Uno de nuestro hombres nos informo de que ahora se esta refugiando en el ministerio con todos aquellos que quedan del otro lado" – _le informó la mujer serpiente mientras se sentaba en un diván que había en la habitación, Remus mientras tanto se encontraba de pie apoyado en una de las paredes, de brazos cruzados y pensando.

"_¿Y que vamos a hacer con Hogwarts?_" – le preguntó el licántropo a la mujer, ella sonrió de medio lado

"_El Lord ya tiene algunas cosas pensadas, pero por ahora digamos que será algo así como una sorpresa"_

"_¿Es verdad de que el ministerio piensa atacar el colegio?" – _preguntó Sirius con la voz cargada de preocupación, no podía terminar de creer que el mismo ministerio que se jactaba de querer lo mejor para la comunidad mágica estuviese considerando atacar el colegio así sin mas, con todos los estudiantes en el interior.

"_Si, así es…la misma persona que nos informó de Dumbledore nos entrego la información respecto al ataque, lo mas probable es que lo intente dentro de uno o dos días, ya que ese es suficiente tiempo para reunir algo de gente…"_

"_Entre esa gente, algunos padres de los estudiantes ¿No es así?" – _interrogó Remus alejándose de la pared y acercando a su pareja, para poder ver el rostro relajado de su ahijado.

"_Si" – _fue la simple respuesta de Nagini.

"_¿Qué pasara con ellos si atacan el colegio?" – _interrogó Sirius intercambiando miradas preocupadas con el licántropo.

"_Nada…" – _respondió ella como quien no quiere la cosa.

"_¿Cómo que nada?" – _preguntaron los dos padrinos de Harry al unísono, con la voz cargada de escepticismo.

"_Algo debería suceder" – _continuo diciendo el lupino cruzándose de brazos y clavando sus ojos color miel en los verdes de la mujer.

"_Si, pero no sucederá…ya que no siquiera podrán entran al colegio" – _dijo la mujer de cabello negro.

"_Pero Dumbledore conoce la manera de destruir las barreras" – _objetó el pelinegro mirando a la mujer inquisidoramente.

"_Si, el conoce la manera de destruir las barreras que han estado en Hogwarts desde siempre, no las barreras que el Lord levantará ahora en su lugar" – _explicó ella con voz suave, notando la sorpresa en los rostros de los dos magos presentes.

"_Esa es una excelente idea" _– no pudo evitar comentar el animago.

"_Eso significa que ni siquiera podrán atacar" – _dijo Remus entendiendo el significado del hecho de que el Lord hubiese cambiado las barreras por unas que solo el podría derribar. Dumbledore sin saberlo no podría entrar en el colegio nunca jamás.

"_Exacto"_

"_¿Y que hay con los profesores?" – _interrogo Remus sentándose ahora en el borde de la cama, del otro lado de donde estaba su pareja, para así tomar la otra mano de Harry – _"Es mas que obvio que no estarán de acuerdo con todo este nuevo orden"_

"_Si, por eso mismo Tom esta hablando con ellos en este momento" – _dijo Nagini poniéndose de pie

"_¿No es eso un poco peligroso?_" – inquirió el animago con algo de duda en la voz.

"_No, para nada…__Estamos hablando de Tom, el hombre es invencible" – _dijo ella caminando un poco por la habitación y sonriendo con soberbia al hablar de Tom.

"_Bueno, en eso tienes algo de razón" – _comentó como quien no quiere la cosa el mago de cabello rubio oscuro, a lo que se gano una mirada algo reprobatoria de su pareja.

"_¿Algo de razón?" – _inquirió ella enarcando una ceja al hombre lobo, este sonrió.

"_Esta bien, tienes razón… - _dijo finalmente con una suave risa – _"Pero ¿Como se supone que convencerá al profesorado de que no quiere controlar el colegio para sacar miles de soldados oscuros?" - _ interrogó mas que intrigado con saber la respuesta a esa pregunta, la mujer serpiente sonrió de medio lado ante esto, casi como si hubiese estado esperando que le preguntaran aquello.

"_Tiene ayuda" – _dijo Nagini con voz suave deteniendo su caminata para poder mirar a los dos magos atentamente.

"_¿Ayuda?" – _inquirió Sirius.

"_¿Los ángeles caídos no es así?" – _soltó Remus adivinando un poco lo que iba a decir la mujer, a lo cual ella no pudo evitar ampliar su sonrisa.

"_Así es…" – _le respondió ella con simpleza – _"Los chicos servirán no solo de ejemplo, sino que también de testigos…ellos son la prueba viviente de que las artes oscuras no corrompen, sino que vuelven mas poderoso" – _explico mas que feliz mientras retomaba su caminar.

"_Y que es la persona la que elige el como usar la magia que posee y conoce" – _le completó Sirius, para sorpresa de su pareja y de la mujer serpiente.

"_Exacto" – _fue lo único que pudo decir la mujer, al parecer el padrino de Harry era mas inteligente de lo que normalmente demostraba en su diario vivir, aunque tomando en cuenta de que provenía de una familia oscura, era de esperarse de que supiera bastante bien como ocultar sus propias habilidades.

"_Ese fue un movimiento inteligente de su parte" – _comentó Remus, mientras veía como la mujer serpiente comenzaba a acercarse a la puerta.

"_Harry se lo recomendó" – _le respondió ella mientras tomaba el picaporte y abría la puerta – _"Ahora debo irme, tengo algunas cosas que hacer, nos veremos en un rato mas" – _dijo ella antes de cerrar la puerta a su espalda.

Los dos magos intercambiaron una miradas antes de clavar sus ojos en su ahijado, el cual sonreía con una tranquilidad que desde hace tiempo no habían visto…

"_Las cosas cambiaran por completo" – _comentó Remus en un susurro mientras sacaba un mechón de cabello de la frente de Harry.

"_Así es" – _le respondió Sirius mirándole atentamente,

"_Pero será para bien"_

"_Eso espero"_

* * *

En el mundo mágico solo el caos reinaba, la gente que tenia hijos en Hogwarts se encontraba histérica por querer saber en que estado se encontraban sus herederos. El ministerio de la magia no sabía que hacer y como actuar ante la desesperación de la gente por saber la verdad, por saber si el Lord habría asesinado o no a sus hijos, todos se preguntaban ¿Qué sucedería ahora? ¿Cuánto faltaría para comenzar a recibir los cadáveres como símbolos de victoria? ¿Qué es lo que sucedería con el colegio?

Dumbledore había ido a parar al ministerio y apoyado por los aurores que habían estado en el ataque a Hogwarts hace dos días atrás, estaba dispuesto a recuperar el control del colegio costará lo que costara. El viejo ex director estaba dispuesto a luchar por lo que había logrado con años de arduo trabajo basado en cosas que normalmente no podrían ser consideradas muy buenas que digamos. El ministerio le había ayudado ya que creía fervientemente de que el poderoso mago seria el único que podría hacerle frente al Lord, mas aun al saber de que el joven Harry Potter estaba en las garras del Lord…Los ingenuos creían que Dumbledore podría ser su héroe.

Y con este pensamiento es como había nacido el plan para lograr la victoria, el ministerio, aurores y magos lo suficientemente poderosos y entrenados, acompañados de Dumbledore regresarían a los terrenos del colegio, lucharían por la libertad de los estudiantes, liberarían a Harry Potter y le harían pelear contra el Lord, para así librarles para siempre del mas poderoso mago oscuro de la historia del mundo mágico…

¿Cómo podrían ellos haber sabido de que lo ultimo que deseaba Harry era ser liberado de los brazos del Señor de las Tinieblas?

Y así, con la decisión marcada en los rostros de todos esos magos cegados por una verdad que estaba llena de mentiras, estaban dispuestos a poner sus vidas en las manos del viejo ex director para así lograr una victoria que sin saberlo estaban destinados a perder.

Tres días después del ataque decisivo del Lord Oscuro al colegio de Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, ataque que le había brindado el control sobre el dicho colegio, el ministerio y todos sus aliados estuvieron listos para llevar a cabo el plan. Así que con la decisión en sus cabezas y la fe ciega de que hacían lo correcto, se adentraron en lo profundo del bosque prohibido dispuestos a entrar en los terrenos del colegio a recuperar algo que desde el principio solo perteneció a los alumnos.

Hogwarts.

Esta demás decir de que las cosas por supuesto no salieron como las había planeado Dumbledore y el ministerio. Para sorpresa de todos en el momento que se adentraron en los terrenos del bosque prohibido una poderosa e inmensa barrera les alejó del lugar de inmediato, alguien terriblemente poderoso había cambiado las barreras, las había expandido y fortificado a tal punto de que ahora nadie podría siquiera acercarse a los terrenos del bosque prohibido…

"_Voldemort" – _había dicho Dumbledore al poder percibir la firma mágica en la poderosa barrera

"_¿El que no debe ser nombrado creo esta barrera?" – _preguntó uno de los aurores que estaba junto al viejo mago, este movió la cabeza en asentimiento, en su rostro se podía ver con claridad la insatisfacción

"_Jamás podrán entrar al colegio" –_ escucharon una voz que les dijo, todos con los rostros llenos de pánico buscaron con la mirada de donde provenía la voz en cuestión, encontrándose con que en la distancia del otro lado de la barrera había una silueta encapuchada

"_¿Tom?_" – interrogó Dumbledore

"_No tienes derecho a llamarme por ese nombre" –_ le dijo la silueta encapuchada con la voz cargada de un odio sin precedentes, un odio que todos casi pudieron percibir.

"_¿Qué has hecho?_" – pregunto el viejo ex director, no solo por la barrera que no podían cruzar si no que también por el colegio, por los estudiantes.

"_Como si te importara que es lo que le sucede a los estudiantes Dumbledore" –_ le dijo con voz firme, los que acompañaban al viejo se removieron incómodamente

"_Por supuesto que me preocupan, en especial Harry"_

"_O si, por supuesto, en especial Harry" – _le dijo el Lord con la voz cargada de ironía y sarcasmo –_ "Por supuesto que te preocupa Harry, quisiste usarlo, y aun ahora deseas hacerlo"_

"_¡El debe detenerte!" – _le exclamó el viejo mago, ignorando las miradas que estaba obteniendo de los que le acompañaban

"_No, el debe esta donde le corresponde" – _le respondió al silueta con voz ahora mas calmada

"_¿Muerto?" – _inquirió el mago mayor

"_No…vivo" _– la silueta se volteo, dándole la espalda a todos los que intentaban en vano entrar a los terrenos_ – "La batalla esta cerca, cuando todo este listo, iremos a por ti Dumbledore y esta vez, no podrás escapar"_

Y con esas palabras, desapareció con un movimiento de su capa…

Dumbledore había cavado su propia tumba al hacerle daño al ser querido del Lord…su destino seria peor que el del vampiro…

Mucho peor…

* * *

Si la comunidad mágica creía que nada mas podía llegar a suceder que pudiera confundirles aun mas…estaban muy equivocados…

Para sorpresa de todos los magos y brujas que estaban a la espera de conocer el siguiente movimiento del Lord…

El expreso de Hogwarts llego a la plataforma nueve y tres cuartos repleto con los estudiantes que habían estado en un supuesto "cautiverio"…

Todos los estudiantes regresaron como si nada extraño hubiese sucedido en el colegio durante esa pasada semana…

Nadie podría siquiera creerlo, El Señor de las Tinieblas, había finalizado el año adelantadamente y había enviado de regreso a todos los estudiantes…

Mientras la estación se llenaba con los padres preocupados recibiendo a sus hijos, nadie pudo evitar preguntarse ¿Qué demonios estaba pensando el Lord? ¿Por qué les había dejado ir si bien podrían haber sido los perfectos rehenes?

¿Era acaso el Lord tan malo como siempre lo había pintado?

"_No dudes de que si debe matar para lograr su objetivo, lo hará" – _había dicho un estudiante a sus padres, cuando estos se preguntaron que tan malo era el Lord realmente – _"No hay que olvidar que aun sigue siendo el Lord"_

"_¿El Lord?" – _había interrogado su madre con voz preocupada

"_No vale la pena temerle a un nombre…El Lord esta aquí para cambiar el mundo"_

Y con esas palabras decididas salida de los labios de uno de los estudiantes, los rumores comenzaron a esparcirse como una enfermedad imparable…

Los rumores de que todos los estudiantes estaban bajo algún tipo de maldición, algo les había hecho cambiar todo lo que habían pensado y creído sobre lo bueno y lo malo…nadie parecía entender como es que había sucedido eso…

Pero cada vez con mas fuerza, los rumores que decían que los alumnos habían sido realmente convencidos con palabras verdaderas comenzaban a ser mas recurrentes…los padres de estos estudiantes comenzaron a creer poco a poco las palabras de sus hijos…

Los estudiantes no estaban bajo ninguna clase de maldición o conjuro, simplemente les habían quitado la venda de los ojos…

El lado de la luz, estaba corrompido por el poder y por el deseo de mantener todo como estaba…sin importar la injusticia y la desigualdad…

El mundo mágico comenzaba a tambalearse…

Y el Lord no podía estar más feliz de esto…

"_Esto no puede estar pasando" – _había dicho Dumbledore mientras caminaba de un lado a otro en la oficina del ministro de magia, en el lugar algunos aurores también se habían congregado, todos a la espera de poder idear algo para poder arreglar todo el desastre que estaban causando un grupo de estudiantes…

"_Un gran grupo de estudiantes" – _corrigió uno de los aurores… - _"No estamos hablando de un séptimo curso o una casa, estamos hablando de todo el colegio…¡¡Todo el colegio dice que nosotros somos los malos!!"_

"_¿Y acaso no lo somos?" _– inquirió Ojoloco Moody –_ "¿Cuántos de ustedes dejaron morir inocentes para poder capturar mortifagos? ¿Cuántos de ustedes atacaron familias oscuras inocentes solo con la escusa de que eran oscuras?"_

"_¡¡No es lo mismo!! ¡¡El Lord a matado a miles, muggles inclusive!!" – _exclamó otro de los aurores presentes.

"_Nosotros también hemos asesinado muggles para mantener la paz… ¿Quién nos dice que el no lo hace por la misma razón?" – _le devolvió el demacrado auror…

"_Tenemos que hacer algo, y pronto…todo esto se esta saliendo de nuestras manos" – _dijo el ministro mientras pasaba la mirada por todos los presentes

"_Esto se salio de nuestras manos desde el momento que Dumbledore dejo que el chico fuese herido"_

"_¿El chico? ¿Te refieres a Harry Potter?" _– inquirió el ministro pasando la mirada desde Dumbledore a Moody…

"_¡¡Por supuesto que me refiero a Harry Potter!!"_

"_Yo hice lo mejor para protegerlo" – dijo el viejo ex director con voz calmada_

"_¿Estas seguro de ello?" – _interrogó el auror clavando su ojo normal en el mago mayor – _"Porque podría jurar que uno de los rumores que anda circulando por allí dice que le hiciste mucho daños Albus" – _comentó Moody como quien no quiere la cosa

"_¿No creerás en todas las cosas que esos estudiantes están diciendo?" – _le reprocho el ministro con voz seria

"_Si lo dicen todos, quizás haya algo de verdad detrás de todo eso" – _comentó como queriendo no darle mas importancia, casi como su fuese obvio_._

"_¡¡Esos niños están embrujados!! ¡¡Aquel que no debe ser nombrado les hizo algo!!" – _explotó de repente otro de los aurores presentes, ganándose con sus palabras muchos gestos de aprobación, casi todos los presentes creían exactamente lo mismo…

"_Es cierto…no puede ser verdad todo lo que dicen" – _comentó otro de los presentes.

"_A pesar de que parte de todo lo que dicen, si es verdad ¿no es así?" – _dijo Moody con una sonrisa extraña en el rostro – _"¿Y que van hacer con ellos? ¿Borrarles la memoria? ¿Hechizarles? ¿Asesinarles?"_

"_¡¡Debemos hacer algo!! ¡¡La gente ya no cree en nosotros!!" – _dijo esta vez el ministro, todos los que estaban en su oficina le miraron.

"_¿Y porque deberían creer en ustedes? Si lo único que han hecho es mentir y hacer daño" – _Se escucho una voz retumbar por toda la oficina, pero por mas que buscaron con la mirada no encontraron de donde provenía… - _"Salgan de su escondite, les estamos esperando"_

Hoy la guerra llegaría a su fin…

Y el lado oscuro ganaría con creces…

* * *

**Nota de la autora: **¡¡Demonios!! No quería cortarlo aquí, pero creo que eso hará que el ultimo capitulo tenga mas poder por si solo jejejeje…

Ya no queda nada, para que vean que al final al parecer podré cumplir con mi meta de terminar el fic para su cuarto año de aniversario…

Les quiero con todo mi corazón y espero me dejen sus valiosos comentarios.

Ojala lean mi nueva historia cuando la suba. También será un Tom x Harry, para todos aquellos que disfrutan de esta pareja, ya que nunca son suficientes fics de estos dos.

Muchos besos a todos y ¡¡Felices Fiestas!!

Oro.


	31. Chapter 31

**Nota de la autora: **Y es así como cuatro años de trabajo se reducen a 31 capítulos, el reflejo de una importante etapa de mi vida quedara para siempre marcado en este fanfic.

Agradezco a todas las personas que lo han seguido durante todo este tiempo, agradezco los maravillosos comentarios que he recibido no solo por los capítulos anteriores sino que por la historia completa, me llena de una increíble felicidad, el saber que les gusto esta historia.

Este es el final, peor no por ello es un adiós, jamás dejare de escribir historias de esta maravillosa saga de libros y por supuesto de esta maravillosa pareja.

Espero que me dejen muchos comentarios para este ultimo capitulo y que se pasen por las demás historias que comenzare a publicar a partir del 2010.

Les deseo un maravilloso año nuevo, y espero que nos volvamos a leer.

Lo más probable es que necesiten estos:

"_En cursiva y comillas el dialogo"_

_//En cursiva y en estos cositos, pensamientos//_

_**Parsel en negrita y cursiva.**_

Lo demás es narración.

Besos.

Oro.

"**Ángel de alas oscuras"**

**Capitulo 31 – Epilogo: Con un poder incomparable**

Todos los que estaban en la oficina del ministro intercambiaron miradas llenas de preocupación, todos cuestionándose si aquella voz que habían escuchado era acaso la voz que temían… ¿Era acaso el Lord esperándoles para ejecutarles?

"_Pueden tomarse todo el tiempo del mundo, nosotros no nos moveremos de aquí" – _la voz volvió a decir, soltando después una risa metálica que retumbo por todo el lugar, en el interior de las cabezas de todos los presentes.

"_¡¡Es aquel que no debe ser nombrado!!" – _exclamó uno de los aurores mientras tomaba su varita con firmeza.

"_Lo mejor es no entrar en pánico" –_ dijo Moody calmando a todos los presentes con sus palabras

"_Alastor tiene razón, después de todo ellos están en nuestro territorio…_2 – comenzó a decir el viejo ex director de Hogwarts, ganando la atención de todos los presentes – _"Tenemos a todos los magos del ministerio de nuestro lado, tenemos algunas criaturas mágicas tenemos las estatuas, cuadros y barreras" – _dijo Dumbledore ganando poco a poco mas confianza

"_Albus tiene razón" – _dijo el ministro sacando su varita y pasando la mirada por todos los presentes

"_Es hora de terminar con esta guerra"_

"_Así es"_

* * *

En el enorme vestíbulo que daba la entrada al edificio del ministerio, donde podría verse en el fondo la gran estatua del mago y la bruja, la cual había sido reparada tras lo sucedido durante el quinto año del joven Harry Potter. El silencio era lo único que se escuchaba en tan inmenso lugar, ninguna persona, mago o bruja se encontraba allí…bueno…a excepción del Señor de las Tinieblas y su misterioso acompañante encapuchado…

"_No ha de que preocuparse" – _dijo el Lord con voz seria, notando como su acompañante acariciaba su varita una y otra vez en un gesto de nerviosismo

"_No estoy preocupado"_

"_¿No? ¿Entonces que sucede?"_

"_Es solo que este es el gran día…" – _se detuvo meditando sus palabras, clavando sus ojos en la varita que llevaba entre sus manos_ – "Todo se acabara hoy" – _le dijo el otro con una voz cargada de una serie de emociones, tristeza, algo de nostalgia, pero alegría, cierta felicidad cubierta de dolor por todo lo sucedido.

"_No" – _dijo el mago oscuro_ – "Todo comienza hoy" – _corrigió con voz suave tomando una de las manos de su acompañante.

"_¿Un nuevo mundo? ¿No es así?" – _inquirió dejando que una sonrisa se dibujara en su rostro oculto por la capucha.

"_Si" – _dijo mientras acariciaba la mano que ahora sujetaba_ – "Un mundo para ti y para mi"_

"_Tom…."_

Los dos intercambiaron unas miradas, antes de sentir pasos acercándose, una nueva silueta hizo acto de presencia cerca de ellos, llevaba una preciosa capa color verde oscuro, no llevaba capucha por lo cual su identidad no era algo que estuviese protegiendo, después de todo, nadie le conocía…

"_Ya estamos listos"_

"_Muchas gracias Nagini" – _dijo el Lord, moviendo la cabeza a modo de saludo, la mujer imitó el gesto y se coloco del otro lado del Lord.

"_¿Quién se quedo en el colegio?" – _interrogó la figura junto al mago oscuro.

"_Tus padrinos" –_ le respondió ella con una medio sonrisa – _"¿Por qué estas Aquí Harry?" – _inquirió ella

"_Porque yo le pedí que estuviese aquí" – _le respondió el mago mayor con cierta ironía en la voz. La mujer enarcó una ceja ante esas palabras.

"_No, porque yo quería estar aquí" – _dijo el menor, mirando a los dos mayores que tenia junto a el.

"_Pretenden darle un ataque cardiaco a los del otro bando" – _medio inquirió la mujer serpiente, con la voz cargada de una peculiar diversión.

"_Quizás" – _dijo el Lord con una sonrisa de medio lado, la mujer soltó una risita ante esto.

"_Seria divertido de ver" – _fue lo único que dijo Harry sonriendo de igual manera que el Lord.

"_Tienes toda la razón" – _opinó ella – _"¿Desean que me quede? O ¿Es mejor que me vaya?"_

"_Lo mejor es que regreses al castillo, recuerda que ahora tienes trabajo que hacer en Hogwarts" – _le explicó el Lord como si aquello fuera lo mas obvio del mundo, ella no pudo evitar enarcar una ceja hacia el mayor.

"_Eso es culpa tuya" – _le dijo ella mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Harry rió con suavidad.

"_Igualmente te gusta tu nuevo trabajo" – _dijo el menor como quien no quiere la cosa.

"_Quizás" – _dijo ella con una sonrisa de medio lado_ – "Entonces me voy" – _comenzó a alejarse con pasos suaves _– "Nos vemos después"_

"_Por supuesto"_

Cuando ya no pudieron oír los pasos de Nagini alejándose poco a poco del lugar en donde estaban, fue cuando se dieron cuenta que ya no estaban solos en el enorme vestíbulo. Del otro lado del gran lugar, comenzaron a hacer acto de presencia innumerables aurores y trabajadores del ministerio. Tom no pudo evitar sonreír ante esto, ya que significaba que era cosa de segundo para que Albus Dumbledore apareciera para dar sus últimas palabras…

"_Es hora" – _dijo el Lord en un susurro, para que Harry fuese el único que le escuchara.

"_Lo se"_

Tal como el Señor de las Tinieblas lo había previsto, frete a el, en medio de todos aquellos que estaban del otro lado, apareció el ex director del colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería, el viejo mago en todo su esplendor quería causar la impresión de que sin lugar a dudas lo que sea que sucediera a continuación el bien ganaría sobre el mal…

"_Creo que es hora de poner fin a todo esto Tom" – _dijo el viejo con esa asquerosa voz melosa que el Lord no podía soportar.

"_Creo que por primera vez estamos de acuerdo en algo" – _le respondió el Lord levantando su varita, gesto que provoco que todos los aurores y magos que acompañaban al viejo ex director levantaran sus varitas contra el.

"_Creo que estas en una clara desventaja Tom" – _comenzó a decir Dumbledore con una sonrisa en el rostro, causando que todos los de su lado sonrieran con el, ahora mas que seguros de su victoria_ – "Después de todo, solo te acompaña una persona"_

"_Con esta única persona es suficiente" - _dijo el Lord para luego reír con suavidad, una risa que por curiosos que sea pareció retumbar en cada una de las paredes del lugar, provocando que a todos se les pusieran los pelos de punta.

"_Me gusta ver, como causas pánico solo con las palabras" – _dijo Harry, sin dejar que su voz delatara su identidad

"_Espera a ver cuando utilice la varita…el pánico será aun mayor"_

"_No puedo esperar a ver eso" – _continuo el adolescente mientras se paseaba alrededor del Lord con su varita a la vista…

"_¿Quién es?" _– inquirió el mago mas viejo.

"_Tu peor pesadilla quizás" – _le respondió el mago oscuro, causando que Harry riera ante esas palabras

"_Puede ser….puede ser" – _soltó el joven mago.

Ante la perpleja mirada de todos los presentes la silueta encapuchada que acompañaba al Lord, levanto la varita, hizo un rápido movimiento con esta y un sin numero de magos que se encontraban de pie junto a Dumbledore cayeron al suelo desmayados y completamente inconscientes.

"_¿¡Qué fue lo que hiciste!?" – _exclamó el viejo director con los ojos azules abiertos en sorpresa.

"_Oh, pues solo un pequeño hechizo que aprendí de cierto mago oscuro" - _Respondió Harry mientras tomaba la mano del Lord y la acariciaba con sus dedos, gesto que no paso desapercibido para los magos del otro bando

"_¿Quién eres?" – _preguntó Ojoloco Moody, la sola presencia de aquel mago estaba poniendo todo esto en una situación mas que peligrosa_ – "¿Quién demonios eres?"_

"_¿Realmente quieren saberlo?" – _dijo el Lord con diversión en la voz –_ "Quizás lo mejor es que nunca lo sepan"_

"_No seas así…si van a morir, por lo menos deberían saber quien va a acabar con sus vidas" – _dijo Harry soltando una risa semejante a la del propio Lord, fría y tenebrosa.

"_Solo si así lo deseas"_

"_Por supuesto"_

Harry se quitó la capucha que le cubría, cerró los ojos un momento, solo para escuchar la reacción de todos…casi podía imaginar el rostro de Dumbledore al verle allí, junto al Lord, del otro lado del campo de batalla…

"_Estamos perdidos" – _fue lo ultimo que dijo Ojoloco Moody antes de ser atacado por sorpresa por un conjuro del Lord, el viejo auror murió sin saber que es lo que había sucedido….

* * *

Voces y desorden se podía escuchar por los amplios pasillos, los estudiantes llenos de aquella típica energía caminaban despreocupados rumbo al gran comedor, un nuevo año escolar estaba por comenzar y no estaban dispuestos a perderse el discurso de la nueva directora. Las sonrisas en los rostros, las alegres conversaciones y el aire despreocupado, no reflejaban para nada todo lo que habían tenido que pasar durante las pasadas vacaciones…

Muchas cosas habían cambiado desde que el pasado año escolar había acabado

"_Los de primer año por aquí" – _se escuchó la familiar voz de la profesora Macgonagall llamando a los estudiantes recién llegados, mientras que los de cursos superiores se encaminaban a sus respectivos puestos en sus respectivas casas. Saludando a sus compañeros de otras casas, algunos despidiéndose para dirigirse a sus lugares…

"_¿Listo para el ultimo año Harry?" – _interrogó una voz cercana, el joven de ojos verdes se volteo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"_Por supuesto" – _respondió sin dejar de sonreír – _"¿Y usted Profesor Black?" _– inquirió Harry con la voz llena de diversión. El joven de ojos esmeraldas caminaba junto a sus amigos, los hermanos Weasley, Hermione y Draco, su padrino había aparecido a su lado hace solo unos segundos atrás.

"_Mas que listo" – _le respondió el animago con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro…

"_Sugiero que vaya a la mesa de profesores" – _dijo Hermione con una sonrisa.

"_El profesor Lupin debe estar buscándole" – _completó la menor de la familia Weasley. A lo que Sirius no pudo evitar soltar una leve risa…

"_Tienen toda la razón" – _dijo el mago mayor _– "Nos vemos después"_

"_Por supuesto" – _respondieron los chicos viendo como su nuevo profesor de alejaba rumbo a la mesa de profesores.

Harry caminaba en dirección a la mesa de Gryffindor acompañado por sus inseparables amigos, Draco se despidió de ellos y se encaminó a la mesa de las serpientes, donde unos cuantos estudiantes les saludaron con un seco movimiento de cabeza, el cual por supuesto ellos devolvieron. Las cosas serian diferentes entre serpientes y leones a partir de hoy.

Una vez sentados en sus respectivos lugares, todos los estudiantes guardaron silencio a la espera del discurso de la nueva directora del colegio, Harry no pudo evitar sonreír al ver a los profesores en la mesa, varios de ellos le devolvieron la sonrisa.

Las cosas habían cambiado bastante.

Y esto era solo el comienzo.

"_Sean bienvenidos a un nuevo año escolar" – _dijo una mujer de cabello largo negro y un peculiar par de ojos verdes, ella en el centro de la mesa de profesores se había colocado de pie para saludar a todos los presentes_ – "Hemos visto como el mundo cambia frente a nuestro ojos…no podemos quedarnos a tras, tenemos que cambiar también." – _dijo con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro – _"A partir de este día seré si directora, y su seguridad será siempre mi prioridad, nunca lo olviden. Mi nombre es Nagini Snape y espero que cuando ustedes lo necesiten vayan a conversar conmigo" – _tras esas palabras se pudieron escuchar vítores de parte de las casas mas animosas, tales como Gryffindor y Hufflepuff –_ "Las reglas sobre el bosque prohibido no han cambiado, pero otras tantas si. Las artes oscuras son parte de la naturaleza mágica que esta dentro de todos nosotros, por esa razón a partir de este año el curso de artes oscuras será impartido por el Profesor Black" – _al momento de decir aquello, Sirius se puso de pie para saludar con un simple movimiento de mano a los estudiantes que le recibieron con aplausos – _"Otra cosa importante que deben saber, es que nuestro ministro de magia estará al tanto de lo que sucede en el colegio, por lo cual será muy probable de que le veamos de vez en cuando en el castillo, así que espero que se comporten como se espera de jóvenes magos y brujas como ustedes" – _mas aplausos, esta vez resonaron con mas fuerza los provenientes de la mesa de las serpientes. – _"Creo que eso es todo lo que deben saber, así que ahora disfruten de su cena"_

Tras esas ultimas palabras una ola de aplausos resonó en el lugar, Nagini no podía evitar sonreír ampliamente ante el calido recibimiento de los estudiantes. Buscó con la mirada la silueta de Harry, encontrándose con que este le miraba atentamente con una sonrisa en el rostro…

Todo estará bien de ahora en adelante.

* * *

De esta manera fue como el nuevo año escolar comenzó, las clases poco a poco comenzaron a tomar el ritmo de siempre, solo que esta vez la seguridad que sentían los estudiantes era verdadera, ahora realmente sentían que nada podría hacerles daño.

"_¿y como estuvo su primera clase de artes oscuras?" – _preguntó Ginny a sus amigos, los cinco amigos se habían reunido cerca del lago, sentados bajo la sombra de un árbol cercano.

"_Bastante interesante cabe decir" – _le respondió Draco con una falsa mirada de superioridad.

"_¡Oye! No es nuestra culpa que nuestros padres no nos hayan enseñado las artes oscuras, como lo hizo el tuyo" – _le medio regañó Ron con una sonrisa de medio lado.

"_Aun no entiendo porque no tomó el trabajo de profesor" _– comentó Draco ignorando completamente al pelirrojo y mirando a Harry, este sonrió levemente

"_Tom quería mantenerle a su lado, después de todo ya le había dejado el trabajo del colegio a Nagini, y no me puede tener a mi trabajando con el hasta que no termine el colegio…Lucius era el adecuado para ayudarle en el ministerio" – _le respondió Harry mientras se recostaba en el pasto, sus ojos verdes cerrados a causa de la luminosidad de los rayos de sol.

"_Además tu padre tiene la experiencia" – _comentó Hermione con seguridad.

"_En eso tienes razón"_

"_Entonces… ¿Es Sirius un buen profesor?" – _volvió a preguntar la menor de los cinco, ya que no habían respondido su pregunta

"_Si, sus métodos no son los convencionales, pero sabe lo que hace" – _explicó Hermione clavando sus ojos cafés en los azules de otra bruja

"_Después de todo su familia era oscura" – _dijo Ron como quien no quiere la cosa.

Los cinco amigos continuaron conversando hasta que de repente una lechuza blanca comenzó a acercarse a ellos, Hedwig se detuvo en el aire para luego posarse con total delicadeza en el hombro de Harry, los cuatro amigos del ojiverde al notarla felicidad en el rostro de este, supieron de inmediato de quien provenía el mensaje…

"_Deja de mirar a la lechuza y toma la dichosa carta" – _soltó Ginny para después reír al notar el sonrojo en las mejillas del pelinegro.

"_¿Es del Lord no es así?" – _inquirió Draco con una sonrisa de medio lado…

"_Eso parece" – _dijo el ojiverde, mientras tomaba la carta y la abría con sumo cuidado

Los minutos pasaron rápidamente mientras veían como Harry leía la carta una y otra vez, queriendo estar seguro de lo que decía era cierto, uno nunca puede estar seguro con el Lord, tomando en cuenta el trabajo que ahora tenia, el ojiverde y sus amigos sabían que seria difícil para el Lord simplemente tomarse un descanso. Tenia que reorganizarlo todo, deshacerse de aquellos que se oponían al nuevo gobierno y por supuesto sorprender al mundo al rebelar su relación co Harry Potter.

El Lord una vez que había tomado el control del ministerio y había acabado al fin con la vide del viejo ex director de Hogwarts había comenzado con la organización de la comunidad mágica. El departamento de aurores fue desmantelado y en su lugar la nueva orden de seguridad se abrió camino, los mortifagos ahora ocupaban el lugar que antes habían ocupado los aurores. Tras haber echo eso el Señor De las Tinieblas se preocupo de deshacerse de todos aquellos que estaban en su contra, demostrando al resto que es lo que sucedería si siquiera pensaban en levantarse contra el. Pero eso no había sido todo, siguiendo una idea de Harry, tras haber causado cierto miedo en la gente, lo siguiente que hizo fue comenzar a hacer ciertos cambios en las reglas que regían a la comunidad mágica, al primera de ellas fue la entrega de derechos completos s todas aquellas criaturas mágicas que de manera individual y personal demostraran que no eran peligrosas para la sociedad, gracias a ellos Remus Lupin había sido uno de los primeros beneficiados , obteniendo el trabajo de profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras en el colegio de Hogwarts.

Nuevas reglas comenzaron a abrirse camino, y la gente comenzó a darse cuenta de que el Lord si bien regia con mano dura, buscaba que todos pudieran vivir mejor, buscaba que nunca mas nadie tuviera que vivir lo que el vivió, o lo que Harry vivió.

De esta manera tras unos pocos meses de gobierno y de la gente comenzando a acostumbrarse a la idea de que e Señor de las Tinieblas estaba allí para quedarse, este hizo el anuncio de su relación con Harry Potter, el antiguo icono de la luz…

Con ese anuncio, termino de ganarse la confianza de la gente.

Todos veían en Harry el cable a tierra a las decisiones del Lord, fue por eso, que el mismo decidió convertir al joven mago en su mano derecha en el gobierno, lugar que ocuparía una vez que terminara sus estudios…

La gente no podía estar más feliz.

"_¿Y que es lo que dice?" – _preguntó Ron mientras se ponían de pie, su siguiente clase comenzaría dentro de poco, lo mejor era comenzar a caminar rumbo al salón.

"_Vendrá al castillo para la cena" – _dijo Harry sin poder evitar que una soñadora sonrisa de dibujara en su rostro.

"_Ya esta flotando en la nube nueve" – _dijo Hermione como quien no quiere la cosa.

"_Yo sugiero que se olvide de la nube nueve y camine mas rápido a pociones, o sino Snape va a matarnos por llegar tarde" – _dijo Draco, a lo cual todos asintieron y comenzaron a encaminarse rápidamente hacia su siguiente clase.

* * *

"_Veo que te ha ido bien" – _dijo una voz a su espalda.

Harry se encontraba en su habitación, aquella que había estado usando el año pasado, estaba de pie frente al enorme ventanal, este se encontraba a abierto, permitiendo que el viento entrara acariciandole con suavidad, llevaba una capa sobre sus hombro, a pesar del hecho de que no sentía frío.

El ojiverde se volteo al escuchar aquella voz hablándole, sabia que debieran ser cerca de las 5 de la mañana, nadie podría haber venido a verle a aquella hora…solo podía ser una persona…Harry no pudo evitar sonreír.

"_Pensé que no nos veríamos otra vez" – dijo el ojiverde como quien no quiere la cosa_

"_Las cosas contigo parecen no seguir una lógica" – _fue la escueta respuesta.

"_¿Qué te trae por aquí Luzbel?" _– preguntó Harry mientras desviaba la vista hacia fuera, contemplando la brillante luna, escuchando los pasos de la diosa acercándose a el.

"_Quería ver como estabas" – _se detuvo a su lado y le miró con sus peculiares ojos dorados –_ "Las cosas siguen un rumbo que a veces hasta para mi resulta ser un misterio"_

"_No sabia eso" – _comentó Harry sin mirarle.

"_Sucede pocas veces" _– le respondió ella sin dejar de sonreír –_ "Las cosas han salido bien ¿No es así?" – _Harry pudo sentir que detrás de aquella pregunta había algo mas, un dejo de preocupación quizás, no estaba muy seguro de ello.

"_Si…puedo decir sin tener miedo a equivocarme que ahora soy feliz"_

"_¿Completamente seguro?" – _inquirió ella, y fue allí que Harry se volteo para encontrar con los ojos dorados de la mujer.

"_Si." – _le respondió él con firmeza en la voz, mientras se sacaba un mechón de cabello del rostro con un movimiento de mano.

"_Veo que ahora usas el anillo en el dedo de compromiso" – _comentó Luzbel con una sonrisa en el rostro desviando la vista, casi sintiendo como el mago mas joven se sonrojaba ante sus palabras.

"_Si, Tom quiere que la gente sepa que estamos juntos" – _le respondió Harry mirando hacia el frente también, mientras que con sus dedos acariciaba el anillo.

"_¿Cuándo piensan casarse?"_

"_No lo sabemos aun, después de todo aun tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo" – _dijo el con una hermosa sonrisa en el rostro.

"_Me hace feliz el ver que son felices" – _dijo ella mientras apoyaba una de sus manos en uno de los hombros del menos, este clavó sus ojos verdes en la mujer.

"_¿Vendrás mas seguido?...estoy seguro de que mis amigos se mueren por conocerte" – _dijo Harry soltando una risita, notando como los ojos de Luzbel brillaron ante esas palabras

"_No lo se" – _le respondió ella con cierta duda en la voz.

"_No deberías estar sola, si ahora saber que hay gente que te estima"- le dijo el ojiverde sujetando la mano que había estado apoyada en su hombro._

"_Desde que te vi, cuando le robaste el corazón a Zeus, hace tanto tiempo atrás, supe de inmediato de que tu corazón estaba hecho para sanar el alma de la gente" – _dijo ella mientras acariciaba con suavidad el rostro del mago.

"_¿Tu crees?" – _inquirió el.

"_Estoy segura de ello"_

"_Entonces ¿Vendrás mas seguido?"_

"_No veo por que no"_

Un nuevo mundo acababa de llegar. Los cambios habían sido algo a lo que Luzbel se había acostumbrado a lo largo de toda su vida, siempre las cosas mutan y evolucionan a algo distinto, siempre con consecuencias.

Pero esta vez…Luzbel estaba segura, que mientras esos dos estuviesen juntos, el mundo podría vivir en una paz segura.

El perfecto equilibrio entre la luz y la oscuridad.

Juntos dando balance al otro, brindando poder y compañía, el sentimiento de estar completo al fin. Aquello era un poder incomparable, el saber cual es tu lugar en el mundo.

Bien sabia Luzbel que Tom había sido el demonio en esta historia durante mucho tiempo, pero había sido este pequeño ángel el que había cambiado la historia para siempre.

Aquel hermoso ángel que había sufrido tanto o mas que el propio demonio, acabo por pasar de ser su enemigo a ser la única persona en el mundo que podía entender lo que sentía.

El precioso ángel de alas oscuras había cambiado al demonio, y al mundo con el.

Fin.

* * *

**Nota del a autora: **Se acabo…y con esto, cuatro años de historia, de emociones reflejadas en cada uno de estos capítulos. El año 2009 nueve dice adiós con miles de recuerdos felices y con miles de cosas malas que muy en el fondo se cree que se superaran ¿Acaso existe la verdadera felicidad?

Es interesante cuan romántica puedo ponerme al escribir fanfics, solo para darme cuenta que en la realidad carezco de lo que mis personajes parecen gozar con cada una de mis palabras…

¿Existe alguien para mi esperándome en algún lugar de este mundo? O ¿Estaré condenada a estar sola de la misma manera que mi querida Luzbel?

A veces me gustaría conocer la respuesta a todas esas preguntas.

"**Lo mas difícil de la vida…es vivir en ella"** – [05x22 - Buffy la caza vampiros]

Me despido, deseándoles no solo un feliz año nuevo, sino que también deseándoles de que suceda lo que suceda sigan adelante, después de todo, ¿No se supone que estamos en la tierra para encontrar la felicidad?

A veces dudo que esta exista.

La dama de las serpientes

Lady Orochimaru.

Karín.


End file.
